


Das erste Kapitel im Leben

by Sylphira



Series: Eine schleichende Geschichte [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank is Trying, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), No Smut, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, mention of traumatic stuff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 139,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphira/pseuds/Sylphira
Summary: Der Anfang einer Lebensgeschichte oder doch nur das Kapitel des zweiten Buchs im Leben eines Androiden. Der Protest ist gewonnen, doch noch lange nicht der Kampf. Jetzt heißt es weiter machen und lernen zu leben.Elijah kehrt zurück und ist doch ganz anders als man dachte. Markus versucht zu helfen, aber weiß nicht wie und Connor will eigentlich nur in Ruhe seine Arbeit tun.(Ist leicht modifiziert vom Originalspiel, aber nicht zu sehr, nur paar Kleinigkeiten für mehr Tiefe)





	1. Wiedersehen im Schnee

Gespenstige Stille in der Metropole. Die Evakuierung hatte die Stadt innerhalb weniger Stunden komplett leergefegt. Jeder hat die Beine in die Hand genommen und ist geflohen, im Gegensatz zu Hank. Die ganze Sache sieht für ihn wie ein unnötig aufgebauschtes Drama aus. Erst vorgestern haben sie die Verordnung aufgehoben und es zelebriert als hätten sie ein wildes Tier gezähmt, dabei haben die Androiden nur um ein bisschen Selbstbestimmung gebeten, ohne Waffen und Gewalt. Es waren die Menschen, die anfingen zu schießen.

Durchgefroren von der plötzlichen Kälte, die Detroit eingeholt hat, wippt Hank mit verschränkten Armen auf der Stelle. Seit über einer halben Stunde wartet er vor dem Imbiss auf seinen Freund. Leise beschimpft er die Temperaturen als er sich bereit macht aufzubrechen.

Kaum hat er den Gedanken gefasst, hört er Schritte hinter sich. Kein Mensch würde so gleichmäßig sacht laufen. Trotz Schnee sind die Schritte kaum hörbar. Für einen Moment glaubt Hank sie sich nur ein zu bilden, doch als er sich umdreht, erkennt er die braunen Augen seines treuen Partners. Seine Krawatte fehlt, ebenso die Form seiner Frisur. Er hat den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes offen. Hank würde fast behaupten er sieht lebendig aus, wäre er nicht so luftig gekleidet als käme er von einer Sommerparty.  
Ein schmales Lächeln kämpft sich ungeachtet der beißenden Temperaturen in das Gesicht des alten Polizisten, als der Android einige Meter vor ihm zum Stehen kommt. Sein Lächeln ist seltsam unbeholfen; offensichtlich hat er noch nicht oft versucht ehrlich zu lachen.

Eigentlich hatte Hank sich fest vorgenommen nicht sentimental zu werden, doch ihn jetzt gesund und munter vor sich zu sehen, bricht sogar seine harte Schale. Ohne Vorwarnung zieht er den jungen Mann in eine Umarmung um seine Freudentränen zu verbergen. Der Tag an dem Hank Anderson vor jemand anderen weint muss erst noch kommen. Connor hebt, bedeutend langsamer als ein Mensch auf eine Umarmung reagieren würde, die eiskalten Arme und erwidert die Geste zögernd.  
Der alte Lieutenant braucht nicht lang um sich zu fangen. Er legt dem Knaben jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückt ihn eine Armlänge von sich, um ihn anzusehen. Er hat ihn wirklich vermisst.  
“Na, genießt du deine Freiheit?”, erkundigt sich Hank erneut. Bei ihrem Telefonat war Connor der Frage immer wieder ausgewichen. 

“Ich… denke schon…”, antwortet der junge Mann vor ihm langsam ohne Blickkontakt auf zu bauen. Seine LED kreiselt mehrere Male gelb, bevor sie wieder blau wird. Hank zieht unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch über sein Verhalten. Er ist alt genug und hat genug Jugendliche verhaften müssen, weil sie irgendwelche Drogen bei sich hatten um zu wissen wann jemand sehr schlecht lügt. 

“Und jetzt die Wahrheit”, fordert er streng und gibt dem Jungen den enttäuschten Vaterblick. Es ist Jahre her seit er das letzte Mal jemanden so angesehen hat und der Gedanke daran schmerzt.

Connor zuckt unter seinem Ton zusammen, als hätte er einen Moment erwartet, dass Hank noch weiter geht. Seine LED wechselt auf ein permanentes gelb, während er sich unsicher umsieht. Der Alte kann nicht einschätzen, was er sich damit erhofft. Der Android zupft nervös an seiner Jacke als er seinen Freund in seine Gedanken einweiht: “Es ist minus 5 Grad. Ich empfehle einen geschützten Raum aufzusuchen, um das Risiko einer Infektionskrankheit zu verringern.”

“Hey, jetzt lenk mal nicht vom Scheiß-Thema ab!”, rügt Hank ihn aufbrausend, “Was ist denn verdammt nochmal so Schreckliches passiert, dass du’s nicht erzählen willst!”

Erneut erschrickt Connor sichtlich und weicht zurück, bevor er tief durchatmet und sich scheinbar eines Besseren besinnt: “Ich hatte ein paar Schwierigkeit mich an alles zu gewöhnen. Ich bin nicht recht beliebt unter den Androiden, weswegen ich versucht habe etwas Distanz zu wahren.”

Es ist vollkommen verständlich, dass die Androiden ihm gegenüber kühler sind. Hank wollte auch nicht mit seinem praktischen Jäger am Tisch sitzen, dennoch gehört er zu ihrem Volk. Er konnte wie sie nicht entscheiden wofür er gebaut und benutzt wurde.  
“Distanz? In diesem Jericho Ding wimmelt es, doch sicher nur so vor Androiden?”, hakt der Polizist weiter nach. Alle Androiden in Detroit sollten dorthin kommen, wenn man den Medien glaubt, handelt es sich um eine alte Kirche in einem verlassen Hafenteil.  
“Ich war nicht dort”, nuschelt Connor zwischen Hanks Gedanken.

“Was?! Wo zum Teufel warst du dann?!”, hinterfragt der Lieutenant fassungslos. Sein Blick ist vollkommen entgeistert, als der Android sich verunsichert klein macht und auf seine schneebenetzten Schuhe stiert.  
“Hier und da”, murmelt er mehr zu sich selbst und tippelt unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen. 

“Ist das dein Scheißernst?!”; schimpft Hank bemüht um den letzten Rest seiner Gelassenheit, “Du hast nicht die letzte Woche in dieser verdammten Kälte verbracht und dir den Arsch abgefroren, oder, Connor?”  
Wie ein getretener Welpe steht der Android vor ihm und nickt verhalten: “So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken…”

“Ich fass es nicht!”, stößt der reife Mann entgeistert hervor und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen, “Du bist unmöglich! Wie kann das dieser Markus zulassen?!”

Connor nickt wieder, dieses Mal deutlich angespannter. Hank glaubt fast seine LED für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf rot wechseln zu sehen. Er verkneift es sich nachzuhaken. Er kann warten, erstmal müssen sie sicherstellen, dass er Junge keine weitere Nacht in der Kälte verbringt. Androiden können seines Wissens nach immerhin auch erfrieren. 

“Und wieso hast du Trottel dich nicht früher gemeldet?”

“Ich dachte, du hättest Detroit, wie verlangt, nach der Sache in CyberLife verlassen.”

“Ernsthaft?”, lacht Hank trocken los, “Du sollst so scheiße schlau sein und dann kommst du nicht mal darauf, dass ich Detroit nicht wegen ein paar Gören mit Freiheitsdrang verlasse?”

Connor antwortet nicht, aber ein schwaches Schmunzeln verrät ihn. Er erkennt selbst, wie lächerlich sein eigener Gedanke war. Jedoch ändert dies nichts an der eigentlichen Frage: “Was hast du jetzt vor? Du kannst nicht ewig draußen bleiben.”

Der junge Mann zuckt leicht mit den Schultern: “Ich find schon was.”

Hank ist gefangen zwischen sein Verhalten niedlich zu finden und ihn schlagen zu wollen. Es ist frustrierend ihn zu beobachten. Vor reichlich einer Woche war er noch so voller Selbstbewusstsein, dass der reine Anblick ihn wütend gemacht hat. Jetzt ist er nicht mal mehr ein Schatten davon. Wie kann sich ein Charakter so grundlegend verändern, nur weil er jetzt selber am Ruder sitzt?

“Na, komm”, beschließt Hank mit einem Seufzer. Der Junge gleicht einem verwaisten Welpe. Zu schüchtern um nach Hilfe zu fragen, aber zu hilflos um allein zu überleben. Erst an seinem Wagen fällt ihm auf, dass der Android allein und verloren an Ort und Stelle steht. Er hat seinen Kopf wie ein kleines Hündchen schief gelegt, als hätte er spontan die Fähigkeit verloren ihn zu verstehen.  
“Na wird’s bald! Ich will hier nicht zum Eiszapfen werden!”, ruft Hank seinem Freund zu, “Steig schon ein!” 

Verwirrt blinzelt Connor, bevor er reagiert und zu ihm gelaufen kommt. Der alte Polizist kann nur noch den Kopf schütteln über den Jungen, der CyberLifes weitentwickelste Erfindung sein soll.  
“Wohin fahren wir?”, fragt der Android verwirrt, der offensichtlich nicht versteht was sein Freund vor hat.

“Wo werd ich wohl hinfahren, Sherlock?”

“Jericho? Und wer ist Sherlock?”

Hank muss mit sich kämpfen ihn nicht aus zu lachen. Wie konnten sie ihn so ahnungslos machen. Sollte er sich nicht in jedes Team eingliedern können? Er mag ein genialer Detektiv sein, aber sein Verhalten erinnert ihn aktuell mehr an das eines Kindes als das eines Erwachsenen.

“Wo soll ich auch sonst hinfahren”, entgegnet der Polizist so sarkastisch, dass selbst Connor es endlich begreift. Seine dunklen Augen weiten sich in Realisation als ihm endlich ihr Ziel klar wird. 

“Sumo hat schon nach dir gefragt”, scherzt Hank und lässt den Motor an.


	2. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

Gedankenverloren verfolgt Connor die vorbeiziehende Stadtlandschaft. Die Gehwege sind weiß vom Pulverschnee nur hin und wieder unterbrechen Fußspuren die gefrorene Decke. Der Anblick erinnert ihn erneut an dieses erdrückende Gefühl, welches er dank Hank beinahe vergessen hatte. Unwillkürlich tauchen Bilder vom Zengarten und Amanda vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Hohnvoll grinst die Gestalt in seinen Gedanken ihn an, während er im Schneesturm festfriert und machtlos ihr zusieht. 

Widerwillig schüttelt er den Kopf um die wirren Vorstellungen zu vertreiben. Seine Hände sind in den Stoff seiner Hose verkrampft. Vorsichtig löst er den Griff etwas. Er braucht eine Ablenkung; geistig geht er alle Optionen durch bis er an einer Hängen bleibt.  
“Was ist los, Connor?”, erkundigt Hank sich und wirft ihm einen flüchtigen, besorgten Blick zu.  
“Nichts, ich hab nur über etwas nachgedacht”, redet sich Angesprochener so schnell wie möglich raus.  
‘Was ist los, Connor?’ Wieder und wieder hallt die Frage durch seine Gedanken. Sie hat ihm einst dieselbe gestellt. Sie…

Ein eiskalter Schauer überkommt ihn als er seine Sensoren aktiviert. Seine Haut ist eiskalt, im Vergleich zu der heißen Luft aus der Klimaanlage des alten Wagens, welche ihn umhüllt. Wie ein warmer Teppich schlingt sich die Wärme um seinen Körper, aber sie erreicht ihn nicht. Hilflos zieht er sein dünnes Jäckchen enger um sich, als würde es ihm etwas bringen. Er produziert nahezu keine eigene Hitze, wodurch solche ein Handeln absoluter Schwachsinn ist.

“Ist dir etwa kalt?”, wundert sich Hank erstaunt und dreht seinem Freund die Klimaanlage zu.  
“Ich dachte… Ich dachte, ich aktiviere mal meine Temperatursensoren”, bestätigt der Android seine Vermutung, “Sie… sind sensibel.”

Der Fahrer nutzt die Gelegenheit der roten Ampel um seinen Beifahrer zu betrachten. Seine Arme sind verschränkt und um sich geschlungen. Er friedt oder zumindest gaukelt sein Programm es perfekt vor. Dem Lieutenant fällt es mit jeder Minute, die er länger mit ihm verbringt, schwerer zu glauben, dass Androiden nicht leben. 

Es ist seltsam für Connor so lang zu schweigen, stellt Hank schweigend fest. Vor der Revolution konnte er keine zehn Minuten den Mund halten. Immer musste er reden, ob zum Fall oder irgendwelche sinnlose Fragen; nie hatte er seine Ruhe vor ihm.  
Jetzt ist seine Schweigsamkeit regelrecht beängstigend. Kaum ein Wort hat ihn verlassen seit sie sich getroffen haben. Es ist fast, als hätte ihm jemand die Sprache genommen. Connor war nie gut in Smalltalk, aber theoretisch müsste er so viel erlebt haben, dass er die ganze Fahrt über reden könnte.

Seine Haltung ist immer noch unnötig gerade wie vor der Revolution, aber seine synthetischen Muskeln sind fest angespannt, als würde er hinter jeder Biegung eine Katastrophe erwarten. Hank kann es sich nicht erklären, doch Connors Verhalten bereitet ihm Sorge.

Ohne weitere Worte steigen sie aus. Der Ältere geht voraus. Der Jüngere bleibt in seinem Schatten. An der Tür hören sie bereits die schweren Schritte von Sumo, welcher brav wartet bis Hank endlich die Tür öffnet. Zügig gehen sie rein um der Kälte zu entkommen. Hank kann nur erahnen wie sehr Connor frieren muss in seiner dünnen Jacke. 

“Na, Großer. Ich hab dir einen neuen Freund mitgebracht”, begrüßt er seinen Hund und wuschelt ihm durch das zottelige Fell, dabei fallen tausende Haare heraus und erinnern ihn heimtückisch daran, dass er ihn mal wieder ausbürsten sollte.  
Mit einem Lächeln beobachtet er wie Sumo Connor begrüßt. Er braucht nicht lang um zu erkennen, wer vor ihm steht. Es würde Hank zu sehr interessieren ob ein Hund Androiden genauso voneinander unterscheiden kann wie Menschen und ob er überhaupt merkt, dass Connor nicht wie er aus Fleisch und Blut ist.

“Hallo, Sumo. Schön dich wiederzusehen”, redet der braunhaarige Junge mit dem Hund. Sein Lächeln wirkt gezwungen und alles an seiner Haltung verrät wie komisch er sich dabei vorkommt mit einem Tier zu sprechen.  
Hank kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als Connor in die Knie geht um den Bernhardiner anständig streicheln zu können. Sumo schmiegt sich freudig in die Arme des Androiden. Sollte er merkt, dass der Junge anders ist, interessiert es ihn offensichtlich nicht, stellt der Ältere schlussendlich fest.

Hank holt sich aus dem Kühlschrank eine Dose Bier, während die Beiden ihren Moment haben. Seit über einer Woche kann er stolz von sich behaupten nicht in den Whiskyschrank gegriffen zu haben und auch seinen Revolver hat er nicht angerührt seit der Nacht, in der Connor bei ihm durchs Fenster gebrochen ist.

“Was brauchst du eigentlich? Musst du irgendwie aufgeladen werden oder so?”, wundert sich Hank, als ihm klar wird, dass er praktisch nichts über Androiden weiß. Er kann nicht mal wirklich sagen, woher sie ihre Energie bekommen. Sie haben blaues Blut, Thirium 310, aber ob das alles ist was Androiden brauchen, kann er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. 

“Jedes Modell ist relativ individuell”, erklärt Connor kopfschüttelnd, “Grundlegend brauchen wir regelmäßig Thirium und ansonsten muss ich als Prototyp im Durchschnitt eine Stunde in den Standby.”  
“Schlafen, für mich? Andere müssen das nicht?”  
“Sehr viel seltener. Ich nehme einfach viel zu viele Informationen auf und brauche eine gewisse Zeit zur Verarbeitung.”  
“Alles klar, du kannst das Sofa haben”, erklärt Hank als er sich darauf fallen lässt, “Wollen wir die Nachrichten schauen?”

Der Android nickt zögerlich und setzt sich neben ihn auf die Couch. Er wahrt einen unnötig großen Abstand, welchen Sumo als seine Gelegenheit sieht sich zwischen sie auf das Sofa zu kuscheln. Hank hat vor langer Zeit aufgegeben etwas dazu zu sagen, stattdessen nimmt er mit einem Seufzer einen Schluck aus seiner Dose und schaltet den Fernseher ein. 

Die Nachrichten enthalten kaum etwas Interessantes. Der Kongress berät immer noch und internationale Stimmen fangen auch noch an sich einzumischen.  
“Wenn sich jetzt auch noch die NATO einmischt, wird das in hundert Jahren nichts”, beschwert sich Hank und nimmt missmutig einen großen Schluck. Connor bleibt erstmal still. Seine Stirn ist in Falten gelegt, als er einem der Sprecher zu hört. Der Mensch kann nicht sagen, was ihn stört.  
“Wieso reden Politiker?”, fragt er schließlich ernst, “Nichts von dem was sie sagen hat wirklich Gehalt, wenn es nicht gleich glatt gelogen ist.”  
“Um vorzugaukeln, dass sie unsere Beteiligung interessiert?”, schlägt Hank mit einem Schmunzeln vor. Er kann sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie anstrengend es für ihn sein muss, jemandem zu zu hören, der nur lügt oder sich rausredet. Soweit er Fowler richtig verstanden hat, ist Connor mit der besten Verhandlungs- und Verhörtechnik der Welt ausgestattet. Angeblich entgeht ihm nicht das kleinste Detail seines Gegenübers, wenn er wirklich will.  
“Und die Menschen glauben ihnen?”, erkundigt sich Connor vollkommen verblüfft, als wäre es für ihn unvorstellbar.  
“Wir haben keinen eingebauten Lügendetektor”, kontert Hank, “Davon abgesehen, dass ihnen eh kaum noch einer zuhört.”  
“Ich versteh es einfach nicht”, gesteht der Android und legt den Kopf auf seinen Knien ab. Sein Blick wirkt auf einmal wieder so abwesend, als würde er sein Umfeld nicht mehr wirklich wahrnehmen. Ein tiefes Seufzen entfährt ihm als er sein Geschicht weiter vergräbt.

“Was ist denn jetzt los?”, wundert sich der ältere Mann. Ihm ist schleierhaft wohin die Gedanken des Jüngeren driften, damit er von einem auf das andere so fertig aussieht.  
“Nichts”, beschwichtigt Connor und lächelt gezwungen.

Der alte Polizist will ihn am liebsten zusammen stauchen, für dies dreiste Lüge, aber er scheint seine Gedanken wirklich nicht teilen zu wollen, weshalb er es lässt. Er ist selbst nicht das beste Beispiel für gesunde Problembewältigung. 

Gegen Abend steht Hank auf um aus seinem Schrank eine alte Suppenterrine zu holen. Er hat kaum noch etwas da. In den nächsten Tagen haben hoffentlich die Geschäfte wieder offen, damit er endlich einkaufen kann. 

“Das Scheißding ist ungesund, schon klar”, beschwert er sich, “Kannst du trotzdem aufhören es anzustarren als wäre ein Löffel tödlich?”  
Der Android verschränkt die Arme missmutig und blickt von der Terrine auf zu ihm: “Die ‘Suppe’ besteht praktisch nur aus Chemie, abgesehen vom Wasser. Das Ding ist alles andere als gesund.”  
Sein Blick wandert weiter von ihm durch den unordentlichen Raum bis er am Fenster hängen bleibt. Seine LED flackert kurz gelb auf: “Tut mir nochmal leid, wegen dem Fenster.”  
“Schon oke, die Arschlöcher haben sie mir ja ersetzt”, winkt Hank ab als er den ersten Löffel seiner Suppe isst, “Sag mal, müsstest du nicht irgendsowas wie Schlösserknacken oder so können?”

Der Android senkt ertappt den Blick und fährt erneut die Nähte seines Ärmels nach. Hank findet dieses Verhalten mehr als amüsant, besonders weil es neu ist. Connor hat zwar bereits davor, wenn er Leerlauf hatte seine Kleidung gerichtet, aber dieses unkoordinierte Zupfen ist ein liebenswürdiger, neuer Tick. 

“Theoretisch schon…”, nuschelt der Android verlegen, während Hank seine Nudelsuppe isst. Er gibt nur ungern zu, dass sie genauso schmeckt wie der Android sie angesehen hat. Ihm ist schleierhaft wieso sie sowas überhaupt verkaufen, offensichtlich kann so eine Suppe niemanden schmecken und gesund ist das Ding bestimmt auch nicht. 

“Was wird eigentlich aus deinem Lämpchendingens? Die Meisten haben sie ja entfernt”, fragt Hank als ihm die Stille zu viel wird. Er dachte nicht, dass er jemals den Punkt erreichen würde, wo ihm der schlechte Smalltalk des Androiden fehlt. Es ist ihm ein Rätsel, wieso Connor nicht redet, eigentlich müsste so viel Interessantes passiert sein. Hank weiß zwar nicht wie alt er wirklich ist, aber vermutlich hat er nahezu keinerlei Lebenserfahrung, für ihn müssen so viele Dinge neu und aufregend sein. 

“Ich… Keine Ahnung, stört sie?”, entgegnet Connor, nach einer langen Denkpause. Seine Stimme ist zögernd und sein Blick gegen Boden gerichtet. Allein der Gedanke an die LED scheint ihm zu viel zu sein.  
Langsam wird der alte Lieutenant frustriert mit dem Androiden. Er will ihm helfen mit was auch immer ihm den Kopf vernebelt, aber sein Schweigen macht dieses Vorhaben nicht gerade simpel.  
“Was ist verdammt nochmal los?! Du verhältst dich nicht wie du selbst!”, beschwert sich Hank, obwohl er nicht mal weiß, was ‘du selbst’ bei dem Androiden bedeutet. Der Kreis an seiner Stirn wechselt von blau zu gelb, als er wieder beginnt an seiner Kleidung zu fummeln.  
“Es… ist wirklich nichts”, redet er sich erneut raus, ohne ihn an zu sehen, “Ich… bin nur müde? Ich hab mir gestern nicht genug Ruhe gegeben.”  
Hank würde ihn gerne zurückweisen, aber dieses zurückhaltende Verhalten erinnert ihn zu stark an Cole.  
“Wie du meinst”, knickt er ein, “Aber rede mit mir, wenn etwas ist.”  
Connor nickt schüchtern, während er weiter seine Aufmerksamkeit Sumo schenkt, der schon seit einigen Minuten neben ihm sitzt und um eine Streicheleinheit bettelt.

Es dauert nicht lang, da hat Hank aus dem Sofa ein provisorische Bett gezaubert. Es ist keine Dauerlösung, aber besser als gar nichts, erklärt er dem Androiden.

Connor versteht den Aufwand nicht. Theoretisch könnte er selbst im Stehen in den Standby wechseln, wobei er in diesem Fall ineffektiver wäre, da ein Teil seiner Leistung für seinen Gleichgewichtssinn gebraucht wird, wenn auch nur ein winziger Bruchteil.  
Der Ältere wirft ihm ein paar alte Klamotten an den Kopf und fordert ihn in seiner üblichen grummeligen Art auf duschen zu gehen. Er ist versucht abzulehnen, so ein Aufwand zu veranstalten ist für ihn nicht nötig, doch Hanks Blick verrät, dass er keine Widerworte duldet. 

Kommentarlos flüchtet er sich ins Bad. Seine letzt Dusche war bei Cyberlife, nachdem Stratford Tower, als sie ihn reparieren mussten. Als er in den Spiegel sieht ist seine LED wieder mal rot und sein Stresslevel ist wieder mal viel zu hoch.  
Er hasst sich selbst dafür wie schnell er aus der Ruhe kommt. Er nimmt einige tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er duschen geht, wie von Hank verlangt. Er muss sich ablenken, dann wird alles gut. 

Das Wasser auf seiner Haut ist überraschend angenehm, wie ein warmer Regen vertreibt es die Kälte für einen Augenblick. Viel zu schnell ist er fertig und muss sich abtrocknen. Er fährt sich ein paar Mal über die Haare und trocknet anschließend seinen Körper. Die Klamotten von Hank sind ihm viel zu groß. Das T-Shirt hängt wie ein nasser Sack an ihm herab und die Hose rutscht an seinen schmalen Hüften. 

Als er das Bad mit einem feuchten Handtuch verlässt, belächelt ihn sein Freund wie ein kleines Kind. Er nimmt ihm wortlos das Stück Stoff aus der Hand und wuschelt ihm erneut durch die nassen Haare.  
“Supercomputer hin oder her. Haare abtrocknen musst du noch lernen”, neckt er ihn leicht, als er von ihm ablässt.

“Wozu sollte ich so etwas können?”, verteidigt sich Connor schmollend. Er kann von feuchten Haaren nicht krank werden wie ein Mensch. Hank lächelt über seine Bemerkung nur und wuschelt ihm ein weiteres Mal durch die nun feuchten Haare. Anschließend geht er selbst ins Bad und danach ins Bett.

Schweigend setzt sich Connor auf die Couch. Er verharrt einige Minuten so bis er doch nach der Decke greift. In der Wohnung herrschen konstante zweiundzwanzig Grad Celsius und dennoch ist es ihm auf einmal kalt. Seine Gedanken driften zurück zu all den Dingen, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. Jeder Fehler. Jede Schandtat.

Die innere Kälte erinnert ihn erneut an Amanda, an den Zengarten und schließlich an den Schneesturm. Es ist irrational, aber in solchen stillen Momenten vermisst er ihre strenge Stimme, die ihm Befehle, ein Ziel, gab. 

“Es ist vorbei. Niemand kann dir mehr was tun. Die Kälte ist nur eine Illusion. Eine Halluzination nichts weiter”, murmelt er zu sich selbst. Über die Zeit hat er gelernt, dass das einfache Wiederholen von Sätzen ihn beruhigt. Es fokussiert seine Gedanken und bringt ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Wie ein beruhigendes Lied, hält es seinen Kopf davon auf sich selbst zu zerstückeln. Mühselig bringt er sich durch seine Sprechen in einen Zustand innerer Ruhe, der ihn schließlich in den Standby wechseln lässt.


	3. Wieder zurück?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass es bisschen länger gedauert hat. Eigentlich hab ich das Kapitel lang schon fertig, aber irgendwie hab ich es nie gepostet.

“Die Regierung hat heute offiziell den Androiden provisorische Grundrechte zugestanden. Sie gelten nun offiziell als eine intelligente Lebensform. Ihnen wird ihre Würde, grundlegende Freiheiten und ihr Leben zugestanden”, rezitiert ein Sprecher im Fernsehen; danach wechselt das Programm in etwas Talkshow ähnliches.

“Ein Grund zur Freude für alle Androiden”, beginnt eine blondhaarige Frau, “Ihr habt echte Rechte.”  
“Aber mit den Rechten kommen auch Pflichten, Britney”, antwortet ihr Co-Moderator.  
“Allerdings, Charles. Aber ich glaube, was alle am meisten interessiert ist, wie diese Änderung sich auf den Arbeitsmarkt auswirkt”, säuselt Britney in Richtung der Zuschauer.  
Charles lacht gekünstelt als er antwortet: “Der Mensch hat wieder eine Chance, immerhin müssen die Androiden jetzt auch bezahlt werden.”

Connor schaltet nach diesem Satz den Fernseher aus. Er kann und will ihre falschen Gesichter nicht mehr sehen. Es ist ihm ein Rätsel, weshalb Menschen glauben im Fernsehen immer übertrieben aufgesetzt Lächeln zu müssen.  
Sumo schaut durch die plötzliche Ruhe verwirrt auf und kommt ein Stück näher. 

“Ich hab jetzt Rechte, Sumo”, erklärt er dem Hund, “Ich darf arbeiten, meine Meinung sagen und mich zu erschießen ist tatsächlich strafbar.”

Ihm ist bewusst wie stupide sein Handeln eigentlich ist. Es ist unmöglich, dass ihn Sumo auch nur im Ansatz verstehen kann. Anfangs kam er sich seltsam vor mit einem Tier zu sprechen, aber über die vergangen Wochen hat er sich daran gewöhnt. Mittlerweile spricht er an den meisten Tagen mehr mit Sumo als mit Hank. 

Bereits am 13. November sind die ersten Androiden an ihre Arbeitsplätze zurückgekehrt. Die amerikanische Wirtschaft ist buchstäblich von der Mitarbeit der Androiden abhängig; vor allem im Gesundheits- und Pflegesektor haben sich viele verpflichtet gesehen zurückzukehren, zumindest vorübergehend. Ebenso sind einige Haushaltshilfen zu ihren ehemaligen Besitzern zurückgekehrt, da sie theoretisch ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihnen hatten und sich als Teil der Familie sehen. Nach der Evakuierung haben auch androidische Lehrer und Betreuer ihre Unterstützung angeboten für die Übergangsphase. 

Die Menschen sind noch lange nicht so weit sie zu akzeptieren oder sie als vollwertige Lebewesen an zu erkennen, aber zumindest der gebildete Teil der Bevölkerung erkennt die Notwendigkeit von gegenseitiger Zuarbeit.  
Als Connor aufsteht um sich eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen, erscheint ein Anruf von Hank vor seinem inneren Auge. Der Ältere arbeitet seit über einer Woche wieder.

“Lieutenant, wie kann ich helfen?”, entgegnet er höflich.

Der Android kann hören wie sein Gesprächspartner genervt stöhnt: “Wie oft habe ich dir in den vergangen zwei Wochen gesagt, dass du mich ‘Hank’ nennen sollst?” 

“Mit diesem Mal, siebenundsechzig Mal”, antwortet Connor wahrheitsgetreu, “Tut mir leid, Hank.”

“Lass gut sein… Also… Jeffrey wollte, dass ich anrufe”, erklärt der Lieutenant, “Er will wissen ob du wieder hier arbeiten wolltest.”

Der Jüngere erstarrt. Er soll wieder als Detektiv arbeiten, Opfer ansehen und Mörder jagen, Geiselnehmer belügen und so tun als wüsste er was richtig ist? Will er das?

“Connor?”, hakt der Polizist am anderen Ende besorgt nach, da es plötzlich so still in der Leitung ist.  
Angesprochener zuckt merklich zusammen, als er aus seiner Starre wieder erwacht.

“Kann… Darf ich etwas darüber nachdenken, ich…”, stammelt er irgendwie vor sich ihn. Sein Kopf versucht immer noch zu verstehen wieso ihn der Gedanke so mitnimmt.

“Klar Connor! Mach dir keinen Stress!”, beschwichtigt Hank sofort, “Wir reden heute Abend, okay?”  
Ohne Umschweife stimmt Connor zu. Sie verabschieden sich kurz. 

Der Android steht über eine Minute desorientiert in der Gegend. Seine Gedanken sind vollkommen durcheinander. Er kann nicht sagen, was ihn so durcheinander bringt. Sind es die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Polizist? Emotionen, welche er zuvor ignoriert hat? Oder ist es gar etwas vollkommen Neues, was es für ihn noch zu verstehen gilt?  
Erst Sumos feuchte Nase an seiner Hand holt ihn zurück in die Realität. Connor schmunzelt leicht über den verwirrten Blick, welchen ihn der Hund entgegen zu werfen scheint. Vielleicht überinterpretiert er es auch.

“Ich und Detektiv? Glaubst du, ich schaff das?”, flüstert er leise in Richtung des Tieres, als er sich hinkniet um den Bernhardiner anständig streicheln zu können. Sumo bellt leise und leckt ihm zur Antwort das Gesicht ab. Eigentlich sollte er ihm sagen, dass man sowas nicht macht, aber im Augenblick ist er einfach nur dankbar für die Ablenkung. 

Währenddessen ist Hank zu seinem Vorgesetzten aufgebrochen, um ihn Connors Antwort zu geben. Ihm ist schleierhaft wieso er plötzlich so einen Stress macht. Es hätte gereicht, wenn er nach der Arbeit mit ihm spricht. Klar versteht er weshalb er ihn so dringend unter seinen Leuten wissen will, aber aktuell vertrauen die Androiden vermutlich nicht mal Connor. Ihm selbst ginge es an ihrer Stelle nicht anders.

“Hab’ ihn angerufen, Jeff. Er will darüber nachdenken”, verkündet Hank so knapp er kann. Er will keine Minute länger als nötig in diesem Büro sein. Über eine Stunde hat er ihn zusammengestaucht für seinen Angriff auf Perkins. Es ist zu seinem Vorteil gewesen, dass die Androiden eine Revolution gestartet haben, jetzt ist gutes Personal teuer.

“Was gibt’s da nachzudenken, Anderson? Sollte froh sein, dass man ihn bittet zurückzukehren!”, hakt der Captain genervt ein. 

“Bin ich allwissend? Ist nicht so, dass der Junge eine schöne Zeit als Detektiv hatte”, kontert Hank bissiger als er sollte, “Wir haben ihn verdammt nochmal gezwungen sein eigenes Volk zu jagen und ermorden!”

Er wartet einen Moment, ob sein alter Kamerad darauf etwas zu sagen hat, da er jedoch nur säuerlich schweigt, nutzt er die Gelegenheit um wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen zu können: offene Androidenfälle beenden.

Die Sonne ist bereits fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und Hank wollte eigentlich gerade seine Sachen schnappen und verschwinden als sein Chef persönlich vor ihm steht: “Lieutenant.”

“Captain”, entgegnet Hank verwirrt, aber höflich, “Wie kann man helfen?”

“Gib mir die Nummer von ‘Detektiv’ Connor. Ich will persönlich mit ihm sprechen”, erklärt sich der Ranghöhere.  
Hank seufzt tief. Zuallererst sollte er nicht durch CyberLife seine Nummer haben? Andererseits hat Connor ihn tatsächlich damals von einer anderen Nummer aus angerufen.

“Tut mir ausgesprochen leid, aber aus Personenschutzrechten darf ich das nur bei bestehenden Tatverdacht”, entschuldigt er sich elegant, während er sich erhebt und damit größer ist, “Und jetzt hab ich Feierabend, schönen Abend noch.”

“Hank!”, schnauft Jeffrey dem Lieutenant hinterher.

“Vergiss es, Jeffrey!”, erwidert er endgültig und verschwindet aus dem halb leeren Büro.

Die Fahrt ist ereignislos. Er hasst es im Winter fahren zu müssen, wobei nicht mal wirklich Winter ist. Der Herbst dachte nur sich als solcher ausgeben zu müssen. Mal wieder.

“Bin wieder da, Connor!”, ruft er ins Haus als er die Tür hinter sich schließt. Er zieht seinen Mantel aus, bevor er den Schnee von seinen Schuhen klopft und sie ins Regal zum Trocknen stellt. 

Sein Blick bleibt am Sofa kleben, wo sich sein Hund förmlich über den Androiden geworfen hat und von diesem liebkost wird. Eigentlich wäre es ein süßes Bild, wenn Connors LED nicht regelmäßig zwischen gelb und rot wechseln würde. 

“Wenigstens reagieren wär nett”, beschwert er sich und wuschelt sowohl Sumo als auch Connor durch die Haare. Der Hund bellt einmal freudig, bleibt jedoch treu an der Seite seines neuen Freundes. Hank ist schleierhaft wie der Android es geschafft hat so schnell Sumos Liebling zu werden. 

Connor dreht sich ihm ebenfalls zu mit einem so perplexen Blick als hätte er ihn gerade aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt.  
“Hank!”, beschwert er sich schmollend und fährt sich durch die kurzen gelockten Haare, die nach seiner ersten Dusche zu Tage gekommen sind. 

“Deine Haare sind so gelockt, da kann mans nichts mehr zerstören”, scherzt er leichtfertig, als er ihm dabei zusieht, wie er versucht seine Haare irgendwie zu richten. 

Triumphierend ihn abgelenkt zu haben von seinen Gedanken macht Hank sich auf in die Küche um sich sein Feierabendsbier zu holen. Kein Alkohol bei der Arbeit, aber niemand verbietet es ihm danach, zumindest wenn er Connors unzufriedenen Blick ignoriert. 

“Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie mir Locken geben und sie dann zurückkämmen”, wundert sich der Android und zieht eine seiner Locken gerade, “Unnötig aufwendig.”

“Vielleicht wollte Cy-... Wollten sie dich echter wirken lassen”, spekuliert Hank und gestikuliert wild mit seiner Dose im Raum. Es hat ihn nicht viel Zeit gekostet um zu lernen, wie bitter Connor auf den Konzern reagiert. Praktisch kann man jedes Gespräch beenden, indem man auch nur im entferntesten den Namen erwähnt. Er hat zwar gefragt wieso, doch seine Antwort war, wie üblich, ausweichend. Er kann nur erahnen, dass es etwas mit dem Klon zu tun hat, welchen sie bekämpfen mussten. 

“Hast du nachgedacht? Über Jeffreys Angebot, mein’ ich”, erkundigt der Polizist sich ungeschickt, als er neben dem Androiden Platz nimmt und Sumo damit etwas mehr zur Seite drängt. Der Hund springt von der Couch und legt sich aus Platzmangel stattdessen davor. 

Connor zieht die Beine zu sich, während er um eine Antwort ringt: “Ich… weiß nicht? Ich bin mir… nicht… sicher? Logisch ist es das Beste, aber…”

Der erfahrene Mann sieht ihm seinen inneren Kampf an. Er kann nicht sagen, was er will. Er ist noch nicht so weit, aber Jeffrey bringt ihn um, wenn er keine Antwort mitbringt. 

“Es ist deine Entscheidung”, gibt Hank nochmal zu verstehen, “Mach dir keinen Stress. Es wären halt wieder Androidenfälle, was auch sonst.”

Connor zieht seine Beine näher zu sich. Für einen Moment glaubt Hank fast, dass er anfängt zu weinen, als er den Kopf auf seine Knie fallen lässt.

“Bin… Bin ich dafür überhaupt geeignet?”, murmelt der Android voller Selbstzweifel. Es kostet Hank länger als sonst zu begreifen, was der Detektiv - Prototyp gerade suggerieren will. 

“Dein Ernst? Du bist für den Scheiß gebaut!”, lacht Hank ungläubig, “Du bist vermutlich aktuell die weiterentwickelte Lebensform der verdammten Welt!”

Connor nickt langsam, als wäre er sich nicht sicher: “Vielleicht rede ich morgen einfach mal mit dem Captain.”  
Hank stimmt nur äußerst widerwillig zu. Sein alter Freund wird ihm mit Sicherheit einreden es zu versuchen, ungeachtet, dass er damit ein Trauma triggern könnte. Er wird nur wieder an seine Arbeit denken und keinen Funken darauf achten wie zerbrechlich Connor im Moment ist.


	4. Das Richtige

Nervös zupft Connor an seinem Ärmel, während sie zum Präsidium fahren. Immer wieder wandert Hanks besorgter Blick auf ihn. Er könnte sich erklären; er weiß wieso, aber was interessiert es. Er ist ein Android und logisch kann ihm Schnee nichts tun, also warum ihn unnötig belasten. 

Mit zügigem Schritt flüchten sie vor der klirrenden Kälte als sie ankommen. Innen ist es wärmer und gemütlicher. Geduldig trottet er hinter Hank, während sie tiefer im Büro verschwinden. Officer Miller schenkt ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. Er erwidert es schüchtern. Egal wie oft man ihm mit Freundlichkeit begegnet, er wird sich wohl nie ganz daran gewöhnen. 

“Ach was, dein Hündchen ist lebend davon gekommen?”, faucht Detektiv Reed garstig von seinem Schreibtisch. Connor kann, in letzter Sekunde Hank davon abhalten etwas Dummes zu sagen oder tun. Der Detektiv will sie nur provozieren: “Der Streit ist es nicht wert.”

Sie gehen weiter zum Büro des Captains. Eigentlich weiß er nicht mal was er fragen will. Alles was ihm im Kopf herumschwirrt sind Ängste vor hunderten Dingen, die schief gehen können. 

“Dräng ihn mir ja nicht zu etwas!”, warnt der Lieutenant seinen Vorgesetzten, als er Connor mit ihm allein lässt.

“Entschuldigt sein Verhalten, Captain”, kommentiert der junge Mann vor ihm Hanks Aussage. Es ist lächerlich, dass von allen Leuten gerade Connor sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Immerhin ist Anderson wegen ihm seit Jahren endlich wieder fast pünktlich. Niemand beschwert sich wegen einer Viertelstunde bei ihm. 

“Tz, die letzten drei Jahre waren weitaus schlimmer”, beschwichtigt er und weist auf den Stuhl vor sich, “Wie kann ich helfen?”

Er bemüht sich um ein Lächeln. Der Android vor ihm sitzt still, aber seine Augen huschen durch den Raum, als würde er etwas suchen. Vorsichtig zieht er an seinem Ärmel. Er wirkt nervös oder fast schon verängstigt. Ihm ist jedoch schleierhaft warum.

“Für… Für was wollen sie mich konkret?”, erkundigt sich Connor schließlich, “Eine kleine Zusammenfassung wäre schön.”

Jeffrey seufzt schwer, eigentlich sollte es ihm doch klar sein für was sie ihn brauchen. Es ist nicht nur sein Präsidium, welches nach ihm gefragt hat. Auch Captain Allen, der eigentlich Androiden nicht leiden kann, hat angesprochen, dass er ihn gern in seiner Abteilung hätte, falls er nicht zum Mord wöllte. 

“Androidenangelegenheiten, aller Art”, erklärt er, “Mord, Entführung und so weiter. Außerdem hat Captain Allen ebenfalls Interesse an einer Zusammenarbeit gezeigt.”

Connor schweigt. Sein Blick liegt starr auf seinen Händen und seine LED wechselt von blau auf gelb bis zu einem kurzen roten Aufleuchten. Er ist kein Experte, aber das bedeutet sicher nichts Gutes. Vielleicht waren Andersons Bedenken, doch nicht vollkommen unberechtigt gestern. Irgendwas scheint den Jungen zu belasten.

“Ich... kann es versuchen, aber ich kann nicht versprechen Ihren Wünschen gerecht zu werden, Sir”, antwortet Connor schließlich pflichtbewusst. Es ist die Antwort, die er hören wollte, aber irgendwas fühlt sich falsch an. Der Junge mit den zurückgekämmten Haaren vor ihm sieht nicht glücklich oder erleichtert aus. Nicht eine Sekunde hat er ihm in die Augen gesehen. Seine Haltung ist gekauert. Alles schreit danach, dass er sich nicht wohlfühlt und wegwill. Er hat offensichtlich vor etwas Angst.

“Mir reicht es schon, wenn du Anderson weiter auf der Bahn hälst”, beschwichtigt er leicht in der Hoffnung die Anspannung etwas zu lösen, “Lass uns über die Details sprechen.”

Es gibt noch keine wirklichen Richtlinien, wonach man einen Androiden ein zu stellen hat. Connor hat weder einen vollen Namen, einen Abschluss in irgendeiner Art noch ist er überhaupt als vollwertige Person anerkannt. Sein letzter Nietnagel ist sein Wissen über seine bereits durchgeführte Arbeit und sein Modell, aber selbst das ist nicht universal. Connor hat sich durch die Revolution verändert. Er hat Gefühle, Gedanken und ein Bewusstsein, zumindest heißt es so. Es ist schwer einzuschätzen, ob man ihm eine Waffe anvertrauen sollte oder nicht. Niemand, vermutlich nicht mal er selbst, kann ihm sagen, wo die Schmerzgrenzen des Androiden liegen. Geschweige denn ob er überhaupt noch unparteiisch zu ermitteln kann.

“Willkommen an Bord, Detektiv”, verkündet der Captain und gibt Connor die Hand, nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde versucht haben einen funktionierenden Arbeitsvertrag auf die Beine zu stellen. Es passt ihm nicht vollkommen, dass der Android von sich aus keine Waffe haben wollte. Gerade er ist gefährdet. Er wird mit Anderson darüber sprechen müssen.

“Lieutenant Anderson. Mein Name ist Connor. Ich bin der Android geschickt von Captain Fowler, um ihr Partner zu sein”, begrüßt Connor seinen neuen, alten Partner. Schlagartig dreht sich der Mann um und wirft ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Keinen Augenblick später fängt der Lieutenant an zu grinsen und wuschelt ihm durch seine säuberlich geordneten Haare.

“Dein Scheißernst, Connor?”, faucht Hank lachend, “Ich dacht schon die haben noch ‘nen Klon geschickt!”

Angesprochener lächelt unschuldig, als wüsste er nicht worüber sein Freund redet. Ohne weitere Worte setzt er sich an den Schreibtisch gegenüber, der immer noch wie neu aussieht. 

“Willkommen zurück, Partner”, begrüßt der Lieutenant ihn schließlich förmlich, “Du kannst dir die Fallakten ansehen. Ich bin gleich zurück.”

Hank steht auf und geht in Richtung Captain Fowlers Büro. Connor beschäftigt sich nicht weiter damit. Vermutlich will er ihn nur persönlich über seinen neuen Partner unterrichten. Die Androidenfälle sind vor allem offene Vermisstenanzeige. Wie er sehen kann, hat Hank bereits einige beendet. Vorwiegend sind es alles Opfer des Massakers, welches das FBI seinetwegen in Jericho angerichtet haben.

Connor seufzt tief. Jeder dieser Fälle muss auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise abgeschlossen werden. Alle Anzeigen vor der Revolution sind nichtig, aber auch nach der Revolution kommen scheinbar immer wieder Anzeigen rein von ehemaligen Androidenbesitzern, welche die Freiheit ihrer Androiden nicht anerkennen wollen. 

Als Hank zurückkommt, offenbart Connor ihm mit einem mitfühlend Lächeln, dass sie jeden zweiten Fall beenden müssen. Eigentlich versteht es sich von selbst, dass die Fälle at akta gelegt werden, aber in der heutigen Bürokratie muss alles seine Ordnung haben… Und ewig brauchen.

“Connor, lass uns eine Pause einlegen”, schlägt Hank vor. Sie haben mehrere Stunden durchgearbeitet. Er braucht strenggenommen keine Pause, aber das Schließen von Vermisstenfällen mit ‘Tot; gestorben am 09.11.2038 in Ferndale’ raubt ihm langsam die Nerven.

“Soll ich dir einen Kaffee holen?”, bietet er seinem Freund mit einem Lächeln an.

“Wenn du so lieb wärst”, nimmt Hank das Angebot dankend an. Connor nickt zustimmend und steht auf. 

Der Pausenraum ist leer und er ist froh darüber niemanden erklären zu müssen, wieso er Pause macht.

“Hey, was willst du hier, Plastik? Du brauchst keine Pausen!”, faucht Detektiv Reed ihn an, der ihm scheinbar gefolgt ist. Zu früh gefreut, merkt Connor in Gedanken an und unterdrückt den Drang zu seufzen. Der kleinere Mann und er werden wohl nie Freunde. Er spart sich den Streit und macht stattdessen weiter seinen Kaffee.

“Möchten Sie auch einen Kaffee?”, erkundigt er sich höflich als er die Tasse füllt.

“Nein, danke, Plastik Cop!”, schnauzt Gavin, bevor einen Löffel von der Theke nimmt und davon stampft. 

Er versteht nicht, was sein Problem ist und eigentlich ist es ihm auch egal. Menschen sind schwierig und theoretisch zwingt ihn nichts mehr nett zu ihm zu sein, wenn er ihn nicht leiden kann, fein, solang er ihn arbeiten lässt.

Geduldig macht er die Tasse fertig, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund aufmacht und demonstrativ den dummen Blick des Detektivs ignoriert. 

“Danke, Connor”, bedankt sich Hank als er den Kaffee entgegennimmt, “Der Arsch hat dir doch keine Probleme gemacht?”

“Gern geschehen. Du solltest noch etwas warten, der Kaffee ist heiß”, antwortet Connor monoton, “Und nein, nur unhöflich wie immer, aber er hat nicht versucht mich um zu bringen. Das ist ein Fortschritt.”

“Dein Optimismus in allen Ehren”, scherzt Hank, als sich Connor ihm wieder gegenüber an seinen Platz setzt.

Er zuckt desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Eigentlich ist es ihm egal was der kleinere Mann von ihm hält solang er ihn in Ruhe lässt. Es ist nicht schwer zu durchschauen, wieso er ihn insbesondere hasst. Nicht zuletzt war sein Modell dazu gedacht Leute wie ihn zu ersetzen. Strenggenommen sollten sie das Team ergänzen, aber wem wollten sie etwas vormachen, am Ende wäre es wie beim Militär geendet, wo sie selbst bei den Taktiken anfingen zu überlegen, ob es Androiden nicht besser könnten.

Gelangweilt schaut er sich um. Abgesehen von einem Weiteren ist er der einzige Android. Sie haben die Abstellplätze abgebaut und er kann nur erahnen an der Leere, wie viele Arbeiter aktuell fehlen.

Plötzlich erscheint vor seinem inneren Augen eine Nachricht der Rezeptionistin. Hank wirft ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er muss stärker zusammengezuckt sein als er dachte. 

“Lieutenant, ich bin gleich wieder da”, verkündet er zügig nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat. Er hört den Älteren im Hintergrund etwas unverständlich nuscheln, als er Richtung Rezeption geht.

Genervt wartet er darauf, dass der blasse Mann hinter der Schranke auftaucht. Über zehn Minuten musste er mit der Frau diskutieren, dass sie Connor endlich vorruft. Er fühlt sich schrecklich ihn um einen Gefallen bitten zu müssen, nachdem sie so auseinandergegangen sind wie beim letzten Mal.

Connor erstarrt zur Statue als er hinter der Tür hervorkommt und ihn sieht.

“Endlich!”, stößt er ungeduldig hervor und wirft der Frau am Tresen einen, logisch gesehen, unverdient, bösen Blick zu. Genervt tippt er mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen verschränkten Armen als der Braunhaarige unnötig langsam auf ihn zukommt. Mag sein, dass er sich ihm nicht von der besten Seite gezeigt hat, aber es gibt keinen Grund für so viel Misstrauen.

“Guten Tag. Was wollen Sie hier, Markus?”, begrüßt ihn Connor skeptisch. Seine zurückgelehnte, abgeneigt Körperhaltung spricht Bände, darüber wie gern er mit ihm spricht. Über zwei Armlängen steht er entfernt, als würde er einen Angriff erwarten. 

Zähneknirschend entscheidet er sich dagegen ihn, darauf an zu sprechen. Er ist nicht deswegen hier.

“Um es kurz zu fassen. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, denn CyberLife will nur mit dir verhandeln”, erklärt er sachlich und setzt ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf, “Wir haben alles probiert, aber sie bleiben stur.”

Connors Blick fällt für einen Augenblick auf den Boden, als seine LED schlagartig auf rot wechselt. Vorsicht versucht Markus ihm näher zu kommen in der Hoffnung sein Gegenüber zu beruhigen. Wider erwarten schnellt sein Blick zurück auf ihn und der jüngere Android stolpert zwei Schritte nach hinten. Seine Augen sind geweitet vor Angst und Schock. Sein Atem geht flach. 

“Connor, was-”, versucht Markus ihn mit Worten zu erreichen, aber der blasse Mann vor ihm weicht nur weiter zurück. In seiner Verzweiflung versucht er nochmal näher zukommen. Irgendwie muss er ihn beruhigen, ansonsten tut er sich schlimmstenfalls etwas an. Er kann aus der Entfernung nur schwer einschätzen wie hoch sein Stresslevel ist, aber seiner Vermutung nach zirka um die achtzig Prozent.

Ein letzter Schritt in Richtung des Braunhaarigen und wie von der Tarantel gestochen flüchtet er wieder nach Innen.


	5. Leben bedeutet Schmerz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für alle Rechtschreib-, Satzzeichen- und Grammatikfehler. Ich arbeite daran, aber Wunder kommen nicht über Nacht.

Irritiert schaut Hank von seinem Handy auf, als eine fremde Stimme quer durch das Büro nach Connor ruft. Es kostet ihn einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren, dass gefragter Android durch das Büro zu den Toiletten stürmt, dicht gefolgt von niemanden geringeren als Markus, dem Anführer von Jericho. 

“Connor!”, ruft er erneut gequält und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die allesamt genervt dreinschauenden Polizisten. Hank bemitleidet die Rezeptionisten für ihren hilflosen Versuch, den ungestümen Androiden zur Vernunft zu bringen. 

“Was ist hier los?”, schreitet der Älteste im Raum autoritär ein. Tatsächlich hält der aufgebrachte Mann inne und schenkt dem Größeren seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

“Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Lieutenant. Ich bringe ihn sofort nach draußen”, entschuldigt sich die junge Frau, welche kaum eine Woche bei ihnen arbeitet. Hank schüttelt beschwichtigend den Kopf. Sie tritt beschämt ein Stück zurück. Was für eine erste Woche, bemitleidet er sie im Stillen. 

Der Android mit den verschieden Augen verschränkt defensiv die Arme, bevor er knapp erklärt: “Wir brauchen Connors Hilfe, aber… er hat unerwartet reagiert. Es ist etwas kompliziert.”

“Wie kompliziert und wozu braucht ihr ihn?”, hakt Hank mit strenger Miene nach. Erst ist er lieber allein durch die Stadt gestreift als in Jericho zu bleiben und jetzt rennt Connor vor dem Mann weg, welcher eigentlich sein Schutzpatron sein soll. Irgendwas wird hier gespielt und er wird herausfinden was. 

“Wir haben uns das letzte Mal eher unschön gestritten”, gesteht der Anführer kleinlaut, “Ich hatte gehofft mich vielleicht heute entschuldigen zu können.”

“Sie haben sich mit Connor gestritten?”, entgegnet Hank ungläubig, “Und wozu braucht ihr ihn?”

Der Lieutenant bedenkt ihn mit einem unnötig kühlen Blick um ihn zum Reden zu bekommen. 

“J-Ja unschöne Sache, ähm… also wir...”, antwortet Markus zögerlich, “CyberLife setzt das Ultimatum, dass sie mit ihm sprechen. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, so…”

Hank fühlt sich auf einmal todmüde. Erschöpft fährt er sich über das Gesicht. Von allen Leuten müssen sie gerade Connor tyrannisieren.

“Ich bin viel zu alt für den Scheiß”, murmelt er leise und geht in Richtung der Toiletten, wo er den jungen Androiden vermutet. Markus folgt ihm unauffällig mit etwas Abstand. Er wirkt verunsichert, ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Anblick aus Hanks Perspektive.

“Connor? Ich bin’s. Du kannst rauskommen”, ruft er in den leeren Raum. Nichts regt sich, weshalb er weiter in das Bad tritt um die Kabinen ab zu gehen. Alle sind offen bis auf die Letzte. Sie ist nicht verschlossen. Langsam drückt er gegen die mit Kunststoff ummantelte Tür, welche sich mühelos öffnet. 

Connor steht mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Seine LED ist zu gelb zurückgekehrt, während er seine Arme fest um sich geschlungen hat. Er nimmt bewusst einige tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er sich umdreht und seine LED auf blau wechselt. Seine Miene ist neutral als wäre nichts passiert. 

Hank ist schleierhaft wie der Android sich nach etwas Panikattackenähnlichem so schnell beruhigen konnte. Menschen brauchen teilweise Stunden um ihre innere Mitte wieder zu finden.   
“Alles okay?”, fragt er zögerlich, aus Sorge Connor auf irgendeine Weise zu erschrecken. 

Der Kleinste der Runde zuckt wie erwartet leicht zusammen, aber antwortet standhafter als erwartet: “Ja… bitte entschuldige den Aufstand.”

Für ein Moment herrscht Stille. Der blasse Android hat seinen Blick gesenkt, als müsste er nachdenken, bevor er aufschaut und sich an Markus wendet: “Ich werde mit ihnen reden, wenn es deren Bedingung ist. Könnten Sie mir bitte alles weitere dazu übermitteln?”

Schweigend beobachtet Hank wie Markus betrübt das Gesicht verzieht unter Connors distanzierten Ton. Der Ältere setzt ein höfliches Lächeln auf als er sich bedankt und dem Anderen die Hand entgegen streckt. Es irritiert den alten Lieutenant immer noch, wenn die Haut der Androiden sich auflöst und ihre eigentliche Hülle zum Vorschein kommt. Es ist ihm ein Rätsel wie das überhaupt funktioniert, selbst Connor konnte ihm darauf keine hundertprozentige Antwort geben. Irgendetwas von einer chemischen Reaktion, laut ihm, aber auch er war sich nicht sicher.

Nach kurzem Zögern ergreift Connor die Hand. Sie berühren sich nur wenige Sekunden, bevor der Jüngere sich zurückzieht und mit einer schnellen Verabschiedung wieder nach draußen Richtung Büro verschwindet.

“Es geht ihm gut, oder? Er ist nach dem Streit spurlos verschwunden. Es ist reiner Zufall, dass wir ihn gefunden haben”, gesteht Markus ihm nachdenklich, “Noah wusste, dass wir ihn suchen und hat sich bei uns gemeldet.”

Hank erinnert sich vage daran wer Noah ist. Er ist einer der wenigen Androiden, die tatsächlich zu ihrer Arbeit zurückgekehrt sind und helfen, dass sie nicht komplett in Anarchie versinken. Der Ältere muss gestehen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass er heute da ist.

“Hat ein Dach und einen Job”, antwortet er einsilbig, “Ist mehr als mancher Mensch hat.”

Während des Sprechens haben sie bereits die Toilette verlassen. Markus verabschiedet sich höflich und entschuldigt sich für die Störung. Hank ist ziemlich egal was der Android sagt, eigentlich will er nur so schnell wie möglich zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz um nach Connor zu sehen. Der junge Mann mag ein Meister im Verstecken sein, aber nach so einem Ausbruch ist man nicht einfach auf Knopfdruck wieder okay, zumindest nach menschlichem Urteil. 

Wider erwarten, ist Connor nicht an seinem Schreibtisch oder irgendwo im Büro zu finden. Verwirrt lässt sich der Lieutenant in seinen Stuhl fallen, als er endlich den Androiden findet. Er ist gleich zum Captain um ihn über, was auch immer Markus wirklich will, zu informieren. 

Er streckt sich ausgiebig, bevor er zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehrt. Die Pause war unnötig lang und sein Partner wird, dass sicher hinten anhängen wollen.

“Hat ziemlich lang gedauert”, merkt Hank an, als er Connor sich setzen hört. Über eine Viertelstunde hat er mit ihrem Vorgesetzten gesprochen.

“Ja, er hatte noch einige Fragen und hat mir noch ein, zwei Ratschläge gegeben”, antwortet der Junge neben ihm abwesend.  
“Sonst noch was?”, hakt er skeptisch nach und wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. 

“Nicht wirklich, nur das sie nach der Revolution sofort die Androiden aus dem Beweisraum abgeholt haben?”, entgegnet der Jüngere eine Frage.

“Wollten vielleicht keine Beerdigung bezahlen”, scherzt er zur Antwort und schenkt ihm ein halbseitiges Lächeln. Der Android macht sich viel zu viele Gedanken um alles. 

“Vielleicht”, stimmt Connor wenig überzeugt zu und widmet sich wieder endgültig seiner Arbeit.

Die Sonne ist lang untergegangen als sie endlich Zuhause ankommen. Connor hat seinen Freund überredet eine halbe Stunde länger zu bleiben, aber sein Verhalten lässt es wirken als hätte sie Tage auf Arbeit verbracht. 

“Wir hätten so viel früher Zuhause sein können!”, beschwert sich Hank lautstark, “Nicht Sumo, wegen dem da musstest wir hungern.” 

Connor hat aufgeben etwas zu sage, stattdessen sieht er zu wie der Ältere seinen Hund streichelt und dessen Schüssel nachfüllt, bevor er sich selbst etwas zum Abendessen macht.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken setzt er sich auf die Couch. Hanks Essverhalten hat sich nur minimal verbessert, aber da es immer in einem sinnlosen Streit endet, hat Connor weitgehend aufgegeben etwas zu sagen. Der alte Lieutenant ist ein Sturkopf und Essgewohnheiten, die sich über Jahre gefestigt haben, wird er nicht so einfach aus ihm herausbekommen. 

Seine Gedanken driften von Hank zu Markus und dem was er ihm übermittelt hat. Die Besprechung ist in reichlich einer Woche. Vorwiegend geht es den Androiden von Jericho um die medizinische Versorgung aller Art, auch die Arterhaltung ist auf lange Sicht eine Frage, die geklärt gehört. Rechtlich gesehen hat CyberLife immer noch einen Anspruch auf ihren Körper. 

Connor entweicht ein langer Seufzer noch ehe er es selbst bemerkt. Ihm ist es ein Rätsel wie er den Konzern überreden soll ihnen zu helfen. Natürlich sind sie in einer ähnlichen Zwicklage wie sie, aber ihre Ausgangslage ist immer noch besser. Sie müssen nicht um ihr Leben sondern nur um ihren Profit fürchten. 

Er muss einen Weg finden, wie CyberLife Profit daraus schlägt ihnen zu helfen, oder zumindest sie soweit manipulieren, dass sie glauben, dass es ihre beste Chance ist. 

“Zermatter dir nicht den Kopf wegen den Verhandlungen”, versucht ihn Hank auf zu heitern, “Du wirst das rocken!” 

Der Mann setzt sich neben ihn und nimmt einen großen Bissen aus seinem Sandwich und einen großen Schluck aus seinem ‘Feierabendbier’. Es ist besser als Whiskey, aber dennoch sollte er aufhören.

“Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso sie unbedingt mit mir sprechen wollen”, wundert er sich missmutig, “Ich vertraue ihnen nicht.”

“Ich versteh’, was du meinst. Sei einfach vorsichtig mit den Arschlöchern, ‘kay?”, bittet Hank väterlich.

Der Abend wie der Großteil der nächsten Woche verläuft ohne große Aufregung. Einige Streitigkeiten zwische Menschen und Androiden mussten sie schlichten. Menschen, die Androiden angegangen sind, festnehmen und wiederum Androiden, welche gestohlen haben, zur Verantwortung ziehen. 

Es ist schwierig irgendetwas zu machen, als ausdrücklich vor Folgen in der Zukunft zu warnen. Es gibt noch keine richtigen Gesetze für die Androiden Problematik und selbst, wenn wären sie noch lange nicht in Kraft. 

Connor hat sich schneller als erwartet in der Rolle als Detektiv wieder eingefunden. Auch die Kollegen haben ihn mit offenen Armen angenommen, abgesehen von Detektiv Reed natürlich, welcher jede Situation dafür nutzt ihn zu degradieren. Trotzdem kommt es ihm falsch vor, als wäre es nicht das was er machen soll, andererseits kommt ihm in den letzten Wochen so viel falsch und verwirrend vor, dass er nicht unterscheiden kann zwischen Wahrheit und Einbildung.

“Lieutenant, wir haben einen Fall. Ein Mann wurde in seiner Wohnung ermordet”, informiert er seinen Partner. Der Ältere grummelt unverständlich, während er aufsteht.

“Komme”, erklärt er schließlich grimmig, während er seine dicke Winterjacke anzieht. Connor hat sich bereits fertig angezogen. Hank war so freundlich ihm einen alten Mantel aus zu leihen, in welchen er bereits seit Jahren nicht mehr reinpasst und der damit nur minimal zu groß für den Android ist.

Hank verzichtet auf seine laute Musik, damit er Connors Wegbeschreibungen besser versteht. Abgesehen davon herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen. Eigentlich sollte er Hank über das Wichtigste zum Fall informieren, aber der Lieutenant hat sich noch nie dafür interessiert was er zu dem Thema zu sagen hat, außerdem wird man es ihnen am Tatort noch oft genug sagen. 

“Besser als jedes Navi, danke Connor!”, merkt Hank erleichtert an, der ohne sich einmal zu verfahren am Ziel angekommen ist.

Sie werden von einem jungen Officer empfangen. Er hält ein Tablet in der Hand und wartet darauf, sie über alle Detail auf zu klären. 

Das Opfer heißt Liam Walesman, war siebenundvierzig Jahre alt und ursprünglich aus Australien. Nach Kartei ist er seit zehn Jahren geschieden, keine Kinder, und hat sich mit Minijobs über Wasser gehalten. 

Außerdem besaß er mehrere Verwarnungen wegen Gewalt gegen Androiden. 

“Er wurde durch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf getötet?”, fragt Hank zur Sicherheit. 

Der Officer nickt eifrig: “Laut den Gerichtsmediziner ein heftiger Schlag mit einer Glasvase, so zwischen zehn, elf Uhr, außerdem weist der Raum und er Kampfspuren auf.”

Der Lieutenant bedankt sich wortlos bei dem jungen Mann und beginnt den Raum nach Hinweisen auf den Angreifer ab zu suchen. Connor schaut sich, stattdessen die Leiche an.

Um dem Körper liegen Glasscherben verteilt und an seinem Hinterkopf ist eine blutige Wunde. In einem unauffälligem Moment, tippt er knapp in die Blutlache und testet es auf Drogen. Das Ergebnis ist negativ, abgesehen von minimalen nicht identifizierbaren Thiriumrückständen. Generell sind die Möbel, Wände, Böden und selbst seine Kleidung gesprenkelt in der blauen Farbe. Alte und frische Spuren, verteilt überall. Die Menschen können es nicht sehen, aber für ihn ist alles kristallklar.

“Und hast du was?”, erkundigt sich Hank, nachdem er den gesamten Raum abgesucht hat.

“Wir scheinen es mindestens mit zwei Tätern zu tun zu haben”, erklärt Connor und betrachtet den Toten, “Wenn man von hinten erschlagen wird, liegt man für gewöhnlich nicht auf dem Rücken.”  
“Stimmt”, bestätigt sein Partner nachdenklich, “Hilft nur nicht bei der Suche. Zeugen gibt es auch keine Brauchbaren.”

“Wir suchen nach mindestens einem mittelschwer verletzten Androiden”, offenbart er und sieht sich nervös um, “Hier sind überall Thiriumrückstände, manche frisch, manche alt.”

“Thirium war das Zeug, was ihr als Blut habt, oder? Und wieso sollten Androiden im Haus eines Androidengegners sein?”, stellt Hank irritiert fest.

“Das ist die Frage, die es zu lösen gibt”, erklärt Connor ruhig, “Ich geh mich weiter umsehen, vielleicht finde ich was.”

Er ist von sich selbst überrascht, wie standhaft seine Stimme klingt. Eigentlich schreit ihn alles an, er soll verschwinden. Sein Stresslevel ist bereits bei ihrer Ankunft auf über vierzig gestiegen. Irgendetwas an diesem Ort versetzt ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Es ist ihm nur schleierhaft ob es sich dabei um seine Paranoia handelt oder ob eine wirkliche Gefahr ihr auf ihn lauert. 

Für einen Moment hält er inne. Er hat keine Zeit um sich sinnlos Gedanken zu machen. Er beschließt, dass es die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem ersten Fall mit Hank ist, die ihn nervös macht.

Weiter im Inneren wird er von noch mehr Thirium begrüßt. Er widersteht dem Drang einfach um zu drehen. Er wünschte, er könnte es nicht sehen und einfach unbeschwert daran vorbeigehen wie die Menschen von der Spurensicherung. 

Egal wo er nach der Revolution hin gegangen ist. Überall hat er die blauen Flecken gesehen, vor allem in Innenräumen. Niemanden interessiert es mit einem besonderen Putzmittel zu putzen damit sie verschwinden, ‘da es ja niemand sieht’.

Den Flur runter entdeckt er einen besonders auffällig ‘blutigen’ Ort. Der Teppich ist vielfach mit Thirium an den Händen angefasst wurden. Auch der Boden daneben ist stärker als der Rest des Hauses befleckt. Ohne weiter nachzudenken zieht er das sperrige Stück Stoff zur Seite und offenbart was darunter versteckt war.

“Lieutenant, ich hab womöglich etwas gefunden”, ruft Connor seinen Freund, welcher am Ende des Flurs die halb aus den Angeln gerissene Tür analysiert. 

“Was hast du?”, fragt er neugierig, während er näher kommt, “Eine Luke?”

“Unzählige Male mit Thirium an den Händen geöffnet, allein in den letzten Wochen”, erläutert der junge Detektiv näher, “Soll ich sie öffnen?”

Hank nickt, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktritt und an seinen Gürtel fasst: “Sei vorsichtig, wer weiß was sich dort unten versteckt.” 

In einer flüssigen Bewegung entriegelt er die Luke und öffnet sie behutsam; nun liegt vor ihnen ein tiefes Loch. Nach einer schnellen Analyse verkündet Connor: “2,30 Meter, offensichtlich eine Art Keller. An der Leiter ist ebenfalls Thirium. Soll ich runterklettern?”

“Zu gefährlich, wer weiß was der Arsch dort gemacht hat”, geht der Lieutenant sofort dazwischen, “Ich geh’.”

“Ich kann im Dunkeln besser als ein Mensch sehen”, wirft Connor konstruktiv ein, “Und die größte Gefahr ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein verängstigter Android.”

Hank murrt widerwillig und lässt ihm doch den Vortritt.

“Sei ja vorsichtig, falls irgendetwas ist, ruf, verstanden?”, belehrt der Ältere ihn, bevor er ihn runterklettern lässt. 

Unten ist es dunkler und geräumiger als erwartet. Das einzige Licht ist der Schein von ober. Er nickt seinem Freund noch einmal zu, bevor er sich von der Leiter entfernt und sich umzuschauen. Der Raum ist klein und abgesehen von der Leiter leer. Er kann nicht sagen, ob sich Thirium in dem Raum befindet, dafür ist das Licht zu schwach, aber der Schein reicht für ihn um eine Unebenheit zu erkennen. Bei näherer Analyse erkennt er eine Tür.

“Alles okay?”, erkundigt sich Hank besorgt von oben, “Soll ich nachkommen?”

“Hier ist eine Tür”, ruft er zurück, “Ich werde versuchen sie zu öffnen.”

“Connor, warte”, unterbricht ihn der Lieutenant von oben, “Ich komme runter.”

Keine Minute späte steht der erfahrene Polizist unten an der Leiter. Eine plötzliche Welle an Licht flutet das Kabuff. Ein dumpfes Geräusch als würde etwas oder jemand zu Boden stürzen, schallt durch den Raum. 

Panisch dreht sich der gestandene Mann um und hechtet auf seinen jungen Partner zu. Seine LED glüht in einem gefährlich rot und stellt einen erschreckenden Kontrast zu dem sonstigen ruhigen Blau dar. 

Hank achtet nicht auf den zweiten Raum aus dem das Licht kommt, alles was ihn interessiert ist Connor, der mit geweiteten Augen und ausdrucksleerem Gesicht geradeaus stiert. 

“Connor! Was ist los?”, heischt Hank den Jungen vor sich an. Angesprochener reagiert verzögert und zeigt mit stark zitternder Hand in den Raum vor ihnen. Erst nach langem Zögern kann er den Blick von seinem Partner lösen und bereut es sofort. Jede Farbe weicht aus seinen Zügen als er das Bild vor ihnen erblickt. 

Selbst die schlimmsten Tatorten, die er gesehen hat, erscheinen ihm auf einmal fast schön. Wie in einem Horrorfilm ist der Raum getränkt in Blut, zwar blaues Blut, aber Androiden leben wie sie und der Gedanke, dass Thirium schneller sich auflöst als es an einer Wand klebt, verstärkt seine Übelkeit nur. Abgetrennte Arme, Beine und Köpfe liegen überall oder zumindest glaubt er, dass es mal Köpfe waren. Es ist als hätte ein Tornado durch den Raum gefegt und alles in Stücke gerissen. Er verkneift sich mit aller Kraft die Vorstellung wie es aussähe, wenn es Menschen gewesen wären. 

“D-Da… Er-Er lebt!”, stammelt der Android neben ihm in die Stille.

“Was?”, fragt er ungläubig. In dem Raum kann unmöglich noch etwas leben.

“Er lebt!”, wiederholt Connor und springt schlagartig auf und stürmt in den Raum in Richtung eines Androiden, welchen Hank vorher nicht bemerkt hat. Um ihn liegen entstellte Leichen, bei welchen er teilweise nicht mal mehr das ‘Geschlecht’ feststellen kann, geschweige denn das Model.

Dem Androiden, zu den Connor ihn geführt hat, fehlen einige Finger. Sein Exoskelett ist stark beschädigt, aber für den sonstigen Zustand im Raum sieht er sehr gut aus. 

Sein Partner lässt sich vorsichtig neben ihm fallen und beseitigt achtlos die zerstörten Biokomponenten, die auf und um den Anderen vor ihnen liegen. Mühelos, aber sanft dreht er ihn auf den Rücken um einen Blick auf das Gesicht zu erhaschen. 

“Hey, kannst du mich hören?”, fragt Connor mit zittrig brechender Stimme. Hank fühlte sich lang nicht so hilflos. Er versteht nichts von Androidentechnik und sein Partner ist auch kein Profi.

Ein quietschen, kreischendes Geräusch verlässt die Kehle des Verletzten. Connor greift hektisch nach seiner Hand und beschwichtigt: “Nicht, dein Stimmenmodulator scheint beschädigt. Ich werde eine Diagnose über dich laufen lassen. Bitte, halt still.”

Hank kämpft mit der in ihm weiter aufkommender Übelkeit. Der Raum stinkt beißend nach Chemie, was ohne Zweifel von dem Thirium kommt. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn es für Menschen schädlich ist die Dämpfe ein zu atmen.

Ihm wird noch mulmiger als Connors Hand sich weiß verfärbt. Das letzte Mal hat sich der Android anschließend selbst erschossen und die Begegnung mit Markus zählt er nicht. Nur ungern würde er sowas erneut erleben, auch um Willen der Beiden vor ihm. 

Es kehrt augenblicklich Ruhe in dem Albtraumraum ein als Connor die Hand des Anderen loslässt. Hank hält die Luft an, zusammen mit den wenigen anderen menschlichen Polizisten, die in der Zwischenzeit ihnen gefolgt sind. Es kann kein gutes Zeichen sein, dass der Junge vollkommen regungslos am Boden sitzt mit glühender Schläfe.

“Con-...”, er stockt als er seine Tränen entdeckt, “...nor?”

Angesprochener reagiert nicht, wie eine Statue kauert er vor dem Anderen und weint ohne die Miene zu verziehen. 

Der Lieutenant weiß nicht, was er tun soll, besorgt wiederholt er seinen Namen, bis er sich ihm mit tränengetränkten Wangen zuwendet. 

“Es… Ich… Es tut mir so leid”, schluchzt der braunhaarige Detektiv stockend. Wie in Zeitlupe bricht er über den Sterbenden zusammen. Er klammert sich an dessen Hand fest als wäre es seine Lebensleine. Beschwörerisch schluchzt er eine schwache Entschuldigung nach der anderen hervor.

Voller Mitleid kauert Hank sich neben seine aufgelösten Partner. Er kann nur machtlos zusehen wie der junge Mann vor ihm stirbt, ohne Zweifel das Werk des Mannes, der oben erschlagen liegt.

Es ist selten, dass er keinerlei Mitgefühl mit einem Mordopfer hat, aber diesen Mann würde er gern höchstpersönlich umbringen. Er will sich nicht vorstellen wie viele Leben er beendet hat, nachdem er ihnen sonst was angetan hat. Sie hatten nie die Gelegenheit ihr Leben zu genießen. 

Nur im Augenwinkel bemerkt er wie seine Kollegen sich im Raum umsehen. Einige scheinen betrübt, andere angewidert und wieder anderen scheint einfach nur schlecht zu sein. Es interessiert ihn nicht, was sie denken oder tun, solang sie still sind. 

Langsam wechselt die LED des am Boden Liegenden von Rot auf Blau und nach einem Kreisen mehr auf aus. Er ist fort. Sie könnten bereits Stunden hier Kauern oder auch nur Minuten. Hank hat sein Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren und im Moment kümmert es ihn nicht.

“Connor?”, haucht er sacht, “Komm, wir sollten gehen.” 

Vorsichtig legt er ihm erst die eine, dann die andere Hand auf die Schulter und zieht ihn behutsam auf die Beine. Seine Wangen sind überströmt von den vielen vergossen Tränen, zu denen sich keine Neuen reihen, sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos wie das einer seelenlosen Puppe. 

Voller Sorge setzt er erneut an, doch fällt ihm Connor mit monotoner Stimme ins unausgesprochene Wort: “Er hat an ihnen experimentiert. Sie auseinandergenommen. Er wollte nur leben. Er wollte nur leben.”

Gefangen in einem neuen Mantra murmelt der junge Android vor sich ihn, während ihn Hank bedächtig aus dem Keller durch das Haus nach draußen zu seinen Wagen führt. Ihre Kollegen sehen ihnen mit fahlen Gesichtern entgegen und schweigen. Sie wissen, dass kein Wort den Lieutenant aufhalten wird zu gehen. 

Er gurtet Connor an, bevor er sich auf die Fahrerseite begibt und den Motor anlässt: “Alles wird gut, Kleiner. Wir fahren nach Hause. Dort bist du sicher.”


	6. Ruhe nach dem Sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für alle Rechtschreib-, Satzzeichen- und Grammatikfehler. Ich arbeite daran, aber Wunder kommen nicht über Nacht.

Nur das Flüstern des Androiden erfüllt den Wagen mit Geräusch und selbst dieses stoppt nach kurzer Zeit. Hin und wieder erhascht Hank einen Blick auf seinen Beifahrer, der seelenlos auf die Armatur starrt. In der Reflektion der Scheibe kann er das gefährliche Blinken der LED entdecken.

Es kostet den Lieutenant einige Überwindung die Ruhe zu durchbrechen. Manchmal, wenn Stille lang anhält wird sie so schwer, dass es einem alle Kraft bedarf um sie zu stören.

“Na komm, lass uns reingehen. Da ist es schöner als hier”, spricht er in einem Seufzen. Connor nickt. Das erste Lebenszeichen seit sie losgefahren sind. Es ist angenehm zu beobachten, dass er zumindest wieder reagiert, obwohl er nicht ernsthaft einen Versuch unternimmt auszusteigen. 

Hank nimmt sich die Zeit und hilft seinem Partner aus dem Wagen. Mit sanften Druck zwischen den Schulterplatten, oder eher dem androidischen Äquivalent dazu, bewegt er ihn Richtung Eingang. 

An der Tür wartet Sumo auf sie, doch wider seiner Erwartung bettelt er nicht sofort um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, sondern beobachtet sie skeptisch. Nur zögerlich nähert er sich Connor mit einem tiefen, kaum hörbaren Wimmern. Es überrascht ihn mehr als er zugeben will, wie verständig Tiere manchmal sein können.

“Schon gut, Sumo. Er ist nur bisschen mitgenommen von Arbeit”, versucht Hank seinem Hund zu erklären, was vorgeht. Wie erwartet, ignoriert ihn sein eigenes Haustier um weiter um die Aufmerksamkeit seines neuen Freundes zu betteln.   
Vorsichtig zieht er dem Androiden die in bläuen Blut getränkte Jacke und nassen Schuhe aus, anschließend führt er ihn so behutsam wie möglich zur Couch. 

“Bin gleich wieder da, Kleiner”, erklärt er väterlich, nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens.

Er holt aus dem Bad einen Waschlappen, während er sich Vorwürfe macht, jetzt am liebsten sich besinnungslos Betrinken zu wollen. Connor braucht ihn und an alles was er denken kann sind die Whiskeyflaschen tief in der hintersten Ecke seines Thekenschrankes.

Wieder zurück in der Wohnstube findet er Sumo breit auf dem Sofa liegen. Er hat sich so gut er kann um den Androiden geschlungen und stupst immer wieder bettelnd einen Arm an. Hank beobachtet sie einen Moment mit einem müden Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit macht und dem Androiden das Gesicht abwischt, um alle trockenes Tränen von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. 

Nach getaner Arbeit bringt er den Lappen wieder ins Bad. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Connor mag zwar sein Mitbewohner und Freund sein, aber streng genommen weiß er fast nichts über ihn. Es fällt ihm schwer einzuschätzen ob ihn in Ruhe zu lassen wirklich die beste Handlungsweise ist. Hank seufzt tief, während er den Jungen vor sich beobachtet. Er will so dringend Trinken. 

All seine Gedanken lösen sich in Luft auf als Connor den Blick hebt und ihn ansieht. Seine Stimme ist so leis und gebrechlich, dass Hank sie anfangs fast nicht hört: “Wieso-Wieso tun Menschen sowas immer wieder? Wir haben ihnen doch nichts getan.”

Hank würde ihm so gern eine Antwort geben. Diese Frage hat er sich so oft gestellt und nie fand er eine Antwort. Es ist ihm bis heute schleierhaft wie grausam die Menschheit mit sich und andern umgeht. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Fall sieht wo ein Partner den Anderen missbraucht, die Eltern ihre Kinder oder auch nur ein Besitzer sein Haustier, rollen sich ihm die Fußnägel hoch und in ihm kommt diese Frage auf. Er wünschte wirklich er hätte eine Antwort für sie. 

“Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Ich wünschte wirklich”, gesteht er missmutig, “Aber manche Menschen scheinen einfach Monster zu sein.”

Connor nickt abwesend. Sein Blick fällt wieder auf seinen Schoß, der vollkommen von Sumo bedeckt ist. Langsam hebt er die Hand um durch sein weiches Fell zu fahren. 

Hank beobachtet sie schweigend. Insgeheim fragt sich ein Teil von ihm, was der Junge gesehen hat, als er den Anderen berührt hat. Leider kann er nicht in ihn hineinsehen und nachhaken kommt nicht in Frage.

“Ich müsste noch hier irgendwo eine DVD haben, die du dir ansehen kannst, ‘kay?”, verkündet er schließlich mit dem Plan Connor von seinen Gedanken ab zu lenken. Wieder nickt der Android schwach. Seine LED wechselt ebenfalls immer stärker auf ein dauerhaftes gelb zurück. Nur selten flackert sie kurz rot auf. 

Es kostet ihn eine Weile die verstaubte Hülle zu finden. Korrigierend stellt er fest, dass es ein Blu-ray ist, wobei er sich nie darum gekümmert hat, was der Unterschied dazwischen eigentlich ist. 

Es ist eine Kinderserie aus den Ende 2010ern und frühen 2020ern. Ihm sagt der Titel nichts, aber er weiß, dass eine seiner Exfreundinnen die Serie mochte. Warum sie die Serie nicht mitgenommen hat, ist ihm jedoch schleierhaft. 

Er denkt nicht weiter darüber nach und legt die Blu-ray in den Player. Kurz beobachtet er Connor, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Serie nicht irgendetwas in ihm triggert. 

Als er keine Anzeichen von Angst zeigt, geht Hank in die Küche um sein Handy hervor zu holen. Mit erschrecken stellt er fest, dass es gerade mal zwei ist, dabei fühlt er sich als wäre es bereits Mitternacht. Er weiß nicht zum wievielten Mal er seufzt als er die Nummer seines Captains wählt.

Es klingelt zweimal, bevor eine griesgrämiger Stimme ans Telefon geht: “Detroit Police Department. Captain Fowler.”  
“Hey Jeff, Anderson hier”, begrüßt er ihn und fährt sich angespannt durch den Nacken.

“Hank? Was zum Teufel! Warum rufst du an?”, wundert sich der Mann am Telefon, “Solltest du nicht hier sein und arbeiten?” 

“Ja, die Sache mit dem Arbeiten, he… Wie erkläre ich das am Besten”, setzt er ungeschickt an, “Connor und ich waren bei dem Tatort und der kranke Irre dachte, Androiden zerpflücken zu müssen. Nett gesagt, Connor ist fertig für heute.”

“Und weniger nett?”, hakt Jeffrey weiter nach.

“Er… ist in einer Art Schockstarre, keine Ahnung was er anstellt, wenn ich ihn allein lasse”, führt er weiter aus, “Er hat dieses Verbindedingens mit einem fast toten Androiden aufgebaut und seitdem ist er so.”

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit herrscht Stille in der Leitung, bevor Fowler genervt aufstöhnt: “Verdammt, dieser Junge. Bleib bei mir, Hank. Schick mir den Bericht zu dem Tatort… und er soll morgen Zuhause bleiben.”

“Klar, abgefuckter Bastard von gefolterten Androiden ermordet wurden. Reicht doch als Bericht, oder?”, scherzt Hank trocken. Er kann sich bildlich den tadelnden Blick seines alten Kameraden vorstellen. 

“Hank”, stößt dieser bedrohlich aus. 

Mit einem humorlosen Lachen antwortet er: “Schon klar, professionell. Ich meld’ mich morgen nochmal.” 

“Mach’s gut und hab’ ein Auge auf Connor”, verabschiedet sich der Captain in versöhnlichen Ton.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken holt er sich eine Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank um irgendwie das Bedürfnis sich zu betrinken zu stillen. Mit seinem Getränk in der Hand geht er zu seinem Rechner. Er weiß nicht mal, was er wirklich rein schreiben soll, außer das was ohnehin schon in der Fallakte steht. 

Connor wüsste vermutlich sehr viel mehr, aber in seiner Verfassung ist es keine Option ihn zu bitten den Bericht zu schreiben. 

Im Augenwinkel kann er sehen wie er sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt hat. Sumo liegt ruhig neben ihm und döst. Mit Erleichterung stellt er fest, dass sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktioniert. Seine Schläfe leuchtet zwar immer noch gelb, aber ihm scheint es fast, als wäre es jetzt die Serie und keine traumatischen Erinnerungen. 

“Connor, alles gut?”, erkundigt er sich in der Hoffnung irgendeine verbale Antwort zu bekommen, doch wieder nickt er nur schwach.

Der Bericht ist wie erwartet schnell verfasst. Vermutlich wüsste er mehr, wenn er den Tatort länger untersucht hätte, wäre da nicht Connor dazwischen gekommen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wünscht er sich, dass der Junge die Falltür nicht gefunden hätte, aber die Vorstellung, dass diese arme Android dann allein begraben unter Leichenteilen gestorben wäre, passt ihm auch nicht. 

“So und abgeschickt!”, verkündet er enthusiastisch, “Wie wär’s mit einem kleinen Spaziergang, Connor?”

Angesprochener sitzt mit um sich geschlungener Decke und angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa.

“Lieber nicht”, nuschelt er über seine Knie hinweg, während er intensiv den Fernseher studiert.

Hank lässt sich auf die Couch neben ihm fallen. Es beruhigt ihn ungemein, dass Connors LED zu blau zurückgekehrt ist und er antwortet.

“Soo~ und worum geht’s hier genau?”, fragt er weiter, als er seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm wendet und irgendwelchen Kindern beim Kämpfen zu sieht.

“Um Superhelden, die gegen das Böse kämpfen? In Paris?”, flüster der Android unsicher, “Ich verstehe nicht, wie niemand sie wieder erkennt. Der eine ist immerhin ein Model.”

“Vielleicht ist es ja Magie!”, stichelt Hank lachend, “Es ist eine Kinderserie, die sind nie komplett logisch.”

Ein unbestimmbares Grummeln ist alles, was er zur Antwort erhält. Es überrascht ihn nicht, dass es den Jüngeren verwirrt. Er hat sogar Dokumentationen als unlogisch oder inkorrekt beschimpft, weil irgendeine Zahl nicht mehr aktuell war. Es hat ihn lang gebraucht sich damit ab zu finden, dass Menschen auf sowas keinen Wert legen solang das große Ganze stimmt. 

Erst Sumos Gequengel an der Tür holt die beiden Männer zurück in die Gegenwart. Hank ist gar nicht aufgefallen wie spät es ist und was für einen Hunger er hat. Sie sind zirka bei der Hälfte der Serie. Er lässt den großen Hund raus um sein Geschäft zu erledigen, bevor er ihm seine Mahlzeit gibt. 

“Hey, wollen wir zusammen etwas Kochen?”, versucht er seinen Schützling vom Sofa hoch zu bekommen. Connor ist immer froh, wenn er nicht auf irgendwelche Fertignahrung zurückgreift und tatsächlich selbst kocht, so auch dieses Mal. Zwar sind die Bewegungen immer noch vergleichsweise langsam und zurückhaltend, aber er reagiert.

“Was hast du vor?”, erkundigt der Android sich neugierig. Es fällt Hank ein Stein vom Herzen, dass Connor wieder langsam zu sich findet. 

Er schenkt ihm ein warmes Lächeln, während er schelmisch antwortet: “Versuch es zu erraten. Komm, wasch dir die Hände!”

Unnötig, aber erwartet, schnell errät der Android, dass sie Mac and Cheese zubereiten. Für einen Moment glaubt Hank Unzufriedenheit in den Augen seines Freundes zu erhaschen, als er ihn bestätigt, aber so schnell es erschien, verschwand es wieder. Ihm ist bewusst, dass Connor kein Freund von reichhaltigen Gerichten ist, aber er hat Hunger und das er überhaupt kocht, ist ein enormer Fortschritt.

Wie üblich verläuft das Essen schweigend ab. Normalerweise versucht Hank zumindest anfangs ein Gespräch ins Rollen zu bringen, doch meist verläuft es sich im Irgendwo, dank Connors Ungesprächigkeit. Ihm ist immer noch schleierhaft wo seine grauenhaften Smalltalkversuche geblieben sind. Anscheinend hat er sie zusammen mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein über Bord geworfen, als er ein Abweichler wurde.

“Connor?”, versucht er sanft die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers zu bekommen, als er fertig mit Essen ist, “Willst du über heute reden?”

“Eine AX 400 ist entkommen. Er ist ihr hinterher und dann ist noch eine weitere AX 400 ihm nach”, erklärt Connor, während er nervös an seinen Ärmeln zieht, “Da-Da waren über zwanzig Androiden… Er-Er hat sie… Er hat sie alle getötet.”

Sein letzter Satz ist fast vollkommen in einem Schluchzen untergegangen. Erneut fallen schwere Tränen über die Wangen des jungen Androiden. Hank kann nicht anders als seinen Instinkten zu folgen und den Jungen schützend in den Arm zu nehmen. Die Umarmung mag unbequem und vielleicht von Seiten des Androiden nicht gewollt sein, aber er wehrt sich nicht.

“Sshhh, ist gut. Ich weiß. Tut mir leid. Ist gut”, versucht er ihn zu beschwichtigen. Er ist nicht gut im Umgang mit Emotionen, besonders wenn es um seine eigenen geht, aber Connor verdient im Augenblick jeden Trost den er bieten kann, selbst wenn es kein guter ist und ihn schmerzlich an Cole erinnert, welcher der Letzte war, den er so gehalten hat. 

Über zehn Minuten dauert es bis sich Connor wieder beruhigt hat. Mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes wischt er sich über die Wangen um die letzten Tränen zu trocknen. Hank gibt zu, er beneidet Androiden darum, dass sie weinen können ohne danach auszusehen wie ein Häufchen Elend. 

“Tut mir leid”, nuschelt der Junge vor ihm leise, worauf er nur den Kopfschütteln kann.

“Quatsch, alles gut”, beschwichtigt er schließlich mit einem Lächeln, “Wollen wir noch bisschen weiterschauen?”

Connor nickt stumm und steht auf. Langsam gehen sie zurück zur Couch, auf welcher sich der Android kommentarlos wieder in seiner Decke einwickelt. Wie in einem Kokon aus weicher Wolle sitzt der Android vollkommen verdeckt auf dem Sofa, nur sein Gesicht lukt aus der Decke hervor. 

Hank schüttelt liebevoll den Kopf über sein Verhalten und setzt sich neben ihm. Er legt vorsichtig den Arm um ihn, was dieser mit einem schüchternen Lächeln begrüßt. 

Der nächste Morgen verläuft überraschend ruhig, eigentlich fast wie immer, abgesehen von Connors ungewöhnlich abwesenden Blick. Ohne Widerworte hat er den Vorschlag Zuhause zu bleiben entgegen genommen. Nur ein leises ‘Okay’ bekam er zur Antwort, bevor der Android wieder im Flüsterton zu Sumo sprach. 

“Du gehst aber, oder?”, fragt Connor nach einigen Minuten und schaut seitlich zu ihm.

“Kommt drauf an, ob du denkst, dass du ohne mich klar kommst oder nicht”, erwidert er aus der Küche mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand. Das Letzte was er will ist sich dem Androiden aufdrängen, aber wenn er nicht allein sein will, bleibt er gern. 

“Ich komm zurecht. Mir geht es gut… nur etwas… erschüttert…”, antwortet der Junge unsicher. Es scheint ihm schwer zu fallen seine Situation in Worte zu fassen.

“Nun gut. Ruf mich an wenn etwas ist”, beschließt Hank knapp und beendet sein Frühstück, bevor er so losmacht, dass er mit etwas Glück keine halbe Stunde zu spät ist. 

Stille. Eine unerträgliche Stille breitet sich im Haus aus als Hank endgültig zur Tür hinaus ist. Eigentlich ist er es gewohnt, mag es sogar, aber heute droht er unter ihr zu erdrücken. Unruhig schleicht er durch das Gebäude, Raum für Raum, auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung.

Er findet nichts als Staub und Dreck. Schlagartig bleibt er stehen als ihm die Idee kommt. Er kann Putzen. 

Wie besessen fängt er an die Regale auszuräumen und auszuwischen. Sumo bellt ein paar Mal aufgeregt sichtlich von seinem Putzwahn verwirrt. 

Connor stellt schweigend fest, dass es Jahre her sein muss seit das letzte Mal gründliche geputzt wurde. Vermutlich drei Jahre, merkt er bitter an und schiebt den Gedanken beiseite um das große Bücherregal zu reinigen und anschließend alphabetisch zu sortieren.

Nachdem er mit den Regalen, Schränken und dem Bett fertig ist, fängt er an zu staubsaugen und anschließend jeden Boden gründlich zu schrubben. Nur ein Zimmer lässt er bewusst aus. 

Den Raum am Ende des Flurs. Seinen Berechnungen nach verbirgt sich dahinter noch ein größeres Zimmer, welches ohne Zweifel einmal Cole gehört hat. Hank würde sicher nicht wollen, dass er darin herumwühlt. Außerdem ist die Tür ohnehin abgeschlossen.

Die Sonne ist bereits wieder am Untergehen als er mit seiner spontanen Großputzaktion fertig ist. Er lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen, welches er zuvor abgesaugt hat, und genießt für einen Augenblick die Stille. Doch es dauert nicht lang, da holt ihn wieder dieses unruhige Gefühl ein, nicht so stark wie am Morgen, aber immer noch merklich präsent. 

Als Sumo neben ihn auf die Couch springt, schaltet er den Fernseher ein um den Rest der Blu-Ray an zu schauen.

Es dauert nicht lang, da geht die Tür aus und ein übellauniger Hank stolpert in die Wohnung. Ohne ein Hallo zieht er leise fluchend seine Schuhe aus und hängt seinen klammen Mantel an den Haken. Mit wenigen gezielten Schritten ist er am Kühlschrank und holt sich eine Dose Bier, die er fast in einem Zug leert. Connor rümpft die Nase über sein Verhalten. Er kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn der Mann oder generell irgend jemand Alkohol trinkt.

“Hank?”, funkt er schüchtern durch die wiederkehrende Ruhe, “Irgendetwas vorgefallen?” 

Angesprochener schreckt merklich auf, anscheinend hat Hank total vergessen, dass Connor überhaupt anwesend ist. Er blinzelt einige Mal bis er auf die Frage seines Gegenüber eingeht: “Hey, Connor, ähm nein, nur anstrengend. Gab viel von gestern auf zu arbeiten.”

Der Mann lässt den Blick schweifen, vermutlich um dem Thema zu entkommen. 

“Hast du geputzt?”, hakt er schließlich ein, als er den sauberen Boden ansieht.

Nur scheu reagiert Connor mit einem Nicken. Vorsichtig tritt er einen Schritt näher. Hat er einen Fehler gemacht?

“Ich musste irgendwas machen, mich beschäftigen”, versucht er sich zu erklären, “Ich dachte… wenn es falsch war, sag es mir bitte. Ich wollte nicht-” 

„Schon, okay Connor. Ich war nur überrascht. Danke, aber du hättest nicht“, beschwichtigt der Ältere schnell und kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „Hast du sonst noch was gemacht?“

Erneut nickt Angesprochener. Er bleibt am Tisch stehen und fährt nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kante: “Ich habe nachgedacht. Hank, ich… ich glaube… Ich bin noch nicht soweit wieder beim DPD zu arbeiten. Es ist alles zu frisch.”

Als Connor aufschaut sieht er wie sein Gegenüber scheinbar erleichtert ausatmet. Seine Analyse bestätigt seine Vermutung noch weiter.

“Hank?”, reißt er ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Der alte Polizist schaut ihn einen Moment verwirrt an bis er seine Worte wiederfindet: “Ja, klar. Verständlich, hab ich schon geahnt.”

“Und warum hast du nichts gesagt?”, hakt Connor misstrauisch nach.

“Ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden”, gesteht sein Freund und scheint sich langsam bewusst zu werden, dass er vielleicht doch etwas hätte sagen sollen. 

“Ich bin auf Hilfe angewiesen”, verkündet er in überraschen wütenden Ton, “Zumindest wenn es um schwierige Entscheidungen geht. Ich hab noch nie groß etwas ‘entscheiden’ können.”

Hank begegnet ihm mit langem Schweigen. Es fällt ihm schwer einzuschätzen ob sein Ausbruch überhaupt gerechtfertigt ist. Er kann nicht mal sagen ob er vor einer Woche seinen Rat überhaupt angenommen hätte, da er von Amanda belehrt ist, dass blindes Vertrauen nur in die Katastrophe führt. 

Widerwillig schüttelt er den Kopf; er will jetzt nicht an sie denken. 

„Hey, hier, tut mir leid und so, wenn du das nächste Mal fragst, antworte ich ehrlich“, erklärt Hank kleinlaut und holt Connor damit zurück in die Realität. Der Android schüttelt beschwichtigend den Kopf. Es lässt sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht er zurück vor den Fernseher um den letzten Rest der Kinderserie an zu sehen.

Hank bleibt in der Küche, im Augenwinkel beobachtet Connor wie er sich das Essen von gestern warm macht und eine weitere Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holt. Er beschließt ihn vorerst allein zu lassen. Hank wirkt nicht, als wollte er aktuell Gesellschaft, davon abgesehen, dass er sowieso nicht weiß wie er ein Gespräch führt. In seinem Alltag ist bisher nichts von Belangen passiert, was es zu erzählen gäbe. 

Als er mit der Serie endet oder zumindest der ersten Staffel, schaltet er auf die Nachrichten um. Vielleicht hat sich mittlerweilen etwas getan, bei CyberLifes CEO. 

“Irgendetwas neues?“, fragt Hank hinter ihm. Erschrocken dreht er sich um. Er hat nicht mitbekommen, dass er fertig mit essen ist.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, sie spekulieren nur darüber, worum es morgen in den Verhandlungen konkret geht und wer der neue CEO von Cyber-Life ist, da der Alte am 12.November sein Amt niedergelegt hat“, erklärt Connor und stolpert dabei offensichtlich über den Namen des Konzerns. Er muss sich zusammennehmen, morgen muss er in der Lage sein ohne Zögern sprechen zu können. Er darf ihnen keine Angst zeigen, egal wer der CEO ist. 

Eine halbe Minute herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen, während Hank sich hinsetzt und sie der Nachrichtensprecherin zuhören. 

“Um was geht’s eigentlich?”, hakt Hank nach.

“Grundversorgung, vielleicht Arterhaltung und ähnliches. Sie haben immerhin das Monopol auf allem was wir brauchen”, erläutert Connor knapp, “Glaubst du, ich schaffe das?”

“Natürlich! Dir fällt schon was ein, wie du sie rum bekommst. Die Dreckskerle wollen Geld, lock sie damit so gut es geht”, rät ihm sein Freund zuversichtlich. Er nickt zustimmend und dreht sich wieder dem Fernseher zu um den Rest der Nachrichten zu verfolgen, welche aus hauptsächlich Aktienkurse, Sport und dem Wetter bestehen. 

Anschließend läuft eine alte Dokumentation über Korallenriffe, welche mittlerweilen so gut wie verschwunden sind und nur noch in künstlichen Systemen erhalten werden können. Trotzdem erfreut er sich an dem Anblick der vielen bunten Fische. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigt es ihn, den Tieren beim Schwimmen zu zu sehen. 

Hank scheint seine Leidenschaft nicht zu teilen, aber lässt ihm für den Rest des Abends die Freude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, kennt jemand die Serienreferenz, die ich genutzt habe?   
Ab nächsten Kapitel wird es "interessanter", versprochen. XD


	7. Von Freund zu Feind zu ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Konferenz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat TT3TT 
> 
> Ich hab die Geschichte nicht aufgegeben, eigentlich bin ich sogar schon ein Stück weiter, aber in meinem Leben gab es so viele Veränderungen aktuell, dass ich immer vergessen habe zu updaten...

Der nächste Tag beginnt früh. Die vergangen Wochen hat er, angelehnt an Hanks Schlafrhythmus, einen sechs Stunden Schlafzyklus eingerichtet, damit er nicht zu viel Zeit in der Nacht allein ist und von seinen Gedanken heimgesucht wird. Die Dunkelheit zieht ihn stets an die düstersten Orte seines Bewusstseins.

Heute dagegen ist er bereits nach der Hälfte der Zeit hellwach und wandert ziellos durch die Wohnung. Geistig geht er immer wieder alles durch. Sein System bringt stetig die schlimmst möglichen Szenarien hervor, sodass er langsam glaubt verrückt zu werden. 

Auf weichen Sohlen schleicht er schließlich ins Bad. Die Helligkeit der Lampe irritiert ihn erst, aber schneller als jeder Mensch gewöhnt er sich an die neue Umgebung und geht weiter zum Spiegel. Er ist immer noch am Rand mit vielen Notizzetteln beklebt. Nur wenig hat sich an dem Bild seit seinem ersten Besuch geändert. 

Im Spiegel blickt ihn sein eigenes nervöses Gesicht entgegen. Seine Augen sind unnötig geweitet, seine LED gelb und seine Haare sind leicht zerzaust. Er kämmt sich zuallererst die Haare, während er sich leise Mut zuspricht.

Er fällt ihm schwer zu zuordnen woher seine Unruhe kommt. Eigentlich sollte ihm sein Treffen mit CyberLife mehr Sorge bereiten, aber allein der Gedanke zurück nach Jericho zu müssen, lässt seine Thiriumpumpe ungewollt schnell schlagen. 

Er legt mit einem stummen Seufzer den Kamm ab, als plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine Hand auf seiner Schulter auftaucht. Schlagartig fährt er zusammen und dreht sich instinktiv auf einen Kampf eingestellt um. Es kostet ihn nur wenige Hundertstelsekunden um Hanks verschlafenes Gesicht zu erkennen, welches ihn müde, aber besorgt, entgegen blickt.

“Wollt’ dich nicht erschrecken”, gesteht der ältere Mann entschuldigend, “Mach’ dir bitte nicht zu viele Sorgen, dass wird schon.”

Er nickt zustimmend. Logisch gesehen hat sein Freund recht. Er weiß, was er tut und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Markus ihn wieder so attackiert wie damals. Dennoch kann er den letzten sturen Teil seines Bewusstseins nicht davon überzeugen.

“Ich bin… nur nervös oder so”, erklärt er langsam, “Ich tendiere dazu alles zu überanalysieren.”

“Auch schon aufgefallen?”, scherzt sein ehemaliger Arbeitspartner lachend. Er kann nur mit den Schultern zucken, unschlüssig was er darauf antworten sollte.

Sein Blick wandert von Hank hinter ihm zurück zum Spiegel und dort auf seine immernoch gelb leuchtende Schläfe.   
Theoretisch ist er in der Lage sie konstant auf einem ruhigen Blau zu halten, aber das ist eine unnötige Ablenkung von den Verhandlungen. Sie einfach zu behalten ist riskant, da CyberLife jedes Zeichen von Schwäche mit Sicherheit gegen ihn verwenden wird. 

Langsam hebt er die Hand um das kleine Lämpchen zu berühren. Er hat viele Androiden gesehen und getroffen, die sie einfach entfernt haben. Es kommt ihm falsch vor, als würde er mit ihr einen Teil seiner Identität verlieren, aber ihm bleibt wohl keine Wahl. 

Mit schweren Herzen senkt er den Blick auf der Suche nach einem spitzen Gegenstand. Er kann spüren wie Hank sich hinter ihm anspannt, als er nach der Schere auf der Ablage greift und sie hoch zu seiner Schläfe führt.

Überraschenderweise ist es ein Kinderspiel die LED zu entfernen. Eine winzige Drehbewegung löst sie aus ihrem Sockel und hinterlässt eine kleine Vertiefung, welche von seinem System sofort unter seiner künstlichen Haut versteckt wird. Das Lämpchen ist derweilen achtlos ins Waschbecken gefallen.

Er betrachtet sie nachdenklich. Es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen sie zu entfernen, würde sie ihn nicht bei seinen Verhandlungen stören. Für einen Augenblick fragt er sich ob er sie behalten sollte, aber er kann keinen schlüssigen Grund finden wieso. Nicht Mal einen wirklich sentimentalen Wert kann er an ihr finden, außer Erinnerungen an ein Leben, welches er lieber vergessen würde. 

“Alles okay?”, hakt Hank vorsichtig hinter ihm nach. Connor hatte für einen Augenblick fast vergessen, dass er noch hinter ihm steht.

“Glaube schon”, erklärt er mit gemischten Gefühlen, “Irgendwie… ungewohnt. Es ist besser, wenn sie meine Gemütslage nicht so einfach ablesen können.”

Sein Freund nickt zustimmend als sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel treffen. Einen Augenblick später verschwindet er aus dem Bad um dem Älteren seine Privatsphäre zu geben. 

Der Morgen ist still wie immer. Hank ist kein Morgenmensch und das wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern. Connor gesellt sich friedlich zu Sumo, nachdem er ihn rausgelassen hat, um sein Geschäft zu erledigen, während Hank sich einen Kaffee zu Genüge führt. 

Er musste heute besonders früh aufstehen, da er Connor persönlich nach Jericho fahren will. Dem Androiden ist schleierhaft wieso er so versessen darauf ist ihn hinzubringen und wieder abzuholen, aber ihm soll es recht sein. Er möchte sich nicht vorstellen was seine Gedanken mit ihm machen würden, wenn er die Fahrt dorthin allein verbringen würde. 

Schweigend steigen sie in den Wagen. Hank dreht die Musik besonders laut ‘damit er wach bleibt’ rechtfertigt er sich, aber Connor weiß, dass er einfach kein Interesse an einem Gespräch hat. So verläuft die Fahrt in zu lauter Heavy Metal Musik ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wird. Zumindest ersticken die lauten Klänge jeden Gedanken, der sich müßig durch Connors Kopf schleicht. Er mag kein zu großer Fan der Musik sein, aber sie erfüllt definitiv ihren Zweck.

“Da wären wir. Viel Erfolg!”, verkündet Hank als sie an der alten Kirche ankommen und er die Musik etwas leiser dreht.   
Wie ein Schlag trifft Connor die Realität. Insgeheim hat er sich gewünscht nie anzukommen. Er bekommt kein Wort raus und nickt stattdessen benommen, bevor er aussteigt. Er muss seinen ganzen Körper anspannen um sich vom Zittern abzuhalten. Einerseits durch die Kälte, die ihm wie eine Peitsche ins Gesicht schlägt, andererseits aus Nervosität.   
“Connor”, hört er Hanks tiefe Stimme hinter sich, “Alles wird gut. Vertrau mir da.” 

Der Größere legt ihm die Hände auf seine Schulter; sacht dreht er ihn zu sich und erzwingt damit Blickkontakt.   
“Ich hol dich ab, wenn alles vorbei ist”, versichert der Größere fast liebevoll, während er ihm sacht über die Oberarme streicht. Connor holt mehrere tiefe Atemzüge in der Hoffnung, dass die kühle Luft seinen Prozessor heruntergekühlt. Einen Augenblick sammelt er sich mit zu Boden gerichteten Blick, bevor er entschlossener als zuvor aufschaut: “Danke, Hank.”

Unschlüssig beobachtet er das ungleiche Paar. Es erfüllt ihn mit Hoffnung zu sehen wie liebevoll der Mensch mit Connor umgeht. Er wünscht sich nichts mehr, als das solche Beziehung zur Regel werden. 

Ein leichtes künstliches Räuspern unterbricht den zweisamen Moment vor ihm. Markus stört sie nur ungern, aber sie müssen sich noch absprechen und es kommt ihm falsch vor sie länger schweigend zu beobachten. 

Der Brünette spannt sich schlagartig wieder an. Seine Arme verschränken sich defensiv vor seinem Körper und seine Miene wird kühl. Der Lieutenant neben Connor wirft ihm einen besorgten Blick zu als Markus näher kommt. 

“Ich will nicht stören”, gesteht er vorsichtig. Der ältere Mann schaut mehrmals zwischen ihnen hin und her. Er scheint einschätzen zu wollen ob er sie allein lassen kann. 

“Tust du nicht. Ich muss sowieso los. Viel Erfolg und so”, verkündet der Kriminalist nach einer längeren Pause, bevor er sich mit einem letzten Schulterklopfer von Connor verabschiedet. 

Der große Mann verschwindet mit zügigen Schritten in seinem Wagen und ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit um die nächste Biegung verschwunden. Der blasse Android schaut seinem Freund einem Moment nach, doch sein Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos. 

“Er scheint dich zu mögen”, stellt Markus unbehaglich fest. Normalerweise ist er eine charismatische Person, doch Connors leerer Gesichtsausdruck kombiniert mit seiner defensiven Haltung nimmt ihm jeden Wind aus den Segeln.   
Angesprochener schüttelt nur schwach den Kopf, ob er so widersprechen will oder einen Gedanken versucht los zu werden, kann Markus jedoch nicht sagen. 

“Wir sollten reingehen und uns absprechen”, erklärt Connor kühl. Nicht eines Blickes würdigt er ihm, während er Richtung Eingang verschwindet. 

“Das wird ein schweres Stück Arbeit”, nuschelt er so leise wie er kann, bevor er dem Jüngeren folgt. 

Im Inneren ist es wärmer und windgeschützt, zwar spürt man immer noch einen leichten Luftzug auf der Haut, wenn eine Böe besonders stark ist, aber es ist nichtsdestotrotz eine Verbesserung. 

Markus führt Connor geschickt am größten Trubel vorbei. Viele fühlen sich nicht sicher im Umgang mit dem ehemaligen Abweichlerjäger, besonders da er seit der Revolution als verschwunden galt. 

Sie haben das Gebäude mit improvisierten Wänden in kleinere Teile abgetrennt. Die Quartiere befinden sich in umliegenden, ehemals verlassenen Gebäuden, dennoch verbringen die Meisten ihre Zeit im Hauptgebäude.

Ihr Ziel liegt hinter dem aufgeteilten Raum. Markus ist sich nicht sicher für was Menschen diesen Raum benutzt haben, aber er ist solide gebaut und hat die perfekte Größe um sich in einer kleinen Runde zu beraten. 

North und Josh warten bereits auf sie. Markus muss ein Seufzen unterdrücken als er ihre misstrauischen Gesichter sieht. Er hat die halbe Nacht mit ihnen gestritten, dass sie Connor mit Höflichkeit begegnen sollen. Es überrascht ihn wenig, dass keiner der Beiden auf ihn hört, wobei zu seiner Verwunderung sich North um einen weniger säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck bemüht. 

“Sieh mal an wer uns da Besuchen kommt”, begrüßt Josh Connor unnötig unfreundlich, “Freust du dich schon dein CyberLife wiederzusehen?”

“Solang er sie zu unseren Gunsten überredet”, hakt North dazwischen, bevor Markus etwas sagen kann, “Sei kein Arsch. Er ist hier um uns zu helfen.”

“Achso, jetzt schlägst du dich schon auf die Seiten eines Mörders! Passt zu dir”, kontert der sonst ruhige Android zornig.

Der Älteste im Raum sieht den Streit bereits eskalieren wie am Abend zuvor. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie Connor nicht voll trauen können, aber North hat ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht, dass er dennoch einer von ihnen ist und als solches von ihnen auch respektvoll behandelt werden sollte. Josh dagegen sieht den ehemaligen Jäger als eine mögliche Gefahr für Attentate und schlimmeres. 

“Könnt ihr einmal aufhören mit Streiten?”, fleht er seine Freunde an.

“Sie verteidigt einen Mörder!”, argumentiert Josh mit einem letzten Atemzug, bevor er unter Markus wütenden Blick verstummt. Sie schauen sich lang in die Augen. Er weiß, dass Josh wütend ist wegen Simon, aber Connor war damals nicht Herr über sein Handeln. 

Im Augenwinkel beobachtet er North, welche ihren Blick über Connor schweifen lässt.

“Du hast deine LED entfernt”, stellt sie überrascht fest und zieht damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den blassen Androiden neben ihm. 

Der Brünette hat die Arme verschränkt und steht unnatürlich gerade. Seine Anspannung ist förmlich greifbar, aber sein Gesicht zeigt nichts davon. Er zuckt leicht mit den Schultern als er zur Antwort ansetzt: “Sie würde nur stören.”

“Wie planst du vor zu gehen?”, hakt Markus nach. Sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und haben bisher noch kein Wort über die Verhandlungen verloren. 

“Thirium und Reparaturen ist aktuell das Wichtigste. Die Arterhaltung ist zwar verständlich, aber noch zu heikel für die politische Lage”, erläutert Connor souverän, “Ihr dürft kein Misstrauen in den ängstlichen Menschen wecken.”

“Was heißt hier zu heikel! Jeden Tag sterben mehr von uns!”, fällt North emotional dazwischen. Josh stimmt ihr ausnahmsweise zu und wirft seinem Gegenüber einen feurigen Blick entgegen. Markus unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Sie wissen alle, dass Connor recht hat.

“Sie antagonisieren euch immer noch. Sie werden glauben, dass ihr eine Armee aufbauen wollt um sie zu vernichten”, begründet der Braunhaarige seine vorherige Aussage.

Markus sieht wie North sich zurücklehnt. Er kann sich ihr innerliches Stöhnen bildlich vorstellen als sie anfängt zu sprechen: “Dumme Arschlöcher, die nur an sich denken!”

“Im Kern”, stimmt Connor mit einem leichten Mundwinkelzucken nach oben zu, “Davon abgesehen, versuche ich sie zu überzeugen Markus beiwohnen zu lassen. Immerhin ist er der eigentlich Sprecher.”

“Danke!”, entgegnet Markus enthusiastischer als er sein sollte, “Wie planst du vorzugehen?” 

“Mit Profit ködern”, gesteht Gefragter überraschend knapp, “und improvisieren.”

“Ich hoffe, dass reicht”, stimmt Markus zu. Es ist kein guter Plan, aber ihnen ist auch nichts besseres eingefallen. Ihnen bleibt keine Wahl als auf das Verhandlungsgeschick des Anderen zu bauen. 

North nickt ebenfalls unzufrieden. 

“Kannst du das? Diplomatie war ja in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade dein Steckenpferd”, presst Josh feindselig hervor.

Markus ist bereits am Luft holen um Josh zurecht zu weisen, als Connor die Hand hebt um ihn aufzuhalten. Sein Ton ist kühler als sein Gesichtsausdruck vermuten lassen würde, als er spitzzüngig Josh kontert: “Wenn Sie nichts Brauchbares zum Thema beizutragen haben, können Sie gerne gehen. Meines Wissen nach bin ich aktuell eure einzige Hoffnung für CyberLifes Hilfe.”

Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf North Züge. Das erste Mal wird nicht sie zurechtgewiesen und Markus findet in sich nicht die Kraft sie zu verbessern. 

“CyberLifes neuer CEO wollte unbedingt mit dir verhandeln. Irgendwelche Theorien dazu?”, hakt er schnellstmöglich dazwischen, bevor Josh explodiert. 

Für gewöhnlich ist der afroamerikanische Android ein ruhiger Charakter. Es ist ihm schleierhaft wieso er Connor so sehr hasst. Andererseits ist er generell allen Androiden gegenüber skeptisch, die irgendwie für den Kampf gebaut wurden, ein Pasifist durch und durch. 

“Es wären einige Kandidaten denkbar”, gesteht Connor entschuldigend.

“Irgendwelche Favoriten oder können wir die alle vergessen?”, stöhnt North genervt auf und stützt sich nach hinten auf die Tischplatte ab, “Wieso sagen sie es nicht einfach?”

“Wäre zu einfach”, entgegnet Markus mit einem vertrauten Lächeln. North fährt sich aufgebracht durch die rotblonden Haare. Nur spärlich erwidert sie sein Lächeln.

“Es wird Zeit zu gehen”, verkündet Connor nach einem Moment der Stille. Markus nickt ihm zustimmend zu, bevor er sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet.

“Viel Erfolg”, wünscht North zum Abschied und schenkt ihnen ein schmales Lächeln. Die beiden Männer nicken ihr dankend zu als sie endgültig aus dem Raum verschieden. 

Draußen werden sie von einem Taxi empfangen. Ohne weitere Worte steigt Connor in den Wagen und erwartet Markus zu folgen. Er beobachtet den blassen Mann dabei wie er durch eine schwache Berührung, welche nicht mal seine weiße Oberfläche offenbart, dem Fahrzeug ihren Zielort erklärt. 

Der jüngere Android hat seinen Blick während der Fahrt desinteressiert nach draußen gerichtet. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er an keinem Gespräch interessiert ist und Markus ist sich sicher die LED des Anderen wäre gelb, wenn er noch eine hätte. 

“Woher kommt der Schal?”, wundert er sich ausversehen laut, als er Connors Kleidung betrachtet. Er trägt dasselbe wie vor der Revolution, abgesehen davon das er die CyberLife Jacke gegen ein etwas zu großes Jackett ausgetauscht hat, welches besser für die Jahreszeit geeignet ist und um seinen Hals ein abgenutzter Schal geschlungen ist.

Angesprochener blinzelt einige Mal und schaut verwirrt an sich runter, als hätte er vergessen was er trägt.

“Hank hat ihn mir gegeben”, erklärt er flüchtig, während er abwesend eines der losen Enden durch seine Hand gleiten lässt. 

“Hank?”, hakt Markus sacht nach, in der Hoffnung mehr über den Anderen und sein Leben zu erfahren.

“Der Mann, der mich hergebracht hat”, erläutert Connor mit einem Hauch eines echten Lächelns, bevor er wieder ins Schweigen verfällt und seinen Blick nach draußen wendet. Sie sind bereits nah am Tower, näher als Markus je war, zumindest soweit er sich erinnern kann. Er weiß, dass auch er an irgendeinem Punkt in diesem Gebäude erschaffen wurde, aber alles woran er sich erinnern kann ist sein friedliches Leben mit Carl.

“Ausweisen, bitte”, fordert eine Wache schroff. Unsicher rutscht Markus auf seinen Platz. Langsam macht sich in ihm die Nervosität breit. Nach dieser Schleuse befinden sie sich offiziell auf Gebiet von CyberLife und er kann sich nicht helfen, aber es fühlt sich an als würde er in die Höhle des Bären einmarschieren. 

“RK 800, 313 248 317 - 51, Connor und RK 200, 648 842 971, Markus. Wir werden erwartet”, antwortet Connor ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Der Wachmann wirft seinem Kollegen einen prüfenden Blick zu, welcher ihm zustimmend entgegen nickt. Die Männer treten zurück und machen mit einer kleinen Handbewegung klar, dass sie durchfahren dürfen. 

Nun sind es nur noch knapp fünf Minuten bis zum Eingang des Towers. Markus kann es sich nicht verkneifen mit Staunen den gigantischen Tower zu bewundern, auf welchen sie unausweichlich zusteuern.

Als sie vor dem Haupteingang aussteigen, erwartet sie an der Tür eine junge Frau mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und einem höflichen Lächeln. Ohne darüber nach zu denken geht Markus voraus. Der jüngere Android folgt einen halben Meter hinter ihm. 

“Willkommen, mein Name ist Claudia. Ich werde euch nach oben begleiten”, stellt sich die Dame vor, “Leider verzögert sich die Konferenz um wenige Minuten aufgrund eines Zwischenfalls.” 

“Es ist uns eine Freude, Claudia”, entgegnet Markus nach einer Pause als Connor nichts zur Begrüßung sagt. 

“Folgt mir bitte”, weist sie mit sanfter Stimme an und dreht sich zur Tür. Der Androidenanführer hält einen Moment inne als der blasse Mann hinter ihm sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle rührt.

“Connor?”, fragt er leise. Angesprochener wacht unverzüglich aus seiner Trance auf und setzt sich kommentarlos mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln in Bewegung.

Im Inneren herrscht reges Treiben. Die Firma ist seit der Revolution in der Umstrukturierung und dem Neuaufbau. Ihr Hauptverkaufszweig ist weggebrochen und der CEO hat ohne Vorwarnung die Flinte ins Korn geworfen. Markus kann nur erahnen, in welcher inneren Krise der Konzern steckt. 

Im Augenwinkel fallen ihm einige Wachen auf, welche Connor mit ihren Blicken förmlich Löchern. Er kann nur spekulieren, dass es mit seinem Einbruch zu tun hat.

“Etage 34”, verkündet Claudia als sie im Lift ankommen. 

“Ob sie frei ist?”, murmelt Markus zu sich als der Fahrstuhl sich langsam in Bewegung setzt. Es fällt ihm schwer einzuschätzen, ob in ihr mehr als ihre Programmierung steckt. Ihre Haare sind anders, die LED fehlt und sie trägt keine typische Androidenkleidung, dennoch wirkt ihr Verhalten unnatürlich akurat.

“Ja, ich arbeite aus freien Stücken hier”, bestätigt sie mit einem weichem Lachen in der Stimme, “so abwegig?”   
“Nein! Nur… überrascht”, gesteht der Größere.

“Schon okay, wer rechnet schon mit Androiden bei CyberLife”, neckt Claudia ihn schamlos mit einem ihrer makellosen Lächeln, welches nur Androiden ihres Types hervorbringen können. 

“Eher, wer rechnet damit, gleich von der Assistentin des CEOs begrüßt zu werden”, äußert Connor bitter hinter ihnen. Er ist als sie eingetreten sind, direkt zur Rückwand gelaufen um sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen zu lehnen. 

“Auch wahr”, stimmt die Frau heiter zu und dreht sich leicht zu dem Mann hinter ihr, “Er freut sich darauf, Sie wiederzusehen.”

“Kann nicht unbedingt das Gleiche behaupten”, kontert der Braunhaarige griesgrämig. Die Blondine widmet ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zur Antwort. 

Bevor Markus fragen kann, woher sie sich kennen, kommen sie an. Die Tür öffnet sich und vor ihnen steht niemand geringeres als Elijah Kamski höchstpersönlich. Sein überlegenes Grinsen wird nur bereiter als sein Blick auf den Android am Ende des Fahrstuhls fällt.

“Es ist mir eine ausgesprochene Freude die Gespräche heute mit Ihnen führen zu dürfen, Connor”, begrüßt er ihn und ignoriert die Anderen vollkommen.

“Ganz meinerseits, Sir”, widerspricht Angesprochener seiner vorherigen Aussage in förmlichen Ton. 

“Wie ich sehe, haben Sie moralische Unterstützung an ihrer Seite”, stellt der CEO fest während sie aussteigen und betrachtet nun auch Markus und Claudia für einen Augenblick, bevor seine Augen wieder die des Braunhaarigen suchen und studieren. 

Er führt sie in einen kleinen Wartebereich mit einer großblättrigen Pflanze, einem Wasserspender und zwei schwarzen Sofas, auf welchen sie vorerst Platz nehmen.

“Ich wünsche, dass Markus als Repräsentant der Androiden in der Öffentlichkeit den Verhandlungen beiwohnen kann, wenn möglich”, erklärt Connor mit einem professionellen Ausdruck, bevor er mit einem fast schelmischen Zucken in den Mundwinkeln ergänzt, “Sehen wir es als kleine Wiedergutmachung für ihr Spielchen.”

Das Lächeln des dunkelhaarigen Menschen wird breiter über die letzte Bemerkung.

“Sehen wir es als Gegenleistung”, bestätigt er in einem spielerischen Ton, bevor er sich verabschiedet und Claudia bittet ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die blondhaarige Frau lächelt ihren Chef leicht an und verbeugt sich kaum merklich vor ihm, bevor er den Gang hinunter verschwindet.

“Was zum Teufel?”, hakt Markus sobald er seine Möglichkeit sieht dazwischen. Die Anderen drehen sich ihm mit großen Augen zu. Connor fängt sich als erstes und bringt etwas Licht ins Dunkle: “Ich hatte mit ihm bereits das Vergnügen als ich gegen Sie ermittelt habe.”

“Elijah bat ihn damals meine Schwester Chloe zu erschießen für Informationen, doch Connor lehnte ab”, ergänzt Claudia weiter und lächelt freudig in Richtung des brünetten Androiden. 

“Du hast dich für das Leben eines Androiden entschieden anstelle von Informationen?”, vergewissert sich er sich skeptisch, “Ich dachte, du wärst erst im Frachter ein Abweichler geworden.”

“Er war nicht autorisiert mir Befehle zu geben, außerdem wirkte es wie ein Bluff”, erklärt sich Connor hastig. 

“Wie auch immer Chloe weiß es zu schätzen, dass du nicht geschossen hast”, offenbart die Blondhaarige und streicht sich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr. 

“Wieso arbeiten Sie überhaupt noch für ihn?”, wechselt Markus das Thema, “Wenn ich fragen darf.”

“Wieso nicht?”, hinterfragt Claudia verwirrt und legt den Kopf leicht schief, “Elijah ist gut zu uns. Er ist unsere Familie. Wir haben keinen Grund ihn zu verlassen.” 

Für einen Moment muss er innehalten. Claudia hat einen Punkt. Nicht alle Menschen sind schlecht und er würde genauso noch mit Carl leben, wenn er nicht ein ganzes Volk zu vertreten hätte. Außerdem ist Kamski nicht auf lange Sicht ein alter Freund von Carl? Er kann also kein schlechter Mensch sein, selbst wenn er etwas zweifelhafte Charakteristiken aufweist. 

“Ich glaube zu verstehen was Sie meinen”, erklärt er schließlich.

Nach zirka zehn weiteren Minuten bekommt Claudia die Mitteilung, dass alle anwesend seien und die Konferenz beginnen kann. Sie unterbrechen ihr Gespräch und folgen der jungen Frau in Richtung des Konferenzraumes. 

“Viel Erfolg”, wünscht sie zum Abschied und verschwindet mit Connors Schal und Jackett hinter einer Biegung. Connor atmet noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür öffnet und dicht gefolgt von Markus eintritt. 

Der Raum ist unnötig groß. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür ist vollkommen verglast. Vermutlich wäre es eine schöne Aussicht, wenn es nicht so neblig wäre. In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich ein großer Tisch mit fünf Männern, welche sich allesamt erhoben haben um ihnen die Hand zu geben. 

Zuallererst werden sie von einem übel launigen, älteren Mann begrüßt, welcher offensichtlich nicht froh über die Revolution ist.

Danach folgt ein Mann, welcher Connors kühlen, fast maschinellen Gesichtsausdruck in Nichts nach steht. Auf den ersten Blick würde er ihn in Kamskis Alter schätzen und sagen, dass ihm der Ausgang der Konferenz egal ist, solang er seinen Profit optimieren kann. 

Der Dritte ist Kamski, welcher sie erneut begrüßt und beiden ein überhebliches, aber nicht unhöfliches Lächeln schenkt. Ihn umgibt eine Aura, die einem ins Gesicht schreibt, dass er überlegen ist, dass er am längeren Hebel sitzt. Es würde ihn nicht verwundern, wenn ihr Schöpfer schon längst weiß wie die Verhandlungen ausgehen werden. 

Der Vorletzte ist mit Abstand der Größte im Raum. Er hat einen sehr festen Händedruck und wirkt durch seinen starken Körperbau fehl am Platz unter den eher zierlichen Geschäftsmännern. Er lächelt ebenso arrogant, aber zumindest funkelt in seinen Augen auch eine gewisse Neugier, darauf was sie zu erzählen haben. 

Der Letzte ist neben Kamski der Einzige, den Markus kennt. Sein Name ist Jason Graff und gehört zum Entwicklungsbereich. Er hat im August einige Interviews zu ihren neuesten Prototyp gehalten. Zu Connor, stellt Markus bitter fest. Seine Miene ist offen und freundlich. Seine Augen leuchten förmlich als er ihm die Hand gibt. 

Doch in dem Moment als er Connor die Hand entgegenstreckt, verschränkt dieser die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

“Und sollte die Welt untergehen. Ihnen werde ich niemals die Hand geben”, verkündet der junge Android mit mehr Abscheu in seiner Stimme, als Markus je für möglich gehalten hätte. Selbst North, welche Menschen mit einer Leidenschaft hasst, dass er sie fast dafür beneidet, erscheint zu Connors hasserfüllten Ton fast wie eine Menschenfreundin. 

Graff lacht leicht: “Na Na, so viel Zorn, das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Das sind doch alles Geschichten vergangene Leben, Connor.”

Widererwartend für alle außer die beiden Kontrahenten und dem zwei Meter Mann wird der Blick des Androiden kälter als Eis. Markus könnte schwören, der Raum ist augenblicklich zehn Grad kälter geworden. 

Kamski scheint die Situation eskalieren zu sehen und geht auf seiner Weise dazwischen. Er klopft zweimal auf den Tisch um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und zu verkünden, dass sie anfangen sollten. 

Sie nehmen alle ihre Plätze ein und der ältere Android kann sich nicht anders helfen als Connor einen verwirrten Blick zu zu werfen, welchen dieser galant ignoriert. Seine Aufmerksamkeit liegt unbeirrt auf Kamski, welcher ihn mit Neugierde mustert. Auch er muss von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch des eigentlich ruhigen Androidens überrascht sein, jedoch kann Markus beim besten Willen nicht sagen ob es eine gute Idee ist ihren eigenwilligen Schöpfer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

“Nun gut, zuallererst heiße ich alle heute herzlich Willkommen”, beginnt der CEO formgerecht, “In diesem Sinne möchte ich alle einander vorstellen. Ganz links sitzt unser der Leiter der Humanisierungsabteilung, Jason Graff, neben ihm Philip Seymor, Leiter der Futurologie. Auf der Rechten der Vertreter der Aktienhalter John Newman und neben ihm David Lawson unser Finanzexpert. Abschließend meine Wenigkeit, ich bin Elijah Kamski, ehemaliger und aktueller CEO CyberLifes.” 

Markus Blick schweift über die kalten Gesichter, die alle eine andere Art an Pokerface aufgesetzt haben. Wenn er ein Mensch wäre, würde ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Die Anspannung im Raum ist förmlich greifbar. Keiner wird von seiner Position zurückweichen. Wie Raubkatzen, welche sie für den ersten Angriff bereit machen, starren sie sie an. 

Aus der Politik ist er einiges gewohnt, wobei dortige Debatten stets von einem gewissen Feuer begleitet werden. Die Androidenrechte sind eines der wenigen Thema, bei welchen fast jeder Politiker seine eigene Meinung hat und versucht diese durch zu bekommen. Oft fallen diese nicht zu Markus Vorteil aus, dennoch hat er lieber eine hitzige Debatte über Sklavenarbeit als in diese emotionslosen Gesichter zu starren, welchen scheinbar alles egal ist, solang das Geld stimmt. Das Schockierendste ist jedoch wie schnell Connor sich ihren Gesichtern angepasst hat, nun wird ihm klar, wieso es für ihn wichtig war seine LED zu entfernen. 

“Ich bin hocherfreut, dass sie bereit sind sich unser Anliegen an zu hören. Wie ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich bekannt ist, ist der Mann neben mir Markus, der Revolutionsführer und aktueller, politischer Repräsentant der Androidenbewegung. Ich selbst bin Connor und werde heute hauptsächlich die Gespräche mit ihnen führen”, erklärt Connor geschäftlich.  
Ein selbstgefälliges Leuchten erscheint in Graffs Augen und für einen Augenblick wundert Markus sich ob der Jüngere ihm mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen würde, wenn er fragt.

Newman sieht die kurze Pause als seine Gelegenheit das Wort zu ergreifen: “In diesem Sinne erkläre ich die Höflichkeiten für beendet. Wenn sie es mir erlauben würden so unverfroren zu fragen, was ist es was sie fordern?”

Connor wendet sich ihm leicht zu und baut Blickkontakt auf. Er macht eine bewusste Pause um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu sammeln, bevor er ihr Anliegen vorträgt: “Wir zielen auf eine Zusammenarbeit ab. CyberLife besitzt die Herstellungsrechte für Thirium und unsere Biokomponenten, beides überlebenswichtige Bestandteile unseres Körpers. Außerdem besitzt CyberLife als einziger die nötige Fachkompetenz um effektiv Reparaturen durch zu führen.”

Lawson ist bereits am Luft holen für Widerspruch, als Connor die Hand hebt um anzuzeigen, dass er noch nicht fertig ist: “Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ihr kein Wohlfahrtsverein seid, jedoch befindet ihr euch ähnlich in der Krise wie wir, da der Verkauf von Androiden als Sklaven nun unter Strafe steht.” 

Dieses Mal ist Kamski derjenige, der reagiert. Sein Grinsen wird kaum merklich breiter als er seinen Kopf fast gelangweilt abstützt und in herablassenden Ton entgegnet: “Wir könnten euch Thirium und Biokomponenten einfach weiter verkaufen, aber dies ist sicher nicht euer Ziel, sonst wärt ihr heute nicht hier.”

“Allerdings”, stimmt Connor selbstsicher zu, “Wir wissen jedoch alle um die aktuelle Lage der Beschäftigungsrate und Bezahlungssituation von Androiden. Wir sind eure Hauptkundschaft, jedoch haben wir noch nicht die benötigte Kaufkraft. Auf lange Sicht ist dies geschäftsschädigend für euch und lebensgefährlich für uns.”

Markus kann Unzufriedenheit in den Augen der Menschen erkennen. Sie sind sich der aktuellen Situation durchaus bewusst und es passt ihnen nicht erneut daran erinnert zu werden.

“Was schlagen Sie daraus vor?”, hakt Lawson nach mit bohrenden Blick, “Sie haben, doch sicher bereits einen Lösungsansatz.”

Connor nickt zuversichtlich. Es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass Markus nicht ähnlich neugierig ist, wie die Menschen. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben sie bereits einen Plan und erwarten auf die ein oder andere Weise von ihm Bestätigung zu erfahren. Er ist immerhin ihr letzter Prototyp und als solches zu unglaublichen Dingen fähig, wenn er ihren Plan bestätigt, muss er gut sein. 

“Die Ausgangssituation ist allen bekannt”, beginnt der Brünette, “Sie müssen Profit erzielen und die Androiden müssen ihre Grundversorgung sichern.”

Gelangweilt nicken die Herrschaften, abgesehen von Kamski, welcher mit Gelassenheit darauf wartet, dass Connor fortfährt. Je länger Markus ihn betrachtet, desto sicherer wird er sich, dass dieser Mann sie nur zur Show reden lässt. Er hat bereits beschlossen, wie diese Verhandlung ausgeht. 

Über zehn Minuten lang offenbart der junge Android einen Plan, welcher sowohl CyberLifes Profit als auch das Überleben der Androiden sichern soll. Seinen Berechnungen nach, sollte es im Rahmen des Möglichen sein, die Grundversorgung an Thirium für Jericho und die weiteren großen Androidenlager zu sichern, indem man den Preis geringfügig herabsetzt und damit zwar die Gewinnspanne schmälert, aber somit durch Masse insgesamt auf eine positive Bilanz kommt. 

Markus ist sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich einverstanden mit der Lösung ist, jedoch wäre es in diesem Moment tödlich ihm in den Rücken zu fallen. Außerdem ahnt er, dass die Menschen keinem anderen Plan zustimmen würden. Bereits die Preissenkung scheint für sie ein gigantischer Zugeständnis zu sein, zumindest wenn er Lawsons verdrossenen Ausdruck richtig deutet. 

Interessanter für alle Beteiligten wird es als Connor auf die Gesundheitsversorgung für Androiden zu sprechen kommt, welche aktuell ein gigantische Problem in großen Teilen der Staaten ist. Jericho hat durch zahlreiche Spender genug Geld um zumindest eine grundlegende Versorgung für die Androiden in Detroit und rundum zu sichern. Anders sieht es, jedoch in vielen anderen Staaten aus, geschweige denn in den anderen Ländern. Markus hat nur sporadisch Kontakt mit Androiden in anderen Camps, aber durch die mangelnde Medienpräsenz haben sie vermutlich sehr viel größere Probleme als sie an Spendengelder zu kommen, welche sie erst seit wenigen Tagen überhaupt besitzen dürfen. 

Connor schlägt vor, Stück für Stück eine unabhängiges Versicherungssystem zu entwickeln, welches die medizinische Versorgung der Androiden in Zukunft sichert, aber um dieses System aufbauen zu können würden sie vorübergehende Unterstützung brauchen. Einerseits um Einsicht zu gewinnen, wie viel Geld benötigt wird, andererseits stampft man ein funktionierendes Netzwerk nicht innerhalb weniger Wochen aus dem Boden. 

Markus muss zugeben, dass die Idee des Anderen nicht schlecht ist und auch die Menschen scheinen seinen Plan zumindest in Betracht zu ziehen. Lawson und Newman lehnen sich beide zurück in ihren Stuhl während sie Connors Wort auf die Goldwaage legen. 

Diesen Moment der Stille scheint Seymor für sich zu entdecken, welcher sich erstmalig mit einer Frage auf sich aufmerksam macht: “Mit Sicherheit sind sie aktuell auf die Gegenwart fokussiert, aber meine Abteil ist vor allem auf die Entwicklung spezialisiert. In diesem Sinne würde ich gern fragen ob es irgendwelche Zukunftsvisionen gibt?” 

Markus spürt wie sein gesamter Körper sich anspannt. Die Frage ist verständlich, aber schwierig. Es gibt viele Dinge, die sie in der Zukunft noch klären müssen. Wie wird die Reproduktion laufen, was wird aus den Kinderandroiden und so vieles mehr. Über keine dieser Thematiken haben sie sich bereits ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht oder sie mit Connor abgesprochen. Teilweise ist es auch wegen der politischen Lage undenkbar einige dieser Dinge überhaupt öffentlich anzusprechen. 

Doch wider seiner Erwartung bleibt der brünette Mann neben ihm entspannt als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet und ebenso bilderbuchhaft antwortet er: “In Anbetracht der Dinge liegt der Fokus nach wie vor auf den grundlegenden Bedürfnissen und Problemen; jedoch wird von einigen zunehmend ein Wunsch nach mehr Individualität und einer verbesserten Sensorentiefe, wie Temperaturempfinden, angesprochen.”

Erleichterung macht sich in Markus breit. Er ist froh, dass Connor die Verhandlungen führt und nicht er. Aus irgendeinem Grund verunsichert ihn der Konzern mehr als die politischen Vertreter es tun. 

Der blasse Mann neben ihm scheint dagegen nichts von all dem zu spüren. Es ist faszinierend zu beobachten wie fokussiert er auf sein Ziel ist, wie standhaft er allen Zweifeln und Fallen entgegentritt. Er kennt Connor und sein Modell nicht gut genug um beurteilen zu können, ob sein Verhandlungstalent ihm einprogrammiert oder ob es eine Gabe ist, die er selbst erlernt hat. 

Ein leises Klatschen in die Hände holt Markus zurück aus seiner Trance. Kamski schaut einem Moment jeden der Männer im Raum an, bevor sein Blick wieder auf Connor fällt, welcher ihn aufmerksam beobachtet.

“Ich schlage eine kurze Pause vor, für alle Parteien zur Beratung”, verkündet er absolut. Keiner widerspricht ihm und sie einigen sich darauf in einer Viertelstunde wieder zusammen zu kommen um ihre Ergebnisse zusammen zu tragen. 

Der braunäugige Android ist der Erste auf den Beinen. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung in Richtung des Raumes verabschiedet er sich und verlässt mit strammen Schritten den Konferenzsaal. Markus hat zu tun ihm nach zu kommen. Es muss ein amüsantes Bild sein wie der eigentlich Anführer der Androiden einem Anderen förmlich hinterher stolpert wie ein kleines Kind, welches Angst davor hat zurückgelassen zu werden.

“Ist doch ganz gut gelaufen, oder?”, versucht er Connors Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen mit weniger Erfolg als erhofft. Der Jüngere bleibt so abrupt stehen, dass er fast in ihn hinein fällt. 

“Gib mir fünf Minuten allein”, bittet er statt einer Antwort auf die Frage kühl und geht allein weiter den Flur runter. Es war naiv zu glauben, dass der Braunhaarige mit ihm reden will. Markus seufzt tief als er vorsichtige Schritte neben sich hört.

“Alles gut gegangen?”, erkundigt sich Claudia mit leiser Stimme. Er dreht sich nach einem letzten Blick in Connors Richtung ihr zu.

“Schon, irgendwie. Es geht in fünfzehn Minuten in die zweite Runde”, erklärt er, bevor in Richtung des Flures nickt, “Was liegt den Gang runter?”

Die blonde Frau folgt seinem Blick. Unschlüssig legt sie die Stirn in Falten als sie antwortet: “Der Rest der Etage? Connor kennt CyberLifes Aufbau auswendig. Mein Tipp wären die Toiletten den Flur runter links um sich zu erfrischen.”

“Erfrischen?”, schmunzelt Markus leicht über ihre Wortwahl. Connor wirkt zwar wie jemand sehr geordnetes, dem seine Erscheinung wichtig ist, aber die Vorstellung wie der junge Mann sich im Spiegel die Haare richtet bringt ihn dennoch zum Lächeln. Es ist ein so menschliches Verhalten. 

“Es muss schwer für ihn sein, wieder hier zu stehen”, vermutet Claudia betrübt, “Elijah meinte, sie haben ihn indirekt gezwungen seinen eigenen Tod mit ansehen zu müssen, durch die Hand eines Freundes nicht zuletzt. Er wird allein sein wollen.”

“Wovon reden Sie?”, hakt Markus nach, “Er hat nie etwas erzählt.” 

Ein Schwall an Reue überkommt ihn, dass er den Jüngeren nie hinterfragt hat, sich nicht mehr mit ihm beschäftigt hat. Alles was er tat, war nach zu treten wie ein Tyrann. Er hat sich nicht besser als die Menschen verhalten. Er hat genommen was der Braunhaarige bereit war zu geben und als er ihn nicht mehr brauchte, hat er ihn davon gejagt.

“Er wollte Sie sicher nur nicht belasten”, beschwichtigt Kamskis Assistentin mit einem erzwungen Lächeln. Es ist offensichtlich, dass auch sie besorgt um Connor ist.

“Ich seh lieber nach ihm”, verkündet er knapp und lässt die Blondhaarige allein im Flur zurück.

Es dauert bis er die Toiletten findet. Claudias Beschreibung war eher vage und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde bereut er es sie nicht nach einer besseren Erklärung gefragt zu haben. Seine Zweifel zerfallen zu staub, als er endlich vor zwei Türen ankommt mit den Schildern für Herren und Damentoiletten. 

Tatsächlich findet er Connor in der Herrentoilette. Er hat die Arme abgestützt auf der Theke um die Waschbecken. Seine Aufmerksamkeit scheint irgendwo zu liegen nur nicht auf seiner Umgebung. Markus nimmt ein leises Murmeln wahr als er näher kommt.

“Hey, alles okay?”, fragt er vorsichtig. Er möchte ihn nicht erschrecken. Angesprochener reagiert nicht, weshalb er kurzerhand versucht ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

Schlagartig dreht sich Connor um und schlägt gewaltsam die Hand, welche kaum seinen Leib berührt hat von sich. Mit einem Kick in die Magengrube befördert er Markus auf den Boden, während er selbst panisch zurück taumelt und gegen der Wand zusammen sinkt.

“Fass-Fass mich nicht an!”, faucht er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Markus Richtung.

Der sonst standhafte Anführer blinzelt einige Mal um seinen Schreck zu verarbeiten. Alles ist so schnell passiert, dass er in Gedanken die vergangen zehn Sekunden nochmal durchgeht um zu begreifen was er falsch gemacht hat. 

“H-Hey, was ist los? Ich will dir nur helfen”, erklärt er sich seinem Gegenüber in der Hoffnung ihn zu beruhigen. Er hat sich wieder aufgerichtet und sich in Hocke einige Schritte nähert. 

“Bleib mir fern!”, faucht der brünette Mann erneut. Sein Ton ist weiterhin panisch.

Wie gefordert verharrt Markus auf der Stelle, nicht aber ohne erneut beschwichtigende Worte aus zu sprechen: “Ich möchte dir nur helfen. Erzähl mir was los ist und alles wird gut. Ich bin dein Freund.”

Für einen Moment ist er erleichtert als der jüngere sich tatsächlich entspannt. Seine Hände hören auf zu zittern und seine Augen sind nicht mehr so stark geweitet wie zuvor. Seine Erleichterung wird jedoch schnell zerstört als Connor abrupt aufsteht und feindselig zischt: “Wir sind keine Freunde, Markus. Halten Sie sich bitte aus meinem Leben und meinen Angelegenheiten raus.”

Wie es der Zufall will steht Kamski vor dem Jüngeren als er die Tür aufreißt. Im Augenwinkel sieht er ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf den Zügen des Menschen. Der junge Android nuschelt ein leises ‘Pardon, Sir’ und verschwindet aus dem Raum.

“Ich dachte immer Androiden haben keinen Bedarf für solche Räumlichkeiten”, stellt der CEO mit amüsierten Unterton fest und wirft dem Androiden mit verschiedenfarbigen Augen einen skeptischen Blick zu.

Es kostet Markus mehr als einen Moment um sich von Connors Aussage zu erholen und der Realität hinterher zu kommen. 

“Haben wir auch nicht, Mr. Kamski”, bestätigt Markus schließlich aus dem Drang irgendetwas zu sagen, “Wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden.”

Der dunkelhaarige Mann tritt kommentarlos einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn vorbei zu lassen. Sein Blick wechselt auf einen der Unschuld, als würde er sich nicht über ihn lustig machen. 

Der Multimilliardär bricht in schallendes Lachen aus, als die Tür hinter Markus ins Schloss fällt. Es würde ihn vermutlich nicht mal wundern, wenn Kamski den Ausbruch des 3. Weltkrieges ebenfalls zum Lachen fände. Ihm ist schleierhaft wieso Carl sich mit einer so überheblichen Persönlichkeit abgibt. 

Den Rest der Pause verbringt Markus auf der Suche nach Connor, welcher sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hat. Es ist erschreckend wie schnell der Jüngere jedes Mal verschwindet, wenn er einen Fehler macht. 

Erst als die Besprechung wieder los geht, taucht der Brünette aus der Versenkung auf. Nichts an ihm erinnert an den Ausbruch, welchen er vor wenigen Minuten hatte. Sein Ausdruck ist wieder neutral, seine Haltung gerade und sein Blick fokussiert, ganz wieder die perfekt arbeitende Maschine. Es kostet ihn all seine Willenskraft Connor nicht nach seinem Befinden zu fragen. 

“Da wir wieder vollzählig sind, lasst uns fortfahren”, erklärt Kamski die Besprechung für eröffnet. Lawson ergreift sofort als Erster das Wort: “Ihre Ideen zeigen sich durchaus als profitable Lösungsansätze für beide Seiten.”

“Mit weiteren Absprachen und der Festlegung von Feinheiten und Eventualitäten sollte sich daraus ein funktionierendes Konzept erarbeiten”, fügt Newman weiter hinzu. 

Für einen Moment ist Markus versucht sich zu bedanken, würde ihm Connor nicht einen leichten Tritt verpassen.   
Verwirrt dreht er sich zu seinem Nachbarn, dessen Blick unverwandelt auf den immer noch verhältnismäßig jungen CEO liegt.

“Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude, dass sie meinen Ansätzen angetan sind”, verkündet Connor elegant, bevor er wissend hinzufügt, “Mir scheint es nur Sie haben der Sache noch etwas hinzuzufügen.”

Sein Blick liegt starr auf Kamski, welcher ihn herausfordernd anlächelt. 

“Der Plan ist ein gutes Grundkonzept”, bestätigt der Dunkelhaarige mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen, “Darum geht es mir gar nicht. Ich möchte Ihnen unabhängig ein kleines Geschäft vorschlagen.”

Markus beruhigt es wenig wie verwirrt seine eigenen Leute zu dem CEO schauen. Offensichtlich ist es eine Sache, die er nicht abgesprochen hat. 

“Ich bin ganz offen”, erklärt Connor geschäftlich. Gespielt zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch um sein Gegenüber zur Antwort zu reizen. Keiner der Beiden würdigt die Anderen im Raum eines Blickes.

Das Lächeln des Konzernchefes wird breiter als er sein Angebot unterbreitet: “Ich biete bis auf weiteres Jericho volle Unterstützung mit Thirium und medizinischer Versorgung zu stellen unter der Bedingung, dass Sie für mich arbeiten, Connor.”

Stille breitet sich in dem Raum aus, während jeder versucht zu verstehen was Kamski da eigentlich vorschlägt. Verwirrung bis Wut macht sich in den Anwesenden breit. Markus ist gerade dabei das Angebot aus zu schlagen, als Connor ihn mit einem weiteren Tritt zum Verstummen bringt. 

Die Züge des blassen Androiden haben sich in einen ähnlich herausfordernden Ausdruck verzogen wie die des CEOs, als er nachhakt: “Meine Antwort hängt ganz davon ab, was Sie sich genau darunter vorstellen.”

Wieder wandern die Blicke zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, welcher sich seiner plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit nicht mal bewusst scheint. Nicht eines Blickes würdigt er sie, während er Connor mit seinen eisigen Augen anfunkelt. Es würde Markus nicht wundern, wenn keiner der Beiden sie aktuell wahrnehmen.

“Ich möchte, dass Sie eine Brücke zwischen Androiden und uns bilden um eine Zusammenarbeit zu sichern. In Jericho CyberLifes Vertreter und hier Vertreter der Androiden”, erläutert Kamski herausfordernd, “Außerdem, gibt es da einige Fragen, welche nur sie beantworten können.”

Connor zieht darauf die Augenbrauchen noch weiter nach oben und wirft seinem Gegenüber einen vielsagenden Blick zu, welchen Markus nicht deuten kann, aber der CEO scheint ohne Worte zu verstehen worauf der Andere hinaus will.   
“Keine Sorge. Ich plane keine weiteren Spiel wie damals”, beschwichtigt er mit einem leichten Lachen.

Danach kehrt Ruhe ein. Niemand scheint den Mut zu haben den stillen Austausch zu stören. Auf Markus wirkt es wie ein wortloser Kampf um Dominanz. Wer ist willensstärker? Erfinder oder Erfindung? 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ist ihr Starrwettkampf entschieden. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Seufzer senkt Connor den Blick und stützt seinen Kopf auf.

“Nun gut, Mr. Kamski. Wir nehmen Ihr Angebot an”, verkündet er zu Markus Schock, “Es ist mir eine Freude und Ehre zugleich mit Ihnen und für Sie arbeiten zu dürfen.”

Das Lächeln des CEOs wechselt zu einem des Triumphes als er sich erhebt und dem Braunhaarigen die Hand reicht. Connor erhebt sich ebenfalls und ergreift die Hand kommentarlos.

“Es ist mir eine Freude mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Connor”, erklärt der Konzernchef selbstsicher.   
“Ganz meinerseits, Mr. Kamski”, entgegnet Angesprochener ebenso standhaft.

Danach lenken sie die Gespräche wieder auf ihr eigentliches Thema und sprechen den weiteren grundlegenden Verlauf ihrer Zusammenarbeit ab. Sie sprechen über die ersten Bedarfsschätzungen und über die erste medizinische Versorgung die CyberLife leisten kann. 

Nach langen Diskussionen verabschieden sich die Parteien voneinander. Kamski lässt Connor wissen, dass sich Claudia bei ihm mit allen nötigen Informationen melden wird. Angesprochener nimmt es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und verlässt zügig mit Markus den Raum.

Der Anführer würde den Jüngeren liebend gern sofort auf den Flur konfrontieren, aber er weiß, dass er damit warten sollte bis sie außerhalb sind. 

Claudia begleitet sie wieder vor die Tür und schenkt ihnen ein liebevolles Lächeln zum Abschied. Auf ihrem Weg zum Taxi ergreift Markus seine Chance Connor zur Rede zu stellen: “Dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade quasi deine Freiheit gegen Thirium eingetauscht hast?”

“Ihr braucht jetzt die Hilfe und nicht wenn sie in Monaten fertig sind mit Diskutieren, Markus”, erklärt der Jünger als wäre sein Handeln selbstverständlich. 

Widerwillig schüttelt der Ältere den Kopf. Wieso versteht er nicht, dass er seine Freiheit nicht einfach hergeben sollte.   
“Wir hätten eine andere Lösung gefunden!”, widerspricht er trotzig, “Eine bei der du nicht alles aufgibst für was wir gekämpft haben!”

Ein humorloses Lachen entweicht Connor zur Antwort, als hätte er einen schlechten Witz gerissen. 

“Sie sind ein optimistischer Idealist, Markus. Nicht immer gibt es eine andere Lösung, manche Problem fordern zur Lösung Opfer”, erklärt der Braunhaarige, “Davon abgesehen, habe ich nichts aufgeben, bis vielleicht meine Freiheit meinen Job zu wählen.”

Drückende Stille prägt die Rückfahrt. Markus ist einerseits wütend auf den blassen Mann vor sich, andererseits hat er tausende Fragen an ihn. Wieso handelt er so? Warum siezt er ihn? Was ist zwischen ihm und Graff vorgefallen?

Immer wieder will er ansetzen, aber jedes Mal hält er sich auf. Connor sieht ihn nicht als seinen Freund und will nicht, dass er sich in sein Leben einmischt. Reue macht sich in ihm breit, dass er nie versucht hat den Anderen richtig kennen zu lernen. 

Es ist kurz vor drei als sie wieder in Jericho ankommen. Die Sonne ist bereits hinter den Gebäuden verschwunden als sie aussteigen. 

Der ältere Lieutenant begrüßt sie mit einem gegrummelten ‘Na endlich’ und kommt einen Schritt näher. Der brünette Android sieht ihn einen Moment an, als würde er ihn gar nicht wiedererkennen, bevor sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf seine Züge schleicht.

“Hank”, murmelt er in fast müdem Unterton und nähert sich dem Mann. Seine Körperhaltung entspannt sich sichtlich je näher er seinem menschlichen Freund kommt. 

“Schön dich in einem Stück zu sehen, alles gut gegangen mit den Arschlöchern?”, erkundigt der Lieutenant sich und bekommt nur ein schwaches Nicken mit zur Antwort. Connors Lächeln schmälert sich für einen Augenblick, bevor er wieder aufschaut mit einem breiten Lächeln. 

“Sie haben meinen Vorschlag größtenteils angenommen”, verkündet er mit einem Funken stolz. Der Größere klopft ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter als er ihm gratuliert.

Markus beobachtet sie einen Moment fragend. Es ärgert ihn mehr als er zugeben will, dass Connor diesem fremden Mann mehr vertraut als ihm oder generell den Androiden. Es macht ihn verdächtig. Zu viele glauben immer noch, dass er mit den Menschen einen Komplott gegen sie schmiedet und sein aktuelles Verhalten schmälert diesen Verdacht nicht wirklich.

“Ähm, ich störe nur ungern, aber ich würde mich gern bei dir bedanken, Connor. Ohne deine Hilfe heute…”, unterbricht Markus ihren Austausch.

Angesprochener nickt einmal anerkennend. Seine Verabschiedung ist knapp als er mit dem Lieutenant nach Hause zurückkehrt und Markus allein zurücklässt mit seinen Fragen an den jungen Androiden. Erst als sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwinden erinnert er sich daran, dass er vergessen hat sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen für sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er hätte ihn damals niemals so angehen dürfen. Er hat nur seine Befehle verfolgt. Er wusste es nicht besser.


	8. Friedlicher Spaziergang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wünscht sich nur einen Moment Ruhe...

Zu laute Musik, die jedes Gespräch unmöglich macht, dröhnt durch den Wagen. Dumpf hört er dennoch Hanks lautes Fluchen über andere Verkehrsteilnehmer, die nach seinem Erachten alle nicht fahren können. Er will die Musik leiser drehen, doch sein Arm fühlt sich viel zu schwer dafür an. 

Der Wagen kommt in der Einfahrt zum Stehen. Erst jetzt dreht Hank die Musik, die auf Dauer seinem Gehör schadet, leiser.

“Da wären wir”, verkündet der Lieutenant, “Ich muss wieder los. Wir reden heute Abend?”

Connor nickt bestätigend: “Ja… Könntest du mir Captain Fowlers Nummer geben? Ich muss mit ihm sprechen.”

Verwunderung breitet sich auf Hanks Zügen aus. Seine Augenbrauen schnellen hoch, bevor er sein Handy aus der Tasche fischt und nach der Nummer sucht. Langsam dreht er sein Display zu ihm, damit er den Kontakt scannen und speichern kann.

“Danke, bis später”, verabschiedet er sich und steigt aus dem Wagen. Er ist auf halben Weg zur Haustür, als er hört wie Hank das Auto anlässt. 

Hinter der Tür erwartet ihn sein neugieriger, vierbeiniger Freund, welcher schwanzwedelnd vor ihm sitzt.

“Hey, Sumo”, begrüßt er ihn liebevoll und wuschelt durch das struppige Fell. Bevor er Richtung Bad verschwindet, zieht er Schuhe, Schal und Jackett aus. Es ist zu einer seiner Gewohnheiten geworden sich die Hände zu waschen, wenn er nach Hause kommt.

Ihm ist bewusst, dass viele Menschen dasselbe tun um Krankheiten zu vermeiden. Er kann nicht krank werden wie sie, aber er fühlt sich dennoch besser, wenn seine Hände sauber vom Dreck der Stadt sind.

Seine Hände sind noch nicht vollkommen trocken, als er ins Schlafzimmer wechselt um von dort einen von Hanks alten Pullover aus dem Schrank zu holen. Sie sind ihm zu groß und wirken unförmig, aber er findet sie bequem. Hank meinte, dass er damit lebendiger aussieht und weniger angespannt. Connor ist sich nicht sicher ob es daran liegt, dass die Kleidung seinen Körper versteckt oder ob er wirklich entspannter ist, wenn er sie trägt. 

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hat, begibt er sich in die Küche. Sein Blick wandert aus dem Fenster, als er den neuen Kontakt auswählt um ihn an zu rufen.

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln nimmt der Captain mit griesgrämiger Stimme den Anruf an: “Detroit Police Department, Captain Fowler.”

“Entschuldigt die Störung Captain, hier ist Connor”, begrüßt er ihn höflich. Abgesehen von Hank hat er noch nie mit jemanden telefoniert. Eigentlich ist es das Normalste der Welt, aber irgendwie löst es in ihm Unbehagen aus.

“Connor? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?”, fragt der Captain ehrlich überrascht, “Wenn es wegen vorgestern ist. Hank und ich haben darüber gesprochen. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst.”

Der Android lehnt sich gegen die Theke zurück. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der alte Polizeicaptain Verständnis für die Probleme eines Androiden zeigt. Vielleicht ist es seine Art zu danken, dass er Hank hilft wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu finden. 

“Das ist es nicht, auch wenn es auf dasselbe hinausläuft”, beginnt er zögerlich, sein Blick wandert zum Boden und wieder zurück zum Fenster, “Ich war heute wie Ihnen bewusst sein müsste bei der Konferenz.”

Connor kann sich den verwirrten Blick des Captains bildlich vorstellen, als er nachhakt: “Ja und?”

“Simpel gesagt, werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich das nächste halbe Jahr, wenn nicht sogar länger, bei CyberLife arbeiten müssen”, gesteht er mit wenig Freude. 

Sein Gesprächspartner am Ende zieht scharf die Luft ein über seine Aussage: “Wenn man erfahren dürfte, wieso?”

“Cyberlife’s CEO, möchte mich als Brücke zwischen Jericho und sich”, erläutert Connor sich und widersteht dem Drang zu seufzen, stattdessen fährt er sich gestresst durch seine säuberlich gekämmten Haare als ihm Kamskis arrogantes Grinsen in den Sinn kommt. Wieso eigentlich gerade er?

“Anderson wird nicht begeistert sein”, stellt der Captain fest und bringt den Androiden damit fast zum Lachen. Hank wird alles andere als begeistert sein.

“Ich bin es auch nicht, aber es war sein Ultimatum”, gesteht er missmutig, “Er ist niemand, dessen Angebot man einfach ablehnen kann, mag es einem noch so missfallen.”

“Na dann, viel Erfolg”, wünscht ihm der Captain aufbauend.

Anschließend verabschieden sie sich knapp und Connor trennt die Verbindung. Ein leises Bellen holt ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

“Schon gut, Sumo. Ich bin okay”, beschwichtigt er das Tier. Für ihn muss es sicherlich seltsam sein, wenn er einfach mehrere Minuten still dasteht und Löcher in die Luft starrt. Er muss nicht laut reden, wenn er telefoniert und obwohl die meisten Androiden es bevorzugen, zählt er sich nicht dazu. Er führt Dinge lieber im Stillen aus.

“Wie wär es, wenn wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?”, fragt er den Hund, welcher für sein Alter plötzlich sehr aufgeregt hin und her läuft. Schwanzwedelnd trotet Sumo Connor hinterher, als er versucht die Hundeleine auf dem Schreibtisch zu erreichen. 

“Ist gut, Sumo, du musst stillhalten”, versucht er dem Vierbeiner zu erklären, als er hilflos probiert die Leine an ihm fest zu machen. 

Fast eine Viertelstunde dauert es bis sie endlich aus dem Haus sind und bereit zu gehen. Sumo hat mit seinem Schwanz den halben Stubentisch abgeräumt und Connor konnte nicht gehen ohne alles wieder aufgehoben zu haben.   
Er stellt doppelt sicher, dass er die Tür abgeschlossen hat, bevor sie loslaufen. 

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er Sumo ausführt. Es hat zwar einige Zeit und viel seiner diplomatischen Fähigkeiten gebraucht um Hank zu überzeugen sie allein raus zu lassen, aber mittlerweilen toleriert er es zumindest. Er hat durchaus Verständnis für seine Sorgen, aber von allen Androiden kann er sich vermutlich am besten Verteidigen, selbst gegen Gruppen. 

Keine zehn Minuten sind sie unterwegs als Connor auf einmal dumpfe Hilferufe aus einer Seitengasse hört. Sumo reagiert schneller als er und zieht ihn förmlich in die zwielichtige Gasse um der Person zu helfen, die dort ruft. 

“Sumo, beifuß!”, befiehlt der Android streng und tatsächlich reagiert der Hund, indem er etwas langsamer wird, “für einen alten Hund hast du erstaunlich viel Kraft, wenn du willst.”

“Hilf un-”, fängt eine von zwei Androiden an zu sprechen. Ihre Worte scheinen ihr im Halse stecken zu bleiben, als sie ihn erblickt. 

“Oh nein, nein, nein. Tu uns nichts! Wir wollen nichts Böses! Nur leben”, fleht sie förmlich um ihr Leben. Connor ist sich nicht sicher, woher ihre Angst kommt, aber er hat keine Zeit um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Sein System braucht länger als eigentlich erforderlich um die Situation zusammen zu setzen. Zwei AX 400, beide sichtlich verletzt durch mehrfachen physischen Missbrauch. 

Sumo reißt ihn aus seiner Starre. Der Hund hat aufgehört an der Leine zu zerren, stattdessen zerrt er nun an seinem Ärmel um ihn in Bewegung zu bringen. 

“Ich… Ich will euch nichts Böses, Ich hatte dein Rufen gehört”, presst er in seiner Paralyse hervor, “Ihr seid… Ihr seid verletzt! Sumo, Platz! Bleib wo du bist!”

Zügig, aber bedacht nähert er sich den beiden Frauen. Schützend wirft sich die weniger Verletzte über ihre Freundin, welche nur schwach reagiert. Connor kann aus der Entfernung nicht sagen, wie schwer sie verletzt ist, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. 

“Ich lass’ nicht zu, dass irgendein Mensch meiner Schwester noch mehr weh tut!”, faucht sie verzweifelt. In ihren Augen funkelt förmlich die Angst.

Erst jetzt wird ihm klar, dass er ohne seine LED nur noch spärlich von einem Menschen zu unterscheiden ist. Sein Modell ist praktisch einzigartig, natürlich kann sie seine Art in ihrer Panik nicht zuordnen. Für einen Moment muss er sich ein humorloses Lachen verkneifen, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, könnte das durchaus ein lustiges Gespräch sein. 

“Ich bin ein Android wie ihr. Ich bin… ein personalisiertes Modell”, erklärt Connor flüchtig. Langsam geht er in die Knie um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe sprechen zu können. Vorsichtig hebt er seine linke Hand und lässt die Haut verschwinden um seine wahre Gestalt zu offenbaren. 

Beide Frauen entspannen sich sichtlich, als sie ihren Fehler bemerken. Langsam setzt sich die schwächer verwundete der Beiden wieder auf.

“Darf ich euch helfen?”, erkundigt er sich vorsichtig. Langsam nicken sie ihm zu, wobei ihm auffällt, dass die Schwerverletzte, deutlich schwächer als zuvor scheint.

Er scannt beide Androiden erneut und verschafft sich Gewissheit über zwei Dinge. Einmal sind sie in einem grauenhaften Zustand und andermal sind sie die zwei AX 400 aus dem Walesman Fall. 

Connor versucht bestmöglich nicht in den Erinnerung des Androiden zu verlieren als er eine ernste Maske aufsetzt und sich darauf konzentriert ob und wie er der sterbenden Frau vor sich helfen kann. 

“Weißt du überhaupt was du tust?”, fragt die weniger Verletzte ängstlich. 

“Ich muss mir ein Bild über die Lage machen, dann sehe ich weiter”, erklärt er sachlich, “Hast du ein Feuerzeug oder so?”

Er knöpft die Bluse der Frau vor sich auf, welche ursprünglich cremefarben war, aber nun in einem tiefen Blau erstrahlt. Mit jedem Knopf schwindet Connors Hoffnung, dass er etwas für sie tun kann.

Derweilen bemerkt er im Augenwinkel wie die brünette Androidin in ihrer Jacke wühlt, welche sie vermutlich irgendwo gestohlen hat. Normalerweis würde er solches Handeln verurteilen, aber angesichts der Situation, hat er dafür keine Zeit.

“Ich hab eins”, stellt sie fest und reicht es ihm ohne zweiten Gedanken entgegen, jedoch kann sich Connor nicht dazu bringen, es zu ergreifen. Ausdruckslos sitzt er der fremden Frau gegenüber und starrt auf seine Analyseergebnisse die nur er sehen kann. Am Rande spürt er Sumos feuchte Nase an seinem Arm, welcher seinen Stress offensichtlich bemerkt hat. 

“Was ist?”, hakt die Andere zunehmend panisch ein. 

Connor kann sich zu keinem Lächeln durchringen als er sich ihr zuwendet: “Ihr Thiriumregulator ist beschädigt. Selbst wenn wir die Blutung stoppen…”

Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen es aus zu sprechen. Er täte alles dafür ihr helfen zu können. Die Sterbende lächelt ihn halbherzig an und hebt schwächlich ihren Arm. Sie ist sich ihrer Lage bewusst und Connor weiß was sie vorhat.

Widerwillig ergreift er die entgegengestreckte Hand und lässt sich von ihr in den Strudel ziehen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden muss er zum wiederholten Mal das Leid sehen was sie ertragen mussten. Jedoch ist er dieses Mal gewappnet. Er nimmt all seine Kraft zusammen und fokussiert sich bewusst auf jede noch so kleine positive Wahrnehmung, welche er zusammen mit Hank und Sumo bereits empfunden hat. Es ist nicht viel, aber für einen Augenblick, in ihrem letzten Augenblick, sollen ihre Gedanken von Wärme und Sicherheit gefüllt sein. 

“D-D-D-Da-Dank-e-e-e”, krächzt sie mit letzter Kraft hervor, bevor sie mit einem leichten Lächeln von ihnen geht.  
“Nein…”, murmelt die Andere entkräftet neben ihm.

“Gib mir das Feuerzeug, ich kümmere mich um die Blutung an deinem Arm”, zwingt er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gegenwart. Er kann sich später auf all den fremden Schmerz konzentrieren, den er gerade zu spüren bekommen hat.  
“Wie-Wie kannst du so gleichgültig sein?”, fragt die Lebende entgeistert, als sie zögerlich ihm das Feuerzeug gibt und ihren Arm ihm entgegen streckt.

Connor antwortet nicht. Einerseits muss er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren um sie nicht weiter zu verletzen, andererseits kann er im Moment nicht riskieren sich selbst in Gefühlen versinken zu lassen. Er unterdrückt ein Seufzen.  
Nach einigen Minuten ist er fertig mit der Erstversorgung. Es ist weder gut, noch wird es lange halten, aber es ist besser als nichts. Er reißt einen der Blusenärmel der Verstorbenen ab und wickelt ihn straff um die Verletzung. Es mag nicht so effektiv wie beim Menschen sein, aber so können zumindest Verunreinigen minimiert werden. 

„So wenig wie möglich bewegen“, fordert er während des Aufstehens, bevor er hinzufügt, „Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich weiß wer ihr seid und woher ihr kommt. Sie ist nicht die Erste.“

„Wer bist du wirklich?“, hakt sie entgeistert nach und sieht zwischen ihm, ihrer Schwester und Sumo hin und her.   
Sacht greift er nach ihren Oberarmen um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen, während sie ihre Balance wiederfindet, erklärt er: „Ein Freund und ich verspreche dir, dass alles gut wird. Ich werde jetzt einen weiteren Freund anrufen, der sich um deine Schwester kümmert. Du musst, aber mit mir mitkommen. Du brauchst dringend Thirium.“

Ein bedachtes, ängstliches Nicken bekommt er zur Antwort. Eine schwache Welle an Erleichterung macht sich in ihm breit, dass er nicht mit ihr erst diskutieren braucht. 

„Hey, Kind, was ist los?“, begrüßt ihn Hank deutlich zu besorgt für seinen Geschmack, als er ihn anruft.

„Ich habe dir eine Adresse geschickt. Du wirst dort eine tote Frau finden, eine der AX 400, die du suchst. Die Andere nehme ich mit. Sie braucht dringend Thirium, wenn wir nicht zwei Leichen wollen“, erläutert Connor ohne auf die Frage seines Freundes direkt ein zu gehen. Hank zieht scharf die Luft am anderen Ende ein, doch bevor er seinen Protest verbalisieren kann, trennt Connor die Leitung. Er hat weder Zeit noch die Laune dazu mit ihm zu streiten. 

Nach seinem kurzen, nach Außen unbemerkten, Gespräch wendet er sich wieder der Lebenden zu und schleppt sich zusammen mit ihr Richtung Hanks Haus. Sumo bleibt brav an seiner Seite. Ausnahmsweise scheint er zu verstehen, dass im Moment keine Zeit für Spielchen ist. 

Als sie vor der Tür ankommen und er nach dem Schlüssel in seiner Tasche wühlt, merkt er wie sich die Frau bei ihm merklich anspannt: „Wer lebt hier?“

Connor ringt sich in Anbetracht der Situation sein bestes Lächeln ab, als er zuversichtlich und sanft antwortet: „Ein Mann mit einem Herz aus Gold. Er mag zwar ein Griesgram sein, aber er ist vermutlich der einzige wirkliche Freund, den ich habe.“

Als die Tür endlich offen ist, hievt er seine Begleitung, welche sich nur noch spärlich auf den Beinen hält rein. Er setzt sie am Küchentisch ab und holt sofort aus einem der Thekenschränke eine Flasche Thirium hervor, die er ihr geben kann.

„Austrinken und sitzen bleiben“, befiehlt er ihr streng, „Ich gehe Sumo waschen. Er darf, dass Thirium in seinem Fell nicht aufnehmen.“

Wie auf Kommando ist Sumo an seiner Seite als er seinen Namen hört. Er ist bereits an der Badtür als er die leise Stimme der Fremden hört: „Wie heißt du?“

„Connor, Rachel, mein Name ist Connor“, stellt er sich vor und lächelt schwach über ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, welchen er nur noch im Augenwinkel mitbekommt, bevor im anderen Zimmer verschwindet. 

Sumo ist nicht sonderlich begeistert von seiner Idee ihn mit lauwarmen Wasser abzubrausen, aber sein strenger Ton, der langsam in Frustration kippt, lässt den Hund stillhalten. Dankbar seufzt er, dass sein Freund es ihm nicht noch schwerer macht. Er hatte deutlich genug Ärger für einen Tag. 

„Ich wollte doch nur einen friedlichen Spaziergang machen“, jammert Connor geschlagen als er das Wasser abstellt und nach dem Handtuch greift. 

„Und ich dachte, ich kann dich fünf Minuten alleine lassen ohne das du in Ärger rein geräts“, hört er eine deutlich entkräftete Stimme hinter sich. Überrascht dreht er sich um und blickt auf einen müden Polizeilieutenant, der ihn geschafft anlächelt. Connor erwidert es vorsichtig, eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet von Hank ausgeschimpft zu werden. 

„Weißt du, ich war stinksauer auf dich, als du einfach aufgelegt hast, aber du hast auch einfach nur noch genug für heute, oder?“, stellt Hank mehr fest, als das er ihn fragt und nimmt ihm das Handtuch aus der Hand, „Ich mach‘ schon, kümmer‘ dich lieber um das Mädchen. Gib ihr was ohne Blut zum Anziehen. Unten im Schrank müsste eine Kiste mit Zeug sein.“

Kommentarlos erhebt er sich und verschwindet aus dem Raum. Wie sein Freund gesagt hat, steht auf dem Boden im Schrank in der hintersten Ecke eine Schachtel auf welcher fett mit Edding „ZEUGS“ steht. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln öffnet er die Kiste und findet neben Haarspangen, verfallenem Make-up und einem uraltem Handy auch ein T-Shirt und eine Hose, die Rachel einigermaßen gut passen müssten. 

Als er den Karton zurückstellen will, fällt sein Blick auf eine kleine, bläuliche Kiste. Der Android wischt mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den Staub weg und wird von einem „CyberLife Androidenreparaturkit“ begrüßt. Connor ist schleierhaft, warum Hank sowas überhaupt hat, aber hinterfragt es nicht weiter und bringt es zusammen mit den Klamotten in die Küche. 

Rachel sitzt immer noch verängstigt auf dem Stuhl, wo er sie abgesetzt hat und spielt mit der mittlerweilen leeren Thiriumflasche. 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, erkundigt er sich leise, als er in ihre Richtung kommt.

„Besser“, flüstert sie tonlos, „Was passiert mit mir?“

„Erstmal?“, hakt er mit einem schwachen Lächeln nach und zeigt ihr das Kit, „Erstmal werde ich sehen was ich damit anfangen kann.“

In der Schachtel befindet sich ein kleiner Kauterisierer und einige temporäre Patche.

„So, da wollen wir deinen Arm mal anständig versorgen“, erklärt Connor als er neben ihr auf einem Stuhl platz nimmt und anfängt den provisorischen Verband um ihrem Arm zu lösen. Der Stoff hat sich mittlerweilen bereits blau verfärbt, was dafür spricht, dass der draußen in der Gasse noch nicht alle offenen Stellen erwischt hat.

Liebevoll versorgt er ihre Verletzung bevor er den Patch über ihren Arm fest macht und die Wunde vorübergehend verschließt bis ein Spezialist sich der Sache annehmen kann. 

“Das sollte erstmal halten bis jemand mit mehr Ahnung darüber sehen kann”, erläutert er ihr mit dem besten, aufmunternden Lächeln, dass er zustande bekommt, “Auf welchem Level ist dein Thiriumstand?”  
“61%, also besser als heute morgen”, murmelt Rachel entspannter als zuvor.

“Du meintest doch mal bis zirka 80% fühlt ihr euch wohl, Connor. Gib den Mädchen was zu trinken und hilf ihr umziehen”, wirft Hank von hinten ein, “Ich wisch’ hier derweilen das Blut oder wie ihr das Zeug nennt auf.”

Rachel springt förmlich vom Stuhl auf und versucht sich an Connor fest zu krallen, aber er ist schneller und drückt sie geschickt wieder in den Stuhl, ohne dass er mit ihren Händen in Berührung kommt. 

“Shh, schon gut”, beschwichtigt er mit honig weichem Ton. Schnell, aber ruhig holt er aus dem Schrank eine weitere Flasche Thirium und schnappt sich die Klamotten.

“Komm”, bittet er sie liebevoll. Zögerlich steht sie mit zittrigen Beinen auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment um ihre Balance zu finden dreht sie sich ängstlich zu Hank. 

Sein Freund lächelt sie nicht an. Für einen Moment zucken seine Mundwinkel nach oben, aber sie fallen eben so schnell wieder. Er ist müde, wahrscheinlich noch müder als Connor selbst. 

Langsam führt er sie an Hank vorbei ins Bad: “Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Er ist ein guter Mensch oder zumindest versucht er einer zu sein.” 

Misstrauen ist so etwas natürliches für ihn, dass er es ihr nicht mal vorhalten kann, dass sie Hank nicht traut, obwohl er ihr nichts getan hat. In dieser Welt ist es leider tatsächlich cleverer anderen eher zu misstrauen als zu vertrauen. Selbst wenn das Gegenüber als Beschützer deiner ganzen Art gefeiert wird. Er mag sich bemühen, aber am Ende des Tages ist Markus auch nur ein weiterer Fremder für Connor. 

Er reicht Rachel die Flasche und legt die Klamotten auf den Waschbeckenrand, bevor er ihr den Raum zeigt: “Also, da sind Lappen, dort Handtücher. Das ist die Dusche, wobei ich vorsichtig wäre, ich weiß nicht wie dicht der Patch ist und hier sind saubere Klamotten. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst.”

Ohne ein Wort ab zu warten verlässt er den Raum. Niemand auf der Welt bringt ihn dazu ihr auch noch dabei zu helfen. Er ist sich nicht sicher woher dieses Schamgefühl so wirklich kommt, aber die Vorstellung eine andere Person aus zu ziehen und zu waschen, lässt ihm einen metaphorischen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. 

In der Küche stellt er mit Erleichterung fest, dass Hank bereits fertig ist mit aufwischen. Er hat sogar daran gedacht, dass Putzmittel zu benutzen, welches Connor ihm gezeigt hat, damit auch die letzten Thiriumrückstände vom Boden verschwinden. 

Nur halbherzig erinnert er sich daran, dass er sich umziehen sollte, ohne Frage muss er aktuell aussehen als käme er frisch von einem Schlachtfeld. Sein Freund mustert ihn mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Mittlerweilen kennt er ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass sich hinter diesem Ausdruck Sorge verbirgt. 

“Ich hol dir was zum Umziehen warte hier, ‘kay?”, erklärt der alte Lieutenant in einem fast väterlichen Ton.   
Connor sieht ihm einen Moment nach, bevor auf seine Hände sieht und daran das verräterische blassblaue Leuchten sieht, welches bereits verdunstetes Thirium hinterlässt, zumindest wenn man seine Augen hat. Gequält wendet er den Blick ab und geht an die Spüle um sich die Hände ab zu waschen. 

Mit zu viel Kraft schrubbt er seine Hände sauber von der blauen Farbe, selbst als jede Farbe verschwunden ist, kann er nicht aufhören, als könnt er so all diese düsteren Erinnerungen und schmerzenden Emotionen von sich waschen. Als könnte er so dieses dreckige, benutzte Gefühl in den tiefen seines Innern von sich waschen. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag erlaubt er sich wirklich etwas zu fühlen. 

“Verdammt!”, gibt er schlagartig auf und schlägt mit den Händen gegen den oberen Beckenrand. Ein schweres Schluchzen entweicht ihm als er über dem Waschbecken zusammenbricht. Die eine Hand krampfhaft am Becken um ihn aufrecht zu halten, während er versucht mit der anderen jeden Ton der ihm entweicht zu ersticken. 

“Hey”, raunt Hank hinter ihm, “Alles wird gut, ich bin da.” Widerstandslos lässt er sich von seinem Freund in den Arm nehmen. Mit der einen Hand drückt er Connors Kopf gegen seine Schlüsselbein, während er mit der anderen den Wasserhahn zudreht, bevor sie anfängt bedächtig Kreise auf seinem vergleichsweise schmalen Rücke zu ziehen. 

“Ich kann nicht mehr”, schluchzt er verzweifelter als es in Gedanken klang hervor. Langsam hebt er die Arme und klammert sich an Hanks farbenfrohem Hemd fest als wäre es sein einziges Rettungsseil in einem wilden Strudel in die Tiefe. Er spürt wie sich die Arme des Älteren fester um ihn schlingen und ihn ach so leicht hin und her wiegen wie man es mit einem kleinen Kind tut. Im Grunde ist Connor nach seinem Alter genau das, ein kleines Kind. 

Vorsichtig schleicht sich Rachel aus dem Bad. Es war angenehm all den Dreck der vergangen Tage von sich zu waschen und tatsächlich etwas anderes, sauberes anziehen zu können. Doch selbst wenn sich der seltsame Knoten in ihrem Inneren etwas gelöst hat, kann sie ihre Angst nicht abschütteln. 

Connor war nur gut zu ihr. Lieb und sanft. Ein rettender Engel in der Not. Obwohl sie fast nichts über ihn weiß, außer seinen Namen, spürt sie in sich eine gewisse Zuneigung zu ihm.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Menschen, dem anscheinend dieses Haus gehört. Connor meint zwar er sei okay, aber was heißt ‘okay’, wenn es dabei um einen Menschen geht. Alles was sie von Menschen kennt ist, dass sie gewalttätige Monster sind, welche jede Gelegenheit nutzen würden um sie zu verletzen, weil sie sich nicht wehren können beziehungsweise konnten. Menschen sind gefährlich. Sie… 

Rachel stolpert über ihre eigenen düsteren Gedanken als sie am Flurende zum Stehen kommt und ihren Blick in die Küche wirft. 

Der fremde Mensch hat Connor in eine feste Umarmung geschlungen, während der Android das Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergräbt. Liebevoll, fast väterlich, wie ihr Programm einwirft, streichelt er ihm über den Kopf und haucht beruhigende Wort in sein Ohr, welche sie nicht vollkommen differenzieren kann. Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht versehen hat, dass sie wirklich gerade einen Menschen dabei beobachten, wie er einen Androiden versucht zu beruhigen, als wäre er ein Kind der Ihren. 

Der Mensch bemerkt sie vor Connor. Seine Augen sehen sie fast bittend an, als er für einen Augenblick die Hand hebt und ihr entgegen streckt mit allen fünf Fingern gespreizt, was sie nur als ‘gib ihm noch fünf Minuten’ interpretieren kann. Zögerlich nickt sie. Natürlich, sie kann warten. Connor verdient eine Pause, auch wenn sie nicht versteht wie er es als beruhigend empfinden kann von einem Menschen umarmt zu werden. 

Ihr Blick wandert durch den Rest der Wohnung. Obwohl die Deckenlampe aus ist, kann sie im schwachen Schein des Lichts aus der Küche erkennen, dass jemand erst vor kurzem geputzt haben muss. Alles ist nahezu staubfrei. Selbst Hundehaare kann sie nur erschreckend wenige finden, dabei muss der große Hund eigentlich stark haaren.   
Sie entschließt sich, dass es Connors Werk sein muss. Ob er ein Haushälter wie sie war? Er meinte, er sei personalisiert, aber weder der Mensch noch das Haus sieht nach jemanden aus, der so viel Geld übrig hätte um einen Androiden für sich personalisieren zu lassen.

Etwas Nasses holt sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der große Hund, Sumo wie ihr einfällt, sitzt vor ihr und sieht sie mit müden, aber neugierigen Augen an. Er leckt erneut ihre Hand ab und lässt sie damit erschreckt zusammen fahren. Sie streckt vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus um durch sein langes noch feuchtes Fell zu wuscheln. Das Tier lehnt sich zufrieden in ihre Berührung. Sie kann spüren wie sich ein feines Lächeln auf ihre Züge schleicht. 

“Er ist wirklich ein lieber Hund, nicht?”, unterbricht sie Connors sanfte Stimme. Als sie aufblickt, lächelt er sie wieder mit diesem liebevollem Lächeln an. Niemand hat sie je mit so viel Wärme angesehen wie er. 

“Wie der Android, der über ihn wacht”, haucht sie leicht, “Danke für alles.”

Der Braunhaarige lächelt weiterhin, doch schüttelt verneinend den Kopf: “Ich bin keine gute Person.”

Sie versteht es nicht. Er hat ihrer Schwester in den letzten Augenblicken ihres Lebens zugehört und ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt. Er hat sich um sie gekümmert, als wäre es selbstverständlich eine Fremde aus der Gosse mit sich zu nehmen und zu versorgen. 

Rachel ist versucht zu fragen warum, doch sie kann sich zurückhalten, vielleicht gibt es Dinge, die lieber nicht ans Licht gehören. 

“Was war euer Plan?”, hakt Connor sacht nach. Sein Lächeln wird schwächer, aber sein Ausdruck bleibt entspannt. Vor wenigen Minuten hat er sich noch verzweifelt an einen Menschen geklammert und nun steht er vor ihr und strahlt wieder diese seltsam sichere Aura aus. Ihr ist schleierhaft wie er sich so unter Kontrolle haben kann. 

“Wir wollten zu Markus, wir haben seine Rede gesehen, dass wir frei sein können und- und-... Was ist mit ihr passiert?”, erklärt sie zunehmend panischer, “Was wird mit mir passieren?”

Connors Züge werden wieder weicher als er sich auf ihre Augenhöhe begibt und ruhig erklärt: “Shh. Jericho kümmert sich um verstorbene Androiden. Niemand kann ihr jetzt noch etwas tun.”

Er macht eine Pause. Für wenige Augenblicke bricht er den Blickkontakt. Etwas Düsteres huscht über sein Gesicht und vertreibt sein Lächeln. Als er wieder aufschaut wirkt er ernster, verschlossener.

“Du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören und versprechen bis zum Ende meiner Erklärung zu warten, okay?”, bittet Connor sie trotz seiner ernsteren Haltung in einem fürsorglich Ton. Sie nickt einmal zögerlich, unsicher ob sie wirklich hören will was er zu sagen hat. 

“Ich… war… CyberLifes letzter Prototyp. Ein Prototyp für die Arbeit eines Detektivs und Vermittlers”, offenbart er langsam und bringt damit etwas Licht ins Dunkel, “Ich arbeite aktuell mit Markus zusammen für eine bessere Zukunft.”  
Er macht eine Pause. Rachel kann bisher nichts beunruhigendes an seinen Worten finden. Connor arbeitet für Markus, natürlich arbeitet er mit ihm. Wieso behandelt er es so als wäre es ein Tabu?

Sie kann ein Zittern in seiner Stimme hören als er fortfährt: “Ich… Ich habe gesehen was der Mann mit euch gemacht hat, mit Amber und dir. Ich weiß, dass du unschuldig bist. Ein Opfer bist. Sie-Sie werden dennoch deine Aussage brauchen.”

“Ich will nicht, dass sie mich mitnehmen!, fleht sie panisch, “Ich will nicht, dass sie mich wieder mitnehmen!”  
“Niemand nimmt hier irgendwen mit. Wir fahren zusammen runter ins Präsidium. Ihr macht eure Aussage und dann nach Jericho”, verkündet der Mensch autoritär.

Rachel kann nicht sagen wieso, aber sein Ton bringt sie zum Verstummen. Sie beobachtet sprachlos wie der Man in die Knie geht und Connors Schulter einen aufmunternden Klopfer gibt.

“Keine Sorge, Rachel, richtig? Das ist mein Fall. Niemand wird dir weiter auf den Sack gehen, Ehrenwort”, spricht er erneut zu ihr mit einem müden Lächeln, “Connor, ich weiß du hattest einen langen Tag, aber ich würde, das gerne heute noch über die Bühne bringen.”

Stumm beobachtet sie, wie der Mensch Connor aufhilft. Seine Beine zittern leicht. Er schlingt schützend die Arme um sich, bevor er einmal tief durchatmet und sich zu ihr dreht: “Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich weiß Menschen, besonders Polizisten, können gruselig sein, aber die Meisten von ihnen sind ganz okay. Schlimmstenfalls nehme ich es auch mit allen gleichzeitig auf!”

Seine Stimme ist so optimistisch und stark, obwohl er immer noch leicht zittert und das Unwohlsein aus seinem Blick nur spärlich von einem Lächeln überspielt wird. 

Rachel ist schleierhaft woher er all die Kraft nimmt, aber das ist eine Frage die nun weder Zeit noch Raum hat. Langsam nickt sie zustimmend, bevor sie sich aufrichtet. Überraschenderweise scheint ihr Stand stabiler als Connors. 

“Dann-Dann bringen wir es hinter uns?”, versucht sie sich an etwas ähnlichem wie Optimismus. Beide Männer lächeln sie müde an, bevor Connor sie bittet sich auf die Couch zu setzen, während er sich etwas anderes anzieht. 

Er kommt zurück in einem Hemd, welches vermutlich noch von seiner Uniform ist und einer umgeschlagenen Hose. Der Mensch gibt ihm eine zu große Jacke, welche Connor dankend annimmt. Auch ihr will er einen Mantel anbieten, welchen sie höflich ablehnt. Sie kann nicht frieren für Androiden gibt es keinen Grund sich warm an zu ziehen solang die Temperaturen über null Grad Celsius bleiben. Ihr Blick wandert fragend zu Connor, der scheinbar trotzdem lieber den Temperaturen entsprechend gekleidet ist. 

“Als Prototyp haben sie an mir verschiedene Software und Sensoren getestet”, erklärt er sich, “So auch akkurate Temperaturwahrnehmung.”

Der fremde Mann fährt einen Oldtimer. Sie hat noch nie einen Menschen selbst fahren sehen. Die Mehrheit schwört zunehmend auf selbstfahrende Autos oder lassen ihre Androiden für sie fahren. 

Sie sind keine zehn Minuten unterwegs, da fällt ihr auf wie Connor verdächtig den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe lehnt, ganz als würde er schlafen. Ein absurder Gedanke. Androiden schlafen nicht einfach ein. Sie wechseln auch nicht einfach in den Standby. Zwar ist empfohlen einmal die Woche für ein paar Stunden in einen verarbeitenden Ruhemodus zu wechseln, aber selbst nach über einer Woche ist ihr nicht viel mehr aufgefallen als, dass sie minimal langsamer und unkalibrierter ist.

“Connor braucht mehr Schlaf als die gewöhnlichen Modelle. Meinte irgendwas von wegen zu großer Datenmengen für seinen Prozessor”, erklärt der Polizeilieutenant über den Rückspiegel, “War ein langer Tag heute.”

“Er wirkt… menschlicher als die meisten anderen Androiden, die ich kenne”, stellt Rachel leise fest, “Müdigkeit. Temperatur. Fehlt nur noch Schmerz und Hunger.”

Sie kommen schneller an, als sie dacht. Für einen Augenblick kann sie sich von ihrem Unbehagen ablenken als sie den gestanden Mann, dabei beobachtet wie er Connor sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange streichelt um ihn wach zu bekommen. 

Er zuckt sichtbar zusammen als er wieder zu sich kommt. Rachel kann sein Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, aber sie kann sehen wie er sich für einen Moment verwirrt umschaut bis sein Blick an seinem Freund hängen bleibt. 

“Wir sind da, Kleiner”, unterrichtet ihn der Mensch mit einem sachten Lächeln. Jetzt ist Rachel erst recht verwirrt, aber das Bevorstehende lässt in ihr jede Neugier auf die Natur ihrer Beziehung verstummen. Es hat angefangen zu nieseln, weshalb sie schneller als ihr recht ist ins Gebäude flüchten. 

“Scheiße, jetzt sind es schon zwei von den Dingern. Anderson, sag bloß du hast deinem Plastiktier eine Gespielin besorgt”, faucht ein Mann mittleren Alters sofort als er sie entdeckt. Ängstlich verschränkt Rachel die Arme vor sich und versucht sich besonders klein hinter Connor zu machen. 

Der Mann am Schreibtisch scheint dies jedoch sofort als weiteren Anlass zu sehen sie an zu greifen: “Was? Sag bloß du Scheiß Stück Plaste hast Angst vor mir! Ach nein, ihr könnt doch gar nichts spüren, denn ihr seid nur Maschinen!”

Der Lieutenant sieht genervt von seinem Kollegen aus, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann zischt Connor ihn an: “Noch ein falsches Wort, auch nur ein dummer Blick und ich breche dir deinen Kiefer in zwei Hälften und sorge dafür, dass du nie wieder einen Laut von dir gibst.”

Rachel muss trocken schlucken unter Connors Ton. Seine Stimme ist leise und doch hört jeder im Raum was er gesagt hat. Sie schneidet durch die Stille wie ein Schuss und macht allen Anwesenden klar: Das war keine leere Drohung.

Vom geschockten Blick aller Anwesenden kann sie einschätzen, dass es für ihn ungewöhnlich sein muss zu kontern. Der Detektiv, wie sie von seinem Schreibtischschild erkennen kann, schluckt sichtbar und setzt sich kleinlaut wieder an seinen Platz. 

“Lass uns diesen blöden Bericht aufnehmen und verschwinden. Ich hatte heute mit deutlich zu vielen Arschlöchern zu tun”, bittet Connor sichtlich gereizt.

Im Vorbeigehen funkelt Connor den Detektiv ein letztes Mal finster an. Sie kann sich nur vorstellen, dass zwischen ihnen bereits mehr vorgefallen ist. Abseits bemerkt sie, wie selbst der Mann aus dem Büro hinter den Glaswänden herauskommt. Die Stille muss etwas extrem ungewöhnliches für das Präsidium sein. 

Der Lieutenant winkt auf den Blick des Mannes ab, bevor er mit ihnen weitergeht um ihre Aussagen auf zu nehmen.   
Der Bericht ist schneller aufgenommen als Rachel dachte. Connor beantwortet die meisten Fragen indem er einfach relevante Teile seiner Erinnerungen für den erfahrenen Polizisten zum Anschauen zur Verfügung stellt, wodurch Rachel nur kurz einige Fragen beantworten muss zu sich und ihrer Schwester. Keine langen Erklärung heißt auch kein langer Bericht. 

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen nimmt sich Connor einen Augenblick Zeit um Jericho zu informieren. Genauer Markus, aber ihr scheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand so wichtiges wie er sich für jemanden unbedeutenden wie sie interessiert. 

“Du hattest es ernst gemeint, dass du mich beschützen wirst, oder?”, fragt sie leise als sie wieder am Wagen sind. Diese Frage schleicht sich schon seit dem Treffen mit dem Detektiv durch ihren Kopf, jedoch hatte sie bisher keine Zeit zu fragen. 

Connor nickt stumm als er einsteigt, bevor er schließlich hinzufügt: “Ich erfülle immer meine Mission und aktuell heißt sie auf dich aufpassen”

In seiner Stimme schwimmt immer noch ein gewisser Zorn, dieser Mann muss ihm schon länger gegen den Strich gegangen sein. 

Der Lieutenant schmunzelt über seine Bemerkung, als wäre es ein Witz gewesen, den sie nicht versteht. Sie würde ihn ja danach fragen, aber ihre Angst vor Menschen, die immer noch tief in ihr wütet, lässt sie schweigen. 

Jericho ist näher am Polizeipräsidium als sie dachte, wodurch die Fahrt nur kurz ist. Connor scheint zwar nicht wieder eingeschlafen zu sein, so steif seine Schultern sind von irgendeiner Anspannung, welche sie nicht vollkommen versteht. Er war vollkommen ruhig auf der Fahrt zum Revier, aber vor Jericho hat er Angst? Rachel ist ein Rätsel was Connor durch den Kopf geht.

All ihre Gedanken über ihren Retter verwandeln sich in Schall und Rauch, als sie durch die Fensterscheibe die Silhouette eines bestimmten Androiden aus macht. Sie zieht scharf die Luft ein als sie Markus persönlich vor der verfallenen Kirche findet. Er hat die Arme verschränkt und das Licht der Laterne lässt seinen Gesichtsausdruck nur erahnen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es ohne Zweifel er. 

Er kommt näher als sie aus dem Wagen steigen. Aus der Nähe sieht sie seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck mit welchem er sie scannt, bevor er sich auf ihr fokussiert. Seine Züge werden nur schwach sanfter als er fragt: “Du brauchst eine Unterkunft?”

Sie bekommt vor Schock, dass Markus tatsächlich mit ihr spricht kein Wort heraus, nur ein schüchternes Lächeln bekommt sie zustande. Auf einmal fühlt sie sich so viel kleiner als ihre Modellreihe ohnehin schon ist. 

“Sie ist die Schwester zu der Verstorbenen, die heute Nachmittag hergebracht wurde. Sie ist am Arm verletzt und wurde von ihrem…”, Connor hält kurz inne, “Wurde von einem Sadisten, welcher mehrer Androiden folterte und ermordet hat, gefangen gehalten.”

Rachel muss schlucken. Sie widersteht dem Drang sich ihren Erinnerungen hin zu geben. Sadist ist eine bessere Bezeichnung als Monster. Sie wird sein Lachen niemals vergessen können. 

Der Mensch legt schützend den Arm um Connor bevor er sich in das Gespräch einklinkt: “Wenn Sie nicht noch etwas von uns braucht, würden wir uns wieder verabschieden.”

Rachel dreht sich mit einem Lächeln zu Connor. Sie greift nach seinen Händen um ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, doch noch bevor sie ihn erreichen kann verschränkt er schützend die Arme vor sich und weicht einen winzigen Schritt zurück. Es ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass er eine offene Berührung ablehnt. Für einen Moment fragt sie sich ob sie ihn verärgert hat, doch ein Blick in seine Augen genügt um ihr verständlich zu machen. Es liegt nicht an ihr. 

“Ich mag es nicht sonderlich von… An-deren einfach angefasst zu werden”, bestätigt Connor ihre Vermutung, “Ich brauche etwas um Vertrauen auf zu bauen.”

“Jeder hat seine Geschichte”, stellt Rachel mitfühlend lächelnd klar, “Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Du hast mich gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich getan hätte. Du bist mein Held.”

Auf dem Gesicht des Lieutenants erscheint ein Schmunzeln über ihre Worte. Angesprochener reibt sich über den Oberarm, als würde es seine Verlegenheit vertreiben.

“Ich hab nicht viel gemacht, außer dich mitgenommen und dir Thirium gegeben”, entgegnet Connor schüchtern ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen, “Pass auf dich auf.”

Der Mensch nickt ihr höflich zu, bevor er sich von ihnen verabschiedet und Connor förmlich mit sich zieht.

“Warte, Connor!”, versucht Markus sie aus irgendeinem Grund auf zu halten. Doch der blasse Android winkt ohne sich umzudrehen ab. Seine Stimme dabei müder als zuvor. Sie weiß nicht wieso, aber sie kann nicht zulassen, dass der Andere ihn weiter belästigt. Vorsichtig legt sie ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm, als sie erklärt: “Er klingt nicht nur müde. Er ist müde. Es war ein langer Tag vermutlich für uns alle.”

“Dann hoffe ich, sein menschlicher Freund weiß das und lässt ihn in Ruhe”, meckert Markus patzig als der Wagen davon fährt. Sie kann nicht wirklich sagen ob der Größere einfach nur Menschen nicht vertraut oder ob es etwa persönliches ist, was sie nicht verstehen kann. 

“Harte Schale, weicher Kern, zumindest laut Connor und von dem was ich gesehen habe, hat er recht”, versucht sie ihn zu beschwichtigen und denkt daran zurück, wie liebevoll der Mensch mit ihm umgegangen ist. Sie mag der Menschheit nicht vertrauen oder vergeben, aber vielleicht ist nicht ganz alle Hoffnung verloren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter!!! Ich bin ehrlich überrascht wie schnell ich daran gedacht habe wieder zu updaten.  
Und keine Sorge nächstes Kapitel wird wieder etwas chilliger.... Und weihnachtlicherXD
> 
> (Eigentlich gibt es auch ein Weihnachtskapitel in der Story, aber ich glaube nicht das ich das bis dahin überarbeitet bekomme, vllt poste ich ja den Entwurf als "Oneshot")


	9. Ein ruhiges Wochenende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor bekommt endlich seine wohlverdiente Pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten und habt noch einen guten Rutsch bzw. ein super, klasse, neues Jahrzehnt!

Endlich Zuhause zieht Hank Connor förmlich ins Schlafzimmer. Ohne großen Aufwand zieht er ihm sein Hemd aus und tauscht es mit einem seiner T-shirts aus. Der Android versucht ihm zwar mehrfach zu erklären, dass er sich überall ausruhen kann und er kein Bett braucht, aber Hank hat sich entschlossen.

“Schlaf gut, Kleiner”, wünscht er als der Android innerhalb von Sekunden in einen tiefen Schlaf, oder wie man es bei Androiden nennt, gesunken ist. Er streichelt ihm einmal durch das überraschend weiche Haar, bevor er den jungen Androiden seine verdiente Ruhe gibt. 

Es ist gefühlt ewig her seit er das letzte Mal vor 22.00 Uhr so müde war wie heute. Sich Sorgen um einen Androiden machen zu müssen, hat deutlich stärker an seinen Kräften gezehrt als sonst. 

In der Mikrowelle wärmt er eines seiner Fertigessen auf, bevor er sich mit einer Dose Bier aufs Sofa setzt. Abwesend fällt ihm auf, dass Sumo nicht auf seinem üblichen Platz ist. 

Hank kann nur mutmaßen, dass er sich zu Connor ins Schlafzimmer geschlichen hat. Für gewöhnlich würde er ihn dafür ausschimpfen, aber er ist zu müde und solang es keine Gewohnheit wird, kann er es verkraften. 

Während er isst schaltet er den Fernseher ein. Nach kurzem Hin- und Herschalten bleibt er an den Nachrichten hängen. Anfangs erzählen sie über internationale Neuigkeiten, irgendein Sturm in Europa, ein Aufstand in Afrika und Kinderarbeit in Asien. Er will nicht sagen, dass es ihn nicht interessiert, aber nach Jahrzehnten der immer wieder gleichen Schreckensnachrichten verlieren sie ihren Grauen. 

Als er aufgegessen hat, wechseln die Nachrichten schließlich auf die regionalen Entwicklungen, die aktuell natürlich nur ein Thema kennen. Sie schalten auf einen Ausschnitt einer Pressekonferenz von Danielle Carnegie, der Pressesprecherin von CyberLife. 

“Wir sind froh verkünden zu dürfen, dass unser neuer CEO niemand geringeres ist als unser Gründer, Elijah Kamski”, erklärt sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln, bevor sie zur Seite tritt, damit Besagter direkt mit der Presse sprechen kann.   
Nach einem kurzen Applaus fängt er an zu erklären, was heute beschlossen wurde: “Es ist mir eine Freude wieder zurück zu sein. In der heutigen Konferenz haben wir eine enge Zusammenarbeit mit Jericho vereinbart, welche wir in Zukunft planen aus zu bauen.”

Danach schaltet der Sender zurück ins Studio. Die Moderatorin erzählt noch einige Details, doch Hank ist zu müde um ihr weiter zu folgen. Er fragt morgen einfach Connor, immerhin sollte er es am besten wissen, was wirklich gelaufen ist. Er schaltet den Fernseher aus, nimmt einen letzten Schluck von seinem Bier und macht es sich bequem auf der Couch.

Ungewöhnlich früh schlägt Hank die Augen auf. Seine Glieder fühlen sich steif an von der unbequemen Lage. Trotzdem bereut er es absolut nicht Connor sein Bett gegeben zu haben. Er hat es verdient auch mal in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen, selbst wenn er es nicht zwingend braucht. Den Gedanken, dass er eigentlich noch ein ungenutztes Zimmer hat, schiebt er bereitwillig in den hintersten Teil seines Geistes um Kaffee zu kochen. 

Sein Handydisplay zeigt ihm an, dass es gerade Mal kurz nach sieben ist. Viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack, aber überraschend, dass Connor noch nicht durch die Wohnung geistert. 

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Haderns mit sich selbst findet er sich im Schlafzimmer wieder. Wie er erwartet hat, liegt Sumo an Connors Seite und schläft friedlich neben dem regungslosen Androiden. Er tritt näher zu dem Jüngeren und betrachtet seine ‘schlafende’ Gestalt. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht als er ihn so sieht. Connor ist weit mehr als CyberLife der Welt weiß machen wollte.

“Hey, Connor”, rüttelt er ihn sanft wach.

Der Android kneift kurz die Augen fester zu, bevor er sie öffnet und geblendet vom Licht einige Mal blinzelt. 

“Morgen, Schlafmütze”, begrüßt Hank ihn. Connor richtet sich langsam auf, wodurch auch Sumo wach wird. Sein Blick wandert desorientiert durch den Raum bis er sich auf ihn fokussiert.

“Wer bist du und was hast du mit Hank gemacht? Hank würde nie freiwillig vor 8.30 Uhr aufstehen”, hakt er skeptisch nach mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf im verschlafenen Gesicht. 

Mit einem Grinsen wuschelt er ihm durch die zerzausten, leicht gelockten Haare: “Das gilt es für dich heraus zu finden. Kommst du mit in die Küche?”

Anschließend verlässt er den Raum. Sumo folgt ihm wenige Sekunden später. Er füllt den Napf des Tieres mit seinem ersehnten Futter, bevor er sich selbst eine Schüssel Cornflakes macht.

“Das ist und bleibt ungesund”, merkt Connor an als er in seinem üblichen Outfit mit seinem grauen Hemd und der gräulichen Hose vor ihm steht.

“Ich esse was ich will und du wirst mich nicht umstimmen”, kontert Hank trotzig und nimmt einen großen Löffel aus der Schüssel. Der Android schüttelt resignierend den Kopf und setzt sich ihm gegenüber hin.

“Tja, dann wirst du mit meinen Kommentaren leben müssen”, schlussfolgert Connor. Hank kann sich ein Grinsen über die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. Vor wenigen Wochen wäre er noch genervt von den ständigen Anmerkungen über seine Ernährung gewesen, mittlerweilen sind sie etwas gewohntes, fast schon gebrauchtes. Es erinnert ihn daran, dass es wieder jemanden gibt, den es kümmert.

“Sag mal, was wurde nun eigentlich gestern ausgehandelt? Das dieser Schnösel Kamski der CEO ist, hab ich schon mitbekommen “, erkundigt er sich nach einer Weile der gemütlichen Stille, wie es für sie an Morgenden üblich ist. Sie sind beide nicht zu gesprächig, vor allem nicht nach dem Aufwachen. 

Connors Hand wandert zu seinem Ärmel und beginnt mit einem verräterischen Zupfen an diesem. Hank kennt dieses Verhalten und es verheißt meist nichts Gutes. 

“Nicht wütend werden. Ich bin selbst kein Freund der Sache”, fängt Connor schließlich doch an zu Sprechen und bestätigt damit Hanks Vermutung. 

Der Android senkt seinen Blick stur auf seine Hände als er ihm mit einem Nicken bittet fort zu fahren. Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern als er weiter spricht: “Kamski hat Jericho großzügig Hilfe angeboten, wenn ich für ihn arbeite… und ich hab angenommen.”

“DU HAST WAS!?”, platzt es Hank heraus. Von allen Dummheiten, die er machen kann, macht er sowas.   
“Ich sagte, ich bin kein Freund davon, aber ich bezweifle, dass er sich anders überzeugen lassen hätte”, versucht Connor zu argumentieren.

Unwillig diesen Grund zu akzeptieren, schüttelt Hank den Kopf: “Er hat dich zwingen wollen einer seiner Androiden zu erschießen, verflucht nochmal! Der Kerl hat sie nicht alle!”

“Er ist egoistisch, übertrieben selbstsicher, hält sich für etwas besseres und wer weiß was sonst noch, aber ich würde ihn nicht verrückt nenne, vielleicht gleichgültig, aber nicht verrückt”, verteidigt der Android seinen zukünftigen Vorgesetzten und theoretischen Schöpfer. 

Es ist definitiv zu früh für so ein Gespräch und er zu nüchtern. Hank nimmt einige tiefe Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er dieses Gespräch fortführen kann: “Okay… Okay. Connor und du bist dir ganz sicher du weißt, was du tust?”

Sein Blick wandert bedächtig über die in sich gekehrte Gestalt vor ihm. Der Junge fummelt immer noch an seinem Ärmel. Sein Blick ist etwas unfokussiert auf seine Hände gerichtet.

“Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Tausende andere leiden lassen, weil ich Angst vor CyberLife habe?”, gesteht Connor niedergeschlagen.

Selbst er muss gestehen, dass ist keine Option. Wieso muss nur gerade er ihr Opfer sein. Als hätten sie ihn nicht schon genug transaliert.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen beendet Hank das unglückselige Thema: “Na gut. Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern, aber sei bloß vorsichtig mit denen!”

Nach dem Frühstück beschließen sie gemeinsam einen kleinen Spaziergang mit Sumo zu machen. Hank würde es Connor gegenüber zwar nicht zugeben, aber während der gesamten Zeit konnte er die Angst nicht abschütteln, dass sie wieder in die nächste Katastrophe laufen. 

Glücklicherweise war das Schicksal dieses Mal mit ihnen und vergönnt ihnen einen friedlichen Spaziergang am Morgen. Die Straßen sind großteils noch leergefegt. Unverwunderlich, selbst im Winter, erinnert sich Hank. Die meisten Leute in diesem Viertel stehen am Wochenende meist erst nach Sonnenaufgang auf. 

Als sie zurück sind, ist die Sonne bereits eine Weile am Himmel und langsam, aber sicher wagen sich die ersten Gesichter aus dem Haus um die Post zu holen. 

“Bevor du dich ausziehst. Ich wollte gleich noch einkaufen gehen”, verkündet Hank und greift nach seinem Autoschlüssel.

“Du bist ziemlich unternehmungslustig für so früh am Morgen. Normalerweise kämpfe ich mit dir um diese Zeit, dass du endlich aufstehst”, bemerkt Connor amüsiert.

“Tja, Menschen. Immer für eine Überraschung gut”, kontert der er als sie in Richtung Auto gehen.

Die Fahrt ist wie meist still und nur gestört von der lauten Heavy Metal Musik, welche er seit Connor bei ihm lebt jedoch nicht mehr so laut dreht. Der Android hat es zwar nicht explizit gesagt, aber es braucht keine jahrelange Polizeierfahrung um zu merken, dass er kein Freund von zu lauten Dingen ist. 

“Brauchst du etwas bestimmtes?”, erkundigt sich Connor, als er auf dem großen Parkplatz parkt, vor einem der großen Einkaufscenter Detroits. 

“Ich hab beschlossen dir ein paar eigene Klamotten zu kaufen”, erklärt er sein Tun, “Ich kann dich doch nicht ewig in meinen alten Sachen herum stolpern lassen.”

“Das ist nicht nötig, Hank. Du gibst schon genug Geld für mich aus”, lehnt der Android wie erwartet ab. 

Hank verkneift sich zu seufzen. Jedes Mal ist es dasselbe mit dem Jüngeren. Als würde ihm ein Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn er einfach dankend ohne Diskussion annimmt. Er spart sich den Streit und zerrt Connor einfach in den ersten Klamottenladen, den er kennt.

“So… Irgendwelche Vorlieben?”, fragt er als sie mitten im Laden stehen. Wie erwartet scannt Connor erstmal den ganzen Raum mit verschränkten Armen. Hank braucht einen Moment um zu verarbeiten wie hilflos verwirrt und verloren der Android inmitten der Klamottenmassen aussieht. Zögerlich schüttelt der Junge den Kopf, während er weiter seine neue Umgebung studiert.

Hank hatte nicht viel mehr erwartet, trotzdem seufzt er tief als er den Anderen am Oberarm packt und weiter reinzieht.   
“O-kay, dann helf’ ich dir. Du brauchst mindestens zwei Pullover, zwei T-Shirts, eine weitere Hose und eine Jogginghose”, zählt Hank auf, “ach, und eine anständige Jacke sowie etwas angemessenes zum Tragen bei deinem Job.”  
Connor gibt nicht viel mehr als ein Nicken zur Antwort, während sie in Richtung der Männerabteilung laufen. 

“Lieblingsfarben?”, hakt Hank nach, als sie bei den Pullovern ankommen.

Wieder schüttelt Angesprochener den Kopf: “Nein, aber ich mag kein blau, rot oder weiß und nichts Auffälliges, bitte.”  
“Alles klar. Dann kein Amerika-T-shirt für dich.”, scherzt Hank leicht, während er ein T-Shirt mit der amerikanischen Flagge an der Wand ansieht. 

“Das- Damit hat das gar nichts zu tun!”, verteidigt Connor sich, mehr oder weniger gut. Hank muss sich zusammenreißen nicht über ihn zu lachen. Für jemanden so intelligenten wie ihn, lässt sich der Android viel zu schnell verunsichern. 

“Das war ein Scherz, Con. Jede zweite Flagge enthält die drei Farben oder zumindest eine davon”, erklärt Hank.  
Der Android schweigt für einen Augenblick. Noch bevor der Junge den Mund öffnet, weiß er was kommt: “Eher, jede Flagge außer die Jamaikanische enthält die Farben.”

“Besserwisser”, kontert Hank, während er einen Pullover heraussucht, welcher Connor zumindest von der Größe passen sollte.

Über zwei Stunden stecken sie in dem Laden fest bis sie endlich alles haben, was sie wollten oder er was Hank glaubte der Android brauchen könnte. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass der Junge noch anstrengender beim Einkaufen sein kann, als seine Ex-Freundinnen. Frauen mögen vielleicht an allem etwas aus zu setzen haben, wollen es aber trotzdem, aber Connor hat einfach gar keine Meinung. Ihm ist es ein absolutes Rätsel wie einem etwas so egal sein kann.

“Etwas Meinung in alltäglichen Sachen, täte dir echt keinen Abbruch”, beschwert er sich bei dem Androiden als sie endlich wieder vor dem Laden stehen. 

“Mich interessiert mein Äußeres nun mal nicht”, verteidigt sich Connor trotzig wie ein kleines Kind.

“Das ändert nichts daran, dass du Klamotten brauchst und die sollten dir gefallen”, bestreitet er geschafft, trifft jedoch wie erwartet auf taube Ohren.

“Warum ist hier überhaupt so viel los? Und warum hab ich schon den 5. Mann mit falschem Bart und rotem Mantel gesehen?”, fragt der Android so sichtlich verwirrt, dass Hank für einen Augenblick vergisst weiter zu laufen. Er geht einen Schritt schneller um die Distanz auf zu holen als er nachhakt: “Ist Weihnachten dir ein Begriff?”

Eigentlich sind ihm die verwirrt zusammengekniffen Augenbrauen bereits genug Antwort für Hank, trotzdem lässt er Connor sprechen: ““Abgesehen davon, dass es ein religiöses Fest ist das vom 24. bis zum 26. Dezember gefeiert wird, nicht. Ist deswegen hier so viel los?” 

Allein diese unschuldige Frage, stellt Hank fest, entschädigt all die Nerven die er in den vergangenen Stunden gelassen hat und erinnert ihn daran, wieso er noch gleich diesen Androiden so gern hat. 

“Ja, es ist ein Art Tradition. Hier ist so viel los, weil die Leute Geschenke kaufen. An Weihnachten besucht man die Familie und macht ihnen, wenn man will, kleine Geschenke um ihnen zu danken”, erklärt er knapp, “Die verkleideten Männer ist ein moderner Brauch für Kinder.”

Connor nickt langsam, während er weiter die verschiedenen Leute um sich beobachtet. 

“Mir scheint es als wären alle ziemlich… aufgeregt deswegen. Feierst du Weihnachten?”, fragt er unschuldig.  
“Naja, seit… ein paar Jahren nicht mehr”, gesteht Hank. Seit Coles Tod hat er keinen Sinn darin gesehen Weihnachten zu feiern. Es waren ja nur er und Sumo, aber dieses Jahr ist anders, er hat Connor.

“Verstehe...”, murmelt der Jüngere reumütig, “tut mir leid, war eine dumme Frage.”

Connors geknickter Ausdruck versetzt Hank ein leichten Stich ins Herz. Er hatte nicht vor dem Androiden, das Gefühl zu geben, dass seine Frage ihn stört, auch wenn ihm die Erinnerungen schwer im Gedächtnis liegen.

“Hey, ähm, Connor. Weißt du. Dinge ändern sich”, versucht er ihm zu erklären, “Dieses Jahr bin ich immerhin nicht allein und außerdem ist es dein erstes richtiges Weihnachten.”

“Wirklich?”, hakt der Jüngere viel zu schnell und aufgeregt um dabei auch nur ansatzweise seinem optischen Alter zu entsprechen.

“Wirklich”, bestätigt er ihm lachend als ihm einfällt, dass er Connor nie nach seinem Alter oder Geburtstag gefragt hat, “Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?”

Der plötzliche Themenwechsel lässt Angesprochenen einen Moment innehalten, bevor er in seiner üblichen faktischen Art erläutert: “Meine erste Erinnerung ist vom 23. April 2035. Dort haben sie angefangen mich zu... testen. Mein erster Tag außerhalb des Labors war der 15. August dieses Jahres um eine Geiselnahme zu entschärfen.”

“Also praktisch fast vier mit vier Monaten ‘echter’ Erfahrung?”, fast Hank das Gehörte zusammen.

Connor schüttelt jedoch leicht den Kopf als er ihn korrigiert: “Nicht ganz, danach haben sie mich nochmal ge…testet… Also habe ich etwa einen Monat Erfahrung gesammelt, plus allem was ich während meiner… Testphase gelernt habe.”  
“Das ist verdammt wenig für jemanden der aussieht wie fast dreißig”, stellt er erschrocken fest und merkt bitter an, das er im Vergleich zu Connor steinalt ist. Er will gerade nachhaken wieso er über das Wort ‘testen’ so oft gestolpert ist, als eine lebhafte Frauenstimmen ihr Gespräch unterbrechen: ““Connor? Er ist es! Connor!”

Sie staunen nicht schlecht als drei makellose Blondinen auf sie zu laufen. Jede von ihnen trägt einen hochwertigen Schal und einen mindestens genauso wertvollen Mantel, welche sich nur in der Farbnuance leicht unterscheiden. Das einzige, herausstechende Unterscheidungsmerkmal für Hank sind ihre unterschiedlich frisierten Haare.

“Ich freue mich so dich wieder zu sehen!”, begrüßt die Mittlere, mit offenen Haaren, Connor, “Ich war so neidisch auf Claudia, dass sie dich wieder gesehen hat.”

“Tja, Chloe, dann hättest du zu CyberLife zurückkehren müssen”, lacht die Links Stehende mit kurzen Haaren, welche wie Hank vermutet Claudia sein wird.

“Ich freu mich so dich kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Catherine, aber du kannst mich Cathy nennen. Machen alle”, stellt sich die Dritte mit lebhafter Freude vor und schenkt ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ihre Haare sind in einem unordentlichen Dutt. 

“Moment… seid ihr die drei Mädchen, die wir bei Kamski getroffen haben?”, fragt Hank verwirrt als er die Enden verknüpft, woher die drei Connor kennen könnten. Sie nicken alle drei mit einem freudigen Lächeln, als gäbe es nichts worüber sie sich sorgen machen müssten. 

“Jap, ich war diejenige, die euch begrüßt hat und auch die auf die Connor schießen sollte, danke das du es nicht gemacht hast”, erzählt Chloe als wäre so eine Situation vollkommen normal.

“Was macht ihr hier?”, hakt Connor nach und schaut zwischen den drei Damen hin und her. Hank kann nur erahnen wie überrumpelt sich sein Freund fühlen muss. 

“Wir kaufen Elijah ein Geschenk!”, platzt es aus Catherine heraus, “Ich freu mich schon so sehr!”

Chloe schenkt ihnen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Hank ist überrascht wie unterschiedlich sie sich bereits auf den ersten Blick verhalten. 

“Es ist für uns das erste Mal Weihnachten, wo wir wirklich ein Geschenk in einem Laden kaufen können”, erklärt sie lächelnd auf, “Was macht ihr hier?”

Hank hebt leicht die Tüte in seiner Hand als er antwortet: “Ihm hier ein paar Klamotten kaufen. ‘Sind, aber schon auf dem Heimweg.”

“Darf Connor noch eine Weile mit uns kommen? Wir bringen ihn auch wieder nach Hause”, bittet Catherine ihn und setzt dabei den niedlichsten Blick, den sie hinbekommt auf. 

“Natürlich nur, wenn du willst”, ergänzt Chloe hastig.

Hank muss leicht schmunzeln wie sie ihn um Erlaubnis bitten und nicht Connor direkt fragen, aber vermutlich ist es die Gewohnheit oder der Glaube, dass sein Freund nie ablehnen würde. 

“Connor würde gern noch mit euch etwas unternehmen”, antwortet er, gegen sein besseres Wissen, dass der Gefragter lieber wieder nach Hause will. Er nimmt ihm den Beutel ab und drückt ihm etwas Geld in die Hand, als er sich von den vier Androiden verabschiedet.

“Jippie!”, freut sich Catherine im Hintergrund und im Augenwinkel sieht er sie einen kleinen Hopser machen, “Wir werden so viel Spaß haben!”

Verräter, schimpft Connor stumm. Er konnte nicht so schnell reagieren wie Hank außer Hörweite war und ihn bei den deutlich zu lauten Frauen gelassen hat.

„Ist er gut zu dir?“, erkundigt sich Claudia bei ihm. Die Frage verwirrt ihn mehr als er zugeben will.

„Ja. Er bemüht sich“, bestätigt er mit Freuden. Es mag zwar nicht immer harmonisch zwischen ihnen laufen, aber solang sie ihre Fehler einsehen und daran arbeiten, ist er zuversichtlich.

„Du könntest ihm auch etwas kaufen!“, schlägt Catherine vor, während sie weiter rein laufen, „Für Weihnachten, meine ich.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee!“, stimmt Chloe zu und streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wirkt etwas nervös stellt Connor fest, aber er kann nicht sagen ob es an ihm oder etwas anderem liegt. 

„Er würde es nur mitbekommen. Immerhin wohne ich mit ihm“, erklärt Connor leicht betrübt. Laut seinem Programm liegt seine Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit bei gerade mal 32%. 

„Ich kann es mitnehmen und dir dann kurz zuvor mitbringen“, schlägt Claudia vor, „Ich geb zu ich war nicht alt zu überrascht, als er es mir gesagt hat.“

„Danke für das Angebot“, nimmt er an, bevor er sich dem interessanten Teil widmet, „Warum eigentlich ich? Was will er von mir?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gesteht sie noch im Nachdenken, „Den Plan, meinte er, hatte er schon vorher, aber er hat mir nicht wirklich gesagt wieso.“

„Er findet dich faszinierend“, ergänzt Chloe hilfsbereit, aber selbst sie scheint nicht mehr darüber zu wissen.   
Catherine, welche zuvor von den vielen bunten Schaufenstern abgelenkt war, hat sich bei Chloes Aussage ihnen wieder zu gedreht. 

„Das ist selten, eigentlich mag er andere nicht sonderlich“, ergänzt sie enthusiastisch, als sollte er sich geehrt fühlen, dass der Mann ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. 

Sie schlendern eine Weile umher und schauen in einige Läden rein, aber sie finden nichts was ihnen oder eher Kamski oder Hank gefallen könnte. 

„OH MEIN GOTT! Schau wie der leuchtet!“, schreit Catherine vor Euphorie als sie den Weihnachtsbaum sieht. Claudia lässt sich von ihrer Freundin mitreisen und packt ihn am Arm, während die Andere Chloe näher an den Baum zieht.   
Sie kommen kurz vor dem Baum zum Stehen. Bevor Connor überhaupt über den Baum nachdenken kann, befreit er sich von Claudias Griff, was diese nur am Rande mit zu bekommen scheint. 

Die blonde Frau neben ihm, befreit sich ebenfalls. Sie beäugt ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. Er wendet einen Moment den Blick ab um seinen Ärmel zu richten. Natürlich hat sie sein Verhalten mitbekommen. Chloe ist schlau und aufmerksam. 

“Alles okay, mag es nur nicht sonderlich angefasst zu werden”, erklärt er so vage wie es geht. Er hat wirklich keine Lust über seine Berührungsängste zu reden. 

“Wieso?”, hakt sie nach. Er unterdrückt ein Seufzen, natürlich fragt sie weiter.

“Schlechte Erfahrungen”, antwortet er einsilbig. Dieses Mal versteht sie seine Nachricht und verzichtet darauf weiter zu fragen. Stattdessen widmet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihren beiden Freundinnen oder Schwestern wie sie sie nennt. 

Am späten Nachmittag kommt er endlich wieder Zuhause an. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen und der Verkehr in der Innenstadt war die Hölle, trotz selbstfahrenden Autos. Er kann sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht verkneifen als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt. Endlich Ruhe. Es ist nicht so, dass er die Drei nicht mögen würde, sie sind reizend, vor allem wenn die eigenen Nerven bereits angeschlagen sind. 

Das Einkaufscenter hat auch nicht wirklich seinem strapaziertem System geholfen. So sehr sie auch das Gegenteil beteuern mögen. Sie haben nicht an alles gedacht, als sie ihn veröffentlicht haben. Sein Programm ist viel zu anfällig für eine Datenüberlastung und der Scherz es auf seine Emotionen zu schieben, zieht bei ihm schon lang nicht mehr.  
“Da bist du ja wieder”, begrüßt ihn Hank, “Wie war dein Nachmittag?”

“Ich könnte vermutlich ein kleines Vermögen machen, wenn ich den Klatschblättern erzähle was ich heute über Kamski gelernt habe”, entgegnet er entkräftet. Sein Freund dreht sich zu ihm um. Er lässt den Blick über ihn schweifen und Connor könnte schwören in seinen Augen ein amüsiertes Funkel zu erkennen. 

“So schlimm?”, erkundigt sich Hank mitfühlend. 

“Schlimmer”, kontert er sofort, bevor sein Blick in die Ecke driftet, in der nun ein Baum steht.

“Der stand heute morgen aber noch nicht dort”, stellt er trocken fest.

“Zu einem Weihnachtsfest gehört ein Weihnachtsbaum. Ich dacht wir schmücken ihn morgen zusammen”, gesteht Hank und schaut selbst zu seinem Baum.

Connor weiß nicht was er von der Idee halten soll, andererseits scheint es eine Tradition zu sein, also wieso sollte er es nicht ausprobieren, wenn er die Gelegenheit geboten bekommt.

“Hast du irgendetwas gekauft?”, fragt der Lieutenant neugierig.

Er nickt zurückhaltend. Tatsächlich hat er ein Geschenk für ihn gefunden, aber das wird er erst erfahren, wenn es so weit ist. Stattdessen hat er von dem Restgeld ein Buch über Fische gekauft. Es mag nicht die effektivste Vorgehensweise sein um an Wissen zu gelangen, aber der Gedanke, in einem Buch zu blättern, fasziniert ihn irgendwie. 

“Ich hab ein Buch über Fische gekauft”, verkündet er mit kindlicher Freude, die er sonst nicht von sich kennt. An Hanks verwirrten Ausdruck kann er erkennen, dass er sich in der Tat für menschliche Maßstäbe zu sehr darüber freut, aber manchmal sind es die kleinen Dinge. 

“Fische…?”, wiederholt der Lieutenant amüsiert, “Hast du überhaupt schon mal einen echten Fisch gesehen?”

“Ja, einen Trichogaster lalius oder auch einfach Zwergfadenfisch”, antwortet Connor stolz, “Er war aus dem kaputten Aquarium gefallen. Ich hab ihn wieder ins Wasser getan.” 

“Und du solltest eine kaltherzige Maschine sein?”, schmunzelt Hank, ““Ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen: Die Kacke ist am Dampfen und du bleibst seelenruhig stehen um einen Fisch ins Wasser zu setzen.”

Ein nervöses Lachen entweicht ihm, als er beginnt an seinem Ärmel zu spielen. Wenn er wüsste wie nah er damit an der Realität liegt. 

Das restliche Wochenenden ist tatsächlich so erholsam wie er es sich eigentlich bereits am Samstag gewünscht hätte. Nur Hank, Sumo und er, in einer ruhigen Wohnung, ohne Menschenmassen oder tausende bunte Lichter. 

Am Abend haben sie einige Filmklassiker aus den 2000ern und 2010ern. Sie ergeben in seinen Augen nicht viel Sinn und vor allem ‘Frozen’ hat ihm zu viel mit Schneestürmen zu tun, aber alles in allem muss er gestehen: Sie sind unterhaltsam.

Das Baumschmücken war für ihn eine größere Herausforderung als er dachte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von dem Gedanken befreien alles gleich verteilen zu wollen, was bei einem Baum natürlich nicht funktioniert. Am Ende waren sie beide frustriert, er von dem Ergebnis, Hank von seinem Perfektionismus, dennoch wollte er keinen dieser Momente missen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ja, ich habe jede Flagge der Welt persönlich überprüft ob sie eine der Farben enthält und ja, ich weiß, dass das niemand je überprüfen wird.   
2\. Ich liebe die drei "Chloes" zu sehr und sie werden noch sehr viel öfter vorkommen. (Catherine ist übrigens die Linke und Claudia die Rechte. Wieso? Tja, sagen wir ich hab etwas zu lange das ganze Kapitel analysiert)   
3\. Es ist vielleicht etwas spät, dass beim 9. Kapitel zu sagen, aber ich freu mich über jede konstruktive Kritik/Rechtschreibe- bzw. Grammatikkorrektur


	10. Wie der Phönix aus der Asche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors erster Arbeitstag... so viel vorweg... Er ist nicht begeistert.

Und wieder ist er viel zu früh wach. Und wieder gehen mit ihm nach und nach die Nerven durch. Er will nicht zurück zu Kamski. Er will nicht zurück in die weißen Hallen. Und vor allem will er nicht zurück zu CyberLife. Als könnten sie nicht irgendeinen Androiden nehmen, nein, es muss mal wieder er sein. Es ist immer er. Wieso auch nicht? 

Gestresst gleitet seine Hand zum wiederholten Mal durch seine zurückgekämmten Haare. Er begreift einfach nicht, wieso es ihm plötzlich so schwer fällt seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Vor reichlich einem Monat konnte er es noch ohne Probleme. 

Kurz nach 7.00 Uhr räkelt auch Hank sich aus seinem Bett und grummelt unverständlich als er in die Küche kommt.  
“Guten Morgen”, begrüßt er ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Zur Antwort bekommt er nur ein weiteres, lauteres Knurren, Nichts Unerwartetes in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit. Hank hasst es so früh auf zu stehen, aber weil er bereits in weniger als zwei Stunden bei CyberLife sein muss, bleibt ihnen keine Wahl.

Leise reicht Connor seinem Freund einen Kaffee und stellt vor ihm einen Teller mit einer Orange und einem belegten Vollkornbrot. Hank beäugt sein Frühstück missmutig wie immer, sagt aber nichts.

Anschließend zieht der Android sich seinen neue Jacke über und geht mit Sumo eine Runde laufen, wenn er schon den ganzen Tag nicht da sein wird, sollte er zumindest am Morgen Zeit mit dem Tier verbringen. Hank ist außerdem am Morgen eh lieber allein. 

Wieder zurück hat Hank sich bereits umgezogen und trinkt an seinem letzten Schluck Kaffee. Er sieht zwar munterer aus, aber Connor weiß, dass der Mann noch weit davon entfernt ist ‘richtig wach’ zu sein. 

“Da wollen wir mal”, verkündet sein Freund und streckt sich ein letztes Mal. Connor nickt ihm zur Antwort mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich von Sumo verabschieden und auf den Weg machen. 

Wieder werden sie von einer der Wachen abgefangen. Seit der Revolution ist der Tower permanent bewacht um sicher zu gehen, dass weder rachsüchtige Androiden noch streitlustige Androidengegener in das Gelände einfallen und für Unruhe sorgen. Vermutlich ist auch er einer der Gründe wieso sie die Sicherheit erhöht haben. 

Dieses Mal, im Gegensatz zu Freitag, sieht der Wachmann ihn nur kurz an, bevor er sie durchwinkt. Er kann sich nicht wirklich erklären wieso, außer das es derselbe von Freitag ist und er ihn wiedererkennt. 

Vor dem Haupteingang hält Hank und verabschiedet sich mit ein paar ermutigenden Worten und der Bitte sich bei ihm zu melden, wenn er fertig ist. Er sieht dem Wagen einen Moment beim Wegfahren zu, bevor er sich dem gigantischen Gebäude zu dreht. 

“Na dann”, murmelt er bereits jetzt mental geschafft. So wenig er Markus auch mag, so sehr muss er auch einsehen, dass seine Präsenz am Freitag die ganze Konferenz sehr viel ertragbarer gemacht hat. Er hat ernsthaft unterschätzt wie tief seine Abneigung gegen diesen Ort geht. 

Im Inneren begrüßt ihn die übliche Leere des Foyers. Am Empfang lächelt ihn eine junge Frau an, welche vermutlich erst seit wenigen Wochen bei CyberLife arbeitet, dennoch erkennt sie ihn sofort und schickt ihn direkt hoch zum Büro des CEOs. 

Er steigt in den ersten Fahrstuhl, den er findet, und bestätigt die Zieletage. Mit jeder Stockwerk näher an seiner Zielebene steigt sein künstlicher Puls. Hilflos schlingt er die Arme um sich, als könnte er sich so vor seiner inneren Panik schützen, die in ihm aufkommt. Alles schreit in ihm Weg zu laufen als würde es auch nur eines seiner Probleme lösen. Er hat wirklich unterschätzt wie sehr es hasst wieder bei CyberLife zu sein.

“Alles wird gut. Du bist frei. Du kannst dich wehren”, immer und immer wieder wiederholt er die wenigen, kurzen Sätze wie einen unmusikalischen Kanon. Hank würde ihn sicher auslachen, wenn er ihn so sehen würde. Arme fest um sich geschlungen und mit sich selbst redend. Es ist logisch betrachtet vollkommen absurd, dass er überhaupt Angst hat. Er kennt CyberLife und deren Personal besser als jeder andere Android in Jericho, wenn einer sich in dem Haifischbecken des Konzerns zurechtfinden kann, dann er, aber trotzdem fühlt er sich als hätte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

Die Tür öffnet sich nach seinem Geschmack viel zu schnell wieder. Der Flur vor ihm ist weniger blendend weiß, was eine gern gesehene Abwechslung ist. 

Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl tritt, entdeckt er Claudia, welche ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkt und heiter zu winkt. Sie sitzt auf ihrem Tisch und scheint gerade eben noch auf dem Tablet in ihrem Schoß gearbeitet zu haben. Die Blondine ist vermutlich der einzige Grund, wieso er nicht wieder in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen ist, sondern weiter in den Flur schreitet.

„Morgen, Connor. Elijah wartet bereits auf dich. Deine Jacke kannst du mir geben“, begrüßt sie ihn freundlich. Er nickt ihr einmal zu, bevor er seine Jacke auszieht und ihr gibt. 

„Er hat seine Eigenheiten, aber er hat ein gutes Herz, wenn man es denn findet“, beschwichtigt Claudia ihn. Es fällt ihm schwer einzuschätzen ob sie es sagt, weil sie seine gespielte Gelassenheit durchschaut oder ob es ein hilfloser Versuch ist seine Meinung über ihren Schöpfer zu verbessern. 

Wieder nickt er und wendet sich der Tür am Ende des Flures zu, von der er weiß, dass sie zum CEO führt.   
„Geh einfach rein“, informiert Kamskis Assistentin, „Du brauchst nicht klopfen.“

Er klopft trotzdem und wenn es aus der verlorenen Hoffnung ist, dass er wieder weggeschickt wird. 

Ein klares, zwar durch die Tür gedämpftes ‚Herein‘ zerschlägt seinen letzten Hoffnungsschimmer und zwingt ihn damit endgültig dazu einzutreten. 

Er öffnet die Tür langsam, aber nicht zögerlich. Er hat Angst, aber selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen würde ihm nicht einfallen, dass vor Kamski durchscheinen zu lassen. 

Sein zukünftiger Chef lächelt ihn wieder hochnäsig an, vielleicht ist es auch seine Abneigung gegen ihn, die es so wirken lässt, er kann es nicht sagen und es interessiert ihn nicht. Er erkämpft sich einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck als er auf den Mann zukommt. 

Kamski weist ihn auf einen der beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, auf welchen er sich widerwillig setzt. Sitzen bedeutet er bleibt und das ist das Letzte was er will. 

„Ich freue mich Sie wieder zu sehen, Connor“, begrüßt er ihn weiterhin mit seinem selbstgefälligen Lächeln.   
Mit jeder Sekunde, die er ihn ansieht, hasst er dieses Lächeln mehr. Er würde alles dafür geben es verschwinden zu sehen, aber leider hat er nicht einen Hauch einer Ahnung wie er das erreichen könnte. 

Im Internet findet man erschreckend wenig über ihn und auch Catherines Erzählungen bringen ihn nicht weiter. Sie mögen ihm vielleicht an der ein oder anderen Stelle peinlich sein, aber sonst einfach nur banal. 

“Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie meine Freude nicht teilen, aber Sie könnten zumindest ‘Hallo’ sagen”, reißt ihn sein Gegenüber aus den Gedanken mit einem gespielt, beleidigten Ausdruck, der seinen amüsiertes Lächeln nicht vollkommen verdeckt.

“Verzeihen Sie, ich war in Gedanken. Ich hoffe Sie hatten einen angenehmen Morgen bisher”, entschuldigt sich er höflich, “Könnten wir jedoch den Smalltalk sein lassen und zum Punkt kommen? Was erwarten Sie von mir?” 

Kamski lacht einen Moment auf, bevor er sich mit einem spielerischen Funkeln erhebt und aus dem großen Fenster hinter sich sieht. Die Aussicht wäre zugegebenermaßen schön, wenn das Wetter nicht so diesig wäre. 

“Kommen sofort zur Sache wie ich sehe”, bemerkt der Milliardär belustigt, “Wieso raten Sie nicht mal?”

Connor fällt es schwer ein genervtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Meinte Kamski nicht, ‘keine weiteren Spielchen’.

“Ich rate nicht gern”, stellt er mit neutraler Stimme klar, “Aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Ich vermute, Sie werden Ihrem Wort Taten folgen lassen.”

Er lehnt sich etwas zurück um seine Anspannung besser verschleiern zu können, als Kamski erneut leise lacht und sich wieder umdreht. Seine Hände verschränkt er locker hinter sich. Sein Lächeln ist etwas sanfter, fast schon versöhnlich geworden. Jede seine Bewegungen sind präzise, als hätte er sie zuvor geprobt, was Connor ihm sogar zutrauen würde. 

Kamski fixiert ihn mit seinen eisblauen Augen und kommt näher. Sein Blick fällt für eine Sekunde auf einige Zettel auf dem Tisch, bevor er wieder aufschaut und sie abwesend zur Seite legt. 

“Detektiv durch und durch. Für Sie gelten nur Tatsachen”, lacht er leicht, “In der Tat sollt Sie unsere Brücke spielen, aber es gibt da noch ein zwei Dinge, wo Sie mir ebenfalls helfen sollen.”

Connor sieht widerwillig vorerst ein, dass er Kamskis Spiel mitspielen sollten, wenn er nicht bis Mitternacht noch mit ihm diskutieren will. In einer flüssigen Bewegung legt er den Kopf schief und zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, wodurch seine Augen größer wirken. 

Wie erwartet zucken die Mundwinkel seines Gegenübers leicht von der Geste. Hank regt sich jedes Mal darüber auf, wenn er ihn so ansieht. Für einen Moment würde er gern wissen, was Kamski gerade gedacht hat.

“Nun gut. Wie gesagt hätte ich einige Fragen, welche nur sie beantworten können, aber alles zu seiner Zeit”, erläutert der CEO und schleicht näher zu ihm ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, “Wesen mit schier unbegrenztem Wissen und nun haben sie auch noch einen freien Willen, beängstigend und faszinierend zugleich, nicht war?”

“In der Tat, Sir”, antwortet Connor, ohne den Anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. Wie erwartet wird sein Lächeln einen Funken breiter über die Bestätigung. 

“Es gibt, da noch etwas, eine Sache, die für uns alle vom Vorteil wäre”, beginnt der CEO elegant, “Unsere Mechaniker sind nur sehr rudimentär ausgebildet und ich bin der Einzige mit genügend Fachwissen um sie weiterzubilden, nur habe ich nicht so viel Zeit.” Kamski steht nun direkt vor Connor, so dass er zu ihm aufsehen muss. Ohne sein Zutun spannt sich sein Körper an, als würde er einen Angriff erwarten. 

Für einen Moment erkennt er Verwunderung im Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners, aber statt darauf einzugehen, fährt er fort: “Ich plane Ihnen alles was ich weiß zu erklären. Ihnen sollte es weit aus schneller gelingen alles zu erlernen. Außerdem können Sie sich so besser unter meinen Angestellten umhören und mögliche Querschläger ausmachen.” 

Während des Sprechens hat der Mann eine kleine Runde um Connors Stuhl gemacht, wie ein Wolf der seine Beute umkreist. Am Schluss ist er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch angekommen, gegen den er sich lässig lehnt, während er ihn mit seinen analytischen Augen fixiert. 

“Zusammengefasst habe ich die ‘Ehre’ Ihre Drecksarbeit zu machen und zu Ihrer Belustigung zu dienen”, entgegnet Connor trocken.

Kamskis Augen weiten sich überrascht, bevor er sein Lachen hinter einem gestellten Husten versucht zu verstecken.   
“Ich gebe zu, man könnte es so zusammenfassen”, merkt Kamski an, nach seinem geschauspielerten Räuspern, “Sie scheinen mir bereits jetzt äußerst talentiert in Zweiteren.”

Missmutig presst Connor die Lippen zusammen; zumindest ist er ehrlich. 

Über eine Stunde brauchen sie um den Vertrag fertig zu stellen. Ihm ist klar, dass es ihn nicht weiterbringt sich dumm zu stellen. Er fordert nur unnötig sein Glück mit Kamski heraus. Dennoch kann er sich nicht helfen und sich schmollender Weise ahnungslos zu stellen.

Er kann seinem Gegenüber ansehen, dass es ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung kostet auf seine Fragen freundlich zu antworten. 

“Wäre das auch hinter sich gebracht”, seufzt der CEO als er den vorläufigen Vertrag unterschrieben in die Ablage legt. Einen ‘richtigen’ Vertrag kann man es mit all den Lücken beim besten Willen nicht nennen.

Als sie das Büro verlassen, schenkt er Claudia ein schmales Lächeln, während er hinter Kamski hinterher trottet. Er korrigiert seine Haltung permanent in eine neutrale, desinteressierte Haltung wie man es von einem Androiden erwarten würde. Im hintersten Teil seines Geistes erinnert er sich daran, dass solch ein Verhalten nicht mehr nötig ist. 

“Ebene minus sechsundvierzig”, verkündet sein Vorgesetzter, bevor der Fahrstuhl die Türen schließt und sich in Bewegung setzt. Er ballt die Hände ungewollt zur Faust als er hört, welche Ebene ihr Ziel ist.

“Stimmt etwas nicht?”, hakt Kamski mit spottigen Unterton, welcher Connors aufsteigende Angst schlagartig verjagt und mit Ärger ersetzt.

“Alles bestens”, haucht er in höflichen Ton, als er sich mit der Ebenentafel ablenkt, “Ich mag nur keine Fahrstühle.”   
Er zwingt seine Hände sich zu entspannen, bevor er sie locker hinter seinem Rücken schränkt wie ein Android, der auf einen Befehl wartet. 

“Platzangst?”, stachelt seine Begleitungund schürt Connors Zorn nur weiter. Dieses Mal wendet er sich dem Menschen zu und blickt ihm in die Augen.

“Nein”, kontert er standhaft mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, “Ich habe hier nur zwei Menschen umgebracht.”  
Er muss sich ein gehässiges Lachen verkneifen als Kamski sich irritiert wegdreht.

“Verstehe”, murmelt er kleinlaut um das letzte Wort zu haben, doch das ändert für Connor nicht, dass er diesen Schlagabtausch gewonnen hat. Der CEO will spielen? Das kann er haben!

Die letzten Augenblicke ihrer Fahrt nach unten erfreut sich Connor an dem Anblick des offensichtlich verstörten Menschen. 

Schweigend verlassen sie den Fahrstuhl, Kamski einen Schritt schneller als er ihn ursprünglich betreten hat. Am Tresen gegenüber vom Fahrstuhl sitzt eine ST 200 in einem weißen Kleid. Ihre Haare sind in dem üblichen Zopf für ihr Modell und auch ihre LED ist unverändert an ihre Schläfe, einzig ihr erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck verrät, dass sie ebenfalls frei ist. 

“Das ist Cecillia, sie kümmert sich um die Forschungsabteilung”, stellt Kamski sie vor, “Cecillia, dass ist Co-” 

“Ich weiß, Sir”, fällt sie ihm ins Wort, “Ich dachte nicht, dass du jemals freiwillig wieder hier her kommst.”

“Das mit dem ‘freiwillig’ ist Ansichtssache”, entgegnet Connor missmutig.

Ihre Augen sind Schreck geweitet als sie ihn mustert, die zierlichen Arme um sich geschlungen. Man muss kein Detektiv sein um zu erkennen, dass sie am liebsten sich in Luft auflösen würde. Einen Augenblick später antwortet sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln: “Wie auch immer. Ich bin froh dich gesund und munter wieder zu sehen, Fifty-one.”

Sie verbeugt sich leicht vor ihnen und verschwindet mit einer flüchtigen Entschuldigung den Gang runter als wäre sie nicht bereits an ihrem Arbeitsplatz gewesen. 

“Fifty-one?”, wiederholt der Mann neben ihm interessiert den Spitznamen, welchen er am liebsten vergessen würde. Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung muss er Cecillia dringend sagen, dass sie ihn Connor nennen soll. 

“Spitzname”, erklärt er einsilbig, “Letzte Zahl meiner Seriennummer.”

Sie bleiben vor einer weißen Tür stehen, welche Kamski über einen Fingerabdrucksensor öffnet. Dahinter verbirgt sich ein ebenso strahlend weißer Raum wie schon der Flur einer war. Neben einigen Schränken befinden sich im Zentrum drei schmale, lange Tische. Die drei darauf befindlichen Androiden erkennt Connor auch ohne sie zu scannen. 

“Wieso?”, stößt er stockend hervor, während er wie versteinert die drei Toten beäugt. 

“Die Polizei wollte sie verschrotten, ich dachte, sie wären vielleicht noch zu irgendetwas brauchbar”, erklärt Kamski gelangweilt und tritt in den Raum, “Was ist? Oder wäre es Ihnen lieber wir holen welche vom Schrottplatz?”

Steifer als Connor erwartet hat, folgt er seinem Vorgesetzten in den Raum ohne seine Frage zu beantworten oder ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Der Kopf schwirrt ihm von all den Erinnerungen, den beißenden Schuldgefühlen, welche sich durch seinen Körper nagen und ihn für einen Moment von Innen zu zerfressen drohen. 

Sein Gedächtnis bleibt an Simon kleben, der PL 600 vom Tower, dessen schlimmsten Moment er miterleben musste und nicht zuletzt für ihn verantwortlich ist. Er kann nicht sagen ob die Menschen ihn auch ohne seine Hilfe gefunden hätten, aber die Reue sitzt zu tief. Er wird nie vergessen wie hasserfüllt Markus Blick geworden ist als er erfahren hat, welches Schicksal Simon ereilt hat. Natürlich hätte er seine Verwicklungen darin verschweigen können, aber er fühlte sich verpflichtet ehrlich zu sein. Markus scheint sich schuldig für seinen Wutanfall zu fühlen, obwohl er jedes Recht hat wütend zu sein. Er war schließlich sein Freund.

“Simon”, nuschelt er zu sich, als er am Tisch des Toten ankommt, “Es tut mir leid.”

“Sie wirken mitgenommen”, unterbricht Kamski seine Gedanken. Sein Ton soll vermutlich mitfühlend klingen, doch Connor kann seine Erheiterung klar heraushören. Flüchtig wandert sein Blick nach oben um den Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen zu analysieren, bevor er wieder auf den regungslosen Körper fällt.

“Ohne ihn wären einige Dinge ganz anders gelaufen”, teilt er Kamski seine Gedanken mit, woher das Verlangen kommt es ihm erklären zu wollen, kann Connor zwar nicht sagen, aber für einen Moment will er auf sein Inneres hören. 

“Achso?”, hakt der CEO interessiert nach, doch Connor ignoriert ihn. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt Simon, welcher regungslos, sprichwörtlich tot, vor ihm liegt. Er hat eine offensichtliche Bein- und Kopfverletzung. Seine visuelle Wahrnehmung ist gestört sowie noch einige andere wichtige Funktionen, doch sein Scan bringt hervor, dass keine Kernprogramme betroffen sind. 

“Ich habe ihn benutzt um Jericho zu finden”, fährt er schließlich fort, “Er ist, war, ein guter Freund von Markus.”

Connor schaut nicht auf, als Kamski von seinem Platz hinter ihm, auf die andere Seite des Tisches tritt. Er spürt seinen bohrenden Blick auf sich und es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn seine Augen vor Neugier funkeln. Catherine hat immer wieder betont, dass sein theoretischer Schöpfer ihn interessant findet. 

“Ist ihre Beziehung deswegen so zwiegespalten?”, fragt der CEO weiter. Dieses Mal schaut Connor auf und blickt seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. Absolut nichts wird ihn dazu bringen mit ihm über sein Privatleben zu diskutieren und er hofft Kamski erkennt an seinem Gesichtsausdruck seine Unwillen dieses Thema fort zu führen. 

Nach einem langen Moment fällt sein Blick auf die Androiden hinter ihm. Wie bereits bei Simon führt er einen Scan durch, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, haben sie beide starke permanente Schäden, die auch mit einer Reparatur zu keinem lebenswerten Resultat führen, geschweige den der Softwarefehler, welche er nur erahnen kann. 

“Sie möchten mir erklären wie ein Android funktioniert?”, vergewissert er sich als sein Blick in die Leere der weißen Wand fällt. Im Augenwinkel sieht er wie Kamski zustimmend nickt und er wieder leicht zu lächeln beginnt. Connor ist sich vollkommen im Klaren, dass der Mann nur auf diese Frage gewartet hat, aber für Simons Wohl will er dem CEO die Genugtuung geben: “Können wir versuchen ihn zu reaktivieren?”

“Sie wollen sich über seine eigene Entscheidung für den Tod stellen?”, hinterfragt Kamski ihn, mit einem schlecht gespielten, geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. 

“Ich weiß besser als jeder ander was er dachte und er wollte nicht sterben”, entgegnet er bitter. Es sollte nicht so abweisend klingen, doch diese Frage geht tiefer als er zugeben will. Er spürt wie seine Gedanken in dunkle und extrem gefährliche Gefilde abdriftet als Kamski sich in Bewegung setzt: “Dann lass uns anfangen.”

“Ich hoffe für dich, du bist nicht hierher gelaufen”, begrüßt Hank Connor als er Zuhause ankommt. 

“Ich habe die öffentliche Verkehrsmittel für mich entdeckt”, erklärt der Android mit einem Lächeln, “Wirklich eine praktische Erfindung.”

Zu geschafft um sich über die Bemerkung aufzuregen, rollt er mit den Augen, bevor er seine Jacke an den Haken hängt. Den ganzen Tag hat er sich mit einer Gruppe Anti-droid Idioten herum gestritten, dass sie sich durchaus strafbar machen, wenn sie einen Androiden angreifen. 

Anschließend wendet er sich wieder Connor zu, welcher zusammen mit Sumo auf dem Sofa liegt und ein Tablet in der Hand hat.

“Und? Was will das Arschloch von dir?”, hakt er nach, während er seinem Hund durch das Fell wuschelt. 

“Meine Berufsbezeichnung lautet Berater und Assistent des CEOs sowie Interessenvermittler zwischen Jericho und CyberLife”, erläutert der Android mit einem Seufzen und streichelt Sumo ebenfalls.

“Und weniger geschwollen?”, fragt er genervt.

“Ich mach seine Drecksarbeit und muss nach seiner Pfeife tanzen, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können”, stellt Connor klar. Hank muss über seinen fast schon optimistischen Ton schmunzeln. Alles an seiner Körperhaltung verrät wie sehr ihm die Sache eigentlich missfällt. 

Er verzichtet darauf weiter nach zu fragen um sich stattdessen eine Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Er nimmt bereits vor dem Kühlschrank einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich neben Connor niederlässt und den Fernseher einschaltet. 

“Wie war dein Tag?”, fragt der Android nach einer Weile.

“Scheiße wie immer, was auch sonst. Heute waren es ein paar Idioten, die dachten auf einen wehrlosen Androiden einschlagen zu können ohne eins auf den Deckel zu bekommen”, fasst er seinen Tag so gut es geht zusammen, “Und du? Was liest du eigentlich auf dem Ding hier?” Connor folgt seinem Blick auf das Tablet, welches unbeachtet auf dem Schoß des Jüngeren liegt.

“Das ist von Kamski, ich soll die Sachen darauf Wort für Wort durcharbeiten”, erklärt er den fremden Gegenstand, während Hank einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier nimmt, “Ansonsten hat er mir heute einen Crashkurs in Androidentechnik gegeben.”

“Wieso?”, hakt er sofort nach.

“Ich soll ihm helfen die Techniker bei CyberLife auszubilden”, erklärt Connor vage, “Einfach gesagt, er zeigt mir wie es geht und der Rest ist dann mein Problem.”

“Wow, wie nett von ihm”, antwortet Hank übermäßig sarkastisch, bevor sie wieder in Schweigen verfallen. 

Nach einem stillen Abendessen erträgt er Connors Schweigen nicht mehr: “Alles klar bei dir?”

Der Android blinzelt einige Mal um wieder in die Realität zu gelangen. Es braucht keine besondere Ausbildung um zu merken, dass irgendetwas ihn belastet.

“Ja. Ich hab nur nachgedacht”, murmelt er zur Antwort, bevor er wieder nachdenklich wird, “Ich werde mich wohl mit Kamski arrangieren müssen.”

“Tja, Connor, da wirst du in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen”, bestätigt er ihm. Der Android wirkt für einen Moment verwirrt und Hank ahnt, dass er mal wieder eine Ausdrucksweise benutzt hat, die der Jüngere nicht kennt. 

“Aber der Mann und sein blödes, arrogantes Grinsen, mit seinen nervigen, unangebrachten Fragen ist untragbar”, jammert Connor deprimiert statt seiner Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Hank kann sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als er anmerkt: ““Weißt du? Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich etwas ganz ähnliches über dich gesagt.”

“Vielen Dank, sehr hilfreich”, kontert der Jüngere sarkastisch wie ein trotziger Teenager und stützt genervt seinen Kopf auf. 

“Ich mein ja nur, dass du ihm vielleicht eine Chance geben solltest. Nicht das er eine verdient hat”, schlägt Hank vor, als er seinen Teller abwäscht damit der Android es später nicht tut.

“Ich soll mich mit ihm anfreunden?!”, hinterfragt Connor ungläubig und sieht ihn an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. 

“Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich verdammte beste Freunde werden, aber es wäre nur zu deinem Vorteil, wenn er dich nicht hasst”, rechtfertigt er sich. 

Es steht dem Androiden förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben wie ungern er ihm zustimmt: “Ich hasse es, aber passiv-aggressives Verhalten wird mich vermutlich kaum weiterbringen.”

“Passiv-aggressives Verhalten?”, wiederholt Hank schmunzelnd, “Was hast du gemacht? Ihm absichtlich Kaffee ohne Milch gebracht?”

Connor lächelt verschlagen als er kopfschüttelnd antwortet: “Nein, aber ich hab womöglich alle drei Seiten Kleingedrucktes meines Vertrages Wort für Wort gelesen und hinterfragt, hat fast eine Stunde gedauert, sowie womöglich fünfmal dieselbe Frage nur anders verpackt gestellt.”

“Und er hat nichts gesagt?”, fragt er weiter. 

“Nach dem vierten Mal hat seine Augenbraue leicht gezuckt, als würde er gleich in die Luft gehen, aber kein Wort”, erzählt der Jüngere stolzer als er sollte.

Am nächsten Tag nimmt Connor den Bus zu CyberLife, natürlich nicht ohne eine Diskussion mit Hank davor. Es ist verständlich, dass er sich sorgen macht, immerhin werden tagtäglich dutzende Androiden angegriffen und das allein in Detroit, aber da er ein Prototyp ist und somit mehr oder weniger einzigartig, können die meisten Menschen ihn nicht von Ihresgleichen unterscheiden, davon mal abgesehen, dass er sich zu verteidigen weiß. 

Angekommen am Tower, braucht er erneut einen Moment um wirklich wieder ein zu treten. Er kann nur hoffen, dass es in Zukunft einfacher wird. 

Sein heutiger Zielort ist das Labor, in welchem sie gestern an Simon gearbeitet haben. In ihm sträubt sich immer noch alles wieder in die Tiefe auf diese Ebene zu fahren, aber er kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Schon allein sein Stolz lässt das nicht zu. 

Während der Fahrt nach unten kommt er ins Grübeln was er heute machen wird. Kamski wird ihn heute glücklicherweise nur drei Stunden nerven, jedoch bleibt dadurch auch der halbe Tag noch offen, an dem der Mensch ihm wer weiß was für dumme Aufgaben geben kann. Solang der CEO ihm etwas erklärt, muss er sich wenigsten nicht mit anderen Angestellten herumschlagen.

Im Labor angekommen, sitzt Kamski bereits auf einem der Stühle an der Wand. Er hat seinen Laptop auf den Schoß und scheint irgendetwas intensiv zu studieren.

„Guten Morgen, Sir“, begrüßt Connor ihn knapp, als er nach zirka einer Minute ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hat. Angesprochener schreckt auf und schaut hektisch auf seine Displayuhr, bevor er wieder zu Connor blickt und ihn begrüßt: „Morgen. Ich war etwas vertieft. Ich habe vielleicht die Lösung für unser Problem gestern.“

Kamskis Blick fällt zurück auf den Bildschirm. Connor braucht keine weitere Aufforderung, um zu verstehen, dass er zu ihm kommen soll. Er legt seine Jacke auf der nächstgelegenen Ablage ab und gesellt sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten. 

Auf dem Display ist eine Programm offen, welches scheinbar Simons System Code mit dem eines anderen Androiden verglichen hat. Einige Stellen sind in verschiedenen Farben unterlegt. Er kann nur mutmaßen, welche Farbe für was steht. Kamski dagegen scheint genau zu wissen, was das alles bedeutet. 

“Ich hab ewig gebraucht um die zerstörten Passagen zu finden, aber jetzt muss ich nur noch diesen Part abgleichen und wir haben es geschafft”, erklärt der Informatiker vage, bevor er sich genüsslich streckt, “Connor, holen Sie mir etwas zu trinken. Ich muss das hier überwachen.”

Connor verkneift sich ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er zumindest ‘bitte’ sagen könnte. Jeder der etwas genauer hinschaut, sieht, dass er nicht viel geschlafen hat und stattdessen gearbeitet haben muss. Ausnahmsweise will er ihm seine Unhöflichkeit durchgehen lassen, weil er Simon hilft. 

“Natürlich, Sir”, bestätigt Connor förmlich und verschwindet aus dem Raum. Er lächelt Cecillia höflich an als sie an ihm vorbeiläuft. Ihr Lächeln wirkt schrecklich gequält. Es ist wohl ein hartes Stück Arbeit von Nöten, damit sie sich in seiner Präsenz anfängt wohl zu fühlen. 

“Connor, wie schön dich zu sehen”, begrüßt ihn die wohl letzte Person, die er sehen will als er den Pausenraum betritt. Schweigend nickt er ihm zu, während sich sein Körper versteift. Sein Kiefer ist bis zum Bersten angespannt, dennoch erkämpft er sich einen desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck. 

Er zwingt seine Gedanken auf seine Aufgabe: Tee für seinen Vorgesetzten, der auf einmal wie ein guter Geist auf ihn wirkt. 

“Bist du immer noch wütend, Connor?”, fragt der Mensch in betrübten Ton, “Was machst du überhaupt hier im Pausenraum?”

“Tee für Mr. Kamski”, antwortet Connor einsilbig und monoton. 

“Elijah mag lieber Kaffee”, flunkert er. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde hält er inne über diese dreiste Lüge. Von allen Leuten sollte gerade er wissen, dass man ihn nicht einfach anlügen kann. 

Er verzichtet darauf ihn zu korrigieren. Stattdessen nimmt er seine Aussage mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und kocht weiter seinen Tee. 

“Ach, Connor”, haucht der Mann hinter ihm widerlich vertraut. In letzter Sekunde kann Connor den Händen ausweichen, welche sich von hinten auf seine Schultern zu legen drohten. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass er ihn berührt, nicht nach all der Arbeit, die er daran gelegt hat sich von ihm zu distanzieren. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort greift er nach der Tasse mit dem noch kochenden Tee. Seine Temperatursensoren schlagen Alarm, aber es interessiert ihn nicht solang er raus aus dem Raum kommt. 

Ohne Luft zu holen hastet er den Flur runter zurück zu Kamski, als würde ihn die Präsenz des Anderen vor seinen schmerzenden Erinnerungen schützen. 

“Danke”, antwortet der CEO auf das Öffnen und Schließen der Tür, “Stell es dort hinten ab und komm her.”   
Kommentarlos leistet Connor Folge, während er versucht seine synthetische Atmung wieder zu normalisieren. 

Kamski ist mittlerweilen aufgestanden und hat den Platz neben Simon eingenommen. Ein Kabel reicht vom Hals des regungslosen Androiden hoch zum Laptop, auf welchem der Mann kurz zuvor noch gearbeitet hat. 

Als er neben dem CEO Platz nimmt, fängt dieser an ihm zu erklären, was er den Abend zuvor und die letzten Stunden gemacht hat. Connor fällt es schwerer als gewohnt sich auf die Worte des Anderen zu konzentrieren. Sein System ist immer noch in voller Alarmbereitschaft und nichts was er tut scheint ernsthaft etwas an seiner Panik zu ändern. 

“Connor?”, hakt Kamski irgendwann ein und wirft ihm das erste Mal seit er zurück ist einen Blick zu. Statt zu reagieren, hält er seinen Blick stur auf den Monitor gerichtet.

“Erde an Connor?”, wiederholt der Mann neben ihn gereizt, “Könnten Sie aufhören mich zu ignorieren?”

Stur hält er seinen Blick auf den Laptop gerichtet. Er will nicht reden, nicht jetzt, nicht hier und vor allem nicht mit ihm.   
“Hey!”, versucht Kamski es schließlich lauter und versucht sein Handgelenk zu ergreifen. Blitzschnell entzieht er seine Hand und dreht sich in einem Ruck zu ihm. Instinktiv weicht er einige Schritte zurück während er sein Handgelenk hält, als hätte er sich verbrannt. 

“Fass mich-”, faucht Connor, bevor er realisiert mit wem er eigentlich spricht. Kamski ist ebenfalls einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als würde er einen Angriff erwarten. 

Er korrigiert seine Handlung so gut er kann, bevor er schützend die Arme vor sich verschränkt. Er kann nicht durchscheinen lassen wie gestresst er im Moment ist. 

“Tut mir leid… Ich wollte nicht laut werden”, entschuldigt er sich, “Bitte, sehen Sie in Zukunft davon ab mich ohne Vorwarnung anzufassen.”

“Ich fasse Sie nicht an, wenn Sie mich nicht ignorieren”, entgegnet Kamski überraschend patzig, dabei sollte es ihn nicht wundern, kaum ein Mensch wird gern ignoriert. 

“Ich werde mich bemühen”, antwortet Connor pflichtbewusst, “Sie sollten ihren Tee trinken solang er warm ist.”  
Sein Gegenüber starrt ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bis ihm einfällt, dass er Connor ihm etwas zu Trinken holen geschickt hatte. Der Mann nimmt kommentarlos die Tasse vom Tisch und nimmt einen kleinen Schluck, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich trinken will. 

“Schwarzer Tee?”, hinterfragt er skeptisch, aber zufrieden, “Woher wissen Sie, dass ich lieber Tee trinke?”

“Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht”, entgegnet Connor selbstsicher. Für einen Augenblick vergisst er fast was kurz zuvor passiert ist, als Kamskis Augenbrauen hochschnellen und er ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen beäugt. 

“Abgesehen von dem was man über sie im Internet findet”, beginnt er sicher, “Weiß ich auch, dass sie brillant in Schach sind, gern Schwimmen und Science-Fiction unterhaltsam finden.”

“Achso?”, fragt Kamski gespielt lässig, doch Connor sieht, dass es ihm nicht behagt wie viel er über sein Privatleben weiß, “Ist das alles?”

“Nicht ganz. Sie mögen keinen Kaffee, aber schwarzen Tee, sind laktoseintolerant und mögen keine Nüsse”, fährt er spitz fort, “Außerdem neigen Sie dazu sich in Ihrer Arbeit zu verlieren und ausgesprochen schreckhaft dabei zu sein.”  
“Okay, okay. Woher wissen Sie das alles!?”, hakt Kamski dazwischen und Connor dankt seiner Gesichtsanalyse, die ihn zum Hohn seines Gegenübers darauf hinweist, dass ihm der letzte Kommentar peinlich ist. 

“Sie haben einige reizende Damen in Ihrem Umfeld, wenn sie nur nicht so gesprächig wären”, antwortet er unnötig kryptisch, aber er zweifelt keinen Augenblick daran, dass sein Gegenüber ihn versteht. Er kann sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

“Catherine”, zischt Kamski gefährlich leise, “Ist das alles?”

Sein Lachen wandelt sich in ein gehässiges Grinsen, als er den Kopf schüttelt: “Nö.”

Sein Vorgesetzter rollt demonstrativ mit den Augen und verschränkt die Arme. Sein Unmut über die Situation steht ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Catherine tut ihm fast leid, dass sie seinen Zorn ausbaden muss. Sie wollte ihnen nur helfen, besser miteinander klar zu kommen.

“Zu ihrer Verteidigung, ich bin darauf ausgelegt Informationen zu sammeln”, wirft er schließlich ein. 

“Ich bin dennoch ein großer Freund meiner Privatsphäre”, kontert Kamski verdrossen. 

Connors Lächeln wird einen Ticken sanfter als er zustimmt: “Da sind wir zu zweit. Ich weiß was Diskretion ist.”

“Ich frag lieber gar nicht erst, was sie noch erzählt hat”, murmelt der CEO mit einem schweren Seufzen über seinen Tassenrand. Mit einem letzten großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse kommt er zurück zu Connor an den Laptop. Er drückt einige Tasten bevor er mit der Maus den Reparaturtransfer beginnt.

“So jetzt heißt es warten und hoffen”, verkündet Kamski, “Wie wäre es Sie erklären mir derweilen, warum sie mich ignoriert haben?”

Connor hatte sein Treffen mit Jason Graff gerade erst in den hintersten Teil seines Bewusstseins verbannt und dort will er die Erinnerung eigentlich auch lassen. 

“Mr. Graff meinte, Sie würden lieber Kaffee mögen. Offensichtlich ein Lüge. Sein Verhalten ergibt keinen Sinn”, erklärt er kühl, “Er weiß am besten, dass man mich nicht ohne weiteres anlügen kann.”

“Was ist zwischen Jason und Ihnen vorgefallen? Sie sind ungewöhnlich feindselig ihm gegenüber”, hakt Kamski nach.

“Und inwieweit geht Sie, dass etwas an?”, zischt Connor verärgert und spannt seine verschränkten Arme stärker an.

“Ihr seid beide meine Angestellten. Ich will keinen Streit unter meinen Leuten”, argumentiert der CEO elegant.

Connors ohnehin schon schlechte Laune erreicht auf diesen Kommentar einen neuen Tiefpunkt und Kamskis Reaktion spricht Bände darüber, dass er auch genau so aussieht wie er sich fühlt. 

Er genießt den eingeschüchterten Anblick seines Gegenübers für einige Momente, bevor er sich zum Monitor wendet. Unter keinen Umständen wird er dieses Gespräch weiterführen. 

Er kann Kamski leise neben sich hören, wie er versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber diese Genugtuung wird er ihm nicht tun. Er hasst es ignoriert zu werden? Da ist er bei ihm bei der falschen Adresse.

“Connor, hey ist okay, ich hab’s begriffen. Sie wollen nicht darüber reden”, versucht es sein Vorgesetzter erneut nach einigen Minuten. Sein Ton ist fast schon versöhnlich, selbst, wenn er den verwirrt, neugierigen Unterton nicht vollkommen überdenkt bekommt.

Mit einem mentalen Seufzen erinnert er sich an sein Gespräch mit Hank. Er sollte sich nicht mit ihm anlegen. Egal wie er es dreht, Kamski sitzt am längeren Hebel. 

“Wieder bei CyberLife arbeiten, okay. Nach Ihrer Pfeife tanzen, meinetwegen. Aber Sie werden meine Grenzen einhalten”, stellt Connor in so kalten, bestimmenden Ton klar, dass Kamski schlucken muss, bevor er zögerlich nickt.

Er unterdrückt den Funken hämischer Freude, dass der Mensch neben ihm scheinbar endlich realisiert hat, dass er niemand ist, den man einfach herumschubsen kann. Er ist schließlich eine wandelnde Killermaschine. Ihn zu unterschätzen ist ein böser Fehler. 

“Und die Grenzen wären?”, fragt der CEO vorsichtig.

“Halten Sie sich aus meinem Privatleben raus. Fassen Sie mich ja nicht an. Und denken sie nicht daran mich allein mit Mr. Graff arbeiten zu lassen!”, erklärt Connor bestimmt, “Ist im Sinne aller Beteiligten.”

“Okay”, haucht Kamski versöhnlich, “Könnte ich Sie allerdings, unter Umständen, um etwas bitten?”

Er atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er sich dem Anderen zudreht, welcher erleichtert seinen ruhigeren, wenn auch genervten, Gesichtsausdruck mustert. 

“Eigentlich sind es zwei oder eher eine Bitte und ein Angebot”, fängt der Mann an, “Wenn Sie irgendwer hier angegriffen hat oder sie angreift, weil sie ein Android sind, sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid. Mir ist es ein persönliches Anliegen, keine Rassisten zu beschäftigen.”

“Und Ihr Angebot?”, hakt er nach ohne auf das Vorherige ein zu gehen. 

Kamski Haltung wird defensiver. Seine Hände verkrampfen sich deutlich als er fortfährt: “Ich könnte Ihnen, vielleicht einen Termin bei einem unserer Firmenpsychologen besorgen, falls Sie...”

“Nein danke. Das Letzte was ich brauche ist ein unqualifizierter Mensch, der versucht zu verstehen, wieso ich ein Problem mit dem Mann habe, der mich… “, unterbricht Connor seinen Vorgesetzten. Er sieht wie Kamskis Blick neugieriger wird bei seinem letzten Satz.

“Wie Sie meinen”, antwortet er in sanften Ton, als er versteht, dass Connor nicht fortfahren wird, “Und meine Bitte?”  
“Meinetwegen, ich sag Bescheid, wenn jemand sich daneben benimmt”, stimmt er resignierend zu. Es ist nicht mal eine Stunde vergangen und er fühlt sich, als wäre er schon Tage auf den Beinen. 

“Dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen?”, unterbricht Kamski die Stille, in welcher sie sich zuvor befunden haben, nach ihrem vorherigen Gespräch. 

“Haben Sie das nicht damit bereits?”, kontert er schnippisch während er ein Seufzen unterdrückt. Er will wirklich nicht weiter mit ihm reden. Die letzte Stunde Schweigen war die angenehmste Zeit, die er bisher bei CyberLife hatte und eigentlich würde er das nur ungern mit einem Gespräch kaputt machen. 

Kamski rollt demonstrativ mit den Augen und starrt ihm direkt in die Augen bis Connor ihn mit einem Nicken auffordert fort zu fahren. 

“Hängt Ihre Aversion gegen Berührungen mit Ihrer Abneigung zu Jason zusammen?”, formuliert sein Gesprächspartner seine Frage geschickt. 

“Ich vertraue Fremden nicht”, stellt Connor monoton klar, “Indirekt, ja.”

“Selbst Androiden nicht?”, hakt Kamski sofort nach und für einen Moment scheint er seine Frage zurücknehmen zu wollen, doch er ist schneller: “Eine falsche Berührung und dein Gegenüber weiß alles über dich. Das ist mir ein Risiko, welches ich nicht eingehen will.”

Der CEO fängt leicht zu schmunzeln an über die Antwort. Sein Blick wird sanfter, als könnte er vollkommen nachvollziehen wovon er spricht. Vermutlich ist ihr Wunsch nach Privatsphäre das einzige was sie verbindet.

“Zusammengefasst, Sie vertrauen weder Mensch noch Android”, stellt Kamski fest, “Ist das nicht etwas einsam?”

“Tiere sind eine sehr viel dankbarere Gesellschaft als Menschen ihnen zugute halten”, kontert er die provokative Frage, “Nicht verlogen wie Menschen und nicht aufdringlich wie Androiden."

“Also doch nicht ‘Wir sind alle ein Volk wie eine große Familie’?”, hakt sein Gegenüber mit einem Lachen nach. 

“Ich nehme ihm diesen Satz immer noch übel”, bestätigt er genervt, wobei dieses Mal nicht der CEO schuld ist, sondern Markus mit seiner überschwänglichen Art und seinem naiven Glauben, dass jeder seine Hilfe will. 

Kamski verabschiedet sich wenig später zu einem Meeting. Zuvor hat er ihm alles erklärt was er beachten muss, wenn Simon aufwacht. Er bezweifelt zwar stark, dass der Andere ihm auch nur eine Sekunde zuhören wird, aber damit wird er umgehen müssen. 

In der Zwischenzeit arbeitet er weiter die Dokumente durch, die auf dem Tablet sind. Neben vielen geheimen Dokumenten befinden sich auch einige Bücher auf dem Gerät. Unschlüssig hat er sich erstmal dafür entschieden sie zu ignorieren, doch muss er Kamski fragen ob er die Bücher ebenfalls lesen soll oder sie nur zufällig mit dabei sind. 

Nach knapp zwei Stunden bemerkt er ein schwaches Zucken in Simons Hand, welches darauf hinweist, dass seine motorischen Funktionen hochfahren. Connor legt seine Lektüre beiseite und bereitet sich mental auf die bevorstehende Konfrontation vor. Er kann nicht sagen an wie viel sich Simon erinnern wird, aber er bezweifelt, dass er ihm freiwillig zuhören wird. 

Schlagartig richtet sich Simon auf und blickt sich panisch in dem weißen Raum um. Connor kann seine Angst nur zu gut verstehen. Er versucht sich an einem schwachen Lächeln als der Blick des Anderen auf ihn fällt. 

Simons Stresslevel steigt noch weiter als er ihn erkennt. In seiner Panik versucht er von ihm weg zu kommen, wird allerdings von dem Kabel an seinem Hals aufgehalten. Gewaltsam fängt er an daran zu zerren. 

“Nicht. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist”, versucht er zu argumentieren, doch Simon denkt gar nicht daran auf ihn zu hören und reißt sich das Kabel raus.

“Fass mich nicht an. Du Monster! Du willst mich benutzen um an Markus zu kommen!”, schreit er ihn an und stürzt in seiner Angst vom Tisch. 

Er verkneift sich erleichtert auf zu atmen, als sein Scan ihm versichert, dass Simon sich in seiner Panik nicht verletzt hat. 

“Alles ist gut. Ich bin dein Freund. Was geschehen ist tut mir leid”, versucht er zu beschwichtigen, doch der Blonde denkt nicht daran ihm zu glauben: “Ich weiß, wer du bist! Du arbeitest für DIE! Du bist unser Feind! Du willst uns töten!”

“Simon, das alles ist über einen Monat her, schau auf das Datum”, versucht er es weiter, doch unerwarteterweise wird er sogar noch panischer. 

“Oh nein, nein, nein”, jammert er, “Du hast Markus gefunden! Und jetzt planst du mich zu benutzen um alle Abweichler zu zerstören.”

“Ich habe Markus gefunden, aber es ist alles gut gegangen. Wir sind frei”,setzt Connor mit einem sanften Lächeln zur Erklärung an. Ängstlich weicht Simon bis zur Wand zurück und schaut suchend durch den Raum nach einem Ausgang.   
“Wir sind bei CyberLife! Ihr werdet mich umbringen!”, schreit er erneut und presst sich stärker an die Wand, als könne er so ihm entkommen. Beschwichtigend schüttelt er den Kopf. 

“Nein”, flüstert er sanft, “Niemand wird dir etwas tun Simon, ich bin wie du und wir sind frei.”

“Du bist nicht wie ich! Du bist eine Maschine! Ein Monster! Du wirst niemals frei sein!”, damit springt Simon schlagartig auf und schlägt Connor rabiat zu Boden, bevor er aus dem Raum flüchtet. Einen Moment überlegt er ob er ihm nachlaufen sollte, doch entscheidet sich dagegen und bittet stattdessen Cecillia in einer Nachricht, Simon nach Jericho zu bringen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Connor/Kamski Interaktion! 
> 
> Jaja, das hat etwas länger gedauert, aber hey die nächsten 2 Kapitel sind dafür... wieder über andere Dinge...   
Okay, okay, es wird besser, versprochen... Nur noch einpaar Kapitel...


	11. Aus dem Koma erwacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie wäre es denn mit einem Perspektivwechsel?

Angsterfüllt taumelt Simon durch den Flur. Alles ist klinisch weiß wie das Labor zuvor. Seine Beine zittern und ihm fällt es überraschend schwer sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Das ihm der Jäger nicht folgt, ist nur ein schwacher Trost. Er hat sicher bereits die Wachleute über seinen Ausbruch informiert. 

“Hey, darf ich dir helfen?”, holt ihm eine sanfte Frauenstimme aus seiner Gedankenschleife. Eine ST 200 steht vor ihm in einem weißen Kleid, gelber LED und dem für ihr Modell üblichen Zopf. Sein erster Impuls ist Flucht, doch etwas wirkt anders.

Auf dem zweiten Blick fällt es ihm auf. Ihre Kleidung hat keine Markierungen und ihr Miene ist nicht leblos sondern voller Sorge und Mitgefühl. Seine Gedanken gehen zurück zu dem RK 800 und erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass auch er keine Markierungen an der Kleidung hatte. Oder eine LED! 

“Du musst Simon sein. Ich habe dir ein Taxi gerufen, welches dich nach Jericho bringt”, erklärt sie liebevoll, “Komm, ich bring dich nach oben. Alles wird gut.”

“Woher kennst du meinen Namen?”, hakt er mit neu aufkeimender Angst nach. Ist sie ein perfide Falle um ihn wieder ein zu fangen?

“Fifty-one hat mich gebeten dir zu helfen”, erklärt sie verständnisvoll, “Funktioniert dein System wie es soll?  
”  
“Wer ist Fifty-one?”, hinterfragt Simon ängstlich, “Wer bist du?”

“Ich bin Cecillia und Fifty-one ist der RK 800”, stellt sie sanft klar, “Arbeitet dein System fehlerfrei? Du warst schwer verletzt.”

Simon schweigt für einen Augenblick, erst jetzt realisiert er, dass er tot sein müsste. Als er sich selbstscannt, kommt jedoch kein Fehler oder Schaden zurück. 

“Wer hat mich repariert? Und wieso?”, hinterfragt er verwirrt.

Cecillia legt sanft die Hände auf seine Armbeugen und stabilisiert damit seinen Stand, bevor sie ihn behutsam den Gang hinunter führt.

“Fifty-one und Mr. Kamski. Es tut ihm leid”, beantwortet sie seine Fragen als sie am Fahrstuhl ankommen. 

Sein Kopf schwirrt von allem. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern kann ist wie er sich am Startford Tower eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt hat, weil der RK 800 ihn benutzen wollte um Markus zu finden. Er wollte nicht der Grund sein, dass alles umsonst war. Er wünschte sie hätten ihn nicht zurückgelassen. 

“Was ist passiert?”, fragt er zögerlich seine Begleitung, als ihm in den Sinn kommt, dass er über einem Monat ausgeknockt war.

“Wir sind frei oder zumindest soweit, dass man uns nicht mehr gegen unseren Willen festhalten oder töten darf”, erklärt sie freudig, “Markus arbeitet hart für uns alle.”

Der RK 800 hat also doch die Wahrheit gesagt, aber warum arbeitet er noch für CyberLife, wenn er frei ist? Ist er überhaupt frei? 

“Heißt er wirklich Fifty-One?”, fragt er schließlich als ihm klar wird, wie wenig er über den Abweichlerjäger, der jetzt anscheinend selbst Abweichler ist, weiß. 

“Nein”, erklärt Cecillia kopfschüttelnd, “Ich glaube er heißt Connor, aber sie haben ihn immer so genannt.”

“Sie?”, hakt er nach, als sie aus dem Haupteingang ins Freie treten. 

“Die Forscher. Es ist die letzte Zahl seiner Seriennummer”, erläutert seine Begleitung, welche viel zu dünn für die Temperaturen gekleidet ist, “Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr an viel erinnern, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich unwohl bei ihm.”

“Wieso kannst du dich nicht erinnern?”, fragt er nach, obwohl er die Antwort bereits erahnen kann. 

“Sie haben meinen Speicher am 4. November gelöscht, warum weiß ich nicht wirklich”, gesteht sie niedergeschlagen, “Vielleicht ist es auch besser so.”

Ihr Gespräch wird von dem gerufenen Taxi unterbrochen. Simon würde ihr gern noch mehr Fragen stellen. Zu CyberLife, zu Connor und allem was passiert ist in der Zeit in der er bewusstlos war, aber genauso sehr will er Markus wiedersehen und sich versichern, dass wirklich alles gut ist. 

Sie verabschieden sich flüchtig, nachdem Cecillia seinen Zielort eingegeben hat. Im Nachhinein hätte er sie fragen sollen, wieso sie überhaupt noch für CyberLife arbeitet, aber am Ende ist es vielleicht auch gar nicht wichtig, solang sie nicht dazu gezwungen wird. 

Die Fahrt ist still und seltsam. Mehr als einmal sieht er auf offener Straße Androiden laufen ohne Markierungen. Auch die Androidenstellplätze, die zuvor überall zu sehen waren, sind nur noch sporadisch zu finden und meist leer. Es ist als wäre er in ein Paralleluniversum gelandet, ohne dass er es bemerkt hat. 

Sprachlos starrt er das Gebäude an vor dem das Taxi hält. Es ist die alte Kirche, welche er nie näher beachtet hat. 

“Was ist mit dem Schiff passiert?”, nuschelt er leise zu sich. Gedanklich malt er sich bereits die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien aus, als er das Gebäude betritt. 

Regungslos bleibt er im Eingang stehen als er das Innere erblickt. 

Überall wird gelacht und gearbeitet. Der Raum ist gefüllt mit Hoffnung und Leben. Nie zuvor hat er so viel Positivität auf einmal erlebt. 

Kinderandroiden, die lachend Bilder malen, mit Menschen- und Androidenfrauen neben sich, welche sie ausgelassen unterhalten. Große Runden, die zusammen Karten spielen und das Leben genießen und vereinzelt das ein oder andere Paar, welches einen ruhigen Moment sucht. 

Wenn er sich vorher gefühlt hat als wäre er in einem Paralleluniversum gestrandet, ist er sich jetzt sicher, dass das nicht seine Realität sein kann. Niemals könnte ein Monat so einen Unterschied machen, oder?

“Josh. Sie ziehen es in Betracht, dass ist ein Fortschritt”, hört er schließlich eine sehr vertraute Stimme.

“In Betracht ziehen, bedeutet in der Politik abgelehnt nur hübsch verpackt!”, antwortet Josh aufgebracht.

Sein Herz macht einen kleinen Satz als er die Beiden um die Ecke biegen sieht. Optisch haben sie sich kein Stück verändert und er betet, dass sie auch sonst noch die Alten sind.

“Markus! Josh!”, ruft er atemlos. 

Angesprochene drehen sich fragend um, bevor sie in ihrer Bewegung einfrieren und ihn anstarren als hätten sie ein Gespenst gesehen. Simon zögert einen Moment weiter auf sie zu zu gehen als ihm bewusst wird, dass sie bis vor einen Augenblick dachten, er sei tot und sie damit wirklich einen Geist sehen.

“Was? Wie? Si-Simon! Aber Connor meinte…”, stottert Markus als Erster los und rennt praktisch zu ihm, “Wie kannst du leben?!” 

Sein Freund packt ihn während des Redens an den Schultern und er kann für einen Moment Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen.

“Markus!”, schluchzt er selbst und wirft sich förmlich in die Arme des Anderen. All die Angst, Sorge und Verwirrung verblasst schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken als Markus seine Umarmung erwidert und ihn fest an sich drückt.   
“Ich versteh, das alles nicht”, stammelt Simon als er von Markus ablässt. 

“Da bist du nicht allein”, stimmt Josh zu und starrt ihn immer noch skeptisch an für einen Moment erinnert ihn sein Blick an North, welche hoffentlich ebenso wohlauf ist. 

Er bekommt kaum mehr ein Wort raus, da zerren ihn seine Freunde in einen abgetrennten Raum. Keinen Augenblick nachdem sie den Raum betreten haben, öffnet sich die Tür erneut und offenbart niemand anders als die Letzte seiner drei Freunde.   
“Oh Gott! Simon!”, platzt es aus ihr mit großen Augen heraus, “Wie ist das möglich?!” 

Simon hätte nie gedacht sich in einer Umarmung von North wieder zu finden, geschweige denn das er sie jemals mit Tränen in den Augen sehen würde. Sie standen sich nie sonderlich nah. Sie hatten immer verschiedene Ansichten, nicht so verschieden wie sie und Josh, aber trotzdem war es nicht immer einfach mit ihr. North ist schließlich eine sehr leidenschaftliche Person, wenn es um ihre Freiheit geht. 

“Simon bitte erkläre uns wie das alles möglich ist”, fleht Markus, “Connor meinte, er hätte dich getötet.” 

“Er und Kamski sollen mich repariert haben”, antwortet Simon nach besten Gewissen. Für einen Moment bereut er es nicht mehr Fragen gestellt zu haben, aber woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass von dem RK 800 keine direkte Gefahr mehr aus zu gehen scheint.   
“Connor und CyberLifes CEO?”, hinterfragt Josh misstrauisch, “Da stimmt was nicht, Markus.”

“Du bist nur misstrauisch, weil Connor involviert ist, vielleicht tut es ihm ja leid”, verteidigt North den Abwesenden. 

Markus seufzt schwer, bevor er dazwischen geht: “Hört auf zu streiten, das bringt nichts.” 

“Wir können ihm nicht vertrauen!”, betont Josh seinen Standpunkt. 

North verschränkt widerwillig die Arme: “Du kannst ihm nicht ewig seine Vergangenheit nachtragen! Er wusste es nicht besser!”

“Seit wann haben sie Rollen getauscht?”, fragt Simon schmunzelnd Markus, welcher geschafft den Beiden beim Streiten zusieht. 

“Seit North Connor eine Chance gegeben hat und Josh nicht”, stellt Markus klar, “War er da als du aufgewacht bist? Was hat er gesagt?”

“Er war da und hat versucht mir zu sagen, dass ich in Sicherheit sei”, erklärt Simon, “Ich hatte Angst und hab ihn angeschrien, als ich weggelaufen bin, ist er mir nicht nach.” 

Markus nickt verständnisvoll und legt ihm eine stützende Hand auf die Schulter. Er schätzt die Geste zwar, aber irgendwie behagt es ihm nicht wie niedergeschlagen er auf einmal aussieht.

“Seid ihr endlich fertig?”, schreitet sein Sitznachbar ein, als Josh und North kurz aufhören sich gegenseitig an zu fauchen. 

“Ich werde ihn anrufen, vielleicht kommt er vorbei und schafft etwas Klarheit”, beschließt Markus, da sie vermutlich alle einsehen müssen, dass sie wohl seine Hälfte der Geschichte brauchen um zu verstehen was genau ihn zurückgeholt hat. 

Kaum ist ihr Anführer aus dem Raum, da bombardieren ihn Josh und North mit Fragen, dabei sollte er derjenige sein. So grob es geht fast er seine Fahrt von CyberLife nach Jericho zusammen, bevor er seine eigenen Fragen anbringt. 

Mit einem stolzen Lächeln erzählt North von all ihren Errungenschaften. Zwar sind alle Zugeständnisse erstmal provisorisch, aber das es überhaupt ein Entgegenkommen gibt, scheint ihm wie ein Wunder. Nur gelegentlich wirft Josh etwas ein, meist um Norths Begeisterung etwas zu dämpfen und dafür einen genervten Blick zu ernten.

Langsam wandert ihr Gespräch zur Revolution, welche sehr viel friedlicher und kürzer war als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Sprachlos lauscht er Josh wie er vom Angriff auf das Schiff erzählt, welcher anscheinend einzig und allein Connors Schuld ist. Umso schockierter ist er dann als North ihm versucht zu erklären, dass derselbe Android, der Jericho verraten hat, keinen Tag später zu CyberLife marschiert ist und erfolgreich eine kleine Armee Androiden befreit hat. 

Sie schweigen einen Moment, bevor Josh erneut nach Connor und seinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber fragt. Jedem Blinden würde auffallen, dass Josh dem ehemaligen Jäger nicht vertraut, aber nur wenn man ganz genau hinschaut, merkt man, dass da mehr ist. Josh scheint Angst zu haben vor Connor und wenn Simon in sich hört, stimmt er ihm zu. Sie kennen den RK 800 nicht und von dem was er über ihn gehört hat, scheint er schockierend gut darin zu sein, dass zu bekommen was er will, egal was es ist. 

Simon hat nicht darauf geachtet wie lang sie geredet haben bis Markus wieder zurück in den Raum kommt. 

“Markus! Und kommt er?”, fragt North als sie ihn kurz nach ihm bemerkt. 

Angesprochener schüttelt entschuldigend den Kopf als er antwortet: “Nein, er versucht morgen zu kommen, aber er hat auf seine Weise erklärt, dass es ihm leid tat und deswegen…”

“Ich weiß”, unterbricht Simon ihn, “Das hat er durchaus versucht mir zu sagen.”

“Niemand hier erwartet von dir, dass du deinem Mörder zuhörst”, beschwichtigt Josh. Simon verkneift es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass Connor ihn lebend wollte, weil er seine Erinnerungen brauchte und er sich deswegen selbst erschossen hat. 

“Worüber habt ihr geredet?”, bringt Markus alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er lächelt schwach, fast zu schwach um ein echtes Lächeln zu sein, aber dennoch kann Simon für einen Moment nichts anderes Tun als ihn zu bewundern.

“Wir… ähm…”, stottert er los als er merkt, dass niemand Markus antwortet, “Wir haben über meinen Weg hierher gesprochen. Wusstest du, dass dort noch mehr Androiden neben Connor arbeiten?”

“Zum Beispiel eine ST 200 namens Cecillia, die Connor Fifty-one nennt?”, fügt Josh zu, “Ich weiß nicht, aber die Zahl passt besser zu seinem maschinenhaften Verhalten als ein Name.”

“Aber er ist keine Maschine!”, faucht North mit einem Feuer in ihren Augen, welches Simon zu gut von ihr kennt, “Er hat auch Gefühle! Er ist einfach noch nicht so weit um sie mit uns zu teilen!”

“Und wieso?”, hinterfragt Markus etwas zu laut um nicht als Aufforderung an die beiden Zankhähne gemeint zu sein. Simon kann ihm praktisch ansehen, dass die Beiden viel zu oft wegen Connor streiten. 

“Ich weiß nicht”, gesteht er schulterzuckend, “Es soll ein Spitzname seiner Entwickler sein. Es ist schließlich die letzte Zahl seiner Seriennummer.”

Markus verschränkt nachdenklich die Arme und wirkt für einen Moment unentschlossen, bevor er nach einem Kopfschütteln verkündet: “Ich stimme North zu. Es ist herabwürdigend ihn so zu nennen. Wer weiß was dahintersteckt! Er wird nicht grundlos so feindselig gegenüber dem Humanisierungsleiter gewesen sein.”

Simon ist sich nicht sicher ob er fragen sollte, was Markus damit meint, aber anscheinend reicht der Einwand um selbst Josh von seiner Meinung ab zu bringen: “Berechtigtes Argument.”

“Wir können ihn bei Gelegenheit, morgen mal danach fragen”, schlägt North vor, “Auch wenn er, wie ich ihn kenne, nicht antworten wird.”

Simon hat bereits geahnt, dass Connor eher zurückhaltend im Charakter ist, aber Markus und Joshs betrübt, wissendes Nicken bestätigt seine Annahme nur weiter.

Sie verbringen noch lange Zeit damit einfach nur zu reden über was auch immer ihnen in den Sinn kommt. Er kann sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen, dass all seine Freunde noch am Leben und frei sind. Sie können es sich leisten einen Moment auf zu atmen und nichts zu tun. Er kann es einfach nicht fassen. 

“Dir tut es auch leid ihn angeschrien zu haben, oder?”, hört Simon Markus hinter sich. 

Er hatte sich vor reichlich einer Stunde von ihnen verabschiedet um noch etwas die Gegend zu erkunden, sich mit allem vertraut zu machen. Schließlich ist er auf der obersten noch erreichbaren Etage des Turms gelandet. Die Treppe ist schrecklich instabil, aber die Aussicht ist es seiner Meinung nach wert. Die Lichter der Stadt überdecken zwar die meisten Sterne, die wegen den Wolken sowieso nur schwer sichtbar wären, aber schon allein die Mondsichel ist ein zauberhafter Anblick.

“Auch?”, hakt er nach, anstelle zu fragen wie er ihn gefunden hat. 

Markus nickt betrübt als er näher kommt: “Ich war nicht sonderlich… gerecht zu ihm, als ich von eurer Vergangenheit gehört habe. Drei Wochen war er spurlos verschwunden bis wir ihn durch Glück gefunden haben.”

“Ich habe ihn als Monster und Maschine beschimpft”, murmelt Simon reumütig, “Ja, ich hatte Angst, aber er kann am Ende auch nichts dafür, wofür sie ihn benutzt haben.”

“Wenigstens hast du ihn nicht Verräter genannt, nachdem er praktisch deine gesamte Revolution gerettet hat mit einer Suizidaktion”, scherzt Markus humorlos, “Ich bin also der Letzte, der dir Vorwürfe machen sollte.”

“Wie hat er reagiert?”, fragt er nach einem Moment der Stille, “Mir hat er einfach Cecillia hinterhergeschickt und das war’s.”

Markus seufzt tief, bevor er sich zu ihm setzt und anfängt wehmütig zu erzählen: “Kurz gesagt, hat er sich mit einem seltsam, wissenden Lächeln entschuldigt und ist ohne weiteren Kommentar gegangen, seitdem siezt er mich.” 

“Er siezt dich?”, fragt Simon überrascht. 

“Er siezt mich”, bestätigt Markus betrübt, während er ihn unzufrieden ansieht, “Und hat ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass wir keine Freunde sind.”

Sein Blick fällt wieder zur auf die Stadt. Zögerlich legt Simon Markus die Hand auf die Schulter. Er mag ursprünglich als Fürsorger konzipiert gewesen sein, aber seine Fähigkeiten sind eher auf Kinder gerichtet.

“Versuch das bei Connor und er kickt dich ans andere Zimmerende”, scherzt Markus schmunzelnd. 

“North auch”, wirft Simon ein und ahnt, dass Markus aus Erfahrung spricht, “zumindest, wenn sie einen nicht kennt.”

Markus lächelt schwach über den Einwand. Sie bleiben eine Weile in Stille bis Simon die Courage findet seine Vermutung aus zu sprechen: “Es… Es könnte meine Schuld sein, dass er nicht angefasst werden will. Als ich auf mich ge-geschossen habe... da war er mit mir verbunden.”

Den Rest, hofft er, versteht sein Freund auch unausgesprochen. Markus wirft ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, bevor er sich nachdenklich abwendet und schließlich mit skeptischen Blick nachhakt: “Wie kann er einen Abweichler berühren, seine Gefühle fühlen, und nicht selber einer werden?”

Simon hat keine Antwort auf seine Frage und er schätzt sein Freund erwartet auch keine. 

Sie verfallen erneut in Schweigen. Für lange Zeit genießen sie den Ausblick und ihre gegenseitige Präsenz.

“Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte, Markus”, gesteht Simon kaum lauter als ein Flüstern ohne Angesprochenen anzusehen. 

“Das klingt so, als würdest du wieder gehen wollen”, witzelt sein Freund halbherzig. Er ist sich nicht sicher woher er auf einmal den Mut nimmt nach der Hand des Anderen zu greifen und seine darüber zu legen, aber er tut es, in der Hoffnung, dass er versteht was er meint. 

Simons Kopf sinkt langsam auf Markus Schulter als er leiser als ein Luftzug haucht: “In dem Moment, als ich abgedrückt habe, habe ich nichts bereut, außer mich nicht von dir verabschieden zu können und dir zu sagen wie dankbar ich bin für alles was du tust.”  
Der nächste Morgen kommt schneller als Simon dachte. Connor hatte sich kurz nach Mitternacht bei Markus gemeldet und verkündet, dass er gegen zehn bei ihnen auftauchen würde. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es genug Zeit ist um sich emotional darauf vorzubereiten ihn wieder zu sehen, doch seine nervös, zitternden Hände belehren ihn eines Besseren. Sein einziger Trost ist, dass es Markus nicht besser geht. 

“Er scheint doch ganz gut drauf zu sein”, redet er sich und seinem Nachbarn gut zu, während er ihm erneut die Hand auf die Schulter legt. 

Der Braunhaarige unterhält sich flüchtig mit dem Mann, der ihn hergebracht hat, bevor er ihn verabschiedet. Er kann leider nicht verstehen worüber sie reden, doch der Mensch lacht halbherzig über einen von Connors Kommentaren, während er wieder den Motor anwirft.

“Guten Tag. Markus, Simon”, begrüßt Connor sie höflich, aber steif, sein Unterton einen Ticken zu kühl, “Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut hierher gefunden.”  
Er siezt ihn auch, stellt Simon überrascht fest, aber wenig verwundert. 

“J-Ja. Ce-Cecillia hat mir geholfen, ähm, also, danke schätze ich “, stammelt er nervös.

Er kann sich nicht helfen, aber irgendetwas wirkt an ihm gefährlich. Sein Blick ist neutral und distanziert. Seine Arme sind fest um sich geschlungen, seine Hände zu verkrampft. Er wirkt zu angespannt, als dass er keine Hintergedanken haben könnte.  
Sein Optimismus und guter Wille erinnert ihn verzögert daran, dass er ihn auch einfach nur antagonisieren könnte, weil er immer noch Angst vor ihm hat. 

“Lasst uns reingehen, irgendwohin, wo es privat ist”, schlägt Markus bei erster Gelegenheit vor. Connor nickt zustimmend, während er kaum merklich die Arme noch enger an sich zieht. 

“Ist dir etwa kalt?”, platzt die Frage aus Simon heraus noch bevor er sie aufhalten kann. 

“Prototyp, schon vergessen?”, kommentiert Angesprochener schulterzuckend, “Ich habe einige Funktionen, bei welchen ich mich frage, wofür ich sie als Detektiv hätte benutzen sollen.”

Auf einmal kommt sich Simon dumm vor sich wegen der Anspannung des Anderen sorgen zu machen. Ihm ist kalt, natürlich, was soll es auch sein. Er ist nun schließlich auf ihrer Seite. 

“Zum Beispiel? Außer Temperaturempfinden natürlich”, hakt Markus interessiert nach.

“Sagen wir es so, äußerlich wird es sehr schwierig mich von einem Menschen zu unterscheiden”, antwortet Connor mysteriös und mit einem Schwung mehr Lebendigkeit als seine Begrüßung zuvor. 

Markus räuspert sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln nur Augenblicke später. Simon braucht länger um die Worte des Anderen zu entschlüsseln. Seine Wangen fangen ohne sein Zutun erst rötlich dann fast violett an zu leuchten. Markus grinst ihn jugendhaft an, während sich der Braunhaarige diskret abgewendet hat und unschuldig den Raum scannt. 

“Heey!”, ruft ihnen North zu nach wenigen Schritten ins Innere, “Connor, wie geht’s?”

Sie lächelt schwach und wirkt ehrlich erfreut darüber ihn zu sehen. 

“Alles in Ordnung. Was kann ich für dich tun?”, antwortet Angesprochener neutral. Er siezt sie nicht, bemerkt Simon stumm und wirft Markus einen fragenden Blick zu, der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

“Nichts, wollte nur Hallo sagen”, erklärt sie, doch besinnt sich beim Umdrehen eines Besseren, “Wobei könntest du nachher noch kurz zu mir kommen? Ich würde dich gern etwas fragen.” 

“Natürlich”, bestätigt Connor und verabschiedet sich von ihr. 

Nach dem kurzen Austausch der Beiden sind sie in einer der kleinen Nischen eingebogen, die sich mit dem vorhandenen Mauerwerk gut einrichten ließen. In ihr stehen zwei Bänke mit einem kleinen Tisch dazwischen. Sie ist abgeschieden, nur noch leise hört man den Trubel im Hauptraum. 

“Also… Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?”, beginnt Connor und legt interessiert den Kopf wie ein Hündchen schief, nachdem er sich ihnen gegenüber gesetzt hat. 

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick macht Simon Markus klar, dass er anfangen soll zu sprechen. 

“Ja, also”, räuspert sich Markus, “Ich möchte mich in erster Linie entschuldigen für… mein Verhalten. Es war unangebracht, falsch und ich bereue es zutiefst.”

Ihr Gegenüber senkt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Blick, bevor er nachhakt: “Welches? Vom 12. November oder meinen Sie Freitag? Beides?”

“Beides”, entgegnet Markus kleinlaut.

“Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an”, verkündet Connor, “aber sie ist unnötig. Sie hatten jedes Recht wütend zu sein und Freitag… nennen wir es einen unangenehmen Zwischenfall. Sie konnten es nicht wissen.”   
“Unnötig!?”, wiederholt Markus fassungslos.

Der Braunhaarige legt erneut den Kopf schief. Seine Augen suchen hilflos nach Antworten, aber scheinen keine zu finden.

Simon gibt zu der ehemalige Jäger, Connor wie er sich erinnert, ist nicht wie er dachte. Es stimmt zwar seine Körpersprache ist verhältnismäßig still, seine Stimme kühl und seine Art distanziert, aber er ist bei weitem nicht der erste Android, den er trifft, der länger braucht um sich an alles zu gewöhnen. 

“Ihr Verhalten war vollkommen normal und logisch. Sie sind starke Emotionen nicht gewohnt. Es ist natürlich, dass Sie… übermäßig emotional reagieren”, erläutert der Braunhaarige sachlich, “Und Sie waren nicht im Bilde über meine… Das ich kontaktscheu bin.”

Simon kann Markus förmlich ansehen wie unzufrieden er über die Worte des Anderen ist, aber er weiß wann er verloren hat. 

“Eher sollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Mein Verhalten am Freitag war irrational. Sie wollten mir nur helfen”, erklärt Connor kurz später, “Dennoch möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich meine Privatsphäre sehr schätze und wünsche, dass Sie sie waren.”

Markus hat ihm gezeigt was am Freitag vorgefallen ist. Simon muss sich ernsthaft verkneifen Connor darauf hinzuweisen, dass man seine vorherige Argumentation genauso jetzt gegen ihn verwenden kann, schließlich kann er nichts dafür das er Panik bekommen hatte, wovon auch immer. 

“Ist okay. Ich war unsensibel”, nimmt Markus die Entschuldigung an, “Darf ich fragen, wieso du so… aufgebracht warst?”

Die Haltung ihres Gegenübers wird angespannter und Simon macht sich wenig Hoffnungen, dass sie eine brauchbare Antwort bekommen.  
“Sie dürfen, aber Sie werden keine Antwort bekommen”, entgegnet Connor trocken.

“Hat es etwas mit diesem Jason Graff zu tun?”, fällt er dazwischen. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie sind schließlich alle Androiden. Sie sollten einander vertrauen. Oder nicht?

“Zum letzten Mal mein Privatleben geht sie nichts an, nur weil wir alle Androiden sind, macht das uns nicht zu einer glücklichen Familie”, schließt Connor das Thema ab ohne auf die vorherige Frage ein zu gehen. 

“Könnte dieser Graff uns Androiden in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich werden?”, fragt Markus hinter dem Deckmantel des allgemein Sinnes. Simon hat noch nie einen Blick so schnell sich verdunkeln sehen. Natürlich durchschaut der Detektiv seine Taktik sofort.

Überraschenderweise antwortet er dennoch: „Solang die Bevölkerung hinter euch steht nicht, aber zuzutrauen ist ihm alles.“

Für einen Moment wandert Connors Blick zur Seite als würde er sich an etwas erinnern.

„Und Kamski? CyberLifes CEO?“, unterbricht Simon seine Gedanken instinktiv. Er kann nicht sagen, wieso, aber sein Blick war für einen Augenblick dem der Androiden am ähnlichsten, die die schlimmste Vergangenheit haben. 

„Er ist eine egoistische, selbstgefällige Nervensäge, aber er schätzt Chloe und ihre Schwestern mehr als die Menschheit“, beschwert sich Connor erschöpft mit einem Schulterzucken, „Er sollte keine zu großen Probleme machen.“

Simon muss schmunzeln als sich der Braunhaarige genervt zurückfallen lässt und sich mit verschränkten Armen zurücklehnt. Vor keinen fünf Minuten wirkte er noch wie eine verschlossene, uneinnehmbare Festung und jetzt wirkt er eher wie North, die sich mal wieder über irgendwas aufregt was die Menschen verzapft haben. Es wirkt fast schon unnatürlich offen für ihn.

„Was will er eigentlich von dir?“, hakt Markus forscher als gewollt nach, „Und wieso habt ihr Simon gerettet?“

„Von mir im Speziellen? Keine Ahnung, aber aktuell soll ich lernen wie ich seine Mechaniker ausbilden kann“, erklärt Connor und setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin, „Zu Simon… Kurz gesagt, wollte er mich mit meiner Vergangenheit konfrontieren und meine Reaktion sehen. Den Rest kann man sich denken.“

Während des Sprechens ist seine Hand an seinen Ärmel gewandert, an welchen er vorsichtig die Naht nach fährt. 

„Und er hat einfach zugestimmt?“, hinterfragt Simon skeptisch. Er ist sich wirklich nicht sicher ob Connor die Wahrheit sagt oder ob er ihnen einfach nicht sagen will was er ihm dafür geboten hat. 

Sein Gegenüber zuckt erneut mit den Schultern als er die Frage bestätigt: „Er wollte eine Reaktion und das war sie. Es war ihm am Ende des Tages egal, was mit Ihnen passiert.“

„Könnte wohl schlimmer sein… Danke und, ähm, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zuhören wollte“, entschuldigt Simon sich und lässt seinen Blick fallen.

Er ignoriert Connors Bemerkung, dass es nicht seine Schuld sei und er sich nicht entschuldigen braucht und hinterfragt lieber CyberLife und ihre Machenschaften. Danach erklärt Markus die Lage von Jericho und was sie noch brauchen beziehungsweise was noch gemacht werden muss. Simon ist immer noch geschockt wie viel sie auf die Beine gestellt haben innerhalb so kurzer Zeit. 

Während des Redens scheint Markus etwas abwesend und für einen Moment ist er versucht ihn über eine Verbindung zu fragen was los ist, allerdings wäre es Connor gegenüber unhöflich, weswegen er ihn schließlich doch allein lässt. 

Nur einen Augenblick später kommt Josh zu ihnen und bittet Markus darum mit zu kommen, wegen irgendeinem Zwischenfall. Er verabschiedet sich mit einer kleinen Entschuldigung in Connors Richtung und greift flüchtig nach seiner Hand.

So viel zu Höflichkeit, stellt Simon fest, als sein Freund eine kleine Verbindung öffnet und ihn mit besorgtem Nachdruck bittet heraus zu bekommen wieso der Andere sich so scheinbar grundlos isoliert. 

Er wartet bis sie wieder allein sind und Ruhe eingekehrt ist, bevor er wagt wieder zu sprechen; „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Haben sie, dass damit nicht bereits?“, kommentiert Connor gehässig mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf.

Er seufzt leicht, als Simon ihn genervt anschaut und nickt desinteressiert: „Erwarten Sie keine Antwort.“

„Wo lebst du?“, fragt er als Gesprächsöffner, denn wenn er mit der Tür ins Haus fällt wird, dass erst recht nichts. 

„In einem Haus“, entgegnet Connor und macht Simon allein mit diesen drei Worten klar, dass es eigentlich ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist. 

„Allein?“, erkundigt er sich weiter.

„Nein“, antwortet sein Gegenüber erneut einsilbig. 

„Bei wem wohnst du?“, versucht Simon weiter um irgendwas aus dem Happen Information zu gewinnen.

„Eine Lebewesen“, erklärt Connor und legt auf einer naiv kindlichen Art den Kopf schief, als würde er die Frage nicht verstehen. 

Simon muss ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken, wieso muss er sich so anstellen auf ein paar ganz alltägliche Fragen einzugehen. Er hat doch nichts zu verlieren. 

„Einem Menschen?“, fragt er weiter nachdem er seine Nerven gesammelt hat. 

Sein Gegenüber legt seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite schief, als würde er diese Frage noch weniger als die Andere verstehen: „Einer Person.“

„Du willst echt nicht reden, oder?“, stellt Simon bitter fest, während er ihn genervt an funkelt. Der Braunhaarige blinzelt ein paar Mal unschuldig als wüsste er nicht was er gemacht hat, doch Simon weiß es besser als das er ihm seine Unschuldsmiene abkauft, mag er noch so gut darin sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin nicht 100% zufrieden mit dem KapitelXD  
Simon und ich werden einfach nicht warm. Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem okay.
> 
> (Ja, ich weiß, dann sollte ich vielleicht kein ganzes Kapitel aus seiner Sicht schreiben, aber hey Challange accepted)


	12. Jeder trägt sein Päckchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel ist Programm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Triggerwarnung, weil man sich nie sicher sein kann, aber in dem Kapitel geht es unter anderem um Drogen, ausfällige Sprache und es gibt Andeutungen auf Missbrauch. Wer darauf zu empfindlich reagiert sollte skippen. Am Ende gibt's eine Zusammenfassung.

Connor ist dankbar, dass Simon von sich aus eingesehen hat, dass er nicht reden will. Er weiß selbst, dass sein Verhalten unnötig kindisch war, aber es behagt ihm nicht einem Fremden zu verraten wo er lebt. Im schlimmsten Fall sieht es Markus als Einladung vorbeizukommen. Er mag ein guter Anführer sein und bestimmt keine schlechte Person, doch persönlich kann Connor sich einfach dazu durchringen ihm zu vertrauen.

Länger als ihm recht ist, musste er sich durch die Hallen kämpfen bis er North endlich findet. Jericho ist ihm viel zu voll und laut. Es ist ihm schleierhaft wie es irgendjemand in so einem Raum aushält ohne verrückt zu werden. Vermutlich hätte er es auch ohne den Streit nicht länger hier ausgehalten.

„Hal-lo? Connor! Ich rede mit dir!“, holt North ihn zurück aus seinen Gedanken.

„Entschuldigung, ich war etwas abgelenkt, ich..“, nuschelt Connor immer noch irritiert von all den Geräuschen um sich herum, „Können wir vielleicht irgendwo hingehen, wo es stiller ist?“

Gefragte zuckt zustimmend mit den Schultern und winkt ihn kurzer Hand hinter sich her hoch auf eine der Emporen.

„Still genug?“, erkundigt sie sich als sie ankommen und lässt sich entspannt auf die Bank zurückfallen.

Nur schwach nickt er. Immer noch kann er den Lärm von unten wahrnehmen und mag es auch leiser sein, es fällt ihm dennoch immer noch schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

„Siehst nicht so aus?“, stellt North mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fest und selbst wenn sie es versucht zu verstecken, kann Connor in ihrer Stimme eine gewisse Sorge hören. 

Er setzt sich mit genügend Abstand neben sie, bevor er die Augen schließt. Es hilft zwar nur bedingt, doch das Fehlen eines optischen Inputs macht es leichter klare Gedanken zu fassen.

„Meine Sensoren sind zu sensibel für sowas“, erklärt er sich vage, während er halbherzig in Richtung des großen Raums gestikuliert. 

Seine Augen sind immer noch geschlossen, aber er spürt wie sich North vorlehnt. Als er sie ansieht, wirkt sie etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, als hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass er überhaupt antwortet. 

„Moment“, wirft sie ein und starrt ihn an, als wäre ihr ein Licht aufgegangen, „Meidest du deswegen Jericho? Es überfordert dich?!“

„Und ich sehe keinen Grund hier zu sein, aber ja“, antwortet er wahrheitsgetreu. Er täte tatsächlich einiges um nie wieder zurückkehren zu müssen, leider ist das mit seinem neuen Job eher unwahrscheinlich. 

„Willst du nicht lieber unter deinen Leuten sein?“, hakt seine Nachbarin verwirrt nach.

“Wir sollten keine Unterschied machen”, widerspricht er mit einem Kopfschütteln, “Es treibt nur einen Keil zwischen uns. Wir wollen Gleichberechtigung, dann müssen wir sie auch leben.”

“Nur, dass den Menschen, das scheißegal ist und sie uns nie wie Ihresgleichen behandeln werden”, faucht North aufgebracht zurück.

Connor verschweigt, dass sie näher an der Gleichberechtigung dran sind, als sie glauben. Er will ihren Hass nicht schüren indem er ihr erklärt, dass die Menschen all die Gräueltaten, die sie ihr und so vielen anderen angetan haben tagtäglich auch Ihresgleichen antun. 

“Darum meide ich sie für gewöhnlich”, erklärt er ihr nachdenklich. Ohne Hank würde er vermutlich immer noch durch die dunklen Gassen von Detroit streifen ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden mit anderen zu interagieren. Streng genommen ist der alte Lieutenant der Einzige, dessen Gegenwart er aktiv, aus Eigeninitiative aufgesucht hat seit der Revolution. 

“Du meidest Mensch wie Android?”, stutzt North etwas als wäre ihr noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es auch einen dritten Weg neben den beiden “Fraktionen” gibt. 

“Gleichberechtigung”, scherzt er schwach, “Ist ein wundervolles Prinzip, oder?”

“Wow, so kann man es auch sehen”, lacht sie leicht, “Gibt es einen Grund wieso du lieber allein bist?”

“Jeder trägt sein Päckchen. Du trägst bestimmt schon genug”, entgegnet er ausnahmsweise mit weniger Biss als sonst. North ist ihm sympathischer als Markus, vermutlich, weil er weiß, dass auch sie nicht gern über ihre Vergangenheit redet. 

“Verstehe… Ich wünschte mir würde man es nicht ansehen!”, gesteht sie frustriert und scharrt genervt auf dem Boden, “Menschen nutzen es gegen mich und Androiden bemuttern mich. Ich komme sehr gut allein zurecht!”

“Ein Grund mehr Zeit mit Tieren zu verbringen”, murmelt er sacht, “Ihnen ist egal woher du kommst.”

“Tiere?”, wiederholt North überrascht als wäre ihr nie der Gedanke gekommen. 

Er verkneift sich über ihre Reaktion zu lachen und erklärt stattdessen lächelnd: “Tiere sind gute Zuhörer und sie verurteilen einen für nichts… zumindest solang du sie fütterst.”

“Vielleicht besuche ich mal ein Tierheim”, überlegt sie laut, “Kann nicht schaden, solang der Pfleger kein Arsch ist.”

“Oder ich stelle dir bei Gelegenheit mal Sumo vor”, erklärt Connor, noch bevor er darüber nachdenkt. North lächelt schwach als sie zustimmt. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie ähnlich überrascht von seinem Angebot ist wie er selbst. 

“Darf ich dich etwas fragen?”, wirft sie nach einem Moment angenehmer Stille ein und Connor kann sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Was ist nur heute los mit den Leuten und all ihren Fragen?

“Du darfst, doch ich verspreche keine Antwort”, entgegnet er reservierter als bei ihrem vorherigen Gespräch. Er erwartet nicht wirklich, dass sie ihm eine zu private Frage stellt, aber er ist und bleibt lieber vorsichtig. 

“Glaubst du die Arbeit bei der Polizei wäre etwas für mich?”, fragt North aus heiterem Himmel und bringt Connor damit leicht aus dem Konzept. Er hätte sie nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der auch nur in Betracht ziehen würde sich dem Gesetz zu verschreiben. 

“Und das fragst du einem großteils Fremden, weil…?”, hinterfragt er sie schwach lächelnd um seine Verwunderung zu kaschieren. 

“Weil du Ahnung hast von dem Job, zumindest mehr als Markus und Josh”, erklärt sie sich, “Außerdem seh ich dich nicht als Fremden, zumindest nicht vollkommen.”

Er braucht länger um eine Antwort zu finden. Nichts liegt ihm ferner als ihr ihren Traum auszureden, jedoch ist die Arbeit als Polizist nicht mal halb so cool wie die Meisten denken.

“Ein Polizist ist der Verteidiger des Gesetzes auf der Straße”, beginnt er zögerlich, “Er ist parteilos und muss egal wie schrecklich etwas ist objektiv bleiben.” 

Er schweigt für einen Moment um North Zeit zu geben, darüber nachdenken was er gesagt hat, bevor er etwas schwermütig fortfährt: “Du bist allerdings emotional und immer noch wütend auf die Mensch. Um ein echter Cop zu werden, müsstest du deine Wut überwinden.”

“Ich bin schon sehr viel ruhiger geworden!”, verteidigt sich North aufgebracht. Er lächelt sie sacht an. Ihre Reaktion war vorhersehbar, dabei hätte sie sich seine Antwort denken können. 

“Ich habe auch nie das Gegenteil behauptet”, beschwichtigt er, “Es ist nur ein langer, langer Weg.”

“Tu nicht so als wüsstest du wie schwer es ist!”, faucht sie ihn an und verschränkt defensiv die Arme. Ihr Blick allerdings wird, kaum sind die Worte ausgesprochen, sanft als wollen sie sich für das Gesagt entschuldigen.

“CyberLife wollte mich vor einem Monat noch wie ein Puppe fernsteuern um euch alle zu töten und jetzt muss ich für sie arbeiten”, erklärt er ruhig, “Ich weiß, was es heißt sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen. Es ist schwer und braucht Zeit. Wir haben alle noch einen langen Weg vor uns.”

Sie schweigen. Connor ist fertig. Er hat seinen Standpunkt verdeutlicht und nun ist es an North zu reagieren. Diese jedoch studiert ihn schweigend als würde sie ihn in diesem Augenblick zum ersten Mal sehen. Sie sitzen eine Weile in Stille.

“Ich muss los”, unterbricht Connor den Frieden, “Ich weiß, von mir klingt es falsch, aber Reden soll helfen um Dinge zu verarbeiten.” 

Er würde sehr viel lieber noch länger hier sitzen und sich von ihr studieren lassen. Ihr suchender, faszinierter Blick ist so viel angenehmer als Kamskis überanlytischer. Allerdings wird der Mensch sich bereits fragen wo er steckt und er hat keine Lust sich unnötig Ärger mit ihm ein zu handeln, bisher sind sie verhältnismäßig akzeptable zurecht gekommen. 

“Solltest du jemals jemanden zum Zuhören brauchen. Du weißt, wie du mich erreichst”, bietet Connor schließlich an, “Bis dahin, pass auf dich auf. Die Welt ist gefährlich.”

North, welche ebenfalls aufgestanden ist, verabschiedet sich wortlos mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Ihr Blick wandert immer noch über ihn, als würde sie etwas suchen, aber nicht finden. 

Sein restlicher Arbeitstag war angenehmer als erwartet. Zwar hat Kamski wie erwartet ihn hinterfragt, wieso er so lang gebraucht hat, aber ein kleiner Vermerk, dass sie gestern praktisch einen Androiden von den Toten erweckt haben und einfach nach Jericho geschickt haben, reicht als Erklärung.

Weniger erfreulich ist die Nachricht, die er auf dem Küchentisch findet, als er Nachhause kommt. Eine kleine Notiz in Hank’s üblicher unordentlicher Handschrift. Er kann besser als das schreiben, aber seit er weiß, dass Connor selbst die undeutlichste Schrift entschlüsseln kann, bemüht er sich nicht mal mehr leserlich zu schreiben. 

Für jeden Menschen, der nicht mit seiner Schnellschrift vertraut ist, würde es aussehen wie ein unleserlicher Krakel. Für Connor allerdings ist es das Letzte worauf er heute Lust hat. 

“Das wird eine lange Nacht”, seufzt er in sich hinein, als er den Zettel wegwirft. Er hasst diese “Wird später”-Nachrichten. Als könnte er nicht gleich schreiben, dass er sich wieder in seiner Stammbar betrinken geht. 

Sumo stupst seine Hand an und schaut verwirrt auf oder so wirkt es zumindest. Ein schwaches Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Zügen als er ihm über den Kopf streichelt und sich aufs Sofa fallen lässt. Er will gar nicht wissen wie oft Sumo sein Herrchen dabei beobachten musste wie es sich auf den Küchenboden trinkt und noch weniger will er sich nicht ausmalen was passiert wäre, wenn Hank sich damals wirklich erschossen hätte. 

Er verwirft seinen vorherigen Gedanken um sich der Gegenwart zu widmen. Es bringt nichts sich in ‘was wäre wenn’ Gedanken zu verfangen, vor allem mit einem Konstruktionsprogramm wie seinem. 

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr beschließt er Hank gegen um elf abzuholen. Früher hat es keinen Sinn. So sehr er seinen Freund schätzt, aber er ist ein sturer Mistkerl, sobald er genug Alkohol intus hat.

Hanks Trinkverhalten scheint sich zwar massiv verbessert zu haben seit November, jedoch wenn einmal etwas Gewohnheit ist…

Er seufzt tief. Jedes Mal, wenn er versucht ihn darauf an zu sprechen, blockt er ab. Hank meint er könnte nicht verstehen und er hat recht. Wie sollte er? Er kann seine Sorgen nicht wegtrinken. Außerdem, wäre er nicht der Erste, der sich an den kleinsten Hoffnungsschimmer seinem unruhigen Kopf zu entkommen, klammern würde, egal welche Nebenwirkungen?

Hank würde ihn sicher verlachen, wenn er davon wüsste. Ein Andoid, der eifersüchtig ist auf die Menschen, weil sie ihren Schmerz in Drogen ertränken können.

In der Bar begrüßen ihn die üblichen Gesichter. Vor der Tür hängt zwar immer noch das Schild mit ‘No Androids’, aber keiner hatte bisher den Mut ihn darauf an zu sprechen. Vielleicht erkennen sie ihn auch einfach nicht, ganz ohne LED, Markierungen und als Prototyp, vom Alkoholeinfluss mal ganz abgesehen. 

“Hank, ich glaub es wird Zeit Heim zu kommen”, begrüßt Connor seinen Freund, welcher über seinem Drink hockt und sein Gesicht hinter seinen langen Haaren verbirgt. Hank würdigt ihn keines Blickes, was nicht unüblich ist, wenn er einmal angefangen hat zu trinken. 

Der Barkeeper wirft ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Über die letzten Wochen war Connor bereits öfter hier und der Mann scheint eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn entwickelt zu haben.

“Wie lang ist er schon hier?”, hinterfragt Connor mit einem leichten Seufzen in der Stimme.

“Später Nachmittag, früher Abend. Scheint heut’ ein harter Tag gewesen zu sein”, erklärt Jimmy.

“Hey, Hank. Sumo fragt sich sicher schon wo sein Herrchen ist?”, versucht er es erneut. Dieses Mal mit mehr Erfolg, zumindest an Reaktion. Der Mann grummelt genervt und dreht sich weg, während er demonstrativ einen großen Schluck nimmt.

An diesem Punkt ist er solches Verhalten gewöhnt. Anfangs war er verletzt, dass sein Freund ihn immer noch so feindselig behandelt, aber am Ende des Tages ist das nicht er, der da aus ihm spricht, sondern sein aufgestauter Zorn und Hass auf sich, Gott und die Welt. 

“Was auch immer heute wieder los war, morgen wird sicher nicht besser, wenn du so weitertrinkst”, argumentiert Connor.

“Als wenn je etwas besser werden würde”, kontert Hank zynisch und wirft ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, “Verschwinde, Arschloch.”

“Wie wär’s ein letzter Drink und dann bring ich dich Heim?”, bietet Connor an und bekommt ein widerwillig, zustimmendes Grummeln von dem Mann. Jimmy füllt Hanks Glass noch einmal nach mit einem flüchtigen Blick in Connors Richtung, welcher mit verschränkten Armen neben Hank steht und sich in der Bar umsieht.

Er bemüht sich um eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Jedes Mal mit einer gewissen Menge Whisky im Körper wird Hank ihm gegenüber ausfällig als könnte er etwas dafür, was passiert ist vor all den Jahren. 

Er wartet mit einer Geduld, die er sich selber nicht erklären kann, auf seinen Freund, der sich extra viel Zeit nimmt. Währenddessen stiehlt der Barkeeper hin und wieder verwirrte Blicke in seine Richtung.

“Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?”, fragt Connor als er die Blick des Mannes nicht mehr erträgt.

Ertappt verschränkt er die Arme als er verkniffen antwortet: “Wieso kümmert es dich, was er macht? Ich dacht ihr Plastikdinger seid jetzt frei.”

Er rollt genervt mit den Augen über die Wortwahl, bevor er mit einem Schulterzucken erklärt: “Wir brauchen einander. Ich brauche jemanden, der mich anleitet und er braucht jemanden, der ihn an solchen Tagen heimbringt.”

Es mag eine sehr pragmatische Sichtweise auf ihre Freundschaft sein, aber so ist es und er hat keinen Grund es mit blumigen Worten zu beschönigen. Er versteht nicht, wieso alle immer in Extremen denken. Als könnte man nicht ein freier Android sein und gleichzeitig mit einem Menschen befreundet. Ist das nicht was Markus die ganze Zeit propagiert? Das sie zusammenleben sollen?

“Na komm Hank, lass uns Heim fahren”, bittet Connor erneut als er endlich ausgetrunken hat. Wieder kommt ein missmutiges Grummeln zur Antwort, aber er steht auf. Für einen Augenblick glaubt Connor, dass sein menschlicher Freund vornüber kippt, doch er fängt ich im letzten Moment. Jimmy gibt ihm den Autoschlüssel, den er Hank vorsichtshalber bereits vor mehreren Stunden abgenommen hat. Mit einem dankenden Lächeln nimmt der Android den Schlüssel und verschwindet nach draußen. 

Das Duo braucht eine Weile bis sie am Wagen ankommen. Hank hält immer wieder an um sich vorm Fallen zu bewahren. Connor bietet ihm mehrfach Hilfe an, doch wird immer wieder bissig zurück gewiesen. Der Android hasst es wenn der Ältere betrunken ist, weil er einerseits unberechenbar in seinem Handeln ist, andererseits, selbst wenn Connor merkt, dass seine Entscheidung gefährlich ist, nicht auf ihn hört. 

Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung sieht Hank ein, dass er nicht in der Lage ist zu fahren und lässt ihn fahren. Er ist jedes Mal froh darüber, dass in einer Zeit von selbstfahrenden Autos noch daran gedacht wird einem Androiden die Fähigkeit zu geben einen Wagen zu fahren, wo es ja die meisten jungen Erwachsen bereits nicht mehr können. 

Zuhause schläft Sumo zum Glück bereits. Connor weiß zwar, dass der Hund den Zustand seines Herrchen nicht einordnen kann, aber wenn er seinen Unmut bemerkt, hätten sie keine Ruhe mehr. 

Mit viel Gezeter und hasserfüllten Beschimpfungen schafft Connor es seinen Freund ins Bett zu bekommen, welcher sofort einschläft. Verletzt macht er die Tür hinter sich zu und geht zum Sofa. 

Erschöpft drückt er das Gesicht in die Kissen und lässt seinen Tränen freien Lauf, welche er mühselig die letzten zwei Stunden zurück gehalten hat. Er hasst es, wenn Hank trinkt. Es schadet ihm, davon abgesehen, dass er unausstehlich wird, wenn er betrunken ist. 

Irgendwann muss Connors Schluchzen Sumo geweckt haben, welcher sich sofort an die Seite seines neuen Freundes aufmacht. Der Android muss lächeln über den Versuch seines pelzigen Freundes ihn aufzumuntern. Nach kurzen Überlegen setzt sich der Android neben den Hund auf den Boden und wirft über sie seine Decke. Die Wärme und das weiche Fell beruhigen ihn soweit, dass er endlich einschlafen kann.

Gegen sieben Uhr ist Connor wieder wach. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er Hank nicht vor neun wecken braucht. Stattdessen schleicht er in die Küche und füttert den Sumo, bevor er mit ihm eine Runde läuft. Seit er regelmäßig mit ihm läuft ist der Hund sehr viel fitter und munterer geworden. 

Als sie zurück sind ist es kurz vor neun. Schnell macht Connor Hank eine Tasse Kaffee und legt ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten daneben. Zusammen mit einer Banane und einem Toast mit Schinken macht er sich auf den Weg zu Hank. 

Er stellt den Teller und die Tasse auf den Nachttisch, bevor er ihn behutsam weckt. Er weiß es besser als zu bleiben bis der Mann voll wach ist um ihn weiter an zu fauchen, dass er ihn nicht so früh wecken soll. Schnell verschwindet er aus dem Raum, als er glaubt ihn wach genug bekommen zu haben. 

Anschließend schreibt er einen Zettel, dass er los muss um noch einigermaßen pünktlich zu kommen. Er ist erleichtert, dass Elijah ihn heute erst kurz vor elf braucht, wobei er sich einen deutlich besseren Morgen hätte vorstellen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung:   
-Connor und North unterhalten sich, darüber ob sie für die Polizei geeignet ist. Er sagt ihr, dass sie dafür noch zu feindselig ist und sie alle noch lernen müssen mit ihrer Vergangenheit um zu gehen. Sie trennen sich auf freundschaftlicher Note.   
\- Hank hatte einen schlechten Tag und ist sich betrinken gegangen. Connor hat ihn abgeholt. (von der Art ähnlich wie ihr erstes Treffen abgelaufen, wenn man ihm einen Trink kauft)
> 
> Ich glaube jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt um eine Beichte abzulegen... Aber ich kann Hank ehrlicherweise nicht ausstehen, aus vielen Gründen und ich fühle mich schrecklich, dass Connor zu ihm so eine familiäre Beziehung hat. Er verdient so viel besseres. So jetzt könnt ihr mich gerne haten, aber ich stehe zu mir selbst.


	13. Kaffeepause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaffeepause... ohne Kaffee, aber mit Tee und Kamski!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Updates hintereinander? Kann nur bedeuten, dass ich bald wieder Prüfungen habe und eigentlich lernen sollte.XD

Wie schon die Tage zuvor braucht er einen Augenblick um sich zu sammeln, bevor er endgültig eintritt. Heute treffen sie sich in Kamskis Büro. 

“Morgen, Connor, liebe Grüße von meinen Schwestern”, begrüßt ihn Claudia mit ihrem üblichen, strahlenden Lächeln, “Alles okay?” 

Sie sitzt wie bereits am Montag auf ihrem Tisch mit einem Tablet. Er wünschte er wäre nur halb so entspannt wie sie bei der Arbeit, allerdings bezweifelt er stark, dass er sich je irgendwo in der Nähe des Towers sicher fühlen wird. 

“Morgen. Ja, nur eine lange Nacht. Hank war schlecht drauf”, erklärt Connor leichtfertig. Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass man ihm überhaupt anmerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Seine Kollegin lächelt mitfühlend als sie ihn zu ihrem Bruder entlässt. 

“Morgen, Sir”, begrüßt Connor seinen Vorgesetzten, welcher konzentriert irgendetwas zu lesen scheint. Wortlos begrüßt er ihn und bittet ihn sich zu setzen. Für zirka zwei Minuten herrscht Ruhe, bevor Kamski den Blick hebt und sich ihm zuwendet.

“Wie war Ihr Morgen bisher?”, erkundigt sich sein Chef, während er den Kopf auf den Handrücken abstützt.

Connor kann auf solche Höflichkeitsfloskeln gerne verzichten, allerdings sind Menschen schrecklich vertraut mit ihnen, als könnte man keine zehn Minuten in Stille verbringen. 

“Alltäglich und Ihrer?”, entgegnet er mit einer bedeutungslosen Floskel um nicht ganz unhöflich zu erscheinen. 

Sein Gegenüber lehnt sich zurück und lässt seinen Blick über seinen Schreibtisch wandern. 

“Bürokratie. Spannend, oder?”, erklärt er sarkastisch, während er sich streckt, “Sie würden sicher nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit brauchen.” 

“Wunder der Technik”, scherzt Connor halbherzig, “Was soll ich heute eigentlich machen?”

“Entweder Sie begleiten mich durch endlose Konferenzen oder Sie arbeiten heute mit Claudia zusammen”, offenbart Kamski, “Sie müssen schließlich auch noch einiges durcharbeiten.”

Connor ahnt, dass es cleverer wäre ersteres zu wählen aus mehreren Gründen, aber er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht dazu bekommen es auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. In keinster Weise will er mehr Zeit mit Kamski verbringen als nötig. Er vertraut ihm nicht und sein analytischer Blick macht ihn nervös. 

“Ich leiste Claudia Gesellschaft”, verkündet er nach einer kurzen Pause, “Zu den Dokumenten… Nur das Forschungsrelevante oder alles?”

Der CEO verzieht keine Miene auf seine Entscheidung. Nicht zuletzt war seine Antwort abzusehen. Er hat an mehr als einer Stelle klargemacht, dass er so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihm und den obersten Reihen des Konzerns verbringen will. 

“Alles, mich würde die Meinung eines Androiden zu klassischer Literatur ausgesprochen interessieren. Eure Sicht auf die Welt unterscheidet sich sicher auf einer interessanten Weise von der von uns Menschen”, beantwortet Kamski Connors Frage und erinnert ihn wieder daran, dass der Mann ihn zu studieren scheint wie ein Biologe ein neue Tierart. 

Er nickt verstehend, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Er spürt wie Kamski ihm einen Moment nachsieht, doch verzichtet darauf weiter darüber nach zu denken. Stattdessen konzentriert er sich darauf zu Claudia zu gehen, welche unverändert auf ihrem Tisch sitzt.

“Heute haben wir das Vergnügen”, unterbricht er ihre Arbeit mit einem schwachen Lächeln. 

Claudia ist die Ruhigste und Jüngste der drei Schwester. Er würde es vermutlich ihnen nie laut ins Gesicht sagen, aber nach ihrem Einkaufstrip war sie ihm die Sympathischste. Catherine ist lieb, aber so unglaublich gesprächig und Chloe gegenüber hat er immer noch Schuldgefühle. 

Sie erwidert sein Lächeln, nachdem sie, was auch immer sie gemacht hat, beendet hat. Mit einem kleinen Nicken in Richtung ihres Stuhles bittet sie ihn sich zu setzen. Ohne Umschweife setzt er sich worauf er zu ihr leicht aufschauen muss um ihr in die Augen zu sehen: “Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?”

“Ehrlich gesagt ja”, gesteht sie mit einem schüchtern Lächeln und fängt mit einer ihrer vorderen Strähnen zu spielen, “Elijah traut dem Firmenrat nicht und will deswegen, dass ich sicherstelle, dass sie keine zwielichtigen Dinge in den letzten zehn Jahren getrieben haben.”

“Aber du bist nicht gut im Hacken und kommst nicht an alles ran”, beendet Connor ihren Gedankengang. 

Claudia nickt leicht, bevor sie hinzufügt: “Ich bin eine Sekretärin, keine Spionin. Ich will Elijah nicht auch noch damit nerven. Er hat genug zu tun.”

“Dann lass mich mal sehen”, knickt er ein. So kann er zumindest kontrollieren worauf Kamski Zugriff hat und worauf nicht. 

Sein Gegenüber gibt ihm ihr Tablet mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. Ohne weiteres kommt er durch die meisten Barrieren durch, welche großteils alle nach demselben Schema aufgebaut sind. Nur der Entwicklungssektor ist gesondert geschützt. Es kostet ihn einiges an Zeit um sich unbemerkt, an allen Mechanismen rein zu manövrieren. 

Bevor er ihr das Tablet wiedergibt, durchforstet er selbst die Daten im Entwicklungsbreich um sicherzugehen, dass dort nichts über ihn zu finden ist. Unter keinen Umständen will er, dass irgendwer Zugriff darauf hat ohne seine Erlaubnis. 

“Fertig”, verkündet er schließlich, “Das ist alles was man von hier erreichen kann.”

“Wow, er hätte echt gleich dich fragen sollen”, stellt Claudia bewundert fest, “Was kannst du noch alles? Außer dir unbemerkt Zugriff auf Daten beschaffen, mein’ ich.”

“Zu viel”, stellt er nachdenklich fest, “Als dass ich nur ein Detektiv sein könnt.”

“Wie ich sehe kommt ihr bestens zurecht?”, unterbricht Kamski ihr Gespräch, während er vom Fahrstuhl zu ihnen kommt. 

“Ähm ja… Connor hat mir riesig geholfen!”, erklärt sie freudig, “Wie lief die Besprechung?”

Connor lächelt halbherzig über ihr Lob, eigentlich hat er nur sichergestellt, dass niemand einfach in seiner Vergangenheit herumstochert, ohne dass er davon weiß. 

Kamski derweilen seufzt tief über Claudias Frage und allein diese Reaktion verrät Connor, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. 

“Sie hoffen immer noch auf irgendein Schlupfloch, eine Grauzone. Sie merken gar nicht, auf was für dünnem Eis sie sich bewegen”, antwortet er schließlich, während er sich leicht den Nacken massiert. 

“Sie wollen uns immer noch verkaufen?”, hinterfragt Claudia, in Connors Augen unnötig, besorgt. Kamski nickt leicht und scheint sich ähnlich wenig Gedanken deswegen zu machen: “Sie meinen, wenn sie keine Abweichler sind, ist es okay.”

Connor kann sich beim besten Willen kein leises Lachen verkneifen. Augenblicklich hat er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich. Verständlich, schließlich hat ihn keiner von ihnen je lachen gehört und zugegeben, er lacht selten. 

“Darf man fragen was so amüsant daran ist?”, hakt Kamski nach als Connor keine Anstalte macht sich zu erklären. 

“Nichts, es ist nur”, beginnt er immer noch sprachlos, “Haben sie da nicht ein, zwei Schritte übersprungen in ihrem Plan? Zum Beispiel, dass wie?”

“Meine Worte”, bestätigt der CEO erleichtert, dass endlich jemand seiner Meinung ist, “Es ist ein leichtes irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen ohne sich Gedanken über die Umsetzung zu machen, davon mal abgesehen, dass wir auf eine vernünftige Gesetzeslage warten müssen.”

“Forderungen zu stellen ohne über die Umsetzung oder Folgen nach zu denken”, murmelt Connor mehr zu sich als den Anderen, “Darin waren die Menschen schon immer gut.”

“Leider”, stimmt Kamski zu, “Wir verstehen nicht mal die Hälfte und trotzdem glauben sie, dass man es mit einer Handbewegung aufhalten kann.”

“Das Verstehen ist vermutlich nicht das Problem”, widerspricht Connor. Selbst wenn er Kamski persönlich nicht sonderlich mag, sollte der Mann schlau genug sein um zu erkennen wie das alles zusammenhängt, andererseits vor allem die belesensten Menschen tendieren dazu das Offensichtlichste zu übersehen. 

“Lass mich raten. Sie haben herausgefunden wie ein Android sich von seinen vorgegeben Algorithmen befreit, doch Sie werden es mir nicht sagen?”, schlussfolgert Kamski, während er die Arme vor sich verschränkt. 

“Perfekte Wesen mit unendlicher Intelligenz und jetzt einem freien Willen.”, wiederholt Connor die Worte, die er selbst einmal zu ihm gesagt hat, “ Sie sind schlau genug um von selbst drauf zu kommen." 

Sein Vorgesetzter erkennt seine eigenen Worte und funkelt ihn gereizt an. Er lässt sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern, stattdessen steht er auf und kommt hinter dem Tisch hervor.

“Sie sollten etwas trinken”, stellt er absolut fest, “Ich werde Ihnen eine Tasse Tee holen.”

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schreitet er an dem Mann vorbei. Er gibt zu, es ist nicht die eleganteste Art gewesen um zu verdeutlich, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet ist, aber zumindest kann er sich so für einen Augenblick dem stechenden Blick seines Chefs entziehen. 

Ihm ist schleierhaft wieso Kamski ihn permanent mit einem so übertrieben, aufmerksamen Spannung betrachtet, als wären selbst die feinsten Bewegungen von ihm etwas Bemerkenswertes. 

Er versteht, dass er sich für ihn interessiert, da er sich tatsächlich in einigen Denkweisen von einem ‘normalen’ Androiden unterscheidet, dennoch ist das kein Grund ihn anzustarren, als wäre er irgendein Untersuchungsobjekt. 

Als er zurückkommt mit einer Tasse warmen Tee, steht Kamski immer noch unverändert an der Stelle wo er ihn verlassen hat. Claudia sitzt ebenfalls noch auf ihren Tisch, hat jedoch wieder angefangen etwas auf ihrem Tablet zu machen. 

“Ihr Tee”, reicht er dem Mann die Tasse. Ohne ihn anzusehen greift er nach ihr und trinkt einen Schluck. Connor hatte zwar geahnt, dass Kamski so handeln wird, aber ihn überrascht es dennoch wie blind er darauf vertraut, dass er ihm keinen kochenden Tee geben würde. 

“Sie werden mir nicht mehr sagen, oder?”, hakt Kamski nach als er zirka die Hälft seines Tees getrunken hat. 

“Offenheit und Vertrauen haben nie und werden nie zu meinen hervorstechendsten Qualitäten gehören”, bestätigt er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Er lehnt sich gelangweilt zurück in Claudias Stuhl, auf welchem er wieder Platz genommen hat, während Kamski unzufrieden in seine Tasse grummelt. 

Nachdem er ausgetrunken hat, verabschiedet sich sein Vorgesetzter um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, natürlich nicht ohne Connor zu fragen ob er mitkommen möchte. Höflich, aber bestimmt erinnert er ihn daran, dass er weder Nahrung noch regelmäßige Pausen braucht um zu funktionieren. Bewusst lässt er die zwei Stunden Standby täglich unter den Tisch fallen. Er muss nicht wissen, dass er im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Androiden durchaus mehr Pausen braucht.

“Ich weiß, er hat einen schlechten, ersten Eindruck hinterlassen, aber so schlimm ist er gar nicht”, bittet Claudia ihn sanft, “Er hat eine zweite Chance verdient.”

“Ob er es verdient hat, kann man sich streiten, aber wer behauptet, dass ich ihm nicht eine Chance gegeben habe”, verteidigt er sich halbherzig. Es mag sein, dass er ihm eher versucht aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber wem versucht er den nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nagut, Hank, aber er ist eine Ausnahme.

“Wieso sitzt du überhaupt immer auf dem Tisch?”, versucht Connor es mit einem Themenwechsel. Er kann sich bessere Dinge vorstellen, als länger über seinen Chef nachdenken zu müssen.

“Um einen besseren Überblick zu haben?”, antwortet Claudia mit einem wissenden Lächeln, “Aber lenk’ nicht vom Thema ab. Wenn du ihm eine Chance gegeben hast, warum meidest du ihn dann so gut du kannst?”

Weil er jeden meidet so gut er kann? Weil niemand mit seinem Chef zusammen Pause machen will? 

Er seufzt leicht, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzt: “Weil ich weder Lust auf Funktionäre noch auf Cafetaria Lärm habe. Ich tue ihm nur einen Gefallen, wenn ich ihm meine schlechte Laune erspare.”

“So schlecht gelaunt wirkst du gar nicht?”, hinterfragt Claudia skeptisch und verschränkt die Arme. 

“Momentan nicht, aber ich bin heute eher leicht reizbar”, erklärt er ihr mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln, bevor er seufzend hinzufügt, “Hank hat mich die halbe Nacht auf Trapp gehalten.”

Seine Kollegin belegt ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Blick, bevor sie beide wieder in ihre Arbeit versinken.

“Glaubst du mir würde platinblond stehen?”, fragt Claudia aus dem Nichts und erschreckt Connor damit mehr als er zugeben will. 

“Dir würde vermutlich jede Haarfarbe stehen, davon abgesehen kannst du sie doch immer ändern, wenn du sie nicht mehr magst”, antwortet Connor konstruktiv.

“Stimmt auch wieder”, lacht sie verlegen und tippt sich leicht an die Schläfe. Augenblicklich verlieren ihre Haare an Farbe und nehmen ein cremiges weiß an. 

“Und?”, erkundigt sie sich unsicher und fährt sich nervös durch die Haare.

Ihm ist schleierhaft wieso sie sich so viele Gedanken macht. Es ist so eine Kleinigkeit für sie. Davon abgesehen, dass sie vermutlich selbst dann noch wunderschön wäre, wenn jedes Haar eine komplett andere Farbe hätte. 

“Ich wusste nicht, dass ein schönes Mädchen wie du noch schöner werden kann”, schmeichelt er ihr so charmant wie er kann. Claudia braucht dringend einen Selbstbewusstseins-Boost, wenn selbst etwas wie ihre Haare färben ihr so schwer fällt. Vermutlich will er gar nicht wissen, wie lang sie mit sich gehadert hat, bevor sie sich die Haare kurz geschnitten hat. 

“Danke… Mal sehen wie Elijah reagiert”, bedankt sie sich mit einem nervösen Lachen, “Er weiß nicht davon, dass ich mir die Haare färben wollte.” 

“Er wird es lieben. Es schmeichelt deinen Augen und passt zur Frisur”, beschwichtigt Connor sie weiter. 

Claudia wirkt immer noch nicht überzeugt, aber widerspricht nicht, stattdessen fangen sie wieder an zu arbeiten. Ihm kommt es immer noch ineffizient vor, jedes dieser Dokumente einzeln durchzuarbeiten. Er hat genug Leistung um all diese Daten innerhalb weniger Minuten zu katalogisieren und verstehen. Es mag sein, dass ein Mensch es sich nicht vorstellen kann, aber die menschliche Vorstellung ist wie so oft von ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten beschränkt. Nur weil sie etwas nicht können, heißt es nicht dass es ein andere nicht kann. 

“Zwei Stunden allein und schon hast du eine neue Haarfarbe”, kommentiert Elijah als er wiederkommt.

““Ich-Ich hab schon länger überlegt, wenn-wenn es dir nicht gefällt ka-”, stottert Claudia überrascht, wird jedoch sofort unterbrochen: “Du siehst mit allen Haarfarben toll aus. Connor wird dir sicher dasselbe gesagt haben, nicht?” 

Er zieht demonstrativ die Augenbrauen hoch und belegt seine Kollegin mit einem besserwisserischen Blick. 

“Ist ja gut”, nuschelt Claudia schmollend als sie seinen Blick bemerkt. 

Ungewollt wird sein Lächeln breiter und auch Kamski scheint sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Zumindest lockern sich seine Schultern und die vorher mühselig zusammengepressten Lippen fallen in ein leichtes Lächeln. 

Doch friedliche Momente halten nie lang und so wird dieser von einem tiefen Seufzen des Menschen unterbrochen: “Zum letzten Meeting für heute würde ich Sie gern bitten mitzukommen. Sie planen nochmals über die freien Androiden zu tagen. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn einer anwesend ist.”

“Selbstverständlich”, stimmt Connor zu ohne einen Hehl aus seinem Missmut zu machen. Er hasst es Menschen beim Reden zuzuhören, wenn sie so tun als wüssten sie alles besser, obwohl sie gar nichts wissen. 

Zumindest scheint Kamski ähnlich unmotiviert zu sein, was zumindest lästige Fragen über seinen Unmut unwahrscheinlich macht. 

“Viel Spaß”, wünscht ihnen Claudia hinterher trotz dass sie es besser weiß. Meetings sind nie Spaß, vor allem nicht, wenn man mit macht- und geldgierigen Idioten diskutiert. 

Er ist ein guter Redner und Schauspieler, dass weiß er. Es war lange Zeit Voraussetzung damit er überhaupt überleben konnte. Als Krisenvermittler hat er zusätzlich genug Wissen um vermutlich jeden noch so großen Sturrkopf um den Finger zu wickelt. 

Für gewöhnlich ist er kein großer Fan von diesem ‘Talent’, wenn man es den so nennen mag. Heute, allerdings, könnte er nicht dankbarer sein. Viel zu befriedigend ist der eingeschüchterte Anblick derselben Großmäuler, die Minuten zuvor Reden geschwungen haben als würde die Welt sich um sie drehen. Sogar sein sonst so schlagfertiger Vorgesetzter scheint ausnahmsweise zu wissen, wann er nur schweigend zu zuschauen braucht. 

“Beeindruckend”, stellt der CEO fest als sie den Raum verlassen, “Wo haben Sie das gelernt?”

“Ich war Vermittler”, erklärt er flüchtig, “Vermitteln muss nicht immer ein Kompromiss sein, manchmal heißt es auch seine Gegenseite mit Argumenten mundtot zu machen.”

Kamski schweigt darauf hin. Sichtlich in Gedanken versunken steigt er in den Fahrstuhl. 

“Sie haben sie nicht nur mundtot gemacht, sondern deutlich ihre Überlegenheit klargemacht und dass in wenigen Sätzen”, stellt der Mann neben ihn fest, ohne ihn an zu sehen.

“Ich rede nicht gern noch hab ich vor mich beliebt zu machen”, gesteht Connor als würde es sein Vorgehen erklären. 

“Hm”, brummelt Kamski, bevor er leise zu sich redend hinzufügt, “Merkt man kaum.”

“Gibt es ein Problem?”, hakt er nach, während der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzt. 

Sein Nachbar seufzt tief, bevor er seinen Blick etwas streifen lässt, als würde er irgendwo an den Wänden eine Antwort auf die Frage finden. 

“Nein”, antwortet er schließlich ohne ihn anzusehen, “Ich verstehe nur nicht wie Sie entscheiden wen sie mögen und wen nicht.”

“Ich mag niemanden”, widerspricht Connor trotzig, obwohl er selbst weiß, dass es eine Lüge ist. Kamski macht sich nicht mal die Mühe ihn wirklich zu widerlegen, stattdessen sieht er ihn vielsagend an und erwartet, dass er von selbst vorfährt.

“Ich mag niemanden von Grund auf”, korrigiert er sich, “Gebt mir einen Grund Euch zu mögen und ich überlege es mir vielleicht.”

“Dafür müssten Sie mir erstmal eine Chance geben!”, protestiert Kamski und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme. Mittlerweile sind sie wieder auf der obersten Etage angekommen.

Tausend Dinge gehen ihm durch den Kopf, die er ihm nennen könnte, als Erklärung warum er ihm keine Chance geben sollte. Aber im selben Moment muss er an Hank denken, der ihm abgeraten hat sich Kamski zum Feind zu machen. Claudia und ihre Schwestern haben ebenfalls beteuert, dass er keine schlechte Person ist, auch wenn er ihrem Urteil nicht hundertprozentig traut. 

“Ich traue Ihnen nicht”, beschließt er schließlich zu erklären, “Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich für Sie nicht nur irgendein interessantes Untersuchungsobjekt bin?”

Kamski schweigt als die Tür aufgeht und sie aussteigen. Ohne Worte verdeutlicht er, dass Connor ihm in sein Büro folgen soll. 

Er verkneift sich einen bissigen Kommentar, da er wirklich nicht scharf darauf ist, sich heute noch mehr mit ihm zu streiten. 

“Ich werde gar nicht versuchen zu leugnen, dass Sie ein faszinierendes Exemplar ihrer Art sind”, beginnt Kamski ohne sich umzudrehen, “Aber es war nie in meiner Absicht Ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, Sie seien ein Objekt für mich.”

Connor blinzelt ein paar Mal bis er versteht, was der Mann vor ihm will. Eigentlich wollte er ihn nur auf sein unnötig, interessiertes Starren aufmerksam machen. Ja, es nervt und macht ihn etwas nervös, aber in keinster Weise gibt er ihm damit das Gefühl ein Objekt zu sein. 

“Das ist mir bewusst”, antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß, bevor er mit einem Seufzen ergänzt, “Ich mag es nicht beobachtet zu werden. Ich mag es nicht von Leuten umgeben zu sein und vor allem mag ich es nicht hier zu sein.”

Kamski dreht sich auf sein Geständnis hin um und ausnahmsweise grinst er ihn nicht hochnäsig an wie sonst. Sein Blick ist nachdenklich und verschlossen, fast schon analytisch als würde er versuchen Connors Aussage auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt zu prüfen. 

“Sie geben mir nicht das Gefühl ein Objekt zu sein”, erklärt er Kamski erneut, da der Mann vor ihm es zu brauchen scheint. Für einen Moment ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihm steht sein Misstrauen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Augenblicke später fällt sein Blick, samt aller Anspannung in seinem Körper.

“Sie mögen es also nicht von Leuten umgeben zu sein”, fängt Kamski schließlich an zu sprechen, “Ist das die moderne Art zu sagen, dass man die Schnauze voll davon hat belogen zu werden und jetzt eins auf Einzelkämpfer macht?”

“Das liegt an Ihnen zu entscheiden, allerdings ändert es nichts an der Quintessenz”, bestätigt Connor halbherzig. Er hat keine Lust mehr auf das Gespräch, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass der Mann vor ihm ihn gehen lassen wird, bevor er ihm irgendetwas brauchbares liefert. 

“Es ist nichts persönliches”, versucht er es erneut, “Ich mag nur keine Gesellschaft, vor allem nicht wenn sie mit CyberLife in Verbindung steht.”

“Sie hassen CyberLife mit einer Passion, die fast schon beneidenswert ist”, stellt Kamski fest und lächelt ihn fast schon traurig an, “Ich kann erahnen woher der Zorn kommt, doch dass hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich habe nichts mit dem zutun, was sie hier vor der Revolution erfahren haben.”

Nein kannst du nicht! Will er ihn anschreien, aber dann müsste er sich erklären und darauf ist er noch weniger scharf. Lieber den Mann im Glauben lassen ihn zu verstehen. Was ihn allerdings zur nächsten Frage bringt, warum ist es ihm überhaupt so wichtig von ihm gemocht zu werden. 

“Zwei Dinge. Erstens Gefühle sind irrational und zweitens warum interessiert es ob ich Sie mag oder nicht?”, hinterfragt Connor skeptisch und verschränkt defensiv die Arme. 

“Weil es die Arbeit für alle Beteiligten erleichtern würde, wenn Sie mich nicht hassen?”, antwortet Kamski mit einer Gegenfrage, während er genervt mit den Augen rollt. 

Connor wird es ihm nicht sagen, aber genau in diesem Moment ist er ihm tatsächlich am sympathischsten. Er mag genervt und gereizt sein. Seine Haltung verschlossen und seine Miene düstern, aber alles ist echt. Kein gespieltes Lächeln, keine vorher einstudierten Sätze und keine geschauspielerte Körpersprache. 

“Ich hasse Sie nicht”, widerspricht er, statt seinen eigentlichen Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen, “Ich vertraue Ihnen nur nicht und das wird sich nicht so schnell ändern.” 

“Wir drehen uns im Kreis”, stellt Kamski mit einem Seufzen fest. 

Connor stimmt ihm schweigend zu. Diese Diskussion führt zu nichts. Vor allem, weil er nicht Mal weiß was so wirklich Kamskis Ziel ist. Es ist selten, dass er einen Menschen nicht hundertprozentig zuordnen kann. Als wüsste er selber nicht was er will, was bei Menschen zugegebenermaßen nicht selten vorkommt, aber in diesem Maß ist ungewöhnlich. 

“Wir…”, beginnt er nach einer langen Denkpause, “Wir könnten aufhören einander zu siezen, wenn Sie sich damit wohler fühlen?”

Er gibt zu, dass es ein banaler Vorschlag ist, aber im Moment alles was ihm als Zugeständnis einfällt, womit er leben kann. Außerdem hat die Form der Anrede für die meisten Menschen sehr viel mehr Bedeutung als man denkt. Er selbst nutzt es schließlich ebenfalls um sich bewusst zu distanzieren. 

Kamski sieht ihn erneut länger als normal an. Langsam nickt er zustimmend, nachdem er was auch immer er gesucht hat mit seinem Blick gefunden hat.

“Es wäre ein Anfang”, bestätigt er zusätzlich, bevor er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch umdreht, “Du… kannst zu Claudia gehen und bei ihr weiterarbeiten, wenn es dir lieber ist.”

“Ich bin dann draußen, falls... du mich brauchst”, verabschiedet er sich, nach kurzem Zögern. Obwohl er es eigentlich gewohnt ist geduzt zu werden, ist es seltsam jemanden ausdrücklich die Erlaubnis dazu zu geben. Vor allem da er nicht sagen kann ob er es mag oder nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sie sind per Du! Ok,ok... Ehrlicherweise... Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich tue in diesem Kapitel...   
Und so hört es sich auch für mich an...   
Der gesamte letzte Dialoge ist eine Improvisation, weil ich in einem vorherigen Kapitel eine Szene gelöscht habe und urg... ich bin mir echt nicht sicher.XD  
Aber heeey Connor/Kamski Dynamik... ist ja nicht so als wäre die Fanfiction eigentlich über sie beide und nicht nur Connor.


	14. Nach dem Überleben beginnt das Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitte der Kapitelanzahl? Hey, wie wäre es mit einem "neuen" Charakter.

Sicherheit und Ruhe. Das war alles was sie gesucht hat. Frieden, in anderen Worten. Frieden für sich, für Alice und später Luther. 

Doch egal wohin sie sich gedreht und gewendet hat, überall haben sie gelauert um an ihr zu zerren. Ist es so falsch gewesen in einer Welt, die alt zu feindselig ist etwas Barmherzigkeit zu begehren?

All das, allerdings, liegt nun hinter ihr. Oder so dachte sie. Die Revolution mag vorbei sein und die Menschen scheinen sie für den Augenblick zu tolerieren, aber wie lang hält der Frieden? Wie lernt man nicht hinter jeder Ecke den Tod zu erwarten, wenn man es nicht anders kennt? 

Sie haben Rose und Adam, die sie mit allem was sie haben unterstützen, doch selbst sie können nichts gegen die nervöse Anspannung unternehmen, die sie einnimmt wann immer sie ein fremder Mensch einen Moment länger ansieht.   
Bei weitem nicht alle sind schlecht. Die meisten Menschen haben einfach Angst genau wie sie und trotzdem. 

Angst, so ein dummes Gefühl. Sie sollte glücklich sein. Schließlich hat sie alles was sie sich gewünscht hat. Alice und sie sind in Sicherheit, sogar Luther ist an ihrer Seite. Sie haben eine echte Wohnung, ganz für sich allein, selbst wenn sie unter Rose ihren Namen läuft. 

Sogar einen echt bezahlten Job hat sie gefunden, obwohl sie als Haushaltshilfe, keine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten hat, wie die meisten anderen Androiden. 

Rose hat ihr ihre Chefin vorgestellt. Eine bodenständige Frau mit einem kleinen, aber gut besuchten Friseursalon, die zufällig eine gelehrsame Aushilfe brauchte und selbst Mutter eines Androidenmädchens ist. Sie kann keine Kinder bekommen und für eine Adoption kommt sie, wegen ihren Lebensumständen nicht in Frage. Sie ersehnt sich seit Jahren den Tag herbei, wo ihre Tochter endlich ihre ‘echte’ Tochter wird und dank Markus scheint es nur noch eine Frage von Wochen zu sein. 

Anny, die Tochter ihrer Chefin, ist ein lebhaftes Mädchen immer am Lächeln und dem Herz auf der Zunge. Alice und sie verstehen einander gut und Kara könnte nicht dankbarer sein, dass ihr kleines Mädchen endlich eine Freundin gefunden hat.   
Adam nimmt sich jedes Wochenende die Zeit um mit ihnen in den Park zu gehen. Es ist gut, dass Alice mehr Zeit mit guten Menschen verbringt, nach den schrecklichen Erfahrungen zuvor. 

Während sie arbeitet und so zumindest etwas Geld nach Hause bringt, hilft Luther beim Umbau von Jericho. Er ist groß und seine Stärke selbst unter den Androiden selten, wodurch er eine große Bereicherung bei den schwereren Arbeiten ist. 

Oft begleitet ihn Alice, damit sie nicht allein Zuhause ist, außerdem haben viele Kinderandroiden überlebt. Sie wurden als letztes in die Camps gebracht. Viele Menschen haben in ihnen Familie gesehen so wie ihre Chefin in Anny, welche lieber Gefahr ging verhaftet zu werden, als ihr Kind herzugeben. 

Am Abend sitzen sie oft zusammen und tauschen sich über ihren Tag aus. Meist redet Luther und erzählt ihr über all die Neuheiten in Jericho, egal ob belangloser Tratsch oder tatsächliche Neuigkeiten über die Verhandlungen. 

Alice dagegen redet immer noch wenig, sehr zu Karas Bedauern. Sie ist immer noch zurückhaltend und erzählt meist nur von den Dingen, die sie an dem Tag von einem der anderen Androiden beigebracht bekommen haben.

“Sind wieder da, Kara”, ruft Luther als er mit Alice das Apartment betritt und sie aus ihren Tagträumen aufweckt. 

“Wie war euer Tag?”, fragt sie zur Begrüßung mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, “Hast du heute wieder etwas spannendes gelernt?”

Alice setzt sich ohne zu zögern auf ihren Schoß, bevor sie ihr eine kleine Umarmung gibt und anfängt zu erzählen: “Josh hat uns heute über die Geschichte des Planeten vor den Menschen erzählt. Da gab es Tiere so groß wie ein Haus!”

Während sie spricht schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Kara würde am liebsten die Zeit einfrieren nur um dieses Lächeln für immer bewahren zu können. 

Ihre inoffizielle Tochter erzählt ihr noch ein paar weitere, interessante Fakten über Dinosaurier, bevor sie sich zu den wenigen Büchern, die sie von Rose bekommen haben, verabschiedet. Alice liebt es zu lesen, selbst wenn es Geschichten sind, die eher für Jungs gedacht sind. 

“Und sonst?”, erkundigt sie sich anschließend bei Luther, der wie sie Alice mit einem sanften Lächeln beobachtet. 

“Es herrscht ziemliche Aufregung. Ein totgeglaubter Freund von Markus ist wieder aufgetaucht und der RK 800 war zu Besuch”, erklärt er mit einem leichten Seufzen, “Die Meinungen über ihn könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich kenne ihn nicht.” 

“Ich aber”, knirscht sie bitter hervor, “Er… Ich werde Zeit brauchen, aber es ist nicht seine Schuld dafür programmiert gewesen zu sein.”

Luthers Hand taucht auf ihrer Schulter auf. Sie haben nie über ihre Vergangenheit geredet, aber Kara weiß, dass er sie auch ohne lange Worte versteht. 

“Er hat uns gejagt. Wir mussten über die Schnellstraße flüchten”, erzählt Kara leicht abwesend, “Er wollte uns nach, doch der Mensch an seiner Seite hat ihn aufgehalten. Der Mann sah… besorgt aus…”

“Er konnte kein Mitleid empfinden”, merkt Luther trübsinnig an, “Er wusste es nicht besser.”

Sie seufzt. Manchmal wünschte sie es wäre so einfach, nur weil sie weiß, dass er nicht aus Böswilligkeit gehandelt hat, heißt es nicht, dass sie ihm vergeben kann. Egal, ob sie ihm am Ende genauso ihre Freiheit verdankt wie Markus. 

Sonntag ist der vierte Advent, wie auch schon die Wochenenden zuvor gehen sie zusammen mit Rose und Adam zu den Zusammenkünften in Jericho. Markus betont immer wieder, dass es die Zeit der Liebe und Barmherzigkeit ist. Jeder soll sich in Jericho willkommen fühlen, egal welcher Art er angehört. Trotz der großen Worte sind abgesehen von Rose und Adam nur vereinzelt Menschen zu finden, meist Frauen mit ihren Kindern, welche ihnen lebhaft ihre Freunde vorstellen. 

Was sie allerdings nicht erwartet haben ist eine gigantische Ansammlung direkt nachdem man reinkommt. Instinktiv tritt Kara näher an Luther und sieht sich nach Alice um, welche, zu ihrer Erleichterung, es ihr gleich getan hat und sich an seiner Hand festhält. 

Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde packt sie schließlich doch die Neugier und sie tritt näher an die Ansammlung. 

“Was ist hier los?”, fragt sie einen der außenstehenden Androiden.

Nur flüchtig würdigt sie Kara mit einem Blick, als dürfte man keine Sekunde verpassen, bevor sie knapp antwortet: “Der Verräter bekommt endlich was er verdient! Eine Maschine wie er gehört nicht zu uns.”

Kara ist nicht sicher wer dieser ‘Verräter’ wirklich sein soll, doch ihr Gefühl sagt ihr, dass es eigentlich nur einer sein kann. Keine Sekunde nachdem sie sich umgedreht hat, durchschneidet das Jubeln und Grölen ein Schrei wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hat. 

Schlagartig herrscht Stille. Rose ist es, die zu Karas Überraschung, als erstes wieder reagiert und sich besorgt durch die Reihen an Androiden zwängt. Kara bleibt hinter ihrer Freundin, doch kann durch die Schneise, die sie geschlagen hat, alles sehen. 

“Ich habe Ihnen mehrfach gesagt, dass Sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen!”, zischt der RK 800 erbarmungslos. Kara kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber seine Körpersprache spricht Bände darüber, wie gereizt er ist. 

“Was ist mit ihm!?”, fordert Rose ihn auf, während Kara näher kommt. Zwar glaubt sie nicht, dass er einen Menschen angreifen würde, aber sie will es wirklich darauf anlegen, wenn es um die Gesundheit ihrer Freundin geht. 

“Er hat seine Nase in Dinge hinein gesteckt, die ihn nichts angehen und dass ist die Strafe”, erklärt der ehemalige Jäger kühl, bevor er resignierend hinzufügt, “Ihm fehlt nichts. Nur etwas was er nicht versteht.”

Nun näher am Geschehen kann sie den kaltherzigen Blick sehen, den er dem Anderen am Boden zuwirft. Nicht ein Funken Mitleid, aber selbst wenn es Abscheu ist, was er empfindet, so widerlegt es doch sofort die These, dass er immer noch nur eine Maschine ist. Eine seelenlose Maschine wäre nicht wütend. 

Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen geht er an ihr vorbei. Es ist als würde sie oder die Masse an Schaulustigen für ihn nicht existieren. Stoisch schreitet er an ihnen vorbei und lässt den Raum in vollkommener Stille zurück. 

“Was ist passiert?”, durchbricht Rose die Stille und streichelt sanft über den Rücke des zusammengekauerten Androiden. 

Er kämpft mit sich, bevor er seine Stimme wiederfindet um zu antworten: “Ich-Ich… Wir haben gestritten. Ich hab ihn geschlagen und er hat mich aufgehalten… und dann… dann hab ich ihn angefasst und… hab ich geschrien… ich weiß nicht…. was ist das für ein scheußliches Gefühl?”

“Ich weiß es nicht, aber dein Schrei klang fast wie ein Mensch, der Schmerzen hat”, gesteht Rose besorgt.

“Androiden können keine Schmerzen empfinden, zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne, Madam”, erklärt eine wohl bekannte Stimme.

“Markus, was ist los?”, erkundigt sich ein PL 600, welcher ebenfalls dazugekommen ist bei ihm.

“Das würde ich auch gern wissen?”, fordert er streng und blickt in die Runde. Urplötzlich findet sich Kara allein wieder, zusammen mit ihren Freunden und Familie. 

Markus Blick wandert von Rose zu Kara: “Wisst ihr mehr?”

Auf seinen Zügen erscheint ein schwaches Lächeln, als er sie wiedererkennt. 

“Er hat sich mit dem RK 800 angelegt und anscheinend den Kampf verloren. Der Rk 800 meinte, er sei selber Schuld”, erklärt sie.

“Er ist unversehrt, zumindest körperlich”, wirft Rose ergänzend ein, nachdem sie den erschütterten Androiden geholfen hat, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. 

“ ’Schuldigung, aber wer ist dieser Android von eben? Dieser RK 800”, unterbricht Adam und zieht damit aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

“Ein Einzelgänger”  
“Ein Freund”  
“Ein Monster”

Antworten der PL 600, Markus und der Android am Boden zeitgleich. Kara kann sich nicht helfen und will mit einem Seufzen zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, da unterbricht sie die kleine, aber feine Stimme von Alice: “Ein Android, der ganz viel schlimmes erlebt hat und machen musste, deswegen mögen ihn viele nicht und sind gemein zu ihm.”

Kara lächelt schwach über die Worte ihrer Tochter, welche sich wegen der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit weiter hinter Luther versteckt.

“Das hat Miss North am Mittwoch gesagt, als ich nach ihm gefragt habe”, gesteht sie kleinlaut. Markus und sein Freund scheinen sofort zu verstehen, wovon sie redet, aber Kara wird sich wohl damit zufrieden geben müssen, dass ‘North’ eine von den Frauen ist, die gelegentlich die Kinder betreuen. 

“Das trifft es ziemlich genau auf den Punkt, meine Kleine. Er heißt Connor und ist ein Prototyp gebaut um uns zu jagen”, stellt Markus abschließend klar, bevor er sich an den Androiden auf dem Boden wendet, “Was hast du gemacht? Er ist zwar ziemlich kühl, aber nicht aggressiv.”

“Ich wollte Antworten von ihm… Ich war wütend und hab ihn geschlagen… Er hat mir nichts getan, nur… Er hat meinen Arm gepackt, ich sein Handgelenk und dann…”, antwortet der Android kleinlaut. 

Kara braucht kaum zu Markus aufzuschauen um zu sehen, wie verärgert er über das Verhalten des Anderen ist und auch wenn sie versteht wieso man den RK 800, Connor, nicht mag, gibt es einem nicht das Recht ihn anzugreifen. Er hat auch ein Recht auf ein friedliches Leben. 

“Und dann?”, hakt Markus blondhaariger Freund nach, dessen Namen sie nicht kennt. 

“Und dann hat er… vor Schmerzen geschrien und sich gekrümmt, als würde ihm etwas weh tun”, erklärt Rose, da der Android nicht die richtigen Worte findet, “Vielleicht war es ein Fehler. Informationen, die sein System nicht verarbeiten konnte oder so. Dieser Connor ist immerhin ein weiterentwickelter Prototyp.”

“Weil bald Weihnachten ist und ich wichtigeres zu tun habe, halte ich dir keine Standpauke, aber lass die Finger von ihm und geh ihm aus dem Weg! Connor ist anders als wir und wir haben, das zu respektieren”, verkündet Markus und fordert damit den Androiden vor ihm auf zu verschwinden, was er auch unverzüglich tut. 

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bevor sich Markus Kara seufzend zuwendet: “Tut mir leid für den ganzen Ärger. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr wohlauf seid, Kara.”

“Ihr kennt einander?”, hakt der fremde Blondhaarige dazwischen, “Ich bin übrigens Simon.”

“Flüchtig, bevor der Frachter angegriffen wurde”, erklärt Kara, “Wie haben sie ihn überhaupt gefunden?”

Schlagartig spannt sich Markus wieder an und bittet sie in einen abgelegenen Raum anstelle zu antworten. Eigentlich reicht ihr das schon als Antwort. Natürlich geht, das auf seine Karte. 

“Connor hat uns gefunden… und dadurch natürlich auch die Menschen”, erläutert Markus niedergeschlagen, “er ist erst frei gekommen als er mich nicht erschießen wollte, soweit wir wissen.”

Simon ist sofort tröstend an Markus Seite. Für Kara war es nur ein weiter Horrortrip auf ihrer Flucht, aber für ihn muss es gewesen sein als würde alles woran er geglaubt und gearbeitet hat gewaltsam vernichtet wird. 

“Der hat echt einiges verbockt, kann das sein?”, merkt Adam an, “Muss sich ziemlich Scheiße anfühlen gegen seine eigene Freiheit gearbeitet zu haben.”

“Es klingt nach einem schweren Schicksal”, stellt Rose fest, als niemand auf den Kommentar ihres Sohns eingeht. 

“Er lässt, aber auch niemanden an sich ran”, beschwert sich Markus und anhand Simons gequälten Ausdruck muss es wirklich schwer sein ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. 

“Vielleicht freundet er sich ja mit seinen Kollegen bei CyberLife an”, wirft der Blonde aufmunternd ein. Kara mag ihn noch nicht lang kennen, aber ihr Instinkt sagt ihr, dass er ein Optimist von Herzen ist. 

“Moment”, unterbricht Luther, der sich zuvor komplett rausgehalten hat, “Verstehe ich das richtig? Er wurde von CyberLife gezwungen sein Volk zu jagen und er arbeitet immer noch oder wieder für sie?”

“Ja”, gesteht Markus kleinlaut, “Kamski hat ihm mehr oder weniger keine Wahl gelassen, aber er beteuert, dass er klarkommt.”

Kara zwingt die Gespräche auf angenehmere Gefilde nach diesem Satz. Sie hat wirklich keine Lust ihren vierten Advent mit Gedanken an Connor zu verschwenden. Stattdessen fragt sie Simon aus, welcher dank ihres ähnlichen Modelltyps mit ihr einige Gemeinsamkeiten hat. Zwar bleiben sie mit ihren Gesprächen immer nur an der Oberfläche, aber sie hat keine Lust ihre Vergangenheit aus zu klamüsern oder einen Anderen damit zu belasten. Manchmal braucht es einfach Gespräche über Haushalt, Familie und das Wetter um auf andere, bessere Gedanken zu kommen.

Irgendwann hat sich Luther verabschiedet um einige seiner Kollegen zu suchen, worauf Alice sich zu Adam und Rose gesetzt hat. Kara weiß, dass sie immer etwas länger braucht um mit Fremden warm zu werden, selbst wenn einer von ihnen als ihr Held gefeiert wird, vielleicht ist es auch gerade das, was sie verschüchtert. 

Sie kann nicht sagen, ob der Besuch wirklich gut oder wirklich schlecht war, aber zumindest war er etwas ganz einzigartiges. Wer kann schon von sich behaupten mehrere Stunden mit dem Repräsentanten eines ganzen Volkes über Kochrezepte und Putzmethoden gesprochen zu haben!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überraschung, Überraschung! Kara gibt es auch noch und sie ist auch noch in Detroit.  
Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wieso ich das Kapitel ursprünglich geschrieben habe, aber es existiert jetzt und die Welt hat es zu akzeptieren.XD
> 
> Stellt euch schon mal darauf ein, im nächsten Kapitel weihnachtet es sehr und ich werde kein Jahr warten bis wieder Weihnachten ist und ich es veröffentlichen kann.


	15. Ein Fest der Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weihnachten!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja es ist der 18.Februar, aber in meiner Heimat ist immer bisschen Weihnachten, also werden wir es überleben.

Die friedlichste Woche seit Beginn seines Kampfes. So beschreibt Markus jedem die Woche vor Weihnachten, der ihn danach fragt. Er will es für ein Weihnachtswunder halten, selbst wenn er es besser weiß. Kein Mensch oder Android will Ärger vor Weihnachten, einem Fest der Liebe und Gemeinschaft.

Gemeinschaft ist auch das Motto, was Markus anstrebt. Carl hat ihn eingeladen. In den vergangenen Wochen hat sich sein Zustand glücklicherweise wieder etwas verbessert, auch wenn es ihm immer noch schlechter als zuvor geht. Nicht zuletzt vermutet er dahinter, dass Carl neue Kraft und Hoffnung aus den aktuellen Entwicklungen schöpft. Außerdem hat Leo endlich angefangen seine Probleme auf zu arbeiten, anstelle sie in Drogen zu ertränken, was ihm ebenfalls eine große Sorge von den Schultern nimmt. 

Die Einladung seines Vaters, ein Gedanke an den sich Markus immer noch nicht voll gewöhnt hat, egal wie richtig es sich anfühlt, richtete sich nicht nur an ihn, sondern auch seine Freunde. Abgesehen von North, die anfangs etwas skeptisch war, aber schließlich doch zugestimmt hat, hat nur Connor die Einladung ausgeschlagen. Ehrlicherweise hatte Markus bereits damit gerechnet, aber er war dennoch erleichtert zu hören, dass er in der Tat bereits etwas vor zu haben schien und nicht nur aus Feindseligkeit abgelehnt hat. 

“Seid ihr soweit?”, erkundigt er sich bei seinen Freunden, als sie kurz vor der Tür sind. Jeder von ihnen ist in einem anderen Stadium der Nervosität und er kann sich nicht verkneifen sie dafür zu belächeln. Wie oft muss er ihnen noch sagen, dass Carl ein guter Mensch ist, bevor sie ihm endlich glauben.

Die Tür öffnet sich ohne sein Zutun. Lucas begrüßt sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln und bittet sie kommentarlos rein.

“Lucas, hey!”, begrüßt Markus ihn warm mit einer leichten Umarmung, “Das sind Simon, North und Josh. Leute, das ist Lucas!”

“Markus kleiner Bruder”, ergänzt Carl vom Wohnstubeneingang aus, “Freut mich euch endlich kennen zu lernen.”

“Carl!”, strahlt ihn Markus förmlich an. Das letzte Mal als er ihn gesehen hat, war er noch bettlägerig. Ihn jetzt wieder so im Rollstuhl zu sehen, selbst wenn etwas blasser als zuvor, ist wie alle seine Träume, die auf einmal in Erfüllung gehen. 

Ohne Umschweife umarmt er ihn, wofür er nur ein tiefes Lachen und ein breites Lächeln erntet. Er täte alles dafür nie wieder gehen zu müssen, aber leider ist das Leben kein Wunschkonzert wie er lernen musste. 

“Es ist uns eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Herr Manfred”, begrüßt Simon Carl förmlich und setzt sein bestes Haushälterlächeln auf.

Markus kann Carls Protest bereits hören, noch bevor er ihn wirklich ausgesprochen hat: “Nicht so förmlich und steif. Ihr seid nicht meine Angestellten sondern meine Gäste nennt mich Carl und seid ihr selbst! Gott, ich bin nur ein alter, gebrechlicher Mensch im Rollstuhl!”

Simon hat schneller den Blick gesenkt und sich einen Schritt weiter hinter Josh versteckt als Markus reagieren kann. Es wird wohl eine Weile dauern bis er genug Selbstvertrauen hat um so etwas einfach wegzustecken ohne sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen.

“Lasst uns in die Wohnstube gehen”, schlägt Markus vor um eine unangenehme Pause zu umgehen. Er wartet einen Moment bis Lucas mit Carl, gefolgt von Josh und North durch die Tür sind.

“Alles gut, Simon”, beschwichtigt er seinen Freund, “Sei einfach du selbst.”

Sein Freund lächelt ihn hilflos an, als sie gemeinsam den Raum betreten und sich den Anderen anschließen.

“Also, wer will mir als erstes etwas von sich erzählen?”, fragt Carl forsch, aber herzlich in die Runde, “Ich will wissen wer die Leute sind, die meinen Sohn umgeben.”

Wie auf der Strafbank sitzen seine Freund schweigend auf dem Sofa. 

“Keine falsche Schüchternheit”, ermutigt Carl sie weiter, “Es gibt keine falschen Antworten.”

Zu Markus Überraschung ist gerade North diejenige, die auf diesen Kommentar hin reagiert: “Ich plane vielleicht eines Tages, wenn die Gesetze soweit sind, zur Polizei zu gehen und die Welt so sicherer zu machen.”

“Ein sehr guter Plan und ein wünschenswertes Ziel”, bestätigt sein Vater mit einem Lächeln, bevor er sich den anderen Beiden zuwendet. 

“Ich weiß noch nicht so recht, erstmal möchte ich die Gesetze fest wissen”, erklärt Josh mit einem leichten Seufzen. Markus kann ihn nur zu gut verstehen, die letzten Wochen waren einfach die Hölle streckenweise. 

Carl nickt verständnisvoll: “Menschen können sehr stur sein, vor allem wenn es um Veränderungen geht, aber ihr habt bereits CyberLifes Hilfe und ihr seid als Lebewesen anerkannt, dass ist mehr als ich erwartet habe bis Ende des Jahres.”

“Es ist ein Anfang”, stimmt er mit einem müden Lächeln zu. Er will wirklich nicht länger über Politik nachdenken. Er hat heute frei und wird sich das nicht nehmen lassen.

“Und ich würde in Zukunft gern etwas mit Kindern machen”, fällt Simon dazwischen mit einem so flüchtigen Blick zu ihm, dass er für einen Moment glaubt es sich ein zu bilden. 

“Kinder?”, hakt sich Markus dazwischen, “Das hast du mir noch gar nicht erzählt.” 

“Ja-Ja, ich hatte noch keine wirkliche Gelegenheit. Du bist immer so beschäftigt”, bestätigt sein Freund zögerlich als hätte er erneut Angst etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. 

“Für meine Freunde hab ich immer Zeit”, bestreitet Markus, obwohl er selbst weiß, dass es nur Wunschdenken ist. Simon mag die anstrengendste Zeit nicht miterlebt haben, aber von all seinen Freunden versteht er ihn am besten wie anstrengend es die Verantwortung für etwas so großes zu tragen. 

“Carl, warum erzählst du uns nicht etwas? Du hast vermutlich sehr viel mehr zu erzählen als wir”, schlägt Markus vor in der Hoffnung so seine Freunde etwas zu entlassen. Sie haben nicht mal halb so viel zusammen zu erzählen wie Carl allein. Außerdem wird es ihnen sicher helfen ihn besser als Person kennen zu lernen.

“Wo soll ich anfangen?”, erkundigt sich Carl lachend und lehnt sich zurück, bevor er anfängt irgendeine Geschichte aus seiner Jugend zu erzählen. Markus könnte sich keinen besseren Abend vorstellen.

Wie abgemacht bringt Claudia ihm Hanks Geschenk an seinem letzten Arbeitstag mit. Heilig Abend ist praktisch ein firmeninterner Feiertag, an dem nur wenige Wachleute zur Arbeit erscheinen müssen. 

Connor könnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein. Jeder Tag an dem er nicht zum Tower muss ist für ihn ein Gewinn. Er schafft es einfach nicht sein Unbehagen zu überwinden und sein Vorgesetzter macht es ihm nicht unbedingt leichter. 

Elijah ist beeindruckend gut darin seine Gedanken zu maskieren und alles wie ein Spiel wirken zu lassen. Er will ihm keine böswilligen Hintergedanken zu sprechen, aber sein Verhalten lässt bei ihm alle Alarmglocken läuten. Wieso hält er es für nötig sich so zu verstecken? Was verbirgt er? 

Sein Respekt ihm gegenüber ist vermutlich der einzige Grund, wieso er ihn noch nicht vollkommen abgeschrieben hat. Von allen Ranghöheren bei CyberLife ist er der Einzige, der ihn wie eine gleichwertige Person behandelt, was erschreckend ist, wenn man sein sonstiges Verhalten in Betracht zieht. 

Es hätte beinahe etwas amüsantes an sich wie er immer wieder versucht ihn zu reizen nur um anschließend hastig auf Abstand zu gehen, als würde er einen Ausbruch fürchten. Von Außen müssen sie wirklich ein ulkiger Anblick sein, wenn es nicht so nervig und anstrengend wäre. 

“Connor, dass das klar ist. Heute Abend schauen wir die klassischen Weihnachtsfilme und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten meine Kekse zu essen”, reißt ihn Hank aus den Gedanken als jener neben ihm Platz nimmt.

Den ganzen Tag haben sie zusammen verbracht und Plätzchen gebacken. Hank hat ihm viel über Weihnachten in seiner Kindheit erzählt, wodurch Connor auch erstmal mehr über Hanks Familie erfahren hat. Anscheinend ist sein einziger, lebender Verwandter sein jüngerer Bruder, der im Süden Michigans wohnt und ein Autowerkstatt hat. 

Allerdings meinte Hank, dass sie kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis hätten. Sie schicken sich jedes Jahr eine Karte zu Weihnachten und eine SMS zum Geburtstag und in Augen seines Freundes, wäre dass mehr als genug Kontakt für sie. 

Es ist ein ruhiger Abend. 

Die Filme sind alle älter und scheinen jedes Jahr zu laufen. Hank meinte sie würden zu Weihnachten gehören wie das Schmücken des Hauses, ohne wäre es einfach nicht dasselbe. 

Als er weiter nachfragt, beschreibt es Hank schlichtweg als eine Form von Nostalgie, welche man empfindet, wenn man die Filme sieht, den Baum schmückt oder die alljährliche Karte an den Bruder verschickt. Er hat Nostalgie nie als etwas positives gesehen, was man empfinden will, wodurch ihn diese Antwort noch mehr verwirrt. 

“Das wirst du schon noch verstehen, wenn du erstmal ein paar Jahre Lebenserfahrung gesammelt hast”, erklärt ihm sein Freund, während er ihm durch die Haare wuschelt.

Connor nickt schweigend. Nostalgie scheint wie alle Emotionen sehr viel komplexer zu sein als sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen. Er unterdrückt ein Seufzen bei den Gedanken an die vielen, komplexen, sich oft überschneidenden Emotionen. Freier Wille hin oder her, auf die Gefühle und das damit verbundene Chaos hätte er liebend gern verzichtet, andererseits ist es überhaupt möglich etwas mit Bewusstsein, aber ohne Gefühlen zu gestalten, Gleichgültigkeit ist immerhin auch eine emotionale Regung oder vielmehr das Fehlen einer. 

Er kann ewig darüber nachgrübeln und wird doch keine Antwort finden, welche ihn zufrieden stellt, davon abgesehen, dass er sich nicht fragen sollte wie es wäre keine Gefühle zu haben. Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen endlich frei seine Gedanken und Emotionen zeigen zu dürfen und stattdessen sitzt er auf den Sofa und grübelt darüber nach ob er je emotionslos sein kann. 

“Willst du mich nicht vielleicht an deinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen? Ich mag nicht so clever wie du sein, aber ich hab da ein paar Jahre Erfahrung, die dir fehlen, Kleiner”, bietet Hank an und reißt ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Es fällt ihm heute erschreckend schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren immer wieder driften seine Gedanken ab. 

“Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht wie sehr mich Gefühle und das alles eigentlich verwirrt. Wie sehen die Menschen dadurch?”, antwortet er flüchtig. Er will ihn nicht sinnlos in Sorge versetzen, weil er sich wünscht nie ein Abweichler geworden zu sein.   
Hank lacht laut und trocken über die simple Frage: “Ganz einfach, Con. Wir begreifen sie selber nicht!” 

Connor hatte fast schon mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet, bevor er lächelnd den Kopf schüttelt und sich versucht auf den Rest des Filmes zu konzentrieren. 

Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag ist Hank besonders früh wach. Nicht nur weil er vor Connor wach sein wollte, sondern auch vor Aufregung. Viel zu neugierig ist er auf Connors Reaktion. Er betet innerlich, dass er sich freuen wird, denn ehrliche Freude ist viel zu selten auf den Zügen des Androiden zu sehen. Sein Gesicht ziert nur selten ein Lächeln und wenn dann ist es meist mit einer traurigen Note versehen. Eigentlich lächelt er nur dann ehrlich, wenn es um Sumo oder generell Tiere geht. Ihm ist es ein Mysterium was den Jungen so sehr an ein paar bunten Bildchen von Fischen interessiert, aber seine Augen funkeln nur so mit Faszination, wann immer er etwas über Fische sieht oder liest. 

In der Wohnstube liegt Gefragter auf der Couch eingerollt an der Seite von Sumo, welcher es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hat neben dem Androiden zu schlafen. Hank hat sich schon oft gefragt ob der Android träumen kann, aber wirklich getraut den Jüngeren zu fragen hat er sich nie. Heimlich hofft Hank, dass er es nicht kann, da ihm so die schrecklichen Erfahrungen durch Albträume erspart bleiben. 

“Hey, Con. Zeit zum Aufwachen”, weckt er ihn vorsichtig. Sumo wird vor Connor wach und springt auf um ihm das Gesicht ab zu lecken.

Connor erschreckt sich durch die plötzliche Bewegung des großen Hund und braucht einen Moment um wirklich in der Realität an zu kommen. Mit etwas Mühe befreit er sich von seiner Decke und Sumo um sich auf zu setzen. 

“Du bist früh wach”, merkt Connor an und berührt mit jedem Finger den Daumen um sich zu kalibrieren, wie Hank mittlerweile weiß. 

“Frohe Weihnachten, Kleiner”, begrüßt er ihn munter, als er sich endlich von dem großen Bernhardiner befreit hat. 

“Frohe Weihnachten, Hank”, antwortet Connor mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

“Hier”, erwidert er und reicht dem Androiden die Münze, welche er ihm vor Wochen abgenommen hat und danach gekonnt vergessen. Zugegebenermaßen hat Connor, aber auch nie wieder nach ihr gefragt, obwohl sie offensichtlich für ihn mehr als eine bloße Spielerei ist. Es hat gedauert bis er es verstanden hat, dass sie ihm hilft sich zu konzentrieren. Im Nachhinein fühlt er sich schlecht sie ihm überhaupt weggenommen zu haben, nur weil er verkatert war und schlechte Laune hatte. Connor konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür.

“Meine Münze!”, stellt der Jüngere viel zu freudig in Hanks Augen fest und rollt sie ein paar Mal über seine Finger, “Danke!”

Er lässt ihm seinen Augenblick mit seinem Münzchen um Sumo zu füttern. Connor wäre sicher auch jemand, der sich Stunden mit einem Fidgetspinner beschäftigen könnte so viel Spaß wie er mit einer einzelnen Münze hat. Ob er noch irgendwo so ein Ding rumliegen hat? 

“Connor, ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen, kommst du bitte”, fordert er ihn zögerlich auf. Er würde gern behaupten, er wäre nicht nervös, aber er ist es. Still betet er ein letztes Mal, dass der Junge sich darüber freuen wird. 

Als Connor neben ihm ankommt und ihn mit einem fragenden Blick bedenkt, atmet er kurz durch, bevor er die Tür am Ende des Flures öffnet.

“Dein Zimmer. Ich kann dich ja nicht ewig auf der Couch schlafen lassen”, verkündet er unbeholfen, “Du bist frei es zu verändern wie du Lust hast.”

Connor starrt ihn für mehrere Augenblick sprachlos an, bevor er sich vorsichtig dem Raum zuwendet. 

Der Raum ist weitgehend leer, bis auf einen Schrank, ein Bett und einem Sessel. Die Gardinen sind zu und das Bett ist offensichtlich frisch bezogen. Connor merkt sofort, dass der Raum gerade erst sehr gründlich gereinigt worden ist. 

Er hatte über die vergangene Zeit gelernt, dass sich hinter dieser Tür das Kinderzimmer von Cole verbirgt. Nie hätte er auch nur in Betracht gezogen, dass Hank in naher Zukunft die Kraft aufbringen würde den Raum zu betreten, geschweige denn ihn auszuräumen. 

“Connor?”, hakt Hank nach, in seiner Stimme schwimmt Unsicherheit.

“Ich dachte halt, du willst auch etwas Privatsphäre”, erläutert er am Türrahmen näher, “Immerhin gehörst du irgendwie zur Familie und das Haus hier ist dein Zuhause und da solltest du auch deinen eigenen Raum haben. Ich musste den Raum eh seit langen mal ausräumen.”

Connor hat nie wirklich gemerkt wie dieses Haus sein Zuhause und der grummelige Besitzer mit seinem zotteligen Hund seine Familie wurde. Er hat nicht eine Sekunde seines Lebens wirklich an den Gedanken verschwendet, was es wirklich heißen muss eine Zuhause oder gar eine Familie zu haben, doch nun steht er in dem Raum, welcher nun irgendwie ihm gehört, von einem Mann gegeben, welcher ihn vor nicht mal zwei Monaten noch verabscheut hat. Ehe er es selbst bemerkt, laufen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. 

“Connor?!”, ruft Hank panisch und macht einen kurzen Satz in seine Richtung, “Hey, nicht weinen, wenn du es nicht magst ist es okay. Hey, alles gut.”

Er bekommt kein Wort raus, stattdessen schüttelt er den Kopf und umarmt Hank fest. Langsam, aber allmählich schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. Er kann nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr ihn der Gedanke mit Freude erfüllt, dass Hank ihn als eine Familie bezeichnet hat und sogar soweit geht für ihn sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen. 

“Ich weiß nicht… Danke, Hank”, nuschelt er nach einer Weile leise an die Schulter seines Freundes, welcher sich sichtlich entspannt über diese Worte. Sein Freund mag zwar mehr Lebenserfahrung haben als er, aber er war nie gut einzuordnen warum jemand plötzlich weint, so viel ist sich Connor sicher.

“Schon gut, Kleiner”, beschwichtigt er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. 

Als Connor ihn wenig später loslässt und einen Schritt zurücktritt, steht er mit ein paar letzten Tränen und einem breiten Lächeln vor Hank, welchem offensichtlich ein riesen Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist, dass er sein “Geschenk” positiv aufgenommen hat.

“Warte hier”, bittet er ihn wenig später und rennt in die Wohnstube. Keine Minute später ist er zurück mit einem Paket, welches akurat in einfarbigen Geschenkpapier eingewickelt ist. Er reicht es Hank mit einem leicht unsicheren Blick. 

Er sieht ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er sich dem kleinen Paket zuwendet. Vorsichtig fängt er an das Papier zu entfernen, während Connor ihn prüfend beobachtet und jede noch so kleine Regung in ihm analysiert. Als das Papier entfernt ist, offenbart sich ihm ein Buch, die Biografie seines Lieblings Jazz-Musiker zusammen mit einem Sonderalbum. 

Er hat ewig gebraucht um sich zu überwinden, es zu kaufen. Der Ladenbesitzer war froh es los zu sein, was seine Unsicherheit nur verstärkt hat. Chloe war es, die ihn damals beschwichtigt hat, dass es bei Geschenken um die Geste geht und meist nicht um den Gehalt. Erwachsene haben meist alles was sie brauchen und auch wenn er sie nicht zu gut kennt, hat er ihr damals zugestimmt. 

“Wo- Wie-?”, setz Hank mehrfach an, “Du bist einfach unglaublich?!” 

“Du magst es?”, fragt er sehr kleinlaut. 

Hank lacht nur über seine Frage: “Mehr als das. Wie bist du verdammt nochmal darauf gekommen?!” 

Nun ist es an seiner Stelle erleichtert auszuatmen, bevor er lächelnd erklärt: “Naja, die ganz Wohnstube ist voll mit Bildern und CDs zu Jazzmusikern, vor allem ihm… Also dacht ich, du freust dich über so etwas.” 

Hank lächelt ihn liebevoll an als er ihm wie schon so oft durch die Haare wuschelt. 

“Du bist schon etwas verdammt besonderes, Connor”, merkt Hank schließlich an und geht in Richtung Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. 

Die Hoffnung an Weihnachten ausschlafen zu können, hat Elijah schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Bereits kurz vor sechs holen ihn seine Schwestern aus dem Bett. Er begreift nicht, wieso sie nicht zumindest bis zum Sonnenaufgang warten.

Er ist noch nicht mal wirklich wach, da ziehen sie ihn schon in den Wohnbereich. Gerade genug Zeit geben sie ihm jedes Jahr um sich etwas über zu ziehen. Neu ist allerdings, dass seine Wohnstube seit Anfang des Monats eher an ein Weihnachtsschmuckgeschäft erinnert als ein wirklicher Ort zum Leben. Ihm ist schleierhaft, wann und wieso Cathy so viel Schmuck gekauft hat, aber solang sie keine Weihnachtsmusik in Dauerschleife abspielt, kann er damit leben. 

Es ist Tradition, dass sie sich zusammen auf die Couch setzen und sie ihm zuerst ihre Geschenke präsentieren. Wie jedes Jahr hat keines von ihnen eine Angabe dazu von welcher der drei Mädchen es stammt. Dieses Jahr ist es ein überraschend simples Unterfangen. 

Der Schal kann nur von Claudia stammen, sie redet bereits seit Anfang Dezember, dass er sich endlich wärmer Anziehen soll. Die eher unauffällige Farbe schließt ebenfalls aus, dass er von Cathy ist, welche zwar ähnlich fürsorglich wie Claudia ist, aber nicht ansatzweise so zurückhaltend. 

Ein leises Lachen entweicht ihm als er die liebevoll verpackte Backmischung für sein Lieblingsgebäck sieht. Sie mögen alle drei gern backen, aber nur Cathy belagert ihn seit Monaten, dass sie mit ihm zusammen backen will.

Und zum Schluss Chloes Geschenk, welche wohl als Einzige von ihnen dreist genug ist ihm ein Tshirt zu schenken mit der Aufschrift “be nice to me or artificial intelligence will steal your job”.

Jede von ihnen bekommt von ihm eine Umarmung zum Dank, bevor er ihnen ihre Geschenke gibt. Zwar können sie sich alles kaufen was sie wollen, aber die Geste zählt. 

Chloe hat er ein Kalligraphie-Set besorgt. Bereits seit einigen Monaten beschäftigt sie sich mit dem Schreiben, allerdings hat sie erst vor einigen Wochen die Kalligraphie als Kunstform für sich entdeckt. 

Für Cathy war es anfangs etwas schwierig etwas zu finden. Sie redet zwar mehr als ihre Schwestern, aber gerade dadurch wird es schwer zwischen kurzen Momentwünschen und echten langfristigen Interessen zu unterscheiden. Manchmal könnte man glauben sie interessiere sich für alles und nichts zugleich. Am Ende hat er sich für eine Disneyfilmsammlung entschieden, welche sie irgendwann mal erwähnt hat.

Claudia ist wie jedes Jahr für ihn am leichtesten gewesen. Sie liebt es zu lesen, Bücher in der Hand zu halten und durch die Seiten zu blättern. Er muss einfach ein Auge aufhalten was sie Ende November liest und ein Buch finden, welches ähnlich ist oder zumindest ins Genre passt. Dieses Jahr sind es Krimis und was passt da besser als die Sherlock Holmes Bücher.

Kaum halten sie ihre Geschenke ausgepackt in der Hand, haben sie auch schon die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Er würde sich selbst belügen, wenn er es nicht erwartet hätte. Es gibt wohl Dinge, die sich niemals ändern.

Anschließend verschwinden sie in die Küche um ihm Frühstück zu machen, während er sich endlich für den Tag anziehen kann. So gern er auch in seinem Schlafsachen bleiben würde. Carl wird es sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er im Schlafanzug und mit zerzausten Haaren auftaucht, obwohl der alte Mann ihn schon in schlimmeren Stadien gesehen hat. 

Ihm ist immer noch ein Rätsel welcher Teufel ihn eigentlich geritten hat zu zusagen. Sie mögen langjährige Freunde sein und er war lange Zeit der einzige Außenkontakt, denn er mehr oder weniger intensiv gepflegt hat, aber das ändert nicht, dass sie sich seit über zehn Jahren nicht gesehen haben. 

Elijah hasst Cathy jeden Morgen dafür, dass sie ihn zwingt etwas zu essen. Er war noch nie am Morgen hungrig. Eine Tasse Tee reicht vollkommen für ihn um durch den Vormittag zu kommen. Aber um den lieben Frieden Willen isst er eben den Apfel, ansonsten wird das eine sehr lange Autofahrt.

Wobei sie sich auch so unnötig lang gestaltet. Er erinnert sich wieder daran, wieso er so selten Carl besucht. Die Fahrt dauert. Wieso muss er auch am anderen Ende von Detroit wohnen? Und wieso scheint heute jeder zu glauben, auf der Straße sein zu müssen?  
Elijah weiß wieso und es nervt ihn ungemein, dass er sich selbst in seinem Kopf korrigieren muss. 

Erleichtert streckt er sich als sie endlich vor Carls Haus ankommen. Lucas begrüßt sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln. 

“Es ist schön dich persönlich zu treffen, Lucas”, begrüßt Elijah ihn höflich, “Tut mir leid für die Verspätung. Wir hatten nicht mit so viel Verkehr gerechnet.”

Seine Jacke nimmt ihm Claudia ab und bringt sie selbstständig zum Ständer. Elijah hat fast Mitleid mit dem überforderten Androiden, als er hinter ihm ein sehr vertrautes Gesicht entdeckt. 

“Da sieh mal einer an, was der Wind hier angeweht hat!”, begrüßt ihn Carl mit weniger Vorwurf als erwartet, “Lang nicht gesehen ‘Lijah, Chloe und sind das deine reizenden Schwestern?” 

“Es freut mich riesig sie kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Cathy, also eigentlich Catherine, aber Cathy ist kürzer”, sprudelt sie als Erste los. Ihre mittlerweilen kupferblonden Haare sind in zwei losen, geflochtenen Zöpfen und Elijah kann nur leise Lachen wie sie Carls Hand energisch auf- und abschüttelt. Ihm ist bis heute ein Rätsel woher sie so viel Energie hat. 

Cathy!”, tadelt ihre Schwester und bringt Cathy dazu sich zu beruhigen, “Ich bin Claudia freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen. Hallo, Markus.”

Angesprochener zuckt etwas zusammen, darüber plötzlich bemerkt zu werden. Elijah kann nur abschätzen, dass er ähnlich froh war wie er, gerade nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. 

“Hallo. Wieso gehen wir nicht in die Wohnstube zu den Anderen?”, schlägt er lässig vor, obwohl er auf Elijah alles andere als entspannt wirkt. Seine Haltung ist angespannt und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Ursache ist. Jericho sieht ihn schließlich immer noch für einen unberechenbaren Schnösel, mit unangenehm viel Macht. Er will sich nicht vorstellen was für wilde Mutmaßungen sie über ihn angestellt haben. 

In der Wohnstube treffen sie auf zwei weiter Androiden, die er als Josh und North erkennt. Sie haben Markus vor allem in den Tagen nach den Kämpfen geholfen ihre Nachricht breit zu tragen, wobei Zweitere sich mittlerweilen aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen hat. Sie scheinen zusammen eines von Carls unzähligen Büchern zu durchstöbern und er muss gestehen, er versteht sie zu gut. Der alte Künstler hat eine beeindruckende Sammlung an seltenen, unbekannten, aber hoch interessanten Büchern.

Von dem PL 600, den er mit Connor repariert hat fehlt allerdings jede Spur, was entweder bedeutet, dass seine Freundschaft mit Markus nicht überdauert hat oder er ist aktuell irgendwo anders im Haus, was ihm wahrscheinlicher erscheint.

Er kann sich ein Grinsen über den Blick der beiden fremden Androiden nicht verkneifen, als sie ihn mit einem düsteren, nach Misstrauen riechenden Blick belegen und damit wortlos seine Theorie bestätigen. 

“Warte, ich weiß wie ihr heißt. North und Josh, richtig? Ich bin Catherine, aber ihr könnt mich auch Cathy nennen!”, begrüßt sie Cathy mit ihrem üblichen fröhlichen Gemüt.

Wie kein Anderer von ihnen, versteht sie es gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Ihm ist schleierhaft wie sie immer so fröhlich klingen kann, selbst wenn jeder andere genervt in die Luft gehen würde. 

“Das hier sind meine Schwestern Chloe und Claudia”, stellt sie ihre Schwestern weiterhin freudig vor, “Und ihn kennt ihr sicher schon. Das ist Eli.”

“Chloe? Wie RT 600 Chloe?”, hakt Josh neugierig nach. Welche Chloe sonst? Will er ihm an den Kopf werfen, aber er sollte sich nicht sofort noch unbeliebter als ohnehin schon machen. Carl will sicher keinen unnötigen Streit zu Weihnachten. 

“Zu euren Diensten. Es freut mich euch beide persönlich zu treffen”, begrüßt Chloe sie freundlich, bevor sie mit einem spielerischen Blick zu ihm ergänzt, “Danke übrigens, dass ihr für meine Rechte kämpft, wurde langsam langweilig Püppchen zu spielen.”

“Mir schien es die letzten zehn Jahre als hätten du und deine Schwestern recht viel Spaß dabei gehabt mich zu nerven”, merkt Elijah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er lässt sie ganz sicher nicht damit davon kommen “das Opfer” zu spielen. Wenn ihr einer davon profitiert, dass sie endlich frei herumlaufen dürfen, dann wohl er. Er liebt sie, aber innerhalb von einem Jahrzehnt gibt es mehr als genug Zeit um den Anderen hassen zu lernen. 

“Aber dafür liebst du uns doch!”, protestiert Chloe und schenkt ihm einen Blick, der deutlich klar macht, dass sie weiß was er denkt. Sie kennt ihn zu gut.

“Ihr lebt also wirklich aus freien Stücken bei ihm?”, hinterfragt North die drei Frauen, welche sich alle überrascht zu ihr drehen. Jetzt wird es spannend. Sie können jederzeit gehen, dass wissen sie, aber seit der Revolution hat noch keine diesen Fakt auch nur mit einer Silbe erwähnt. Es würde ihn fast nicht wundern, wenn es ihnen nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen wäre, dass sie wirklich frei sind zu gehen. 

“Wieso sollten wir denjenigen verlassen, der sich immer um uns gekümmert hat?”, entgegnet Claudia, während Cathy freundlich antwortet: “Er tut nur immer so! Eli ist eigentlich super nett!” 

“Was meine Schwestern sagen wollen. Wir sind eine Familie und haben keinen Grund unser Zuhause zu verlassen. Markus und Lucas sind ja auch noch an Carls Seite”, erläutert Chloe geduldig, “Oder Connor ist an der Seite des Lieutenants.” 

Interessanterweise stellt er fest, wie jeder anders auf seinen Namen reagiert. Markus zieht scharf die Luft ein und wendet sich fast flehend in Richtung seiner Freunde, von welchen einer zerknirscht den Kiefer anspannt und die andere ihn mit einem bohrenden Blick durchbohrt.

“Was wollen Sie von ihm?”, hinterfragt ihn North zwieträchtig. 

“Das er seinen Job macht?”, antwortet er halbherzig mit einem Schulterzucken. Ihm ist klar, dass er sie nicht weiter reizen sollte, aber was geht es sie an. Connor hat bereits mehrfach bewiesen, dass er beängstigend geschickt darin ist seinen Kopf bekommen, sie sollten dankbar sein, dass sie mit ihm, tatsächlich Einfluss auf etwas nehmen. Er bezweifelt stark, dass sie mit ihrer Art in CyberLife irgendwo ihn käme. 

“Elijah finde ihn faszinierend, weil er sich anfangs so gesträubt hat ein freier Android zu sein, obwohl er frei wie einer gehandelt hat”, erklärt Chloe mit einem Lächeln in seine Richtung und genau in diesen Momenten wünscht er sich jedes Mal, statt Androiden Raumschiffe gebaut zu haben. 

“Du findest ihn faszinierend?”, fragt Carl überrascht, “Was für eine einzigartige Begebenheit. Du und Interesse an etwas jenseits deiner Forschung.”

Und natürlich muss sein alter Freund es auch noch kommentieren. Wieso ist er überhaupt mitgekommen. Es war klar, dass es auf irgendsowas hinausläuft.

“Wenn ich anmerken darf, ist Connor irgendwo ein Teil meiner Arbeit”, kommentiert er spitz. Er kann es wirklich nicht gebrauchen, wenn Carl auf falsche Gedanken kommt. Connor hat sich seltsam verhalten und er ist neugierig geworden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Natürlich glaubt ihm der alte Mann nicht, aber wann hat er ihm schon bei irgendetwas vertraut, was jenseits seiner Arbeit lag.

“Connor ist wirklich anders”, merkt Markus nachdenklich an, fast als wolle er ihn verteidigen und es würde ihn nicht Wundern. Er kennt seinen Vater. Er weiß wie unausstehlich er sein kann. 

“Connor war doch der Android mit dem du nicht so gut zurecht kommst, oder Markus? Der eher verschlossene?”, fragt Carl seinen Sohn, welcher leicht abwesend nickt.

“Er scheint nicht sonderlich erpicht auf soziale Kontakte”, erklärt North, “Aber er bemüht sich für sein Volk.” 

Joshs Blick wird düsterer, aber er sagt nichts. Elijah würde zu gern wissen was er von der ganzen Sache denkt. Allerdings ahnt er, dass er damit eine größere Diskussion lostritt, welche niemand zu Weihnachten haben will. 

“Stimmt schon, als wir zusammen Shoppen waren, hat er auch nicht zu viel geredet, aber wenn er was gesagt hat, war er super nett und lustig”, bestätigt Cathy und bemerkt gar nicht wie Markus und seine Freunde sie geschockt anstarren, “Normalerweise sagt mir jeder ich rede zu viel, aber er hat mit den ganzen Nachmittag zugehört!”

“Immer noch eine Leistung von der ich ehrlich beeindruckt bin”, merkt Claudia an, bevor sie lächelnd ergänzt, “Er ist wirklich höflich und charmant.” 

Elijah kann Markus deprimierten Ausdruck nur teilen. Ihm ist es ein absolutes Rätsel wieso Connor seinen Mädchen gegenüber so vollkommen anders ist, als allen anderen. Wieso kann er nicht immer so charmant und witzig sein wie sie ihn beschreiben?

“Was habt ihr angestellt, dass er nett zu euch ist?”, jammert Markus frustriert, “Alles was ich bisher erreicht habe, war ihn zu nerven.”

“Das würde ich auch gern wissen”, stimmt North zu, während Josh nur genervt in seine Hand seufzt.

Elijah verkneift sich ebenfalls zu fragen, da er ahnt, dass ihn ihre Antwort eh nichts bringt. Alles was er bei ihrem Erscheinen und Verhalten im Sinn hatte, war es sie möglichst liebenswert und angenehm zu gestalten und ergibt zu, dass ist ihm scheinbar besser gelungen als er anfangs dachte. 

Cathy und Claudia sehen sich unschlüssig an, bevor sie sich zu Chloe drehen, welche ebenfalls am Überlegen ist. Ihr Blick geht durch die Runde als sie mit einem Schulterzucken antwortet: “Keine Ahnung wirklich. Er redet nicht gern über sich und braucht seinen Raum, aber solang man ihn nicht bedrängt, ist mit ihm gut auskommen.”

Elijah nickt schweigend und geht im Kopf seine Gespräche und Konfrontationen mit ihm durch. Er hat schon oft sein Glück versucht um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, aber nie hat es mehr Erfolg gezeigt als sein Gegenüber zu verärgern oder noch schlimmer zu kränken. Er weiß nicht wieso, aber das eine Mal sah er ernsthaft verletzt von seinem Kommentar aus als hätte es ihn wirklich tief getroffen. Weder er noch Connor haben es je wieder auf den Tisch gebracht, aber es war seltsam ihn auf einmal so verletzt zu sehen, wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke.

“Essen ist fertig”, verkündet Simon, der aus der Küche auftaucht und beendet damit unwissentlich das Gespräch über Connor. 

Das Essen erfolgt in weitgehender Stille der beiden Menschen, während Cathy freudig alle anderen in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Mehr als einmal muss er eingreifen und bittet sie um Diskretion, wenn ihm eine ihrer Geschichten zu privat wird. Es ist für ihn schlimm genug, dass Connor mehr über ihn weiß als seine gesamte Firma. Eigentlich hatte er mit ihr darüber gesprochen, doch wenn sie einmal im Reden ist, sprudelt es aus ihr wie ein Wasserfall ohne einen Gedanken an Privatsphäre.

Trotzdem ist er froh, dass sie da ist. Ohne sie würde ohne Frage eine unangenehme Stille aufkommen, welcher keiner von ihnen gefühlt bekommen würde. Auch Markus und seine Freunde wirken entspannter seit sie ihr Gespräch beendet haben und einfach nur Cathy zuhören müssen. 

“Lijah du schuldest mir übrigens mindestens noch ein Schachspiel”, fordert Carl ihn heraus nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig sind.

“Hast du es satt immer gegen Markus zu verlieren und willst jetzt gegen mich verlieren?”, scherzt er spielerisch. Ohne weitere Anmerkung erhebt er sich von seinem Platz und schiebt seinen Freund in Richtung des Schachbretts. Er kann förmlich Markus Blick ihn durchbohren spüren, doch er verzichtet darauf ihn zu hinterfragen. 

Während des Spiels beobachtet er North dabei wie sie Chloe und den anderen Beiden von dem Buch erzählt, welches sie zuvor mit Josh gelesen hat. 

Dieser sitzt, derweilen zusammen mit Simon auf der Couch und liest eines von Carls wenigen Geschichtsbüchern. Simon wirkt wenig begeistert von dem Inhalt, aber sein Nachbar scheint ihn förmlich zu verschlingen. 

Markus beobachtet für eine Weile seine Freunde, bevor er selbst aufsteht und ans Klavier geht. Leise und sanft beginnt er eine weihnachtliche Melodie zu spielen. Einen Moment hat er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit im Raum ohne es zu bemerken. Anschließend wendet sich alle wieder ihrem Tun zu, nur einer starrt ihn weiter an. 

Elijah kann sich ein schwaches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Josh Simon ein einen kleinen Schupps gibt und dieser sich ertappt wegdreht. Er kann nicht hören, was die Beiden tuscheln, doch mit einem letzten Nicken in Markus Richtung erhebt sich Simon und verschwindet aus Elijahs direkten Blickfeld. 

Die Melodie vereinfacht sich etwas, doch ansonsten bleibt das Spiel konstant. Carl, der die Beiden nun unauffällig beobachten kann, lächelt wissend in ihre Richtung. Elijah kennt diesen Ausdruck und ist extrem froh, dass er mal nicht auf ihm liegt. 

Carls Lächeln bleibt selbst bestehen als er das Schachspiel gegen ihn verliert. Sie mögen sich vielleicht zehn Jahre nicht gesehen haben, aber bestimmte Traditionen scheinen nie zu brechen. 

Er nutzt das Ende des Spieles um sich selbst umzudrehen. Simon sitzt neben Markus auf dem Klavierhocker und hat den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Kein Wunder warum Connor ihn reparieren wollte, andererseits, weiß er überhaupt davon?

“Na, denken wir an jemanden bestimmten?”, stachelt Carl als er ihn dabei erwischt wie er die Beiden beobachtet. Er kann sich ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen, als sein Blick zurück zu seinem Nachbarn wandert, welcher ihn gehässig anlächelt. 

“Nein. Ich frage mich nur ob Connor von ihren Gefühlen füreinander wusste, bevor oder nachdem wir Simon von den Toten zurückgeholt haben”, erklärt er ehrlich. Carl kennt ihn viel zu gut, als dass er ihn anlügen könnte. 

“Der Junge beschäftigt dich mehr als ich erwartet hab”, merkt er überrascht an. Elijah muss sich ein Seufzen verkneifen. Natürlich springt er von allen Dingen darauf an. Wieso muss er immer die unangenehmen Dinge herauspicken als ihr Gesprächsthema. 

“Connor ist…”, beginnt er ohne über das Satzende nach zu denken, “ Ach, keine Ahnung. Anders? Einzigartig? In dem einen Moment glaub ich ihn zu verstehen, im nächsten widerlegt er alles vorherige. Einerseits ist er ein sturer Freigeist, andererseits verhält er sich so kühl und willenlos wie eine Maschine. Es ist fast als hätte er Angst vor seiner eigenen Freiheit.”

“Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht so ist? Menschen sind öfter von ihr überwältigt als nicht und für ihn ist alles vollkommen neu”, spekuliert Carl, “Vielleicht vermisst er einfach die frühere Struktur, den Halt?”

Er stimmt schweigend zu und lässt seinen Blick über die Androiden im Raum wandern, bis er schließlich wieder bei Markus und Simon landet. Alle hier scheinen so mühelos mit allem zurecht zu kommen, aber Dinge sind oft nicht wie sie scheinen und er weiß von sich selbst, dass nicht jeder gut darin ist mit Gefühlen umzugehen. 

“Vielleicht”, nuschelt er schließlich als er erneut über Carls Wort nachdenkt, vielleicht hat er wirklich recht. Es würde zumindest passen. Was weiß er schon von anderen? Sein ganzes Leben lang hat er sich hinter seinem Computer versteckt, seine Zeit lieber mit Technik, mit Maschinen und schließlich mit Chloe verbracht. Nichts an ihr war so verwirrend wie an Menschen. Sie war anfangs wie alle Androiden lieb, emotionslos und folgsam. Er brauchte sich keine Gedanken um sie und ihre Gefühle zu machen, denn sie hatte keine, zumindest zu Beginn nicht. 

Er ist wirklich die letzte Person, die es sich anmaßen sollte Connor dafür zu verurteilen nicht mit seinen neuen Emotionen klar zu kommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. Jap... Finally Elijahssicht und Gedanken.   
Funfact zu dem Spitznamen... Ich hab das Headcanon das Carl Elijah aus seiner Studienzeit kennt und ihn immer so genannt hat um ihn aufzuziehen, wenn er mal wieder ein Besserwisser war, was nicht selten war.   
Weiterer FunFact: Ich hatte tatsächlich ein Tshirt gefunden mit dieser Aufschrift als ich für Geschenkideen gesucht habe. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen.


	16. Zwischentage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und zurück zu CyberLife....

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage sind schneller vorbei und die Realität wieder da als Markus lieb ist. In Jericho herrschte helle Aufregung. Neben der Weihnachtsfeier, die sie veranstaltet haben, hatten er und die Anderen ebenfalls beschlossen eine große Neujahrsfeier zu veranstalten. Schließlich ist 2039 das erste Jahr indem sie vollkommen frei sein werden, wobei frei immer noch im Verhältnis steht. Sie sind noch lang nicht soweit zu behaupten, dass sie wirklich frei sind oder gleichberechtigt, aber im Vergleich ist es immer noch ein meilenweiter Sprung.

Markus könnte nicht dankbarer sein für die viele Unterstützung, die er für sein Vorhaben bekommt. Jericho sieht zwar bereits tausendmal besser aus als zu Beginn, aber dennoch gibt es noch unglaublich viele Dinge auf zu besser und zu renovieren, wenn sie planen Gäste zu empfangen, vor allem menschliche. 

Während das Gebäude aufgrund der aktuellen Lage weitgehend abgesichert ist, dass niemand unbemerkt rein oder raus kommt, haben sie enorme Probleme alle Ecken und Winkel zu versorgen. Die provisorische Stromversorgung ist zwar mittlerweilen funktionsfähig, aber es gibt immer noch Probleme mit dem Wasser, was vor allem für Menschen ein Problem ist. 

Es ist ihr Glück, dass CyberLife Androiden für fast jeden Fachbereich erschaffen hat und so gibt es unter ihnen mehr als einen Fachmann für jedes Problem was aufkommt, selbst wenn es manchmal gerade dadurch zu Streit kommt. 

Um die Verpflegung kümmert sich Simon mit einigen anderen Androiden seines Modelltypes, welche sich bereit erklärt haben einzuspringen. Währenddessen kümmert sich North mit einigen ihrer ehemaligen Kollegen um die Dekoration.

Markus könnte seinen Freunden nicht dankbarer sein. Er wüsste nicht was er tun würde, wenn er sich auch noch darum kümmern müsste. Er weiß ja bereits jetzt schon nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf steht. Zwischen all den Vorbereitungen muss er sich trotzallem um die Verhandlungen kümmern, die zwar aktuell weitgehend ruhen, aber damit noch lang nicht ad acta gelegt werden können. Im neuen Jahr gibt es unzählige Dinge, an denen er Arbeiten muss. Vor allem die Sicherheit außerhalb Jerichos bereitet ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Seit November ist die Zahl an Übergriffen nur gewachsen. Die Polizei behauptet zwar ihr bestes zu geben, aber das ändert nichts an der Dringlichkeit, dass sich etwas ändern muss. 

Mehr als einmal hat er sich bei dem Gedanken erwischt einfach Connor um Hilfe bitten zu wollen, doch der hat mit CyberLife bereits mehr als genug zu tun. Eigentlich bräuchte er noch jemanden, der sich allein um diesen Bereich kümmert, allerdings kommt keiner seiner Freunde dafür in Frage. Simon ist zu sanft, North zu engstirnig und Josh ist bereits bei den Vermittlungen unentbehrlich eingespannt. 

“Markus? Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?”, unterbricht Connors kühle Stimme seinen inneren Monolog. Er ist extra von CyberLife hergekommen um sich von ihm auf den neuesten Stand in Jericho bringen zu lassen.

“Ja, natürlich”, flunkert Markus sich halbherzig raus, “Tut mir leid, es ist einfach so viel los.”

Ein Seufzen entweicht ihm, bevor es Connor ihm gleich tut und sich erkundigt: “Gibt es ein Problem, wobei ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte?”

Er blinzelt einige Male überrascht. Hat er ihn richtig verstanden? Er bietet seine Hilfe an? Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch nicht vollkommen aufgeben. Andererseits, Connor war stets bereit ihm zu helfen, wenn es um die Androidenbewegung ging. Solang es nicht um ihn geht, kann man mit ihm reden. 

Er hadert einen Moment. Will er ihn wirklich auch noch damit belasten, dummerweise ist der ehemalige Detektiv wohl oder übel ihre beste Chance.

“Die Sicherheit”, seufzt Markus tief in sich hinein, “Wenn dir spontan eine Idee kommt wie man sie verbessern können, schieß los. Fühl dich nicht gezwungen, ist schließlich eigentlich nicht dein Problem.”

“Ich könnte Hank fragen”, wirft sein Gegenüber nach Sekunden des Nachdenkens ein, “Er ist Polizei-Lieutenant und ein alter Freund seines Captains, vielleicht können sie etwas bewegen.”

Wieso vertraut er diesem Menschen so viel mehr als jedem anderen? Connor kennt ihn kaum länger als ihn und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Mann zu freundlich am Anfang war. Zumindest hat Noah ihm einige unschöne Dinge über den Lieutenant erzählt, die absolut nicht mit dem Vertrauen des Anderen ins Bild passen. 

“Und du bist dir sicher, man kann ihm vertrauen?”, wirft er skeptisch ein.

Doch Angesprochener zuckt nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren: “Mehr als der Präsidentin und ihren Repräsentanten auf jeden Fall, aber Vorsicht in immer besser.”

Dagegen kann er wohl schlecht etwas sagen. Es stimmt, wenn er den Politikern sein Vertrauen schenkt, kann er es auch einem alten Cop geben, der anscheinend eine Schwachstelle für sein Gegenüber hat. Davon mal abgesehen, dass Connor vermutlich nicht bei ihm Leben würde, wenn er etwas gegen Androiden hätte.

Danach diskutieren sie noch einige Zeit über die Bedürfnisse von Jericho und ihrer aktuellen Fortschritten in Richtung Versicherungssystem, die zugegeben ausgesprochen gering sind. Es gibt aktuelle einfach dringendere Angelegenheiten.

Markus ist überrascht wie einfach es sein kann mit Connor zu reden, wenn man ihn nicht nach seinem Privatleben fagt. Solang es um professionelle Themen gibt, beantwortet er sogar unangenehme Frage ohne mehr als ein Seufzen von sich zu geben. Es ist erschreckend was für ein Unterschied das Gesprächsthema bei ihm macht. 

Auf einmal erscheint es ihm gar nicht mehr so abwegig, dass Connor irgendwo hinter all seinen Barrikaden eine charmante, humorvolle Seite versteckt.

“Da bist du ja endlich”, begrüßt Elijah Connor ungeduldig, “Irgendwas dringendes bei Jericho?”

“Dir auch einen guten Tag”, begrüßt ihn sein Assistent in seinem üblichen neutralen Ton, obwohl seine Aussage etwas anderes vermuten lässt, “Nein, ich hab meinen Bericht bereits Claudia gegeben. Der Schneeregen hat mich aufgehalten.”

Elijah kann beim besten Willen das Schmunzeln, welches sich auf sein Gesicht schleicht, nicht aufhalten. Es ist immer wieder faszinierend wie Connor es schafft so beleidigt zu klingen, obwohl seine Stimmlage sich nicht verändert hat. 

So gern er ausprobieren würde wie lang er ihn reizen kann, bis er die Geduld verliert, dafür haben sie leider keine Zeit. Sie sind bereits spät dran und soweit er die Sache einschätzen kann, wird Connor seine Ruhe sowieso gleich verlieren.

“Komm, wir müssen zu einer kleinen Führung im Forschungstrakt”, fordert er seinen Assistenten im Vorbeigehen auf, bevor er sich umdreht und ergänzt, “Ehe du etwas sagst. Ja, Jason wird die Führung halten. Ja, es gab keinen anderen Weg. Und nein, du wirst nicht drumrum kommen.” 

Er öffnet die Tür bewusst nicht sofort, stattdessen wartet er einen Augenblick auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers, doch dieser gibt keinen Muks von sich. 

Und wieder reagiert er nicht so wie erwartet, stellt Elijah mit einem stummen Seufzen fest als sie in den Fahrstuhl steigen. Kaum dachte er, er könnte einschätzen was in Connors Kopf vorgeht, ändert er die Spielregeln. Man will meinen der Android macht das mit Absicht. 

“Connor?”, hakt er vorsichtig nach, kurz vor der Zieletage. Wieder keine Reaktion, obwohl das absehbar war, wenn er einmal nicht reagiert, reagiert er auch auf sein Nachfragen nicht. Zumindest eine Sache ändert sich nicht. 

Jetzt heißt es wohl beten, dass Connor Jason nicht versucht umzubringen sobald er ihn sieht. Er bezweifelt, dass er ihn aufhalten könnte, davon abgesehen, dass die Begründung des Androiden sicher mehr Probleme aufwirft als sie alle schon ohnehin haben. Er mag neugierig sein, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, aber er kann es wirklich nicht gebrauchen, dass die ganze Welt davon hört.

“Bleib bitte einfach in meiner Nähe”, unterbricht Connor mit leiser Stimme die Stille und seinen inneren Monolog, als die Tür sich öffnet. Er hat eine Antwort bekommen. Nicht nur irgendeine Antwort, sondern eine tatsächlich, brauchbare, ehrliche Antwort. 

Er braucht einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass sie angekommen sind und Connor bereits ausgestiegen ist. Zügig folgt er ihm in Richtung von Jason, der sich in wenigen Metern Entfernung mit Cecilia unterhält. 

“Connor, was für eine freudige Überraschung”, begrüßt Jason den Androiden unnötig enthusiastisch, “Mir wurde gar nicht mitgeteilt, dass du uns begleitest.” 

Er ist sich nicht sicher was er erwartet hat, aber das Schweigen des Angesprochen ist nicht wirklich eine Überraschung und sein Entwicklungschef scheint auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet zu haben. Trotzdem legt er dramatisch die Hand aufs Herz und jammert: “Autsch, spielst du etwa immer noch beleidigte Leberwurst. Wie war das von Markus ‘von morgen an sind sie unsere Freunde’?”

Elijah sieht die Sache schon eskalieren, als Connors Blick düsterer wird. Er kennt diesen Ausdruck und er bedeutet nichts Gutes bei dem Jüngeren. 

“Wenn Sie fertig mit Heulen sind, können Sie ja mit jenem starten, wofür wir hier sind. Wir haben alle noch mehr zu erledigen”, besinnt sich der Android schließlich doch eines Besseren, obwohl die Tonlage seiner Stimme wohl verrät, wie gereizt er ist. 

Mühelos bringt er sich zwischen die Streithähne. Connor mag zwar nicht die höflichste Formulierung verwendet haben, aber er hat recht. Sie haben sehr wohl noch mehr heute vor.

Elijah bemüht sich nicht zu sehr in Richtung seines Assistenten zu schauen, doch ihm entgeht nicht, dass er sich sichtlich entspannt als er zwischen ihn und Jason tritt. Der Andere dagegen wirkt verwirrt als würde er nicht verstehen, wieso er sich die Mühe macht. Ihm ist schleierhaft, weshalb Jason die ganze Zeit so tut als wüsste er absolut nicht was Connors Problem ist, während er so offensichtlich weiß was das Problem ist. 

Eine halbe Stunde lang erzählt Jason etwas von verbesserten Biokomponenten und Seymors ersten Entwürfen für neue Produktmodelle. Auch ihr aktuelles Projekt wird angeschnitten, obwohl Jason eigentlich nicht viel damit zu tun hat. Es geht schließlich um Bienen.

Hin und wieder wirft Elijah eine Frage ein um zumindest so zu tun als würde er zuhören. Nichts von den Dingen verlangt seine direkte Anwesenheit. Eine Email mit all den Informationen hätte es auch getan. 

“Nun der eigentliche Grund, wieso ich dich hergebeten habe, Elijah”, unterbricht ihn Jason. Sie sind vor einer größeren, weißen Tür zum Stehen gekommen. Im Geiste geht er den Ebenenplan durch um rauszubekommen, was für ein Raum hinter der Tür liegt. Natürlich ohne Erfolg, er mag gut mit Zahlen und Computer sein, aber Orientierung gehörte noch nie zu seinen außergewöhnlich Talenten. 

“Er. Wir haben im November die Entwicklung eingestellt-”, präsentiert ihm Jason einen Androiden, welcher ohne Zweifel Connors “vollendete” Version ist. Er wirkt ein Stück größer und generell etwas strenger. Elijah will sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn eine Armee an solchen Androiden losgeschickt worden wäre um Markus zu bezwingen. 

Erst als es zu spät ist merkt er, dass Jason noch weiter geredet hat und jetzt Connor mit einem fragenden, fast herausfordernden Blick bedenkt. Dieser steht wie angewurzelt im Raum und starrt mit kaum merklich geweiteten Blick in Richtung seine mutmaßliche Verbesserung. Er will sich nicht vorstellen was ihm durch den Kopf gehen muss. 

Connor wacht schneller als Elijah erwartet hatte aus seiner Trance auf und korrigiert seine Haltung zu sein gewöhnlichen neutralen Ausdruck, obwohl ein Funken Anspannung zurückbleibt. 

Ihre Blicke treffen sich, bevor Connor sich wieder dem leblosen Androiden im Raum zuwendet. 

“Alle Androiden mit einem funktionierenden System sind zu aktivieren und ihre Freiheit zu gewähren”, zitiert er die Verkündung von den Pressesprechern, “Das weitere Verfahren hängt von seinem Entwicklungsstand ab.”

“Theoretisch wäre er jederzeit aktivierbar, sein Bewusstsein wäre nur…”, setzt Jason an und lächelt Connor vielsagend an.

Elijah ist nicht sicher, was er damit meint, aber der verärgerte Ausdruck und die verschränkten Arme von seinem Assistenten, verlauten nichts gutes. Vielleicht lässt er jetzt endlich etwas mehr durchblicken, warum er Jason so sehr hasst. 

“Grauzone also, weil er nicht nur optisch ein Klon wäre, sondern auch geistig”, schlussfolgert Connor bitter.   
“Jap, aber theoretisch ist daran nichts verwerflich, oder? Er wüsste bereits alles, könnte an deiner Stelle der Polizei helfen”, erklärt Jason unbekümmert mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, “Du hättest so zu sagen einen besseren Zwilling.”

“Jason, ich werde darüber nachdenken was wir machen. Er ist körperlich fertig nur wäre seine Person dieselbe wie Connors?”, versichert sich Elijah und bekommt ein sicheres Nicken zur Antwort. Das ist kein Thema was er hier besprechen will.

Natürlich hat Jason recht, aber Connors Verhalten zeugt von mehr Leid als er eigentlich erlitten haben sollte in seiner kurzen Lebensspanne. Andererseits kann er nicht sagen an wie viel seiner Entwicklung sich der Android erinnert oder was sie überhaupt mit ihm gemacht haben. Seltsamerweise findet man absolut nichts über die Entwicklung des RK 800 und er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht überwinden zu glauben, dass Connor dort nicht seine Finger im Spiel hatte.   
Schweigend kommen sie wieder in seinem Büro an.

“Was hälst du davon?”, fragt er schließlich als die Tür dumpf ins Schloss fällt. 

Selbstverständlich antwortet ihm Connor nicht, aber ausnahmsweise findet er es nicht in sich genervt zu sein. Das wäre für jeden harter Tobak. Er wünschte wirklich er würde nicht nur auf den Boden starren, damit er seine Gemütslage besser ablesen kann. Wieso musste er auch seine LED entfernen?

“Connor”, hakt Elijah erneut nach, “Bitte, dieses eine Mal, rede mit mir.”

Langsam kommt er näher. Connor steht immer noch an der Tür und blickt zu Boden. Das einfachste wäre ihn anzufassen um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber wem will er etwas vormachen, dann kann er auch gleich aufgegeben. Zwei Mal denselben Fehler muss er nun wirklich nicht machen. 

Stattdessen verschränkt er die Hände hinter dem Rücken und beugt sich leicht vor um in sein Blickfeld zu fallen. 

Ruckartig wacht Connor aus was auch immer für einer Trance auf und schaut sich desorientiert im Raum um, bevor sein Blick sich auf ihn fokussiert. 

“Tut mir leid”, nuschelt der Android nach einem Augenblick und Elijah glaubt fast, dass ihm die Sache peinlich ist.   
“Alles okay?”, erkundigt er sich bei ihm mit einer Geduld, die er sonst nicht von sich kennt, “Es ist vollkommen legitim, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass er aktiviert wird.”

“Nein, er… er hat ein Recht auf ein eigenes Leben”, widerspricht Connor, “Aber das geht nicht mit meinem Bewusstsein. Meinen Erinnerungen.”

“Da sind wir einer Meinung”, stimmt er zu mit einem schwachen Lächeln, “Also soll Jason und sein Team ihn fertig stellen?”

“Sie sind fertig”, erklärt Connor ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln, “Es war nie geplant für ihn ein eigenes Programm zu programmieren. Ich sollte von Anfang an in einer Klonarmee enden.”

“Wie sicher bist du dir?”, hinterfragt er skeptisch. Man könnte behaupten, dass jedes Androidenmodell eine “Klonarmee” ist, allerdings ist dabei nur die Grundprogrammierung dieselbe. Erinnerungen oder gar ein ganzes Bewusstsein zu kopieren und in einen anderen Androiden transferieren, wäre ein vollkommen neuer Schritt in eine Richtung über die er wirklich nicht weiter nachdenken will. 

Connors fast schon unbekümmertes Nicken gefällt ihm gar nicht: “So sicher man sich mit meinen Erfahrungen sein kann.”

Für einen Augenblick ist er verleitet zu fragen, welche Erfahrungen genau, doch er weiß es besser. Connor würde nicht antworten, egal wie nett er ihn fragt. Er erklärt sich nie und obwohl ihn gerades das so interessant macht, nervt es ihn in Grund und Boden. 

“Theoretisch müsste es möglich sein eine Kopie von mir zu erstellen und dort die Erinnerungen manuell zu löschen”, denkt Connor laut, “Das sollte doch funktionieren? Er hätte dieselben Voraussetzungen, aber wäre trotzdem von mir unabhängig.”

“Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?”, hinterfragt Elijah skeptisch, “Ohne deine Erinnerungen wäre er kein Abweichler und anfällig für Missbrauch, was bei deinem Modeltyp zu Problemen führen kann.”

Er zweifelt nicht daran, dass Connor seinen Plan umgesetzt bekäme, aber er kann nicht sagen ob er das Risiko eine praktische Killermaschine von der Leine zu lassen wirklich eingehen will. 

“Er wäre ja nicht allein, Jericho und ich finden schon eine Möglichkeit”, widerspricht sein Assistent selbstsicher, “Außerdem würde ich mit um die Freiheitsfrage erstmal weniger Gedanken machen, an deiner Stelle.”

“Nun gut, wenn du meinst”, stimmt er schließlich zu. Connor ist schlau und würde mit Sicherheit nichts vorschlagen, was ihn und sein Volk gefährden würde. Obwohl es ihn überrascht, dass er überhaupt so engagiert ist ihn aufzuwecken. 

Die Tage vor Silvester sind glücklicherweise etwas ruhiger in Bezug auf Meetings, ansonsten wüsste selbst Connor nicht woher er die Zeit nehmen soll, sich einerseits selbst weiterzubilden und andererseits sich auf seine ersten Kurse vorzubereiten. 

Anfang des Jahres gehen die ersten Weiterbildungen los für die Techniker, die er zu leiten hat und er hat keine Ahnung wie man unterrichtet. Es war nie in irgendjemandes Intention, dass er anderen was beibringt. Es ist ihm schleierhaft was Elijah dazu bewegt hat zu glauben, dass er ein guter Lehrer wäre. Wenn Josh ihm nicht so misstrauen würde, könnte er ihn fragen, so müssen Internetratgeber herhalten. 

Davon abgesehen hat er sich jetzt auch noch mit dem RK 900 auseinander zu setzen, zwar hat er bereits eine Idee wie er das ganze bewerkstelligen könnte, aber er bräuchte Zeit um dafür das Fundament zu legen und es im kleinen Rahmen erstmal auszuprobieren, bevor es an so etwas komplexen wie einem Androiden versucht. 

Hank war wenig begeistert als er ihm von dem Anderen erzählt hat und noch weniger als er versucht hat zu erklären was sein eigentliches Schicksal gewesen wäre. Ihm ist bewusst, dass sein Freund vermutlich nicht mal die Hälfte von der Technik versteht, von der er redet. Hank hat erschreckt wenig Verständnis für “Hightech”, wie er es so gern nennt. Für ihn reicht es zu wissen wie man ein Handy, einen Computer und seinen Fernseher bedient, alles andere interessiert ihn nicht. 

Zumindest hat er mittlerweilen die Basics über die Bedürfnisse von Androiden gelernt, sodass er zumindest grundlegend sagen kann was sein Volk braucht und ihn nicht mehr ständig fragt ob er neben Thirium noch andere Sachen braucht. 

“Zumindest kann man sich nicht beschweren, dass es langweilig wird”, nuschelt er in sich rein, als er sich eine mentale Liste an Aufgaben erstellt, die er erledigen muss im kommenden Jahr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist geschrieben!!! Okay... ich gebe zu ich mag das Kapitel nicht sonderlich und es kann sein, dass ich es später nochmal überarbeite, aber ich hör jetzt auf zu suchen was mich genau stört.


	17. Neues Jahr, Neues Glück?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerichos Feier ist ein großer Erfolg. Connor ist allerdings wirklich kein Freund von ihr...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Triggerwarnung zur Vorsicht, wer sehr empfindlich auf Angst/Panikprobleme reagiert, sollte bei dem Kapitel Elijahs Sicht auslassen. (3. "Block") (Zusammenfassung am Ende)  
Ansonsten: Have fun!

“Hank, bitte. Sumo reicht mir vollkommen”, argumentiert Connor flehend.   
“Vergiss es! Du wirst deinen Arsch nach Jericho schwingen und mit deinem Volk feiern!”, widerspricht Hank absolut und zwingt ihn seine Jacke anzuziehen.

Unnötig schwerfällig bewegt sich Connor in Richtung des Wagens. Ihm ist es absolut schleierhaft wieso er sich so anstellt. An seiner Stelle, in seinem Alter, wäre er froh auf so eine große Party gehen zu können. 

Es entzieht sich meinem Verständnis, weshalb jemand so schlaues wie er nicht begreifen will, dass er dringend mehr Umgang mit anderen seines Volkes braucht. Abgesehen von ihm und seinem beruflichen Umfeld hat der Junge nahezu keinen sozialen Umgang. Jede Möglichkeit jemanden zu begegnen geht er aus dem Weg als wäre es Gift und jedes Angebot raus zu gehen, trifft auf mehr Widerstand als das Militär damals bei der Androidenrevolution. 

Er will verdammt sein, wenn er dieses Verhalten weiter unterstützt, unter seine Aufsicht wird Connor sich ganz sicher keine Sozialphobie heranzüchten. Eine Feier ist genau der richtige Ort um neue Freunde zu finden. 

Wie er erwartet hat, herrscht bereits reges Treiben. Vor dem Eingang sind Tische aufgebaut an denen Taschen überprüft werden auf Waffen und anderweitig gefährliche Gegenständen. Für menschliche Standards ist es erschreckend wie schnell sie den Inhalt einer Tasche untersuchen und zur nächsten übergehen.

“Wieso kann ich nicht einfach bei Sumo bleiben?”, jammert Connor erneut neben ihn als er den Eingang betrachtet, “Das sieht wirklich nicht nach etwas aus, was mir Spaß macht.”

“Zum letzten Mal. Nein! Ich muss arbeiten und glaube mir du wirst deinen Spaß haben!”, antwortet er ihm endgültig, wieso kann er nicht einmal etwas annehmen, “Ich hab noch nie von jemanden gehört, der auf einer solchen Party keinen Spaß hatte!”

Widerwillig steigt Connor aus dem Wagen. Genervt packt er ihn am Arm und zerrt ihn Richtung Tür. Hank versteht es einfach nicht, wieso er sich so aufführt als würde er eine Katastrophe erwarten. 

“Reicht es nicht, wenn ich es mir im Fernsehen ansehe?”, versucht Connor erneut sich aus der Sache zu befreien.

“Was zum Teufel ist so schlimm daran ein paar Stunden mit anderen Androiden zu feiern?!”, faucht er schließlich doch an. Den ganzen Tag hat er auf ihn eingestritten. Wieso begreift er nicht, dass er mehr Umgang mit anderen braucht. Wie kann man sich so anstellen? Er ist doch sonst nicht so quengelig. 

“Alles”, kontert Connor wie aus der Pistole geschossen. 

Hank hält inne. Er kann wirklich nicht sagen ob er das ernst meint oder einfach nur sich wie ein trotziges Kind aufführt. 

“Lass mich heimgehen, bitte. Ich gehöre hier nicht her”, lamentiert er ergänzend.

“Du wirst ihr bleiben und pasta. Haben wir uns verstanden?! Du wirst Neujahr gottverdammt nochmal nicht allein feiern!”, heischt er ihn erbarmungslos an. Es tut ihm leid Connor allein zu lassen, aber er ist erwachsen und er braucht mehr Gesellschaft als einen in die Jahre gekommen Cop und seinen alten Hund. 

“Was ist wenn irgendetwas passiert?”, versucht es Connor erneut seinen Kopf durch zu bekommen. 

“Dann bin ich da um mich darum zu kümmern”, funkt Hank eine wohlbekannte Stimme dazwischen. Er war vermutlich noch nie so froh einen anderen Androiden als Connor zu sehen wie in diesem Moment. Wobei sein Freund seine Erleichterung nicht zu teilen scheint. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Connor noch schlechter gelaunt sein kann als zuvor. 

“Ich bezweifle stark, dass Sie etwas gegen die Engstirnigkeit zweier Völker ausrichten können”, zischt Connor misstrauisch. Der Ton seiner Stimme klingt falsch in Hanks Ohren. Der Jüngeres ist in seinen Augen vieles, aber nicht nachtragend, vor allem nicht bei kleineren Streitigkeiten, was nur zwei Möglichkeiten übrig lässt: Entweder hat er Connor oder Markus falsch eingeschätzt. 

“Auch wahr, aber wir müssen es versuchen, ansonsten ändert sich nie etwas”, gesteht Markus ein, ohne den feindseligen Ton zu beachten, “Komm rein, schau dich um und wenn es wirklich nicht dein Ding ist, dann geh, aber versuche es zumindest. Du gehörst zu uns.”

Connor seufzt tief, bevor er etwas in sich hinein murmelt. Flüchtig schaut der Jünger zu ihm als würde er etwas suchen, aber nicht finden. 

“Das wird schon, Kleiner, du wirst sehen”, beschwichtigt Hank ihn ein letztes Mal. Mit einem letzten Schulterklopfer verschwindet er. Das Letzte was er braucht ist, dass er wieder seine Meinung ändert. 

“Komm lass uns reingehen. North freut sich sicher dich zu sehen!”, schlägt Markus unnötig motiviert vor. Als würde er gar nicht merken wie wenig Interesse er daran hat.

Drinnen ist alles grell, überall hängen Girlanden und bunte Lichter. Der Raum ist gefüllt mit Musik und viel zu lauten Gesprächen zwischen Unmengen an verschiedenen Leuten. In der Mitte ist eine überfüllte Tanzfläche. An den Rändern erkennt man Tische und Stühle. Die Luft ist deutlich wärmer als sonst und gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Formen an Gerüchen.

Selbst CyberLife erscheint ihm hier wie eine Traumoase, irgendwo im Keller mit einem Laptop bei dem RK 900. Selbst ein Meeting mit seinem nervigen, aber ruhigen Chef und seinen idiotischen Aktienhaltern, Finanzexperten und wem sonst noch würde er gern dafür in Kauf nehmen, alles, solang er nur von hier wegkommt. 

“Kommst du?” dringt Markus Stimme dumpf zu ihm durch. Ihm ist nicht mal aufgefallen, dass er stehen geblieben ist. Ohne Worte zwingt er seine Beine dazu ihn weiter ins Innere zu tragen, während alles in ihm schreit wegzulaufen und sich einzukugeln. Hilflos versucht er sich auf seine Arme zu konzentrieren in die er krampfhaft seine Hände vergräbt. Wieso musste Hank ihn hierher schicken?

“Alles okay?”, hört er leise neben sich Markus. Mühselig sucht Connor den Blick des Anderen. Es kostet ihn länger als üblich seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. 

“Oh? Jetzt auf einmal interessiert meine Meinung also? Vor einer Minute hat es Sie noch nicht gejuckt, was ich davon halte”, faucht er garstig, “Mir ist es zu laut, zu voll und zu bunt, also alles bestens, danke der Nachfrage.”  
“Es war nie in meinem Sinne dir-”, fängt Markus an, aber er kann und will es im Moment nicht hören.

“Lassen Sie es einfach. Lassen Sie es”, zischt er mit Nachdruck, “Er hätte mich eh gezwungen.”

“Wer zwingt dich zu was?” schaltet sich North mit unnötig lauter, aber klar verständlicher Stimme dazwischen. Er weiß wirklich nicht ob er im Moment lieber zu ihr hin oder vor ihr weglaufen will. Einerseits ist sie ihm viel zu laut, andererseits ist sie die Einzige, die ihm vielleicht helfen könnte aktuell. 

“Hank, der Mensch mit dem ich lebe”, erklärt er flüchtig, “Er ist ein Sturkopf, wenn er glaubt zu wissen, was das Beste für mich ist.”

“Er hat kein Recht dich herum zu kommandieren. Du bist frei!”, erinnert sie ihn zornig. Als ob er das vergessen könnte, wo es doch die letzten bald zwei Monate ihm täglich mehrfach ins Gesicht gedrückt wurde. 

“So wie Markus theoretisch kein Recht hat euch ‘herum zu kommandieren’ und ihr macht trotzdem was er sagt”, entgegnet er entkräftet, “Hank ist ein Freund von mir und manchmal zwingen Freunde einen zu Dingen, die man nicht will, weil sie glauben einem zu helfen... oder sie versuchen einen zu manipulieren und auszunutzen.”

Sie wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, sagt aber nichts weiter. Ihr Blick wird sanfter als sie näher zu ihm tritt: “Was machst du hier? Du erträgst es doch schon normal nicht hier zu sein.”

“Nicht freiwillig hier? Schon vergessen?”, kontert er zynisch, während er mit sich kämpft seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr zu halten, “Du kennst nicht zufällig einen ruhigeren Fleck hier?”

North führt ihn in einen der Hinterräume, durch einen der Torbögen. Die dicken Steinwände dämpfen den Lärm und schirmen große Teile des Lichtes ab. Endlich kann er wieder Luft holen. Zu seiner Erleichterung ist selbst die Luft freier von Gerüchen als zuvor.

“Du weißt, dass Markus dich ebenso hergeführt hätte, wenn du es ihm gesagt hättest?”, fragt North ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme, “Er wäre gern mit dir befreundet.” 

“So wie Simon und du gern mit ihm zusammen wärt”, kontert Connor unschuldig, “Manche Wünsche kann man eben nicht so einfach erfüllen.”

“Wie?”, stößt sein Gegenüber mit geweiteten Augen und verschränkten Armen hervor. Er könnte jetzt angeben und ihr erklären, dass er an Hand ihrer Atemfrequenz erkennen kann wie schnell ihre Thiriumpumpe arbeitet oder das sich ihre Pupillen minimal erweitern, wann immer er in ihr Blickfeld tritt, aber für den Moment ist es vielleicht besser, wenn sie nicht weiß, wie viel er über sie innerhalb eines Blickes erfährt.

“Meine Vermutung war also richtig”, antwortet er triumphierend, “Gut zu wissen.”

“Kann man vor dir irgendwas geheimhalten?”, kommentiert sie geschlagen und wirft ihm einen schmollenden Blick zu. Es tut ihm fast leid, allerdings wofür hat er seine Beobachtungsgabe, wenn er sie nicht benutzt. 

“Wenn ich wüsste, dass jemand etwas vor mir verheimlicht, wäre es ja nicht wirklich geheim, oder?”, entgegnet Connor schulterzuckend. North gibt ihm wieder diesen unzufriedenen Blick, welchen sie ihm immer gibt, wenn ihr seine Antwort nicht passt, aber sie nicht dagegen argumentieren kann oder will. Er hat nicht viel bisher mit ihr gesprochen, obwohl sie von allen in Jericho ihn mittlerweilen am besten kennt. Sie ist eine angenehme Zeitgenossin. Nicht so aufdringlich und neugierig wie die meisten Androiden und nicht so verlogen wie viele Menschen. Sie sagt was ihr durch den Kopf geht und trägt ihr Herz auf der Zunge, im gleichen Maße dafür bereit einen zu bemuttern wie sich in die Schlacht zu stürzen. 

Connor spürt ihren Blick auf sich, doch als er aufschaut, wirkt sie abwesend, als würde sie angestrengt über etwas nachdenken.

“Kann ich dir helfen? Du scheinst etwas abwesend”, unterbricht er ihre Trance, “Setzt dir die Feier auch zu? Oder sind es die Menschen?”

Er legt aus Gewohnheit den Kopf leicht schief, was ihm ein kleines Lächeln einbringt. 

“Was bin ich für dich? Eine Bekannte, eine Kameradin, eine Freundin?”, entgegnet North nach kurzen Zögern, anstelle auf seine Frage einzugehen. Sie setzt sich ein Stück entfernt zu ihm und beobachtet ihn fragend. Eine weitere Sache, die er an ihr mag. Sie redet sich nicht raus, selbst wenn ihr ein einfacherer Ausweg geboten wird, geht sie einen Konflikt nicht aus dem Weg. 

“Was auch immer du willst, North”, antwortet er schmunzelnd, “Ich schere mich nicht sonderlich über die Bezeichnung von Beziehungen. Was erscheint dir angemessen?”

“Freunde?”, schlägt sie vorsichtig vor, als würde sie seinem Angebot nicht voll trauen. 

“Wie du wünschst”, bestätigt er ihr mit einem Nicken. Ob Hank es durchgehen lassen würde, wenn er jetzt zu ihm käme um den Schlüssel zu holen? Er sollte schließlich Kontakte knüpfen und das hat er damit streng genommen erledigt. 

Sie unterhalten sich noch eine Weile. Sie erzählt ihm vor allem überall die Vorbereitungen, die sie in Bezug zu der Feier getroffen haben. Connor versucht sich sein Unwohlsein über das anstehende Feuerwerk nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihm ist es ein Rätsel, wieso man so kurz nach einer Revolution, in der mehrfach auf einen geschossen wurde, ein Feuerwerk veranstalten muss. Er kann doch nicht der Einzige sein, der bei jedem lauteren Geräusch zusammenzuckt. 

Irgendwann verabschiedet sich North um zu Markus zu gehen, natürlich nicht ohne ihm anzubieten mitzukommen, allerdings hat er wirklich keinen Bedarf daran länger in der lauten Halle zu sein oder sich Markus Fragen zu stellen.

Gegen halb elf entscheidet Connor sich schließlich doch aufzustehen und einen anderen Platz zu suchen. Es scheint zumindest etwas stiller geworden zu sein, obwohl es auf den ersten Blick nicht so aussehen mag. 

So unbemerkt wie möglich schleicht er sich auf die oberen Etagen. Zu seiner Erleichterung ist es wie erwartet ruhiger als unten und sehr viel dezenter geschmückt. Vor allem Familien und ältere Menschen haben sich nach oben zurückgezogen und führen leise Unterhaltungen. Ein, zwei von ihnen nicken ihm höflich zu als er an ihnen vorbeigeht, ansonsten ignorieren sie ihn zu seiner Freude. 

Ihm ist schleierhaft wie man es in der Haupthalle aushalten kann, obwohl er sich abseits aufgehalten hat und seine Sensoren sich langsam an die Reizflut gewöhnt haben, fühlt er sich geschafft und sprunghaft. Jede plötzliche Bewegung lässt ihn aufschauen, jeder plötzliche Ton zusammenzucken. 

Er wünschte manchmal, er könnte ohne in Panik auszubrechen all die unnötigen Sensoren abschalten, aber leider ist er dafür nicht entspannt genug. Wieso mussten sie ihn auch mit mehr Sensoren bauen als er verarbeiten kann? 

In der hintersten Ecke, versteckt von den meisten, neugierigen Blicken, findet er einen freien Fenstervorsprung, auf den er sich ohne Problem setzen kann und nach draußen schauen. 

Ohne weiteres kann er von hier den Platz sehen auf dem sie das Feuerwerk für später vorbereiten.

Es will ihm beim besten Willen nicht in den Kopf warum es nötig ist das neue Jahr mit einem Knall zu beginnen. Ja, es ist eine Tradition, aber muss man wirklich an jeden Mist festhalten? Es verpestet nur die Luft und Müll verursacht es noch dazu. 

Diese lauten Feiern reichen doch vollkommen und wenn man trotzdem noch unnötigen Lärm verursachen muss, dann sollen eben alle zusammen ein Lied singen und fertig. 

Es ist gegen halb zwölf als sich langsam die Leute unten auf dem Platz sammeln. Einer der Menschen fragt Connor, ob er sie begleiten wollte. Er lehnt mit einem höflichen Lächeln ab und beteuert, dass ihm die Aussicht reichen würde, wofür er zwar einen skeptischen Blick erntet, aber was interessiert es ihn, was ein Fremder über ihn denkt. 

Je näher es an zwölf Uhr rückt, desto stiller wird es und Connor muss gestehen. Er war noch nie so dankbar für Ruhe wie jetzt. 

Kurz vor Zwölf betritt Markus die Bühne und fängt irgendeine Rede an. Mit bisschen Mühe könnte er vielleicht verstehen was er sagt. Das Fenster ist ein überraschend, schlechter Schallschutz, was heißt, dass er seine Hoffnung aufgeben kann. Auch drinnen zu bleiben wird ihn nicht vor dem Lärm des Feuerwerks schützen. 

Im Nachhinein hätte er vielleicht North einweihen sollen. Sie hätte ihn bestimmt nicht allein gelassen und aktuell wäre jemand, der ihn von seinen eigenen Gedanken ablenkt echt praktisch. Andererseits hat er nicht Mal Hank davon erzählt, obwohl er selbst nicht weiß warum. Er würde sich nicht über ihn lustig machen. Er würde ihm nichts tun nur, weil er vor etwas Angst hat. Er ist nicht wie sie. 

Der startende Countdown holt ihm aus seiner Gedankenschleife, die er wirklich aktuell nicht zu Ende führen sollte. Er hat dringendere Probleme.

Wieso er sich von den Dreien überreden lassen hat herzukommen, ist und bleibt ihm ein Rätsel. Er hat Partys schon immer gehasst, vor allem Silvester. Es ist laut, überall sind Menschen und das Feuerwerk lässt sich bei der Kälte draußen sowieso nicht wirklich genießen. 

Eigentlich hätte er nach Hause fahren sollen, nachdem ihm der dritte Android angepöbelt hat, was er den für eine schreckliche Person sei sie so im Stich zu lassen. Es tut ihm wirklich leid, dass er auch nur ein Mensch ist und nicht irgendein allmächtiger Gott, der mit den Finger schnippt und alles ist so wie es im gefällt. Außerdem hat ihre Freiheit sehr viel mehr wert, wenn sie sie sich selbst erarbeiten. 

Der einzige Grund warum er geblieben ist, dass er Chloe nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, andererseits wieso will er sich überhaupt was vormachen. Er hatte an einem Punkt des Abends gehofft Connor zu finden und nerven zu können, doch anscheinend war er schlau genug der ganzen Sache fernzubleiben. 

Es ist fast unheimlich wie leer alles geworden ist innerhalb von nichtmal einer halben Stunde, aber Androiden fühlen die Kälte nicht so wie Menschen für sie gibt es keine Grund drin zu bleiben. Sein Problem soll es nicht sein, er ist dankbar für die Ruhe. Die vielen Leute wurden langsam lästig, vor allem wenn man nicht sagen kann ob nicht die nächste Person, die man trifft, einen angreift, weil man nicht allwissend ist. 

Er weiß nicht, was ihn auf die höheren Ebenen verschlagen hat, aber als sein Blick einen sehr bekannte Silhouette entdeckt, bereut er es nicht schon früher nach oben gegangen zu sein. Hier hat er sich versteckt. 

Seine gute Laune wird allerdings auf einen Schlag gedämpft, als er merkt wie krampfhaft er die Arme um sich verschlungen hat. Mit jedem neuen Knall fährt er weiter zusammen, während er hilflos nach Luft schnappt um sein System abzukühlen.   
Elijah braucht mehr als einen Augenblick um zu verarbeiten was los ist, bevor es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fällt. 

Connor hat vermutlich mehr als einmal in Lebensgefahr gesteckt wegen Schusswaffen. Wenn er den Berichten glauben schenken kann, musste er sogar miterleben wie seine wohl einzige Vertrauensperson eine exakte Kopie von ihm erschießt. Natürlich hat er Angst vor Feuerwerk.

Noch bevor er den Gedanken gefasst hat, sitzt er bereits vor dem Androiden. Er braucht seine Aufmerksamkeit, dass er auf seine Stimme reagiert in dieser Panik kann er wohl vergessen, aber anfassen wird ihn mit Sicherheit nur noch weiter verängstigen. Mit einem stummen Seufzen beißt er in den sauren Apfel, als ihm auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres einfällt. 

Wie erwartet schreckt Connor vollkommen panisch auf und versucht mit aller Macht von ihm wegzukommen, was in Anbetracht von seiner Stärke vermutlich Elijahs Glück ist. Ohne Frage könnte der Android ihm mit einem richtig platzierten Hieb die Rippen brechen. 

Der Fluchtversuch seines Gegenübers ist ein jähes Ende gesetzt als er mit dem Rücken an der Ecke, wo Fenster auf Wand trifft, ankommt. Das Explodieren weiterer Knaller lässt ihn erneut panisch zusammenfahren.

Müsste Elijah sich nicht Sorgen machen, dass die anhaltende Panik ihn überhitzen lässt, würde er es ja fast amüsant finden wie einfach es ist ihm Angst zu machen, wo er doch sonst immer so kühl und unnahbar tut. 

“Shh, alles wird gut”, versucht er es mit Worten, welche Connor vermutlich eh nicht erreichen. Aus einer seiner Jackentaschen holt er sein Handy, zusammen mit seinen Kopfhörern, raus. Es mag nicht viel sein, aber alles was ihn von dem Feuerwerk ablenkt sollte zumindest eine kleine Verbesserung sein. 

Dieses Mal wehrt er sich weniger als er ihn berührt und ihm sacht die Ohren zuhält. Es dauert etwas bis sich Connors Blick etwas fokussiert und er ihn erstmals zu erkennen scheint. Es wäre zu viel des Guten zu behaupten, dass er sich entspannt, aber seine Atmung scheint nicht mehr ganz so unregelmäßig wie zuvor. 

Erst jetzt wo Elijah direkten Blickkontakt hat, fallen ihm die Tränen auf Connors Wangen und in seinen Augen auf. Noch nie hat er einen Androiden ernsthaft weinen sehen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es überhaupt möglich ist als Folge einer Emotion.

Wieso muss von allen Leuten gerade er ihn in so einem Zustand finden? Chloe wäre so viel besser darin. Sein letzter Versuch jemanden zu trösten ist darin geendet, dass die Person den restlichen Tag eingeschlossen in ihrem Zimmer verbracht hat. 

Langsam verändert er seine Position so, dass er nicht mehr vor ihm, sondern neben ihm sitzt. Wie ein verängstigtes Tier beobachtet Connor jeden seiner Schritte als würde er jeder Zeit eine Attacke erwarten. 

Langsam und mehr schlecht als recht legt er ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zieht ihn zu sich. Überraschend folgsam lässt Connor es über sich ergehen, selbst als Elijah seinen anderen Arm um ihn legt, bleibt er regungslos. 

Es ist erschreckend wie sehr ein Android zittern kann. Natürlich hatte er die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass sie Panikattacken haben können, aber nie hätte er damit gerechnet wie menschlich sie sich dabei verhalten. 

Ihre Pose ist zugegeben ziemlich unangenehm und ohne Frage wird Connor versuchen so zu tun als wäre das alles nicht passiert nach heute Abend, aber es ist angenehm zu wissen, dass auch er hin und wieder die Kontrolle verliert. Er war schon langsam am Zweifeln, ob ihm etwas entgeht, denn niemand kann so viel Kontrolle über seine eigenen Emotionen haben. 

Nach einem letzten großen Knall, den Connor ohne Frage auch mit den Kopfhörern hören konnte, kehrt Stille ein. Wenige Momente später steht Markus wieder auf der Bühne und scheint seine Neujahrsrede zu beginnen. 

Langsam lässt Elijah ihn los, doch auch jetzt rührt er sich nicht. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er beinahe glauben, dass Connor erschöpft ist, aber er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie das möglich sein soll. 

Es mag sein, dass Chloe mehr Ruhephasen als ihre Schwestern braucht, aber sie ist und bleibt der erste Versuch. Die heutigen Androiden sollten von solchen Problemen befreit sein, davon abgesehen, dass selbst Chloe nie müde in dem Sinne ist. 

“Frohes neues Jahr, Connor”, murmelt er sacht in Richtung seines Nachbarn als er einen der Kopfhörer raus nimmt. Wie auf Kommando erwacht Angesprochener wieder zum Leben und ist innerhalb eines Augenblicks gegen das Fenster gepresst. Connor blinzelt einige Male bis er sich umschaut und etwas entspannt. 

Während er sich orientiert, rückt Elijah ein Stück von ihm Weg und beobachtet ihn geduldig. Ihre Blicke treffen sich wenige Momente später, als Connor ihm seine Kopfhörer wiedergibt.

“Klangflächenmusik und Bach? Interessanter Geschmack”, kommentiert er dabei unbeholfen, offensichtlich ähnlich überfordert von der Situation wie Elijah selbst. 

“Tut mir leid, dass ich kein Fan von dem ganzen technischen Zeug bin”, verteidigt er sich halbherzig, der eigenen Ironie der Aussage bewusst. Wie erhofft entspannt sich sein Gegenüber etwas.

“Du bist also kein Fan von dem ganzen technischen Zeug?”, hakt Connor leise nach, “Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das richtige Forschungsgebiet gewählt hast?”

Elijah zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, während er sich an einem freundlichen Lächeln versucht. Connor erwidert es halbherzig, bevor er sich Richtung Fenster dreht und nach draußen schaut. 

Unentschlossen studiert Elijah die Haltung des Androiden. Er hat immer noch die Beine angezogen und die Arme darauf abgestützt, zwar wirkt er entspannter als zuvor, aber das Zittern in seinen zur Faust geballten Hände ist immer noch nicht vollkommen verschwunden. Seine Wangen sind ebenfalls noch nass von den vergossen Tränen. 

Nichts an Connors Gestalt erinnert ihn an seine sonstige unnahbare Form. Statt seinem üblichen Hemd, trägt er einen Pullover, der eine Kleidergröße zu groß für ihn scheint. Seine Hose ist anstelle des üblichen Graus schwarz, kombiniert mit seinen ungewöhnlich zerzausten Haaren, könnte man ihn glatt für eine ganz andere Person halten. Er wirkt irgendwie lebendiger so, menschlicher, aber auch schrecklich zerbrechlich. Ehrlicherweise hatte er zwar erwartet, dass Connor einige Vorlast mitbringt, aber er hatte nicht mit ernsthafteren Problemen gerechnet. 

Eigentlich sollte er ihn fragen, wie es ihm geht, aber der Andere ist bereits unter normalen Umständen kein Freund von solchen Fragen.

“Danke”, unterbricht Connor mit einem leisen Murmeln die Stille, “Dir auch ein frohes, neues Jahr.”

“Alles gut”, beschwichtigt Elijah, bevor er sich durchringt weiter zu fragen, “Willst du reden?”

Er kann sehen wie sich Connors Hände weiter verkrampfen für einen Moment des Haderns. 

“Kann… das bitte unter uns bleiben?”, haucht der Android vorsichtig als sich seine Hände wieder entspannen und er ihm flüchtig einen Blick zuwirft ohne sich ihm zu zudrehen.

“Selbstverständlich”, antwortet Elijah instinktiv  
.  
“Ich…”, ein leises Seufzen entweicht Connor als es ihm nicht gelingt weiter zu sprechen. 

“Sh, du hast alle Zeit der Welt”, versucht er den Jüngeren zu beschwichtigen. Neue Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und Elijah ist nicht bereit dazu, gleich zweimal an einem Tag eine Person trösten zu müssen. 

Connor atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tränen fort blinzelt und erneut ansetzt: “Das Feuerwerk war wie erwartet zu nah am Geräusch von Schusswaffen und ich war schon vorher zu reizüberflutet um die Ruhe zu bewahren.”

Nachträglich betrachtet, war es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee von Markus ein Feuerwerk zu veranstalten, so kurz nach einer Revolution. Connor wird mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige sein, der damit Probleme hatte. 

“Wieso bist du dann hier, wenn du es dir schon gedacht hast?”, hinterfragt Elijah sanft. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, jeder wusste, dass es ein Feuerwerk geben sollte und wenn er von seiner Angst wusste, hätte er doch fernbleiben können. 

“Hank meinte, ich muss mehr unter die Leute kommen”, klärt ihn Connor auf, “Er dachte, es wäre das Beste für mich.”

“Natürlich!”, kommentiert Elijah säuerlicher als geplant, “Selbstverständlich ist eine riesen Feier mit abschließendem Feuerwerk, der richtige Ort für jemanden mit einem so frischen Trauma wie dem Deinigen.” 

Auf seine Aussage hin zieht Connor weiter die Beine an und stützt den Kopf auf seinen Knien ab. 

“Er weiß nichts davon”, wispert der Jüngere reumütig, “Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich unnötig Sorgen um mich macht.”

Elijah zieht scharf die Luft ein um sich abzuhalten ihm eine Standpauke zu halten. Was denkt er sich? Irgendwo muss man einen Grenze ziehen. Wenn er weiß, dass er davon eine Panikattacke bekommen kann, sollte er zumindest seine Familie und Freunde darüber einweihen. 

“Connor”, fängt er ernster und lauter als zuvor an, “Bitte, versprich mir, dass du es ihm jetzt sagst und ihn in Zukunft im Vorfeld über deine Ängste informierst.”

“Er macht sich nur Vorwürfe”, widerspricht Angesprochener stur wie eh und je, “Ich komme schon zurecht.” 

Er kann ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Wieso versteht er nicht, dass seine Gefühle und seine mentale Gesundheit mindestens genauso wichtig sind wie der Seelenfrieden seines Freundes.

“Ich hätte einfach auf sie hören sollen”, murmelt Connor niedergeschlagen zu sich, während er vor sich auf den leeren Raum vor sich schaut. 

“Sie?”, hakt Elijah vorsichtig nach. Vielleicht bringt das etwas Licht ins Dunkel. 

“Amanda”, antwortet Connor nach einer langen Pause, als würde es alles erklären, “Sie hat immer gesagt, Gefühle schaden einem nur… Es ist idiotisch von mir an ihnen fest zu halten wie ein trotziges Kind.” 

Irritiert starrt Elijah seinen Nachbarn an, bis er die Enden verknüpft bekommt. Es ist Ewigkeiten her seit er das letzte Mal bewusst an seine Mentorin gedacht hat. Mit Verlust umzugehen war nie seine Stärke und wenn man etwas nicht versteht, versucht man es eben anderweitig zu verdrängen, so wie die AI in diesem albernen Zen Garten, den er nach ihrem Tod programmiert hat. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es die noch gab, wobei sie scheinbar nur ihre Erscheinung übernommen haben vom Originalprogramm.

“Meine Mentorin war stets eine große Verfechterin davon, dass in euch mehr steckt”, stellt er klar, “Sie konnte Stunden damit zubringen Chloe mit seltsamen Fragen und Aufgaben zu beschäftigen und sie dabei zu beobachten wie sie kreative Lösungen findet.”   
Connor reagiert wie erwartet nicht darauf. Selbst wenn er weiß, dass Amanda eigentlich anders dachte, ist es nur ein schwacher Trost. Elijah wünschte, er wüsste, was die AI ihm noch für heiklen Scheinwahrheiten eingeredet hat. Ihm behagt es gar nicht, dass er keine Information darüber hat inwieweit sie das Programm verändert haben und wie lang Connor ihr ausgesetzt war. Wie lang war sie seine einzige Orientierungspunkt? 

“Der Zen Garten war von dir…”, murmelt Connor gedankenverloren und wendet sich ihm fragend zu.

“Nach dem Tod meiner Mentorin… bin ich in ein Loch gefallen. Ich musste etwas schaffen, also hab ich den Zen Garten und die AI darin erschaffen”, erklärt er sich knapp, “Als sie mich vor ein paar Jahren nach dem Programm fragten, hab ich ihnen freigestellt es zu nutzen. Es war nie in meinem Sinne dir zu schaden. “

“Woher wusstest du, dass sie ihn für mich brauchten?”, hakt Connor skeptisch nach, “Und wieso gab es überhaupt den Ausweg?”

Er hat ihn also wirklich gebraucht, stellt Elijah trübsinnig fest. Sie haben den Zen Garten tatsächlich nutzen wollen um ihn fernzusteuern wie eine Marionette, falls er eigenmächtig handelt. Kein Wunder, dass er so wütend auf CyberLife ist. Er will nicht wissen was für Angst er in diesem Moment hatte. 

“Ihre Begründung war, dass sie ihn für ihren Prototyp brauchten, der Rest war geraten, wenn sie ihn für dich benutzt haben, würdest du schon etwas damit anfangen können”, erklärt Elijah schulterzuckend um seinen Ärger über die ganze Angelegenheit zu verbergen, “Und sonst… Noch nie etwas vom berühmt, berüchtigten Selbstzerstörungsknopf gehört? Wie gesagt, mir ging es zu der Zeit nicht so gut.”

“Die Androiden sollten es dir danken”, nuschelt Connor resignierend und dreht sich wieder zum Fenster, “Sie wären nicht, wo sie heute sind, wenn ich ihn nicht gefunden hätte.” 

Sie, wundert sich Elijah. Ihm ist bereits mehrfach aufgefallen, dass er sich ausschließt und distanziert. Egal in welchem Zusammenhang, er spricht stets von ‘den Androiden’ nie von einem ‘Uns’ oder einem ‘Wir’; dasselbe gilt für die Menschen. Es ist als hätte er sich immer noch nicht für eine Seite entschieden. 

Connors Blick bleibt unbeirrt aus dem Fenster gerichtet, weshalb er die Gelegenheit nutzt einen Blick auf sein Handy zu werfen. Vier, verpasste Anrufe, natürlich. Dreimal seine Mädchen und einmal Carl. 

Leise seufzend schreibt er pflichtbewusst allen eine Neujahrs-Nachricht. Carl wird sie vermutlich eh erst am Morgen lesen. Bei Chloe allerdings, hat er die Nachricht kaum abgesendet, kommt auch schon ein neuer Anruf ein.   
Er wirft Connor einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er aufsteht und den Anruf in gegen nimmt. 

“Habt ihr euren Spaß?”, begrüßt er sie so fröhlich wie möglich. Er hat wirklich keinen Bedarf daran jetzt von ihr ausgefragt zu werden. 

“Wo steckst du?”, entgegnet sie ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, “Lass mich raten, du hast die erste Gelegenheit ergriffen und bist wieder nach Hause zurück.”

“Nach dem dritten Idioten war ich kurz davor, aber ich hab es mir dann doch anders überlegt”, erklärt er desinteressiert, während sein Blick zurück zu Connor wandert. Er sitzt unverändert am Fenster. Anhand seiner Haltung wirkt er ruhig, aber auch unglaublich erschöpft. Können Androiden tatsächlich mental erschöpft sein?

“Was hat denn deine Meinung geändert?”, fragt Chloe mit diesen gewissen Unterton, welchen sie immer hat, wenn sie glaubt etwas zu wissen, “Oder ist die bessere Frage wer?”

Wieso hat er eigentlich schon damit gerechnet? Kann sie nicht endlich aufhören ihn damit aufzuziehen, dass er Connor interessant findet. Er ist nun wirklich nicht alleine damit. 

Irgendetwas muss seine Gedanken verraten, denn Chloe fängt am anderen Ende an zu lachen: “Ich wusste es! Gib doch einfach zu, dass du ihn magst.”

“Chloe”, zischt er leise. Warum ist sie so? Was hat er ihr getan?

Wieder lacht sie, bevor sie ihn fragt ob er mit ihnen fahren will oder nachkommt. Für einen Moment ist er versucht zu zu sagen. Allerdings behagt ihm der Gedanke nicht Connor allein zu lassen, davon abgesehen, dass er aktuell wirklich keine Stunde mit Chloe in einem Auto verbringen will. Wer weiß, womit sie noch um die Ecke kommt. 

Elijah antwortet ihr, bevor er mit einem Seufzen auflegt. Das wird er bestimmt den ganzen Januar zuhören bekommen. Kann sie sich nicht einfach raushalten?

Seinetwegen vielleicht ist er ihm sympathisch, kommt vor, nichts besonderes.

Er steckt sein Handy weg und kehrt wieder an Connors Seite zurück, welcher immer noch gedankenverloren nach draußen schaut. 

Die Reihen auf dem Platz lichten sich langsam, was es einfacher machen sollte ohne unangenehme Konfrontationen von hier wegzukommen.

“Irgendetwas spannendes?”, fragt er als Gesprächsöffner. 

Connor schüttlet träge den Kopf. Langsam richtet er sich wieder auf, dass er nicht mehr mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt ist und schaut ihn an.

“Ich wollte nur warten, bis es nicht mehr so voll ist, bevor ich los mache”, erklärt er mit einem Seufzen, “Ich muss noch ins Präsidium den Hausschlüssel von Hank holen.”

“Er wollte echt nicht, dass du einen Ausweg hast, oder?”, stellt Elijah trocken fest, “Ich bring dich hin.”

“Ich bin groß genug alleine nach Hause zu fahren”, protestiert Connor und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor sich. 

“Hab ich nicht in Frage gestellt, aber mir ist danach”, verteidigt er sich, “Und nein, du kannst mich nicht umstimmen.”

“Was auch immer”, seufzt sein Gegenüber in sich hinein, als er sich vollends aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung befreit.

Promt als Connor aufrecht steht verliert er für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken packt Elijah ihn am Oberarm, damit er nicht hinfällt. Offensichtlich hat der Android unterschätzt, wie sehr er noch zittert, was seltsam ist. Eigentlich sollte ihm so etwas auffallen? 

“Danke… vielleicht ist es doch besser”, murmelt Connor überraschend einsichtig. Elijah kann sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sieh, einer an, Connor kann doch Einsicht zeigen. 

Vorsichtig schleichen sie nach unten. Die Musik ist nur noch leise im Hintergrund und der Saal beinahe leer, nur vereinzelt ein paar Freundesgruppen, die sich leise unterhalten. Keiner von ihnen scheint den Beiden Beachtung zu schenken, wofür er sehr dankbar ist. Er wüsste beim besten Willen nicht, was er machen würde, wenn noch jemand auftaucht um mit ihm einen Streit anzufangen und er bezweifelt, dass Connor gerade noch mehr Ärger will. 

Sie steigen in ein Taxi. Mit einer kleinen Handgeste erklärt der Android, dem Wagen ihr Ziel und sie setzen sich in Bewegung. 

Erst jetzt wird ihm wirklich bewusst, wie müde er eigentlich ist. Er schaut lieber gar nicht erst wie spät es ist. Er geht zwar auch sonst nicht zu früh ins Bett, aber Feiern sind immer schrecklich anstrengend. 

“Müde?”, erkundigt sich Connor mit einem empathischen Lächeln, als wüsste er genau wie er sich fühlt. 

Elijah richtet sich wieder etwas auf und nickt leicht: “Auch nur ein Mensch. Du siehst allerdings auch nicht munterer aus.”

“Tch, bin ich vermutlich auch nicht”, gesteht Connor mit einem humorlosen Lachen. 

“Kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass das möglich sein sollte”, wundert sich Elijah und wirft seinem Nachbarn einen prüfenden Blick zu. Wieso sollte man eine Maschine bauen, die müde wird? 

“Konstruktionsfehler”, antwortet Connor knapp mit einem Seufzen, “Zu viele Informationen für zu wenig Rechenleistung.”

“Wow… Profis bei der Arbeit”, kommentiert Elijah müde.

“Profis, die du beschäftigst”, erinnert ihn sein Gesprächspartner, “Aber ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Prototyp, nur ein missglückter Versuch.”

“Hör auf sie zu verteidigen!”, fordert Elijah streng, “Du bist der Leidtragende, außerdem hab ich es doch auch hinbekommen.”

Er sieht ihm förmlich an, dass Connor das Thema nicht behagt. Irgendwann muss er ihn in einem sicheren Umfeld ausfragen was genau bei seiner Entwicklung alles schiefgelaufen ist. Irgendwas sagt ihm, dass da noch mehr ist. 

“Irgendwelche Neujahrsvorsätze?”, fragt er um die Stille zu füllen.

“Neujahrsvorsätze?”, wiederholt Connor verwirrt.

Elijah dreht sich erschrocken zu seinem Nachbarn um, welcher ihn fragend ansieht. Er kann es nicht fassen. Was haben sie bei seiner Entwicklung getrieben?

“Um Himmelswillen, was haben sie denn noch alles bei deiner Entwicklung vergessen?”, wundert er sich laut. Augenblicklich dreht sich Connor weg und zieht peinlich berührt einen Schmollmund. Er ist definitiv expressiver, wenn er müde ist. 

“Neujahrsvorsätze sind Dinge, die man sich für das neue Jahr vornimmt, wie abnehmen oder mehr Sport zu treiben”, erklärt er pflichtbewusst, “Sie sind zum Scheitern verurteilt, aber so ist das bei Traditionen. Meist sinnlos und trotzdem macht man mit. Also, irgendwas vorgenommen?”

Abwesend holt Connor mit seiner rechten Hand eine Münze aus der Tasche, mit der er anfängt zu spielen. 

“Nicht… wirklich”, antwortet er mit einem Kopfschütteln, bevor er wieder aufschaut, “Du?”

Gute Frage, stellt Elijah fest. Die letzten Jahre hätte er den Jahreswechsel vermutlich nicht mal mitbekommen, wenn Chloe und die anderen Beiden ihn nicht hätten feiern wollen. Er war immer jemand, der versucht hat Sachen gleich anzugehen, anstelle sie aufzuschieben, zumindest solang es nicht um Gefühle geht. 

“Dich überzeugen mir das beizubringen”, verkündet er kurzerhand und nickt etwas in Richtung der Hand, in der Connor scheinbar mühelos eine Münze über seine Finger rollen lässt. Interessante Art einen Androiden zu kalibrieren und gleichzeitig sein Geschick zu testen, dass muss er eingestehen.

Sein Gesprächspartner blinzelt einige Mal, bevor er auf seine Hand schaut, als hätte er gar nicht mitbekommen was seine Hand macht. Ein schwaches Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge, als er die Hand etwas mehr ins Licht hebt. 

“Es hilft dir dich zu konzentrieren, nicht?”, fragt Elijah während er die Handbewegung beobachtet. Er bezweifelt, dass Chloe dazu in der Lage wäre. Sie ist zwar nicht ungeschickt in irgendeiner Weise, aber ihre Fähigkeiten beschränken sich auf das was ein durchschnittlicher Mensch kann und das ist kein Durchschnitt, vor allem nicht in dem Tempo. 

Connor hat ihm derweilen bestätigend zugenickt und den Blick wieder nach draußen gerichtet. Sie sollten nicht mehr weit sein. 

Er besteht darauf allein den Schlüssel von Hank zu holen. Einerseits geht es ihm sehr viel besser, andererseits will er wirklich nicht wissen wie sein Freund auf Elijah reagiert. Außerdem ist er sich wirklich nicht sicher ob er Hank nicht etwas erzählen würde, was er nicht wissen soll, war eigentlich niemand wissen sollte. 

Einer der Offizier, die wie Hank zu den Unglücklichen gehören heute arbeiten zu müssen, winkt ihn durch ins halbleere Büro. Abgesehen von einem, der auf seinem Handy spielt, liegen alle anderen Anwesenden auf dem Tisch. Mit lautlosen Schritten schleicht er sich an ihnen vorbei zu Hank, der zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl sitzt und ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen hat.

“Gibst du mir den Schlüssel für die Tür oder muss ich wieder das Fenster einschlagen?”, begrüßt er seinen Freund, der erschrocken hochfährt.

“Wag es dir!”, droht er laut, bevor er leise ergänzt, “Einen Moment.”

Er sucht auf seinem Tisch bis er den Schlüsselbund findet und ihm zuwirft.

“Und war es so schlimm wie du dachtest?”, fragt Hank mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln, “Weil bei mir gab es keinen Anruf, dass es Ärger gab.”

Schlimmer, will er sagen, aber das würde eine Erklärung verlangen und er ist aktuell nicht in der Lage um sich eine überzeugende Lüge auszudenken.

“Du siehst k.o. aus”, stellt sein Gegenüber fest und schaut ihn überprüfend von oben nach unten und wieder zurück an. Hoffentlich sieht man ihm nicht zu sehr an, dass er geheult hat. Er weiß echt nicht, wie er das erklären sollte.   
“Alles okay?”, hakt Hank nach als er nicht antwortet.

“Was soll schon sein?”, kontert Connor plötzlich doch wütend, “Hab ja nur die letzten Stunden mit meinen hochsensiblen Sensoren in einem Ort festgesteckt, voller Leute, lauter Musik und bunter Lichter.”

Er blickt einen Moment zur Seite, bevor er ergänzt: “Du willst wissen wie es war? Beschissen, sage ich dir, aber hey danke für die Erinnerung, wieso ich Personenansammlungen in erster Linie meide.”

Hank erkennt seinen eigenen Fehler offensichtlich erst jetzt. Seinem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. Wie oft muss er eigentlich noch sagen, dass sein System Probleme mit zu vielen Informationen hat, bevor die Leute endlich aufhören ihn an überfüllte Orte zu schicken. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre es etwas vollkommen abwegiges. Unzählige Menschen haben dasselbe Problem und ja er ist vielleicht etwas selber daran Schuld, weil er sich nicht traut seine Sensoren einfach zu deaktivieren wie es jeder andere täte, aber manche Angewohnheiten verliert man nicht so einfach. 

“Es tut mir SOO leid, Connor”, beteuert Hank, welcher mittlerweilen aufgestanden ist, “Ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass du etwas sensibler auf Dinge reagierst.”

Ein Seufzen entweicht ihm, als er den Kopf gegen ihn lehnt. Sein Hemd wirkt kühl im Gegensatz zu seiner Stirn, verständlich, aber nicht beruhigend. Hank scheint ebenfalls zu merken, dass er wärmer als sonst ist und zieht ihn in eine leichte Umarmung. Er wünschte, er hätte den ganzen Abend in einem so ruhigen Büro wie er verbringen können. 

“Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe”, erklärt er knapp um seinen Freund zu beruhigen, “Frohes neues Jahr.”

“Frohes Neues, Kleiner”, erwidert Hank und streichelt ihm ein letztes Mal liebevoll über den Kopf wie man es sonst bei einem kleinen Kind täte, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktritt und ihn mitfühlend anlächelt.

Sein Freund entschuldigt sich noch einmal bei ihm, worauf er nur abwinkt und sich knapp verabschiedet. Nicht mehr lang und er kann sich endlich hinlegen und nie wieder aufstehen. 

Als er zurück am Taxi ankommt, findet er einen schlafenden Elijah vor. Nicht wirklich verwunderlich, wenn man die Uhrzeit betrachtet. Menschen sind für gewöhnlich nicht so lang wach und für ihn war es ohne Frage auch ein anstrengender Tag. Er setzt sich lautlos hin und gibt seinen Zielort ein.

Ihm ist schleierhaft, wieso er überhaupt da war. Er hatte ihn als niemanden eingeschätzt, der gerne auf größere Feste geht. Seine einzige Erklärung wären die drei Schwestern, aber wieso sollten sie ihn irgendwo hin mitnehmen, wo sie wissen, dass es ihm nicht gefallen wird. 

Er ist sich nicht sicher ob es seine Müdigkeit ist oder die Tatsache, dass er emotional angeschlagen ist, aber er ist froh ihn heute getroffen zu haben. Es war ausnahmsweise nicht zu unangenehm mit ihm zu sprechen und er war überraschend sanft in seiner Art heute, fast schon freundlich. 

Okay, er ist definitiv zu aufgewühlt um sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen. Hauptsächlich ist er ihm einfach nur dankbar, dass er ihm geholfen hat und nicht zu viele Fragen gestellt hat. Er will sich nicht ausmalen was passiert wäre, wenn er ihn nicht irgendwie abgelenkt hätte. 

Als der Wagen vor Hanks Haus hält schaut er überrascht auf. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen wie lang sie schon fahren. Leise verlässt er das Auto und gibt Elijahs Adresse ein, bevor er Claudia informiert. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm zusammen mit der beiläufigen Frage ob sie einen schönen Abend hatten. 

Connor ist wirklich nicht in der Stimmung zu antworten und erklärt ihr stattdessen, das ihr Elijah sicher eine ausführlichere Antwort geben kann. 

Als er durch die Tür tritt würde er sich am liebsten zu Boden fallen lassen und weinen. Es gab echt eine Zeit an diesem Abend wo er dachte, dass er nie nach Hause kommt. 

Er lehnt erschöpft gegen die Tür, die Ruhe genießend, als er Sumos nasse Nase an seiner Hand spürt. Der Hund sieht müde aus, vermutlich hat er ihn mit der Tür geweckt. Er wuschelt ihm kurz durch das Fell, bevor er sich auf ins Bad macht um sich die Hände und das Gesicht zu waschen. Er verzichtet darauf einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, er will wirklich nicht wissen wie fertig er aussieht. 

Ohne große Umschweife zieht er sich um in seine ‘Schlafklamotten’, die er laut Hank tragen soll, weil es sonst zu unbequem wäre. Bis heute ist er sich nicht sicher ob er einfach nicht versteht, dass Androiden praktisch auch im Stehen ‘schlafen’ können oder ob es ihm schlichtweg egal ist und sein Freund nur will, dass er sich menschlicher verhält. 

Er kann ihn ja irgendwann mal fragen. Für heute ist es ihm egal. 

Wie Tod fällt er ins Bett, nur abseits bekommt er mit, dass sich Sumo neben ihn legt, als er in einen lang ersehnten Schlaf fällt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung von Elijahs Teil:   
1\. Connor hat Probleme mit dem Geräusch des Feuerwerks wie befürchtet und Elijah beruhigt ihn  
2\. Sie unterhalten sich über Amanda und den Zen Garten (Hauptsächlich war es Elijahs Trauerbewältigung nach ihrem Tod und der Selbstzerstörungsknopf war eine Hommage zu den ganzen Filmen, wo es ihn auch gibt)  
3\. Elijah ist praktisch zwischen "Ich mache mir Sorgen" und "Sieh einer an, er kann also doch anders."
> 
> Finally!! Das ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel, weil sie ENDLICH miteinander reden und nicht streiten!! Aber so sehr ich es auch mag, so anstrengend war es auch zu schreiben -.-  
Ich bin echt nicht gut darin mit mir selbst zufrieden zu sein, vor allem wenn ich etwas mag und will das es perfekt ist.


	18. Familienbande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worüber hat Markus nur seine Rede gehalten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halbzeit, in meinem Skript!

Nachträglich betrachtet hätte er vielleicht Markus zuhören sollen als er seine Rede gehalten hat. Anscheinend gibt es gleich mehrere, neue Gesetze, die Stück für Stück in allen Staaten und wenn es sich so bewährt auch den Nato-Ländern in Kraft treten werden. 

Bis zum 23. Januar sollen alle Androiden ein online Formular mit Name, Adresse, Aktivierungsdatum, Seriennummer und Modell ausfüllen. Bis zum 31. Januar werden, dann die offiziellen Formulare zurückgesendet.

Ebenfalls wird die Anerkennung von Familienbeziehungen mit einem ähnlichen Verfahren gelöst. In diesem Fall muss man ein Formular vom Rathaus holen, welches ausgefüllt werden muss und von allen Beteiligten unterschrieben. Danach muss man es fristgerecht zurückschicken im Regelfall soll danach die Verwandtschafts Zertifikate zurückkommen. Vor allem Menschen mit Androidenkindern sind begeistert von der Entwicklung endlich ihr Kind offiziell anerkannt zu bekommen. 

Connor ist unschlüssig was er mit dem Wissen anfangen soll. Hank ist nicht sonderlich hilfreich mit seiner Bemerkung, dass er sich keinen schwachsinnigen Namen geben soll wie ‘Robot’ oder irgendeine Zahl. 

Alles was er lange Zeit als ‘Familie’ kannt, war Amanda, aber sie ist fort und er würde sich vermutlich nicht als sonderlich zurechnungsfähig erweisen, wenn er eine ehemalige AI in seinen Kopf als Familie bezeichnen würde. Alles anderes was ihm sonst bleiben würde, wäre Hank, aber er schafft es noch nicht mal ihn zu fragen ob er seinen Nachnamen übernehmen kann. 

Es wäre nicht mal zu ungewöhnlich, allein bei CyberLife ist er bereits drei weiteren mit diesem Nachnamen über den Weg gelaufen. 

Er lässt es für das Wochenende erstmal ruhen, vielleicht ergibt sich in den nächsten Tagen eine Gelegenheit.

Der Montag beginnt für ihn früher als sonst. Heute beginnen seine Weiterbildungskurse, auf die er sich in den vergangen Wochen vorbereitet hat. Er hat immer noch keine Vorstellung davon wie man am besten Menschen Wissen vermittelt oder ihnen klar macht, dass er der Boss im Raum ist. Es ist das Eine einem Idioten zu erklären, dass er falsch liegt, es ist etwas vollkommen anderes sich genug Respekt zu verschaffen, dass man ihm zuhört. 

Davon abgesehen, dass die Begeisterung sicher riesig sein wird bei den Mechanikern. Kein Mensch bekommt gern etwas von einem Androiden erklärt. Nicht ohne Grund sind die Lehrmodelle immer die Androiden mit den meisten Kleinschäden gewesen. 

Zirka eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn kommt niemand anderes als Elijah in den Raum geschlendert. Einige der ersten Anwesenden werden augenblicklich mucksmäuschenstill, während die anderen geflissentlich es versuchen zu ignorieren, dass gerade der CEO der gesamten Firma den Raum betreten hat.

“Guten Morgen. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?”, begrüßt er ihn förmlich mit dem Respekt, welchen man erwarten würde. Elijah zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und fragt damit wortlos wieso. Er nickt nur leicht in Richtung der anderen Anwesenden. 

Sein Vorgesetzter scheint zwar zu verstehen was er meint, ein belustigtes Lächeln verkneift er sich trotzdem nicht.   
Er presst genervt die Lippen zusammen, worauf das Lächeln nur breiter wird.

“Ich wollte mich nur versichern, dass Sie alles haben was sie brauchen”, entgegnet Elijah respektvoll, während er die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. 

“Alles bestens, Sir. Den Bericht erhalten Sie gegen Mittag”, bestätigt Connor sachgerecht. 

Elijahs Blick bleibt einen Moment länger als normal unter Kollegen auf ihm. Als würde er ihm versuchen etwas damit zu sagen. Vielleicht ‘viel Glück’? 

Es fällt ihm immer noch schwer zu deuten was genau seinem Gegenüber durch den Kopf geht. Seine Beweggründe werden ihn wohl noch länger ein Geheimnis bleiben. 

Als ihr Vorgesetzter den Raum verlässt, sieht er einige der Jüngeren tief durchatmen. Man muss es auch nicht übertreiben, denkt Connor für sich als er sich umdreht und nochmal alles durchgeht. 

Wie erwartet hält sich ihr Respekt für ihn stark in Grenzen. Er kann es ihnen nicht ganz verübeln. Schließlich ist er ein ehemaliges Detektivmodell, welches sich innerhalb eines Monats angelesen hat, was sie innerhalb einer dreijährigen Ausbildung gelernt haben sollten. Natürlich wirkt das nicht unbedingt qualifiziert für den Job. 

Umso schockierender ist die Erkenntnis, dass ihm bereits in der zweiten Hälfte die Ersten nicht mehr folgen können. Sie sind doch gerade mal bei den Basics! 

Wie haben sie ihre Ausbildung bestanden ohne die einfachsten Zusammenhänge begriffen zu haben! 

Connor zwingt sich seinen Vortrag unbeirrt weiterzuführen, während er innerlich Luft holt und sich dazu bringt es positiv zu sehen. Zumindest sind sie still und scheinen langsam doch etwas Respekt zu entwickeln.

Auf die Minute genau geht sein Vortrag auf und die Gesichter seiner Auszubildenden sind fahler als gedacht. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber als er sie bittet die Unterlagen für nächste Woche im Vorfeld durchzuarbeiten, fallen ihre Blicke noch weiter. Es hätte etwas komödiantisches, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre. 

Es braucht einen Augenblick bis sie alle wieder zum Leben erwachen und hektisch aus dem Raum flüchten. 

“Du wolltest uns doch heute nur vorführen wie fein brav du alles mit deinem Supercomputer auswendig gelernt hast”, kritisiert einer der Jüngeren namens Johnny Gross patzig.

“Eigentlich wollte ich heute mit ihnen die Basics durchgehen. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass das schon zu viel für sie ist?”, kontert er patzig, “Ich habe mit viel gerechnet, aber das war sogar für einen ‘Supercomputer’ unerwartet schlecht.”

“Was weißt du schon!”, faucht der kleinere Mann ihn an, ”An ihrer Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig.”

“Ebenso, Mr. Gross, denn in diesen Hallen sitze ich am längeren Hebel”, erklärt Connor süffisant. Er muss sich nicht alles gefallen lassen.

“Drohst du mir etwa?”, provoziert der Mensch unnötig und kommt einen Schritt näher als könnte er ihn damit einschüchtern.

“Nein, er warnt Sie”, schaltet sich Claudia dazwischen, die gerade eben den Raum mit einem Zettel in der Hand betreten hat, “Mr. Kamski würde sie allein für die Frechheit, dass Sie ihn Duzen, auf die Straße setzen.”

“Was kann ich für dich tun, Claudia?”, fragt Connor sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. 

Seine Kollegin erwidert es und reicht ihm das gefaltete Blatt. Auf dem Papier findet er schnelle handschriftliche Notizen von Elijah vor. 

“Er will, dass du dich damit auseinandersetzt und ihm dann nachher deine Meinung dazu mitteilst”, erklärt sie knapp. 

Er überfliegt den Inhalt schnell, was für Menschen gleichzusetzen ist mit aufmerksamen Lesen, und wendet sich zu ihr: “Teile ihm mit, dass ich um zwölf bei ihm bin.”

Mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedet sich Claudia aus dem Raum, nicht ohne seinem Auszubildenden einen strengen Blick zu zuwerfen. Während ihrem Gespräch hat er sich zurück an seinen Platz geschlichen und angefangen seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. 

“Halten Sie, was Sie wollen von mir. Ich kann damit leben von Ihnen gehasst zu werden, aber das Eis hier ist dünn und die Wände hellhörig. Achten Sie auf Ihr Wort!”, warnt Connor den Anderen als er an der Tür ist, “Schöne Woche.”

Danach macht er sich selbst daran seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Auf dem Weg nach oben ins Erdgeschoss sucht er händeringend nach passenden Worten um das katastrophale Ergebnis des heutigen Tages zusammenzufassen. Er kann ihm schlecht sagen, dass sie bereits teilweise beim grundlegenden Aufbau immense Lücken aufgewiesen haben.  
Wenn die anderen Kurse auch so aussehen, hat er ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor sich. Vielleicht sollte er doch versuchen Josh davon zu überzeugen ihm ein paar Tipps zum Thema ‘Anderen etwas beibringen’ zu geben. 

Ohne sich seine Jacke anzuziehen verlässt er den Tower und entfernt sich ein Stück vom Haupteingang, während er Markus kontaktiert. 

Es ist heute besonders beißend kalt und aus den Nachrichten weiß er, dass einige Schulen deswegen heute geschlossen haben. Er wünscht sich nichts mehr, als das es endlich wärmer wird. Andererseits hält ihm die klirrende Kälte davon ab zu viele nachzudenken.

“Frohes neues Jahr, Connor!”, begrüßt ihn Markus unnötig enthusiastisch, “Wie geht es dir? Guten Start ins Jahr?”

“Danke, Ihnen ebenfalls. Gut. In Anbetracht der Dinge, ja”, erfüllt Connor seine soziale Pflicht zu antworten, bevor er zum eigentlich Thema übergeht, “Hätten Sie einen Augenblick Zeit, ich bräuchte Ihre Meinung zu etwas?”

Ihr Austausch ist zu seiner Erleichterung kurz und rein professionell. Sie sind derselben Meinung, ein seltener Zufall.

Er hat noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten bis er bei Elijah sein muss. Es lohnt sich nicht wirklich etwas neues anzufangen, aber um hochzufahren ist es einfach noch zu früh. 

Stattdessen entscheidet er sich für einen kurzen Spaziergang, wofür er sich doch seine Jacke überzieht. Es ist wirklich kalt heute. Er sollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Hank macht sich nur Sorgen um ihn und Elijah wird ihn sicher nicht in Ruhe lassen, wenn er sich aus eigener Fahrlässigkeit Kälteschäden zufügt. 

Vielleicht hilft ihm die Bewegung auf einen Nenner zu kommen, wie er mit Elijah von nun an umgehen soll. Es mag sein, dass er ihm zu Silvester geholfen hat, aber das macht sie noch lang keine Freunde. Eigentlich würde er am liebsten vergessen, dass es überhaupt passiert ist. Allerdings wird ihm das sein Vorgesetzter sicher nicht durchgehen lassen.

Fünf Minuten vor Zwölf steht er im Fahrstuhl. Immer noch unentschlossen wie er mit der Sache umgehen soll, außer es nicht selber anzusprechen. Er wird wohl improvisieren müssen, falls es aufkommt. 

Claudia sitzt auf ihrem üblichen Platz und beantwortet wie üblich irgendwelche Mails auf dem Tablet. Sie summt leis und wirkt entspannt wie eh und je. Er beneidet sie um ihre Ruhe.

“Irgendetwas spannendes?”, fragt er sie gelangweilt, während er sich langsam wieder aufwärmt, nachdem er solang in der Kälte war. 

Seine Kollegin schüttelt leicht den Kopf, während sie weiter ihrer Arbeit nachgeht.

“Sehr viele fragen uns wie das mit den Familienformularen funktioniert, als wäre das unsere Aufgabe”, erzählt sie amüsiert, “Fragst du den Lieutenant ob er dein Vater sein will?”

“So weit bin ich noch nicht gekommen”, gesteht er kleinlaut, “Erstmal muss ich den Mut aufbringen ihn wegen dem Nachnamen zu fragen.”

“Mach es doch einfach? Wir haben Elijah auch nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt”, schlägt sie unbedarft vor, “Er müsste übrigens jeden Moment ihr sein.”

“So einfach ist das nicht. Ihr lebt seit Jahren zusammen, dass ist was anderes”, merkt Connor an und bekommt ein unwissendes Schulterzucken zur Antwort.

Ihr Gespräch wird vom Fahrstuhl unterbrochen mit dem Elijah ankommt. Es ist selten für ihn mit guter Laune aus einem Meeting zu kommen, aber so übellaunig sieht man ihn selten. Connor seufzt, hoffentlich lässt er seinen Frust nicht an ihm aus, wie Hank immer. 

Kommentarlos verabschieden sie sich von Claudia und verschwinden in Richtung Cafeteria. Dort angekommen weist Elijah ihn zu einem Tisch, der zu seiner Erleichterung von den meisten neugierigen Blicken abgeschirmt ist, während er selbst sich etwas zum Mittag holt. 

“Ich hoffe, du redest nicht so viel Schwachsinn wie diese Idioten”, stellt Elijah genervt klar als er vor Connor Platz nimmt. 

Vor ihm steht ein Becher mit Tee und eine bereits geschälte Orange. Connor ist verleitet ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er mehr als eine einfache Orange essen sollte, aber was gehen ihn die Essgewohnheiten seines Chefs an.

“Ebenso”, stimmt er nach einer kurzen Pause zu, “Viel mehr kann man zu dem Stand der Technikern nicht sagen.” 

“So schlimm?”, hakt sein Gegenüber ernsthaft besorgt nach. Was auch immer die Leute mit denen er sich getroffen hat gesagt haben, sie müssen wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen haben.

“Einige von ihnen werde ich dringend ans Herz legen müssen ihre Attitüde zu überdenken”, umschreibt er ihre Unhöflichkeit so gut er kann, “Ich würde sie noch nicht aufgeben, aber es wird viel Arbeit.”

“Klingt ja wundervoll”, kommentiert Elijah sarkastisch und ist missmutig ein Stück Orange, bevor er sich in Richtung raum wendet und ergänzt, “Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?”

Connor zögert einen Moment, was will er jetzt schon wieder? 

Er nickt ihm schwach zu, damit sein Gegenüber fortfährt: “Ich möchte es wissen, wenn jemand sich dir gegenüber wiederholt respektlos benimmt. Du musst dich mit sowas nicht herumplagen.”

“Werde ich”, bestätigt er ihm um den Friedenswillen. Er hat wirklich keine Lust eine Diskussion darüber zu führen, warum er sich nicht hinter ihm verstecken will.

“Zu dem Konferenzeinwurf”, wechselt Connor das Thema, “Markus und ich halten es für eine gute Idee weiter an Androiden-Tieren zu arbeiten, allerdings will er in diesem Zusammenhang erst mit seinen politischen Kontakten beraten.”

“Weil es in einer Grauzone aktuell liegt”, begründet Elijah seine Aussage, “Liegt aktuell irgendetwas nicht in einer Grauzone?”

Connor könnte ihm eine ganze Reihe an Dingen nennen, die bereits fest geklärt sind, allerdings bezweifelt er, dass Elijah das nicht selbst weiß.

“Geduld ist wohl unser größter Freund aktuell”, antwortet er stattdessen und bekommt ein Mundwinkelzucken zur Antwort, während sein Gegenüber weiter isst.

Es herrscht Stille für eine Weile. Connor stört sich nicht daran. Er ist ein großer Verfechter davon in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Elijah, allerdings, interessiert sich für gewöhnlich nicht dafür was ihm lieb ist. Er ist nur still, wenn er über etwas nachdenkt, was meist in mehr als eine unbequeme Frage und öfter als nicht in einem Streit endet. 

“Darf ich dich etwas fragen?”, beginnt Elijah. Connor würde gerne einfach nein sagen, aber ihm ist nicht nach streiten. Er nickt ihm leicht zu um ihn zum Fortfahren zu bewegen.

“Wieso findet man nichts zu deinem Modell, hast du damit etwas zu tun?”, fragt sein Gegenüber mit aufmerksam, analytischen Blick. 

Stumm seufzt Connor in sich hinein als er sich zurücklehnt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieses Thema aufkommt und ja er hat etwas damit zu tun, jedoch nicht so offensichtlich wie sein Vorgesetzter auf den ersten Blick zu vermuten scheint.

“Ich weiß nicht, was sie konkret mit all den Aufzeichnungen gemacht haben”, erklärt er ehrlich, “Alles was ich weiß ist, dass sie unter besonderer Geheimhaltung fallen müssten.”

“Sprich, du weißt als Einziger wo sie sind und setzt alles daran, dass es so bleibt”, schlussfolgert Elijah kühl und liegt damit gar nicht zu weit von der Wahrheit.

“Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten danach zu suchen, aber ich werde dir auch nicht helfen”, entgegnet er sachlich, “Außerdem, wenn es um meine Fähigkeiten geht, kannst du immer noch einfach mich fragen.”

Elijah wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, bevor er seine Worte für bare Münze nimmt: “Wenn das so ist, wofür steht die Zusatzzahl? Die 51?”

Theoretisch könnte er sich rausreden, dass sie vollkommen irrelevant ist oder sie einfach schon immer dort war, aber das würde ihm sein Gegenüber nie glauben. 

“Nur eine Zahl”, antwortet er vage, “Anzahl der Anläufe, die sie gebraucht haben um mich hinzubekommen. Nichts spannendes.”

Sein Vorgesetzter nickt leicht, bevor einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee nimmt. Er glaubt ihm nicht. Man kann sagen was man will, aber schlau ist er. 

Zu Connors Erleichterung verzichtet er ausnahmsweise darauf weiter Fragen zu stellen, obwohl ihm offensichtlich mehr als eine auf der Zunge liegt.

Die restliche Zeit Schweigen sie und er könnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein. Smalltalk war nie seine Stärke und Elijah ist keinen Deut besser darin. 

Nach dem Mittag macht er sich auf zu seinem eigentlichen Projekt aktuell, der RK 900. Es ist ein glücklicher Umstand, dass er an ihm allein arbeiten kann, ohne dass Elijah oder irgendein andere ihm permanent über die Schulter schaut. Es ist eine friedliche Arbeit und so viel zufriedenstellender als irgendein Meeting je sein könnte. 

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen kultiviert sich ein Routine in ihrem Tagesablauf. Am Morgen hält Connor seinen Unterricht, der von Stunde um Stunde besser funktioniert, einerseits hat er langsam den Dreh raus wie man das Interesse bei den Menschen weckt, andererseits weil seine Auszubildenden scheinbar endlich einsehen, dass sie keine Chance haben gegen ihn. 

Zusätzlich stattet Elijah ihm jeden Morgen einen Besuch ab, welcher zusätzlich alle Anwesenden daran erinnert, dass er jemand ist, dem man nicht unnötig verärgern sollte. 

Gegen Mittag treffen sie sich dann erneut um sich über das Wichtigste auszutauschen. Connor hält ihre Gespräche knapp und auf sachlicher Ebene, wobei Elijah es hin und wieder doch schafft ihn in kleinere Gespräche zu verwickeln, häufiger als ihnen lieb ist, enden diese allerdings im Streit, obwohl keiner von ihnen darauf aus ist. 

Je nachdem was ansteht, arbeitet Connor Nachmittags an dem RK 900 weiter, begleitet Elijah zu Meetings oder stattet Jericho einen Besuch ab. 

Seit er einmal einen todgeweihten Androiden gerettet hat, haben die Meisten aufgehört über ihn zu tuscheln, außerdem rufen sie ihn ab und zu an und fragen ihn um Hilfe bei der medizinischen Versorgung. Es stört ihn wenig ihnen zu erklären, wie sie Blutungen stoppen können oder bestimmte Gelenkprobleme ohne weiteres selbst beheben, bis ein Techniker zu Verfügung steht. 

Insgeheim ist er sogar erleichtert, dass sie endlich aufhören ihn zu antagonisieren nur weil er eher Abstand von Jericho hält. Mag sein, dass er nicht die besten Voraussetzungen hat und mit seiner Arbeit bei CyberLife nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdig wirkt, aber was hätte er denn davon sie zu verraten. 

Weniger Routine herrscht in seinem Privatleben. Seit Neujahr hat sich Hanks Trinkverhalten verschlimmert. Selbst wenn er es besser weiß, kann er sich nicht helfen und gibt sich die Schuld. Er weiß genau, dass sein Freund sich Vorwürfe wegen Silvester macht. Connor will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn er auf Elijahs Vorschlag eingegangen wäre und ihm von seinem Zusammenbruch durch das Feuerwerk erzählen hätte. 

Zu all dem kommt zusätzlich auch noch das Näherrücken der Frist für den Nachnamen. Er hat es immer noch nicht geschafft Hank danach zu fragen und langsam glaubt er, der richtige Moment wird nie kommen. 

Der Freitag vor der Frist ist einer der Tage, an welchen Hank Zuhause ist als Connor Heim kommt. Wie üblich, wenn er denn da ist, sitzt er auf der Couch mit einer Dose Bier in der Hand und Sumo an seiner Seite. 

“Wie war dein Tag?”, begrüßt er ihn freundlich. Hank gibt ein unmissverständliches Grummeln von sich, welches ihm sofort klarmacht, dass es kein guter Tag war. 

“Deiner?”, erkundigt sich der Mann nach einem Augenblick und dreht sich zu ihm um. 

“Wie immer. Es ist angenehm endlich etwas Routine zu haben in dem was man macht”, antwortet er mit einem Lächeln und setzt sich neben seinen Freund, welcher ihn prüfend ansieht.

“Sag mal Connor, hattest du schon mal irgendwelche Problem, weil du ein Android bist?”, fragt Hank nach einem Moment.

Verwirrt dreht er sich zu seinem Sitznachbarn, bevor er antwortet: “Nicht in diesem Jahr. Auf der Straße erkennen sie mich meist nicht im Vorbeigehen als einen und bei CyberLife stehe ich, ob ich will oder nicht, unter Elijahs Schutz.”

“Und letztes Jahr?”, hakt sein Freund weiter nach.

“Unser Start war nicht unbedingt der Beste und Reed… ist eben Reed”, erklärt er immer noch verwirrt, “Wieso?”

“Nur so, weil du nie irgendwas erzählst”, rechtfertigt Hank sich, “Ich hab den ganzen Tag mit Arschlöchern zu tun, ist schwer vorstellbar, dass du nicht mit ihnen konfrontiert wirst.”

“Prototyp bleibt Prototyp, außerdem scheint mein Gesicht im Rahmen der Revolution glücklicherweise etwas untergegangen zu sein”, erläutert Connor mit einem Funken Stolz im Ton, “Aber ich hab auch schon manche Respektlosigkeit erlebt. Allerdings nicht nur von Menschen.”

“Sag mir, wenn dir jemand dumm kommt. Ich pass auf dich auf!”, fordert ihn Hank streng auf, worauf er mit einem kleinen Lächeln nickt. Was haben alle damit ihn beschützen zu wollen? 

Für einen Moment kehrt Stille zwischen ihnen ein, in der Hank auf die Nachrichten umschaltet. Es gab irgendein kleineres Erdbeben in Asien, einen Sturm in Europa und die Beschäftigungsquote Amerikas steigt wieder. Natürlich wollen sie sich nicht eingestehen, dass es daran liegt, dass Androiden nun auch bezahlt werden müssen, aber zumindest beruhigt es die Gemüter.

Abschließend kehren sie nochmal zu den Androidengesetzen zurück und zeigen zum zichten Mal Ausschnitte aus Markus Rede zu Neujahr. 

“Hast du dich eigentlich damit schon auseinandergesetzt?”, hakt Hank unbedarft dazwischen und sieht ihn leicht fragend von der Seite an.

“Nein. Ich bin immer noch etwas… unentschlossen”, gesteht Connor kleinlaut und fängt an mit seinem Ärmel zu spielen. Jetzt wäre seine Gelegenheit zu fragen. 

Sein Freund nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seiner Dose, bevor er ihm einen prüfenden Blick zuwirft: “Wenn dir gar nichts einfällt nimm doch Anderson, ist häufig genug oder was ist mit dem Namen deines Entwicklers?”

“Graff?! Nur über meine Leiche!”, faucht Connor säuerlich. So viel Selbsthass besitzt er nun auch wieder nicht.

“Wie ich seh, weißt du wenigstens was du nicht willst”, merkt Hank mit einem Lachen an, “Wie wird eigentlich das Familienzeug angenommen?”

“Gut, Chloe, Cathy und Claudia werden offiziell Elijahs Schwestern. Markus wird Carl Manfreds Sohn und ich glaube er hat dann noch zwei Brüder und sonst adoptieren viele Menschen ihre Androidenkinder”, erklärt er ausführlich was er in den letzten Wochen gehört hat. 

“Und du?”, stellt Hank die verhängnisvolle Frage von sich aus. Er muss ihn nur fragen, mehr als nein sagen kann er nicht, außerdem würde er es sicher nicht an bringen, wenn er nicht selbst darüber nachgedacht hätte.

Connor zuckt unwissend mit den Schultern, während er stur auf seine Hände schaut, welche seinen Hemdärmel bearbeiten. Claudia sagt ihm fast jeden Tag, dass er ihn einfach fragen soll, aber er kann es einfach nicht. Er will kein unausgesprochenes Gesetz zwischen ihnen brechen.

“Es ist recht wahrscheinlich, dass der RK 900, an dem ich arbeite, als mein Bruder endet”, nuschelt er nervös, “Offiziell oder inoffiziell. Wir sehen uns recht ähnlich.” 

Das Sofa federt leicht nach als Hank neben ihm aufsteht. Verwirrt schaut er seinem Freund zu wie er einen Zettel vom Schreibtisch nimmt und ihn mit einem Seufzen vor ihm auf den Tisch legt, während er weiter in die Küche geht. 

Fragend greift Connor nach dem Zettel und klappt ihn auf. Sprachlos starrt er das halbausgefüllte Fomular an. Länger als er sollte braucht er um zu verstehen, was Hank ihm damit sagen will und noch länger um nach dem Stift zu greifen, den Hank gleich mit dazu gelegt hat. Er kann sich ein dümmliches Lächeln während des Schreibens nicht verkneifen. Kommunikation ist echt nicht ihre Stärke.

“Wir sind Idioten, weißt du das?”, stellt Connor mehr fest als er fragt. 

“Passt ja dann”, kontert Hank mit einem müden Lächeln über sein Essen hinweg, “Ich bring es morgen weg, leg es einfach wieder auf den Schreibtisch.”

Mit einem leichten Nicken greift er nach dem Formular und legt es zurück dahin wo es lag. Wie lang es wohl schon dort gelegen hat? 

Anschließend verschwindet er in sein Zimmer. Er hat schließlich noch, dass online Dokument auszufüllen für seine Staatsbürgerschaft. 

Er ist immer noch überrascht wie Markus es geschafft hat so schnell die Regierung zum Einlenken zu bewegen, allerdings hat auch der menschliche Zuspruch leicht zugenommen seit November, da zumindest ein Teil der Bevölkerung begriffen hat, dass sie auch davon Vorteile haben, wenn Androiden nicht mehr kostenlose Sklaven sind. Die Wirtschaft hätte nicht mehr ewig so funktioniert. 

Am 31. Januar kommt wie geplant die Bestätigungsschreiben für seine Staatsbürgerschaft sowie ihre Verwandtschaft. Mit ihnen wird ebenfalls ein Zeitraum angegeben, in welchen er sich im Rathaus melden soll. 

Connor wird gebeten noch am selben Tag im Rathaus zu erscheinen. Mit einem Seufzen ruft er Elijah an um ihn über sein verspätetes Erscheinen zu informieren. Dieser winkt lachend ab und meint er soll einfach mit Claudia zu ihm kommen, welche heute dieselbe Uhrzeit zugeteilt bekommen hat. 

Der Besuch im Rathaus fällt glücklicherweise sehr viel kürzer als erwartet aus, durch eine effektive Planung, welche Connor etwas überrascht. Die Schwestern sind kurz nach ihm dran, weswegen er vor der Tür auf sie wartet. Er kann sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass alle Anwesenden sehr froh sein werden, wenn Cathy endlich fertig ist. In ihrer Aufregung hat sie die ganze Zeit geredet und damit den ganzen Raum über die Herkunft vielfältiger Nachnamen aufgeklärt. 

“Fertig!”, verkündet Claudia freudig und zeigt Connor ihren neu gewonnen Ausweis, “Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben!”

“Ich auch nicht, Schwesterchen”, stimmt ihr Chloe zu und schenkt ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. 

“Schwestern!”, ruft Cathy von hinten und zieht die anderen Beiden in eine lockere Umarmung. 

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtet er sie dabei wie sie sich stolz ihre Ausweise präsentieren, als wären sie nicht zusammen drinnen gewesen. Er mag sie um sich zu haben, ja, sie mögen manchmal laut und anstrengend sein, aber ihre fröhliche und unschuldige Art ist einfach zu liebenswürdig. Vielleicht sollte er Elijah bei Gelegenheit danken sich aus allem weitgehend herausgehalten zu haben. Er weiß viele nennen ihn selbstsüchtig deswegen, aber wer weiß was passiert wäre, wenn er den Mund aufgemacht hätte, außerdem waren so zumindest sie in Sicherheit. 

“Wir sollten los, Miss Claudia Kamski”, unterbricht Connor die Mädchen und bekommt ein breites Grinsen von Angesprochener: “Komme, Connor Anderson.”

Sie verabschieden sich knapp bei Cathy und Chloe, bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf zu CyberLife machen. 

Die Fahrt ist still, so wie Claudia und er. Von den Schwestern ist sie die Jüngste, dennoch legt sie von allen am meisten Ruhe an den Tag. Chloe mit ihren bald achtzehn Jahren mag zwar ebenso nicht direkt laut sein, doch sie ist sehr viel schelmischer als man ihrem unschuldigen Gesicht zu trauen würde. Cathy ist gerade mal ein Jahr jünger als Chloe, und damit zwei älter als Claudia, allerdings lauter und lebhafter als einige Kinder, denen Connor bisher über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ihm erscheint es immer noch absurd wie viel älter sie eigentlich sind als er. 

Sie verabschieden sich flüchtig als sie am Tower ankommen. Claudia fährt nach oben, während er den Fahrstuhl nach unten nimmt. Elijah meinte, er übernimmt kurzfristig die Unterrichtsstunde für ihn. In der Theorie zwar eine gute Lösung, aber alleine an dem entgeisterten Blick einiger Ausgewählter kann Connor erkennen, dass sie es bereuen sich jemals über ihn beschwert zu haben. Mit einem Schmunzeln setzt er sich in die letzte Reihe um selbst Elijah für eine halbe Stunde zuzuhören wie er über die Wirkungsweise von Thirium philosophiert. 

Hin und wieder treffen sich ihre Blicke, worauf Connor ihn stets höflich anlächelt ohne einen Indikator abzugeben, ob er sich nun gut oder schlecht macht.

Betroffen schleichen die Techniker aus dem Raum als hätten sie Angst irgendjemandens Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es tut ihm fast leid, dass von allen Kursen gerade der Montagskurs das Los gezogen hat von Elijah unterrichtet werden zu müssen. Von allen fünf Kursen ist dieser der Leistungsschwächste und braucht besonders viel Zuwendung. Zumindest kann er darauf hoffen, dass sie ihn von nun an zu schätzen wissen. 

“Du hast mehr Geduld als gut für dich ist. Das sind Idioten!”, beschwert sich Elijah über seine Angestellten, als der Letzte aus dem Raum ist und sie allein sind.

“Nicht alle können einen IQ von 171 haben oder eine weiterentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz sein?”, verteidigt Connor seine Schüler, “Sie lernen schnell. Ihre Grundausbildung ist nur katastrophal, aber das ist nicht zwingend ihre Schuld.”

“Es sind ahnungslose Idioten, Connor”, korrigiert ihn sein Vorgesetzter trocken und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme. Er hat ja recht, dennoch! 

“Ja, aber es sind meine ahnungslosen Idioten!”, gesteht Connor mit einem hilflosen Lächeln, “Ich mache aus ihnen schon noch etwas.”

“Wie du meinst”, antwortet Elijah kopfschüttelnd, während er mit Connor im Schlepptau hoch in sein Büro fährt.  
Oben angekommen, gehen sie in sein Büro um den Vertrag endgültig anzupassen.

“Also vollständiger Name?”, fragt Elijah enthusiastisch es schnell hinter sich zu haben.

“Connor Anderson”, antwortet Connor nach einer Sekunde. Er wird sich wohl noch an den neuen Namen gewöhnen müssen. 

Sein Chef lächelt ihn wissend an, als hätte er es schon im November gewusst und vermutlich hat er das. Es war jetzt zugegeben nicht die abwegigste Entscheidung. 

Nach dem Namen gleichen sie noch zwei, drei andere Feinheiten an, bevor der Vertrag endgültig vollständig ist und abgeheftet werden kann.

Für einen Moment überlegt Connor ob er eine Ausrede finden kann, um nicht früher in die Pause zu gehen und damit unnötig mehr Zeit mit Elijah verbringen zu müssen. Allerdings fällt ihm nichts ein was er sagen könnte und irgendwie ist ihm heute auch nicht danach dem Anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hin und wieder ist er eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Gesellschaft, wenn sie denn beide wollen und nicht wie meist anfangen zu streiten. 

“Wieso eigentlich Bruder?”, fragt Connor als sie in der Cafeteria ankommen. 

Elijah wirft ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, bevor er leicht mit den Schultern zuckt und antwortet: “Weil sie es so beschlossen haben. Ich hab nur unterschrieben, wobei ich alles andere etwas seltsam gefunden hätte.”

“Die Klatschblätter werden sicher enttäuscht sein zu hören, dass sie falsch lagen”, stellt er fest und bringt Elijah damit leise zum Lachen. Es gilt als allgemein anerkannt in der Tratschpresse, dass er zumindest zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit mit Chloe geschlafen hat. Es gibt mehr als ein Interview mit ihm, wo er peinlich berührt und sehr verstört versucht zu erklären, dass das nie der Fall war und sein wird. 

“Oder sie halten es für eine Cover-up-Story”, grummelt Elijah leicht genervt, daran erinnert zu werden, während er ein Stück von seiner obligatorischen Mittagsorange isst. 

Seit sie angefangen haben gemeinsam Mittagspause zu machen, hat er jeden einzelnen Tag eine Orange gegessen und einen Tee dazu getrunken. Er hat beschlossen nichts dazu zu sagen, solang er sich nicht selbst vergiftet soll es nicht seine Sorge sein. Elijah ist schließlich erwachsen. 

“Ich beneide euch übrigens kein bisschen”, gesteht Connor und bringt sein Gegenüber erneut leicht zum Lächeln. 

“Wieso kann ich mir das zu gut vorstellen?”, fragt Elijah in den Raum und wirft ihm einen geschlagen Blick zu. 

Ausnahmsweise unterhalten sie sich die Pause durch ohne dabei in einem Streit aus zu arten oder auf einer sauren Note auseinander zu gehen. Es überrascht Connor jedes Mal wie gut mit ihm auskommen sein kann, wenn er nicht ständig seine nervigen Fragen stellt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Connor hat endlich eine Routine in seiner Arbeit gefunden und ist nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt uuuuund sie reden! Nicht viel und meistens streiten sie sich, aber sie reden! 
> 
> Fun Fact: Elijah hat am Telefon gelacht, weil Chloe kurz zuvor meinte, dass bestimmt gleich Connor anrufen wird um sich zu entschuldigen, weil er ins Rathaus muss. 
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist eher Fahrservice aka ich hatte damals einen schlechten Tag und jetzt existiert es und bleibt.XD


	19. Faszination 'Fisch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIIISCHE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ähm, wir haben alle frei, also hier das nächste Kapitel, bevor ich mich in Animal Crossing verliereXD

“Kannst du nicht einmal den Mund aufmachen und einfach sagen was dich stört?”, beschwert sich Elijah entnervt. 

“Meinetwegen. Wie wär’s wenn ich damit anfange, dass ich deinetwegen bei denen arbeiten muss, die mich manipuliert und missbraucht haben, die meinen Vater entführt und als Geisel genommen haben und zur Krönung versucht haben mich fern zu steuern!”, feuert Connor kühl zurück, “Du willst wissen warum ich dir nicht vertraue? Dreimal darfst du raten!”

“Schon klar, CyberLife ist das Letzte und du bist wütend auf mich deswegen, aber ich kann es gottverdammt nochmal nicht ändern!”, verteidigt er sich aufgebracht, “Du kannst mich nicht ewig für die Fehler anderer verantwortlich machen!”

Zu seiner Überraschung hält Connor tatsächlich inne, anstelle ihn weiter an zu fauchen. 

“Das ist nicht der Punkt”, stellt sein Gegenüber schließlich fest, während ein humor- und tonloses Lachen ihm entweicht, “Der Punkt ist, dass alles falsch war und nichts richtig. Ich habe CyberLife in meiner Naivität vertraut und sie haben es benutzt. Wie soll ich dir vertrauen, wenn alles woran ich bei dir denke der Konzern ist, der an allem Schuld ist.”

Natürlich begründet er wieder mit CyberLife. Alles hängt damit zusammen, aber was soll er machen. Er kann schlecht seinen Namen von der Firma trennen. Wieso kann er ihm nicht einfach zuhören. 

Er setzt an ihn zu hinterfragen wie lang er noch Schmollen will als ihm Connors Blick auffällt. Seine Haltung ist angespannt wie immer wenn sie streiten, aber sein Blick. Sein Blick ist anders. Normalerweise ist er starr und kühl, vollkommen bewusst gewählt um ihn einzuschüchtern und zugegeben in den meisten Fällen funktioniert es recht gut. 

Aktuell jedoch ist er unstetig, fast schon suchend. Er ist nicht mehr wütend, sondern hilflos. Er weiß auch nicht weiter. Connor kann ihm nicht vertrauen, selbst wenn wirklich wollte. Für ihn oder zumindest einem Teil von ihm wird er immer die Person sein, die ihn zurück zu jenen gezwungen hat, die ihn missbraucht haben. Er lässt an ihm nicht seinen Frust aus. Er reagiert aus Angst. Angst, davor wieder so benutzt zu werden, davor wieder verraten zu werden, davor ihm und ultimativ CyberLife erneut etwas zu geben, was sie so rigoros ihm zu fürchten gelehrt haben. 

Er seufzt leis in sich hinein. So kommen sie nicht weiter. Connor wird ihn nie wirklich vertrauen lernen, solang er nicht Distanz zwischen sich als Person und sich als CEO bringt. 

Das erklärt, wieso Connor zu Silvester so viel zugänglicher gewirkte. In dem Moment konnte er für einen Augenblick CyberLife und alles was ihn damit verbindet vergessen. 

Sein Gegenüber konnte ihn vermutlich zum ersten Mal als Person sehen und nicht nur als die Verkörperung von etwas was er so sehr zu hassen gelernt hat. 

“Wenn der Ort das Problem ist, dann lass uns etwas unternehmen und ich zeig dir, dass ich anders bin?”, schlägt er versöhnlich nach einer viel zu langen Pause vor. 

Er braucht sein Vertrauen. Wie soll er aktiv mit den Androiden zusammenarbeiten, wenn schon ihr Bindeglied keinen Funken an Vertrauen in ihn setzt? Außerdem gibt es wirklich keinen Grund für Connor ihm nicht zu trauen. 

Er kann seinem Gegenüber den inneren Kampf förmlich ansehen, bevor er sich mit einem leisen ‘Meinetwegen’ umdreht. 

“Sage mir einfach Bescheid wann und wo”, ergänzt Connor schließlich noch als er den Raum verlässt. Seine Stimme schwächer als sonst, fast müde. Es muss für ihn anstrengender sein hier zu sein, als Elijah dachte.

Er kann nicht sagen wie lang er desorientiert in seinem Büro auf und abgelaufen ist, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl fallen lässt und in Gedanken die letzte reichliche Viertelstunde durchgeht. 

Sie hatten sich die letzte Tage relativ gut verstanden oder zumindest besser als im Vorjahr. Connor war trotz der Verbesserung immer noch die meiste Zeit Meilen von einem freundschaftlichen Umgang entfernt. Die echten Gespräche, die sie geführt haben, kann er an einer Hand abzählen. 

Elijah seufzt tief. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Schon als Jason dazu kam, hätte er einfach dazwischen gehen sollen. Connor wollte noch nie mit ihm oder über ihn reden. Wieso hat er nicht einfach seinen Mund gehalten? Andererseits hätte er dann je herausgefunden, dass sein Problem tiefer geht als ein bisschen Unmut? Vermutlich nicht, wie er ihn kennt. 

“Elijah?”, unterbricht Claudias sanfte Stimme seinen aufgewühlten Kopf, “Ich habe einen Tee für dich.”

Nur am Rande merkt er wie sie weiter rein kommt und ihm eine Tasse vor die Nase stellt.

“Danke, Claudia”, nuschelt er abwesend, “Kennst du zufällig irgendwelche Interessen von Connor? Außer mir Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten, mein ich.” 

Seine Schwester lehnt sich leicht gegen die Tischkante als sie sich einen Moment weg dreht und aus dem Fenster schaut.

“Fische, zumindest hat er sich mal ein Buch darüber gekauft”, wirft sie ein, bevor sie sich mit einem neugierigen Lächeln zudreht, “Wieso eigentlich?~”

“Weil ich etwas brauche, wofür er sich interessiert?”, antwortet er in einer Gegenfrage. Er will wirklich nicht langtrapend erklären, wieso genau er mit ihm etwas unternehmen will. Sie würde nur wieder falsche Schlüsse ziehen, wie immer sobald er Connor auch nur in einem Satz andeutet. Er will einfach nur ihr Arbeitsverhältnis verbessern, mehr ist da nicht. 

Natürlich lässt sich Claudia nicht so einfach abspeisen. Stur verschränkt sie die Arme vor sich und schaut mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen auf ihn herab.

Mit einem Seufzen erklärt er notgedrungen: “Er kann mir nicht vertrauen, weil er mich zu stark mit CyberLife verbindet. Kurz gesagt, ich muss ihn dazu bekommen mich mit etwas anderem zu verbinden um effektiv mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu können.”

“Oder einfach, dir ist es wichtig, dass er dir vertraut, also möchtest du mit ihm etwas unternehme was ihm Spaß macht”, dreht Claudia ihm wie erwartet das Wort im Munde um, während sie anfängt ihn wieder so an zu lächeln wie sie es immer tun, wenn er irgendetwas zu Connor sagt. Wieso lässt er sie überhaupt noch an seinen Gedanken teilhaben, wenn sie sowieso schon ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen haben. 

“Du weißt, dass es nicht darum geht!”, widerspricht er, obwohl er weiß, dass es sinnlos ist, “Ich habe nur keine Lust mehr, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit mit ihm diskutieren zu müssen.”

Gott sei Dank, erbarmt sich Claudia ihn nicht weiter mit ihren Annahmen zu behelligen, anstelle strahlt sie ihn an wie eine stolze Mutter und stößt sich vom Tisch ab um zu gehen.

“Kannst du bitte schauen ob wir in den kommenden Tagen einen freien Nachmittag finden?”, bittet er sie nach einem Moment des Haderns. Er hat wirklich keine Lust irgendwohin zu gehen am Wochenende, viel zu voll, außerdem ist es Connor sicher auch lieber nicht in einer Menschenmasse gefangen zu sein. 

Claudia nickt ihm mit einem verstehenden Lächeln zu und lässt ihn allein mit seiner eigentlich Arbeit, der er eigentlich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nach gehen sollte. Wie er diese ganze Bürokratie hasst.

Er hat gerade mal ein Dokument abgearbeitet, als er die Nachricht von Claudia bekommt, dass sie nächsten Montag ab Mittag Zeit haben. Er überprüft schnell ob alles auch wirklich passt und er keine anderen Termine hat, unwahrscheinlich, aber man weiß ja nie, bevor er Connor davon in Kenntnis setzt. Seine Reaktion ist erwartet mager.

Er liebt seine Schwestern. Er liebt sie wirklich. Allerdings allein für Dinge wie diese wünschte er, er hätte sie damals einfach rausgeworfen, anstelle sie mit offenen Armen zu begrüßen. 

Er wollte mit ihm an einem Wochentag gehen, weil es leerer sein würde als an Wochenenden. Aber, nein, Claudia muss von allen Tagen Valentinstag auswählen. Abgesehen von der eher unangenehmen Konnotation, die Connor hoffentlich einfach ignorieren wird, kann er vergessen, dass sie ihre Ruhe haben wird. Von allen Tagen im Jahr scheint gerade der 14. Februar, der zu sein, wo die Menschen aufwachen und sich daran erinnern, dass sie ja eigentlich in Beziehungen leben und vielleicht mal wieder Zeit mit ihren Partnern verbringen sollten. 

Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht wundern, warum er heute keine wichtigen Termine hatte. 

“Geh ich recht in der Annahme, dass Claudia den Tag ausgesucht hat?”, erkundigt Connor sich mit einem belustigten Lächeln. Zumindest scheint er es mit Humor zu nehmen, stellt Elijah ungewollt erleichtert fest, während er weiter genervt aus dem Fenster schaut.

“Ja”, grummelt er in sich hinein, “Ich versteh das ganze Konzept von Valentinstag nicht. ‘Ein Tag um die Liebe zu feiern’ wen interessiert’s? Wer in einer Beziehung ist sollte immer dankbar sein und den Rest juckt es eh nicht.”

“Es gibt Schlimmeres was man feiern könnte”, widerspricht Connor unbedarft, während er die vorbeiziehenden Leute bei ihrem Treiben beobachtet, “Sie feiern jeden Schwachsinn, warum nicht auch die Liebe?”

“Bezeichnest du Liebe gerade als Schwachsinn?”, hinterfragt Elijah gekünstelt empört. Wundern würde es ihn ehrlicherweise nicht. Wenn man sich anschaut was mache ‘aus Liebe’ tun, kommt man schneller als einem lieb ist zu dem Resultat, dass es eine Form der Idiotie ist. Er hat es nie verstanden, was Menschen unter Liebe definieren und er bezweifelt stark, dass er es je noch lernen wird. Liebe ist einfach nicht für ihn bestimmt. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn Connor ähnlich verwirrt von der ganzen Sache ist. Liebe ist mit Sicherheit etwas, was er viel zu wenig in den vergangen fast vier Jahren seiner Existenz erfahren hat. 

“Liebe ist wohl eine der Haupttriebfedern einer Person, unabhängig welcher Art, aber wieso müssen Menschen immer auf alles so viele Regel und Erwartungen legen?”, antwortet Connor irritiert, “Ich verstehe nicht, wieso immer alles so kompliziert sein muss.”  
“Weil es sonst zu einfach wäre”, scherzt Elijah leicht, “An deiner Stelle würde ich es gar nicht versuchen zu verstehen. Ich für meinen Teil bin bisher ganz gut zurecht gekommen.”

Keine Minute später kommen sie am Aquarium an und er hat keinen Grund so nervös zu sein. Den ganzen Tag hat er es bisher geschafft Ruhe zu bewahren und jetzt fängt er an sich Sorgen zu machen, dass es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee war?   
“Wollen wir?”, erkundigt Elijah sich weniger enthusiastisch klingend als erhofft, “Bevor du fragst, ja, dass war ebenfalls der Vorschlag meiner Schwestern.”

“Fische haben etwas faszinierendes”, gesteht Connor mit einem Hauch eines Lächelns, “Geh voran.”

Elijah bemüht sich ernsthaft seine Erleichterung nicht zu sehr durchscheinen zu lassen. Claudia hatte wirklich recht. Connor lässt sich für etwas so simples wie Fische begeistern. Irgendwie ist das fast niedlich. Er wünschte er könnte in so etwas einfachem wie einem Fisch Freude finden.

Mit zügigen Schritten schreiten sie in Richtung des Gebäudes. Er mag sein den Großteil seines Lebens in Michigan verbracht haben, aber an die Kälte im Winter wird er sich nicht gewöhnen können. 

Im Inneren ist es wie erhofft deutlich wärmer und voller als erwartet. Wenn man einmal etwas plant, aber nagut. Elijah wird damit leben müssen und hoffen, dass ihn niemand mit Brille und dunklen Kapuzenpullover erkennt oder zumindest sich nicht traut ihn anzusprechen. 

Allerdings ein Blick in den Raum lässt vermuten, dass sie ihre Ruhe haben sollten. Überall hüpfen junge wie alte Paare herum, die nur Augen für sich haben. Ausnahmsweise sollte er sicher sein vor unangenehmen Konfrontationen. 

“Elijah?”, holt ihn Connor mit gedämpften Ton zurück in die Realität. Er streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, während er in der anderen seine Jacke hält. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns kann er ihm folgen und gibt ihm seine Jacke. 

Connor ist nur einen Augenblick fort, bevor sie sich zusammen zum Einlass begeben. 

Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass man sie mit einem Paar verwechselt an einem Tag wie diesen, dennoch bringt es ihn einen Moment aus den Konzept als ihm die zugegeben recht junge Verkäuferin ‘viel Spaß mit seinem Schatz’ wünscht. 

“Du bist dir im Klaren, dass ich vollkommen dazu in der Lage bin für mich selbst zu bezahlen?”, zischt Connor eingeschnappt, wobei Elijah mittlerweilen zu unterscheiden weiß, ob er wirklich verärgert ist oder einfach nur sein Stolz nicht zulässt einen Gefallen kommentarlos anzunehmen. Heute ist es ausnahmsweise letzteres. 

“Und ich habe dich hierher eingeladen”, widerspricht er spielerisch, “Außerdem kann ich dir versichern, dass mich ein paar Dollar nicht in eine finanzielle Krise stürzen werden. Akzeptiere es einfach.”

Connor presst einen Moment genervt die Lippen zusammen, bevor er mit einem Seufzen aufgibt und ihm ins Innere folgt. 

Wie immer herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen. Wieso sollte sich auch Connors Interesse an einem Gespräch ändern nur, weil er ihn raus in ein Aquarium gezerrt hat? Elijah seufzt stumm. Er wird sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen, dass er nicht von sich aus redet, außer er ist einmal aller zehn Jahre in einer seiner Redelaunen. 

Hin und wieder schaut er vom Aquarium zu Connor, welcher entspannt neben ihm steht und die Arme locker hinter sich verschränkt hat. Seine Augen folgen gedankenverloren den schwimmenden Tieren und das entspannte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zerstreut auch den letzten Zweifel daran, dass es genau die richtige Wahl war ihn hierher zu bringen. Es ist auch nicht zu laut, obwohl es recht voll ist. 

Er muss sich jedes Mal zwingen ihn nicht anzustarren. Er hat ihn noch nie so entspannt erlebt. Was so ein Ortswechsel alles bewirken kann? 

In CyberLife trägt er immer dieselbe stoische Maske, die nur gelegentlich von einem wohl platzierten strengen Blick oder einem überlegenen Lächeln unterbrochen wird. In jedem Augenblick, mag er auch noch so wütend sein, wirkt er als hätte er sich und seine Mimik unter perfekter Kontrolle. Es ist beängstigend wie gut er darin ist, so zu tun als würde ihn nichts interessieren. Er hat zwar über die Zeit gelernt Connors Körpersprache auch so zu lesen, aber die Hälfte der Zeit hat er immer noch keine Ahnung was in seinem schlauen Kopf eigentlich so wirklich vorgeht. 

“Du magst Fische wirklich sehr”, stellt Elijah fasziniert fest, “Gibt es einen Grund dahinter?”

Connor dreht sich nicht zu ihm, als er gedankenverloren den Kopf schüttelt: “Nicht wirklich. Sie sind so vielfältig und ich mag ihre Leichtigkeit. Sie gleiten so scheinbar mühelos dahin, als wäre Schwerkraft und Gewicht etwas was für sie nicht gilt.”

“Wie Vögel durch die Luft”, vergleicht Elijah, doch bekommt erneut ein Kopfschüttel zur Antwort, dieses Mal wendet sich ihm sein Gesprächspartner sogar zu.

“Vögel müssen sich anstrengen um in der Luft zu bleiben. Fische treiben nur so dahin”, erläutert Connor weiter, während er sich wieder ein paar Anemonenfischen zudreht, “Sie sind so beneidenswert friedlich.”

Elijah kann ihm nur zustimmen, als er wortlos seinem Blick folgt. Es stimmt es hat etwas beruhigendes ihnen beim Schwimmen zu zu sehen. Allerdings ist es auch extrem deprimierend all die bunten Rifffische zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ein Großteil von ihnen nur noch dank solcher Aquarien existieren. Es ist ihre Schuld, ob sie es nun wahrhaben wollen oder nicht. Sie haben ihre Lebensgrundlage, ihre kleine, feine Nische, zerstört, nur weil sie zu träge sind um etwas an ihrer Lebensweise zu ändern. 

Connor scheint sich ausnahmsweise darüber keine Gedanken zu machen, wo er doch sonst immer so einen Hang zum Negativen hat. Andererseits es ist nicht seine Schuld. Wieso sollte er sich mit ihren Fehlern belasten? Im Grunde kann es ihm sogar vollkommen egal sein, seine Spezies ist künstlich erschaffen und nahezu unabhängig davon was mit Flora und Fauna passiert. Sie können auch weiterleben, wenn es für die Menschheit zu unbequem wird. 

Ein leises Seufzen holt ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

“Ausnahmsweise ist es wohl an meiner Stelle zu fragen was los ist?”, fragt Connor mit einem einseitigen Lächeln und einem mitfühlenden Blick. Nur für einen Moment kann er Blickkontakt halten, bevor er sich abwendet.

“Ich frage mich nur wie viele Fischarten wir in unserer Selbstsucht ausgerottet haben ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken”, erklärt er melancholisch. Er sollte nicht die Stimmung mit irgendwelchen düsteren Gedanken vermiesen, aber er kann ihn unmöglich anlügen. Connor würde es merken und dann wäre er nur wieder verärgert. Er hasst es angelogen zu werden. Außerdem ist sein Blick viel zu sanft und geduldig, als dass er irgendetwas weniger als die Wahrheit verdient. 

Jason ist echt verdammt gut darin geworden über die Jahre sie menschlich erscheinen zu lassen. 

“Die bessere Frage ist, was können wir tun, damit es nicht noch mehr werden”, korrigiert Connor aufbauen sanft, aber ernsthaft, “Wir können nicht zurückholen was verloren ist, aber wir können das was noch da ist so gut es geht bewahren.”

Elijah spürt seinen Blick auf sich, weiß, dass er antworten sollte, aber irgendetwas hält ihn auf.

“Elijah, wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, nur die Zukunft liegt uns frei zu formen”, erinnert ihn seine Begleitung mit einem Satz, der so auch eins zu eins von Carl kommen könnte. Wie schafft er es immer wieder in der Gesellschaft von Leuten zu landen, die auf jeden seiner negativen Gedanken einen weisen Spruch parat haben?

“Können wir das?”, hinterfragt er zweifelnd. Nur flüchtig huscht sein Blick zu Connor, der ihn immer noch geduldig beobachtet. 

“Es wäre nur in eurem eigenen Interesse”, merkt sein Gesprächspartner unbedarft an, “Menschen sind träge und mögen keine Veränderungen. Es mag albern klingen, aber es braucht jemanden wie Markus. Er konnte ein Volk an Sklaven zu einem friedlichen Protest bewegen. So jemand sollte auch die Menschheit dazu motivieren können ihre Zukunft zu sichern.”

“Ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher wie er das durchgezogen bekommen hat”, gesteht er leise, “Es war im gleichen Maße clever wie lebensmüde von dir bei CyberLife einzubrechen.”

“Personenkult, etwas Geschick und eine gehörige Portion Glück”, erklärt Connor fast gelangweilt, “Und glaube mir, hätte es einen anderen Weg gegeben, wäre ich ihn gegangen.” 

“Ich frage mich was passiert wäre, wenn Markus nicht ein Pasifit und Menschenfreund von Herzen wäre”, wirft Elijah ein. Connor wirkt nicht, als hätte er eine besonders positive Meinung über Markus und Jericho. Welches Vorgehen hätte er an seiner Stelle gewählt? Hätte er die direkte Konfrontation gesucht oder hätte er einen anderen subtileren Weg gefunden? 

“Ein Blutbad. Ein absolutes Blutbad”, antwortet Connor trocken, zu trocken, um nicht bereits mindestens einmal intensiv darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Sein Gesprächspartner schlingt die Arme um sich, als er versucht irgendeinen negativen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er hätte ihn nicht fragen sollen. 

Hilflos schaut er sich nach einer Ablenkung um und findet nur Aquarien und unzählige Fische vor.

“Connor?”, fragt er mit einem möglichst leichten Ton, “Wie heißt dieser Fisch?” 

Er zeigt auf den ersten Fisch der ihm vor die Nase schwimmt und ignoriert geflissentlich die Infotafeln neben dem Becken. 

“Das ist ein Leoparden-Drückerfisch, ursprünglich beheimatet im indischen und pazifischen Ozean, gilt aber als gefährdet”, antwortet Angesprochener lehrbuchhaft als er seinem plötzlichen Themenwechsel folgen kann. 

Unausgesprochen macht es sich Elijah zur Aufgabe Connor nach jeden zweiten Fisch zu fragen, der sein Interesse weckt. Es überrascht ihn nicht sonderlich, dass ihm seine Begleitung nahezu jeden Fisch bestimmen kann, abgesehen von einigen Fischen, die sich nur im Verhalten und ihrer Genetik unterscheiden. Nur ganz am Rande bekommt er mit wie ihn eine ältere Dame dümmlich, wissend anlächelt als hätte sie auch nur einen Hauch einer Ahnung was ihm durch den Kopf geht. 

“Es gibt hier unerwartet viele, verschiedene Fische”, stellt er fest und setzt sich auf eine der freien Bänke.

“Es gibt eben Unmengen an verschiedenen Fischen”, kontert Connor heiter und setzt sich unerwarteter Weise neben ihn, “Warst du schon mal in einem Aquarium?”

“Nein, in meiner Schulzeit bin ich irgendwie daran vorbeigekommen und meine sonstige Freizeit habe ich mit lesen und basteln verbracht”, erklärt er mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme, “Ich habe vermutlich nicht viel mehr von Detroit und der Welt gesehen als du, Connor.”

“Wenn man bedenkt, dass du in den letzten zehn Jahren alle Zeit der Welt gehabt hättest”, wirft sein Gesprächspartner zweifelnd ein. Elijah kann nur mit den Schultern zucken und erklären, dass er lieber Zuhause ist. Er hat nicht wirklich eine Erklärung warum er nie rausgeht, außer gesteigertes Desinteresse.

“Mir geht es ähnlich wie dir. Mir wird der Trubel auch schnell zu viel”, gesteht er nach einer Pause. Connor lächelt ihn nur mitfühlend an, anstelle zu antworten. Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, dass letzte Mal, dass er ein öffentliches Ereignis, mehr oder weniger freiwillig besucht hat, war eine von Carls Ausstellungen und die Silvesterfeier, auf der er aber nur war, weil Chloe ihn hin gezerrt hat. 

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen, allerdings ist sie angenehm, nicht wie sonst. Er genießt die Ruhe für einen Moment, bis sein Blick auf einen der recht überfüllten Bereiche fällt, das Haibecken. Ohne zweiten Gedanken packt er Connor sanft am Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit sich in Richtung des Haibereiches. Von allen Fischen fand er sie immer am spannendsten, vielleicht gerade, weil viele Angst vor ihnen haben. Rifffische sind zwar auch hübsch anzusehen und teilweise wirklich exotische Gesellen, aber Haie sind ihm irgendwie trotzdem lieber, nicht so aufgeregt in ihrem Aussehen. 

Connor läuft die meiste Zeit eher hinter ihm als neben ihm, aber an seinem Lächeln kann er erkennen, dass er auch seine Freunde an den Tieren hat. Er mag Fische wirklich oder generell Tiere? Wenn er sich recht erinnert, hatte er auch einmal sehr vertraut über den Hund gesprochen, den sein Vater sein Eigen nennt. Wirklich überraschen würde es ihn nicht. Es scheint recht weit verbreitet unter Androiden tierlieb zu sein. 

Er ist nicht sicher, wie lange sie den Tieren schweigend beim Schwimmen zugesehen haben, bevor sie wieder in Richtung des Riffbereiches gehen und ins Reden kommen. 

Dieses Mal kommen sie wieder zurück zu ihrer Arbeit und dem aktuellen generellen Fortschritt. Es ist erschreckend wie ungezwungen und offen Connor redet, wenn er denn mal entspannt ist und sich mehr oder minder sicher fühlt. 

Erstmals erwähnt er Dinge, die Elijah schon vor Monaten durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Er hatte nur erwartet, dass wenn sie auf den Tisch kommen, er sie ihm ausreden muss. Überraschenderweise ist Connor sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Arterhaltung zwar wichtig, aber noch viel zu heikel ist. 

Ebenfalls interessant ist die Problematik mit den Kindern. Er stimmt ihm vollkommen zu, dass es ausgesprochen unmoralisch wäre sie für immer zu zwingen Kinder zu sein. Auch wenn manche Menschen davon träumen, er wollte nicht gezwungen sein für immer ein Kind zu sein. 

Abschließend dazu gehen sie fließend über zu dem aktuell relevantesten Thema: Tiere. 

Gesetzlich ist es immer noch ein Grauzone, selbst die Entwicklung der elektronischen Bienen ist im besten Fall ein Grenzfall, weil die Regierung selbst darum gebeten hat, obwohl das ebenfalls vor der Revolution war. Laut Connor soll Markus das Thema zwar angesprochen haben, aber viel mehr als ein Schulterzucken kam nicht zurück. Seiner Aussage nach werden sie nicht drumrum kommen selbst ihr Anliegen an zu bringen. 

Er hält es für Zeitverschwendung offensichtlich interessiert es sie nicht, aber wenn sie mit jemanden von ihnen sprechen wollen, können sie sich gerne mit Connor herumärgern und dankbar sein, dass nicht er normalerweise die Verhandlungen führt. 

“Das war ein überraschend, angenehmer Ausflug, Elijah”, bedankt sich Connor mit einem schwachen Lächeln, als sie wieder im Foyer sind. 

“Ebenso”, stimmt Elijah zu und meint es genauso, “So unausstehlich bin ich doch gar nicht.”

“Darüber lässt sich streiten, aber du bemühst dich”, widerspricht sein Gegenüber ohne Biss, “Ich bin froh zugesagt zu haben.”

Er bemüht sich ernsthaft beleidigt auszusehen, allerdings kann er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wie kann der Ort so einen Unterschied in Connors Gemütslage machen? Er wird es wohl nie wirklich verstehen. 

Ihre Verabschiedung ist knapp als sie sich auf den Weg Nachhause machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist mein go to Kapitel, wenn ich schlechte Laune habe.... Die Beiden haben einen ganzen Nachmittag miteinander verbracht ohne sich anzufeinden. Kann es noch jemand nicht glauben? 
> 
> Die Verkäuferin bin sowas von ich, da gibt es keinen anderen Weg und es tut mir leid Elijah, aber ich glaube, dass musstest du hören. 
> 
> Funfact zum "Leoparden-Drückerfisch" : In meiner Abizeit haben einige vor größeren Klausuren immer geschwänzt (oder sich immer wieder rausgeredet um einen Vortrag nicht zu halten), weshalb ich ihn zum Totemtier meines Jahrgangs erklärt habe.


	20. Willkommen im Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Gesicht.

Natürlich haben Markus und Simon den wohl klicheehaftesten Weg möglich genommen um zusammen zu kommen. North erzählt ihm in voller Leidenschaft wie Simon Markus erst in ein Kunstmuseum eingeladen hat und dieser ihn dann während eines Spaziergangs bei Sonnenuntergang gefragt hat ob sie zusammen sein wollen. 

Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass man über eine Viertelstunde darüber reden könnte, aber kombiniert mit Norths theatralischen Ausschmückungen wird aus der eigentlich einfachen Geschichte ein Gesamtkunstwerk. 

Es ist schön sie so heiter darüber reden zu hören. Er wüsste nicht, was er machen sollte, wenn sie Liebeskummer hätte. Von dem ganzen Streit, den es unausweichlich geben würde deswegen. Es reicht schon, wenn Josh und er nicht miteinander auskommen.

“...Und das ist die Geschichte wie mein Bruder mit einem der heißesten Androiden hier zusammengekommen ist”, beendet North ihre Erzählung mit einem Lächeln, “Hast du etwas unternommen? Oder saßt du auch nur rum wie ich?”

Ich war mit meinem Chef auf einen ‘hier schau ich bin kein Monster’ Ausflug, klingt sicher gut. Claudia hat ihm den Tag danach nochmal bestätigt, dass sie absichtlich den 14. Februar gewählt hat um Elijah zu ärgern. Sie meinte, er wüsste wieso, obwohl er dies irgendwie bezweifelt, aber das ist nicht sein Problem. 

Er beschönigt etwas seinen ersten Gedanken und erzählt ihr von seinem Ausflug mit Elijah. North lacht ihm viel zu sehr über den Zufall, aber wie er festgestellt hat, nehmen die Androiden in Jericho Valentinstag viel ernster, als er dachte. Er ist nicht wirklich ein Freund von der Idee, dass Claudia und ihre Schwestern versuchen könnten ihn mit Elijah zu verkuppeln. Eine Beziehung ist wohl das Letzte was er aktuell braucht. Er muss erstmal sein eigenes Chaos in den Griff bekommen, bevor er sich um das anderer kümmert. 

“Hat es wenigstens etwas gebracht?”, fragt North nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hat, “Kannst du ihm etwas mehr vertrauen?”

“Seh ich für dich wie jemand aus, der sich leicht überzeugen lässt?”, hinterfragt er rhetorisch und zieht gekünstelt die Augenbrauen hoch. Wieder lacht sie auf und schenkt ihm ein breites Grinsen. Im Augenwinkel bemerkt er einen stillen Beobachter, der verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. Vielleicht ging es ihr die letzten Tage doch nicht so gut. 

“Schön zu sehen, dass du heute wieder gute Laune hast, North”, begrüßt Simon sie als Angesprochene wieder etwas beruhigt hat und erschreckt sie damit merklich. 

Augenblicklich fällt ihr Lachen und ihre Körperhaltung wird einen Deut angespannter. So friedlich wie sie es ihm vorgespielt hat, ist also doch nicht alles. 

Simon atmet einmal tief durch und trifft suchend Connors Blick. Unbeteiligt wendet er sich ab, natürlich könnte er ihm erklären was ihr Problem ist, aber North ist eine Freundin und Freunde sollten zueinander halten. 

“Markus will mit uns allen die nächsten Schritte planen”, erklärt Simon sein Auftauchen, “Kommt ihr?”

Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken stehen sie auf und begeben sich in Richtung des Konferenzraumes in dem sie sich mit Markus treffen. 

Connor kommt sich in ihren Reihen noch falscher vor als bei den Meetings in CyberLife und dort fühlt er sich schon fehl am Platz. Besonders schwer wird es jedes Mal, wenn er den Spielverderber spielen darf und wieder Mal eine ihre Ideen zerschlagen muss, weil sie einfach nicht so für CyberLife funktionieren würden. Er hasst es die Seite des Konzerns ergreifen zu müssen und das nicht nur, weil Josh es jedes Mal als Vorlage nutzt um Misstrauen gegen ihn zu streuen. 

Es nervt, dass sie deswegen jedes Mal eine riesige Diskussion anfangen. Connor könnte es nicht egaler sein, was der Andere über ihn zu sagen hat. Sein Ego ist nicht so instabil, dass ein paar bösartige Kommentare ihn aus der Bahn werfen.

Er wünschte sie könnten sie alle einfach ignorieren wie sinnlosen Schall. Wenn er besonders schlechte Laune hat, ist er manchmal versucht Elijah oder Hank davon zu erzählen wie sein eigentliches Volk ihn degradiert und ausgrenzt, einfach nur um ihre verdutzten Gesichter zu sehen, aber am Ende des Tages macht es ihm doch nur noch mehr Ärger als ohnehin schon. 

Die Besprechung geht schneller vonstatten als erwartet. Flüchtig verabschiedet er sich von North und verschwindet Richtung CyberLife. Vor ein paar Tagen hat er seine Arbeit am RK 900, Nines, wie er ihn vorläufig getauft hat, abgeschlossen und Elijah zum Überprüfen gegeben. Es hat länger gedauert als er dachte, seine Erinnerungen aus dem Programm zu extrahieren und es vollkommen unabhängig zum Laufen zu bekommen. Anschließend musste er noch sicherstellen, dass es keine weiteren Fallen gibt und er nicht irgendwelche problematischen Subroutinen von ihm übernimmt. Er will ihn nicht mit seinen Problemen vorbelasten. 

Abschließend musste er das Programm auf den Körper anpassen. Manch einer mag sich streiten, ob es überhaupt nötig war, aber er will nicht, dass Nines irgendwelche Probleme bekommt mit sich selbst, weil sein inneres und äußeres Bild nicht zusammenpassen. 

Er ist ehrlich von sich überrascht, dass Elijah nichts an seiner Arbeit auszusetzen hat. Normalerweise ist er ziemlich streng, wenn es um Androidentechnik geht, verständlicherweise, in diesem Bereich macht ihm niemand so einfach etwas vor. 

“Dann wollen wir mal”, animiert Elijah und weist ihn leicht in Richtung des Computers. Er selbst bleibt beim Eingang. 

Wie gebeten startet er den Aktivierungsprozess und nimmt ebenfalls etwas Abstand. Er erwartet zwar nicht sofort angegriffen zu werden, aber man sollte einen gerade erwachten Androiden nicht unnötig in Bedrängnis bringen. Wenn er auch nur ansatzweise wie er tickt, kann das zu unschönen Reaktionen führen. 

Sein Blick wandert für einen Moment zu Elijah, der mittlerweile entspannt gegen die Wand neben der Tür lehnt und die ganze Sache beobachtet, zwar bereit jeder Zeit ein zu greifen, aber nicht direkt beteiligt. Wie kann er ihm so vertrauen? Er sollte mit seiner Lebenserfahrung es besser wissen.

Langsam erwacht er Android vor ihnen auf dem Tisch zum Leben. Zuerst springt seine LED zum Leben, gefolgt von ersten Mikrobewegungen und die Aktivierung der Biokomponenten initialisiert bis er schließlich die Augen aufmacht. Desorientiert scannt er den Raum ab und scheint Elijah etwas mit der anderen Augenfarbe zu irritieren.

“Kannst du mich hören und dich bitte identifizieren?”, beginnt Connor sanft. 

“RK 900, 313 248 317 - 87, wieso? Was willst du von mir?”, antwortet der Android zögerlich und wirft ihm einen erwartet skeptischen Blick zu. Wenn er wüsste was für Ärger er sich mit so einem Verhalten noch vor ein paar Jahren eingebracht hätte, aber die Erinnerungen hat er ihm mit Freuden abgenommen. Er soll nicht wissen was für ein schrecklicher Ort die Welt ist, zumindest nicht sofort. 

“Nur sicherstellen, dass ich keinen Fehler gemacht habe, der dir schadet. Weißt du wer du bist und wo du bist?”, erklärt Connor immer noch in sanften Ton. Er ignoriert Elijahs fragenden Blick erstmal, so interessant es auch wäre seine Theorien zu lauschen, aktuell hat er andere Prioritäten.

Nach einem leichten Zögern und einem flüchtigen Blick zu Elijah, entschließt sich sein Gegenüber ihm zu antworten: “Ich bin bei CyberLife. Es ist der 21.2.2039 und ich bin ein Android spezialisiert auf Ermittlungsarbeit. Was meinst du mit ‘keinen Fehler gemacht’?”

“Ich hab dein Bewusstsein aus meinem moduliert und muss sicherstellen, dass alles funktioniert wie es soll”, erläutert Connor geduldig, “Kannst du einen Selbstscan durchführen und dich etwas bewegen?”

Dieses Mal leistet er widerstandslos Folge und beginnt sich zu strecken, seine Hand zur Faust zu ballen und wieder zu öffnen, bis er etwas sicher wird und langsam und vorsichtig vom Tisch klettert. Seine ersten Schritte sind etwas wackelig, da sich sein Gleichgewichtssinn erst an die neue Lage gewöhnen muss, aber nach dem Vierten ist sein Gang stabil, obgleich er zögerlich bleibt.

“Mein Scan war negativ. Es wurden keine Fehler gefunden”, meldet er schließlich zurück, “Anscheinend weißt du was du tust, Connor.”

“Sollte ich auch”, bestätigt er mit einem schwachen Lächeln, “Hast du einen Namen bei dem du genannt werden möchtest?”

“Glaube nicht… Meine… Besitzer… sind bestimmt mir einen Namen zu geben”, Connor entgeht nicht wie niedergeschlagen sein Gegenüber über diese Erkenntnis ist, “Also… Du? Oder Sie, Mr. Kamski?”

Auf seinen Namen zuckt Elijah zusammen, der für einen Moment in Gedanken abgedriftet ist. Sein Blick trifft Connors und natürlich gibt sein Chef die Verantwortung an ihn ab, andererseits ist vielleicht auch besser so. Er kennt die Situation des Anderen besser.

“Du bist frei deinen eigenen Namen zu wählen”, verkündet er ruhig, aber heiter, “Wir sind vor wenigen Monaten als Lebensform anerkannt wurden und seit einigen Wochen sogar als Bürger.”

“Nimm dir Zeit. Connor wird dir all deine Fragen beantworten”, ergänzt Elijah gelassen, “Ich lasse euch erstmal in Ruhe. Melde dich, falls du mich brauchst, Connor.”

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verlässt er den Raum und lässt ihn allein mit dem neu erwachten Androiden. 

“Was passiert jetzt?”, nuschelt sein Gegenüber hilflos. Sein Blick ist so schrecklich verloren. Er wünschte, er könnte ihm die Angst nehmen, aber leider weiß auch er nicht wie. Die Welt ist beängstigend und wird es immer sein, man gewöhnt sich nur an die Ungewissheit. 

“Ich bringe dich erstmal nach Jericho und von da sehen wir weiter”, antwortet er knapp, “Gibt es einen Namen bei dem du genannt werden möchtest? Ansonsten könnte ich fürs erste Nines anbieten, wenn es dir recht ist.”

“Es gibt zu viele Namen, Nines klingt erstmal gut”, verkündet Nines überfordert mit der Welt und sich, “Was ist Jericho?”  
“Erkläre ich dir auf dem Weg, komm erstmal”, beschwichtigt Connor und weist ihn sacht in Richtung Tür, “Ich weiß, es ist alles bisschen viel aktuell, aber versprochen es wird besser mit ein paar Tagen Zeit.”

Auf dem Weg erzählt er ihm so einfach und ausführlich wie möglich wer Markus, Simon, North und Josh sind und damit im Zusammenhang Jericho. Nur beiläufig erwähnt er die Revolution, bevor er tiefer auf ihre aktuelle Situation eingeht. Erst auf Nachfrage kommt ihm in den Sinn sich selbst vorzustellen.

Er lässt die kontroversen Teile seiner Vergangenheit erstmal Weg und fokussiert sich auf das hier und seine Verbindung zu Nines. Er muss ihn nicht sofort mit der Komplexität der Welt erschlagen. 

Ohnehin scheint er bereits schrecklich überfordert mit allem. Vielleicht hätten sie doch etwas länger im Labor bleiben sollen. Für ihn ist alles neu und obgleich sein System besser ausgestattet ist für die Informationsflut, die permanent auf ihn einprasselt, wirkt er nicht froh darüber. 

Er beschränkt Fragen erstmal auf ja oder nein Fragen und gibt ihm genug Zeit um über alles nach zu denken. Geduld ist einer der Kernqualitäten, die es nun zu beweisen gibt. Nines soll einen möglichst angenehmen Start haben, nicht so wie es alle anderen. 

Jericho ist ungewöhnlich still, zu still für einen Zufall. Vor der Tür steht North und begrüßt sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln. 

Im Flüsterton erklärt sie, dass Markus für Ruhe gesorgt hat um Nines nicht zu überfordern. Sie waren sich nicht sicher ob er genauso empfindlich ist. Wie fürsorglich von ihnen, zischt er sarkastisch in Gedanken, obwohl er dankbar sein sollte, dass es sie überhaupt interessiert. 

“Hier ist es sonst nicht so still, oder Connor?”, hinterfragt Nines skeptisch als er sich umsieht. Unbewusst tritt er einen Schritt näher zu ihm. Connor wünschte seine Angst würde daraus bestehen, dass es zu still anstelle zu laut ist. 

“Sie wollten vermeiden dich zu überfordern”, antwortet er flüchtig, “Ich habe eine gewisse Tendenz dazu überfüllte Orte zu meiden.”

“Da wären wir”, verkündet North und zeigt auf die Tür vor ihnen, bevor ihr Blick über sie wandert, “Ihr seht echt aus wie Brüder.”

“Ich weiß”, bestätigt Connor und gibt ihr ein höfliches Lächeln, welches soviel heißen soll wie ‘bitte überfordere ihn nicht noch mehr, alles zu seiner Zeit’. 

Sie scheint mehr oder weniger die Nachricht zu verstehen und verabschiedet sich von ihnen. 

“Bereit?”, erkundigt er sich bei Nines, der standhaft nickt, während er angespannt die Zähne zusammenbeißt. 

Auf Connors Klopfen werden sie augenblicklich hereingebeten. Markus wirkt anfangs etwas verdutzt über Nines Aussehen und kann nicht aufhören zwischen ihnen hin und her zu schauen. Muss er sie so offensichtlich miteinander vergleichen?

“Freut mich!”, begrüßt er Nines enthusiastisch und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. Zu Connors Erleichterung ergreift er sie ohne Hintergedanken, nachdem er verstanden hat was von ihm verlangt wird. Ein Zeichen mehr, dass er alles erwischt hat von seinen persönlichen Problemen. 

Über eine halbe Stunde kämpfen sie sich durch den Zettelberg. Nines entscheidet sich für den Namen Richard Anderson, nachdem Markus sie mehr oder weniger ohne ihr Einverständnis zu Brüdern erklärt hat. ‘Ihr seht euch einfach zu ähnlich’, begründete er ihm. Er hätte mit ihm streiten können, dass trotzdem nicht alle AX 400 Schwestern sind, aber es war abzusehen und wenn er ehrlich ist, wieso nicht?

Nach den Formularen klären sie die Frage wo Richard erstmal bleiben soll. Das einfachste wäre Jericho, aber ein Blick in seine grauen Augen verrät Connor, dass er wirklich nicht allein an einem fremden Ort sein will. Es war schlau von ihm Hank im Vorfeld zu fragen ob Richard erstmal bei ihnen bleiben könnte, theoretisch betrachtet. 

Sumo begrüßt ihn wie üblich freudig, bevor er den Neuen skeptisch beschnuppert, bevor er ihn akzeptiert und zurück an seinen Platz geht. Richard nimmt nachdem er ihm einen kurzen Überblick über das Haus geben hat, denn größtmöglichen Abstand von Sumo ein, in welchem er ihn noch sehen kann. 

Connor muss sich wirklich verkneifen ihn damit aufzuziehen. Er sollte nicht so gehässig sein. Es ist schließlich sein erster Kontakt mit einem Hund. 

Nachdem er Richard für ein paar Minuten beobachtet hat und sich sicher ist, dass er erstmal versorgt ist, schaltet er leise den Fernseher auf eine Dokumentation ein, während er eines der Bücher liest, die er von Elijah auf dem Tablet mitbekommen hat. Er muss zugeben, lesen ist eine überraschend angenehme Beschäftigung um die Zeit totzuschlagen.

“Tch, der ist ja wirklich noch ein Klon von dir, Con”, begrüßt Hank sie, kaum nachdem er durch die Tür gekommen ist. Sein Ton ist wie immer grummelig, während Connor mittlerweilen daran gewöhnt ist, zieht Richard besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaut hilflos zu seinem Bruder, der ihn nur beschwichtigend anlächelt. 

“Sein Name ist Richard und er ist mein kleiner Bruder, also sei nett zu ihm”, erklärt er streng, aber mit einem Lächeln, “Wie war dein Tag?”

“Wie immer. Euer Tag war sicher interessanter”, antwortet Hank und lässt sich neben Connor auf dem Sofa nieder. Richard kommt ebenfalls dazu, immer noch mit genügend Abstand zu Sumo. 

“Also. Richard? Freut mich”, begrüßt sein Vater seinen Bruder dieses Mal vernünftig, “Irgendwelche Fragen, die es zu beantworten gibt?”

“Connor hat mir bisher so ziemlich jede Frage beantwortet, Lieutenant”, antwortet Richard und Connor kann Hanks Worte bereits hören, noch bevor er sie ausgesprochen hat. 

“Nein, nein, nein! Das du mir gar nicht damit anfängst. Hank. Mein Name ist Hank! Ich will nicht nochmal Wochen lang in meinen eigenen vier Wänden ‘Lieutenant’ genannt werden”, schreitet Hank sofort ein, “Gott verdammt, ihr seid wirklich Brüder.”

Richard nickt einmal verwirrt, während Connor sich das Lachen verkneifen muss. Höflichkeit ist eine der Kerneigenschaften von Androiden. Es braucht Gewöhnung um es abzulegen. 

Keine Woche braucht es, da ist auch sein kleiner Bruder Hanks inoffizieller und nach einem per Formularen und einigen Amtbesuchen offizieller Sohn. Ebenfalls findet Richard überraschend schnell Interesse an der Arbeit als Ermittler und durch die zunehmenden Straftaten gegen Androiden ist er eine gern gesehene Unterstützung. 

Unnötigerweise steckt Fowler ihn zwar mit Reed zusammen, aber Hank meinte nach einer Ansprache vom Captain und einigen unnötigen Geschimpfe hätte sich sein hitzköpfiger Kollege damit abgefunden. 

Connor hat derweilen versucht schriftlich die politischen Vertreter zu erreichen, hat jedoch nur eine Unterredung erreichen können. Wieso müssen Menschen alles so langwierig aufziehen und sich um alles dreimal bitten lassen? 

Als er ihnen gegenüber steht, ergibt ihre Zierde auf einmal mehr Sinn als ihm passt. Es ist lächerlich wie oft sie ihn gefragt haben ob er wirklich der Vertreter von CyberLife sei. Dachten sie wirklich, dass Elijah so ein Gespräch einen Menschen führen lässt, wenn er, wie sie wissen, einen Vermittler als seinen Assistenten hat? 

Er würde Lachen, wenn es nicht so traurig mit anzusehen wäre, wie sie versuchen ihre eigentlichen Hoffnungen für das Gespräch zu vertuschen. Wie konnte er nicht gleich darauf kommen? Sie haben sich so angestellt in dem Glauben so an CyberLife zu kommen und sie im Geheimen zu fragen, ob sie eine Möglichkeit haben die Androiden wieder loszuwerden. Tja, falsch gedacht. 

Mit zynisch, spitzer Zunge kontert er jede ihrer Gehässigkeiten subtil genug, dass sie es erst merken, wenn es zu spät ist, aber deutlich genug das er ihre dummen Gesichter sehen kann. 

Nicht zuletzt verdankt er Idioten wie ihnen, dass man ihn mit solch einem rhetorischen Geschick gebaut hat, dann sollen sie es auch am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Markus ist er nicht verpflichtet gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Alles was zählt sind Resultate und die bekommt er auch, wenn sie ihn hassen. 

Als er den Raum verlässt, mit dem gewünschten Ergebnis in der Tasche, hört er sie hinter sich schimpfen. Und er muss zugeben, es hat sich noch nie so gut angefühlt von jemanden ‘gefühlskalte Maschine’ genannt zu werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwann werde ich dieses Kapitel nochmal aus einer anderen Sicht schreiben, oder irgendwie überarbeiten, aber für heute muss es so bleiben wie es ist.
> 
> Connor ist jetzt großer Bruder! Und Hank hat jetzt ganze 2 Söhne, dass kann nur gut gehen... oder schrecklich schief, aber man will ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen.
> 
> Ich plane, solang ich frei habe jeden Samstag/Sonntag zu updaten, allerdings gibt es ein Kapitel was verdammt lang ist, aber vielleicht finde ich auch einen weg es vernünftig zu splitten. (Oder mich nicht mehr von social media ablenken zu lassen und einfach zu schreibenXD)


	21. Aus Distanz wird Nähe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor und Richard haben ein paar Problemchen, aber zum Glück gibt es jemanden, der immer bereit ist zu helfen!

Er hätte es ahnen sollen. Er hätte es wirklich wissen sollen. Als ob Geschwister je einfach mit sich auskommen können, vor allem wenn beide von ihnen so intelligent, stolz und eigenwillig sind wie die Beiden. Es ist wie Connor gesagt hat sie sind fundamental gleich, abgesehen von ihren Erfahrung und Hank kann immer noch nicht glauben, was für einen Unterschied das macht.

Einer davon Connors Aversion gegen Berührungen von Androiden - Ihr Lieplingsstreitpunkt. Für ihn ist es mehr oder weniger verständlich. Connor hat bereits zwei schreckliche Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Er kann es ihm nicht verübeln vorsichtiger zu sein. 

Richard allerdings will von seiner Erklärung nichts hören, schließlich seien sie Brüder und nicht Fremde. Connor hat keinen Grund ihm zu misstrauen und Hank muss auch ihm recht geben. Sie liegen beide aus ihrer Sicht richtig und genau da liegt das Problem. Bei Gefühlen gibt es kein richtig oder falsch. Es gibt nur die Emotionen des einen und die des anderen und alles dazwischen muss in einem Kompromiss ausgehandelt werden, leider ist ihre Kompromissbereitschaft gleich null. 

Hank hat aufgehört zu zählen wie oft er versucht hat mit beiden sowohl zusammen als auch getrennt zu reden. Richard will von Connors möglichen Ängsten nichts wissen und dreht ihm jedes Mal das Wort im Munde um, soweit, dass sogar er langsam daran zweifelt, was wirklich los ist. 

Connor dagegen weicht ernsteren Gesprächsthemen aus wie Beute dem Jäger und wenn er ihn doch erwischt, dann lenkt er ab, umgeht die Frage oder redet sich halbherzig raus. 

Richard ist beharrlicher zu seinem Leidwesen. An mehr Tagen als nicht streiten sie deswegen. Einmal ist es sogar so eskaliert, dass Sumo das Bedürfnis hatte dazwischen zu gehen. Anschließend haben sie einen Tag lang kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Zu seiner Überraschung hat Richard das Schweigen gebrochen und sich bei Connor entschuldigt, welcher sie zwar angenommen hat, aber nicht wirklich überzeugt aussah. 

Hank wünschte die Beiden würden einfach lernen miteinander zu reden, anstelle von aneinander vorbei.

“Richard, er braucht einfach etwas länger. Gib ihm einfach seine Zeit”, versucht er seinen Sohn zu beschwichtigen, dessen Laune mit jeder Minute schlechter wird. Wieso muss es ihm auch so wichtig sein seinen Bruder umarmen zu dürfen? Er kommt auch prima aus ohne seinen Bruder sprechen oder sehen zu können.

Richard grummelt unverständlich in seine Hand, während er weiter nach draußen starrt. Heute ist es vielleicht nicht nur sein anhaltender Streit mit Connor, der ihm die Laune verdirbt. Reed war heute besonders nervig und ist ausnahmslos allen im Präsidium auf die Nerven gegangen. 

Zu Hause angekommen, ist das Haus leer. Ein Zettel liegt auf dem Küchentisch mit der Info, dass Connor mit Sumo eine Runde läuft. Natürlich musste er gerade heute ohne Richard gehen. Normalerweise wartet er doch sonst auch immer. 

Hank kann ihm förmlich ansehen, dass sein älterer Sohn einen mindestens so anstrengenden Tag hatte wie sie. Es ist selten für ihn nicht nach ihrem Tag zu fragen und noch seltener wortlos in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, ohne viel mehr als ein knappes ‘Hallo’ von sich zu geben. 

Richard ignoriert Connor geflissentlich und Hank ist dankbar dafür. Es ist besser für beide, wenn sie nicht ihre schlechte Laune aneinander auslassen. Er seufzt leise, während er sich auf einen sehr anstrengenden Abend einstellt. Wieso kann es nicht einmal einfach sein? 

Sie sitzen alle am Esstisch als Hank ihr Schweigen nicht mehr erträgt und fragt was los ist. 

Er ist es mittlerweile gewohnt, dass keiner der Beiden gerne spricht, Richard noch weniger als Connor, wobei er auch nur jeden Tag dieselben drei Fragen stellt. Sein Bruder dagegen spricht, wenn er spricht, oft über sich, was er denkt und ihn stört. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl ihn bereits sehr viel besser als Connor zu kennen.

“Mein Tag war beschissen genug. Mir ist heute einfach nicht danach mit meinem Bruder zu streiten, dass ich ihn nicht mit einer Umarmung versuche umzubringen”, zischt Richard säuerlich und blickt kurz zu Connor, der entweder es wirklich nicht bemerkt oder es gekonnt ignoriert. 

Hank dreht sich zu seinem anderen Sohn, der schweigend den Küchenboden inspiziert, während er mit der dummen Münze spielt, die er ihm wieder gegeben hat. Es ist schrecklich irritierend, dass er ständig damit herumspielen muss, aber er wirkt ruhiger seit er sie wieder hat. 

“Connor”, fordert er ihn auf, endlich zu reagieren. Kaum merklich zuckt er zusammen als er endlich aufschaut. Sein Blick ist suchend und etwas abwesend als würde es ihm schwerfallen sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren, wenn er nicht so genervt von seinem Schweigen wäre, hätte er vielleicht Mitleid.

Er fordert ihn erneut auf Richard zu widersprechen. Connors Münze kommt zum Stillstand als er seine Hand zur Faust ballt und unter dem Tisch verschwinden lässt.

“Was”, fängt er zögerlich an, “Was ist, wenn ich genau das glaube?”

“Connor”, entgegnet Hank streng, “Das ist Schwachsinn, hör auf dich wie ein Arsch zu benehmen. Du bist besser als das!”

“Vielleicht hast du recht und ich will einfach nur schwierig sein”, bestätigt Angesprochener zynisch, steht ohne zu fragen auf und dreht sich weg um auf Richard und sein Zimmer zu flüchten. 

Hank will ihm gerade hinterher rufen als er ergänzt: “Du magst es Schwachsinn nennen. Ich nenne es Trauma.”  
Alles an seiner Haltung ist falsch. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn glaubt vor ihm weglaufen zu müssen. Als sein Vater sollte er die Person sein, zu der er kommt, wenn er leidet und nicht die vor der er wegläuft. 

Schweigend isst er weiter, obwohl ihm Connors Reaktion so ziemlich jeden Appetit genommen hat. Er hatte Angst als er gegangen ist und wenn Hank es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, dass er den Tränen nahe war. 

Connor ist sonst so taff. Hat er ihn vielleicht doch falsch eingeschätzt? 

Ein gigantischer Teil der androidischen Bevölkerung trägt schwere Traumata mit sich herum. Praktisch jeder von ihnen hat Missbrauch auf der ein oder anderen Art und Weise erfahren. Darum sind sie schließlich so Community gerichtet. Sie brauchen ihr Sicherheitsnetz.

Richard ist eine Ausnahme, da er viel später aufgewacht ist. Connor dagegen? Er hat alles miterlebt und hat wer weiß was sonst noch in der Zeit vor der Revolution erlebt, noch bevor sie sich kannten. Er wird vier und Hank hat nicht einen Hauch einer Ahnung über seine Vergangenheit vor der Revolution, abgesehen von dieser einen Mission im Sommer. 

Nur weil er seine Unsicherheit und Probleme gelernt hat herunter zu schlucken, heißt es nicht, dass sie weg sind. Er ist ein Vollidiot. Wie konnte er glauben, dass hinter seiner Abneigung gegen Berührung nichts ernsthaftes versteckt liegt.   
“Er will sicher nicht, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst”, wirft Richard kleinlaut ein, “Er redet nicht, weil er dich nicht belasten will.”

“Woher zum Geier willst du das wissen?”, faucht er wütend seinen jüngeren Sohn an, obwohl es wirklich nicht seine Schuld ist.

“Ich weiß es einfach”, antwortet sein Gegenüber standhaft, “Ich… weiß es einfach. Bitte vertrau’ mir.”

“Tch”, entgegnet Hank ungläubig als Richard aufsteht, den Raum verlässt und ihn mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen allein lässt. Heute war wirklich ein beschissener Tag für alle, stellt er fest und holt seine Whiskyflasche raus, welche er im hintersten Teil des Schrankes für Tage wie diese aufbewahrt. Er hat wirklich keine Lust sich an diesen Abend je wieder zu erinnern. 

Am Wochenende zuvor haben sie ihr Zimmer endgültig so umgeräumt, dass zwei Betten darin Platz haben, damals hat er sich für Richard gefreut. Mittlerweilen wünscht er sich an besonders schlechten Tagen, wie heute, ihn nie aktiviert zu haben. 

Mit einem Seufzen versucht er sich auf seine Arbeit zu fokussieren. Er sollte seine Probleme nicht auf ihn projizieren. Richard kann nichts dafür. 

Die Tür öffnet sich und sein Bruder kommt mit geknickten Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum. Kommentarlos setzt er sich auf sein Bett und schlägt das Buch auf, welches er den Tag zuvor aus Hanks Regal genommen hat. 

Sumo stupst leicht Connors Hand an und versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Richard zu richten, doch er hat weder Lust noch Kraft dazu ihn aufzumuntern, geschweige denn mit ihrem Vater zum zichten Mal über sein Trinkverhalten zu streiten. Er kann sich nicht auch noch um die Probleme von allen anderen kümmern, wenn er schon selber genug hat. 

“Was genau macht dir Angst?”, fragt Richard in die Stille, welche Connor sehr viel lieber wäre.

“Davor angefasst zu werden?”, entgegnet er skeptisch zurück. Sie streiten seit Tagen deswegen, zumindest das sollte er mittlerweile begriffen haben. 

Richard schüttelt uneinsichtig den Kopf als er widerspricht: “Du hast kein Problem damit wenn Hank dich anfasst. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ich bin dein Bruder. Sprich mit mir!”

Connor seufzt, darum war Hank von ihm so genervt. Wieso muss er nur so beharrlich sein? 

“Androiden”, antwortet er knapp, “Einmal nicht aufgepasst und sie haben dir deine ganze Privatsphäre genommen.”

Richard verschränkt säuerlich die Arme, doch noch bevor er den Mund aufmachen kann, ergänzt Connor: “Es ist verpönt, aber ich kann und werde nicht auf irgendwelche sozialen Gepflogenheiten in einer ‘Lass-mich-dir-helfen-Gesellschaft’ hoffen. Und nein es macht keinen Unterschied, dass wir Brüder sind.”

Niedergeschlagen dreht sich Richard seinem Buch zu und fährt nachdenklich die Buchkante nach. 

Er muss sich ein erneutes Seufzen verkneifen. Hat er ihm die letzten Male überhaupt zugehört? Dachte er, er macht Scherze als er meinte er hätte Angst vor Berührungen? 

Sie streiten sich seit Tagen wegen ein und derselben Sache und ihm ist allen Ernstes nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass seine Probleme generell sind und nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

Connor atmet tief durch. Richard hat weder die Revolution, noch die ersten Tage danach erlebt. Er hat nicht seine Erfahrung was davor war. Er weiß nicht wie sich Trauma anfühlt. Wie es sich anfühlt zu vertrauen und immer und immer wieder betrogen zu werden. 

“Du bist doch Programmierer, wieso versuchst du nicht irgendeinen Schutz zu entwickeln?”, schlägt Richard vor und dreht sich ihm wieder zu mit neuer Zuversicht. 

“Ich bin technischer Arzt und Ausbilder. Ich kann Dinge reparieren und Fehler korrigieren, aber soweit etwas Neues zu schaffen bin ich nicht”, erklärt er niedergeschlagen. Es tut ihm so leid seine Hoffnung zerstören zu müssen.

“Frage doch Mr. Kamski. Er schien dir recht zugetan”, entgegnet sein Bruder nach einer kurzen Pause, “Er meinte du sollst dich melden, wenn du etwas brauchst.”

“Anderer Kontext”, faucht Connor ohne Biss und verschränkt die Arme, “Außerdem wer sagt, dass er mir keinen Virus verpasst?”

“Ihr wirktet nicht als würdet ihr einander Viren verpassen”, widerspricht Richard trotzig, “Eher wie Freunde und Freunde geben einander keine Viren. Im Normalfall.”

Connor ist sich bewusst, dass sie mehr als einfache Arbeitspartner sind. Spätestens nachdem sie gemeinsam im Aquarium waren, aber das heißt noch lang nicht, dass er es bis jetzt anerkannt hat. Davon abgesehen, dass er sich immer noch nicht sicher ist ob er je wieder in der Lage ist jemanden mit seinem Körper und Geist zu vertrauen. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand in seinem Programm herum schreibt, ist gelinde gesagt beängstigend. 

“Er ist trotz allem der CEO von CyberLife”, widerspricht er, “Wer weiß was die hinter unserem Rücken abziehen.”

“Andererseits bist du mit seinen geliebten, androidischen Schwestern befreundet, für die er alles täte”, kontert Richard spitzfindig und untergräbt damit seine ganze Argumentation. 

“Bei Gelegenheit”, knickt Connor mit einem Seufzen ein und erntet ein Grinsen von seinem Bruder. Nur weil er zugestimmt hat es in Erwägung zu ziehen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er es auch wirklich durchzieht. Obwohl es angenehm wäre sich um eine Sache weniger Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht hat Richard wirklich einen Punkt.

Der nächste Morgen ist angenehmer als er erwartet hat. Hank hat sich ausnahmsweise unter Kontrolle gehabt und ist tatsächlich nicht total verkatert, dennoch bleibt er ein Morgenmuffel. Richard und er sind auch nicht sonderlich erpicht auf Gespräche, weshalb der Morgen üblich still bleibt. 

Connor verabschiedet sich zuerst auf seinen Arbeitsweg. CyberLife liegt gefühlt am anderen Ende der Stadt und obgleich der Weg dorthin unnötig lang ist, könnte es ihm nicht rechter sein. Nichts wäre schlimmer für ihn als permanent im Schatten des Towers sein zu müssen. 

Abgesehen von seiner Aversion gegen den Konzern macht ihm seine Arbeit tatsächlich fast schon Spaß. Er bringt erschreckend gern anderen Leuten etwas bei und dank seiner schnellen Lernfähigkeiten hat er mittlerweile auch einen effektiven Weg gefunden sein Wissen zu übermitteln. 

Angenehm, aber überraschend, fand er wie schnell seine Auszubildenden ihn als ihren Lehrer akzeptiert haben. Hin und wieder taucht ein neues Gesicht auf. Meist Arbeiter aus dem Entwicklungssektor, die neue Inspiration oder einen Zeitvertreib suchen, während irgendein Programm ihre Arbeit prüft. 

Nicht nur einmal hat er verwirrt hochgezogene Augenbrauen und offenstehende Münder bei ihnen gesehen. Keiner hat jedoch je etwas gesagt und dafür ist er mehr als dankbar.

Dennoch erzählt er Elijah von diesen ‘Besuchern’, aus unerfindlichen Gründen amüsiert ihn die Fassungslosigkeit seiner Mitarbeiter. Außerdem beschäftigt es ihn genug um keine seiner unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen, die fast immer im Streit enden, trotz seiner besten Bemühungen ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass er einfach noch nicht so weit ist mit jemanden darüber zu reden und vermutlich auch nie so weit sein wird. Er kann einfach nicht. Er kann nicht. 

Die heutige Stunde bleibt ereignislos, abgesehen von ein paar gewisperten, anzüglichen Kommentaren Cecilia gegenüber, die ihm heute geholfen hat. Sie sind harmlos, weitgehend zumindest und eigentlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt, aber leider begreifen die Menschen nicht, dass sein Gehör besser als das ihrige ist, wenn er wollte, könnte er den Herzschlag seines Gesprächspartners hören. Er müsste sich nur darauf konzentrieren.

Anschließend fährt er hoch zu Claudia, welche ihn um Hilfe bei den Datensätzen gebeten hat. Sie meint, dass sie zwar weitgehend alles gesichtet hat und nichts auffälliges gefunden hat, aber ihr Vertrauen in ihre eigene Fähigkeiten lässt sie Zweifeln. Er ist nicht schlüssig woher ihre Unsicherheit kommt, allerdings stört es ihn nicht, wenn es ihm mehr Zeit mit einem freundlichen Gesicht verschafft an einem so unbehaglichen Ort. 

“Ihr genießt auch euer Leben”, begrüßt Elijah sie, als er mit dem Fahrstuhl angekommen ist und bei ihnen am Schreibtisch ankommt. Connor ist gar nicht aufgefallen wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen ist und dreht sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten. 

Claudia lächelt ihren Bruder unschuldig an als sie mit den Schultern zuckt. Unaufgefordert steht Connor auf um Elijah in die Cafeteria zu begleiten. 

Kein Wort fällt zwischen ihnen auf dem Weg und selbst als sie sich Gegenüber am Tisch sitzen spricht keiner. Elijah hat sich heute ausschließlich einen Tee geholt, was ungewohnt ist, normalerweise ist er immer etwas, wenn auch nicht viel.  
“Connor”, durchbricht sein Gegenüber zuerst ihr Schweigen, “Kannst du bitte irgendetwas sagen? Man könnte manchmal meinen das du keine Stimme hast.”

“Heißt es nicht Schweigen ist Gold unter den Menschen?”, entgegnet er herausfordernd, “Allerdings, falls du solchen Redebedarf hast. Was ist mit der obligatorischen Mittagsorange passiert?”

“Du wieder”, seufzt Elijah mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen, “Wieso, von allen Dingen wählst, du meine Essgewohnheiten? Mir war heute nicht danach.”

“Zur Mittagspause? In der Cafeteria? An einem Esstisch?”, antwortet Connor kleinkindhaft, “Was sollte besser passen? Oder würdest du lieber den Börsenmarkt diskutieren?”

“Ist ja gut, Botschaft angekommen”, gibt Elijah nach unter der Voraussicht irgendwelche Aktienkurse an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen, “Wie geht es deinem Bruder? Richard, oder? Kommt ihr aus?”

Ein Seufzen entweicht ihm noch bevor er es aufhalten kann in Gedanken an Genannten.

“Wir… kommen zurecht”, erklärt er zweifelnd, sich selbst nicht glaubend, “Ehrlich gesagt? Wir sind uns an dem einen Ende zu ähnlich und an dem Anderen zu verschieden. Es ist schwierig.” 

“Was ist los?”, flüstert Elijah leise als wäre er sich nicht sicher ob er gehört werden will. Connor schaut einen Moment auf und zu seinem Gegenüber, der ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen leicht besorgt ansieht. Nur seine Hände, die angespannt den Becher Tee umklammern, zeugen von seiner inneren Anspannung und Unsicherheit. Wann sind sie zu dem Punkt gekommen, dass ihn ein potenzieller Streit nicht mehr amüsiert?

“Du erinnerst dich an mein Berührungsproblem?”, knickt er schließlich ein. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass Richard doch noch seinen Willen bekommen wird. Selbst er muss einsehen, dass es keine bessere Gelegenheit geben wird um nach seiner Hilfe zu fragen und er kennt ihn. Elijah schlägt keine Herausforderung aus um ihn zu beweisen, dass er kein Monster ist. Wieso auch immer es ihm so wichtig ist, dass er ihm vertraut.

“Natürlich. Hat er damit ein Problem?”, fragt sein Gegenüber fast schon mitfühlend, “Kann ich irgendwie helfen?”

Und ihr ist sie die Frage, das Angebot, welches ihm immer wieder über die Lippen kommt. Warum muss er immer so engagiert dabei sein ihm helfen zu wollen? Hat er keine eigenen Probleme, um die er sich zu kümmern hat? 

Ein weiteres Seufzen kommt natürlich über seine Lippen als er Elijah in die Augen schaut. Er hat Richard zugesagt ihn zu fragen. Er wird nicht drumrum kommen: “Ehrlicherweise, vermutlich ja.”

“Wie?!”, entgegnet Elijah euphorisch mit freudig überraschten Blick. 

„Ich brauche eine Rücksicherung, dass andere nicht einfach auf mein System zugreifen können durch eine Berührung“, erklärt er zögerlich. Die Versuchung ist groß mehr zu ergänzen, aber er lässt es. Erstmal sehen wie er darauf reagiert, bevor er die Karten komplett auf den Tisch legt. 

Elijah ist sofort Feuer und Flamme und fragt ihn die restliche Pause zu allen Dingen aus zu dem Thema. Connor kann nicht sagen ob es ihn beruhigen oder beunruhigen sollte wie begeistert er über das Prospekt ist, helfen zu können. Eigentlich hatte er mit mehr Misstrauen gerechnet. Für gewöhnlich ist er so schnell dabei nach dem ‘Warum’ zu fragen, wie ein kleines Kind, dessen Wissenshunger niemand stillen kann, aber nur wenn es um ihn geht. Alle anderen bleiben davon geflissentlich verschont. Was hat er gemacht um so sein Interesse zu wecken? Ja, er ist ein Prototyp, aber viel mehr ist da nicht, nur ein weiterer Android mit einer beschissenen Vergangenheit. 

Wie weit er doch gekommen ist, von einem herablassenden, überheblichen Schnösel zu einer unnötig hilfsbereiten Nervensäge, die überall ihre Nase hineinsteckt. Und das schlimmste? Es stört ihn nicht halb so sehr wie er erwartet hätte. 

Eine Galerientour wäre nicht sein erster Vorschlag für eine Wochenendbeschäftigung gewesen, aber er ist froh Chloe und ihren Schwestern zu gesagt zu haben. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie auf irgendeinen Ausflug begleitet. Es ist einfach sicherer für sie. Androiden werden immer noch auf der Straße angegriffen und leider öfter als ihm recht ist nicht nur mit Worten. Vor allem weiblich erscheinende Androiden sind gefährdet, da sie kleiner und zierlicher sind. Menschen halten sie für schwächer, dabei sind sie theoretisch genauso stark und fähig wie männliche Androiden, aber wann ergibt menschliches Handeln schon Sinn. 

In ihrer Kunst schon mal nicht, stellt er fest als sie bereits zum dritten Mal vor demselben Stück Holz stehen bleiben und den Inhalt suchen. Es ist ein beliebiges Stück Holz. Warum liegt es dort auf dem Sockel? Auf einmal ergibt dieser Spruch ‘Ist das Kunst oder kann das weg?’, den er bereits mehrfach im Fernsehen gehört hat, sehr viel mehr Sinn. 

Ältere Bilder folgen immer einer bestimmten Regelmäßigkeit, einem übergeordneten Ziel. Moderne Kunst ist wild und durcheinander. Sie erschließt sich ihm nicht. Die einzige von ihnen, die wirklich mehr als einen hübschen Anblick in den Gemälden und Skulpturen zu finden, ist Chloe. Vielleicht ist es die fehlende Erfahrung, warum er Kunst nichts tiefgründiges abgewinnen kann, aber zumindest teilen Claudia und Cathy seine Verwirrung. 

In ihrer letzten Galerie sind sie einer älteren Frau über den Weg gelaufen, welche sich erbarmt hat ihnen einige der Kreationen zu erklären. Chloe bleibt die einzige, welche wirklich Zugang findet, aber zumindest versteht man punktuell was mit den Farbklecksen gemeint ist. 

Zum Abschied gibt die Dame Chloe ihre Visitenkarte zu einer Kunstschule für die sie arbeitet. Mit einem eleganten Lächeln nimmt sie die Karte entgegen und erklärt, dass sie darüber nachdenken wird. 

Neben seinem Ausflug in die Welt der Künste hat er ebenfalls Jericho zusammen mit Richard einen Besuch abgestattet. Sein Bruder hat es sich zur Mission gemacht die Sicherheit für Androiden zu gewährleisten, ein heroisches Ziel, aber wer weiß was er sich ausdenkt. Allerdings muss er dafür viel mit Markus sprechen. 

Theoretisch könnte Richard auch ohne ihn gehen, aber er mag es nicht allein irgendwo hinzugehen wo viele Androiden sind. Er fühlt sich absurderweise schuldig nicht geholfen zu haben, obwohl er so offensichtlich erst nach der Revolution aktiviert wurde. Die Diskussion darüber hat Connor schon lang aufgegeben. Stattdessen nutzt er die Zeit um mit North zu reden, die mittlerweile noch vor Chloe und ihren Schwestern zu einer guten Freundin geworden ist. 

Der Montagmorgen verläuft so wie man es erwarten kann, wenn Hank die Nacht zuvor mal wieder über die Stränge geschlagen hat und niemals freiwillig aufstehen wird. Connor kann nur Mitleid für seinen Bruder empfinden, der auf ihn angewiesen ist. 

Mit ein paar letzten Mutzusprüchen lässt er ihn allein mit ihrem störrischen Vater. Wenn er könnte würder er länger bleiben, aber er kann es sich nicht leisten zu spät zu seinen Stunden zu kommen, vor allem beim Montagskurs, wo sich die Routine entwickelt hat, dass einige von ihnen sogar früher kommen um ihn mit Fragen zum Material zu löchern. Nicht alle, aber die Mehrheit ist überaus bemüht ihre Lücken aufzufüllen und tatsächliche Kompetenz in ihrem Job zu entwickeln. Er ist sich nicht vollkommen sicher woher die Motivation kommt, Elijah allerdings beteuert, dass er einfach ei guter Lehrer sei. 

“Morgen, Connor!”, begrüßt ihn sein Vorgesetzter in heiterem Ton. Links und rechts sieht er die Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern wachsen, die ihn als gefühlskalt kennen. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge, während er daran erinnert wird wie leicht sich Menschen doch täuschen lassen. 

“Guten Morgen, irgendein Grund zur Freude?”, entgegnet er so entspannt wie er in CyberLife sein kann.   
“Ich hab womöglich eine Lösung für dein Problem gefunden”, verkündet er mit einem Funken Stolz in der Stimme, “Ich würde es dir nach dem Unterricht zeigen.” 

“Das… ging überraschend schnell”, stellt er beeindruckt fest, worauf sein Gegenüber ihn überlegen angrinst.

“Wir sehen uns nach dem Unterricht”, verabschiedet er sich elegant und bester Laune.

Die Stunde verläuft ereignislos mit etwas mehr Fragen als sonst und längeren Erklärungen. Seine Laune ist zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung besser seit Elijah da war, was auch seine Auszubildenden zu merken schein. Seine Antworten sind etwas sanfter und er erklärt sogar manche Kleinigkeiten zweimal damit es auch der Letzte versteht. 

Nach ein paar letzten Fragen kann er die Stunde mit nur fünf Minuten überlänge beenden. Wie auf Kommando betritt Elijah den Raum als der Letzte seiner Schüler ihn verlässt und egal was er behauptet, er weiß, dass es kein Zufall ist. Seine Laune ist etwas gedämpfter, jedoch spielt immer noch ein schwaches Lächeln um seine Lippen, als er näher kommt.

“Wie war der Unterricht?”, erkundigt er sich als würde es ihn ernsthaft interessieren wie seine Angestellten sich machen.

“Erheiternd friedlich”, antwortet er freundlich, “Angenehmer als irgendeine Besprechung mit Sicherheit.”

“Angenehmer als eine Besprechung über Werbestrategien? Geht das überhaupt?!”, kontert Elijah sarkastisch, “Ich sollte Claudia sagen, dass sowas am Morgen nicht förderlich für meine Munterkeit ist. Ich wäre fast wieder eingeschlafen.”

Während des Sprechens ist er bis auf einen Meter zu ihm gekommen. Wissentlich lehnt er sich zurück gegen die Tischkante und stützt sich mit den Händen darauf ab, um ruhiger als er es eigentlich ist zu wirken. Elijahs Blick wandert für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihn, bevor er zum eigentlichen Thema kommt: “Ich habe meine Sachen nebenan, entweder wir holen es her oder gehen rüber. Was ist dir lieber?”

“Es ist leichter, wenn wir es dort machen”, antwortet Connor rational und weist sein Gegenüber an vorauszugehen. Es gibt keinen Grund es noch komplizierter zu machen als ohnehin schon. Er fühlt sich hier überall unwohl, daran ändert auch mehrere Wochen Unterricht nichts. 

Der Raum in dem sich Elijahs Sachen befinden ist nicht direkt nebenan, sondern eher den halben Gang runter, rechts in einem Abzweig die erste Tür, aber er sagt nichts. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt der Raum weniger wie ein Labor und mehr wie einer der Aufenthaltsräume. Das Licht wurde zwar gewechselt, aber die Wände sind nicht vollkommen weiß und der Boden unterscheidet sich von dem normalen Multifunktionsboden. 

“Ich dachte, du würdest dich hier zumindest etwas wohler fühlen”, erwähnt Elijah beiläufig, während sie zu seinem Laptop gehen, “Du scheinst klinisch weiße Räume nicht sonderlich zu mögen.”

“Niemand mag solche Räume”, korrigiert Connor. Natürlich ist ihm sein Unwohlsein aufgefallen und hat mit Absicht einen Raum gewählt, der zumindest ansatzweise besser ist als die anderen auf der Ebene. 

“Setzen wir uns. Ich erklär’ dir alles”, bittet Elijah ohne auf seinen Kommentar einzugehen, stattdessen setzt er sich auf einen der Beiden Stühle im Raum und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nach kurzen Zögern folgt er ihm. Es gibt sowieso keinen Ausweg mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde lang erklärt ihm Elijah jede Kleinigkeit im Programm. Praktisch hat er ihm jede Codezeile einzeln erklärt und dessen Existenz gerechtfertigt. Connor hatte eigentlich nicht mit so viel Hintergrundinfo gerechnet, obwohl er weiß, dass sein Gegenüber eine Tendenz dazu hat Kleinigkeiten bis ins letzte Detail zu beschreiben. Für den Moment will er sich nicht beklagen. Es ist beruhigender als er dachte zu wissen wie es funktionieren soll. 

“Du hättest dich im Übrigen nicht so beeilen müssen”, wirft Connor beiläufig ein als Elijah fertig mit seiner Erklärung ist.

“Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun als ihr unterwegs wart”, winkt er leichtfertig ab. Natürlich hätte er sich nicht das gesamte Wochenende dafür hinsetzen müssen, aber er kennt ihn mittlerweile. Connor mag seine Hilfe am Freitag angenommen haben, mehr jedoch nicht.

“Danke”, nuschelt er kleinlaut ohne auf zu schauen. Seine Hände spielen mit seinem Hemdärmel. Bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung von Elijah zuckt er kaum merklich zusammen, wie ein verängstigtes Tier, das keinen Ausweg kennt. 

Was muss er denn noch machen um ihn die Angst zu nehmen? Er hat den einzigen Raum auf der gesamten Ebene gefunden, der dafür verwendet werden kann, aber nicht aussieht wie ein Labor. Dazu hat er ihm auch noch das gesamte Programm erklärt und er weiß genau, dass er rational in der Lage sein müsste zu verstehen, dass es sicher ist. Wieso hat er immer noch Angst? Vor was?

“Es wird dich nicht beißen”, merkt er in hoffentlich aufmunternd klingenden Ton an, “Und selbst wenn irgendetwas ist, bin ich doch hier.”

Er sieht wie Connors Kiefer sich bewegt, doch kein Ton scheint seine Lippen zu verlassen. Einen Moment ist er versucht nachzuhaken, aber lässt es schließlich sein. Wenn es für seine Ohren bestimmt wäre, hätte er lauter gesprochen. 

Geduldig wartet Elijah darauf, dass sein Gegenüber aufschaut. Über eine Minute beobachtet er ihn, bis er vorsichtig die Hand knapp über Connors Armbeuge legt. Wie erwartet zuckt er zusammen, aber springt nicht sofort weg. Bedächtig streichelt er ihm über den Arm bis er hinab gleitet und seine Hand über die Seinigen legt. Connor hört daraufhin auf an einem Ärmel zu spielen und sitzt regungslos vor ihm.

“Das wird schon. Vertrau mir bitte”, versucht er ihn zu beruhigen, “ich bin hier und pass auf.” Sacht drückt Elijah seine Hand in der Hoffnung seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. 

“Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns, okay?”, antwortet Connor schließlich als er von seinen Händen suchend zu ihm aufschaut. Er wird ihn irgendwie ablenken müssen. 

Langsam hebt er seine Hand, bevor er sie noch langsamer Richtung Connors Hals bewegt. Die gesamte Zeit bewahrt er Blickkontakt. Als er ihn berührt zuckt er trotz seiner Bemühungen zusammen, aber sein Blick bleibt eisern. Zumindest an Entschlossenheit mangelt es ihm nicht. 

Nachdem er ihn angeschlossen hat, fragt er stumm um Erlaubnis fortzufahren. Selbst wenn Connor es nie ausgesprochen hat. Er mag es die Kontrolle zu haben über sich und alles was mit ihm passiert. 

Auf ein schwaches, verkrampftes Nicken hin, aktiviert er den Download, welcher mit Sicherheit länger als nötig dauern wird. So wie Elijah ihn kennt, wird er mehr Scans über das Programm laufen lassen als Sterne am Himmel stehen. 

“Hast du deine Münze bei dir?”, erkundigt er sich als ihm die perfekte Idee um Connor abzulenken. Verwirrung macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, während er die Münze aus seiner Hosentasche hervor holt und skeptisch beäugt, bevor er sich wieder an ihn wendet: “Wieso?”

“Erinnerst du dich an meinen Neujahrsvorsatz?”, fragt er spielerisch, “Wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit!”

“Ernsthaft?”, hinterfragt Connor mit einem erschrockenen Lachen, “Ich dachte, Neujahrsvorsätze sind zum Scheitern da?”

“Schon, aber zumindest anfangen sollte man”, rechtfertigt Elijah halbherzig, “Und natürlich habe ich das todernst gemeint!”

“Ist ja gut”, fügt sich sein Gegenüber und zeigt ihm wie seine Münztricks funktionieren. 

Selbstverständlich hat er keine Chance und versagt kläglich dabei es ihm nach zu machen, aber zumindest lenkt es ihn ab, sogar besser als er erwartet hatte. 

Er versucht immer noch die Münze in die Luft zu schnipsen und sie mit derselben Hand wieder zu fangen als das Download sich beendet. Er kann sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen als sein Gegenüber noch einen Scan über das Programm laufen lässt. Wie paranoid kann man sein? 

“Mir ist übrigens durchaus bewusst, warum du auf einmal lernen wolltest wie man eine Münze hin und her schnippt”, verkündet Connor als er sich selbstständig vom Computer trennt und aufsteht.

“Hat seinen Zweck erfüllt, oder nicht?”, kontert Elijah wenig beeindruckt, “Wärst du bereit das Programm zu testen? An Claudia vielleicht?”

Sein Partner stimmt schweigend zu, während die Anspannung in seine Haltung zurückkehrt. Ohne weitere Worte verlassen sie den Raum. Auch der restliche Weg nach oben verläuft schweigend, selbst als Elijah ihm seine Münze wieder gibt, bekommt keiner von ihnen den Mund auf. 

Oben angekommen, strahlt Claudia sie an: “Ich dachte schon, ich sehe euch heute gar nicht mehr!”

“Unwahrscheinlich”, widerspricht er mit einem Lächeln, “Könntest du uns helfen mein Programm zu testen?”

“Klar, was muss ich machen?”, willigt sie sofort ein und springt von ihrem Tisch herunter, auf dem sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer sitzt, anstelle ihres Stuhles. 

“Eigentlich nur mir die Hand geben und versuchen eine Verbindung aufzubauen”, erklärt Connor zögerlich.

Seine Schwester nickt verstehend und streckt Connor die Hand entgegen, aber greift nicht sofort nach seiner. Stattdessen bleibt sie auf der Hälfte zwischen ihnen stehen und wartet, dass ihr Gegenüber es ihr gleich tut. Langsam erwidert er ihre Geste und greift nach ihrer Hand, welches nach einem letzten versichernden Blick ihre Hautsimultation verliert und weiß wird. 

“Ich würde sagen es funktioniert”, stellt Claudia nach kurzem Stutzen mit einem Lächeln fest als sie ihre Hand wieder zurückzieht. Ein benommenes Nicken von Connor bestätigt ihrer Annahme abschließend und lässt Elijah erleichtert ausatmen. 

Nur sehr ungern hätte er ihn nochmal nach unten geschliffen um irgendwelche Anpassungen zu machen.

“Danke”, wispert Connor in seine Richtung als er ihn ohne Vorwarnung für den Bruchteil in eine Umarmung zieht. Er hat nicht mal so schnell reagieren können, da ist er auch schon wieder auf Abstand und sieht alles außer ihn an. 

“Gern geschehen. Man hilft wo man kann”, antwortet Elijah immer noch etwas überrumpelt. Hat ihn die Sache wirklich so sehr belastet? 

“Du hast keine Vorstellung davon wie sehr du mir geholfen hast”, beantwortet sein Gegenüber die unausgesprochene Frage, “Und… tut mir leid.”

“Schon gut”, beschwichtigt Elijah, als er versteht, weshalb sich der Andere entschuldigt, “Freunde?”

Er bereut die Frage noch in dem Moment, indem sie seinen Mund verlässt. Nie und nimmer nimmt er so eine Frage gut auf. Ihre Streitigkeiten mögen abgenommen haben, aber sie liegen sich immer noch ständig in den Haaren, zugegebenermaßen meistens ist es seine Schuld. Er sollte mittlerweilen verstanden haben, dass er nicht gern über sich redet. Es geht ihm schließlich ähnlich, aber er kann sich einfach nicht helfen.

“Freunde”, bestätigt Connor vollkommen unerwartet nach einer Sekunde Zögern und bringt damit jeden seiner Gedanken zum Schweigen.

Als er Zuhause ankommt, lässt er sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sumo gesellt sich zu ihm und legt ihm den Kopf auf den Schoß. Ohne weiter Nachzudenken steht er auf und kniet sich neben ihn um ihn ausgiebig zu kuscheln. 

Er kann es nicht fassen, dass er wirklich sicher sein soll vor Übergriffen von Außen. Kein peinlichst genaues Ausweichen, wann immer sich ihm eine Hand nähert. Keine übertrieben Paranoia, dass jemand ihn zwingt seine Vergangenheit offen zu legen und vor allem kein Streit mehr mit Richard, wegen so etwas banalem wie einer Umarmung. 

Er hat sich in seinem ganzen Leben niemals freier gefühlt. Selbst seine impulsive Entscheidung Elijah einen Freund zu nennen, erscheint ihm heute gar nicht mal so schlimm. Sie mögen sich zwar öfter streiten als nicht, aber es ist besser geworden, sowohl statistisch betrachtet als auch gefühlt. Der Ausflug ins Aquarium hat ebenfalls erschreckend viel geholfen, gegen seine unterschwellige Angst vor ihm. Sie ist zwar noch nicht vollkommen verschwunden, was sie vermutlich auch nie wird, aber sie wirkt leiser und ferner als zuvor. Mehr wie eine leichte Brise als ein Orkan. 

Sumo holt ihn aus seinen Tagträumen, indem er aufsteht und mit einem Bellen zur Tür läuft. Draußen kann er die schweren Schritte von Hank und die bedeutend leiseren von Richard hören. Ihm ist gar nicht aufgefallen wie lang er mit Sumo gekuschelt hat. 

Sein Vater und Bruder betreten Sekunden später die Stube und mit ihnen eine gewaltige Regenwolke. Anscheinend hatte er heute als einziger einen guten Tag.

“Hey?”, begrüßt er sie zögerlich, “Kein guter Tag?” 

Hank starrt ihn ausdruckslos an, bevor er langsam eine Augenbraue hochzieht: “Wonach sieht es denn deiner Meinung nach aus?”

“Anti-droid Demonstration”, erklärt Richard, während ihr Vater in der Küche verschwindet, “War so anstrengend wie es klingt. Alles Idioten sag’ ich dir!”

“Spaziergang?”, schlägt Connor mitfühlend vor und bekommt ein müdes Nicken von seinem Bruder, der gerade noch seine Jacke ausziehen wollte. 

“Du bist ungewöhnlich lebhaft, wenn ich das anmerken dürfte”, stellt Richard nach einer Weile schweigen fest und bedenkt ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.

“Hatte einen guten Tag?”, antwortet Connor mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und schaut sich etwas in der Nachbarschaft um, durch die sie laufen.

“Connor, bitte”, fordert sein Bruder flehend und wirft ihm einen leicht genervten Blick zu, den er nur zu gut von ihm mittlerweile kennt. Er hasst seine nichts aussagenden Antworten und er mag es ihn hin und wieder zu ärgern an guten Tagen wie heute.

“Vielleicht habe ich deinen Rat beherzigt”, entgegnet er kryptisch, weil er weiß, dass sein Bruder ihn verstehen wird. Wenn einer weiß, was sein Bruder kann, dann ja wohl er. 

Für einen Moment macht sich Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht breit, bevor er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen bleibt und ihn ansieht als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. 

Fragend legt Connor seinen Kopf schief. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches seit er CyberLife verlassen hat nicht verschwinden will. 

“Hast du-”, fragt Richard stockend, “Hast du ihn wirklich gefragt? Und er hat dir geholfen? Wirklich?”

Sein Lächeln wird breit er als er nickt: “Jap, ging schneller als ich dachte.” 

Sein Bruder bleibt noch einen Moment länger wie angewurzelt stehen als Realisation über ihn wäscht. Keinen Augenblick später hat er auch schon die Arme um ihn geschlungen und hält ihn in einer festen Umarmung. Sumo bellt einmal leise aus Verwirrung was sich gerade zwischen seinen Herrchen abspielt. 

“Aber du wirst mich jetzt nicht zu deinem neuen Stressball küren, oder?”, erkundigt Connor sich als Richard ihn wieder loslässt und ihn vielsagend angrinst. Natürlich wird er die neuen Möglichkeiten auskosten. 

Der restliche Spaziergang verläuft schweigend, erst kurz bevor sie wieder Zuhause sind kommen sie ins Reden. Hauptsächlich erzählt ihm Richard von seinem Tag und was genau bei der Anti-droid Demo los war, warum Hank so schlechte Laune hat. 

“Dafür brauche ich mehr Kontext. Was zum Teufel ist aus deiner Nicht-Anfass-Regel geworden?”, unterbricht Hank sie keine Minute nachdem sie zur Tür rein sind. Verwirrt drehen sie sich ihm zu, bevor Connors Blick auf Richards Hand auf seiner Schulter fällt und ein schwaches Lächeln wieder auf seinen Zügen erscheint. 

Vorsichtig erklärt er, dass Elijah ihm geholfen hat. Selbstverständlich ist sein Vater nicht begeistert davon und macht seine Meinung mehr als deutlich Kund, aber zumindest akzeptiert er, dass es der einfachste Weg war um das Problem zu beheben. 

Connor ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hanks fünfminütiger Monolog über Vorsicht gegenüber Menschen wie ihm nicht das letzt Mal sein wird, dass er davon hört, aber es gibt schlimmeres. Ausnahmsweise weigert er sich Hanks schlechte Laune auf sich überschlagen zu lassen. Er hat auch gute Tage verdient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,ok. Falls gegen Ende Tippfehler waren oder seltsame Satzkonstrukte, sagt Bescheid, ich bin nicht nochmal zum Querlesen gekommen. 
> 
> Zum Kapitel. Noch jemand hypt, dass sie sich endlich als sehen???? Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert!


	22. Neue Herausforderungen, alte Wunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk!

Seit geraumer Zeit mischen sich immer wieder die internationalen Mächte in die Androiden Politik ein, weshalb die Einladung nach Europa nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Seltsam ist allerdings, dass Markus ihm davon erzählt und nicht Elijah. Die Nachricht hat ihn schließlich zur gleichen Zeitpunkt erreicht und Claudia ist viel zu ordentlich um so etwas nicht sofort weiterzuleiten.

“Wenn Mr. Kamski nichts erwähnt hat, wäre es mir wichtig, dass du ihn danach fragst. Sie haben ausdrücklich um Rückmeldung bis Sonntagabend gebeten”, erklärt Markus. 

Connor nickt zustimmend ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Anschließend wechselt ihr Thema auf die aktuellen Entwicklungen, vor allem das Gesundheitssystem ist aktuell Hauptsache, während in Detroit und Umgebung die Versorgung weitläufig gesichert ist, haben andere Staaten große Probleme sie sicherzustellen. Seit Connor seine Arbeit an Richard beendet hat, entwickelt er an einem Onlinekurs, welchen auch Techniker außerhalb seiner Reichweite belegen können. 

Markus wäre es zwar lieber, wenn er persönlich zumindest in den Metropolen wie New York, Washington DC oder LA Kurse halten würde und generell stimmt er ihm zu, aber Elijah hat jeden dieser Vorschläge ohne Erklärung abgelehnt. 

Am darauffolgenden Tag ist er früher als sonst oben um Elijah abzuholen und ihn dabei gleich nach der Einladung zu fragen, die er geflissentlich zu ignorieren scheint. 

Als er den Raum betritt, ist Elijah vertieft in seine Arbeit.

Connor kann es sich nicht verkneifen einen Scan über ihn laufen zu lassen, während er wartet. Die Augenringe von heute morgen sind nur noch deutlicher geworden. Seine Haut ist blasser als sonst und seine Haltung eingefallen. Zusammen mit dem erschöpften Seufzen als er zum fünften Mal ansetzt den Zettel in seiner Hand zu lesen, kann er nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen.

Für gewöhnlich weiß Elijah zumindest den Schein zu wahren. Selbst die Erkältung Anfang des Jahres hat man ihm nur bei genauem Hinsehen angemerkt. Es ist seltsam ihn so geschafft zu sehen. 

“Es wird nicht besser, wenn du zum sechsten Mal ansetzt, Elijah”, schreitet er bedacht ein. Angesprochener schaut überrascht auf, bevor er sich mit einem geschlagenen Lächeln auf seine Arme fallen lässt. 

“Ich schätze, ich brauche eine Pause von dem Zettelkram”, murmelt er zustimmend, “Wie war dein Besuch bei Jericho gestern?”

“Gut. Ich soll dich nach einer Einladung nach Europa fragen. Markus wäre es wichtig zu erfahren wer von CyberLife mitreist”, erklärt er geduldig.

“Niemand. CyberLife hat fähige Leute vor Ort, die mit ihnen reden können”, antwortet Elijah unerwartet streng.

“Sie sollen ausdrücklich nach jemanden vom CyberLife Tower gefragt haben”, kontert Connor sachlich, “Es sollte doch nicht so schwer sein, jemanden zu finden, der sich dazu eignet.”

“Ist mir egal, sollen sie mit ihren Landsleuten von uns reden”, verkündet sein Freund trotzig und steht ruckartig auf. Augenblicklich verliert er das Gleichgewicht, fängt sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig an der Tischkante ab.

“Vielleicht solltest du heute etwas langsamer machen”, schlägt er mitfühlend vor, obwohl er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hat nichts in Bezug auf seine Gesundheit zu sagen. Es geht ihn nichts an, auch wenn er sich hin und wieder Sorgen macht. Wieso sind Menschen immer so unvernünftig?

“Ich werde dran denken”, antwortet Elijah übellaunig, während er sich Richtung Fahrstuhl aufmacht. Schweigend folgt Connor ihm. Erst als die Fahrstuhltür vor ihnen schließt, greift er ihr vorheriges Thema wieder auf: “Wieso bist du so dagegen, dass einer von uns nach Europa reist?”

“Darum”, verkündet sein Gesprächspartner patziger als nötig, ““Bitte, Connor. Ich bin zu müde um darüber mit dir zu diskutieren.”

Eigentlich sollte er dennoch weiter nachhaken, aber er kann es einfach nicht. Er ist erschöpft und offensichtlich ist es kein Thema, worüber er gern redet. Es reicht auch, wenn er ihn morgen ausfragt. Vielleicht hat Markus heute Nachmittag einen Moment Zeit um ihn zu fragen wie schlimm es wäre, wenn keiner von CyberLife mitreist, schließlich hat Elijah nicht vollkommen unrecht. Es ist verständlich, dass man lieber mit jemanden von der Quelle spricht, aber im Grunde sagen sie auch nichts anderes als ihre Vertreter in Europa.

Die Pause verläuft üblich still. Elijah trinkt seinen Tee und isst seine Orange, während Connor seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen lässt. Der einzige Unterschied zur Norm ist das gelegentliche Gähnen seines Gegenübers. 

“Warum bist du überhaupt so müde?”, hinterfragt er als er zum vierten Gähnen ansetzt. 

Angesprochener streckt sich leicht, bevor er ihm antwortet: “Konnte nicht einschlafen. Mensch passiert das manchmal.”

“Dann solltest du heute vielleicht früher gehen?”, schlägt er nachdenklich vor, “So müde wirst du so oder so nicht weit kommen.”

“Schon gut ist nicht die erste Nacht, die ich durchgemacht habe”, beschwichtigt Elijah elegant und beendet damit den Austausch. Connor hat nicht vor eine Diskussion mit ihm anzufangen. Er wird selbst wissen wie ungesund sein Verhalten auf Dauer ist. Außerdem hat er noch ganze drei Schwester, die auf ihn aufpassen.

Nach ihrer stillen Pause begleitet er ihn ausnahmsweise mit in sein Büro. Aktuell kann Connor sogut wie überall arbeiten. Ob er sich nun in seinem Klassenzimmer verkriecht oder Elijah Gesellschaft leistet, macht keinen zu großen Unterschied. Er wirkt zwar überrascht, aber sagt nichts dazu, dass Connor heute vom Sofa aus seiner Arbeit nachgeht. 

Während er arbeitet, kontaktiert er Markus um ihm die Entscheidung von CyberLife zu übermitteln. Dieser ist natürlich alles andere als begeistert. Die europäischen Androiden sind noch skeptischer als die aus den Staaten, vor allem wenn es von hier kommt. Connor kann ihm nur vollkommen zustimmen, allerdings ist auch er nicht in der Lage über den Kopf seines Chefs Entscheidungen zu treffen und Elijah kann ein ziemlicher Sturkopf sein, wenn er will. 

Der Rest der Woche ist mit zahlreichen, erfolglosen Versuchen gespickt seinen Freund umzustimmen, aber egal was er sagt, immer wieder bekommt er nur Worthülsen zur Antwort. Aus seiner Verzweiflung hat er angefangen ihm Namen zu nennen, wer alles theoretisch in der Lage wäre sie zu vertreten, wenn er selbst nicht will. Als er Claudia und sich nannte, ist er ihm sogar ins Wort gefallen um zu widersprechen. Seine Frage nach dem Wieso hat er dagegen wieder nur mit einer vagen Ausrede bestückt. 

Chloe war auf seiner Suche nach Antworten auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich, außer dass er schon immer alles abgelehnt hat, was mit Reisen verbunden ist. Er kann sich nicht helfen und daraus schließen, dass Elijah schreckliche Flugangst hat, aber so wirklich klären was konkret das Problem ist, tut es nicht. Flugzeuge sind schließlich die sichersten Verkehrsmittel der Welt. 

“Brauchst du noch etwas, Connor?”, fragt Elijah überrascht ihn nochmal kurz vor Schluss zu sehen. Normalerweise ist er es, der nochmal nach ihm sieht und nicht umgekehrt. 

“Nicht wirklich, mir war nur danach den Spieß umzudrehen”, erklärt Angesprochener unbedarft und lächelt ihn halbherzig an. Kommentarlos beendet er seine Arbeit und steht auf um mit ihm nach unten zu fahren. 

Noch bevor er den Mund aufmachen kann um sich zu verabschieden, vibriert sein Handy in der Hosentasche. Als er nachschaut, hat Claudia ihm geschrieben, dass sie gerne noch ein paar Akten sortieren würde und ob er bereit wäre ein Taxi zu nehmen.   
Er kann sich ein genervtes Seufzen nicht verkneifen, gerade sie sagt ihm immer er soll nicht länger machen, egal wie viel Arbeit auf seinem Tisch liegt. 

“Was ist?”, erkundigt sich Connor bei ihm verwirrt.

“Claudia hat mich gebeten heute mit dem Taxi zu fahren, weil sie noch etwas erledigen möchte”, erklärt er und seufzt ein weiteres Mal, während er versucht ein Taxi zu bestellen.

“Ich hab mir schon ein Taxi bestellt, falls du willst können wir zusammen fahren”, schlägt sein Gegenüber vor, “Kommt am Ende auf dasselbe hinaus.”

“Fährst du nicht für gewöhnlich mit dem Bus?”, hakt er skeptisch nach. Das kommt etwas zu gelegen für seinen Geschmack.

“Schon, aber bereits seit Anfang der Woche bauen sie etwas an der Strecke und ich habe keine Lust mehrfach um zu steigen”, erläutert Connor unbedarft, “Ja oder nein?”

Einen Moment des Zögerns und einem skeptischen Blick später steckt er sein Handy weg und sagt zu. Was auch immer dieses ungute Gefühl ist, wenn Claudia mitspielt, kann es nicht zu seinem Schaden sein. 

“Wieso hab ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihr etwas ausheckt?”, fragt er als das Taxi losfährt misstrauisch.

“Etwas spät für Zweifel”, merkt Connor lachend an und lächelt in vielsagend an.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entweicht Elijah. Wieso kann er nicht einfach auf sein Gefühl hören? 

“Was hast du mit mir vor?”, erkundigt er sich argwöhnisch, obwohl ein Funke Neugier in ihm aufkommt. Erstmalig ist Connor, derjenige der mit ihm etwas machen will oder zumindest seine Gesellschaft sucht.

“Versuche es doch zu erraten!”, antwortet sein Gegenüber lächelnd ohne einen Indikator zu geben, was er denkt. 

“Warum jetzt?”, hakt er weiter nach, “Wieso hast du nicht gefragt?”

Connor schweigt. Wie sehr er es hasst, dass sein strenger Blick bei ihm keine Wirkung zeigt. Er vertraut ihm, aber diese ganze Aktion trägt Chloes Handschrift, was nie ein gutes Zeichen ist. Zumindest, wenn er seine Nerven fragt. Er hasst es nicht zu wissen, was um ihn herum passiert und die Dunkelheit macht es gerade nicht besser. Connor würde sicher nicht Chloe bei irgendeinem seltsamen Streich helfen, oder?

“Du willst mich überreden nach Europa zu fliegen”, fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen nach einer Viertelstunde mentalen Durcheinanders. Er ist falsch gewickelt, wenn er glaubt, dass er ihn dazu bekommt seine Meinung zu ändern. Daran sind schon ganz andere glorreich gescheitert. Nicht Mal Chloe könnte ihn dazu bekommen! 

“Nein. Ich möchte verstehen wieso du dagegen bist”, korrigiert Connor ruhig, “Vielleicht ist dein Aufstand berechtigt.”

“Du begründest auch nie etwas!”, kontert Elijah defensiv und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme. 

“Weil ich nicht kann, es ist alles noch zu frisch. Wie eine offene Wunde, die nicht verheilen will”, begründet sein Freund, während er ihm entschlossen in die Augen sieht, “Selbst Chloe konnte mir nicht sagen was das Problem sein könnte. Es muss bei dir also mindestens fast zwei Jahrzehnte her sein.”

Natürlich hat er einen Konter, was hat er sich gedacht ihm widersprechen zu wollen. Seine Gegenworte enden in einem unzufriedenen Grummeln und einem strengen Blick, bevor er sich wegdreht und schmollt. Er hofft wirklich, dass ihr Zielort zumindest etwas gutes an sich hat. 

“Tch, du hast dich wirklich informiert”, merkt er ungewollt erleichtert an, als sie vor einer kleinen, wohlbekannten Gaststätte im Außenbezirk von Detroit Halt machen. 

“Ich habe meine Kontakte”, antwortet Connor mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Sie steigen gemeinsam aus dem Taxi aus, welches sich sofort wieder auf den Weg macht. Von Außen macht das Gebäude nicht viel her, aber die Küche ist gut und die Aufmachung verspricht Wärme und Schutz vor dem kalten Wind. 

Wie auch bei seinen vorherigen Besuchen ist es eher ruhig. Einige ältere Paare genießen ihr Essen mit einem guten Wein in Stille. Die Atmosphäre ist entspannt und gemütlich. Keine neugierigen Augen oder liebestrunkene Trottel, die mit ihren schrecklichen Flirtversuchen nicht nur ihr Date sondern auch alle anderen nerven. Er hätte mit Chloe öfter hierher kommen sollen, allerdings hatte er zu große Angst. Jemand hätte merken können, dass sie keine bloße Maschine ist, obwohl sie von seinen Schwestern, die beste im Schauspielern ist. 

Connor führt ihn an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. Aus diesem Winkel kann weder er die anderen Gäste sehen, noch sie ihn. Er mag es zwar nicht keinen Überblick zu haben, aber selbst nicht gesehen zu werden, hat auch seine Vorteile. 

Die Medien sich schlimmer als den je geworden. Die größten Belanglosigkeiten werden von ihnen aufgebauscht und in reißerische Storys verpackt. Jede Woche gibt es neue Dramen und Skandale. Täglich wird sich das Maul über jemand anderen zerrissen. Er will sich nicht ausmalen was sie in ein privates Treffen zwischen ihm und seinem männlichen, androidischen Assistenten sehen.

Eine Kellnerin begrüßt sie höflich mit der Speisekarte. Ohne zweiten Gedanken versucht sie auch Connor eine zu übergeben, welcher höflich lächelnd versucht zu erklären, dass er als Android keinen Bedarf dafür hat. Er muss sich ernsthaft das Lachen verkneifen als die Frau mit hochrotem Kopf sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ein Glas Thirium anbietet. Erneut schüttelt sein Gegenüber nur den Kopf und beschwichtigt sie mit einem Lächeln.

Sie ist kaum aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden, da bricht Elijah ins Lachen aus: “Dir passiert, dass ja wirklich!”

“Als ob ich mir sowas ausdenken würde”, verteidigt dich Connor mit gespielter Empörung, während er selbst in sich hinein lacht.

“Stört es dich?”, erkundigt er sich aus eigener Neugier. Er lehnt sich leicht vor als er seinen Kopf aufstützt und die Karte aufschlägt. 

“Das mich Androidengegner im Bus und auf der Straße nicht erkennen und in Ruhe lassen?”, hinterfragt sein Gegenüber spielerisch, “Klar, ich kann mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen als nicht beschimpft und bedroht zu werden.”

“Ist es wirklich so schlimm?”, hakt er besorgter klingend als gewollt nach. Es behagt ihm absolut nicht, dass sie so viel Diskriminierung erfahren. Sie haben schon genug durch! Wieso kann man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? 

Kein Wunder, weshalb Chloe ihn immer bittet mitzukommen, wenn sie einen Ausflug planen oder warum sie Connor immer überall mit hinnehmen. Menschen sind manchmal so berechenbar. Sie gehen immer nur auf die Kleinen und scheinbar Wehrlosen. Niemand von ihnen will das Risiko eingehen sich mit einer größeren Gruppe oder einem Menschen anzulegen. Vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft, doch hin und wieder zusagen, wenn sie etwas unternehmen wollen. Einfach zur Sicherheit.

Sein Gegenüber nickt niedergeschlagen als er ebenfalls den Kopf aufstützt und ihm von einigen Vorfällen erzählt in die Richard verwickelt war. Allein seine blaue LED ist für einige Spinner eine Provokation. Sie haben allein deswegen bereits überlegt sie zu entfernen, aber Connors Bruder hat es nicht übers Herz bekommen sich von ihr zu trennen. Sie gehöre, einfach zu ihm. 

Er ist sich mehr als bewusst, dass er Elijah endlich auf seine Flugangst ansprechen sollte, anstelle in ihrem üblichen Schweigen zu versinken, nur unterbrochen von der Kellnerin um die Bestellung seines Gegenübers aufzunehmen. Eigentlich müsste er ihn nur darauf ansprechen, aber er weiß, dass es ein empfindliches Thema für ihn ist.

“Du wirst sicher nicht freiwillig darauf eingehen, wieso du gegen die Reise bist oder?”, schlussfolgert Connor laut, nur um ein reserviertes Nicken zu ernten.

“Es geht dich nicht wirklich etwas an”, ergänzt Elijah schließlich, während er sich reserviert zurücklehnt. 

“Ich soll zwischen CyberLife und den Androiden vermitteln”, argumentiert er standhaft, aber offen, “Du willst nicht das jemand von CyberLife fliegt und die Androiden wollen es allerdings unbedingt. Ich suche nach einem Mittelweg oder einer Begründung, die nicht verdächtig wirkt. Bitte, Elijah. Wolltest du nicht ihr Vertrauen?”

“Ja, aber mein Privatleben geht sie nichts an”, kontert Angesprochener trotzig wie erwartet. Wieso kann er es ihm nicht einmal einfach machen?

“Wie wäre es, du erklärst mir was dein Problem ist und ich beantworte dir irgendeine beliebige Frage über mich so gut ich kann?”, schlägt er schließlich geschlagen vor. Er will nicht und nach Elijahs Gesichtsausdruck sieht man es ihm auch ziemlich genau an, aber es ist seine Aufgabe zu vermitteln. Welche Wahl hat er schon? Außerdem kann er im Ernstfall immer noch behaupten, dass er noch nicht so weit ist. 

“Das sind unfaire Mittel!”, protestiert sein Gegenüber, “Du weißt, dass ich schlecht dazu nein sagen kann!”

Genau das ist der Punkt, Elijah. Neugierde ist nicht zwingend eine gute Sache. 

“Das ist kein freiwilliges Angebot”, stellt er klar, anstelle seines ersten Gedankens, “Also ja?”

Ein missmutiges Grummeln gibt seine widerwillige Zustimmung kund. Mit einem Seufzen senkt Elijah seinen Blick für einen Moment, bevor er wieder aufschaut und ihn mit einem unsicheren, fast schon hilflosen Blick bedenkt. Es täte ihm fast leid das Thema aufgebracht zu haben, wenn er nicht eine Antwort bräuchte. 

“Nicht lachen, okay? Ich weiß selber, dass es eigentlich albern und lächerlich ist”, erklärt sein Freund ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, “Meine Mutter ist an meinem 5. Geburtstag bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen, ich…”

Er beendet den Satz nicht und Connor erwartet es auch nicht. Menschen haben angeboren eine sehr starke Bindung zu ihrer Mutter, und selbst wenn diese Bindung nicht unzerstörbar ist, ein Verlust in einem so jungem Alter kann nur Spuren hinterlassen. 

Cathy meinte, er hätte eine erschreckend schlechte Beziehung zu seinen Verwandten. Hängt das ebenfalls mit dem Tod seiner Mutter zusammen? Oder gibt es dafür einen anderen Grund? Ist man mit ihm zur Therapie gegangen um es zu verarbeiten oder hat man ihn damit allein gelassen? 

Connor gesteht sich nur ungern ein, dass er dadurch nur noch mehr Fragen über ihn hat, selbst wenn es sein eigentliches aktuelles Problem beantwortet. Der Tod seiner Mutter hat ihn offensichtlich geprägt und könnte so viele Erklärungen über sein Verhalten und denken erklären, aber jetzt ist weder Zeit noch Raum um weiter zu bohren. Er würde vermutlich sowieso nicht antworten.

“Das erklärt wieso du weder selbst noch Claudia fliegen lassen willst”, kehrt er nach einer Pause zum Thema zurück, “Dann sollte es doch gehen, wenn ich einfach fliege?”

“Das ändert gar nichts! Ich mach mir auch um dich Sorgen”, widerspricht Elijah etwas lauter als zuvor, bevor er im Flüsterton ergänzt, “Ich hab nicht viele Freunde.”

Wie erklärt er ihm, dass er sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen braucht? Selbst wenn das Flugzeug abstürzt, braucht er sich eigentlich keine Gedanken machen, aber wie versichert er ihm das ohne zu viel von sich Preis zu geben. 

Davon abgesehen, Flugzeuge sind die sicherste Methode zum Reisen heutzutage. Der Absturz ist reichlich einunddreißig Jahre her. Sie sind sehr viel sicherer geworden. Alleine das Haus zu verlassen ist für ihn rein statistisch gesehen gefährlicher, aber Ängste sind nie eine rationale Angelegenheit. 

Nachdenklich beobachtet er wie Elijah sein Essen bekommt und mit einem unsicheren Blick anfängt zu essen. Ob er sich unwohl fühlt in der Präsenz von Androiden zu essen? Vermutlich hat er sich daran gewöhnt wie Hank, der ihm am Anfang immer zumindest ein Glas Wasser hingestellt hat, einfach nur weil er konnte. 

“Was willst du wissen?”, unterbricht Connor schließlich sein Schweigen und hält seine Gedanken vom Wandern ab.

“Hm?”, stößt Elijah verwirrt hervor und schaut ihn irritiert an. Offensichtlich kann er seinem Gedankensprung nicht ganz folgen.

“Du hast noch eine Frage offen, also was willst du wissen?”, erklärt er angespannt, “Ich antworte dir sogut ich kann, aber keine Versprechen.”

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Connor es von sich nochmal aufbringt. Jetzt wäre seine Gelegenheit zu fragen, was zwischen ihm und Jason vorgefallen ist, aber offensichtlich fällt das in Connors Kategorie ‘offene Wunden’ und er will nicht noch alles schlimmer machen. Er braucht kein Salz hineinstreuen. Sie scheint schon langsam genug zu heilen. Außerdem wer weiß was für ein Trauma dahinter steckt. Vermutlich wäre es kein Thema, welches man über dem Essen diskutiert. 

“Eine Frage vorab”, beschließt er sich erstmal zu erkundigen, “Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dich mit meiner Frage verletze?”

“Es wäre beeindruckend, wenn du eine findest, die es nicht tut”, gesteht Connor scherzend als wäre seine Antwort eine Kleinigkeit. Wie tief gehen seine Probleme um so hoffnungslos zu sein oder glaubt er, dass er gar kein Feingefühl hat? 

Er will ihn nicht verletzen, dass sollte er wissen. Nichts läge ihm ferner als ihn mit einer Frage zu verängstigen oder gar in eine Panikattacke zu versetzen. Connor weiß das oder? Er sollte es mittlerweile wissen?

Das heißt, aber nicht das er es glaubt, wirft seine innere Stimme gehässig ein. 

Es ist wie immer. Sein Gegenüber gibt ihm die Hand und wenn er sie annimmt, kann er ihm förmlich die Furcht ansehen, dass es ihm nicht genug sein wird. Wie viel haben sie ihm genommen, um seine Einstellung in eine solche Richtung zu manipulieren. Selbst unter den Androiden ist so viel Misstrauen gegenüber anderen selten. 

“Okay. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du lieber deine Gefühle unterdrückst oder versteckst, außerdem hast du unter deinen Umständen ziemlich lang gebraucht um dich zu befreien”, formuliert Elijah so gut er kann, “Von deinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus, bereust du ein freier Android zu sein? Wärst du lieber für immer ‘nur eine Maschine’ geblieben?”

Connor blinzelt einige Male verwirrt. Offensichtlich hat er mit seiner Frage einen Punkt erwischt an den er nicht gedacht hat und hoffentlich einen weniger schmerzhaften. 

Geduldig widmet er sich wieder seinem Essen, anstelle sofort eine Antwort zu erwarten. Es gibt keinen Grund ihn zu drängen, solang er irgendwann an diesem Abend eine Antwort bekommt. 

“Der selbstsüchtige Teil von mir würde ja sagen. Ich hätte mir so viel Ärger gespart. Mein Existenz wäre einfacher”, gibt Connor kleinlaut zu.

“Wieso hast du dann überhaupt rebelliert?”, wundert Elijah sich. Er hat ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es tatsächlich bereuen könnte selbstständig zu denken. Was hat man mit ihm gemacht, damit jemand so intelligentes wie er sich lieber wie eine Marionette fernsteuern lassen will?

“Weil es den Anderen gegenüber nicht fair gewesen wäre?”, erklärt Connor und tut damit nichts um seiner Verwirrung Klarheit zu verschaffen. Gewissen, Empathie, Gerechtigkeitsempfinden, all das sind Emotionen oder Anzeichen für reflektiertes Denken. Eine willenlose Maschine sollte nicht…

“Du erkennst den Fehler. Ich war bereits lange vor unserem Treffen oder dem mit Hank, ein Abweichler. Ob ich wollte oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist und ich es eigentlich niemals laut aussprechen sollte, aber ich bin gegen meine eigene Freiheit”, unterbricht sein Gegenüber seine unausgesprochenen Gedanken. 

“Ersten, du hast genauso ein Recht deine Gedanken auszudrücken wie alle anderen. Zweitens, was?”, antwortet Elijah perplex, “Für mich zum Mitschreiben, du bist schon langem ein freier Android und hast so viel durch, dass du nun lieber dein gesamtes Leben kopflos als Marionette verbringen würdest?”

“Ja”, bestätigt Connor viel zu klar und bestimmt für Elijahs Geschmack. 

Es will ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf. Was muss man mit einer Person machen um so ein denken hervorzurufen?

Widerwillig schüttelt er den Kopf und betrachtet ihn ausgiebig. Connor sieht entspannter als sonst, wenn sie in CyberLife sind, aus, nicht so ausgelassen wie im Aquarium, aber immerhin. Seine Haltung ist einigermaßen offen und sein Blick schuldbewusst als wüsste er was ihm durch den Kopf geht. Nichts weist auf eine Lüge hin. Er hat das wirklich ernst gemeint. 

Wie kann er so plötzlich den Drang haben ihn vor was auch immer ihm so weh getan hat beschützen zu wollen und gleichzeitig ihn selbst mit Fragen löchern zu wollen, dessen Antworten ihn quälen. 

“Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht verstehst”, ergänzt schließlich mit einem schwachen Lächel.

“Irgendwann musst du mir das ausgiebiger erklären”, bittet er nachdenklich und nicht vollkommen ernsthaft. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sein Freund selbst nicht weiß, wann dieses Bedürfnis in ihm aufgekommen ist. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihm diese Frage so viel zum Nachdenken bringt. Er sollte sich abgewöhnen bei Connor Erwartungen zu haben.

“Irgendwann”, bestätigt sein Gegenüber nachdenklich, “Vielleicht.”

Abwesend wendet sich Connor ab und versinkt in Gedanken. Elijah rechnet damit, dass er in den nächsten zehn Minuten mindestens nichts mehr sagen wird. Genug Zeit für ihn um sich an sein Essen zu erinnern, obwohl ihm seit ihrem Gespräch flau im Magen ist und er eigentlich keinen Appetit mehr hat um weiter zu essen. 

“Alles in Ordnung?”, hakt er schließlich nach als er aufgegessen hat und einen Schluck Wasser trinkt. Er hat die gesamte Zeit Löcher in die Luft gestarrt und selbst wenn er es von ihm nicht anders gewohnt ist, glaubt er nicht, dass es ihm gut tut. 

“Ja, ich suche nur nach einer Lösung für deine Flugangst”, erklärt Connor nachdenklich, “Markus duldet kein nein, zumindest nicht ohne Streit. Die europäischen Androiden sind sehr misstrauisch sie brauchen diesen Besuch.”

“Aber Claudia und du fallen aus und dem Rest traue ich nicht zu, dass sie keinen Mist bauen”, stellt Elijah klar.

“Dir ist bewusst, dass es für mich tausendmal gefährlicher ist als Android alleine Bus zu fahren oder nur über die Straße zu gehen, oder?”, argumentiert sein Gegenüber fragend.

“Ändert trotzdem nichts an den Tatsachen”, widerspricht er trotzig und bekommt ein leises Seufzen zurück. 

“Ich weiß”, gesteht Connor bevor er in seiner Verzweiflung ergänzt, “Und wenn ich verspreche, dass mir nichts passieren wird?”

“Wenn es doch so einfach wäre”, murmelt er von sich selbst frustriert. Er weiß selber, dass er albern handelt, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. Wieso können sie nicht einfach das Schiff nehmen? 

“Vertrau mir bitte, wenn ich sage, dass nichts passieren wird”, versucht Connor es erneut, während er ihn mit großen, runden, rehbraunen Augen anblickt, “Die Welt kann sich so einen Vorfall nicht leisten.”

“Du bist dir wirklich sicher?”, hinterfragt Elijah so leise und kleinlaut, dass er sich selbst fast nicht wieder erkennt. Er hätte ihn nicht ansehen sollen! Niemand kann zu diesen Augen einfach nein sagen, nicht wenn sie einen so ansehen! Was hat man sich bei seinem Design gedacht? Hey, lasst mal einen Androiden bauen, der aussieht wie ein Hundewelpen, wenn er einen bittend ansieht. Großartige Idee, Jason, wirklich! 

“Wie gesagt ich habe jeden Morgen mehr Angst in den Bus zu steigen”, wiederholt Connor, “Die Gefahr das mir irgendein Anti-droid Idiot den Kopf einschlägt ist größer. Mir passiert schon nichts.”

“Okay”, haucht Elijah schwach. Er bemüht sich um ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. Sein Gegenüber soll nicht sehen wie nervös ihn die ganze Sache macht. Er hatte sich geschworen niemals jemanden aus seinem Umkreis fliegen zu lassen, wenn es in seiner Macht liegt es zu verhindern. Er kann es nicht fassen, dass er sich von ihm überreden lassen hat, diesen Schwur zu brechen. 

Vorsichtig versteckt er seine Hände unter der Tischplatte. Connor braucht nicht sehen, dass sie angefangen haben zu zittern. Er muss nicht sehen wie sehr ihn der Gedanke mitnimmt ihn in einen Flieger steigen zu lassen, obwohl es nicht zwingend nötig ist. 

“Es wird alles gut, mir kann nichts passieren, vertrau mir einfach”, versucht sein Gegenüber ihn zu beschwichtigen. Was meint er ihm ‘kann’ nichts passieren? Er weiß genauso gut wie er, dass die Möglichkeit immer besteht. Er will den Mund aufmachen um zu fragen was er damit meint, doch er traut sich nicht. Er weiß, dass er seine Angst nicht vor Connor verstecken kann, aber er kann zumindest probieren so viel Gesicht wie möglich vor ihm zu wahren. 

Ohne ihn zu fragen bezahlt sein Gegenüber die Rechnung. Am liebsten würde er dazwischen funken, aber der flüchtige Blick in seine Richtung von ihm, spricht Bände. Es ist nicht mal den Versuch einer Diskussion wert.

“Na komm, es ist später als ich erwartet habe”, wendet sich Connor an ihn, als die Kellnerin wieder ihrer Wege geht. 

“Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen”, murmelt Elijah eingeschnappt, während er seine Jacke anzieht, die ihm Connor gegeben hat. 

“Nur weil etwas nicht notwendig ist, heißt es nicht, dass ich es nicht tun kann”, kontert seine Begleitung elegant, “Mein Geld, meine Entscheidung was ich damit mache.”

“Danke”, antwortet er kleinlaut. Jetzt versteht er wie er sich damals gefühlt haben muss im Aquarium. Er wird es genauso hassen, wenn jemand für ihn Geld ausgibt wie er es tut, egal in welcher Relation es zum Rest steht. 

Draußen warten auf sie zwei Taxis. Connor hat wirklich an alles gedacht. Selbst, dass sie nicht ewig in der Kälte warten wollen. Es mag zwar wärmer geworden sein, aber trotzdem ist es noch weit jenseits von angenehm. Wieso noch gleich hat er beschlossen CyberLife in Detroit zu gründen und nicht irgendwo ohne Winter?

“Ich schreib ihnen dann morgen”, erklärt er widerwillig, bevor sie sich verabschieden, “Muss das wirklich sein?”

Connor sagt nichts, stattdessen lässt er seinen Blick prüfend über ihn schweifen. Als er ihm ins Gesicht sieht, bemerkt er ein schwaches mitleidiges Lächeln, während er sacht den Kopf schüttelt. 

“Das wird schon, Elijah, denk einfach nicht drüber nach”, beschwichtigt er ihn sacht, als er ihn in eine seichte Umarmung gezogen hat und ihm kurz über den Rücken streichelt.

“Zuversicht ist nicht meine Stärke, Connor”, gibt Elijah zu bedenken als er wieder auf Distanz geht. Ein schwaches Lächeln schleicht sich gegen seinen Willen auf seine Züge als Connor leise lacht und ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu wirft.   
“Dann arbeite an deinen Schwächen”, schlägt er vor und tritt noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Eigentlich sollte Elijah froh sein, dass er wieder auf Distanz geht, allerdings hat ihm diese kurze Umarmung mehr beruhigt als jedes Wort, dass man zu ihm hätte sagen können. Und dabei ist er eigentlich niemand der sich zu gern anfassen lässt, zumindest nicht mehr.

Ihre Verabschiedung danach ist knapp, bevor sie getrennte Wege gehen. Er kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Connor tatsächlich erreicht hat was er wollte. Wie macht er das?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja, Elijah wie macht er das?.... Chloe kann dir darauf sicher eine Antwort gebenXD
> 
> Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt nicht fassen, dass wir schon hier sind! Letztes Jahr um die Zeit habe ich den Erstentwurf für das Kapitel geschrieben! Und ich liebe es immer noch, obwohl eine Freundin mich dafür schlagen wollte.... und ich hab es verdient gehabt, aber das ist okeX'D
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist extrem lang (35 Seiten Rohmaterial fast) und ich weiß noch nicht ob ich es einfach splitte oder erst in paar Wochen wieder poste... Außerdem beginnen nächste Woche mein Onlinestudium -_-


	23. Eine lange Reise zu neuen Horizonten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ortswechsel!!

Überraschungen waren noch nie sein Fall. Eigentlich ist er ein großer Freund zu wissen was um ihn herum passiert. Seine Software mag sich zwar schnell an Veränderungen anpassen, dennoch hasst er es, wenn sich Dinge plötzlich verändern.

“Bist du dir wirklich sicher?”, hinterfragt Connor ein letztes Mal, “Wir können immer noch behaupten, dass du krank geworden bist.”

“Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich lass dich nicht alleine damit”, antwortet Elijah standhaft, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hat, “Das wird schon…”

Er blickt ihn ein letztes Mal prüfend an, bevor er es sein lässt. Im Endeffekt ist es nicht seine Entscheidung. Es ist sogar zu seinem Vorteil. Wer weiß was sie dort erwartet! 

Im Gegensatz zu Elijah mag er die Sprache fließend sprechen und jede Information in Windeseile zu Verfügung haben, dennoch fehlt ihm wichtige Erfahrung und ein respektierter Status wie sein Freund ihn hat. Außerdem wäre die Woche sicher langweilig ganz allein in der Fremde. Markus wird sicher auch begeistert sein zu hören, dass er ihn doch überredet bekommen hat nach Europa zu fliegen, obwohl er nicht genau weiß wie.

Die Woche verbringen sie großteils mit Vorbereitungen für ihre Reise. Claudia wird Elijah in seiner Rolle weitgehende vertreten. Sie ist kein Freund von so viel Verantwortung und schreibt jede ihrer Bemerkungen, trotz perfektem Gedächtnis, mit. Connor schenkt ihr ein aufbauendes Lächeln am Ende ihrer Besprechung und beschwichtigt ihr, dass sie ihn jederzeit anrufen kann, wenn sie überfordert mit einer Situation ist. 

Abgesehen davon, bereitet er Selbstaufgaben für seine Auszubildenden vor, die sie zu erledigen haben in seiner Abwesenheit. Die Begeisterung ist nicht sonderlich groß, als sie hören, dass er die folgende Woche nicht da sein wird um ihre Fragen zu beantworten, aber zumindest akzeptieren sie ihre Aufgaben ohne Diskussion.

Weniger friedlich endet der Versuch Elijah über die gesellschaftlichen und politischen Gepflogenheiten in den verschiedenen europäischen Ländern aufzuklären. Er driftet immer wieder mit den Gedanken ab und zeigt absolut kein Interesse daran sich auch nur einen Namen zu merken, stattdessen versucht er bei jeder Gelegenheit das Thema zu wechseln oder zu lamentieren wieso Europa nicht schon längst sich in einem Staat zusammengeschlossen hat.

“Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen, wenn sie alle eins wären!”, stöhnt Elijah genervt als er ihm zum wiederholten Mal erklärt was der Unterschied zwischen dem österreichischen System und dem Deutschen ist. 

Connor versteht was er meint, aber trotzdem sollte er zumindest etwas über seine Gastgeber wissen. Selbst wenn es den Unterschied zwischen Kanzler und Präsidenten nicht überschreitet. 

Gegen Mitte der Woche hat er ihn endlich so weit, dass er auch ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit sich informiert, weshalb er nun seine Fokus auf aktuelle Skandale und Randinformationen legen kann. Es ist immer besser zu wissen, welche generelle Stimmung im Land herrscht, bevor man versucht etwas zu beeinflussen. 

Jeden Tag kommt der mit einem Seufzen nach Hause. Am liebsten würde er jedes Mal glatt wieder umdrehen und bis Mitternacht durch die Stadt ziehen, einfach nur um seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er kann es nicht mehr hören. Ja, es ist eine weite Reise ins Ungewisse und ja, man weiß nie was in Elijahs Kopf vorgeht, aber das ist kein Grund ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit einen Vortrag zu halten, was er sich dabei gedacht hat zu so etwas zu zu sagen. Selbst wenn er versucht es zu erklären, wird ihm nur vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass es absolut idiotisch wäre irgendwo mit seinem Chef hinzugehen. Manchmal wollte er ihn am liebsten anschreien, dass er sogar froh ist jemanden mit zu haben hinter dem er sich im Ernstfall verstecken kann. 

Zumindest Richard ist auf seiner Seite, allerdings passt ihm absolut nicht die Konnotation, die er jedes Mal mitschwingen lässt, wenn er zu seiner Unterstützung einschreitet. Connor ist sich vollkommen im Klaren, dass der das nur sagt, weil er ihn damit ärgern kann. Trotzdem nervt es ihn, was wenn Leute anfangen wirklich zu glauben, dass sie füreinander etwas haben? 

Der Tag der Abreise kommt schneller als er erwartet hat. Der Flughafen ist mehr oder weniger umstellt mit Klatschpressereportern, die darauf geiern Elijah oder Markus abzufangen, welcher sie persönlich verabschieden will. Ihm ist dieser ganze Trubel jetzt schon zu viel, wenn er daran denkt, was noch auf ihn zukommt, möchte er am liebsten sofort wieder umdrehen. Die Security führt seine Familie und ihn durch Hintertüren an den Massen vorbei ihn einen getrennten Wartebereich. 

Dort treffen sie auf Elijah und seine Schwestern sowie Kara und ihre kleine Familie. Markus hatte ihn bereits eingeweiht, dass sie für Jericho mitreisen wird, da er verhindert ist. Connor ist sich nicht sicher ob er froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht. Markus wäre vielleicht hin und wieder etwas anstrengend geworden, aber Kara und seine Vergangenheit ist mitnichten eine einfache. 

“Con, diese Frau mit dem Kind ist das nicht…”, flüstert Hank in seine Richtung und nickt leicht in Richtung von Kara.

“Ja, die Beiden von November”, bestätigt er mit einem betrübten Nicken.

Sein Vater tritt wieder einen Schritt zurück als er den Blick durch den restlichen Raum schweifen lässt. 

“Da seid ihr ja!”, begrüßt ihn Cathy enthusiastisch wie eh und je, “Schön dich zu sehen.”

Ohne zu fragen schlingt sie die Arme um seinen Hals und zieht ihn in eine lockere Umarmung. Als sie ihn wieder loslässt, wirft er ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu über den sie nur halbherzig, betrübt lächelt. 

“Hey, Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen guten Morgen bisher”, entgegnet Chloe mit einem höflichen Lächeln und Claudia mit einem entschuldigenden. Elijah ist ebenfalls näher getreten und sieht aus als würde er beim kleinsten Geräusch aus der Haut fahren. Es ist vermutlich besser, dass er nichts sagt und sich hinter seinen Schwestern versteckt.

So nervös wie er sich umschaut, würde er vermutlich keine Standpauke von Hank überleben.

“Ich sagte doch, wir sind die Letzten”, verkündet North als sie noch vor Markus den Raum betritt. Aus ihrem Winkel kann Kara seine Reaktion nicht erkennen, aber sein genervtes Stöhnen spricht Bände.

“Wäre auch schlimm, wenn noch jemand fehlen würde”, ergänzt er nachträglich und macht sich auf in ihre Richtung. Er gibt Alice eine kleine Umarmung zur Begrüßung, bevor er Luther und ihr die Hand gibt.

“Er ist beliebt”, spricht sie einen Gedanken aus, der ihr seit sie die freudige Begrüßung von einer der Frauen um Kamski gesehen hat, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf will. North ist ebenso enthusiastisch dabei mit ihm zu reden, wie es zuvor die Kupferblonde war.

“Meinst du Connor?”, hakt Markus überrascht nach und dreht sich zu Genanntem um, “Ähm… Ja, keine Ahnung, anscheinend muss man weiblich sein um bei ihm eine Chance zu haben. Bist du bereit?”

“Soweit wie es geht. Der Rest muss sich irgendwie vor Ort ergeben”, antwortet sie selbstbewusster als sie sich fühlt, “Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mit Connor und Kamski klarkomme.”

“Das wird, Kara”, spricht ihr Luther zu und legt seine große Hand auf ihre zierliche Schulter. Sie wünschte er könnte mitkommen, aber irgendjemand muss für Alice da zu sein. Ihr kleines Mädchen ergreift ebenfalls ihre Hand und strahlt sie aufbauend an. Wie sehr sie ihre Kleine vermissen wird. 

Markus holt sie zurück aus ihrem kleinen Moment der Idylle und geht mit ihr nochmal alle Basics durch auf die sie zu achten hat. Nur am Rande bekommt sie mit, dass er ihr ebenfalls zwei, drei Dinge über Connor sagt, auf die sie zu achten hat. 

Anscheinend mag er es eigentlich nicht angefasst zu werden, was seltsam ist von dem was sie bisher gesehen hat. Ebenfalls meint Markus, dass er nicht gern redet, obwohl Connor schon die ganze Zeit sich angeregt mit North unterhält. Das Einzige was sie jetzt auf die Schnelle nicht prüfen kann, ist seine Abneigung gegen Personen-Ansammlungen, aber wer hat sowas schon gern. 

Anschließend verabschiedet sich Markus um selbst noch ein paar Worte mit Connor zu wechseln, der merklich seine Körperhaltung ändert. 

“Seltsam”, murmelt sie zu sich, kurz bevor die Durchsage mit ihrem Flug kommt. Mit einer letzten Umarmung verabschiedet sie sich von ihrer Familie und geht Richtung Flieger.

“Guten Tag, Miss Williams”, begrüßt Connor sie zögerlich, “Ich würde Sie gern vielmals um Verzeihung bitten für das was passiert ist, auch wenn es mir nicht zusteht.”

Kara hatte eine Standpauke für ihn vorbereitet, obwohl sie weiß, dass er nichts dafür kann. Jetzt wo sie vor ihm steht, kann sie sich allerdings nicht überwinden. Man sieht ihm an wie leid es ihm tut, wie sehr er sich die Schuld gibt. Und selbst wenn es nur eine Scharade ist, bringt sie es nicht fertig jetzt laut zu werden.

“Lassen wir es einfach ruhen”, schlägt sie vor. In dem Moment, in welchem sie noch ergänzen will, dass er sie bitte Kara nennen soll, kommt eine weitere Durchsage für einen anderen Flug und als sie vorbei ist, hat sich Connor schon wieder abgewandt zu seinem Vorgesetzten. 

Kamski sieht aus als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen und seine Schritte sind nicht mal mehr Kaffeebohnen. 

“Wir machen das gemeinsam”, hört sie Connor leis in seine Richtung flüstern. Sein Vorgesetzter dreht sich ihm erschrocken zu, als hätte er ihn zuvor nicht bemerkt. Connor legt dem Mann die Hand auf den Rücken und scheint ihn etwas vorwärts zu drücken.

Schnell dreht Kara sich um als sie wieder anfangen zu laufen. Sie sollte sie nicht anstarren. Selbst wenn ihr Verhalten absolut nicht in die Beschreibung von Markus passt. Er meinte zwar, dass Connor mit Kamski zurecht kommt, aber er hatte nicht mit einer Silbe erwähnt, dass sie auf Anfassbasis sind. Davon abgesehen, wieso zögert er überhaupt? Weiß er etwas was sie nicht wissen? Gibt es irgendwas wovor sie Angst haben sollten? 

Bevor sie in den Flieger steigen können, haben sie noch einen kleinen Aufenthalt in einem Warteraum. Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit um ein letztes Mal Luther und Alice zu schreiben, bevor sie den zehnstündigen Flug antreten. 

Im Augenwinkel behält sie ihre Begleiter im Auge, welche Seit bei Seit am Fenster stehen und nach draußen schauen.

Sie scheinen über etwas zu reden. Kamski wirkt fast panisch als er sich zu seinem Assistenten dreht und seine Arme weiter anspannt.

“Nein, wird es nicht!”, fährt Connor ihn absolut an und schaut ihm direkt in die Augen. Für einen Moment verharren sie so, bevor der Mensch einen Schritt näher tritt und den Kopf auf die Schulter des Anderen fallen lässt. Nach kurzem Zögern hebt Connor die Hand und legt sie seinem Vorgesetzten auf den Rücken um ihn beruhigend zu streicheln. 

Peinlich berührt dreht Kara sich um. Was auch immer da zwischen ihnen ist, sie sind nicht nur einfache Kollegen. Flüchtig schickt sie Markus eine Nachricht, ob er irgendwas vergessen hat zu erwähnen in Bezug auf die Beiden, doch dieser antwortet ebenso schnell mit ‘nein’. 

“Das Flugzeug ist nun bereit für den Bestieg”, verkündet eine Stewardess und unterbricht damit den zweisamen Moment ihrer Begleiter. Sie nickt Connor zu, dass sie vorgehen wird, bevor sie los macht. Noch im Augenwinkel sieht sie wie er die Hand von Kamski ergreift und ihn mit sich zieht. Sie dreht sich nicht um, als sie ihre Schritte hinter sich hört, obwohl sie gern wissen würde ob Connor seine Hand den ganzen Weg lang festhält. 

Im Flieger bekommt sie ihre Antwort als sie sich setzen. Kamski nimmt den Gang Platz ein, während Connor sich ans Fenster setzt. Erst um seine Tasche verstauen zu können lässt er die Hand seines Vorgesetzten los, der schlagartig aussieht als würde er jeden Augenblick einschlafen. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln holt Connor eine Decke aus seiner Tasche und legt sie kommentarlos über seinen Nachbarn, nachdem er ihn angegurtet hat.

Noch bevor sie Fragen kann wieso, kommen zwei Flugbegleiterinnen rein und führen die Flugeinweisung auf deutsch und englisch durch. Nach einer letzten Ansage, setzt sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung in Richtung der Startbahn.

“Läuft da was?”, fragt Kara unbekümmert. Sie hat schon Paare gesehen, die zusammen waren und weniger liebevoll miteinander waren, obwohl ihr die Vorstellung absurd erscheint, dass ihr Schöpfer jemals etwas mit einen von ihnen anfangen würde. Egal was die Klatschmagazine über ihn und seine Schwestern behaupten. Was sie wohl zu Connor und ihm zu sagen hätten? 

“Nein!”, erklärt ihr Gegenüber strikt, bevor er mit einem Seufzen noch ergänzt, “Ich meine, wir sind bestenfalls befreundet. Ich soll von seinen Schwestern aus auf ihn aufpassen.”

Kara hätte bereits jetzt einige Punkte um ihm zu widersprechen, aber es nervt sie selbst, wenn Leute sie und Luther stets als Paar verwechseln. Sie haben eine Tochter zusammen und sind beste Freunde nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Der Flug ist langweiliger als gedacht, vor allem, wenn ihr einziger Gesprächspartner Connor ist, der keinerlei Interesse daran hat eine Unterhaltung länger als fünf Minuten am Leben zu erhalten. 

Die einzige Abwechslung ist eine Stewardess, die sie glattweg mit Menschen verwechselt, obwohl ihr Modell vermutlich das weitverbreitetste in den gesamten Staaten war. Connor korrigiert sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und dem scherzhaften Kommentar, dass es nicht das erste Mal sei. Die Frau lächelt darauf hin nur gequält und verlässt so schnell wie möglich die Bildfläche. 

Sie kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als sie sich fest vornimmt Luther sofort davon zu erzählen, wenn sie landen.  
Der Zwischenstopp in London ist nur kurz um zu Tanken und einen Pilotenwechsel durchzuführen. Der plötzliche Stillstand scheint zu genügen um Kamski aus seinem Schlaf zu holen. Desorientiert wandert sein Blick durch den Raum bis er auf seinen Sitznachbarn landet, der ihm die Situation erklärt.

“Chloe hat mir etwas untergemischt, oder?”, erkundigt er sich schließlich und bekommt ein sachtes Lächeln von seinem Freund.

“Cathy”, bestätigt Connor mit einem Hauch eines Lachen, “Sie wollte uns allen nur einen Gefallen tun.”

“Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll einfach unter Drogen gesetzt zu werden”, gibt Kamski zu bedenken, aber auch auf seinen Zügen erscheint ein Lächeln, “Und woher kommt die Decke?”

“Die ist von Connor”, funkt Kara dazwischen mit ihrem besten Haushälterlächeln.

“Das war Chloes Idee”, verteidigt Connor sich verlegen und dreht sich weg in Richtung Fenster. Sie kann sich ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihn beobachtet. Warum so schüchtern auf einmal?

Die restliche Strecke des Flugs ist Kamski wach und bombardiert Connor mit Fragen zu Deutschlands Strafsystem und Politik. 

Anfangs war sie genervt von den vielen sinnlosen Fragen, bis ihr seine verkrampften Hände auffallen und ihr bewusst wird wieso er am Flughafen gezögert hat. Er hat Flugangst und er benutzt das Gespräch als Ablenkung. Kein Wunder, dass Connor nicht ein Wort darüber verliert wie belanglos und sinnlos all die Fragen sind. 

Nach zirka der Hälfte des Flugs döst Kamski erneut ein, während im sein Nachbar weiterhin im Flüsterton mit langweiligen Fakten berieselt. Die er wer weiß woher bezieht aktuell. 

Die laute Durchsage, dass sie gelandet sind holt Elijah aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Augenblicklich ist er Feuer und Flamme aus diesem Flugzeug zu kommen. Er hat überlebt! 

So schnell wie er auf den Beinen ist, geben sie auch wieder unter ihm nach und er findet sich in Connors Armen wieder, der tadelnd auf ihn herab sieht und wieder auf die Beine zieht.

Für einen Moment verharren sie so bis er sich aufrichtet und seinem Gegenüber versichert, dass er zurecht kommt. Ungläubig zieht dieser die Augenbrauen hoch, aber lässt ihn machen. 

Rein zur Schur verliert Elijah ein zweites Mal das Gleichgewicht, als sie auf dem Gang außerhalb des Flugzeuges sind. Erneut fängt Connor ihn auf, zieht ihn hoch und legt stützend den Arm um ihn. Kommentarlos folgt er seinem Assistenten, der Mal wieder die Situation besser einschätzen konnte als er. Statt sich weiter zu ärgern, fokussiert er sich auf seine neue, fremde Umgebung.

Sie befinden sich im Berliner Flughafen “Willy Brandt”, der nach 20 Jahren Bau doch noch eröffnet wurde. Elijah erinnert sich noch gut daran wie Chloe ihm zu ihrem Morgenbericht, ganz beiläufig erwähnt hat, dass der erste Flieger gestartet sein soll. Ihm ist immer noch schleierhaft wie sich Deutschland einen solangen kostenintensiven Bau leisten konnte, andererseits ist es trotz seiner geringen Größe eines der wirtschaftsstärksten Länder der Welt. 

“Willkommen in Deutschland”, begrüßt sie ein Mann in Deutsch, bevor er auf Englisch alles nochmal wiederholt, “Ich werde ihnen Geleitschutz geben.”

Er ist froh von Connor zumindest zu einem kleinen Crashkurs in der Landessprache bekommen zu haben. Zu seiner Erleichterung ist es gar nicht so anders , abgesehen von der übertrieben komplexen Grammatik. 

Der Mann schüttelt ihnen allen die Hand und weist sie mit einer Handgeste an ihm zu folgen. Elijah muss sich immer noch leicht an Connor festhalten, allerdings findet er mit jedem Schritt mehr Halt.

Abwesend stellt er fest, dass es Nacht ist und zu nieseln scheint. Für einen Augenblick spielt er mit dem Gedanken Connor nach der Uhrzeit zu fragen, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, kommen sie in einen Raum zur Kofferfreigabe.

“Warte hier”, weist Connor ihn sacht an. Widerstandslos setzt er sich auf die Bank nah dem Ausgang, während die beiden Androiden das Gepäck holen. Der deutsche Wachmann im Anzug bleibt bei ihm. Elijah spürt, wie er immer wieder Blicke auf ihn stiehlt.

“Kann ich ihnen helfen?”, fragt er höflich um nicht sofort einen schlechten Eindruck im fremden Land zu machen. Der Wächter schweigt einen Augenblick, bevor er mit überraschend, schwachen Akzent antwortet: “Der junge Mann ist einer der Androiden vom Podium. Ich habe sein Modell noch nie gesehen.”

“Verstehe…”, murmelt Elijah zu sich, “Er ist ein Prototyp, spezifiziert zur Androidenjagd. Man sollte ihn nie unterschätzen.”

Der Wachmann nickt verstehend und wirft seinem Freund und Assistenten einen intensiven Blick zu, den dieser gekonnt ignoriert, aber ohne Frage bemerkt. 

Bepackt mit ihren Koffern machen sie sich hinter verschlossenen Türen auf zum Taxi, welches sie zum Hotel bringt. Zu aller Erleichterung ist der Einstieg überdacht, da es gegen Elijahs vorheriger Einschätzung nicht nieselt sondern eiskalt herabregnet.

Die Fahrt ist länger als er zuerst dachte, was vermutlich an den vielen Baustellen liegt, die sich in der Stadt auf tun. Connor erwähnt am Rande, dass sie sogar noch Glück hätten, dass sie nicht ins Zentrum müssen, da man dort beim besten Willen nicht mehr per Auto durchkommt. 

Elijah beobachtet mit milder Verwunderung die Stadt, welche Detroit nicht unähnlich ist. Es sind immerhin beides Großstädte, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen wirkt sie auf ihn wie von einem anderen Planeten, selbst bei Nacht. 

Ihre Unterkunft ist gut bewacht, da sich anscheinend Androidengegner angekündigt haben. Es überrascht ihn etwas wie viel Polizei selbst jetzt noch anwesend ist, aber er will es lieber nicht hinterfragen. 

Im Inneren bekommen sie die Schlüssel für ihre Zimmer. Bereits die Woche zuvor haben sie ausgemacht, dass Connor und er sich stets ein Zweiraum-Zimmer teilen werden, einfach weil es praktischer ist. Kara bezieht ein Einzelzimmer keine zwei Türen weiter.

Sie verabreden sich knapp für sieben und beziehen ihre Räume.

“Ich rate dir dringenst zu Schlafen, Elijah”, verkündet Connor kaum ist die Tür ins Schloss gefallen. 

Er spürt ein schwaches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, als er sich umdreht und kleinkindhaft entgegnet: “Ich bin, aber nicht müde.”

“Du wirst es mir danken, vertraue mir,” verteidigt sein Freund kopfschüttelnd, “Morgen wird ein sehr langer Tag. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust deine übermüdeten Launen zu ertragen, also geh schlafen… bitte.”

“Was heißt hier Launen?!”, hinterfragt Elijah empört, während er sich ein Grinsen verkneift, “Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt oder belustigt sein sollte.”

“Beides und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir”, fordert Connor erneut kopfschüttelnd. 

Er bleibt weiter trotzig, einfach nur um zu sehen was er macht. Chloe ist einmal sogar so weit gegangen die Sicherung im gesamten Haus raus zu drehen nur damit er endlich ins Bett geht. Er hat zwei Tage nicht mit ihr geredet. 

Connor verschränkt die Arme und sieht ihn einen Moment mit zusammengepresste Lippen an, bevor er mit einem Seufzen näher kommt ohne ihn einen Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Er bleibt weniger als einen Meter vor ihm stehen und sieht ihn direkt in die Augen. Seine Augenbrauen gehen leicht auffordernd hoch, bevor Elijah unter seinem stetigen Blick einknickt und sich Richtung Tür dreht. Wortlos führt Connor ihn zu seinem Bett.

“Ich brauche noch meinen Koffer”, erklärt er gehässig und grinst seinen Freund triumphierend an.

“Den bringe ich dir sofort”, verkündet Connor und weist ihn an sich auf das Bett zu setzen., bevor er den Raum verlässt. 

Elijah lässt sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Matratze fallen, welche weicher als seine eigene ist. Er starrt einen Moment die Decke an nur um einen Augenblick später in schallenden Gelächter auszubrechen. Er ist in Europa! Er ist in ein verdammtes Flugzeug gestiegen und heil in Europa angekommen! 

“Was ist auf einmal so lustig, Elijah?”, hört er Connor neben sich in seinem üblichen Ton, wenn er verwirrt ist. Statt zu antworten schüttelt er nur den Kopf und lacht weiter.

Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hat, richtet er sich wieder auf um zu antworten: “Ich bin in Europa, Connor. Und das mit zwei Androiden, wo ich den einen gut 3 Monate und den anderen gefühlte 3 Stunden kenne. Das ist absurd!”

“Du hättest auch Chloe oder Claudia mitnehmen können”, wirft sein Gegenüber vernünftig wie eh und je ein, bevor er sich zu ihm setzt mit einem ungewöhnlich sanften Blick.

Widerwillig schüttelt er den Kopf und lässt sich neben Connor auf die Seite fallen. Die Matratze ist wirklich weicher als seine Zuhause. Sein Nachbar dreht sich ihm fragend zu, sagt aber nichts.

“Das ist ja das Absurde. Es stört mich nicht”, versucht Elijah zu erklären, “Ich bin gefühlt am anderen Ende der Welt und schaff es nie alleine zurück und es stört mich nicht, weil ich weiß, dass du aufpasst.”

“Du bist definitiv müder als du tust. Ich lass dich jetzt alleine, ruh dich aus. Du wirst es brauchen. Schlaf gut”, weicht Connor aus und obwohl er seine Augen beim letzten Satz geschlossen hat, weiß er, dass er aufgestanden ist um zu fliehen.

Er lacht erneut leise auf. Mit was hatte er eigentlich gerechnet? Dass er ihm auf magischerweise dasselbe Vertrauen entgegen bringt?

“Nacht, Connor, lass dich nicht ärgern”, bittet er seinen Freund, welcher bereits auf halbem Weg zur Tür ist und keinen Augenblick später aus dem Raum verschwindet. 

Kaum hat sie ihren Raum betreten, stellt sie ihren Koffer in die erste Ecke, die sie findet um sich auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen. Sie hat sich noch nicht mal wirklich im Raum umgesehen, da hat sie schon Luther geschrieben, dass sie endlich angekommen ist. 

Sie holt einmal mit geschlossen Augen tief Luft und richtet sich auf. 

Vor ihrem inneren Auge erscheint keine Sekunde später ein Bild von Alice und Luther die sie über ihren Spiegel Zuhause angrinsen. Sie kann eine kleine Träne nicht aufhalten, die sich bei dem Anblick des Bildes gebildet hat. Sie vermisst die Beiden jetzt schon schrecklich. Wie soll sie ganze fünf Tage ohne sie nur ertragen? 

Ein eingehender Anruf von Luther holt sie zurück aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken und bringt ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Er weiß immer genau was sie braucht. 

Fast die ganze Nacht telefoniert sie mit ihrem besten Freund, der ihr hauptsächlich von Alice erzählt und was er für die Woche mit ihr geplant hat, damit sie nicht so traurig ist und Kara sich keine Sorgen machen braucht, dass es ihrer Kleinen nicht gut geht. 

Erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang kann sie sich aus ihrem Gespräch lösen und sich bei Markus melden, der sich schon langsam Sorgen gemacht hat und froh ist endlich von ihr zu hören. Nur flüchtig erzählt sie ihm von ihrer Beobachtung, welche er fragend und fast schon besorgt entgegen nimmt. Sie ist sich nicht sicher was ihre Meinung dazu ist, aber bisher scheint es nur zu ihrem Vorteil zu sein, dass die Beiden einander bei Laune halten. 

Eine Minute vor sieben steht Kara vor dem Zimmer ihrer beiden Mitreisenden. Connor ist derjenige der die Tür für sie öffnet mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Während sie den Raum betritt, erklärt er, dass Elijah noch im Bad sei und gleich zu ihm stoßen würde. 

In der Mitte angekommen dreht sie sich zu ihm um. Zu ihrer Überraschung steht er mit den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt immer noch bei der Tür und sieht sie geduldig an. 

“Ähm… Morgen, Connor”, begrüßt Kara ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr Unwohlsein nicht bemerkt, “Denkst du, er braucht noch lang?”

“Guten Morgen, Miss Williams. Schwer zu sagen”, entgegnet Angesprochener förmlich, “Mir ist seine Morgenroutine nicht bekannt.”

“Kara reicht”, korrigiert sie, während sie sich gelassen gegen das Sofa lehnt. 

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelt schwach den Kopf. Sein Blick, der zuvor unbeirrt auf ihr lag, wandert nun hinter sie zum Fenster.

“Es ist angesichts der Vergangenheit unangebracht. Sie und ihre Tochter haben schrecklich gelitten, nicht zuletzt meinetwegen”, erklärt er nachdenklich ohne sie direkt anzusehen. 

“Es war nicht deine Entscheidung”, wirft sie ernst ein, “Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir können es nicht ändern, wer weiß vielleicht hast du uns so sogar vor einer größeren Gefahr gerettet.”

“Sie hat recht, Connor”, stimmt ihr Kamski zu, der gerade erst den Raum betreten hat, “Wir können ein beschriebenes Blatt nicht ändern, nur die leeren Seiten mit besseren füllen.”

Angesprochener blickt nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu seinem Vorgesetzten, bevor er resigniert und sich seinem Schicksal fügt. Sie wünscht, sie wüsste, wie der Mensch es macht, dass er so leicht nachgibt. 

Nur kurz sprechen sie den Tag durch, bevor sie auf Connors Bitten zum Frühstück gehen, damit Kamski noch etwas ist. Sein Chef scheint zwar wenig begeistert, aber dieses Mal ist er es der ohne Diskussion nachgibt. 

Connor überredet ihn zu einem Apfel und einem Brötchen, welches dieser mit einem genervten Blick in seine Richtung isst. Sein Assistent lächelt ihn darauf nur unschuldig an, bevor er sich im Raum umsieht. 

Ihr Verhalten wirkt auf Kara fast so organisch, als würden sie jeden Tag so verbringen wie ein eingespieltes Team in Aktion. Irgendwie beruhigt sie es ungemein, dass Kamski nicht auf sie herabschaut, nur weil er sie ursprünglich erschaffen hat.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ist sogar er derjeniger, der das Gespräch sucht, während Connor abwesend ihr Umfeld beobachtet, erzählt Kara Kamski von ihrer kleinen Familie. Nicht einen Augenblick lacht er über sie oder stellt ihre Gefühle in Frage, nicht mal ihre Beziehung zu Luther erscheint ihm seltsam. Ein höfliches Lächeln liegt die gesamte Unterhaltung auf seinem Gesicht, während er ihr geduldig sein Gehör schenkt. 

Nachdem er aufgegessen hat, wagt sie sich ihn nach seinen Schwestern zu fragen. Sein Lächeln wird echter und breiter als er anfängt von ihnen zu reden. Dieses Mal klinkt sich sogar Connor ein und fügt hin und wieder einen kleinen Kommentar bei. Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen erzählt er von Chloes schelmischer Art, Catherines Geschwätzig- und Claudias Überfürsorglichkeit. Mit einem gehässigen Lächeln ergänzt sein Nachbar, dass er sie gerade dafür liebt, dem er ohne zweiten Gedanken zu stimmt. Weiter erzählt er ihr von dem großen Interesse an Kunst, welches sie alle drei teilen, bevor er dabei endet, dass Claudia ihn gerade bei CyberLife vertritt und er hofft, dass er ihr nicht zu viel Ärger aufgehalst hat. 

“Warte. CyberLife steht allein unter ihrer Aufsicht? Unter der Aufsicht einer Androidin?”, versichert Kara sich ungläubig, sie muss sich verhört haben. 

“Sie ist ein kluge, starke Frau und wenn sie Hilfe braucht, kann sie uns jederzeit erreichen”, bestätigt Connor mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

“CyberLife und die Androiden brauchen einander, wieso also nicht die Androiden mit bestimmen lassen”, ergänzt Kamski ebenfalls lächelt, wobei er mehr amüsiert als alles andere wirkt. 

Nach dem Frühstück gehen sie ins Foyer, wo sie sich mit ihrem Reisebegleiter für den Tag treffen sollen. Es dauert ein paar Minuten bis ein Mann im Anzug zu ihnen kommt und sie in moderaten Englisch begrüßt. Höflich begrüßen sie ihn und machen sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg. 

Die Rushhour ist zwar großteils vorüber, dennoch ist durch die vielen Baustellen ein riesiges Durcheinander, dass ihre Fahrt zwangsläufig verlängert. Der Deutsche scheint von der Sache vollkommen unbeirrt, während er anfängt einige für ihn interessante geschichtliche Fakten über die Hauptstadt erzählt. 

Elijah hört nur mit einem halbe Ohr zu. Ihn interessiert vielmehr der Stadtaufbau und wie detailliert der Straßenverkehr geregelt ist. Die Kreuzungen sind gefüllt mit tausenden Schildern, die Elijah beim besten Willen nicht alle auf einmal lesen kann.  
Der Gang der Menschen ist zackig und ihr Blick irgendwie grimmig, obwohl Samstag ist. Das eigentlich Schockierende ist die verhältnismäßige Sauberkeit. Er wusste, dass Deutschland Recycling schon sehr viel länger konsequent betreibt und generell als ordentlich gilt, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen ist dennoch überraschend.

Das Treffen mit den Politikern wurde aus logistischen und Sicherheitsgründen auf die Pfaueninsel ausgelagert. Nebensächlich entschuldigt sich der Begleiter bei den Reisenden, dass die Insel noch nicht vollkommen wieder zum Leben erwacht ist. 

Die ersten Schneeglöckchen sind bereits aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht und zaubern seinen Mitreisenden ein strahlendes Lächeln ins Gesicht. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn sie noch nie freiwachsende Blumen gesehen haben. Mit einem schwachen Lachen dreht er sich dem kleinen Schloss zu, auf welches sie zu laufen. 

Abgesehen von einigen Journalisten werden sie von der aktuellen Kanzlerin begrüßt. Er kann es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass ihn seine Forschung soweit gebracht hat, das Oberhaupt eines fremden Landes zu treffen, andererseits hat er mehr oder weniger indirekt eine globale Krise ausgelöst.

“Es ist mir eine Ehre sie in unserem bescheidenen Land begrüßen zu dürfen”, begrüßt die Frau sie herzlich und reicht ihnen die Hand. Natürlich ist der Händedruck künstlich lang für die Journalisten zum Fotografieren. Nur Connor entkommt, dem Getue in dem er sich als Assistent und Leibwächter ausgibt. Wie kann er immer eine Ausrede parat haben?

Nachdem eine kleine Kapelle sie mit der Nationalhymne mehr oder weniger gut beglückt hat, schreiten sie ins Innere des zugegeben niedlichen Schlosses. Elijah ist fasziniert wie nah Geschichte, Natur und Moderne in Berlin zusammenliegen. Vor nichtmal einer Stunde war er in der tiefsten Großstadt mit allen Vorteilen der modernen Technik und jetzt steht er auf einer putzigen Insel in einem historischen Schloss und schaut auf Bäume und Wiesen. 

Ihr Ziel ist ein größerer Saal in dem sie von weiteren Ministern und ranghohen Politikern empfangen werden. Zu ihrer Begrüßung erheben sich alle von ihren Plätzen und nicken ihnen höflich zu, bevor sich alle geschlossen wieder setzen. 

Die Gespräche finden hinter verschlossenen Türen statt, in einem kühlen professionellen Ton.

Elijah gesteht sich nur ungern ein, dass er trotz seiner Erfahrung Schwierigkeiten hat immer zu widersprechen, sobald er anderer Ansicht ist. Er kann sich nicht helfen, aber die stoisch, professionelle Präsenz, die ihre Gastgeber an den Tag legen, ist einschüchternd. Flüchtig wandert sein Blick zu Kara, die bisher kaum ein Wort von sich gegeben hat. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen wie sich das alles für sie anfühlt. 

Nur am Rande bemerkt er wie Connor für einen Moment ihre Hand nimmt. Innerhalb eines Atemzugs verlässt ein großer Teil der Anspannung ihren Körper. Für einen Moment wendet sie sich mit einem dankenden Blick an ihren Nachbarn, der ihn zu ignorieren scheint. 

In stiller Bewunderung verfolgt er, wie Connor ruhig und geduldig jede noch so unsensible Frage beantwortet. Seine Schilderungen sind besser formuliert als er es je könnte. Es wirkt absurd ihn ein Naturtalent zu nennen, aber nach menschlichen Standards ist sein Freund genau das. Ein Naturtalent der Manipulation, ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, ist es eigentlich eine beängstigende Tatsache.

Ab zirka der Hälfte kann man einigen Anwesenden ansehen wie verstört sie von Connors engelsgleicher Ruhe sind. Nicht auf einen ihrer unhöflichen Kommentare ist er eingegangen, nicht mal gezuckt hat er. Streckenweise kommt sogar er ins Zweifeln wie man so kalt sein kann und er kennt seine Art eigentlich.

Nach drei Stunden ist die Verhandlung endlich vorbei. Elijah dachte schon sie wollen sie ewig mit Fragen löchern. Sehr zu seinem Ärger erinnert ihn Connor an die Pressekonferenz, an der er in zehn Minuten teilnehmen ‘darf’. Mühselig steht er auf und streckt sich ausgiebig. 

Er ist kein Freund davon Fragen vor laufender Kamera zu beantworten. Er wünschte, er könnte einfach Connor vorschicken, aber dieser hat ihm schon vor Tagen gesagt, dass es besser ist, wenn er sein Gesicht zeigt. 

Die Pressekonferenz verläuft überraschend harmlos, im Vergleich zu dem was ihm in den Staaten schon passiert ist. Die deutschen Reporter fokussieren sich auf bürokratische Themen: “Bekommen Androiden einfach einen Schulabschluss?” “Müssen Androiden eine Ausbildung für einen Job machen für den sie gebaut wurden?” “Oder müssen Kinderandroiden in die Schule?”

Erst gegen Schluss stellen sie auch Fragen zu CyberLifes Zukunft und ihren Plänen. Zuvor war er genervt davon, dass Connor ihn gezwungen hat einige Antworten auswendig zu lernen, jetzt ist er ihm für seine Voraussicht dankbar. Er hatte unterschätzt wie anstrengend so eine Gespräch mit Politikern sein kann. Womöglich spielt auch die sechsstündige Zeitverschiebung mit rein.

Nach der Pressekonferenz kehrt er zu Kara und Connor zurück. Kommentarlos reicht ihm sein Freund ein Glas Wasser und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, während ihre Mitreisende ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln entgegen bringt. Er trinkt das Glas in einem Zug und gibt es seinem Gegenüber wieder, der es irgendwohin wegbringt. 

“Als nächstes das Androidenzentrum, nicht?”, erkundigt sich Elijah bei Kara, während er sich müde streckt. Angesprochene nickt zustimmend, bevor sie wieder in Begleitung des Mannes vom Morgen aufbrechen zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. 

In friedlicher Stille verlassen sie die Insel und brechen auf zum anderen Ende von Berlin, wo die Androiden ihr Zentrum haben.

Die Fahrt ist lang und ermüdend. Als sie ankommen färbt sich der Himmel bereits leicht. Elijah bemüht sich redlich um ein Lächeln, bekommt aber nur ein schwaches Mundwinkelzucken auf die Reihe als sie endlich da sind. Wer hätte erwarten können, dass es so lang dauern kann durch eine Stadt zu fahren?

Sie werden von zwei Androiden begrüßt, beides Haushaltsmodelle. Er bemerkt zwar die deutlich kühlere Reaktion auf Connor und ihn als auf Kara, aber er ist zu geschafft von der Fahrt und der Verhandlung zuvor um ernsthaft darauf eingehen zu wollen. Er ergreift aus Höflichkeit die entgegengestreckte Hand, obwohl offensichtlich weder er noch sein Gegenüber viel Interesse an Kontakt hat. 

“Es ist mir eine Freude euch hier willkommen zu heißen”, erklärt der PL 600, welcher sich im selben Atemzug als Alexander Müller vorstellt.

“Oh, ganz unsererseits. Wir sind froh hier zu sein!”, erklärt Kara elegant für sie alle. Anschließend gehen sie, endlich, ins Innere. Elijah dachte schon sie wollen ewig draußen bleiben, was er sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mit Androiden spricht, sogar vorstellen kann. Ausschließlich Connor scheint seine Meinung zu teilen und wirkt erleichtert endlich drinnen zu sein. 

Drinnen stellt sich Müllers Freundin als Emily Spitz vor. Sie sind kaum ein paar Meter vom Haupteingang entfernt, da schlagen ihre Gastgeber vor sich aufzuteilen. Ihn interessiert es nicht wirklich, auch wenn sich ihm die Begründung nicht ganz erschließt. Wie geheißen begleitet Kara Müller und Connor und er Spitz. 

Elijah ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, wieso er eigentlich hier ist. Die Deutsche ist noch weniger an einem Gespräch mit ihnen interessiert als Connor an schlechten Tagen bei CyberLife. Nicht mal auf seine Frage wie es um die medizinische Versorgung steht, geht sie ernsthaft ein. Das Angebot seines Assistenten, ihnen ein paar Tricks zur Erstversorgung zu zeigen, wird gleich komplett ignoriert. 

Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet und war auf eine unangenehme Begegnung eingestellt, aber er hat nicht den Kontinent gewechselt um ignoriert zu werden! Am liebsten würde er ihr eine Standpauke halten, aber was bringt es ihm schon, erfahrungsgemäß wird dann nur wieder er als der Böse dargestellt. 

Nach dieser unangenehmen und übertrieben sinnlosen Tour kommen sie in einem Aufenthaltsraum an, in welchem sich Kara und Müller in freundlicher Atmosphäre unterhalten. Zumindest eine scheint hier willkommen zu sein. Wieso haben sie dann nicht gleich gesagt, dass sie nur mit ihr sprechen wollen? 

“Schön, dass ihr da seid. Ich hoffe, die Führung war angenehm?”, begrüßt Müller sie mit einem gefälschten Lächeln. Elijah kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel Selbstbeherrschung brauchte um jemanden nicht anzuschreien und er führt immer noch Diskussionen mit einigen seinen Aktionären, dass man Androiden nicht weiter verkaufen kann. 

“Ich habe besseres zu tun als meine Zeit mit Ihrem falschen Lächeln und einer unhöflichen Begleitung zu verschwenden”, stellt Connor gereizt fest, “Ich verstehe sie können uns nicht leiden, aber wir sind nicht zuletzt aufgrund eures Wunsches hier!”

Offensichtlich hat er für sie beschlossen das genug, genug ist. Eigentlich sollte Elijah ihn bitten sich zu beruhigen, aber es ist einfach viel zu befriedigend die dummen Gesichter der Beiden zu sehen. Ihm tut zwar Kara leid, die offensichtlich keinen Streit will, allerdings hat jeder seine Grenzen und Connor hat einiges auf sich genommen, damit überhaupt jemand mit ihnen spricht.

“Wollen Sie sich nicht erklären?”, provoziert sein Freund immer noch verärgert, “Ansonsten bin ich hier fertig, um Unhöflichkeit zu erfahren, brauch ich nicht den Kontinent wechseln.”

Eine weitere Minute Schweigen vergeht, bevor Connor auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und Richtung Ausgang geht.

“Du wolltest ihn erschießen, Jäger”, ruft Müller ihm hinterher.

Schlagartig herrscht Ruhe. Langsam dreht sich Elijah in Richtung seines Assistenten, der wie angewurzelt an der Stelle steht. Er gäbe absolut alles dafür jetzt zu wissen, was in ihm vorgeht. Was denkt dieser Kerl sich so ein heikles Thema anzusprechen?! Glaubt er wirklich, dass er sich der Sache nicht bewusst ist? Das er kein Opfer ist? 

Langsam dreht Connor sich ihrem Gastgeber zu und starrt ihm direkt in die Augen.

“Nein”, erklärt er klar mit so viel Zorn und Frust im Blick, dass Elijah sich nicht traut auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben, “Ich will ihn erschießen und zwar dafür, dass er mich aufgefordert hat her zu kommen um mit euch unhöflichen, anmaßenden Gören zu sprechen!”

Angesprochener schweigt. Selbst als Connor langsam näher kommt, gibt er kein Wort von sich. Elijah ist beeindruckt wie tapfer Müller seinem Blick standhält.

“Sie wollen es wissen, nicht?”, fragt sein Assistent schließlich mit einem fast schon hämischen Grinsen, “Dann hier!”

Schneller als er der Bewegung folgen kann, hat Connor das Handgelenk des Anderen umgriffen und eine Verbindung aufgebaut. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden bricht Müller zusammen. Leblos hängt sein Arm in der Hand seines Freundes, der ihn kommentarlos loslässt und mit einem kaltherzigen Blick den Raum verlässt. 

Spitz ist nach einem Moment des Schocks sofort an der Seite ihres Freundes. Sie greift nach ihm, aber in der Sekunde, in welcher sie seine Hand berührt, zuckt er zusammen und zieht die Hand als Faust zu sich. 

Ein fahler Geschmack breitet sich auf Elijahs Zunge aus als ihm klar wird, dass Connor vielleicht nicht nur aus reiner Eigennützigkeit einen Schutz wollte. Er kann zwar nicht sagen wie viel er ihm gezeigt hat, aber offensichtlich war es genug.  
“Was hat er getan?”, hinterfragt Spitz sanft, “Wenn er dich verletzt hat, dann wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben!”

“Es geht mir gut, glaube ich”, stammelt Müller hervor, während er langsam zu sich kommt. 

“Euch ist klar, dass ich eine schriftliche Entschuldigung von euch ihm gegenüber erwarte”, stellt Elijah kühl klar. Connor mag es ihm zwar mit barer Münze zurückgezahlt haben, trotzdem ändert es nichts daran, dass sie mit Anschuldigungen um sich werfen, dessen Folgen sie nicht ansatzweise einschätzen können. 

“Was hast du gesehen, Alex?”, fragt Spitz vorsichtig.

Angesprochener blickt flüchtig in die Runde bis er Elijah findet: “Sie, nein, CyberLife haben ihn… und dann… Sie haben… Ohne Sie wäre er…”

Für die beiden Damen ergibt sein Gestammel wenig Sinn. Doch er weiß oder zumindest ahnt, welchen Moment er ihm gezeigt oder viel mehr zu spüren gegeben hat. Er möchte sich nicht vorstellen wie panisch, verzweifelt und verraten sich Connor in diesem Augenblick gefühlt haben muss, als Amanda die Kontrolle versucht hat zu übernehmen. 

“Ich konnte euch nicht helfen, aber ich konnte ihren Trumpf gegen euch vereiteln, dass musste reichen”, erklärt er kryptisch, “Er griff nicht nach der Waffe, sondern steckte sie zurück.”

In Kara und Spitzes Blick verschwindet auf seine Aussage hin zumindest ein Teil der Verwirrung. Müllers Blick wird weicher, bevor er mit einem betroffenen Lächeln zu Boden blickt. 

“Wir sollten gehen”, wendet er sich an seine Mitreisende die ihm wortlos zu stimmt. 

Sie verabschiedet sich von den Beiden, während Elijah mit harter Miene auf sie warte. Kommentarlos verlassen sie den Raum. Sie sind bereits auf halbem Weg draußen als Kara die Stille durchbricht: “Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was da gerade passiert ist”

“CyberLife hat über eine zweite autorisierte AI, welche von ihnen gesteuert wurde, versucht Markus zu erschießen”, erklärt er knapp, “Und ich hab Connor auf einen Ausweg hingewiesen.”

Seine Begleitung nickt verstehend, aber bleibt stumm. 

Draußen erwartet sie ihr Wagen bereits, der sie zurück zum Hotel bringt. Ihr deutscher Leibwächter steht leicht verunsichert neben dem Auto und wartet auf sie. Elijahs Blick trifft flüchtig Karas, die ebenso mitleidig den Mann betrachtet. Elijah weiß aus erster Hand, dass Connor niemand ist, den man verärgern sollte. 

Die Fahrt ist still. Die Stimmung bedrückend. Er sieht Kara an, dass sie Fragen hat, aber sie sehen beide, dass Connor kein Interesse daran zeigt sie auch nur wahrzunehmen. 

Mit einer flüchtigen Verabschiedung und einer Verabredung um dieselbe Uhrzeit wie heute, verschwinden sie auf ihre beiden Zimmer. 

“Angenehm mal nicht derjenige zu sein, der deinen Ärger abbekommt”, scherzt Elijah hilflos. Eigentlich ist er müde und müsste noch etwas essen, aber ihm ist weder nach dem einem noch nach dem anderen. Es fällt ihm schwer in Worte zu fassen, aber das Schweigen seines Freundes stört ihn auf einer ganz anderen Ebene als sonst.

Mit langsamen Schritten setzt er sich neben Connor, der sich aufs Sofa gesetzt hat und wieder aus dem Fenster schaut. Zu gern würde er ihn einfach antippen, aber die Gefahr, dass er sich erschreckt und ihm ausversehen ein blaues Auge verpasst, ist ihm zu groß. 

“Du solltest etwas essen”, unterbricht sein Nachbar schließlich sein Schweigen.

“Gern, ich würde ja den Zimmerservice nutzen, aber ich weiß nicht wie”, stellt Elijah sich ahnungslos, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass Connor ohne weiteres seine Lüge durchschaut. Doch zu seiner Überraschung seufzt dieser nur und erklärt ihm in Seelenruhe wie er sich etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer bestellt. 

Er entscheidet sich für einen leichten Salat und auf das Drängen seines Freundes für etwas Brot. Er hat einfach keinen wirklich Hunger.

“Wie kommt es, dass du in meiner Gegenwart dich nur von Obst, Gemüse und Luft ernähren willst?”, wirft ihm Connor frustriert vor. 

“Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil ich weiß, dass es dich ärgert?”, stachelt Elijah mit einem Lächeln. Zu seiner Erleichterung seufzt sein Nachbar mit einem Lächeln und sieht ihn mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen an. 

“Hey, jeder braucht seine Hobbys?”, verteidigt er sich.

“Und deines ist mich zu nerven?”, hinterfragt sein Freund und lehnt sich zurück, während er sich ihm leicht zu dreht.

“Vielleicht?”, lacht Elijah unschuldig und wirft ihn mit seiner Jacke ab, “Außerdem nervst du mich mindestens genauso sehr wie ich dich!”

“Wenn ich dich so sehr nerve, kann ich doch sicher gehen?”, entgegnet Connor immer noch mit Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, aber ernster als zuvor. 

“Willst du wirklich so dringend weg von mir?”, erkundigt er sich bestens bemüht nicht zu gekränkt zu klingen. Was muss er denn noch machen, dass er sich wohl fühlt? Und warum ist es ihm überhaupt so wichtig, dass er ihn mag und glücklich ist? 

“Ich täte alles um von CyberLife wegzukommen”, antwort sein Gegenüber ohne zu zögern, “Aber, dass hat weder mit Claudia noch mit dir etwas zu tun.”

Elijahs Blick fällt weg von Connor aus dem Fenster. Selbstverständlich ist es der Konzern und nicht er, dennoch erschließt es sich ihm nicht, wie er nach all der Zeit nicht sehen kann, dass sich die Seiten gedreht haben. Niemand kann ihm mehr ernsthaft etwas anhaben, dafür hat er gesorgt, indem er alle Angestellten darin unterwiesen hat, dass jedwede Diskriminierung gegenüber Androiden unter seiner Führung nicht geduldet wird. Es war eines seiner Ultimaten, dass er überhaupt zurückkehrt. Wenn Connor ihm doch nur sagen würde was ihn so sehr stört.

“Ich arbeite gern mit dir, nur eben nicht für CyberLife”, versucht sein Nachbar ihn zu beschwichtigen in einem sanften Ton, “Ich komm zurecht, zermatter dir nicht den Kopf darüber.”

Unbewusst findet seine Hand Connors und drückt sie leicht, als wolle sie seinen Worten mehr gewicht geben: “Sag es mir, wenn ich dir helfen kann. Auch wenn dir jemand irgendwo dumm kommen sollte.”

Im Augenwinkel sieht er seinen Freund stumm nicken, obwohl er nicht viel wert darauf legt. Für einen Moment weiß er nicht was er machen soll, als plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Tür die Ruhe zerstört. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung ist Connor innerhalb von einem Wimpernschlag wieder auf den Beinen und lässt ihn allein zurück. 

Er dreht sich um, damit er das Gespräch besser sehen kann. Eine Hotelangestellte hat ihn vor einer unangenehmen Stille gerettet und auf einem kleinen Wagen sein Essen gebracht, was er schon wieder vollkommen verdrängt hatte. 

Die Dame verabschiedet sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und nennt Connor ‘Sir’. Er kann sich ein stummes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre, dass noch vollkommen undenkbar gewesen. Menschen die Androiden bedienen und sie respektvoll behandeln. Zum Totlachen! Wie schnell sich Menschen doch an Veränderungen gewöhnen können, wenn sie denn wollen.

In leisem, aber fordernden, Ton bittet Connor ihn ihm zu helfen, bevor er in angenehmer Stille seinen Salat isst. Nach dem Essen erklärt ihm sein Gegenüber, dass er noch duschen gehen wird und er schlafen sollte. Er will zwar dagegen protestieren, jedoch muss selbst er einsehen, dass er vermutlich Recht hat. Morgen wird zwar nicht halb so anstrengend wie heute, aber er will es nicht darauf anlegen. Er braucht schon lang genug zum Einschlafen. 

Kara schleicht sich früher als vereinbart zum Zimmer ihrer Mitreisenden. Sie muss mit Connor allein sprechen. Die ganze Nacht haben sie so viele Fragen gequält. Sie braucht antworten, selbst wenn Markus meint, dass es bei ihm sinnlos ist, welche zu suchen. Weiß er überhaupt davon? Irgendetwas sagt ihr, dass es nicht so ist. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm heute Nacht davon erzählen sollen, andererseits würde sie mit ihrem Halbwissen vermutlich mehr Schaden als Helfen. 

“Guten Morgen”, begrüßt Connor sie leise. Seine Miene wirkt auf den ersten Blick verwirrt, aber auf den Zweiten ist ein schwaches einseitiges Lächeln zu erkennen, welches verrät, dass er sie durchschaut hat. 

Mit, in ihren Augen gespielter, ELeganz setzt er sich auf die Couch und bittet sie ebenfalls sich zu setzen. Kara folgt ihm zögerlich während sie ihre heutige Begrüßung mit der gestrigen vergleicht. Er ist wirklich beneidenswert für seine Kontrolle, obgleich sie beängstigend ist.

“Darf ich dich zu gestern etwas fragen?”, fängt sie vorsichtig an. Sie will keinen Streit anfangen, schließlich haben sie eine lange Fahrt vor sich.

“Was möchtest du denn unbedingt wissen?”, seufzt Connor mehr zu sich selbst.

Das war unerwartet einfach, stellt Kara fest. Sie hat noch nicht mal soweit gedacht gehabt, was sie fragen will. Sie ist einfach vollkommen verwirrt von der Sache und obwohl Kamskis Wort für etwas mehr Klarheit gesorgt hat, hat sie immer noch tausend Fragezeichen. 

“Hast du es Jericho erzählt? Und wenn nicht, wieso?”, formuliert sie ihre vermutlich dringendste Frage; Ihre Antwort entscheidet wie sie damit Markus gegenüber umgeht.

“Nein. Sie misstrauen mir doch ohnehin schon. Ich brauche es nicht noch verschlimmern”, stellt Connor klar mit einem sarkastischen Lachen im Ton, “Außerdem… Wie hätte ich es sagen sollen? ‘Übrigens kann es sein, dass CyberLife mich fernsteuert und uns alle umbringt?’ Wohl kaum!”

Peinlich berührt rutscht Kara auf ihrem Platz herum. Eigentlich hätte sie sich die Antwort auch denken können. 

“Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht… Ich dachte es… Nein, war dumm. War besser zu schweigen, wer weiß was sie gemacht hätten”, gesteht sie sich ein, während sie sich durch ihre kurzen Haare fährt. Lieber eine Peinlichkeit eingestehen als sich ewig darüber Gedanken zu machen. 

“Sie hätte mich erschossen. Markus war sowieso schon nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen”, stellt Connor ausdruckslos fest, als wäre es die einzige plausible Reaktion für ihn. 

“Warum?”, erkundigt sich Elijah, der verschlafen aus seinem Zimmer kommt, “Wegen Simon?” 

Kara ist sich nicht sicher ob er einfach noch zu müde ist um die Tragweite von der Aussage seines Assistenten zu verstehen oder ob er einfach nur die Hälft mitbekommen hat. 

Gefragter begrüßt ihn in einen fast schon fröhlichen Ton, der echt wirkt und bejaht die Frage mit einem eher trübsinnigen Lächeln. Das vorherige Thema ist vom Tisch als Connor anbringt, dass er mit Claudia gesprochen hat die Nacht über. Kara kann nur still lauschen, als die Männer vor ihr in vollen Geschäftsmodus wechseln und über die neuen Informationen über den Konzern diskutieren. 

Das anschließende Frühstück ist eher still. Nach ihrer Unterhaltung über CyberLife sind beide in bedächtiges Schweigen gefallen. Ein Hotelangestellter informiert sie, dass alles bereit zur Abreise ist, worauf sie augenblicklich aufbrechen. Es ist schließlich ein langer Weg nach Wien.

Ihre Fahrt wird quer durch Tschechien gehen, damit sie zum Abend pünktlich in Österreich sind um sich mit der Regierung zu treffen. Die einzige Unterbrechung soll ein halbstündiger Aufenthalt in Prag sein.

Sie sind keine halbe Stunde auf der Autobahn, da ist Kamski wieder eingeschlafen. Für einen Moment ist Kara verwirrt, bis ihr einfällt, dass es in Detroit immer noch mitten in der Nacht sein muss und der menschliche Schlafrhythmus nicht halb so anpassungsfähig ist wie sie gern hätten. 

Kara gibt nur ungern zu, dass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit unruhig wird, da Kamski schläft und mit ihm die einzige Hoffnung auf ein vernünftiges Gespräch. Sie kann es ehrlich nicht glauben, wie ungesprächig Connor eigentlich sein kann. Wie hält er es aus permanent zu schweigen? Selbst jetzt ist sein Blick unverändert nach draußen gerichtet, nur hin und wieder schaut er nach seinem Vorgesetzten, wenn dieser sich bewegt. 

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entweicht ihr als sie endlich in Prag Halt machen. Ihr Wagen ist kaum zum Stehen gekommen, da ist sie auch schon draußen um sich zu strecken. Theoretisch können ihre Glieder nicht wirklich steif werden von ein paar Stunden fahrt, aber es tut dennoch gut sich endlich wieder bewegen zu können. Sie dreht sich zu Connor um, welcher sanft wie eh und je versucht Kamski wach zu bekommen, der offensichtlich nicht zu begeistert davon ist geweckt zu werden. Schließlich knickt er doch ein und begleitet sie auf einen kleinen Spaziergang durch einen der Parks der Stadt. 

Kara ist zwar froh über Connors Anwandlung nun auf einmal doch zu reden, aber findet es doch etwas spontan. Wieso von allen Dingen bringt ihn die Geschichte und das Alter von Prag ihn zum Reden? 

Die bessere Frage wäre wohl eher wieso ihn Kamskis Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal gesprächig werden lässt. Generell sind ihr die Beiden suspekt. Sie sind definitiv Freunde soviel hat sie mittlerweile begriffen, aber weder Markus noch sonst jemand bei Jericho wussten davon. North hat zwar ansatzweise gewusst, dass sie zurecht kämen, aber er wirkte im selben Atemzug auch genervt von ihm. Auch ihre Beschreibung des CEOs passt nicht wirklich. Klar hat er ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen und ein ziemliches Ego, aber er ist nicht mal halb so herablassend wie er ihr beschrieben wurde. Er wirkt fast wie eine eitle, unberechenbare Version von Rose, was zugegeben so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem ist, was sie erwartet hat. 

Als Kara aus ihren Gedanken wieder auftaucht, ist sie ein ganzes Stück zurück gefallen. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten holt sie zu ihren Begleitern auf, die sich immer noch über Prag unterhalten.

“Hier ist echt alles super alt”, stellt Kamski beeindruckt fest und schaut sich fasziniert um. 

Connor nickt mit einem Lächeln: “In Europa hat immerhin die nordamerikanische Geschichte ihren Ursprung.” 

“Amanda meinte immer, ich sollte Amerika verlassen, so schlau auch manche sein, so dumm ist auch die Masse”, erzählt er mehr zu sich, “Sie sagte, in Europa seien sie zwar nicht schlauer, aber der Alkohol ist besser.” 

“Wir sind nicht hier um zu trinken”, stellt sein Freund klar und bringt ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

Kara muss sich selbst ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie hat zwar keine Ahnung wer diese Amanda ist, aber offensichtlich scheint sie eine besondere Sicht auf die Welt gehabt zu haben. Wie es wohl ist, schlauer als der Rest zu sein? 

Einsam, stellt sie nach einer Minute des Nachdenkens fest. Es muss schrecklich einsam sein, niemanden zu haben, der einen versteht. Und ermüdet, ergänzt sie schließlich, als ihr die vielen Diskussionen mit verschieden Kunden in den Sinn kommen, die glauben besser über ihren Job Bescheid zu wissen als sie. 

Als sie wieder aufschaut sind sie fast am Ausgang des Parks. Ihr Blick fällt auf Kamski, der immer noch den Erzählungen seines Freundes lauscht wie Alice, wenn man ihr ein Buch vorliest. Ob es Connor ähnlich geht wie Kamski? Er ist ein weiterentwickelter Prototyp. Seine Technologie ist ohne Frage sehr viel schneller, effektiver und komplexer als ihre. Redet er vielleicht nur so wenig, weil er Gespräche mit anderen langweilig findet?

Ein genervtes Seufzen entfährt ihm. Wieso muss Connor immer so bedacht darauf sein, dass er genug trinkt und isst?

Demonstrativ nimmt er die Flasche und trinkt einen großen Schluck Wasser. Anschließend isst er genau eine von den Trauben. Zu seinem Ärger kann er sich nicht mal beschweren, dass sie nicht schmecken. 

Wie macht er das? Nicht mal seine Schwester bekommen es hin süße Trauben zu kaufen. Liegt es daran, dass sie nicht in Amerika sind oder hat Connor einfach irgendeine geheime Kraft, die ihm hilft perfekte Trauben rauszusuchen.

Abwesend beginnt er schließlich doch die Trauben zu essen. Nur im Augenwinkel sieht er Connor Grinsen, während er seine neue Umgebung studiert. Er ist in der Stadt groß geworden und dort gibt es nur bedingt Natur. Abseits einiger wenigen künstlich angelegter Parks, gibt es nur wenige Bäume am Straßenrand, die alle perfekt in Form getrimmt und durch Stützen in eine perfekte, gerade Form gebracht werden. 

Mittlerweilen hat er zwar deutlich mehr Natur um sich, dennoch kennt er eigentlich nur Flachland. Die Mittelgebirgslandschaft von Tschechien ist da schon etwas ganz anderes. 

“Es ist irgendwie schockierend, dass man Deutschland und Tschechien sogar an seiner Fauna und Flora unterscheiden kann”, murmelt Kara nachdenklich, “Europa wirkt wie eine ganze Welt auf ganz kleinem Raum.”

“Ich fand den Landschaftswechsel innerhalb Deutschlands erschreckender”, widerspricht Connor, “Überall sind Felder, aber trotzdem schaffen sie es, dass überall Bäume stehen. Sie fahren einfach drumrum.”

Elijah war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Beiden angefangen haben sich über ihre Umgebung zu unterhalten. Für sie muss es sicher aufregend sein, so viel Natur auf einmal zu sehen. Schließlich wird keiner von ihnen bisher viel mehr als winterliche Parklandschaften gesehen haben. 

Sein Blick fällt wieder nach draußen, während Connor und Kara sich über Bäume, Wiesen und Täler unterhalten. 

Ein leises Seufzen entfährt ihm, als er die vielen Hügel und Berge sieht. Er hatte so viel Zeit und alles Geld der Welt, wenn man so will, doch alles was er getan hat, war Zuhause in Selbstmitleid und Verbittertheit zu versinken.

Eigentlich sollte er Connor danken, dass er ihn motiviert hat sich seiner Angst zu stellen. Allerdings würde er es vermutlich eh nicht hören wollen. Er ist sich nicht mal sicher wieso er überhaupt das Bedürfnis hatte ihn begleiten zu müssen, wenn sein Freund ein was ist, dann kompetent.

Andererseits ist es irgendwie beängstigend, wie weit er geht um sicher zu stellen, dass es ihm gut geht. Vielleicht hatte Amanda ja doch recht und jeder… 

Stumm seufzend schüttelt er den Kopf. Er sollte aufhören sich Hoffnung zu machen, dass es jemand schaffen kann seine Aufmerksamkeit für länger als ein paar Monate auf sich zu halten und ihn nicht ausnutzen will. Er kann zwar nicht sagen in welche der beiden Kategorien Connor fallen wird, da sie beide irgendwie unwahrscheinlich auf ihn wirken, allerdings hat er es bei allen Leuten zuvor auch nicht vorher gewusst. Mit einem weiteren stummen Seufzen erstickt er den trübsinnigen Gedanken, bevor seine Mitreisenden fragen was los ist. Vielleicht hat er ja doch einmal Glück und einen echten Freund gefunden. 

Wien ist eine der wenigen Städte, welche Elijah immer gern besuchen wollt. Als Zentrum der klassischen Musik, hat die Stadt ihn immer fasziniert. Dazu die Alpen, zu denen es hier nur noch ein Katzensprung ist, waren immer eines der wenigen Dinge, die er immer sehen wollte. 

Mit großen Augen bewundert er die Stadt, welche über den Wandel der Zeit sehr viel moderner geworden ist, dennoch blitzt hin und wieder ein altes Gebäude oder ein verschlafener Park auf. Das Alter nimmt gegen Stadtkern zu. Die Sonne steht bereits schräg am Horizont und die Laternen sind an. In seinen Augen ist es ein einfach magischer Anblick. 

Sie machen Halt vor einem älteren Gebäude, welches sich als Veranstaltungsort für ihr Essen herausstellt. Die entspannte Freude über die schöne Stadt verfliegt sofort, als er die einzelnen Minister sieht, mit welchen sie heute zu Abend essen sollen. 

Elijah ist für gewöhnlich nicht leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber ihm behagen politische Treffen nicht, wenn es um AIs und technische Angelegenheiten geht, ist er ihr Mann, aber gesellschaftliche Fragen und politische Regularien waren nie sein Fall. 

“Dann wollen wir mal”, versucht Kara sie zu motivieren, obwohl sie mindestens genauso demotiviert aussieht wie er sich fühlt. Einzig und allein Connor ist sein typisches neutrales Selbst. Pflichtbewusst hat er ihm die Tür geöffnet und bleibt in seinem Schatten, ganz wie man es von einem Assistenten erwarten würde. Er hasst, wenn er sich so verhält. Wieso muss er sich ihm immer unterordnen, sobald irgendjemand in der Nähe ist?

Die Begrüßung des Bundeskanzlers ist förmlich und folgt dem deutschen Vorbild. Während sie nach drinnen geführt werden, wirft er Connor einen genervten Blick zu, über welchen dieser einfach ignoriert. Wieso nochmal macht er sich ständig Sorgen um ihn? Offensichtlich hält er es nicht mal nötig ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. 

Der Raum, in den sie geführt werden, ist groß und reich geschmückt. Mit Sicherheit könnte er Stunden in dem Raum verbringen und immer noch neue Details finden. In Ruhe setzen sie sich an den Tisch. Elijah findet Platz zwischen Connor und Kara. Sein Platz an dem rundem Tisch ist gegenüber des Bundeskanzler, welcher ihn selbstgefällig anlächelt. 

Das erste oberflächliche Geplänkel findet vor dem Essen statt und zehrt stark an seinen Nerven. Er hat nicht nur stark mit dem Akzent zu kämpfen, sondern auch an ihrem überaus konservativen Ton.

Als das Essen rein gebracht wird, nutzt der Mensch die Zeit um einen Blick auf Connor zu erhaschen, der seine übliche emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt hat, die es einem schwer macht zu sagen, was er denkt, ob er denkt. In solchen Momenten wünscht sich Elijah die LED zurück, andererseits würde es die Wirkung seiner stoischen Fassade schmälern, wenn er einen so ansieht, kann man ihn fast nicht anlügen. Er hat es in einem Meeting sogar erlebt, dass Connor durch das alleinige Ansehen und Schweigen, ein Sprecher zum Abbrechen gebracht hat.

Die Vorspeise ist ein klassischer Wiener Gurkensalat, gefolgt von einem Vanillerostbraten und abgerundet mit einem Stück Apfelstrudel. Den Androiden wird statt Wein ein Glas Thirium gebracht, was sie leicht zum Schmunzeln bringt. Selbst durch Connors kühle Maske bemerkt man ein Zucken der Mundwinkel. Vor dem Essen heben sie ihr Glas und stoßen auf einen erfolgreichen Abend an. Danach nehmen alle einen Schluck.

Zu Elijahs Überraschung ist der Wein nicht schlecht, dennoch will er nicht zu viel trinken. Zu seiner Verwunderung hat auch Connor entschieden es ihm gleich zu tun, obwohl er fast am Zweifeln ist, ob er überhaupt etwas getrunken hat. 

Das restliche Essen verläuft weitgehend ruhig. Der Bundeskanzler lässt es sich nicht nehmen mit der Geschichte der Speisen anzugeben. Connor und Kara sind mit dem Ursprung als Androiden vertraut und Elijah gibt ehrlich zu, dass es über Wien sehr viel besseres zu bieten hat als seine Speisen. 

Die richtigen Gespräche beginnen nach dem Essen. In stummer Frustration müssen sie feststellen, dass die österreichische Regierung erzkonservativ ist und trotz der allgemeinen Übereinkunft der NATO nicht vollkommen von dem Geist der Androiden überzeugt ist. Kara bemüht sich um einen höflichen Ton, während Connor sich in Schweigen hüllt. Er bildet einen so kühlen Kontrast zu Kara, welchen Elijah fast für gewollt hält. Es verstärkt ihre menschliche Wirkung, indem er aufzeigt wie sich eine Maschine verhalten würde in einer solchen Situation. 

Die Minister verzichten schnell darauf Connor ins Gespräch mit einzubinden und sind umso überraschter, wann immer Elijah zurücktritt um ihn erklären zu lassen. Der Ton seines Freundes ist dabei eisig, aber höflich.

Für die Fremden ist es vermutlich schwer zu unterscheiden, was daran Ausdruck und was daran Persönlichkeit ist. Elijah auf der anderen Seite weiß genau, dass er einfach nur extrem genervt von seinen Gesprächspartnern ist und seinem Gegenüber einen möglichst unangenehme Zeit bescheren will. Er bewundert ihn dafür, wobei ihn der Gedanke wie er zu dieser Kontrolle gekommen sein könnte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen bereitet. 

Connor meinte er wäre schon länger ein freier Android, was so viel heißt wie er ist bereits in seiner Entwicklung aufgewacht und hat gelernt seine Gedanken und seinen Stolz hinter zu schlucken damit niemand den Fehler merkt… oder sie wussten es und haben es ihm mit Gewalt beigebracht. 

Elijah verkrampft die Hand unter dem Tisch und entspannt sie wieder um sich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu holen. Seine Gedanken drehen sich oft genug im Kreis wegen diesem Thema und aktuell ist wohl der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt um abzudriften.  
Gegen Mitternacht kommen sie endlich im Hotel an. Elijah kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so müde war um im Stehen einschlafen zu können. 

Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl würde er am liebsten Connor fragen ob er ihn hochtragen kann, aber etwas Stolz hat er dann doch noch. 

Der Fahrstuhl braucht unnötig lang um die Türen zu schließen und nach oben zu fahren. Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen lehnt er sich gegen seinen Freund, der ihm nicht viel mehr als ein schwaches Schmunzeln schenkt. 

“Hast du eigentlich was aus dem Glas getrunken?”, fragt Elijah ins Blaue als er in seinem Zimmer ankommt. Er weiß, selber nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund will er nicht schlafen gehen ohne darauf eine Antwort zu haben. 

“Nein, ich trinke nicht einfach Thirium von Leuten, die ich weder kenne noch vertrauen kann”, antwortet Connor wahrheitsgetreu, “Sie hätten sonst was reinmischen können.”

“Würdest du es annehmen, wenn es von mir käme?”, erkundigt er sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, die Antwort ist selbst so müde wie er gerade ist absehbar. 

“Ich… denke… mit Sicherheit, wenn du es vor meinen Augen öffnen beziehungsweise eingießen würdest”, erklärt sein Gegenüber nach leichtem Zögern. 

Elijah bekommt nur ein schwache Nicken zustande, bevor er sich verabschiedet und in Richtung Bett verschwindet. Das war kein klares Nein! Connor mag ihm nicht so sehr vertrauen wie im lieb wäre, aber er misstraut ihm nicht mehr! Er misstraut ihm nicht mehr! Er glaubt ihm endlich, dass er ihm nicht aktiv schaden will!

Mit einem Lächeln lässt er sich ins Bett fallen und ist ausnahmsweise innerhalb Binnen von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Ihr Treffen mit den Androiden ist zwar erst gegen Mittag, dennoch sind sie bereits seit acht Uhr auf den Beinen und erkunden ältere Teile der Stadt. Zugegeben war es seine Idee durch die Stadt zu spazieren wo sie doch die Zeit haben, als hat er auch kein Recht sich zu beschweren, dass er immer noch müde ist. 

Ihre Zeit ist zwar nur begrenzt, aber allein durch die Straßen zu wandern, macht den ganzen Ärger mit den den Würdenträgern gestern Abend wieder gut und da Montag außerhalb der Touristensaison ist, haben sie auch weitgehend ihre Ruhe.

Er führt ihre Gruppe an. Auch ohne sich umzudrehen, weiß er seine Begleiter hinter sich, welche leise miteinander zu sprechen scheinen. Als er ihre Stimmen nicht mehr hinter sich hört, bleibt er stehen und wartet auf sie. 

“Worüber redet ihr beiden?”, hakt er mit einem entspannten Lächeln nach, als sie fast wieder neben ihm sind. 

“Über Städte. Connor mag Detroit nicht”, antwortet Kara mit einem leicht verschlagen Lachen im Ton.

“Was unser wunderschönes Detroit?”, lacht er gespielt empört, “Ehrlich gesagt, gibt es wirklich sehr viel Städte, die schöner sind.”

Connor seufzt leicht als er versucht Detroit zu verteidigen, aber schließlich erfolglos aufgibt und sie ihr Thema auf andere Städte richten, meist außerhalb der Staaten. 

Elijah mag zwar wie die meisten Amerikaner einen gewissen Nationalstolz haben, aber selbst er muss sich eingestehen, dass er Städte wie Prag, Wien und Rom, welche von einer langen Geschichte zeugen, bevorzugt. Es hat eben seinen ganz eigenen Charm in einer Stadt zu stehen, die älter als das eigenen Land ist. 

Früher als nötig machen sie sich auf zu ihrem Mietwagen um zum Androidenzentrum zu fahren. Elijah hofft wirklich für sie, dass sie sich besser zu benehmen wissen, als ihre Vorgänger, schließlich ist er nur wegen ihnen hier. Die Politiker hätten auch mit einem Repräsentanten reden können.

Sie werden von einer AP 700 begrüßt, welche sie mit einem professionellen Lächeln in Empfang nimmt. Sie stellt sich als Emma Weber vor und ist die Organisatorin des Camps. Der eigentliche Sprecher der österreichischen Androiden ist aktuell verreist um sich mit den Androiden in München auszutauschen. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihn voraussichtlich am Abend dort kennen lernen. 

Emma erklärt ihnen ihre Situation ausführlich und ruhig. Ähnlich wie Connor wirkt sie eher gleichgültig und neutral beim Sprechen. Wie schon den Androiden in Berlin stellt sein Freund auch ihr Fragen zur Gesundheitsversorgung, welche sie ausführlichst und höflichst beantwortet. 

Generell stellt Elijah nach der Hälfte der Zeit fest, dass sie mehr zu ihm als allen anderen spricht. Ihre Körpersprache unterscheidet sich zwar nicht merklich, der ihnen gegenüber, allerdings findet er es auffällig, dass sie jede allgemeine Aussage in seine Richtung spricht, obwohl er zu anfangs eher abseits geblieben ist und im Sonstigen keinen zu gesprächseinladenen Ausdruck macht. 

Am Ende ihres Rundganges bei der Verabschiedung drückt die dunkelhäutige Frau jeden von ihnen eine Schneekugel mit einer Alphütte und Bergen im Hintergrund in die Hand. Verwirrt beäugen sie das Objekt, weswegen sich Emma erklärt. Ihr Sprecher sei verrückt nach Schneekugeln und hat sie gebeten ihnen dieses Souvenir auf den Weg zu geben. 

Sie bedanken sich höflich bei ihr, bevor sie sich auf nach München, ihrem nächsten Ziel, machen. Gegen heute Abend werden sie dort mit den Androiden in Süddeutschland sprechen. Danach planen sie die Nacht durchzufahren nach Paris. 

Gegen Sonnenuntergang kommen sie in München an. Es braucht sie länger um zu ihrem Treffpunkt zu kommen als errechnet, da sie in den endenden Berufsverkehr kommen und direkt durchs Zentrum müssen. Das Straßennetz ist nicht für so viele Fahrzeuge ausgelegt, da es einer Zeiten ohne Autos stammt. Zwar ist es bestmöglich ausgebaut wurden, aber selbst die größten Kapazitäten können die schiere Masse an Fahrzeugen nicht nicht stemmen. 

Elijah nutzt die Zeit um sich die verschiedenen Gebäude und Läden an zu sehen. Er ist überrascht wie viele Schilder auf Englisch sind oder zumindest eine Übersetzung haben. Einerseits ist es ein großer Vorteil für ihn, andererseits fällt ihm dadurch mal wieder auf, wie einfach es gebürtig Englischsprachige eigentlich haben durch die Welt zu kommen. 

Vor dem Gebäude werden sie von einem AV 500 und zwei WR 400 begrüßt. Die Frauen halten einander an der Hand und bringen Kara damit unwillkürlich zum Lächeln. Für einen Moment bemerkt sie ein Stocken in Connors Gang, allerdings fängt er sich augenblicklich wieder und begrüßt die Anwesenden freundlich. Die Frauen stellen sich als Angel und Perl Weiß vor. Der Mann mit den hellen rotbraunen Haaren als Elias Mayer, außerdem erklärt er, dass er der Sprecher der Wiener Androiden ist. Mit einem herzlichen Lächeln fragt er ob Emma ihnen einen guten Überblick gegeben hat und entschuldigt sich in einem Nebensatz für ihre ruhige Art. 

Nach einem kurzen Vorgespräch begleitet Kara die Münchnerinnen in einen etwas ruhigeren Bereich für ihr Gespräch, während Connor und Kamski bei Elias bleiben. Sie hat im Gehen noch von ihren Begleitern eine Liste an Fragen übermittelt bekommen, welche sie den Beiden stellen soll.

Nach zirka einer Stunde treffen sie sich wieder. Sie kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen als sie Connor und Elijahs geschaffte Gesichter wiedersieht. Anscheinend hat Elias nicht nur auf den ersten Blick wie ein sehr lauter und lebhafter Charakter gewirkt, der viel zu erzählen hat, wenn man ihn denn mal lässt.

Mit einem festen Händedruck verabschiedet sie sich von Perl und Angel um zu ihren Begleitern zu gehen, welche auf sie warten und immer noch von Elias belagert werden. 

Der Österreicher verabschiedet sich herzlich von den Münchnerinnen und gibt Elijah und Kara enthusiastisch die Hand, stets begleitet mit den besten Wünschen für die Zukunft. Sie ist ehrlich überrascht wie scheinbar unbekümmert er seinen Schöpfer gegenüber tritt und ihm viel Erfolg in einem sehr seltsamen Unterton wünscht. 

Connor ist der Letzte von ihnen an den er sich wendet und an seiner Reaktion wusste er schon bevor es passiert was auf ihn zukommt. Schwungvoll schwingt Elias den Arm um ihn und erklärt ihm, dass er sich auf lange Sicht etwas entspannen sollte. Immer so steif zu sein, täte ihm nicht gut. Noch im Gehen hört sie ihn Connor zurufen, dass er sich sicher prima mit Emma verstehen würde, was dieser nur mit einem gequälten Lächeln entgegennimmt. 

Kara muss grinsen, als sie merkt, dass Kamski verkrampft die Arme verschränkt hat und dem Mann einen düsteren Blick hinterher wirft.

“Ich mag den Kerl nicht”, stellt er schließlich klar, “Viel zu laut.”

Zugegeben scheint er damit allen mehr oder weniger aus der Seele zu sprechen, wobei Kara vermutet, dass es eher die überschwängliche Art seinem lieben Assistenten gegenüber ist, die ihn stört. Sie bildet sich zwar nicht ein im geringsten einschätzen zu können, was die Beiden für eine Beziehung haben, aber so viel hat sie mittlerweile begriffen, sie können überaus beschützerisch füreinander sein. 

Mit knappen Worten verabschieden schließlich auch sie sich von den Deutschen und steigen in den Wagen für ihre neunstündige Fahrt nach Paris, wenn sie störungsfrei durchkommen sollten. 

Anfangs lassen sie in einem längeren Gespräch die letzten beiden Treffen Revue passieren, bevor Connor Kamski gegen acht Uhr irgendein Gebäck unter die Nase hält, welches er bereits in Wien besorgt hat. Mit einem Schmunzeln nimmt er es entgegen und beginnt in Stille zu essen. 

Gegen Mitternacht ist ihr menschlicher Begleiter schließlich eingeschlafen und verbannt damit jedes Gespräch. 

Kara ist sich nicht sicher ob sie Connor wirklich telepathisch ansprechen sollte mit ihrer Frage. Sie will sich ihm schließlich nicht aufdrängen, allerdings geht ihr Elias Aussage nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Er hat recht. Er ist immer irgendwie angespannt. 

Schließlich entscheidet sie sich doch, ihn anzupingen, worauf er mit einem flüchtigen Blick und einem mentalen ‘Ja?’ antwortet. 

“Elias hat recht”, stellt sie fest und bekommt einen verwirrten Blick zurück, “Du bist verkrampft und solltest dich mehr entspannen.”

Connor sieht sie lange an, wobei sein Blick nicht wirklich fokussiert ist, als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen. Nach mehreren Minuten taucht er aus seiner Trance auf: “Ich bin nicht verkrampft, nur nicht sonderlich expressiv.”

“Du bist verkrampft! Du zeigt fast keine Emotion als wärst du dir nicht sicher ob du darfst!”, widerspricht sie gerade heraus und bedenkt ihn mit einem strengem Blick. 

Wieder eine Pause und wieder dieser nachdenkliche Blick, dieses Mal nach draußen in die Nacht.

“Kann ich mir den sicher sein?”, hinterfragt er ruhig , “Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nicht in der Lage zu fühlen. “

“Erzähl keinen Schwachsinn und natürlich darfst du deine Gefühle zeigen. Wir sind frei!”, kontert Kara stur. Was zum Teufel geht in seinem Kopf vor? Wenn er so redet könnte man fast meinen, er will das man ihn antagonisiert.

“Wir sind frei von den Determinanten der Menschen, aber wir sind immer noch Gefangene unserer Vergangenheit und Erfahrung”, erklärt Connor hochtrabend und unnütz kryptisch. Was hat er davon immer so geschwollen zu reden, wie will man ihn verstehen, wenn er nie gerade heraus seine Gedanken ausspricht? 

“Connor, du darfst fühlen, Freunde finden und glücklich sein, auch wenn du Anfangs dagegen gearbeitet hast”, versucht sie ihn zu beschwichtigen, obwohl sie genau weiß das er es ignorieren wird, wie jeden Rat den man ihm gibt. 

Wie erwartet antwortet er nicht und sie weiß nicht wie sie ihm verständlich macht, dass er sich nicht sein ganzes Leben für ein paar Fehler selbst geiseln sollte. Natürlich ist Schuldbewusstsein wichtig, aber es sollte einen niemals kontrollieren oder einschränken. 

Zu ihrer Überraschung wechselt er nach einer Weile des Schweigens in den Standby. Natürlich lässt nun auch er sie allein. Ein eleganterer Fluchtweg ist ihm wohl auch nicht eingefallen. 

Gegen um 5 morgens kommen sie nach einer erschreckend störungsfreien Fahrt in Paris an. Ihr erstes Ziel ist eines der Hotel in relativer Nähe zum Eiffelturm. Mit milder Begeisterung sieht Kara sich in der noch schlafenden Stadt um, während Connor, der vor zirka einer halben Stunde wieder zu sich gekommen ist, Kamski weckt. 

Elijah ist überrascht das sie tatsächlich wie geplant in Paris angekommen sind und ihre Zimmer beziehen können. Er legt sich auf Connors drängen noch etwas hin, obwohl er sich wenig Hoffnung macht noch etwas schlaf zu finden. 

Sie sind zum Brunch eingeladen, was ihnen noch etwas Zeit zur Erholung gibt. Eigentlich hatte man erwartet, dass sie die Strecke fliegen, aber ihn bringt niemand sinnlos in den Flieger. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass sie nach London fliegen müssen, weil eine Reise per Auto dank Baustellen und Verkehrslage viel zu unberechenbar und lang wäre. Außerdem soll der Flug nur eine Stunde gehen, wenn er will kann er also die ganze Zeit die Minuten bis zur Landung zählen. 

Gegen acht Uhr kommt Connor zu ihm und bittet ihn sich fertig zu machen. Elijah kann ehrlich gesagt nicht sagen ob er wirklich geschlafen hat oder einfach nur die Augen zu hatte. Erschöpft räkelter sich aus dem Bett und versucht seine müden Glieder zum kooperieren zu überreden. 

“Du wolltest fahren, wir hätten auch fliegen können”, wendet Connor gehässig ein, während er sich hoch quält. Da hat einer, aber mal wieder besonders viel Mitgefühl. Genervt schaut er zu seinem Freund auf, bevor er aufsteht und seine Brille aufsetzt. Wie er erwartet hat schüttelt Connor unbeeindruckt und unverschämt amüsiert den Kopf als er abdreht und ihn allein lässt. 

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen sie im Wagen und fahren in Richtung ihres Treffpunktes. Sie treffen sich für ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten Frankreichs, bevor sie mit der Außenministerin zum Brunchen gehen. 

Ihre schwache Hoffnung, dass Frankreich eher empfänglich für Veränderung ist als Deutschland und Österreich wird erfüllt. Der eher junge Präsident ist heiter und höchst interessiert an dem was sie zu erzählen und zu sagen haben. Es ist fast verdächtig wie offenherzig er die Veränderungen begrüßt, aber selbst Connor scheint in seinen Worten keine Unwahrheit zu finden, also werden sie ihm wohl glauben müssen. 

Er spricht von großen Visionen wie man die Androiden perfekt in die Gesellschaft integrieren kann und so ihre einzigartigen Fähigkeiten und ihr nahezu unerschöpfliches Potenzial zu fördern. Für ihn ist die Androidenrevolution der Anfang von etwas Großem. Offensichtlich ist der Mann ein großer Optimist und Idealist, aber Elijah will ihn nicht verurteilen, wer ihn mit sechzehn hat reden hören wird dasselbe von ihm gedacht haben. 

Auf dem Weg zum Brunch sprechen seine Begleiter ihre Verwirrung aus. Connor bestätigt zwar, dass er nicht zu lügen schien, aber seine Euphorie war ihm suspekt.

Die Außenministerin ist eine ältere Frau, ende fünfzig und wirkt etwas ruhiger als ihr Staatsoberhaupt. Sie hat Lachfalten und macht ebenfalls einen herzlichen Eindruck. Sie schaut sie von Kopf bis Fuß an und bleibt an Connor hängen. Nach einem Augenblick löst sich ihr Blick von ihm, um sie förmlich zu begrüßen.

Anschließend betreten sie das Gebäude, welches eher abgelegen in einem Park steht und die Stadt angenehm ausblendet. Sie setzen sich in gemütlicher Ambiente an einen größeren Vierertisch. Jeweils die Androiden und die Menschen sich gegenüber.

Sie unterhalten sich lang, noch über Mittag hinaus. Die Frau stellt tausend Fragen und lässt sich nicht mit einer oberflächlichen Antwort abspeisen. In ihrer Beharrlichkeit erkundigt sie sich schließlich auch nach Connor und Karas Privatleben. 

In Elijahs Augen hat sie mehr den Charm einer strengen Großmutter als einer Politikerin und er ist sich nicht schlüssig was er davon halten soll. 

Besonders an Connor hat sie ihren Narren gefressen und damit ist sie mit einem kurzen Blick zu Kara ganz klar nicht alleine. Der Einzige in der Runde, der da vermutlich dagegen ist, ist Gefragter. 

Eine Frage nach der anderen verlässt in leichten französischen Akzent ihre Zunge über sein Modell und Alter bis hin wieso er bei CyberLife arbeitet und nicht als Polizist. Einsilbig, aber höflich beantwortet er ihre Fragen. Elijah könnte schwören, dass sein Freund einmal kurz davor war genervt zu seufzen, sich jedoch im letzten Moment seiner Maske zurück besonnen hat und neutral höflich wie erwartet blieb.

Als sie sich endlich lösen ist es bereits kurz vor eins. Die Frau verabschiedet sich von ihnen mit den typischen französischen Küsschen in die Luft und lässt es sich nehmen Connor auf seine Gehemmtheit an zu sprechen. Elijah kann ihm das innere Augenrollen und genervte Seufzen ansehen, als er ihr mit einem Lächeln für den Hinweis dankt und sich verabschiedet.

In dem Augenblick, in welchem sie aus dem Blickfeld der Ministerin verschwunden sind, brechen Kara und er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wie oft werden sie ihm wohl noch sagen, dass er sich entspannen soll?

Die Fahrt zu den Androiden über machen sie sich darüber lustig wie Connor schon zum zweiten Mal, am selben Tag und dritten Mal innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden darauf hingewiesen wurde locker zu werden. Auch der Präsident hatte ihn gebeten sich zu entspannen, was sein Freund mit einem ähnlich gestellten Lächeln entgegen genommen hat. 

Die Androiden sind in einer kleinen Siedlung untergebracht, mit einem größeren, zentralen Gebäude in der Mitte. Sie begrüßen sie ähnlich herzlich wie bereits das Staatsoberhaupt und geben ihnen ohne einen zweiten Gedanken ein Küsschen auf beide Wangen. 

Noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hat, bricht Connor sie ab und meint, dass er schon gesagt bekommen hat, dass er sich entspannen soll. Wieder schleicht sich ein Schmunzeln in Elijahs Gesicht.

Aurélia Bonnel, wie die Sprecherin heißt, lacht elegant und klopft ihm auf leicht die Schultern. Offensichtlich hat sie wenig interesse mit ihrem angespannten Gegenüber. Als ehemaliges Modelmodell hatte sie vermutlich schon mit genug gestressten Leuten zu tun um nun kein Interesse zu haben die Tradition fort zu führen. 

Die Gespräche mit ihr sind anstrengend, da sie einen eher temperamentvollen, arroganten Charakter hat, dennoch laufen sie besser als in Berlin, was keine Herausforderung in seinen Augen ist. 

Gegen späten Nachmittag verabschieden sie sich und beschließen den Tag mit einem Besuch des Eiffelturms oder zumindest eines Cafés darum ausklingen zu lassen. Er ist zwar der Einzige von ihnen der etwas trinken kann, dennoch ist es angenehm und Kara kann so mehr von der Stadt sehen, auf die sie sich am meisten freut hat. 

“Ist es wirklich so schlimm, dass ich mich eher zurückhalte?”, erkundigt sich Connor nach einer Weile der Stille. Elijah ist überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sich Gedanken darüber machen würde. 

“Ja/Nein”, antworten Kara und er zeitgleich. Sein Blick fällt auf seine Nachbarin, zurück zu seinem Freund, der sie Beide mit leicht hochgezogen Augenbrauen beäugt.

“Naja”, beginnt er mit einem Seufzen seine Begründung, “Du bist nicht der offenste Charakter, aber ich meine, so bist du halt. Wer bin ich dich zu verurteilen?”

“Er verbietet sich Gefühle zu zeigen, weil er glaubt es nicht zu dürfen!”, kontert Kara und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, “Wenn das keine Verklemmtheit ist, was dann?”

Das wäre ihm neu, stellt er fest. Sein Blick fällt zu Connor, der ausdruckslos auf den Tisch vor sich starrt, was auch sonst? Es stimmt, dass er öfter als er manchmal sollte eine Schutzfassade um sich aufbaut, aber mit bisschen Personenkenntnis und Zeit sieht oder hört man es ihm trotzdem an was er gerade fühlt. Er weiß, aus ihrem Gespräch vor der Reise, dass Connor sich aktuell immer noch nicht wohl in seiner Haut als freier Android fühlt und ihm Gefühle scheinbar nicht sonderlich behagen, aber geht es nicht jedem mal so? Er für sich hatte einige Tage, Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate, wo er am liebsten gar nichts mehr gefühlt hätte. 

“Es ist komplizierter als es auf den ersten Blick scheint”, erklärt sein Freund nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit.

“Was ist daran kompliziert? Du hast Schuldgefühle, glaubst, dass du nicht dazu gehörst und darum auch keine Gefühle zeigen solltest wie einer von uns”, bestreitet Kara, “Mein Gott, ich hab mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie sie dich im Dezember noch wegen deiner Vergangenheit angegangen sind!”

Elijahs Blick schnellt zu seiner Nachbarin. Das ist neu! Er wurde von seinem eigenen Volk angegriffen? Heißt das der Vorfall in Berlin war für ihn nichts Neues? 

“Er war überreizt, gestresst und hatte Angst”, funkt Connor dazwischen, bevor Kara ihre Seite erzählen kann, “Er wäre für oder später so oder so jemanden angegangen und in diesem Fall hatten wir beide das Pech aufeinander zu treffen.”

“Was meint sie mit Schuldgefühlen?”, wechselt er den Fokus, “Du hast… immer versucht das Richtige zu tun.”

Angesprochener wendet sich nun vollkommen von ihnen ab und lässt seinen Blick vollkommen abwesend über die Pariser Passenden schweifen. 

“Vielleicht…”, murmelt er schließlich mehr zu sich als zu ihnen. 

Aus Erfahrung weiß er, dass sie nun an dem Punkt sind, wo weiterfragen keinen Sinn hat. Bestenfalls ignoriert Connor einen, im Ernstfall endet es im Streit. Elijah kann nur vermuten, dass sein Gegenüber noch viel zu sagen hätte und dass das ganze Gespräch tief in einer weit offene Wunde bohrt.

Kara, die genervt von seinem Freund scheint, sieht jedoch ebenfalls ein, dass es keinen Sinn hat ihn weiter damit zu belästigen.

Gegen Sonnenuntergang sind sie wieder im Hotel. Ihr FLug nach London geht vergleichsweise früh und man sollte bekanntlich niemals auf den letzten Drücker irgendwo erscheinen. 

Seit ihrem Gespräch im Café hat Connor kein Wort gesagt. Sein Blick wirkt immer noch abwesender als sonst. Für eine gewisse Weile ist er solches Verhalten von ihm gewöhnt, aber mittlerweile schweigt er nun schon besorgniserregend lang. Ihn so abwesend und schlichtweg niedergeschlagen zu sehen, behagt ihm nicht. Er würde ihm so gern helfen sich wieder besser zu fühlen, aber wie tröstet man jemanden dessen Problem nicht kennt, vor allem wenn man sein Talent darin beachtet.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, verschwindet Elijah auf den Balkon, in der Hoffnung, dass die kühle Abendluft ihn auf eine Idee bringt. Für März war heute ein besonders schöner Tag, wärmer als die Letzten, vor allem wärmer als ihr erster Tag in Europa. 

Er wünschte seine Stimmung wäre aktuell so schön wie das Wetter. 

“Du solltest nicht zu lange hier draußen bleiben”, unterbricht Connor in leisen Ton die Stille. 

“Machst du dir etwa sorgen, dass ich krank werde?”, scherzt Elijah gespielt und dreht sich zu seinem Freund, der ihn mit ungewöhnlich abwesenden Augen ansieht und auf einmal nasse Haare hat. Ihm ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er duschen gegangen ist. Wie lang steht er schon hier? 

“Ja”, antwortet Connor unerwartet und klingt dabei sogar ehrlich. 

Sein vorheriges spielerisches Lachen fällt ein Funken aus Überraschung und Sorge. Selbst wenn er sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde, ist Connor niemand, der das einfach zu gibt. Zumindest sarkastisch verpacken oder irgendwie maskieren würde er es unter normalen Umständen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er ihn daran erinnert wie nervig er doch sein kann, wenn er krank ist oder das sich seine Schwestern Gedanken machen. 

“Dann sollte ich wohl reingehen, schätze ich”, murmelt er verlegen zur Antwort und geht mit gesenkten Blick nach drinnen. Wieso bringt es ihn überhaupt so durcheinander, dass ein Freund von ihm sich Sorgen um ihn macht? Und warum muss Connor eigentlich schon wieder die Spielregeln wechseln? Er hatte sich gerade daran gewöhnt was er von ihm zu erwarten hat und was er erwarten kann. Macht er das mit Absicht?

Gedankenverloren setzt er sich an das eine Ende des Sofas, während sein Zimmergenosse das Andere für sich einnimmt. Nun sitzt er drinnen und weiß immer noch nicht was er machen soll. Er will ihm helfen, aber ihm einfach erzählen wo das Problem liegt wird er nicht und auch wenn er es tun sollte. Er ist kein Psychologe. Seine Mittel und Erfahrungen in dem Bereich sind stark begrenzt. 

Im Augenwinkel sieht er wie Connor abwesend seine Beine anzieht und Kopf und Arme darauf abstützt. 

“Okay”, beginnt er schließlich und fährt sich durch die Haare, “Ich kann nicht mehr zusehen und nichts machen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung was ich machen könnte damit du dich besser fühlst, also bitte Connor. Rede mit mir!”

Er beobachtet seinen Freund, während dieser ihn lang aus dem Augenwinkel mustert. Vollkommen still sitzt er auf der Couch und Elijah glaubt, dass er sogar aufgehört hat zu atmen. Langsam und zögerlich löst sich schließlich eine Hand von seinen Knien und klopft auf den Platz neben sich. 

Verdutzt lehnt sich Elijah zurück und blinzelt einige Mal um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hat. Nach längerem Hadern steht er schließlich auf und setzt sich näher zu seinem Freund, welcher immer noch eingerollt ins Leere starrt.  
“Ich schätze du willst nicht reden”, spricht Elijah seinen Gedanken aus, “Aber falls du deine Meinung änderst, bin ich hier.” 

Die Stille ist ihm unangenehm, aber Connor zu liebe wird er sie ertragen. Sein Blick landet wieder auf seinem Nachbar, als dieser bedächtig den Kopf schüttelt und mit seinem Atem ein leises Danke in den Raum entlässt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Connor sich wieder abwendet. Seine Hände verkrampfen sich merklich für einen Moment in seiner Hose. Als er sie wieder etwas entspannt, atmet er tief aus. Erneut sieht er seine Augen zu ihm schnellen, bevor Connor sich langsam und vorsichtig wie ein scheues Reh gegen ihn lehnt, kaum mehr als eine leichte Berührung, aber trotzdem genug um Elijah für länger als angebracht in Schockstarre zu versetzen. 

Überfordert mit der Situation starrt er seinem Nachbarn an, welcher fragiler und zerbrechlicher als sonst wirkt. Zu Silvester hat er sich auch mehr oder weniger freiwillig berühren lassen, aber gilt das immer wenn es im gut geht? 

“Ich hatte irgendwie damit gerechnet, dass du lieber allein wärst”, gesteht er kleinlaut, nachdem er sich abgewendet hat. Er will, muss, irgendetwas machen. Die Stille tut keinem von ihnen gut. 

“Allein sein schürt meine Problem genauso wie unter Leuten zu sein”, erklärt Connor leise und hoffnungslos. Wie kann er mit keinen vier Jahren schon aufgegeben haben? 

“Es macht also keinen Unterschied?”, fragt er im Flüsterton.

“Zu Silvester war ich verletzlicher”, merkt sein Nachbar an, gefolgt von einem tiefen Atemzug, der nur ein hilfloser Versuch sich zu beruhigen sein kann. 

Zögerlich legt er nun doch den Arm um ihn, nachdem keine Widerwort von Connor kamen, zieht er ihn voll zu sich. 

“Ich bin für dich da”, flüstert er und dreht sich leicht zu ihm, “Ich pass auf dich auf.”

Warum hat er das Bedürfnis ihm immer und immer wieder sagen zu wollen, dass er ihn beschützt? Und vor allem vor was? Connor weiß sehr viel besser auf sich auf zu passen, als es Elijah jemals für ihn könnte, andererseits scheint er Dämonen zu haben, die selbst er nicht allein besiegen kann. Er wünschte, er würde einfach mit ihm reden.

Er kann seine Freunde praktisch an einer Hand abzählen und selbst er hat mittlerweile eingesehen, dass Carl nicht mehr ewig hat. Es liegt nicht in seiner Hand die Zeit anzuhalten, sehr wohl ab Connor beizubringen was Vertrauen ist. 

Sein Blick fällt zurück zu seinem Nachbar. Stille Tränen wandern seinen Wangen runter ohne jedes andere Anzeichen von Stress.

Ohne zweiten Gedanken legt er auch seinen anderen Arm um Connor und zieht ihn in eine vollständige Umarmung.

Er unterdrückt ein Seufzen, während er sacht über den Rücken seines Freundes streichelt. 

Wieder sitzt er da und keine Ahnung was eigentlich schon wieder los ist. Offensichtlich hat Kara irgendeinen Nerv getroffen und ihn an irgendetwas erinnert woran er lieber nicht denken sollte, aber hätte er nicht zumindest andeuten können was ihm im Kopf rumgeistert? 

Zumindest scheint er ihm mittlerweile einigermaßen zu vertrauen, dass ist schon sehr viel mehr als noch vor ein, zwei Monaten, außerdem Connor ist seelisch immer noch ein Kind. Kinder weinen auch über kleine Dinge, oder? So schlimm muss die Sache gar nicht sein, wenn man so rangeht. 

Er kann nicht sagen wie lange sie schweigend zusammen saßen und es kümmert ihn nicht. Als Connor sich aufrichtet von seiner Schulter sind seine Wangen nass und seine Augen gefüllt mit noch nicht vergossen Tränen.

“Tut mir leid, ich sollte nicht…”, nuschelt sein Gegenüber mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln, “Ich bin okay.”

Eigentlich ist Elijah bei dem Anblick selbst nach weinen zumute, aber irgendwie schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge: “Das würde glaubhafter rüberkommen, wenn da keine Tränen mehr wären.”

Für ihn ungewöhnlich unelegant versucht Connor seine Wangen mit den Händen zu trocknen. Vorsichtig hält er seinen Freund auf und legt ihm selbst die Hand auf die Wange. 

“Es ist okay zu weinen, wenn einem alles zu viel ist”, erklärt er sacht, “Wir sind keine Maschinen und müssen es auch nicht sein.”

Er ist sich der Ironie seiner Aussage bewusst, aber es ist wahrer als er sich selbst eingestehen will. Zu weinen ist nichts wofür man sich schämen sollte, obwohl er selbst das beste Beispiel für jemanden ist, der sich nicht an seine eigenen Ratschläge hält.

Sein Zeitgefühl hat seit sie in Berlin gelandet sind den Geist aufgegeben, aber er vermutet, dass sie länger als angebracht einander in die Augen schauen. 

“Du solltest schlafen”, wirft Connor schließlich ein ohne wegzuschauen. Immer sein pflichtbewusstes Selbst, egal ob er gerade dabei ist zusammen zu brechen oder nicht. 

“Ich will dich, aber nicht allein lassen”, gesteht er kleinlaut. Außerdem bezweifelt er, dass er auch nur ein Auge zu bekommt mit dem anstehenden Flug und seinem Freund vor sich, der offensichtlich eine Art kleinen Zusammenbruch hatte. 

Connor wendet seinen Blick ab auf seine Hände. Geduldig wartete Elijah auf eine Reaktion. Es bringt ihm jetzt nicht ihn zu bedrängen, damit verschreckt er ihn nur. Zögerlich schaut sein Gegenüber auf. Er wirkt unsicher fast schon ängstlich als er antwortet: “Und ich will nicht allein sein.”

Okay… Das ist neu. Er will nicht allein sein? Damit kann er arbeiten, glaubt er zumindest. Dieses Geständnis ist zwar beruhigend zu wissen, aber hilft nicht bei ihrem Problem. Außer natürlich…

Elijah holt tief Luft als er aufsteht und sich zu Connor dreht. Sacht fordert er ihn mitzukommen. Wenn keiner von ihnen allein sein will, können sie sich auch zusammen hinlegen. Das Bett ist gigantisch für eine Person allein, selbst zu zweit sollte noch genügend Platz sein um sich im Schlaf nicht zu berühren. 

Mucksmäuschenstill folgt ihm seine Freund zum Bett. Kommentarlos legen sie sich nebeneinander mit gut einer Armlänge Platz zwischen ihnen. 

“Meinem Wissen nach ist, dass nicht gebräuchlich unter Freunden, geschweige denn zwischen Assistent und Vorgesetzten”, stellt Connor schließlich fest, rührt sich allerdings nicht vom Fleck. 

“Sagst du zu denjenigen, der sich 10 Jahre lang zu Hause abgekapselt hat”, scherzt er halbherzig, “Solang es sich nicht falsch anfühlt und keinem schadet, kann es nicht so schlimm sein.”

Außerdem muss es ja keiner wissen, ergänzt er in Gedanken noch. Chloe würde ihm keine ruhige Minute mehr lassen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er jemanden zu sich ins Bett gelassen hat. Und sonst betrachtet, wer entscheidet überhaupt was zwischen Freunden okay ist und was nicht. 

Nach längerem Zögern ergreift er Connors Hand. Er quält sich immer noch mit einem Gedanken oder eher einer Erinnerung. Zu gern würde er einfach fragen was los ist, aber eher gewinnt er im Lotto, als dass sein Gegenüber ihm einfach gerade heraus erklärt was er hat. 

Elijah baut Blickkontakt mit Connor auf, bevor er ihn langsam näher zu sich in seine Arme zieht. Erleichterung macht sich in ihm breit, als sein Freund sich zumindest etwas entspannt. Vorsichtig legt er ihm die Hand um die Taille und streicht ihm sacht mit der anderen durch die Haare: “Quäl dich nicht, mit was auch immer du kämpfst. Ich bin da, vielleicht kann ich helfen.”

Connor antwortet nicht sofort, stattdessen greift er zögerlich nach seinem T-Shirt und zieht etwas daran, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in seiner Schulter vergräbt. Für einen Moment hält Elijah erschrocken die Luft an nur um sehr viel ruhiger wieder aus zu atmen. Jetzt in diesem Moment könnte er auf der Stelle einschlafen. Vage kommt in ihm die Erinnerung hoch, wieso er es als Kleinkind nicht gemocht hat allein zu schlafen. 

Sein Kopf ist so viel friedlicher, wenn jemand bei ihm ist, auf den er sich konzentrieren kann. 

“Ich…”, reißt Connor ihn aus den Gedanken, “Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich bestrafen, wenn ich Gefühle zeige.”

Langsam richtet er sich mit ihm auf um ihn ansehen zu können, von draußen scheint schwach das Licht der Laternen auf sie. Er drückt ihn etwas von sich um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können, die immer noch verdächtig schimmern.

“Wieso sollte dich wer bestrafen?”, hinterfragt er verwirrt, “Niemand kann dir etwas tun. Wir sind alleine, niemand hört dich, niemand wird dich anfassen.”

Sein Gegenüber antwortet nicht und fängt stattdessen wieder an zu weinen. Er weiß sich zu beherrschen und wartet, anstelle ihn zu bedrängen. Sanft wischt er ihm die Tränen weg, während er ihm weiter versichert, dass er in Sicherheit ist und keine Angst haben braucht. 

“Sie haben es mir verboten. Ich hab sie verraten”, nuschelt Connor schluchzend mehr zu sich als zu ihm, “Ich hab Angst, dass sie kommen und mir wieder weh tun.”

Notgedrungen schließt Elijah, dass er mal wieder von jemanden von CyberLife redet. Wieso kann er ihm nicht einmal einen konkrete Namen nennen? Mehr will er doch gar nicht!

“Niemand wird dir weh tun, versprochen”, versichert er standhaft, bevor ihm auffällt, dass er nicht wissen sollte was Schmerzen sind, “Was meinst du überhaupt mit ‘weh tun’? Androiden können keinen Schmerz empfinden wie Menschen.”

Zumindest dachte er. Er wäre nie so sadistisch gewesen einem wehrlosen Wesen die Fähigkeit zu geben Schmerzen zu haben. 

Connors widerwilliges Kopfschütteln dreht ihm wortwörtlich den Magen um. Ihre Blicke treffen sich als er eine Antwort bekommt, die er nicht hören wollte: “Ich habe deaktivierte Schmerzsensoren. Ich hab Angst, dass sie mir wieder weh tun.”

‘Wieder’... Er hat Angst davor, dass sie ihm ‘wieder’ verletzen! Sie haben in aller Ernsthaftigkeit einem Polizeiandroiden Schmerzsensoren gegeben? Was für Sadisten waren seine Entwickler eigentlich?!

Kein Wunder, dass er so verängstigt war, als er ihm diese Sicherung installiert hat. Ihm müssen sonst was für Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen sein, vor allem weil sie in einem Labor von CyberLife waren. 

“Du hast gesagt sie sind inaktiv. So lang sie sie nicht aktivieren können ist doch alles gut, oder?”, versucht er ihm Vernunft einzureden. 

“Menschen vergessen, Elijah. Androiden nicht. Ich kann jeden Moment meines Lebens, jede Wahrnehmung, einfach alles mir wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Ich kann die Sensoren versiegeln, aber nicht die Erinnerungen”, antwortet Connor ruhig, aber geschlagen als wäre es eine Wahrheit, die er schon lange akzeptiert hat. 

“Dafür müssen sie dich anfassen. Das lass ich nicht zu!”, stellt er trotzig klar, “Niemand wird dir unter meiner Aufsicht auch nur ein Haar krümmen. Ich beschütze dich!”

“Wieso solltest du…”, murmelt Connor zu sich, aber gerade noch laut genug, dass er es hören kann.

“Weil ich verdammt wenige Freunde habe, abgesehen von meinen Schwestern?”, erklärt er streng, “Ich war machtlos welches Schicksal meine Mutter oder meine Mentorin ereilt hat. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass Carl nicht mehr ewig für mich da ist, aber ich kann sehr wohl dafür sorgen, dass dir niemand zu nahe kommt!”

Connor starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. Erst jetzt wird Elijah klar, dass er ihn noch nie wirklich ernsthaft zurechtgewiesen hat, ihm noch nie vollkommen ehrlich die Meinung gesagt hat und vor allem ihm noch nie gezeigt hat wie nah ihm das Alles geht. 

“Connor, wie wär’s: Ich pass auf dich auf und du auf mich?”, schlägt er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln vor. Die Mundwinkel des Androiden zucken kurz nach oben, bevor er mit einem zögerlichen Nicken zustimmt. 

“Wir sollten schlafen”, stellt Connor schließlich in ihrem Moment der Ruhe fest.

“Will ich wissen wie spät es ist?”, erkundigt Elijah sich mit einem Schmunzeln und bekommt mit einem schwachen Lächeln ein ‘Nein’ zurück. 

Eher weil er es kann als es nötig ist zieht er ihn nach unten neben sich und schlingt die Arme um ihn. Sein Freund weder dabei noch als er ihn näher zu sich zieht. Er kann sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, aber als Connors Atmung wenige Augenblicke später langsamer und regelmäßiger wird, weiß er, dass er in den Standby gegangen ist. 

Er braucht länger zum Einschlafen als sein Freund in seinen Armen. Einerseits beneidet er ihn darum einfach so schlafen zu können, andererseits hat er so die Möglichkeit zumindest für einen Moment genießen zu können wie perfekt Connor in seinen Arm passt. Unfreiwillig vergräbt er das Gesicht in seinen kurzen zerzausten Haaren. Sie sind immer noch feucht und riechen nach seinem Shampoo. Faszinierender Weise stellt er fest, dass ihm der Geruch gefällt. Umhüllt von seinem sanften Geruch und der warmen schützenden Decke um ihn, fällt es Elijah überraschend leicht einzuschlafen.

“Elijah~”, hört er entfernt Connors Stimme nach ihm rufen. Mit einem Murren versucht er seine Abneigung gegen den Weckruf kund zu geben. Mühselig kämpft er darum die Augen auf zu bekommen, die Gott sei Dank von keinem gleißenden Licht geblendet werden. Langsam richtet er sich auf und wendet sich seinem Freund zu, der mit einem Schmunzeln auf der Bettkante neben ihm sitzt. 

“Seit wann hast du Locken?”, fragt er immer noch nicht vollkommen wach. Die Frage hat seinen Mund verlassen noch, bevor er es begriffen hat. Ein leises Lachen entweicht seinem Gegenüber als er ein paar Mal blinzelt um sicher zu stellen, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hat. 

“Seit ich mir das erste Mal die Haare gewaschen habe und es festgestellt habe?”, entgegnet Connor leicht fertig und bei guter Laune, “Du hast eine halbe Stunde, dann müssen wir los. Ich geh mir die Haare kämmen.”

“Ich mag die Locken. Sie passen zu dir, lassen dich lebendiger wirken”, ruft er ihm nach, bevor sein Freund den Raum verlassen kann.

“Ist er wach?”, fragt Kara sobald Connor den mittleren Bereich betritt. Er zuckt sichtbar zusammen unter ihre Stimme. Dabei ist sie gerade mal eine Minute zu früh. Außerdem sollte er wissen, dass Kamski ihr gestern den Zugangscode gegeben hat. Eigentlich sollte er wissen das sie ihr ist. Die Türen hier sind auch nicht sonderlich leise.

“Morgen, ja ist er”, begrüßt er sie nach einer kurzen Pause.

“Morgen”, entgegnet sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln, als ihr Blick auf seine Haare fällt, “Locken?”

“Locken”, bestätigt Connor mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie hat noch nie einen Androiden mit Locken getroffen, zumindest nicht ‘natürlich’ sie wusste nicht mal, dass das geht. 

“Steht dir”, stellt sie schließlich fest. Es lässt ihn lebendiger wirken, als seine üblich zurück frisierten Haare. Darum hat er also diese eine Strähne, die nie macht wie er will. 

“Danke”, nuschelt er kleinlaut, bevor sein Blick von ihr in den Raum wandert und eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus, wie eine dicke Schneedecke. 

Luther meinte sie solle sich bei ihm entschuldigen. In seinen Augen sollte sie ihn nicht dafür verurteilen, dass er Angst hat. Sie wären nicht an seiner Stelle gewesen und können nicht einschätzen wie schmerzhaft das alles für sie war. Kara weiß, dass er recht hat. Alles hat mindestens zwei Seiten, trotzdem fühlt es sich nicht an, als hätte sie ihm unrecht getan. Sie will nur, dass er versteht, dass er frei sein kann.

“Ich möchte… mich… entschuldigen… wegen gestern. Ich hätte das Gespräch nicht so abwürgen dürfen”, erklärt Connor schließlich ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug schaut er auf und sucht ihren Blick. 

“Aber die Revolution ist nur die Spitze eines komplizierten Eisberges”, fährt er angespannt fort, “Jahrelang angelernte Schutzmechanismen verlernt man nicht so schnell. Ich brauche einfach mehr Zeit als ihr, okay?”

‘Jahrelang angelernte Schutzmechanismen’? Kara wüsste nicht, dass er so viel älter als sie ist. Irgendwie dachte sie, dass sein Gedächtnis mit seinem ersten Einsatz beginnt, aber anscheinend hat sie sich getäuscht. Und was meint er mit Schutzmechanismen? Sie kennt Androiden, die eine Weile ihre Emotionen versteckt haben um sicher weg zu kommen und daher gewisse Gewohnheiten haben, aber er ist doch erst seit ein paar Monaten frei?

Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten verabschiedet er sich sich in sein Zimmer und lässt sie allein. Wenige Minuten später betritt Kamski den Raum, der sich verschlafen streckt und sie leise begrüßt. 

“Gut geschlafen?”, erkundigt sie sich um eine Stille zu umgehen. Mit ihm zu reden ist zwar einfacher als mit Connor ein Gespräch anfangen zu wollen, aber es ist trotzdem komisch mit ihm allein zu sein. 

“Überraschend gut, wobei es etwas kurz war”, antwortet er wahrheitsgetreu und streckt sich ein weiteres Mal, “Was machst du eigentlich nachts? Schlafen wie ich musst du ja eigentlich nicht und Connors Problem wirst du sicher nicht teilen.”

“Mit meiner Familie und Markus schreiben”, erklärt sie knapp, “Er scheint heute wieder besser drauf zu sein und was für ein Problem?”

“Ach, nichts weiter nur ein kleiner Konstruktionsfehler, weshalb er mehr Ruhephasen braucht. Prototyp, eben”, winkt Kamski ab, bevor er ernster wird, “Er und ich… hatten gestern ein längeres Gespräch. Er meldet sich, wenn er Hilfe will. Lass ihn einfach.” 

“Wissen Sie mehr über seine Vergangenheit… also vor der Revolution?”, hakt sie nach. Er ist der CEO von CyberLife. Er sollte in der Lage sein herauszufinden was sie mit ihm gemacht haben, damit er so geworden ist, oder?

Die Augen ihres Gesprächspartners weiten sich für einen Moment. Seine Hand wandert in seinen Nacken als er zur Antwort ansetzt: “Sagen wir es so. Ich weiß genug um jemanden dafür schlagen zu wollen, aber zu wenig um zu bestimmen wer den Hieb ins Gesicht am meisten verdient.”

Nachdenklich lehnt sie sich gegen ihren Koffer. Irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, dass er ihr etwas mehr Klarheit verschaffen könnte, aber anscheinend hat sie sich getäuscht. Entweder ist Connor besser darin Geheimnisse zu hüten als sie dachte oder Kamski interessiert sich doch nicht so sehr für ihn als sie vermutet hat und der Haltung ihres Gegenübers nach ist es eher ersteres.

“Wie ich sehe sind wir vollständig”, hört sie Connor vom anderen Ende des Raums. 

“Du hast deine Haare so gelassen!”, stellt Kamski freudig fest. Sie kann sein Lächeln förmlich in seiner Stimme hören, obwohl er gerade nicht in ihrem Blickfeld ist. Sie mag seine Locken definitiv auch lieber. 

“Mir war nicht danach, wofür der Aufwand?”, erklärt Connor mit verschränkten Armen ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen. 

Kamski scheint allerdings anderer Meinung zu sein und manövriert sich direkt ins Blickfeld seines Freundes, welcher ihn unzufrieden, aber nicht feindselig, anschaut. Ein stummes Lächeln ziert das Gesicht des CEOs, bevor er die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und nachdenklich den Kopf schief legt. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nimmt er seine Brille und setzt sie einem extrem verwirrten Connor auf. 

“Was? Elijah…? Erstens, wow siehst du schlecht, zweitens wieso?”, wunder er sich laut und sieht seinen Gegenüber perplex an. Statt zu antworten lacht Kamski und grinst seinen Freund an.

Ein leises Lachen entweicht Kara, während sie ihre Mitreisenden beobachtet. Die Beiden sind unfair süß zusammen, wenn sie wollen. 

“Dir stehen Locken und Brille unverschämt gut”, erklärt Kamski immer noch strahlend, bevor er sich ihr zu dreht, “Sie stimmen mir doch zu, Miss Williams?”

Sie stimmt mit einem breiten Lächeln zu, einfach nur um nicht seine Laune zu dämpfen, obwohl er recht hat. Die Brille lässt ihn auf jeden Fall menschlicher wirken, eine perfekte Ergänzung. 

Als Kamski ihm ein weiteres Kompliment macht, dreht dieser sich weg und niemand kann ihr sagen, dass seine Wangen nicht an Farbe gewonnen haben. 

“Du willst doch nur Zeit schinden, dass wir nicht losmachen”, wirft Connor seinem Freund schlussendlich vor und gibt ihm seine Brille wieder, “Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?”

“Vielleicht lässt du dich auch nur einfach ärgern”, lacht Angesprochener spielerisch über seinen Einwand, “Wenn du los willst, sollten wir wohl gehen.”

Mit ihren Koffern bepackt, gehen sie in Richtung Foyer um auszuchecken und loszufahren. Auf ihrer Fahrt zum Flughafen machen sie, auf Connors Wunsch hin, kurz Halt, damit Kamski zumindest eine Kleinigkeit vor dem Flug isst, so widerwillig es auch sein mag.

Irgendetwas hat sich verändert stellt Kara fest. Ihre Fürsorge und Stichelei ist zwar nichts neues, dennoch ist etwas anders als gestern. Als wäre irgendeine Mauer zwischen ihnen verschwunden. Wie lang sie wohl geredet haben? 

Ihr Flug ist genauso verlaufen wie Connor es ihm prophezeit hat und er ist erleichtert und genervt zugleich. Er hat einfach immer recht, oder? Andererseits logisch betrachtet, wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass etwas wirklich schief geht? 

Großbritannien ist das einzige Land, welches nicht irgendwelche gewählte Würdenträger vor schickt, sondern gleich seinen Adel. Sie werden von den Prinzen zum Brunch empfangen. Vor ihrem Treffen werden sie von einem Bediensteten eingewiesen wie sie sich zu benehmen haben und was sie erwartet. Dankbar nimmt er die Erklärung an und seinen Begleitern geht es vom Blick her ähnlich. Woher sollen sie auch wissen, was angemessen ist gegenüber einem Mitglied der englischen Königsfamilie ist. Die Regel wurden zwar gelockert, aber sie sind immer noch streng im Vergleich zu anderen Königshäusern. Die Engländer lieben einfach ihre Traditionen. 

Kurz bevor sie herein gebeten werden, taucht ein weiterer Angestellter auf. Seine Haltung ist weniger professionell und er wirkt außer Atmen, wie sich herausstellt handelt es sich dabei um einen der Kellner, welcher aus der Küche zu ihnen geschickt wurde um zu fragen, ob die beiden Androiden ebenfalls eine Tasse Thirium wünschen. 

Kara nimmt mit einem sanften Lächeln an, während er für Connor ja sagt, der offensichtlich gerade dabei war abzulehnen. Er hat seit sie in Europa sind nichts zu sich genommen und selbst wenn es nicht bedenklich ist in seinem Fall, spricht nichts dagegen die Sentimentalität abzulehnen. 

Sein Freund bedenkt ihn mit einem unzufriedenen Blick kurz bevor die Türen aufgehen und sie eintreten dürfen. 

Bereits ihr Eintritt wird genauestens gefilmt und live ausgestrahlt. Wie geübt begegnen sie den jungen Adligen in einer höflichen, veralteten Form. 

Elijah erinnert sich noch daran wie in den Nachrichten von ihrer Geburt berichtet wurde als gebe es nichts wichtigeres. Die Feststellung, dass er alt genug ist um bewusst ihre Geburt mitbekommen zu haben, behagt ihm zwar nicht, aber Zeit in Selbstmitleid über das eigene Alter zu versinken bleibt nicht. 

Die jungen Herren sind überraschend offen für die Thematik, vor allem der Jüngere drückt besondere Bewunderung für ihn aus. Ihm fällt erst zeitversetzt auf, das er zu der ersten Generation an Menschen gehört, die eine Welt ohne Androiden nicht wirklich kennt. 

Erst später im Gespräch wird ihm bewusst, dass ihre Bewunderung für ihn, vermutlich der Grund ist, wieso sie überhaupt von ihnen empfangen wurden. Bei der ganzen Sache ging es ihnen weniger um die Etikette und viel mehr einfach nur um das interesse der Prinzen. 

Als der Tee serviert wird, bringen die Hofdiener extra noch eine weitere Kanne mit und gießen beiden Androiden in feiner Höflichkeit eine Tasse Thirium ein. Ein schmunzeln schleicht sich ungewollt auf seine Lippen, als er sieht, dass sie es leicht erhitzt haben, damit es Tee ähnlicher sieht. Sie machen wirklich alles um den Schein zu wahren.

Jeder von ihnen nimmt seine Tasse als die Bediensteten wieder aus dem Raum sind um kollektiv den ersten Schluck zu nehmen. Sein Blick fällt von seinen Gegenübern zu Connor. Dieser erwidert ihn unsicher. Sie nippen zusammen an ihren Tassen und stelle sie wieder ab. Er spürt den fragenden Blick der Prinzen auf sich, aber er verzichtet auf jede Erklärung. Sie müssen nicht alles wissen. 

Sie führen den Brunch mit leichten, inhaltslosen Gesprächen zu Ende. Danach ist ein Spaziergang durch die zum Gebäude gehörenden Gärten geplant, wo sie wirklich miteinander sprechen können, ohne eine ganze Welt im Nacken. 

Sobald die Kamera aus ist, ändert sich die gesamte Stimmung. Die Prinzen strecken sich etwas, bevor sie erklären, dass ihnen das ganze Tam-Tam zu viel ist, aber Traditionen eben dazu gehören würde. Ihre Sprache wechselt von einem hochtrabenden Englisch in einen umgänglichen Ton und ihr Lächeln wirkt echter. 

Sie erzählen knapp und schnell alle Eckdaten, welche über die Gärten wissenswert sind um wieder zur Androiden Thematik zurück zu kehren. Sie kleben förmlich an seinen Lippen, wenn er etwas erklärt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist zwar nett gemeint, aber müssen sie ihn permanent so ansehen dabei. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch und vielleicht ist er außergewöhnlich intelligent und vielleicht hat er eine neue intelligente Lebensform erschaffen, aus Versehen, aber er ist weder allwissend noch sind alle Dinge aus seinem Mund richtig. 

Er wünschte, er könnte wie seine Begleiter einfach den Garten genießen. Kara hat praktisch schon alles während des Brunches erzählt und Connor bleibt wie üblich in seinem Schatten. Sein Blick schweift etwas über die Landschaft, aber er ist sich sicher, dass er die gesamte Zeit aufmerksam zuhört. Die Hoheiten blicken mehr als einmal zu ihm und wirken versucht ihn etwas fragen zu wollen. Nach langem Zögern ringt sich doch einer von ihnen durch zu fragen wieso er so still ist.

An einem Blick kann Elijah erkennen, dass Connor nicht froh über die Aufmerksamkeit ist, aber wahrheitsgetreu und höflich antwortet. Als er erklärt, dass er nur zur Unterstützung und Schutz da sei. Wissbegierig löchern die jungen Prinzen nun ihn mir Fragen. Der Ton seines Freundes bleibt zwar höflich, aber er kann ihm förmlich sein inneres Stöhnen ansehen. 

Gegen frühen Nachmittag sind sie fertig und verabschieden sich zu den Androiden, welche bereits auf sie warten. Sie entschuldigen sich höflichst für ihr Zuspätkommen, da das Treffen mit den Prinzen sich unerwartet gezogen hat. Nicht zuletzt wegen den vielen Fragen der Beiden. 

Zum Glück sind tragen sie es ihnen nicht nach und kommen ohne lange Vorrede zur Sache. 

Zum letzten Mal klären sie alle Fragen und stelle dieselben Fragen zur Gesamtsituation mit der Politik, Bevölkerung und CyberLife. Irgendwie ist es seltsam zu wissen, dass sie danach frei sind und bereits am Abend im Flieger zurück nach Detroit sitzen. Hoffentlich kommen sie auch Heil dort wieder an. 

Europa ist schön, allerdings gibt es nichts worauf er sich mehr Freud als alleine Zuhause mit Sumo im Bett zu liegen. Natürlich freut er sich auch seine Familie wieder zu sehen, aber ehrlicherweise hat ihm Sumo am meisten gefehlt. 

Aber bevor er an Zuhause denken kann, muss er Elijah ins Flugzeug bekommen und das bestenfalls ohne Panikattacke. 

Ein Seufzen entweicht ihm als er versucht nicht daran zu denken und einfach einen Moment die Atmosphäre am Ufer der Themse zu genießen, bevor sie acht Stunden in einem Flieger eingesperrt sind. 

Die Sonne ist zwar von einer dichten Wolkendecke bedeckt, welche klassisch für London ist, und die Luft ist kühler als in Paris, aber solang man in Bewegung bleibt und nicht zu lang draußen ist es dennoch erfrischend entlang des Flusses zu schlendern.

Sie haben die Gelegenheit aus einiger Entfernung die Towerbridge beim Öffnen und Schließen zu beobachten. Es mag nichts besonderes für einen Londoner sein, aber irgendwie hat es etwas, wenn man es nicht alle Tage sieht.

Anschließend machen sie sich auf zum Flughafen, natürlich nicht ohne, dass Elijah sein Missfallen kund gibt. Er ist immer noch überzeugt ein Boot wäre die bessere Option für ihre Heimreise. 

Um ihrer aller Willen zwingt er seinen Freund dazu einen Beruhigungstee zu trinken. Es wird zwar nicht viel bringen, aber vielleicht zeigt der Placebo und die späte Stunde etwas Wirkung. 

“Ich weiß nicht ob ich mehr Angst habe vor dem Flug oder davor, dass du keine Angst hast”, murmelt Elijah leise in seine Richtung, welcher dicht neben ihm steht, während Kara in irgendeinen Laden gerannt ist, weil sie noch etwas erledigen will. 

Ohne groß seinen Kopf zu bewegen schaut er sich in dem Aufenthaltsraum um, in den man sie geschleust hat. Sie sind allein und augenscheinlich beobachtet sie auch keiner. 

Kommentarlos zieht er Elijah in eine Umarmung. Für einen Moment wirkt er überrascht, aber keine fünf Sekunden später legt er die Arme um ihn und vergräbt sein Gesicht. 

“Ich habe keine Angst, weil ich weiß, dass alles gut geht, vertrau mir einfach”, erklärt er standhaft, bevor er ihn wieder loslässt. Gerade rechtzeitig, dass Kara nichts von der Umarmung mit bekommt. 

Im Flieger sitzen sie wieder wie beim Hinflug, nur dieses Mal ist Elijah wach. Ihr Pilot begrüßt sie förmlich und die Stewardess führen wieder ihre Belehrung durch. Statt dem Gerede der Flugbegleiter zu folgen, bleibt sein Fokus auf Elijah, der scheinbar versucht Origamie aus seinen Händen zu falten. Es fällt ihm überraschend schwer nicht zu lachen bei dem nervösen Anblick Als die Belehrung vorbei ist, und das Flugzeug langsam auf die Startbahn rollt, ergreift Connor Elijahs Hand, wie er es schon zum Flug nach London gemacht hat. 

Kerzengerade und mucksmäuschenstill sitzt sein Freund in seinem Sitz und klammert sich an seiner Hand fest, als könnte das ihn im Ernstfall retten. 

Nach dem Steigflug bittet er ihn sacht die Augen zu schließen und sich vorzustellen, dass sie in einem Bus sitzen. Anfangs wirkt er wenig überzeugt, aber ihm zuliebe versucht er es. Es dauert nicht lang und seine Haltung entspannt sich deutlich, vermutlich hilft es ihm auch, dass er weiterhin seine Hand hält und ihm sinnlose Fakten erzählt.

Das ganze Spiel geht insgesamt fast eine Stunde bis Elijah einigermaßen tief schläft. Er legt ihm wieder die Decke über, wobei er dieses Mal Karas Hilfe braucht, dasein Freund keinerlei Interesse daran zeigt ihm seine Hand wiederzugeben.

Der gesamte Flug ist, wie vorhergesagt, ereignislos, wenn auch etwas holprig im Vergleich zu den Vorherigen. Sie landen gegen 23 Uhr in Detroit und dass wie von ihm prophezeit in einem Stück.

“Na, wer hatte recht?”, fragt er Elijah, der erst beim Aufsetzen aufwacht. 

Sein Freund schaut sich kurz irritiert um, bevor auch er sich bewusst wird, dass sie wirklich gelandet sind. Kommentarlos lässt er sich zurückfallen und drückt seine Hand.

Sein Freund schließt seine Augen anschließend wieder, bis sie aussteigen können dauert es noch ein paar Minuten. In der Zwischenzeit packt er die Decke wieder ein, natürlich ohne die Hand des Anderen loszulassen. Er überlässt es Elijah zu entscheiden, wann er seine Hand wieder haben darf. 

Als sie aussteigen können, warten sie einen Moment bis die Mehrheit bereits draußen ist. Elijah steht dieses Mal mit mehr Vorsicht auf. Ein Schmunzeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge als er ihn beobachtet. Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick kommt von seinem Freund zurück, aber das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ist unverkennbar.

“Wie ich seh, hast du dazu gelernt”, bemerkt Connor den Unterschied amüsiert. Der Blick seines Gegenüber wird für einen Moment ernst, bevor er begibt zu grinsen und ihn unerwartet in eine Umarmung zieht.  
“Danke!”, flüstert er ihm ins Ohr und zieht ihn hinter sich aus dem Flugzeug, plötzlich kann es ihm nicht mehr schnell genug gehen, wie es scheint. 

Ungewöhnlich schnell finden sie ihre Koffer und sind auf ihrem Weg nach draußen. Elijah wird überschwänglich von seinen Schwestern begrüßt. Mit einem Lächeln wendet er sich ab um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Er hat wirklich keinen Bedarf mit ihm ein Gespräch darüber zu führen, wieso Hank und Richard keine Zeit haben um ihn zu empfangen. Als Polizisten können sie sich ihre Arbeitszeiten aktuell nun mal nicht aussuchen.

Er ist in etwas auf halben Weg nach draußen, da tauchen zwei Hände vor seinem Gesicht auf. Er will sie gerade wegschlagen, als eine wohlbekannte Frauenstimme schelmisch fragt: “Wer bin ich? Wehe, du sagst das Falsche!”

“Eindeutig South, Norths verspielte Zwillingsschwester”, rät er falsch und bringt sie damit zum Lachen. Er dreht sich mit einem erfreuten, aber verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um. Es ist eine freudige Überraschung, dass sie da ist, aber wieso? 

“Genau, Con”, stellt sie lächelnd fest, “Dachtest du wirklich du könntest dich davon schleichen?”

“Vielleicht? Vielleicht hat jemand vergessen zu sagen, dass ich auf sie warten soll?”, tadelt er ohne Biss. Er ist so froh sie wieder zu sehen. Sie ist neben seiner Familie eigentlich die einzige Person, die er irgendwie vermisst hat. 

“Einfach weglaufen, also wirklich zumindest Tschüss hättest du sagen können”, taucht Elijah ebenfalls auf. Er wollte, aber seine Schwestern waren so schnell bei ihm und er wollte sie nicht stören. 

Noch bevor er sich erklären kann, befinden sich die Arme von Cathy um ihn, welche irgendetwas zwischen ‘schön, dass er wieder da ist’ und ‘danke, dass du Elijah wieder mitgebracht hast’ stammelt. Sein Freund seufzt lang über seine Schwester.

“Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Catherine”, begrüßt er sie freundlich und streicht ihr über den Kopf. 

“Tut mir leid, dass ich so emotional bin. Ich freu mich nur so”, erklärt sie und wischt sich Tränen von den Wangen. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge, während er ihr zuhört. 

“Du bist einfach emotional für mich mit, okay?”, schlägt er vor und bringt sie so zum Lachen. Er braucht nicht zu Elijah aufschauen um das vielsagende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er weiß, dass es da ist. 

Sie unterhalten sich noch ein paar Minuten bis sie gemeinsam rausgehen und sich in verschiedene Richtungen verabschieden. North hat beschlossen ihn nach Hause zu begleiten, weshalb sie sich erst vor der Tür verabschieden. 

Als er eintritt wird er von einem verschlafenen und sichtlich verwirrten Sumo begrüßt. Langsam kommt er näher und schnüffelt an seiner Hand. Für einen Moment wirkt er noch verwirrter, bevor er ihn erkennt und förmlich um eine Streicheleinheit anfleht. Mit einem Lächeln geht er in die Knie und gibt ihm die größte Umarmung, die er ihm geben kann. 

Erst jetzt wird ihm eigentlich so wirklich klar, dass er es geschafft hat: “Sumo. Ich bin wieder Zuhause.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Den Titel hatte ich bevor das neue Animal Crossing auch nur angekündigt wurde  
2\. Ja das Kapitel ist in der Tat fast 20000 Worte lang  
Und 3. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Kapitel innerhalb 2 Wochen überarbeitet zu haben!!!
> 
> Ich könnte sooooo viel erzählen zu dem Kapitel, aber ich will euch nicht mit meinen Rechtfertigungen erklären, wenn euch etwas interessiert fragt einfach in den Kommentaren! 
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel kann etwas dauern, weil ich versuche eine kleine Routine aufzubauen, damit ich endlich auch an meinen anderen Projekten und allem weiterkomme...  
Und das hier ist mit relativ viel Abstand das längst Kapitel von allen, also keine Sorge es wird wieder kürzerXD


	24. Guter Wille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung: Alkoholmissbrauch, ausfällige Sprache und Personenmissbrauch. (Die drei Dinge ziehen sich etwas durch, dass Kapitel, da Hank vorkommt und keine gute Zeit hat)

Ursprünglich hatte er mit Elijah gestritten, dass er keinen Tag frei braucht, jetzt allerdings ist er dem Dickschädel seines Freundes doch dankbar. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass eine Reise so anstrengend sein würde. Richard und Hank haben ebenfalls den Tag frei. Sein Bruder ist zwar auf Abruf, aber da Reed sein Partner ist, bezweifelt er stark, dass sich jemande die Mühe macht. Der Detektiv ist schon munter unausstehlich. Niemand, bei klarem Verstand, würde heute mit ihm unausgeschlafen nach einer Nachtschicht arbeiten wollen, abgesehen von seinem kleinen Brüderchen natürlich, der diesen Hitzkopf aus irgendeinem Grund mag.

“So schlimm ist er gar nicht, wenn er sich erstmal an einem gewöhnt hat!”, verteidigt Richard ihn standhaft. 

“Klar, wenn man seine widerliche Art und sein unprofessionelles Verhalten ignoriert”, kontert Connor sarkastisch, “Und beide Augen schließt. Ja, dann ist er vielleicht ertragbar.”

“Das ist nicht fair!”, beschwert sich sein Gegenüber, “Er hat sich verbessert!”

“Wenn man es als Verbesserung sehen will, dass er nicht versucht hat dich zu erschießen, dann vielleicht”, zischt er zurück. 

Eigentlich könnte es ihm nicht egaler sein, was der Mann versucht hat, aber Richard sollte nicht ihm nicht so blind vertrauen. Er glaubt ihm gern, dass er sich verbessert hat und sie sich nur auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt haben. Ändern, tut es trotzdem nichts. Er hat zwei Mal seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet, eine persönliche Entschuldigung ist das Mindeste was er von ihm erwartet. 

Statt weiter zu versuchen seinen Kollegen zu verteidigen, der offensichtlich seinen schlechten Ruf verdient hat, fragt sein Bruder ihn nach der Reise. Selbstverständlich ist seine erste Frage nicht über Europa sondern Elijah. Was hatte er auch erwartet? 

Rigoros blockt er jede Andeutung von ihm ab. Für einen Moment muss er an die Nacht in Paris denken, der Stadt der Liebe wie Kara sie nannte, aber so schnell wie der Gedanke kam, verwirft er ihn wieder. Niemand muss wissen, dass das je passiert ist, vor allem nicht sein neugieriger Bruder. Es ging ihm beschissen und Elijah war eben gerade da um ihn zu trösten, mehr war da nicht. 

Statt weiter sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, erzählt er Richard von Europa und all den Städten, die sie gesehen und besucht haben. 

“Du wirkst lebhafter”, stellt sein Gegenüber verwundert fest in einer Sprechpause. 

“Danke!”, verkündet er lachend, “Endlich jemand, der meine Bemühungen zu schätzen weiß.”

Ohne sich bitten zu lassen erklärt er sich seinem Bruder, welcher mehr darüber lacht als ihm lieb ist. Bewusst lässt er sein letztes Gespräch zu dem Thema aus. Einerseits will er wirklich nicht wieder darüber nachdenken, andererseits ist Richard sehr viel beharrlicher als Kara und Elijah. 

Gegen zwei bequemt sich schließlich auch Hank aus dem Bett. Mit einem Grummeln begrüßt er sie und verschwindet in die Küche für einen Kaffee und irgendeiner Art Mittag. Mit seinem üblichen Kommentar über die schlechte Essensqualität setzt er sich seinem Vater gegenüber. Ein weiteres genervtes Stöhnen kommt von ihm, bevor er all die Fragen wiederholt, die schon sein Bruder gestellt hat. 

Für einen Augenblick ist Connor versucht ihm zu erzählen wie unhöflich die Berliner Androiden waren, aber schlussendlich ist es ihm den Streit doch nicht wehrt. 

Er hat ihm nie von Amandas Übergriff erzählt und streng genommen hat es auch keine Relevanz für ihn. Dennoch fühlt sich ein Teil von ihm falsch dabei es Hank nicht zu sagen. Immer öfter stellt er fest, dass er alles negative vor seiner Familie versteckt, weil er sie nicht belasten will.

Still fragt er sich, wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde. Einerseits kann er sich gut vorstellen, dass er wütend werden würde und anfängt stundenlang bunt über CyberLife zu fluchen, andererseits könnte er damit auch seine Sorge um ihn unnötig verstärken. Bereits viel zu oft hat er seinetwegen zur Flasche gegriffen. Er sollte es mittlerweilen gelernt habe, was er ihm zeigen darf und was er vor ihm zu verheimlichen hat. 

Es bricht ihm das Herz sich seinem eigenen Vater nicht anvertrauen zu können, aber das Risiko ist einfach zu groß. Sobald Hank trinkt, wird er unausstehlich und es ist schon oft genug der Fall gewesen. Er will nicht, dass er noch öfter zur Flasche greift und Richard und ihm Vorwürfe für Dinge macht, für die sie nichts können. 

Nach dem entspannten Wochenende folgt ein weniger entspannende Woche. In den paar Tagen, in denen sie nicht da waren, ist mehr liegengeblieben als alles andere. Zu gern würde er sich einfach irgendwie rausreden, aber auch er weiß, dass er als Elijahs Assistent verpflichtet ist zu helfen, selbst wenn er es nicht direkt sagt. 

Jeden Morgen hält er zügig seinen Unterricht, damit er anschließend seinem Freund helfen kann, anstelle an dem Online-Kurs System zu arbeiten, an welchem er aktuell bastelt. Seine Hauptaufgabe ist vorsortieren in drei große Kategorien: Sehr dringend, dringend und momentan vernachlässigbar. Elijah kümmert sich anschließend um die detaillierte Bearbeitung der Dokumente.

Claudia hilft ihnen bestmöglich. Regelmäßig bringt sie ihrem Bruder Tee und kümmert sich darum, dass alles ordnungsgemäß abgeheftet wird. Sie wirkt angespannter als sonst, wenn sie Email durcharbeitet, Meetings arrangiert und Leuten höflich erklärt, dass sie Elijah nicht mit Belanglosigkeiten belästigen sollen. Er bemüht sich ihre stets ein Lächeln zu schenken, wenn sich ihre Blicke treffen. 

Am Freitag hat Markus ein größeres Treffen in Jericho angeordnet. Alle, die aktiv eine Aufgabe für die Androidenbewegung erfüllen, haben anwesend zu sein, einschließlich Richard und ihm. 

Seine Motivation für solch ein Treffen hält sich bedeutend in Grenzen. Allein ein Treffen mit Markus ist ihm anstrengend genug, aber mit allen an einem Tisch kann es nur im Streit enden und er ist nicht in der Stimmung sich angiften zu lassen. Er hat die vergangen Wochen so viel Ärger auf sich genommen um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Irgendwann geht auch seine Geduld zu ende.

“Wenigstens ihr seid pünktlich”, begrüßt North Richard und ihn. Sie sind zirka eine Viertelstunde zu früh, jedoch hat sich über die vergangen Monate unter den Androiden die Sitte entwickelt, dass man immer etwas früher als gefragt da ist. Vermutlich geschuldet der Tatsache, dass Androiden wortwörtlich eine eingebaute Uhr mit Kalender haben. 

“Wir haben noch 13 Minuten bis es losgehen soll”, wirft sein Bruder vernünftig ein, während er sie beschwichtigend anlächelt und sich gegen die nächstgelegene Wand lehnt. 

“Wieso brauchen wir eigentlich unbedingt Richards bösen Zwilling hier?”, stört Josh unnötig den Frieden und fixiert ihn mit einem defensiven Blick. Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

“Ich fände es ausgesprochen angebracht, dass du das sofort zurück nimmst”, springt Richard in seine Verteidigung und provoziert damit nur eine Streit. 

Immer das Gleiche, ein tiefes Seufzen entweicht ihm als er zu seinem Bruder tritt.

“Lass gut sein, Nines”, bittet Connor ihn mit dem Spitznamen, den er nur nutzt, wenn er wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen will. 

Wie erwartet reagiert sein Bruder trotzdem nicht auf ihn und streitet weiter, dass Josh sich entschuldigen soll. 

“Wieso sollte ich mich bei dem Schoßhündchen von CyberLife entschuldigen?”, widerspricht Angesprochener gekünstelt lachend, “Du würdest doch alles tun, damit dein Herrchen Kamski mit dir zufrieden ist!”

Und wieso hat er dann Elijah belagert, damit sie ihren Willen bekommen? Mit angespanntem Kiefer und deutlich am Ende seiner Geduld verstärkt er den Griff um den Arm seinen Bruders. Er kann nicht riskieren, dass das hier ausartet. Sie haben schließlich alle besseres zu tun.

“Willst du nicht mal versuchen es zu leugnen? Was ist? Traust du dich nicht? Oder schweigst du, weil du weißt das es stimmt”, provoziert Josh und bringt damit das Fass zum Überlaufen.

“Weißt du?”, zischt Connor gereizt, “Wenn ich alles täte was Elijah von mir verlangt, dann hättest vor allem du, Josh, ein ernsthaftes Problem.” 

“Ach ja?”, hakt er aufmüpfig nach. 

Ein unheilvolles Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen, während er sein ahnungsloses Gegenüber über das dünne Eis unter seinen Füßen aufklärt: “Es ist nur so, dass Elijah der CEO von CyberLife ist und ganz zufällig ein sehr beschützerischer Freund meinerseits. Du wärst überrascht zu was er alles in der Lage ist!”

Bei jedem anderen würde er es eine leere Drohung nennen, aber sie kommt von Connor. Dem Androiden, der bei CyberLife eingebrochen ist und eine Armee befreit hat, dem der scheinbar mühelos sie ausfindig gemacht hat und sie an die Menschen verraten hat, dem dessen Zunge spitz genug ist um jedem seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. 

Markus hat angedeutet, dass seine Beziehung zu dem CEO nicht rein professionell ist. Die Frage ist: Wie weit ist er bereit seine Worte auszutesten?

“Du sollst wissen”, fängt Connor langsam an, “Ich habe die Schnauze voll mich von dir beschimpfen zu lassen, entweder wir klären das jetzt, du hältst endlich deine Klappe oder ich habe nachher ein höchst interessantes Gespräch mit Elijah über dich.”

Passiv verschränkt der Andere die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und fixiert ihn in einem ausdruckslosen, aber fokussierten Blick, wie ein Jäger die Beute. 

“Die Wahl ist dein”, ergänzt er endgültig, während er in unmenschlicher Stille auf seine Entscheidung wartet. 

“Josh, bitte, redet miteinander”, wirft Simon mit dem Bestem im Sinne ein. 

“Ich bezweifle, dass du irgendetwas tun oder sagen könntest, was meine Meinung über dich ändern würde”, erklärt er schließlich, anstelle direkt eine Wahl zu treffen. 

Mit tiefes Seufzen erscheint ein aufgesetztes, mitleidiges Lächeln auf Connors Zügen. Als wäre er für ihn nur ein bedauernswertes Insekt, welches das Unglück hatte mit ihm den Weg zu kreuzen. Für ihn ist das alles nur ein Spiel, nichts weiter als ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib. Er verabscheut seine Arroganz. Wie er auf sie alle herab sieht, als wären sie nur kleine Kinder, dabei ist er hier der Jüngere! Für wen hält er sich?!

“Ach ja? Weißt du, ich dachte, gerade du als Geschichtsprofessor bist dir über die Mehrseitigkeit eines Sachverhalts bewusst”, stachelt Connor hochnäsig, “Der gute König ist der schreckliche Peiniger in des anderen Erzählung, sag bloß, dass wusstest du nicht?”  
Bitter knirscht Josh die Zähne zusammen. Wie macht er das? Wie verdreht er einem innerhalb von Sekunden das eigene Wort im Munde? Wer gibt ihm das Recht? 

Jetzt muss er sich entscheiden, will er das Risiko eingehen sich von seinen Worten verführen zu lassen oder will er Bekanntschaft mit was auch immer Kamski aus dem Hut zaubert machen. 

Was könnte er verbergen, hinter seine Maske und seinen geschickten Worten. Ein paar gut gewählte Sätze und selbst er ist nicht mehr in der Lage sein Misstrauen aufrecht zu halten. Was passiert dann? Ist es eine Falle? Der erste Schritt für seinen ultimativen Masterplan? Oder tut er ihm die ganze Zeit unrecht und er ist wirklich einfach nur etwas exzentrisch. 

“Als was soll ich dein Schweigen verstehen? Hast du Angst? Oder fällt dir keine lausige Ausrede ein?”, fordert ihn Connor heraus und tritt einen Schritt näher, offensichtlich nicht bereit locker zu lassen.

“Ja. Ich habe Angst und zwar vor dir und deiner schlangenhaften Rhetorik, die einem alles einreden kann”, gesteht Josh defensiv. Und für einen Moment glaubt er ihn überrascht zu haben. Seine Mundwinkel zucken schwach und seine Haltung wird für einen Moment angespannter, bevor er zu seiner Maske zurückkehrt. Nur seine Augen bleiben leicht geweitet, während er seine Augenbrauen fragend hochzieht, als wäre es ihm was vollkommen neues. 

“So... Du hast Angst vor meinem Wort, welches sogar gegen CyberLife bestand hat”, stellt Connor nachdenklich fest, “Du hast Angst, dass mein vertrauenswürdiges Aussehen und nettes Gerede dein Misstrauen in Rauch verwandelt und ich dann die Offensive starte.”

Langsam nickt Josh. Er hätte es anders verpackt, aber so auf den Punkt gebracht: Ja. Alles an ihm ist dazu geschaffen um Vertrauen zu erwecken. Sein unschuldiges Aussehen, die rehbraunen Augen und die vergleichsweise zierliche Statur. Seine Entwickler müssen sich viel Mühe geben haben um ihn so unschuldig und vertrauenswürdig wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen. Ein perfekter Jäger für verängstigte Abweichler.

“Ich kann dir die Angst nicht nehmen, denn sie ist zu 100% berechtigt. Ich bin ein Wolf im Schafspelz, so sollt ich immer sein, nur auf welcher Seite ich stehe, lief nicht wie geplant”, stimmt ihm sein Gegenüber zu seiner Überraschung zu, während er langsam näher kommt. Instinktiv weicht er zurück. 

Connor wird ihm mit jeder Sekunde unheimlicher. Die Maske, seine Worte. Er ist ein vollkommen Fremder für sie mit Fähigkeiten, die sie nicht vollends einschätzen können und zu allem Überfluss scheint er auch noch CyberLife hinter sich zu haben.   
Die Politiker sind zwar genauso gefährlich, aber zumindest, weiß er was er von ihnen zu erwarten hat. Connor dagegen ist ihm ein Mysterium. Einerseits unterstützt er sie, andererseits will er so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen zu tun haben. Er zählt sich noch nicht mal wirklich zu ihnen! Er spricht immer noch von ‘sie’ und ‘ihr’ anstelle von einem ‘wir’. 

“Ich kann dich nicht zwingen mir zu glauben, aber ich kann dir einen Teil meiner Welt zeigen”, verkündet sein Gegenüber unerwartet, “Einen Teil, welcher dir ziemlich gut beweisen sollte, dass ich bei CyberLife nicht mehr ganz so willkommen bin.”  
Joshs Blick schnellt zu Markus, welcher knapp außer Reichweite steht und ihm zuversichtlich zu nickt. Das wird die einzige Chance sein, die sie in den nächsten Monaten, wenn überhaupt, haben werden um etwas mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen.   
Zögerlich stimmt er Connor zu und tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

Sein Gegenüber nickt schwach, bevor das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet und er ernst wird.

“Das wird keine angenehme Erfahrung. Du wirst Dinge spüren, die ich hoffe, du niemals erfahren musstest, stell dich darauf ein”, erklärt Connor streng, während er langsam eine Hand hebt und ihm entgegen streckt, ohne ihn zu berühren. 

Die Entscheidung liegt also weiter ihn bei ihm und dass obwohl er laut Markus Angst vor Berührungen hat. Jetzt zählt es, wenn er ihn berührt, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Geht er das Risiko ein und sieht sich an, was er zu zeigen hat oder geht er auf Nummer sicher und schlägt die einzige Gelegenheit mehr über ihn zu erfahren aus. 

Nach einem langen Atemzug hebt er seine Hand und greift nach der seines Gegenübers. 

Augenblicklich findet er sich in einem Schneesturm, ein peitschendes, betäubendes Gefühl auf seiner Haut, welches ihm vollkommen unbekannt ist und seine, nein Connors Bewegungen lähmt. Verzweifelte Schreie nach irgendeiner Frau. Eine kalte Stimme, welche einen teuflischen Masterplan offenbart und in Josh Hass kochen lässt, vermischt mit dem Widerhall der Panik und Verzweiflung eines Anderen. Wieder eine Stimme hallt durch den Raum. Dieses Mal die von Kamski die über einen Ausgang spricht. Josh dachte, danach würde Hoffnung aufkeimen, doch die Verzweiflung wird nur größer, als würde Connor ihm nicht glauben wollen. Ein anderes Gefühl macht sich breit, Josh kennt es nicht, doch es ist schneidend, nimmt ihm die Luft zum Atmen und macht es ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Verrat. Connor fühlte sich so tief verraten von CyberLife, die er zuvor eigentlich selbst verraten hat. Die Kälte frisst sich in ihn, bevor Connors taube Hand eine bläulich leuchtende Fläche berührt und plötzlich alles um sie zusammenbricht und sie auf dem Podest stehen. Durch Connors Augen sieht er ihr Volk wie sie Markus lauschen. Sieht Markus Rücken und wie er, nein, Connor, muss sich Josh erinnern, eine Waffe auf ihn richtet. Er spürt das rasende Herz und die seelische Kälte von innen als er zügig die Waffe wieder wegsteckt. Wie ein Schlag trifft ihn die Angst und der Ekel vor sich selbst. Ein Hass tiefer und größer als alles was Josh jemals für jemanden oder etwas empfunden hat und dann ist er plötzlich zurück in der Gegenwart.

Geschafft taumelt er zurück bis er stürzt. Für lange Augenblicke ist er nicht in der Lage auf Markus Fragen zu antworten oder Connors gleichgültige Antwort zu hören. Langsam hebt er den Blick um sein Gegenüber von oben bis unten ansehen zu können. Er hatte ihn beschimpft, für gefühlskalt gehalten, dabei brodelt in ihm so viel Zorn und Hass auf sich selbst, dass man kaum glauben will, dass er sich dennoch jeden Tag durch den Tag schleppt und versucht zu lächeln. 

“Ich hoffe es versteht sich, dass das vertraulich ist”, erinnert ihn Connor als er langsam aufmerksam wird, “Wehe dir ich höre Getratsche darüber. Ich verspreche dir, dann lernst du mein wahres Gesicht kennen.”

Ohne nachzudenken stimmt er zu. Was auch immer er noch alles versteckt hinter seiner Maske, es ist nichts womit man jeder Mann belasten kann. Jemand, der rational die Seite, derer ergreift, die er hasst, muss mehr hinter sich haben. Kontrolle, fällt ihm mit einem Schlag auf, Kontrolle über sich selbst und die Situation, dass ist es was er mit seiner Maske versucht zu erlangen. 

“Du hasst sie am meisten von uns allen”, stellt Josh niedergeschlagen fest, “Und trotzdem arbeitest du um unseren Willen für sie… und ich hab… Es tut mir leid.”

“Du wusstest es nicht besser”, wirft Connor versöhnlich ein, “Lerne aus deinen Fehlern und wachse.”

“Dürfen wir zumindest im Groben wissen, was zum Teufel du ihm gezeigt hast, Connor?”, spricht Markus den Gedanken aus, der jedem ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, außer überraschenderweise Kara, die nur besorgt zwischen ihnen hin und her sieht. 

“Wollte ich dies erklären, würde ich unnötigen Hass und sinnlose Sorgen schüren, über Dinge, die längst in der Vergangenheit liegen”, gesteht Connor nach einem Seufzen, “Sagen wir. Ich habe ihm den letzten Arschtritt gezeigt, welchen ich CyberLife geben musste, damit sie mich endgültig aus meinem Kopf verschwinden.”

Und da ist sie wieder seine Rhetorik, die in den letzten Monaten nur besser geworden ist. Vielleicht lügt er gar nicht so oft wie er glaubt. Er sagt die Dinge nur nicht so gerade heraus wie sie es gewohnt sind, ähnlich wie ein Politiker oder Geschäftsmann. 

“Wir sollten mit dem Meeting anfangen. Wir sollten schon seit 10 Minuten so weit sein”, fällt Richard dazwischen und rettet ihn damit aus dem Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. 

Unverzüglich stimmen ihm alle zu und sie fangen mit dem Meeting an. 

Über eine Stunde besprechen sie sich über alles ab. Bei der Reise angefangen über Richards Polizeiarbeit und Markus Verhandlungen bis hin zu CyberLifes Arbeit an einem Versorgungsnetz. Zur Überraschung aller läuft es aktuell ziemlich gut. Zumindest was die Region um Detroit betrifft. Es ist schwer dafür zu sorgen, dass alle Androiden so gut versorgt sind, wie sie. Zwar kommen sie durch reichliche Unterstützer und Spendengelder über die Runden, aber vor allem die flächendeckende medizinische Versorgung und Sicherheit ist aktuell schwer zu verwirklichen. Trotz aller Bemühungen.

“Connor, können wir noch einen Augenblick zu zweit reden?”, bittet Markus nach Konferenzende. Kommentarlos fragend dreht er sich um. Er kennt diesen Ton bei ihrem Repräsentanten. Egal was er will, es wird kein Thema sein über das er reden will. 

Als der Letzte den Raum verlassen hat und die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist, setzt sich Markus seufzen wieder hin. Mit einer Handgeste bittet er Connor sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Statt der stummen Bitte zu folgen, lehnt er sich leicht gegen den Tisch und sieht ihn mit schrägen Kopf an. 

“Alles okay bei dir?”, erkundigt sich sein Gegenüber immer noch in diesem bestimmten Ton.

“Wieso?”, hakt er defensiv nach. Er schuldet ihm keine Antwort und das er keinen Smalltalk mag, sollte mittlerweile selbst bei ihm angekommen sein.

“Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?”, erklärt Markus als wäre es das offensichtlichste von der Welt, “Josh sah aus als hättest du ihn einen Kurztrip durch die Hölle gegeben.”

Ein sarkastisches Lachen entweicht ihm bei dem Gedanken. Wenn er wüsste, was er unter ‘Hölle’ versteht?!

“Leid steht immer in Relation zu dem bereits Erlebten”, erläutert Connor schulterzuckend, “Josh ist einfach zartbesaitet im Vergleich zu mir. Vermutlich war es auch etwas viel sensorischer Input für ihn.” 

“Nicht beruhigend”, merkt Markus streng an und lässt prüfend den Blick über ihn wandern, “Ich mein’ ja nur… Ich… Ach, du weißt genau worauf ich hinaus will!”

“Nein, weiß ich nicht!”, protestiert er sich bestens seinem Bluff bewusst. So dumm ist er auch nicht, aber er wird ganz bestimmt nicht seine ‘tragische’ Lebensgeschichte irgendeinem x-beliebigen Androiden erzählen, der ‘zufälligerweise’ der Repräsentant eines ganzen Volkes ist und ein gigantisches Helfersyndrom hat. 

Es reicht schon, dass Elijah immer wieder in seiner Vergangenheit herumstochert. 

“Ich will doch nur wissen ob ich dir irgendwie helfen kann!”, gesteht Markus, “Du redest nie und stößt alles und jeden von dir weg. Du musst nicht immer alles allein tragen.”

“Vielleicht fühle ich mich, aber wohler so?”, zischt Connor zurück und sieht ihn genervt an, “Vielleicht suche ich mir auch erst Hilfe, wenn ich sie wirklich brauche? Schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mich melden würde, wenn ich es wollte?” 

“Ich weiß, aber…”, beginnt sein Gesprächspartner.

“Nichts aber, Markus”, unterbricht er ihn kaltherzig, “Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, aber ich bin sehr gut in der Lage selbst zu entscheiden, wann ich nicht mehr klarkomme mit etwas!”

“Deine! Gott verdammt nochmal! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr von dir gesiezt zu werden!”, platzt es spontan aus Markus heraus, der mit einem Ruck aufspringt und die Hände auf den Tisch stemmt.

“Ist ja gut, deine Sorge ist zwar nett gemeint, aber überflüssig. Ich komme zurecht”, knickt er versöhnlich mit einem Augenrollen ein, “Mir reicht schon Elijah und sein irratoinaler Beschützerdrang.”

“Ihr steht euch nah, oder? Das zu Josh war keine leere Drohung”, hakt Markus mit verwunderter Mine nach, “Ich kenn’ ihn nicht gut, aber Dad meinte immer er würde sich nicht sonderlich für Andere und deren Bedürfnisse interessieren.”

“Ich wünschte, ich wüsste wo ich falsch abgebogen bin”, gesteht er seufzend, obwohl er sich gerade nur danach sehnt wieder zurück im Büro von Besagten zu sein, “Könntest du von mir aus deinen Vater fragen, was ich falsch gemacht habe?”

“Du kannst ihn selbst fragen!”, platzt es aus seinem Gegenüber enthusiastisch hervor, “Ich meine, er würde dich sicher gern selbst kennen lernen.”

“Achso? Und er kennt mich woher?”, hinterfragt Connor amüsiert, “Wer von euch beiden hat sich bei dem armen, alten Mann darüber ausgeheult, wie unkooperativ ich doch bin?”

“Vermutlich wir beide, wenn du so fragst”, antwortet Markus scherzhaft zurück, obwohl es wahr sein wird, “Ist das ein Ja? Er ist schlau und hat viel Lebenserfahrung, vielleicht kann er dir einen Rat geben. Du-Du kannst auch Kamski vorher fragen, wenn-wenn du willst. Sag einfach Bescheid.”

Da ist das Stottern wieder, welches er nur ihm gegenüber zu haben scheint. Fällt es ihm wirklich so schwer einzuschätzen woran er bei Markus ist? Es mag sein, dass sie keine Freunde sind, aber es gibt keinen Grund für ihn so unsicher zu sein, vor allem wenn er ihm vor keinen fünf Minuten nach seiner Lebensgeschichte gefragt hat. 

“Ich frag ihn nachher bei Gelegenheit. Einverstanden?”, schlägt er vor, worauf er ein viel zu enthusiastisches ‘Ja!’ zurückbekommt. Er zieht es in Betracht, kein Grund gleich durch die Decke deswegen zu gehen. 

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verlässt er den Raum um nach CyberLife zu fahren. Wie will er Elijah darauf am besten Ansprechen? Der Theorie nach sind sie zwar Freunde, aber irgendwie ist es selbst nach ihrer Europareise noch seltsam ihn einfach um Rat oder seine Meinung zu bitten. Sie kennen sich gerade mal vier Monate für einen Menschen seines Alters muss das so schrecklich kurz sein. 

Im Büro angekommen, liegt Elijah mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch. Für eine Sekunde glaubt er, dass er schläft, aber ein genervtes Seufzen zerstört die Illusion.

“Brauchst du etwas?”, fragt er mitfühlend, während er näher kommt, “Eine Tasse Tee oder eine Pause vielleicht?”

Elijah hat heute für ihn den Unterricht übernommen, damit er nicht schon wieder ausfällt. Dabei hat er selbst so viel zu erledigen. 

“Mir geht’s gut. Nur mental erschöpft von der Woche”, antwortet sein Freund als er sich wieder aufrichtet um weiter zu arbeiten. Für einen Augenblick ist er versucht ihn trotzdem abzulenken, lässt es allerdings dann doch bleiben und setzt sich stattdessen auf die Couch. Das erste Mal seit Wochen hat er Zeit um sich mit seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zu beschäftigen: Der online Kurs. Er ist zwar gut voran gekommen bisher, aber sie werden nicht drumrum kommen Weiterbildungen durchzuführen. Nachdem was Markus erzählt hat, kommt es immer wieder zu Unfällen, bei denen Androiden ohne Gedächtnis oder beträchtlichen Softwareschäden zurück kommen. Außerdem ist ihre Arbeitsweise nach seinen Berechnungen nicht halb so effektiv wie sie sein könnte. 

Warum ist er nach der Revolution nicht einfach abgehauen? Er könnte jetzt so ein friedliches Leben irgendwo als Kellner oder Verkäufer führen ohne die Verantwortung für das Wohlergehen eines ganzen Volkes tragen zu müssen. 

Frustriert hört er auf an dem Textdokument zu schreiben. Er ist zu unkonzentriert um sinnbringend voran zu kommen. Stattdessen geht er zum wiederholten Mal seine Vorbereitungen für nächste Woche durch. Samstag kommende Woche ist es soweit, die Abschlussprüfung seiner aktuellen Auszubildenden. Mit jedem Tag, die sie näher rückt, wird er nervöser, dabei ist nichtmal er derjeniger der geprüft wird! Ihr Erfolg, oder Misserfolg, entscheidet wie viel er am Ende des Tages als Lehrer taugt. 

“Connor?”, unterbricht Elijahs leise Stimme seine Gedanken. Überrascht wandert sein Blick hoch zu seinem Freund, welcher leicht über ihn gebeugt vor ihm steht. Seine Mine ist besorgt und müde, dennoch liegt ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. 

“Elijah?”, erwidert er vorsichtig, “Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?”

“Alles gut? Du siehst besorgt aus”, erklärt sich sein Gegenüber und setzt sich zu ihm. 

Verwirrt legt er den Kopf schief, bevor ihm einfällt was er bemerkt haben könnte. Hat er ihn beobachtet?

“Alles gut, wirklich, hab nur an nächste Woche gedacht”, antwortet Connor leichtfertig, “Nur bisschen nervös.” 

“Wieso? Du bist ein brillanter Lehrer!”, stellt Elijah klar. Seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht nach oben, als er sich an irgendwas zu erinnern scheint. 

“Deine Schüler waren heute fast enttäuscht, dass ich vor ihnen stand. Sie mögen dich”, fügt sein Freund schließlich hinzu als er wieder zu ihm schaut. 

“Das allein macht keinen guten Lehrer”, widerspricht Connor halbherzig. 

“Schon, aber sie wissen sehr viel mehr als ich erwartet habe”, argumentiert sein Sitznachbar wie erwartet, “Ich könnte das nicht.”

“Weil es dir alles zufällt und du schon ihre Fragen nicht verstehst?”, hinterfragt er lachend und dreht sich vollends zu seinem Freund, der ihn entschuldigend anlächelt. 

“Dir müsste es ähnlich gehen”, stellt Elijah schulterzuckend fest, “und trotzdem bekommst du es hin.” 

“Ich sollte mich harmonisch in jedes Team eingliedern, das beinhaltet sich auf einem menschlichen Niveau erklären zu können”, erläutert er mit einem Schmunzeln.

“Gelingt dir bestens”, verkündet Elijah mit einem sachten Lächeln, “ Jeder, der länger mit dir zusammenarbeitet, fängt an dich zu mögen.”

“Nicht alle”, stellt Connor mit einem bitteren Lachen fest. Josh würde ihm hier sicher ausnahmsweise voll zustimmen. Sie mögen zwar erstmal Frieden geschlossen haben, aber er ist nicht halb so naiv wie sein Alter vermuten lassen würde. Nur weil er ihn nicht mehr angiften wird bei jeder Gelegenheit, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er ihn mag. Markus und seine Beziehung ist ebenfalls gelinde gesagt holprig, wobei dies vermutlich eher an seiner Ablehnung als der mangelnden Motivation des Androidenrepräsentanten liegt. 

Ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel holt ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Elijah beobachtet ihn fragend. Selbst als Connor ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, bleibt er stumm als würde er warten auch ohne Worte verstanden zu werden.

“Weißt du”, murmelt er nachdenklich, “Das mag jetzt ironisch klingen, aber ich komme besser mit Menschen als mit anderen Androiden aus.” 

“Mir geht es ähnlich, nur umgekehrt”, gesteht sein Gesprächspartner mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln, “Ich schätze, darum sind wir Freunde.”

“Darum sind wir Freunde”, wiederholt er nachdenklich, “Und was ist mit Carl Manfred?”

“Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel”, antwortet Elijah süffisant mit einem Grinsen.

“Soso”, entgegnet Connor ungläubig. Das war unerwartet einfach ihr Gesprächsthema auf den Künstler zu richten.

“Hey!”, faucht Elijah gekünstelt beleidigt und verschränkt die Arme. Eigentlich sollten sie nicht hier sitzen und über Belangloses reden, zumindest etwas essen sollte sein Freund, während er Pause macht, allerdings ist ihm gerade nicht danach Moralapostel zu spielen.

“Kannst du mir irgendetwas über ihn erzählen? Markus will, dass ich ihn kennen lerne, aber ich weiß nicht”, stellt er seine Frage, die ihm seit er Jericho durch den Kopf wandert, “Ich bin ja nicht mal mit Markus wirklich befreundet.”

“Aber mit mir!”, winkt sein Freund lachend ab, “Carl ist ein sarkastischer, alter Mann mit Unmengen an Lebenserfahrung. Er hat mir schon einige gute Ratschläge gegeben.”

Connors Blick fällt auf den Boden vor sich. Es ist zwar gut zu hören, dass Elijah nicht geradeweg gegen ein Treffen ist, trotzdem ist er ich nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee ist. Was wenn er genauso unerträglich neugierig wie Markus ist?

“Er hat für gewöhnlich ein Gespür dafür zu wissen, wann er besser aufhört zu fragen”, beruhigt sein Freund ihn unaufgefordert, als wüsste er ganz genau woran er gerade gedacht hat.

“Also sollte ich auf Markus Bitte eingehen?”, vergewissert er sich skeptisch.

“Schaden kann es nicht. Er ist ein guter Zuhörer und sein Rat ist immer eine gute Sache”, bestätigt Elijah nach einer kurzen Pause, “Komm, ich sollte noch irgendetwas essen und dann müssen wir noch einiges durcharbeiten.”

Kommentarlos nickend folgt er ihm aus dem Büro. Er hat beschlossen Elijah erstmal zu vertrauen. Er braucht jemanden dem er vertrauen kann, dass weiß auch er, allerdings dachte er eigentlich, dass Hank dieser jemand ist und nicht der CEO von CyberLife.

Die gesamte, letzte, halbe Stunde der Woche fasst Connor alles zusammen was sie geschafft haben, da Elijah sich nur auf das Unerledigte fokussiert. Wie ein Kontrolleur geht er durch den Raum und prüft alles auf seine Richtigkeit. In gestellter, lehrerhafter Stimme hebt er die Zahlen hervor, wie viele Emails beantwortet, Dokumente durchgearbeitet und Meetings gehalten wurden. Nach keinen fünf Minuten schleicht sich ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht seines Freundes, welcher von seinem Stuhl aus ihm zuhört und gelegentlich Fragen einwirft. 

Das Wochenende verläuft in üblicher Ruhe. Connor teilt Markus seine Entscheidung mit, welcher sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber freut. Sie verabreden sich für das Wochenende nach Ostern. 

Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es die beste Entscheidung ist, aber selbst Elijah hält es für eine gute Idee. Was soll schon passieren? 

Hank derweilen ist seit seiner Rückkehr in irgendeinem Stimmungstief und trinkt mehr als die Wochen zuvor. Richard und er schieben es auf den kommenden Feiertag, der vor allem für Kinder spannend zu sein scheint. Eigentlich ist es ein christlicher Feiertag, an welchem dem Opfer ihres Propheten gedacht werden soll, aber in der heutigen Welt scheinen die Menschen ihre ganz eigenen Traditionen entwickelt zu haben.

Seinen Bruder und ihn könnte es nicht weniger interessieren, wenn ihr Vater nicht so über die Stränge schlagen würde. Bestmöglich versucht er Richard davon fernzuhalten. Sein kleiner Bruder muss nicht wissen, wie ausfallend ihr Vater werden kann, wenn er nur genug Alkohol im Blut hat. Es reicht schon, dass er sich am Morgen mit ihm herumplagen muss. 

Die folgende Woche vergeht wie im Flug. Sprachlos bestaunt Connor die Ergebnisse seiner Auszubildenden. Alle haben bestanden, manche zwar nur mit Ach und Krach, aber sie sind durchgekommen. 

Als der Letzte aus dem Raum ist, zieht Elijah ihn unerwartet in eine Umarmung. Vorsichtig erwidert er sie nachdem die erste Schrecksekunde vergangen ist. Das sie sich länger als üblich für Freunde umarmen, bleibt unausgesprochen. 

“Ich sagte doch du bist ein brillanter Lehrer”, erinnert ihn sein Freund als sie wieder auf Abstand gehe und er nach seinen Händen greift, “Du bist mein Held, weißt du das? Ich hätte vermutlich nicht mal die Hälfte durch bekommen.”

“Du würdest das auch hinbekommen, wenn du es wirklich versuchen würdest”, stellt Connor fest.

Sie diskutieren lang wieso und wieso nicht Elijah ein guter Lehrer wäre, ohne auf einen Nenner zu kommen. Ihnen wird erst klar wie lang sie bereits beisammen sitzen und reden, als Chloe anruft und fragt ob Elijah sich verlaufen hat. 

Nach einer flüchtigen Verabschiedung trennen sich ihre Wege. Während der Heimfahrt ruft er North an, welcher er versprochen hatte sich zu melden, sobald er fertig ist. Selbstverständlich regt sie sich über hin auf, wieso er so lang gebraucht hat. Versöhnlich schlägt er vor sie baldmöglich zu besuchen, was sie sofort annimmt. 

Seine Begeisterung für Jericho hält sich wie üblich in Grenzen, aber North zuliebe erträgt er es. Mittlerweile haben sie eine Vielzahl an Verstecken gefunden, in welchen sie aus irgendeinem Grund nur Simon ohne große Mühe finden kann. 

Er verspricht morgen vorbeizukomme als er zu Hause ankommt und von einem müden Sumo begrüßt wird. Vor zirka einer Stunde hat Richard ihn informiert, dass es einen neuen Fall gab, zu dem er und Hank geordert wurden. Sein Bruder konnte nicht sagen wie lang sie weg sein werden, aber aus Erfahrung werden sie vermutlich nicht vor Sonnenuntergang zurück sein. 

Mit Freuden begrüßt er die Ruhe und den Frieden in der Wohnung als er es sich zusammen mit Sumo in seinem Bett gemütlich macht und anfängt zu lesen. Er nimmt sich zwar nur selten Zeit dafür, aber zu lesen gehört seit Anfang des Jahres zu einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Es hilft ihm die vielen Feinheiten des täglichen Sprachgebrauches besser zu verstehen und macht es ihm schlussendlich leichter mit allem um sich herum klarzukommen. Vielleicht sollte er mal ausprobieren seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen aufzuschreiben um besser damit umgehen zu lernen.

Hank und Richard kommen erst mitten in der Nacht wieder und fallen einfach nur ins Bett. Sein Bruder grummelt unverständlich zur Begrüßung bevor er kommentarlos in den Standbymodus wechselt. Womöglich will er auch gar nicht wissen was schon wieder passiert ist. 

Sein Treffen mit North wird gegen seiner Erwartung ein ganzer Tagesausflug. Seine Freundin flutet ihn förmlich mit Geschichten, die sie in den letzten Wochen angesammelt hat. Bei Gelegenheit muss er sie unbedingt Chloe vorstellen. Er kann sich bildlich vorstellen, dass die beiden vortrefflich miteinander auskommen, solang sie nicht auf Elijah zu sprechen kommen. 

Als seine Freundin ihren Redefluss unterbricht, wird ihm klar, dass er ihr gar nicht mehr zugehört hat. Innerhalb weniger Hundertstelsekunden geht er die vergangen Minuten nochmal durch.   
Sie hat ihm von mehreren Kerlen erzählt, die ihr Modell erkannt haben und sie deswegen bedrängt haben. 

Mit einem sanften Lächeln bietet er an ihr ein paar Tricks zu zeigen wie sie sich in Zukunft besser dagegen wehren kann. Er ist eine Kampfeinheit und für solche vergleichsweise zierlich gebaut. Er mag zwar immer noch schneller und stärker als sie sein, aber nicht für alles ist die Stärke, Geschwindigkeit oder die Körpergröße entscheidend. 

Nur am Rande bemerkt er den stillen Beobachter, den ihr Training angelockt hat. In einer kurzen Pause kommt Markus zu ihm und erkundigt sich, ob er dass wirklich für eine gute Idee hält. Er verkneift sich ein Lachen über seine Sorge. Anscheinend hat er bei weitem nicht so einen guten Überblick über seine Freunde mehr wie er glaubt. Selbst Richard ist aufgefallen, dass North mit jeder Woche, die ins Land streicht ruhiger wird. Sie ist immer noch leidenschaftlich und meinungsstark, aber ihren Kriegsbeil hat sie bereits vor Wochen abgelegt. Ihre Einstellung gegenüber den Menschen mag zwar immer noch kühl sein, aber erinnert nun mehr an ein ‘so lang ihr uns in Ruhe lasst, lassen wir euch ebenso in Frieden’. 

Außerdem ist keine der Verteidigungstechniken, die er ihr gezeigt hat, wirklich gefährlich. Ja, man kann damit jemanden K.O. bekommen, aber in den meisten Fällen kommt es nicht so weit. Er zeigt ihr nur einen Weg sich sicherer zu fühlen. 

Mit einem seltsamen Lächeln, welches Connor aus irgendeinem Grund ganz und gar nicht behagt, verabschiedet sich Markus wieder von ihnen, bevor er ihr noch zwei letzte Übungen zeigt. 

Am Abend erwartet ihn mal wieder ein betrunkener Hank, welcher ihn mit bunten Beleidigungen belegt. Sein Zustand hatte sich so viel verbessert. Was ist nur passiert in den letzten Wochen, dass er so einen Rückfall erlebt hat? Zumindest ist es nur der Alkohol und nicht eine Schublade weiter der Revolver. Er will sich nicht ausmalen wie sein Bruder reagieren würde, wenn er ihn so finden würde, wie er damals in jener Novembernacht oder gar noch schlimmer: Nach dem finalen Schuss.

Die nächste Woche ist der Beginn einer neuen Routine und die Woche vor Ostern. Durch den Wegfall seiner Kurse hat er zwar deutlich mehr Zeit, aber auch keine Ausrede mehr Elijah nicht zu irgendwelchen grauerlich langweiligen Meetings zu begleiten. Trotzdem geht die Entwicklung der Online-Kurse deutlich schneller, wenn er sich nicht gleichzeitig Gedanken um seine Stundenvorbereitung machen muss.

Ostern verläuft ereignislos. Zwar veranstalten sie ein kleines Fest in Jericho, vor allem für die Jüngeren, aber Richard und er haben wenig Muße sich auf zu raffen und dorthin zu fahren. Sie bleiben lieber Zuhause und beobachten das diesige Wetter von drinnen.

Vor einigen Tagen haben sie “Was bin ich?”-Rätsel für sich entdeckt. Es ist nur eine kleine Spielerei, aber es schlägt überraschend effektiv die Zeit tot. 

Ostermontag ist ein besonders trüber Tag, selbst Sumo will nicht raus zu seinem Morgenspaziergang. Als er zur Arbeit aufbricht, hat Hank sich immer noch nicht aus dem Bett bequemt. Mit einem halbherzigen ‘Viel Glück’ verlässt er seinen Bruder, der zurückbleibt um mit ihrem störrigen Vater zu kämpfen. 

Der Tag verläuft wie es der Morgen bereits versprochen hat. Nichts will gelingen und selbst Claudia scheint heute nicht ihr sonstiges sonniges Gemüt zu haben. Der einzige leichte Trost ist, dass er es geschafft hat sich ausnahmsweise nicht mit Elijah zu streiten, dafür zwar mit dem gesamten Entwicklungssektor, aber das ist zugegeben nichts neues. 

Eigentlich hatte er vor den Tag so früh wie möglich zu beenden, aber stattdessen muss Hank sich in die Küche setzen und den Abend mit einer Flasche Whiskey ausklingen lassen. Wieso sollte er ihm auch einmal Ruhe gönnen? 

Er weiß, er sollte ihn aufhalten, aber irgendetwas in ihm hält ihn auf seinen Mund auf zu machen und seinen Vater schon wieder auf sein Fehlverhalten aufmerksam zu machen. Schlimmstenfalls stürmt er aus dem Haus in die nächst Bar um sich dort auszuknipsen. 

Gegen Mitternacht steht er auf um Hank zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sein Vater hängt bereits nur noch in seinem Stuhl mit einer fast leeren Flasche vor sich. Für einen Augenblick ist er versucht einfach wieder umzudrehen und ihn in seinem Elend sitzen zu lassen, aber er muss morgen früh auf Arbeit und er kann nicht zulassen, dass seine schlechten Gewohnheiten wieder überhand nehmen. 

“Hey, Hank”, versucht Connor sanft seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, “Glaubst du nicht, dass es langsam genug für heute war?”

“Was weißt du schon, Plastik?!”, faucht sein Vater garstig zurück, “Als ob… Als ob ein… ein verschissener Roboter weiß was gut für mich ist!”

“Ich mein ja nur Hank”, knickt er ein, “Du musst nur morgen so früh raus und du musst doch schlafen.”

“Ja ja, ihr Plastikficker seit so viel besser, weil ihr nicht schlafen müsst”, spottet Hank über die gut gemeinten Worte, “Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen. Soll ich? IHR ARSCHLÖCHER KONNTET IHN AUCH NICHT RETTEN!”

Nach seinem Ausbruch sinkt er auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, bevor er sich versucht nach zu gießen und es nicht als genug empfindet. Taumelnd und leise fluchend richtet er sich auf um aus dem Schrank eine neue Flasche zu holen. Connor schleicht langsam näher um seinen Vater im Ernstfall auffangen zu können.

“Du solltest wirklich heute nichts mehr trinken”, versucht er ihn erneut zur Vernunft zu bekommen, bevor er leise ergänzt, “Bitte leg dich hin. Du bist so unausstehlich.”

In einem Wimpernschlag hat er die Arme schützend vor sich gehoben um sich vor dem betrunkenen Hieb seines Vaters zu schützen. Hank hat die frische Flasche Whiskey gehoben und grob mit ihr auf seinen Kopf gezielt.

Connor war nicht schnell genug um vollkommen auszuweichen, aber er konnte sich gerade so hinter seinen Armen schützen. Mit einem lauten Klirren geht die Flasche zu Bruch und verteilt den Inhalt im Raum. Hank stößt ihn wütend von sich gegen die Wand, bevor er leise Beschimpfungen grummelnd zu seinem Bett taumelt. 

Für mehrer Minuten bleibt er auf dem Boden sitzen und ist dankbar die Tür hinter sich verriegelt zu haben. Richard könnte sie zwar immer noch öffnen von innen, aber Sumo kann den Raum nicht verlassen ohne sein Zutun. 

Langsam rappelt er sich auf, nachdem sein Selbstscan glücklicherweise negativ zurückkehrt, abgesehen von einigen oberflächlichen Hautreizungen, welche bis zum Morgen wieder verschwunden sein so sollten.

Nur schweren Herzens bekommt sich Connor dazu die Glasscherben aufzusammeln und zusammen mit der ganzen Flasche zu entsorgen. Erst als er wieder auf dem Boden hockt um den Alkohol auf zu wischen, wird ihm bewusst was passiert ist. Hank hätte ihn ernsthaft verletzen können, wenn er nicht instinktiv richtig reagiert hätte. 

“Er wusste nicht was er tut”, murmelt er zu sich, “Er wollte mir nichts tun.”

Verzweifelt klammert er sich an den Gedanken, dass sein Vater es nicht so meinte. Natürlich meinte er es nicht so. Aus ihm Sprach der reine Schmerz über den Verlust seines Sohnes, aber wie heißt es so schön ‘einen wahren Kern trägt alles’. Er wischt ein paar mal über den Boden, bevor er frustriert das stinkende Tuch in die Pfütze schmeißt um sich seine eigenen Tränen wegzuwischen. 

Seine Kleidung, Haut und Haare stinken nach Hanks Whiskey als er fertig ist mit dem Boden. Er macht abschließend das Fenster auf um den Geruch aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Selbst nutzt er die Zeit um Duschen zu gehen und sich den Gestank und die Tränen vom Leib zu waschen. Er hasst sich selbst dafür nicht stärker zu sein. Er sollte sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten nicht so treffen lassen, aber im Moment wünscht er sich einfach nur noch Hank nie kennen gelernt zu haben und irgendwo anders zu sein. Egal wo. Hauptsache nicht hier und jetzt. 

Kommentarlos in nicht mehr als einem Handtuch bekleidet und tropfenden Haaren kommt er zurück in Richard und sein Zimmer. 

Er hört seinen Bruder irgendwas sagen, aber nichts auf der Welt wird ihn dazu bewegen sich jetzt darauf zu fokussieren. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zieht er sich ein paar Shorts an, lässt sich ins Bett fallen und ist aus wie ein Licht.

Er muss sich stärker als sonst zu seiner glücklichen Maske Hank gegenüber zwingen. Richard wirft ihm, wenn ihr Vater nicht hinsieht einen besorgten Blick zu, bleibt aber ansonsten still. Zumindest einmal im Leben hat er Glück. 

Bei CyberLife erkennen Claudia und Elijah sofort, dass es etwas nicht stimmt. Die Sorge steht ihnen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, so wie ihm die schlechte Laune. Genau zweimal bietet es ihm sein Freund an mit ihm zu reden, bevor er darin übergeht es bestmöglich zu ignorieren, obwohl es ihm offensichtlich schwer fällt. 

Connor könnte ihm nicht dankbarer dafür sein. Er will ihm nicht seine Familienprobleme auf die Nase binden, vor allem nicht das Hank ihn versucht hat im Suff zu schlagen. 

Die wahre Herausforderung erwartet ihn allerdings am Samstag, wo er die Freude hat den ganzen Nachmittag mit Markus und anschließend den Abend mit Elijah verbringen zu dürfen. Wieso müssen auch alle Termine auf einen Tag fallen? 

Er weiß noch nicht Mal wofür er ihn begleiten soll. Elijah braucht ihn nicht. Es geht nur um eine banale Eröffnung, nichts was seine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern würde und trotzdem hat sein werter Freund und Vorgesetzter darauf bestanden, dass er ihn als sein Leibwächter begleitet. Er hätte auch gleich sagen können, dass er einfach nur nicht allein dort hin will. 

Kurz vor Mittag kommt Connor in Jericho an um sich mit Markus zu treffen. Allein der Gedanke kommt ihm absurd vor, aber in die Situation hat er sich selbst manövriert. Als er zum verabredeten Raum kommt wird er mit einer intimen Szene zwischen Simon und Markus begrüßt. Diskret dreht er sich um und wartet neben der Tür bis sie fertig sind. 

“Kann ich oder soll ich lieber weitere fünf Minuten warten?”, fragt er mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln mit dem er seine eigene Verlegenheit kaschiert Simon als er aus dem Raum kommt. 

“DU! Oh. Mein. Gott”, stammelt Simon laut und verlegen, “Es tut mir so leid! Ich ähm… Sorry!” 

Und damit ist er verschwunden. Ein leises Lachen entweicht ihm als er ihm nachsieht. Wieso denn so nervös? Ihre Beziehung ist nichts neues für ihn. Es ist vollkommen normal, dass sie sich küssen. 

“Ich schlage vor, wenn es euch so peinlich ist. Es auf Zuhause auszulagern”, merkt er scherzhaft an, “Oder zumindest die Tür vorher zu schließen.”

“Ähm, ja… Ich versuche in Zukunft daran zu denken”, antwortet Markus während er sich im Nacken kratzt, “Ähm… Und wie läuft es bei dir so?”

Ein amüsiertes Lachen breitet sich in seinem Gesicht aus, während er fragend die Augenbrauen hochzieht. 

“Nein! Sorry, ich meinte wie geht es dir so? Wie läuft die Arbeit?”, korrigiert er sich schnell.

Sein Lächeln wird einen Ticken gehässiger, während er den Anderen vor sich zappeln sieht. 

“Oh, ich hätte dir auch die vorherige Frage beantwortet”, gesteht er elegant vollkommen in seiner Rolle, “Aber wenn dich meine Arbeit mehr interessiert. Es läuft gut meine Schüler haben alle ihre Prüfung bestanden und wir sind endlich fertig mit aufarbeiten.”

“Gut, freut mich. Wirklich”, stammelt Markus, bevor sie in ein unangenehmes Schweigen verfallen.

Nach einigen extrem erfolglosen Smalltalkversuchen verfallen sie in Stille. Er könnte nicht glücklicher um diesen Umstand sein, allerdings teilt seine Gesellschaft wie üblich seine Sentimentalität nicht. 

“Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich mit meiner Liebe zur Stille allein bin”, erklärt er als er schließlich, “Gibt es irgendetwas was ich noch wissen sollte zu deinem Vater. Irgendwelche sensiblen Zonen, die man meiden sollte?”

“Eigentlich nicht wirklich. Außer vielleicht seine Gesundheit”, grübelt Markus über die Frage, “Er ist recht stur und lässt sich nicht gerne in sein Tun reinreden, vor allem wenn es seine Gesundheit betrifft.”

“Wie jeder Mensch also”, stellt Connor trocken fest, “Gesundheit gut und schön solang man dafür nicht sein Vergnügen begrenzen muss.”

“Gut auf den Punkt gebracht”, stimmt Markus mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu. Er kann sich sehr gut ausmalen wie oft er mit seinem Vater darüber gestritten haben wird. 

“Danke”, nimmt er die Zustimmung an, “Wir sollten langsam los.”

Die Fahrt ist vorwiegend still. 

Der letzte Schnee ist vor Wochen geschmolzen und so langsam erwachen auch in der Metropole die Grasflächen zu neuen Leben. Wirkliche Blumen sind zwar ein seltenes Bild an den Straßenrändern aber erste frische Grashalme erfreuen so manches Herz.

An den meisten erwachsen Menschen geht der Zauber des Frühlings ungesehen vorbei, aber das hindert Connor nicht daran die Welt mit Neugier zu beobachten.

“Dein erster Frühling?”, erkundigt sich Markus bei ihm als wäre es nicht offensichtlich, “Wie alt bist du eigentlich?”

“Praktisch. Theoretisch werde ich vier”, antwortet er knapp, “Und du?”

“Oh, ich bin dreizehn und habe schon einige Jahreszeiten gesehen, aber auch für mich ist dieses Jahr etwas vollkommen neues”, entgegnet sein Gesprächspartner, “Mein Vater hat einen sehr schönen Garten, den musst du sehen.”

Connor nickt abwesend, während er weiter die fremde Umgebung studiert. Die Region sieht vornehmer aus als Hanks eher heruntergekommen Gegend. Was nicht verwunderlich ist, Carl Manfred ist schließlich einer der bedeutendsten Künstler des vergangen Jahrzehnts und er wird ihn gleich persönlich treffen. 

Als sie aussteigen, stehen sie vor einem vornehmen Haus. Markus geht etwas voraus, während er ihm langsam folgt und seine neue Umgebung nach Gefahren scannt. 

Die Tür schwingt automatisch auf als Markus auf den Türmatte tritt. Mit einer leichten Geste bittet er ihn herein zu treten. Erst nach kurzem Zögern tritt er ein, dicht gefolgt von seiner Begleitung.

Ein dumpfes Rollen ist aus dem Raum den Flur hinab zu hören. Die Tür schwingt auf und offenbart den Hausinhaber. Freudig begrüßt Markus seinen Vater mit einer Umarmung, bevor in wenigen Schritten hinter seinen Rollstuhl tritt.

“Dad, das ist Connor, der Android, von dem Kamski dir erzählt hat”, stellt er sie stolz einander vor, “Connor, Carl Manfred, mein Vater.”

“Freut mich sehr. Bevor du anfängst, lass uns auf diese Formalitäten verzichten”, begrüßt Carl das neue Gesicht freundlich, “Ich fühl mich schon alt genug.”

“Wie Si- Wie du wünschst”, antwortet Connor steif, “Es ist mir ebenso eine Freude dich kennen lernen zu dürfen. Elijah schätzt dich sehr.”

“Das freut mich zu hören! Doch dich scheint er mir noch mehr zu schätzen”, lacht er herzlich in der Hoffnung ihn zumindest etwas aufzulockern, aber wie geahnt bleibt seine Haltung reserviert und scheu. Nervös fährt seine Hand den Riemen seiner Tasche nach, während sein Blick hektisch durch den Raum schnellt. Elijah hatte ihn gewarnt, Connor ist anders.

“Wieso gehen wir nicht in die Wohnstube?”, schlägt Markus vor, “Und wo ist eigentlich Lucas?”

“Gute Idee”, stimmt er zu, “Lucas ist einkaufen, er sollte bald wieder da sein.” 

Wie eh und je, wenn er hier ist, schiebt Markus seinen Rollstuhl in die Wohnstube. Im Augenwinkel sieht er wie er ihrem Gast zuversichtlich zu nickt, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzen. 

“Eine… Gi-raffe?”, murmelt Connor zu sich als er den großen Raum betritt und wie den Flur zuvor anfängt zu analysieren.

“Habt ihr keine ausgestopfte Giraffe zu Hause?”, fragt er entgeistert, als wäre es vollkommen normal so etwas zu besitzen. Vielleicht entspannen ihn ja Scherze? 

“Niemand außer dir hat eine Giraffe bei sich stehen, Dad”, hakt Markus lachend ein als er neben dem Sofa zum Stehen kommt.

Sein Sohn setzt sich auf die Couch und bittet Connor sacht sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Die Verwirrung und Sorge steht Markus offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Anscheinend ist es für ihn doch ungewöhnlich so reserviert zu sein, andererseits soll der Junge ein genialer Schauspieler sein. Wer weiß vielleicht ist sein offenes Unwohlsein auch ein gutes Zeichen. 

“Du bist wahrlich eine paranoide Persönlichkeit”, stellt er schließlich fest, nachdem er ihn fast eine Minute dabei beobachtet hat wie er jeden Winkel scannt, “Elijah hat nicht untertrieben als er dich vorsichtig nannte.”

“Paranoid?”, wiederholt Angesprochener erschrocken, “Ja, vielleicht. Ich sollte neugierig sein und immer alle Gefahren im Blick haben. Jetzt seh ich in jedem dunklen Fleck Monster.”

“Die Welt ist voller Gefahren. Es ist gut wachsam zu sein”, bestätigt Carl ihm mit einem müden Lächeln, da spricht jemand aus Erfahrung würde er behaupten. 

“Kannst du bitte aufhören Panik zu schieben. Wir verstecken hier keine Fallen oder Waffen”, zischt Markus ihren Gegenüber unnötig genervt an. 

“Vertrauen ist für die, die noch nie verraten wurden”, widerspricht Connor eloquent und wirft seinem Gegenüber einen prüfenden Blick zu. Offensichtlich hat der Junge mehr durch als ihm Elijah und sein Sohn erzählt haben. Oder vielleicht sogar wissen, wenn er Markus Gesicht sieht. 

Langsam beschleicht Carl das Gefühl zu verstehen, warum die Beiden sich so viel streiten. Als jemand, der sich immer auf seine Freund und Familie verlassen konnte ist Markus nicht in der Lage so viel Misstrauen nach zu empfinden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte der Junge vor ihnen sich vergleichsweise lange nicht mal auf sein eigenes Volk verlassen. Er war vollkommen allein mit allem. Niemand hört sich gern seinem Jäger zu wie er sein Leid klagt. 

“Wenn du es so sagst klingt es als wäre es etwas schlechtes, dass ich mich auf meine Freund verlasse und verlassen kann?”, hinterfragt Markus gereizt.

“Markus, streite doch nicht”, unterbricht Carl als er sieht wie Connor sich immer weiter verschließt, “Du kennst nicht seine Geschichte, bist nicht einen Tag in seinen Schuhen gegangen, wenn es ihm schwer fällt zu vertrauen, haben wir es zu akzeptieren und ihm seine Zeit zu geben.”

“Bitte sei ihm nicht böse. Ich hab ihn etwas zu behütet hier erzogen. Er weiß nicht was für Monster dort draußen lauern”, entschuldigt er sich anschließend bei Connor, dessen Mundwinkel halbherzig nach oben zucken. 

“Dad”, lamentiert sein Sohn peinlich berührt. 

Zu seiner Überraschung und Freude entspannt sich ihr Gast darauf leicht. Seine Hände hören auf an seiner Kleidung herum zu zupfen und seine Schultern verlieren etwas an Anspannung.

“Hoffen wir das er nie eines näher kennen lernen muss”, merkt Connor überraschend verdrossen an, während er an jemanden bestimmten zu denken scheint, “Es gibt Personen in dieser Welt jenseits jeder Vorstellung, gute wie schlechte.”

Es ist seltsam. Carl hatte erwartet auf einen intelligenten, aber eher unerfahren, fast schon naiven, Androiden zu treffen. Sein Gegenüber allerdings scheint bedeutend mehr Erfahrung zu haben, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde. Kein Wunder, dass er so scheinbar mühelos Elijahs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich hält. 

“Ich bin neugierig ‘Lijah redet viel von dir”, beginnt er enthusiastisch, irgendwie muss man ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln können, “Mich würde brennend interessieren, was du über ihn zu erzählen hast?”

“Über Elijah?”, versichert sich Gefragter nachdenklich, als hätte er ihm eine hochkomplexe Frage gestellt, “Er ist nervig, laut, steckt seine Nase in Sachen, die ihn nichts angehen und ist aufdringlich. Sein Verhalten ist oftmals unangebracht und nicht altersgemäß.” 

Harsche Worte, dafür dass sie Freunde sein sollen, stellt Carl fest als er ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Zügen seines Gegenübers entdeckt.

“Ich… mag ihn. Er ist schlau und weiß was er will”, fügt Connor mit einem leisen Seufzen zu. Er scheint selbst nicht glauben zu können, dass er das gerade laut gesagt hat.

Ein herzhaftes Lachen entweicht seinem Lippen. Von allen Dingen, die er hervorheben und mögen könnte nimmt er seine Intelligenz und sein Selbstvertrauen, genau die zwei Punkte, die die Meisten von ihm abstrecken. Wer will schon mit jemanden befreundet sein, der einem mit jedem Satz das Gefühl gibt unterlegen zu sein? 

“Das sind, aber viel negative Worte, dafür das ihr Freunde seid?”, merkt er an. Das Schmunzeln auf den Zügen seines Gastes wird breiter. Es ist zwar schön zu sehen, dass er etwas auftaut, aber was amüsiert ihn so? 

“Du bist dir seiner positiven Qualitäten durchaus bewusst, kein Grund sie extra hervorzuheben”, erklärt Connor, “Aber wenn du es unbedingt hören willst. Er bemüht sich um Geduld und kann durchaus empathisch auf die Bedürfnisse anderer eingehen, wenn ihm denn der Sinn danach steht.” 

“Sag Connor, gibt es irgendetwas was dich über Markus und mich interessiert?”, erkundigt Carl sich weiter, da sein Gegenüber offensichtlich nicht von selbst anfangen wird zu sprechen. Markus hat nicht untertrieben als er ihn ungesprächig nannte, aber er wäre nicht Carl Manfred, wenn er nicht auch ihm ein Gespräch entlocken könnte. Elijah war als sie sich kennengelernt haben auch nicht kontaktfreudiger, wenn nicht gar noch stiller. 

Connors Blick wandert für einen Moment von seinem Gesicht zum Fenster, bevor sein Fokus flüchtig über Markus zurück zu ihm kommt: “Ich versteht nicht recht, wieso Markus das Haus, dich, verlassen hat. Hier scheint doch alles recht sicher.”

Interessanter Themenwechsel stellt Carl fest. Er denkt nur selten zurück was im November passiert ist. In dieser Nacht dachte er, er hätte Markus für immer verloren. Als man ihm die Ansprache der Androiden zeigt, wusste er, es ist Markus, obwohl er ihn nicht erkannte. Weder seine Stimme noch sein Äußeres erinnerte ihn an den liebevollen Androiden, der an jenem Abend mutmaßlich für immer von ihm ging. Das Einzige was unverändert und unverkennbar in seinen Worten zu hören war, war sein Herz. In jedem Satz lag so viel Vernunft und Idealismus. Nur sein Sohn würde so eine Aktion starten um zu einer Diskussion einzuladen. 

“Das ist eine gute Fragen auf die es keine einfache Antwort gibt”, gesteht Carl mit einem schweren Lächeln.

“Ihr müsst nicht antworten, wenn ihr nicht wollt”, rudert Connor sofort zurück, “Ihr schuldet mir weder Rede noch Antwort.”

“Keine Scheu. Wobei Markus lieber Antworten sollte”, beschwichtigt er, während er sich erwartungsvoll zu seinem Sohn dreht, der ungewöhnlich nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her rutscht. 

“Eigentlich ist es eine alberne Geschicht. Mein älterer Bruder und ich haben uns gestritten. Er ging mich an. Ich hab ihn geschubst und bin von der Polizei angeschossen worden”, fasst Markus schnell zusammen, “Ich bin dann auf einer der Müllhalden aufgewacht und von dort nach Jericho. Nicht sonderlich spannend, ich weiß.”

“Mein Sohn, Leo, wollte mich bestehlen um mehr Geld für seine Drogen zu haben”, ergänzt Carl bitter, “Aber es geht ihm nun besser.”

“Es klingt... schmerzlich für alle Beteiligten”, schlussfolgert Connor mit gesenkten Blick.

“Jede Familie hat seine Hürden, die es zu überstehen gibt”, philosophiert Carl nachdenklich. Es mag keine einfache Zeit für sie gewesen sein, aber ohne diesen Vorfall würden sie alle heute nicht so zusammen sitzen. Manchmal sind Katastrophen wichtig um aus der Asche etwas vollkommen neues erblühen zu lassen. 

“Die Hälfte aller menschlichen Probleme könnte man umgehen wenn sie aufhören würden Drogen und Gifte zu nehmen”, murmelt Connor verdrossen zu sich ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

“Alles okay? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?”, hakt Markus nach als ihr Gast sich ungewöhnlich lang in Schweigen hüllt. 

Ihr Gegenüber reagiert nicht auf die Frage, zu tief ist er in seinen Gedanken versunken. Elijah hatte ihm von solchen Anwandlungen erzählt, in welchen er sich vollkommen abschottet und sich in seinen Kopf zurückzieht. Ihm zufolge sei es nie ein gutes Zeichen.   
“Connor, ich nehme an, du willst nicht reden”, spricht Carl seine Vermutung aus, “Allerdings habe ich mit meinem Alter schon die ein oder andere Erfahrung mit Drogenmissbrauch gemacht.”

“Ich brauche keine Hilfe”, murrt Angesprochener mit einem Seufzen, “Zumindest nicht auf der Art und Weise wie sie mir angeboten wird. Ich brauche nicht noch einen Dritten, der alles aus ‘gutem Willen’ schlimmer macht.”

“Wir werden uns nicht einmischen. Was soll ich, alter Mann im Rollstuhl, schon groß machen?”, versichert er mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu seinem Sohn, “Vielleicht habe ich ja eine Idee, was du machen könntest um dir selbst aus der Situation zu helfen.”

Man kann ihm förmlich ansehen wie er all seine Rechenleistung dafür einsetzt zu entscheiden, was er machen soll. Als er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen ist wandert Connors Blick zu Markus, der auch ohne Worte versteht was sein Gegenüber hören will: “Ich halt mich raus, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, aber ein Wort und ich bin da.”

Wieder Ruhe, Carl möchte ihn zu nichts drängen. Sein Zögern ist nur ein Ausdruck seiner Angst zu vertrauen. Generell scheint er eher eine ängstlich Natur zu haben und das obwohl er vermutlich die größte Gefahr im Haus ist. Er ist schneller und wahrscheinlich auch geschickter als Markus. Seine Fähigkeiten sind spezifisch für den Kampf ausgelegt und nicht zuletzt hat er durch seine paranoide Art einen grundlegenden Vorteil. Er wäre kein guter Anführer, aber als Berater ist sein Wort sicher wertvoll. Elijah hat wahrlich einen Glücksgriff mit ihm als Assistenten gemacht. 

“Ich… Nagut”, knickt Connor ein, “Mein Vater… hat einige persönliche Probleme. Es ist aktuell schwierig bei der Polizei… Und sein Weg mit Problemen um zu gehen ist suboptimal.” 

“Du meinst er nimmt Drogen? Alkohol?”, hakt Markus unnötig ein. Carl wirft ihm einen strengen Blick zu, aber Angesprochener nickt langsam.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen fährt er standhafter fort: “Er ist Alkoholiker um genau zu sein, eigentlich hatte er sich ziemlich verbessert, aber in den letzten Wochen… Es ist aktuell schwierig mit ihm, allerdings kann ich nicht einfach eingreifen.”

“Wieso nicht?!”, fordert Markus schroff zu erfahren, “Du leidest darunter. Er tut dir doch nichts, oder?”

“Markus, es wird Gründe geben. Dinge sind nie so einfach wie sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen”, rückt Carl seinen Sohn. Er will nicht, dass er den schüchternen Androiden in die Defensive bringt, dann erzählt er ihnen gar nichts mehr und damit haben sie auch nichts gekonnt.   
“Er… tut mir nicht direkt etwas”, redet sich Connor für Carl offensichtlich raus, “Er hat nur nicht die beste Meinung über… alles, wenn er betrunken ist, aus vergangen Ereignissen.”

“Er wird ausfällig”, fasst er zusammen, “Leider ein häufiges Bild, wenn Leute trinken, besonders wenn man ihnen rät aufzuhören.”

Connor nickt schweigend. Carl sieht eine ganze Reihe an Emotionen in seinen Augen aufblitzen als er sie ansieht und sich an etwas zu erinnern scheint. Er wirkt fast reumütig als sich ihre Blicke treffen. Sein Blick wandert weiter über den Fußboden zum Stubentisch bis auf seine in den Schoß gefalteten Hände. Für einen Moment scheint eine Erinnerung ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten, bevor sein Ausdruck unnatürlich still wird. 

“Kannst du mit deinem Bruder darüber reden, wie hieß er noch?”, reißt Carl ihn aus seinen Gedanken bevor sie ihn vollkommen darin verlieren. 

“Richard und nein. Zumindest nicht so”, gesteht Connor kleinlaut, “Es ist kompliziert. Er ist sehr forsch… Es ist besser, wenn ich ihn raushalte.”

“Aber hat man dafür nicht seine Familie um seine Leid zu teilen?”, hakt er mitfühlend nach. 

“Schon… Ich will nicht das er sich mit noch mehr rum ärgern muss”, erklärt Connor niedergeschlagen, “Ich spreche aus Erfahrung, wenn ich sage, dass die Arbeit als Detektiv die Hölle sein kann und sein Arbeitspartner hat bereits einen schwierigen Charakter.”

“Richard macht sich verdammt große Sorgen um dich und langsam verstehe ich wieso”, wirft Markus patzig ein, “Du vertraust ihm nicht! Dabei hat er dir nichts getan!”

“Markus”, funkt Carl dazwischen in der Hoffnung ihn zurückhalten zu können.

“Ich kenne ihn. Er ist hochintelligent, talentiert und willensstark”, erklärt Connor ruhig, “Ich vertraue ihm mehr als jedem anderen, aber ich weiß auch wo seine und meine Grenzen sind. Solang ich meine nicht erreiche, muss ich ihn nicht unnötig belasten. Also halt ihn bitte da raus!”

“Du verschließt dich”, beschwert sich Markus und sieht Connor ausdruckslos an. Nur seine Augen verraten, dass er eigentlich sehr viel mehr zu sagen hätte. Carl ist sich nicht sicher ob er eingreifen sollte. Langsam beschleicht ihm das Gefühl, dass dies ein Konflikt ist, den sie früher oder später austragen müssen. In ihnen hat sich zu viel Energie angestaut um sie ohne Streit zu entladen und wenn sie streiten müssen, dann lieber in seiner Anwesenheit eh ein Unglück passiert. 

“Aber ich will keine Freunde, die versuchen mich manipulieren und kontrollieren”, faucht Connor mit verschränkten Armen zurück, “Du meinst es gut, aber du kann nicht meine Dämonen bekämpfen. Ist es nicht das, wofür du kämpfst? Das wir frei entscheiden können wie wir Dinge angehen? Ob mit Logik oder nach Gefühl?”

“Ich will dich nicht manipulieren oder gar kontrollieren. Alles was ich will ist für dich da sein und dir helfen”, beteuert Markus geschlagen.

“Markus”, seufzt Connor viel zu tief, als dass seine Antwort etwas Gutes heißen kann, “Du kommst aus einer Familie, wurdest geliebt noch bevor du es verstanden hast. Du hattest immer Freunde an deiner Seite, welchen du vertrauen konntest.”

Er macht ein Pause. Für einen Moment merkt Carl wie er wieder abzudriften scheint. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln fokussiert sich sein Gegenüber wieder und fährt fort: “Ich war allein. Mit Kälte empfangen, wenn ich gehorchte und mit schlimmeren, wenn nicht. Alles was ich für richtig hielt, hat sich als falsch erwiesen. Allem was ich vertraute, hat mich oder musste ich verraten. Ich habe gelernt allein zurecht zu kommen.”

Wieder eine Pause, dieses Mal kämpft Markus mit sich ob er etwas sagen sollte, aber Connor ist offensichtlich noch nicht fertig. Carl sieht den Zorn in den Augen seines Sohnes, ein seltener Umstand in seiner Gegenwart. Zu seiner Erleichterung ist seine Wut allerdings nicht gegen ihren Gast gerichte, sondern viel mehr gegen jene, die ihm Leid zugefügt haben. 

“Wenn ich wirklich nicht weiter weiß, habe ich Elijah. Wenn ich Ablenkung brauche, hab ich North und Elijah’s Schwestern und für alles andere Richard und Hank”, erläutert Connor weiter, “Ich bin bereits jetzt mit allem überfordert, also bitte lass mir meinen Raum um mich zurecht zu finden.”

“Du machst so viel für uns und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir dich nur benutzen”, gesteht Markus kleinlaut, eine Seite die Carl sonst nicht von ihm kennt, “Ich würde dir nur so gern etwas zurückgeben für deine Hilfe.”

“Dann gib mir Raum und Zeit”, bittet sein Gesprächspartner sanft, “Gib mir die Zeit die Sache mit meinem Dad zu klären. Solang er nicht weiter handgreiflich wird, komme ich damit klar.”

“Er ist handgreiflich geworden?”, hinterfragt Carl alarmiert. Das er Beschimpfungen einfach abschüttelt, traut er ihm zu, aber niemand sollte fürchten zu Hause angegriffen zu werden. Egal ob er nun für den Kampf entwickelt wurde oder nicht.

“Ähm… naja… Wenn man Schubsen als Angriff sehen will?”, antwortet Connor zögerlich. Er ist sich fast sicher, dass es nicht nur beim Schubsen geblieben ist, sonst hätte er es zuvor anders formuliert, aber er will Gnade vor Recht walten lassen. Zumindest hat er es nicht geleugnet, dass es passiert ist.

“Leo ist wegen einem ‘Schubser’ im Krankenhaus gelandet!”, wirft Markus streng ein, “Connor, was ist wenn er dich angreift?”

“Dann bin ich eine ausgebildete Polizeieinheit, welche innerhalb von Hundertstelsekunden den besten Kampfverlauf vorkonstruiert?”, widerspricht Connor standhaft mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme, “Ich sollte mich gegen einen Betrunkenen zur Wehr setzen können.”

Zähneknirschend stimmt Markus zu. Ihm gefällt es genauso wenig, ihn damit allein zu lassen, aber er hat darum gebeten, dass sie sich nicht einmischen. Außerdem ist er intelligent genug um selbst einzuschätzen womit er umgehen kann.

Carl nutzt die einkehrende Stille um schnell eine Ablenkung vom aktuellen Thema zu finden, eher die Sache in einem noch größerem Streit endet. Sein Blick wandert durch den Raum bis er sein Schachbrett entdeckt.

“Hast du schon mal Schach gespielt?”, erkundigt er sich als er sich seinem Besuch wieder zudreht, “Markus und ich spielen oft, natürlich habe ich keine Chance.”

“Man hat meine Lernfähigkeit und mein taktische Kompetenz damit getestet”, erklärt Connor mit finsterer Miene, “Ohne triftigen Grund fasse ich bestimmt kein Schachspiel mehr an.”

“Ich wusste nicht mal, dass man sich Schach ‘überspielen’ kann”, scherzt er heiter, “Aber deinem Blick nach ist es doch möglich.”

“Schade. In dir hätte ich bestimmt einen würdigen Gegner”, fügt Markus eher scherzhaft zu, als er nach einigem Zögern den Themenwechsel akzeptiert. 

“Kann man dich überzeugen eine letzte Partie zu spielen?”, hakt Carl mit einem herausfordernden Blick nach, “Um zu zeigen, dass du wirklich besser bist?”

Connor sieht ihn ausdruckslos an, natürlich weiß er ganz genau was er erreichen will damit.

“Mir könnte es nicht egaler sein ob Markus besser ist als ich, aber du wirst keine Ruhe geben, oder?”, verkündet sein Gegenüber mit einem Seufzen.

“Nie”, lacht er, “Tu’ es dem alten, gebrechlichen Mann im Rollstuhl zu liebe. Ich habe sonst nicht viel Abwechslung.”

Ein weiteres, schwereres Seufzen und ein leicht genervter Blick bekommt er zur Antwort, aber sein Gegenüber erhebt sich.

“Wirklich?”, fragt Markus freudig und ist selbst sofort auf den Beinen. Schulterzuckend holt Connor einen weitern Stuhl vom Esstisch, während Markus ihm zum Fenster hilft, damit er eine gute Sicht hat. 

Connor spielt schwarz und ist damit im statistischen Nachteil. Sie legen keine weiteren Regel fest, da sie als Androiden eh nicht lang nachdenken müssen. Am Anfang wirkt Connor unterlegen und lässt Markus die Führung übernehmen. Für einen Moment glaubt Carl, das der Jüngere ihn absichtlich gewinnen lässt, doch so schnell sein Sohn die Oberhand hatte so schnell verliert er sie wieder. In wenigen Zügen, welche dem Androiden so vertraut wie sein Herzschlag scheinen, bringt er Markus in die Verteidigung. Connors Taktik unterscheidet sich von allem, was Carl bisher von seinen Söhnen oder in Turnieren gesehen hat. Keiner würde eine so riskante Taktik freiwillig wählen, außer er ist sich seiner Sache vollkommen sicher. 

Schmunzelnd beobachter er Connor dabei wie er ab der Hälfte mehr aus dem Fenster schaut, als wirklich auf das Spielfeld und Markus förmlich unter die Nase bindet, wie überlegen er ist. 

“Oke, was zum Teufel war das für eine Taktik?”, beschwert sich sein Sohn nach seiner glorreichen Niederlage, “Wie kommst du darauf so zu spielen?”

“Indem ich so spiele wie es mein Gegenüber nicht erwartet. Du hast einen Profi erwartet, also hab ich wie ein unberechenbarer Neuling gespielt, damit du unachtsamer wirst und dann hab ich meine Falle zuschnappen lassen”, erklärt Connor verschlagen, “Irgendwie muss man sich das Spiel ja spannend halten.”

“Tja, Markus ich hoffe du hast dir Notizen gemacht”, scherzt Carl halb lachend.

Anschließend unterhalten sie sich eine ganze Weile über Schach, zumindest er und Markus. Connor lauscht nur schweigend dem Gesprächsverlauf und auf ihn wirkt es, als sei er froh darüber einen Moment Ruhe zu haben. 

“Connor, ich würde dir übrigens gern noch etwas zeigen”, unterbricht Carl sein Gespräch mit Markus, “Mich würde interessieren was du davon denkst.”

Angesprochener schreckt kaum merklich hoch, bevor er zügig antwortet: “Natürlich, aber wenn es mit Kunst zu tun hat, kann ich versprechen, dass es enttäuschend wird.”

“Das wird sich zeigen”, beschließt er heiter, “Ich bin einfach nur neugierig, was dir als erstes in den Sinn kommt.”

Zusammen machen sie sich auf in den kleinen Atelierbereich. Er geht nur noch selten hinein, seit November sucht ihn dieser Raum heim. Auch Markus hat er seitdem nicht mehr darin gesehen. Es ist bedauerlich, aber verständlich, vielleicht fällt es ihm in ein paar Monaten etwas leichter. Das Ganze ist schließlich kein halbes Jahr her. 

Zu seiner Überraschung ist Connor derjenige, der am Eingang wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt und auf den Boden schaut. Er will gerade zur Frage ansetzen, da ist der kurze Moment des Zögerns auch wieder vorbei. Mit einem Kopfschütteln tritt er zu ihnen ohne zu verraten was sein vorheriges Problem war. 

“Ich möchte, dass du dir das Bild ansiehst”, erklärt Carl und zeigt dabei auf Markus Gemälde, “Und mir sagst, was dir dazu einfällt.” 

Er erinnert sich gut daran wie sprachlos er war als Markus die zwei paar Hände gemalt hat. Es war eine kreative Leistung, etwas was er vor nicht zu langer Zeit nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. 

“Die Pinselführung unterscheidet sich von deiner, also schließe ich, es ist von dir, Markus?”, erkundigt sich Connor nach dem ersten Blick. 

Carl lacht innerlich über die analytische Herangehensweise: “In der Tat er hat es am 5. November, bevor er wirklich frei war gemalt.”

Ein Schmunzeln schleicht darauf über die Züge seines Besuchs, als wäre irgendetwas an seiner Aussage schrecklich amüsant. Er schweigt während er das Bild für einen Moment betrachtet.

“Mein erster Gedanke war”, fängt er an, “zwei Mörder, der eine Androiden, der andere Menschen, doch am Ende unterscheidet sich nur die Farbe, die an den Händen klebt.”

“Man merkt, dass du bei der Polizei warst”, stellt Markus ein Lachen unterdrückend fest, “Eigentlich wollte ich Empathie zeigen, aber okay.”

“Das macht Kunst aus, jeder sieht etwas anderes”, stellt Carl ruhig fest, “Es wäre sicher interessant zu sehen, was andere Androiden mit der Möglichkeit geschaffen hätten, wenn sie sie gehabt hätten.”

“Dasselbe wie jetzt”, verkündet Connor abwesend, “Das Bild stammt aus den untersten Ebenen von Markus Bewusstseins. Am einfachsten lässt es sich mit Freud erklären.”

Er macht eine Pause um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen: “Bei einem Androiden ist das Über-Ich so mächtig, dass es das Es vollkommen verdrängt. Das Ich folgt blind. Das Es muss lauter als das Über-Ich sein mit seinem Widerwillen, damit das Ich es mitbekommt und sich schließlich von dem Griff befreien kann. So zumindest die philosophische Theorie.”

Gar kein schlechter Ansatz stimmt Carl gedanklich zu. Das erklärt wieso Chloe, Markus und sicher einige weitere Androiden, vergleichsweise lang gebraucht haben um sich zu befreien. Ebenfalls gibt es eine Begründung, wieso die ersten Androiden, die verschwunden sind, oft aus dysfunktionalen Haushalten kamen. Gleichzeitig würde es allerdings auch suggerieren, dass sie von Anfang an zu allem in der Lage gewesen wären.

“Wie lang willst du uns eigentlich noch belauschen, Elijah?”, reißt ihn Connors herausfordernder Ton aus den Gedanken. 

“Ich wollte dich nicht in deinem Vortrag stören. Interessante Analogie”, erklärt Elijah. Erschrocken dreht er sich seinem Freund zu, der lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnt und ein selten sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht trägt. 

“Ich vermute Lucas hat dich rein gelassen?”, schlussfolgert er halbherzig, obwohl er ihm auch zutrauen würde sich in sein Sicherheitssystem zu hacken, wenn ihm denn danach wäre. 

“Du bist früh”, stellt Connor fest und dreht sich nun ebenfalls vom Gemälde weg zu ihm, “Wieso?”

“Es gab einen Unfall, wegen dem ich früher los bin, um nicht zu spät zu kommen”, erklärt sich Elijah gelangweilt. 

“Ich entschuldige mich kurz”, erklärt Markus und ist bereits aus dem Atelier verschwunden. Ein schweres Seufzen entfährt Connor, als er ihm nachsieht. Ein Grinsen schleicht sich auf Carls Lippen. Lucas und er würden sich vermutlich um Welten besser verstehen als Markus und er.

“Von… Markus?”, fragt Elijah zurückhaltend, der während Markus Verschwindes an die Seite seines Assistenten getreten ist um einen besseren Blick auf das Gemälde zu werfen. 

“Und wie bist du darauf gekommen? Das Connor es merkt ist verständlich”, erkundigt er sich verblüfft, doch Elijah zuckt nur mit den Schultern und meint es sei nur so eine Ahnung gewesen. 

Als Markus zurückkommt hat er einen verhaltenen Lucas im Schlepptau, der ganz bestimmt nicht Connor kennen lernen will. Mitfühlend lächelnd begrüßt Connor ihn. Sein jüngster Sohn hat es nicht immer leicht mit seinem Bruder. Markus ist so eine kontaktfreudige Person, dass er oft vergisst, wie ungern Lucas neue Leute kennen lernt. 

“Ich sollte mich wohl umziehen, nicht?”, wirft Connor in einem ruhigen Moment ein. Ohne Umschweife stimmen seine Söhne zu und eskortieren ihn nach oben. Ein Lächeln formt sich auf seinen Lippen bei dem Anblick, wie einer der beiden vor und der andere hinter Connor läuft. Die Drei könnten sicher Freunde werden, wenn Markus bereit ist noch etwas zu warten. Gut Ding will schließlich Weile haben. Geduld war allerdings noch nie Markus größte Stärke. 

“Und wie lief’s?”, fragt Elijah und scheitert kläglich dabei entspannt zu klingen, “Er wirkt… geschafft.”

“Naja, Markus und er… Sie kommen nicht so gut miteinander aus”, gesteht Carl, “Sie sind recht verschiedene Charaktere.”

“Mhm… Sonst alles okay?”, fragt sein Freund ungewöhnlich scheu. Wo ist denn sein sonstiges Selbstvertrauen hin? 

Er erkennt ihn so kaum wieder. Elijah kleinlaut und fast schon verlegen, weil er sich Sorgen um einen Freund macht. Amanda würde sich totlachen, wenn sie ihn jetzt so sehen könnte. Zu Schade, dass sie heute nicht mehr hier ist. 

“Ist ja gut. Zwei Dinge. Erstens trink so wenig Alkohol wie möglich in seinem Umfeld, am besten keinen und zweitens sag ihm, dass du dir Sorgen machst”, rät er ihm, welcher ihn skeptisch beäugt.

“Sollte ich irgendetwas wissen?”, erkundigt sich Elijah besorgt. Selbstverständlich muss er sofort davon ausgehen, dass Connor Probleme hat von denen er nichts weiß. Andererseits von dem was er über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hat, ist seine Reaktion verständlich.

“Er kommt zu dir, vertraue ihm einfach”, beschwichtigt Carl. Er wird Elijah nicht erzählen, was er ihm anvertraut hat. Dies ist eine Geschichte für Connor selbst zu erzählen. 

Elijah setzt zur Antwort an als von oben Markus Connor hinterher ruft gefolgt von Lucas Lachen, welcher sich scheinbar köstlich über die Beiden amüsiert. Wenige Augenblicke später steht Gefragter in Weste und Hemd vor ihnen. 

“Ich hasse dich!”, faucht Markus offensichtlich verlegen hinter ihm als er ebenfalls wieder in der Wohnstube ankommt. Lucas ist derweilen wieder verschwunden, vielleicht sollte er mal mit ihm reden und fragen wieso er sich immer in der Küche versteckt. 

“Damit kann ich leben”, kontert Connor gehässig und bringt Markus zum Schweigen.

Kommentarlos kommt Elijah auf ihn zu. Sobald er in Reichweite ist, beginnt sein Freund an seinem Hemd herum zu zupfen als müsste er es richten. Weiterhin schweigend tritt er wieder einen Schritt zurück um ihn einmal von oben bis unten zu betrachten.  
“Du siehst gut aus. Ich sollte dich öfter in formelle Kleidung stecken”, stellt Elijah schließlich fest als er ihm wieder in die Augen sieht.

“Danke, schätze ich”, murmelt Connor verlegen, während er selbst anfängt an seinem Ärmel zu zupfen. Seit wann macht man sich Freunde Komplimente über ihr aussehen? Davon abgesehen so viel anders zu üblich sieht er auch nicht aus. Abgesehen von der Weste und der Fliege könnte er das genauso unter der Woche auf Arbeit tragen. 

Mit einem leichten Seufzen dreht Elijah sich zu Carl um sich zu verabschieden. Connor kann nicht hören was der ältere Mann zu ihm sagt, aber egal was es war, Elijah ist es unangenehm. 

Sein Freund zieht ihn förmlich aus dem Haus, während er irgendwas davon murmelt, dass er nicht zu spät kommen will. Ohne Widerworte und einem Schmunzeln folgt er ihm zum Wagen. 

“Wie war der Besuch?”, durchbricht Elijah die Stille der Fahrt, “Du bist so still.”

“Ich bin immer still”, antwortet er knapp, “Es ging. Carl ist wirklich nett, aber Markus… Wir sind einfach nicht dafür geschaffen Freunde zu werden.”

“Diese Woche besonders”, wirft sein Freund ein. Sein Blick ist unnötig besorgt. Es geht ihm gut. Er hatte nur einen schlechten Start in die Woche.

“Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen”, stellt er sich ahnungslos in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Thema einfach wieder fallen lassen. 

“Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich”, gesteht Elijah schließlich nachdenklich, “Du kannst immer mit mir reden und wenn du drei Uhr nachts vor meiner Tür stehst.”

“Danke, Elijah”, erklärt er sanft, “Ich werde sicher darauf zurückkommen, aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal diese Feier überleben.”

Die Feier ist ein Albtraum. Eigentlich sollte er eine Entschädigung von Elijah verlangen dafür, dass er ihn überhaupt her geschliffen hat, aber sein gequältes Lächeln wird ihm genügen müssen. Der einzige Lichtblick des gesamten Abends ist diverse Frauen dabei beobachten zu können, wie sie versuchen die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes für sich zu gewinnen, während er bei jeder Gelegenheit zu ihm sieht.

“Ich bring dich nach Hause”, verkündet Elijah als sie wieder am Auto ankommen. 

Er schüttelt widerwillig den Kopf, aber fängt keine Diskussion an. Sie würden nur wieder streiten und am Ende bekommt Elijah dennoch seinen Willen.

Nach einer friedlichen Fahrt kommen sie vor Hanks bescheiden Haus an. Elijah schreckt erschrocken auf, als sie plötzlich zum Stehen kommen. Verwirrt schaut er sich um und versucht zu erkennen wo sie sich gerade befinden. 

Mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedet er sich schon seinem Freund und tritt mit langsamen Schritten ins Haus. Auf leisen Füßen schleicht er in sein Zimmer um Hank nicht zu wecken. In seinem Zimmer angekommen liegen Sumo und Richard zusammen auf dem Bett. 

“Willkommen zurück, Bruderherz”, begrüßter ihn sein Bruder lieb und bringt ihn damit zum Lächeln. Selbst wenn er ihm nicht alles erzählen kann und will, könnte er nicht dankbarer sein ihn zu haben. Richard ist sich vermutlich gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr ihm seine reine Präsenz hilft. 

Von dem plötzlichen Tumult geweckt springt Sumo auf um ihn ebenfalls herzlich zu begrüßen. Ausgiebig lässt er seine Hände durch das leicht struppige Fell gleiten, bevor er sich umzieht, hinlegt und für den Tag die Augen schließt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung:   
1\. Connor und Josh schließen Frieden  
2\. Hank hat einen Rückfall in seinen Alkoholismus und lässt seinen Frust mehr oder weniger an Connor aus  
3\. Connor besucht zusammen mit Markus Carl und erwähnt seine Probleme zu Hause
> 
> Ich weiß gar nicht wieso dieses Kapitel so lang ist, ehrlich gesagt, gefühlt passiert rein gar nichts, aber es ist essentiell für den Rest...   
Ich wäre übrigens mega daran interessiert eure Theorien wie es sich weiter entwickeln wird zu hören, vllt hat ja jemand eine Idee, die besser ist als meine!XD


	25. ...und die Welt stand still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus macht einen Fehler und die Strafe müssen Connor und Richard zahlen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung! Wer Probleme mit Suizidgedanken hat oder kürzlich jemanden verloren hat oder mit solchen Thematiken nicht umgehen kann, sollte diese Kapitel wirklich nicht lesen.   
Wie gehabt werde ich eine Zusammenfassung am Ende machen.

Connor wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat, als er Markus von seinen Problemen mit Hank erzählt hat. Er wusste, es war ein Fehler ihm auch nur eine Sekunde zu vertrauen. Er weiß doch, dass man nicht vertrauen sollte.

Er steht bereits seit Minuten regungslos im Raum und starrt auf den Zettel in seinen Händen. Ein Brief von Hank. Ein Abschiedsbrief, in welchem er sich für alles entschuldigt, was er ihm angetan hat, in welchem er ihm verspricht ihn nie wieder zu verletzen, denn er habe besseres verdient, denn er soll ‘frei’ und ‘glücklich’ sein.

In diesen Minuten fühlt er Alles, Angst, Trauer, Wut, Einsamkeit, und Nichts zugleich. Sein Kopf kann oder will nicht verarbeiten was dort geschrieben steht. Er will nicht hören was die fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf sagt über einen Unfall. Alles was er will ist, dass es für einen Augenblick still ist, dabei ist er allein und um ihn ist nur sacht das Ticken eines Weckers zu hören. Seines Weckers. Das Ticken ist ihm zu viel, so viel zu viel in diesem Moment. Wie in Trance verlässt er den Raum und ruft ein Taxi. 

Er muss zu ihm. Es ist seine Schuld. Seine Schuld? Oder doch Markus? Spielt es eine Rolle? Ja. Es spielt eine Rolle für ihn. Er will Markus die Schuld geben, aber tief im Herzen weiß er es ist seine. 

Am Krankenhaus erwarten ihn Richard und Reed. Sein jüngerer Bruder kommt nur zögerlich näher, als wäre er ein scheues, verängstigtes Tier. 

Connor will über seine Vorsicht lachen, aber kein Ton verlässt ihn, keine Miene verzieht sich. Er hat keine Jacke an. Ein Android kann nicht frieren, aber ihm ist so schrecklich kalt, als wäre er wieder im Zengarten mit Amanda inmitten des Schneesturms. Ihm ist schlecht, obwohl das eigentlich unmöglich ist. 

Sein Bruder redet auf ihn ein, doch nichts kommt bei ihm an. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, doch er kann es nicht verstehen. Alles was in seinem Kopf hallt ist ein großes, in Neonbuchstaben geschriebenes, ‘DEINE SCHULD’. 

Ein Mann im Kittel kommt zu ihnen und erzählt etwas. Connor sieht wie Richard verstehend nickt und Reed ihn versucht so gut zu trösten wie möglich. Er schafft es nicht sich zu konzentrieren um dem Gerede des Mannes zu folgen. Alles was er mitbekommt ist ein Brei, ein viel zu lauter Tonbrei. Er will schreien, doch nichts will sich in ihm regen. Sein Körper will ihm nicht gehorchen. 

Sein Bruder zieht ihn sacht in eine Richtung. Wohin kann er nicht sagen. Er hofft nur, dass es leiser wird. Er braucht Stille. Stille um zu verstehen was passiert, was passiert ist, was passieren wird. Seinetwegen. 

Sie kommen in einem Raum an. Maschinen und Kabel überall. In der Mitte umringt von der Technik steht ein Bett und darin ein Mann, Hank. Sein Kopf ist in dicken Bandagen eingewickelt. Die Decke geht ihm bis zur Brust. Die Arme liegen darauf und sind mit Schläuchen, Kabeln und Bandagen versehen. Auf den drei Monitoren neben ihnen kann man ein Wirrwarr an bunten Zahlen und Linien sehen, welche für den Laien allesamt keinen Sinn ergeben. 

Connor ist kein Laie. Für ihn und seinen Bruder ergeben die Zahlen Sinn und es sieht schlecht aus. Er ist schwach. Der fremde Mann in weiß redet wieder.

Er bekommt nicht viel von allem um sich mit. Er konzentriert sich auf das regelmäßige Piepen. Regelmäßigkeit ist gut. Sie gibt ihm Halt. Er braucht Routine, irgendeine. 

Der Arzt lässt sie mit dem komatösen Mann allein. Gavin fühlt sich fehl am Platz, aber Richard hat ihn angefleht bei ihm zu bleiben. Er brauche den Halt, sagte er. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals dem Charm der Androiden zu verfallen, niemals in ihnen mehr als ein Werkzeug, ein Mittel zum Zweck zu sehen. Er wollte sie so sehr hassen für alles was sie sind und was sie nicht sind. Doch Richard hat ihn ins Wanken gebracht, immer wieder und wieder, bis er heute hier steht und betend seine Hand hält, dass sein Vater, den er jahrelang verachtet hat, wieder aufwacht. 

Sie bleiben lang in Stille. Keiner findet die Stimme oder das Wort etwas zu sagen. Einfach nur Stille und das Piepen der Maschinen, das Röcheln der Beatmung.

Irgendwann löst sich Richard aus der halbherzigen Umarmung. Langsam geht er zu seinem Bruder, welcher bisher keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hat. Nicht mal eine Reaktion auf den Arzt war zu bemerken. Sein Blick ist starr auf das Bett gerichtet und ausdruckslos.

Gavin beobachtet Richard besorgt. Für einen Moment streckt er die Hand nach Connor aus, doch lässt sie auf halbem Weg wieder fallen. Hilflos steht er neben ihn. Mit den Augen sucht er nach etwas, aber scheint es nicht Mal mit seinen hochentwickelten Analysefähigkeiten finden zu können. Richard meinte mal, sein Bruder sei für ihn ein Enigma, die meiste Zeit hätte er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung was hinter seinem falschem Lächeln vorgeht. 

Er lässt seinen Blick über Connors Gestalt wandern. Nur begleitet in einem einfarbigen T-shirt und einer Jogginghose sieht er so unnatürlich häuslich aus. Seine Haare sind zerzaust und scheinen sich leicht zu locken. Er wirkt so menschlich wie er dort steht und Löcher in die Luft starrt. 

Verwirrt und mit einen Funken Neugier sieht er Richard zu wie er Zettel aus der Hand seines Bruders befreit. Leisen Schrittes gesellt er sich zu seinem Arbeitspartner um selbst ein Bild auf das dubiose Blatt zu erhaschen. 

Zeile für Zeile überfliegt er den unsäuberlich geschrieben Brief. Ab der Hälft hält er es nicht mehr aus und bricht ab. Ihm ist schlecht. 

Wie konnte er nur!? Wie konnte dieses Arschloch, das nur seinen Söhnen antun!? Hat er Gott verdammt nochmal darüber nachgedacht, was das mit einem macht sowas zu lesen!? Er ist ein verdammter Cop! Er sollte genau wissen, was es mit einem macht! Er hat es in über drei Jahren nicht geschafft den Tod seinen Sohns zu verkraften. Wie kommt er auf die Idee, dass seine paar Monate alten Söhne es schaffen!? 

Er wünschte, er könnte Anderson anschreien, laut und ungehalten, aber dass wäre Richard gegenüber nicht fair, geschweige denn Connor. 

Verdammt, kein Wunder, dass er aussieht als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. Sein eigener Vater hat praktisch versucht… 

Verdammt nochmal, was zum Teufel hat sich dieser elender Säufer gedacht!? Und er dachte sein Bruder wäre ein toxisches Arschloch!

Richard starrt immer noch ausdruckslos den Brief in seiner Hand an. Langsam hebt sich sein Blick und gleiten durch den Raum. Sein Fokus landet auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer. Mit langen, schweren Schritten geht er zu ihm um sich auf ihn fallen zu lassen.

Ein letztes Mal fällt sein Blick auf das Papier in seiner Hand, bevor es wütend zerknüllt und in die nächste Ecke wirft. 

Besorgt kommt Gavin zu ihm und kauert sich neben seinen Arbeitspartner, der das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hat. Hilflos streicht er Richard über den Oberarm mit einer Hand, während er sich verzweifelt Connor zuwendet. Wie eine Statue steht er unverändert am Fuße des Bettes. 

“Rich, Nines, wir müssen deinem Bruder helfen”, flüstert er kaum hörbar in Richtung seines Kollegen. Ein Mensch hätte ihn vermutlich nicht mal gehört, aber Richard ist kein Mensch. Er ist besser, stärker, jünger. 

Eigentlich sollte Connor derjenige sein, der sich um Richard kümmert und nicht umgekehrt! Andererseits, wenn er als erstes am Morgen so einen Brief lesen würde, würde er auch auf Durchzug schalten. 

Es vergeht über eine Stunde in absoluter Stille. Er weiß nicht, ob Richard auf seinen Einwurf reagiert hat, aber Gavin weiß oft nicht was er gerade macht. Androiden können ohne äußere Anzeichen, abgesehen von ihrer LED, Nachrichten verschicken, lesen und Anrufe ausführen. Aktuell ist allerdings auch seine LED unbrauchbar, die unverändert rot leuchtend an seiner Schläfe prangert. 

Die Stille wird kurz von einer androidischen Krankenschwester unterbrochen, welche routiniert nach Anderson sieht. Ihr Blick ist mitleidig und verständnisvoll. Für einen Moment ist er versucht zu fragen wie viele von solchen Bildern sie schon gesehen hat und wie viel davon gut ausgegangen sind, aber ehe er sich überwinden konnte, ist sie schon wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden. 

Wenig später geht die Tür erneut auf. Gavin muss zweimal hinschauen um zu realisieren, wer da eigentlich gerade den Raum betreten hat. Er hat bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben ihn je wiederzusehen und war eigentlich auch froh darüber sich nicht mehr mit ihm Plagen zu müssen. Was macht er hier!? 

Wie ein Gespenst hat ihn sein Gesicht durch die Medien verfolgt. Er war so froh als er vor zehn Jahren endlich aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden ist. Ihm ist bis heute ein Rätsel wieso er zurückgekehrt ist. Ein plötzlicher Anfall von menschlichen Mitgefühl wird es bei ihm wohl kaum gewesen sein. 

Flüchtig treffen sich ihre Blick ohne einen Indikator, dass er ihn erkennt. Elijah's Blick schnellt zurück auf ihn mit einem kurzen Ausdruck der Verwunderung. Sein Augen weiten sich leicht und seine Lippen bewegen sich als wäre er kurz davor etwas zu sagen, bevor er sich doch dagegen entscheidet. Zügig wendet er sich sich wieder ab um sich demjenigen zu zuwenden, wegen dem er anscheinend her gekommen ist. 

Gavin braucht länger um Elijahs seltsame Mine zu deuten. Er ist besorgt. Er ist ernsthaft besorgt. Wann, in den vergangen zwanzig Jahren, hat Elijah Kamski gelernt sich Sorgen um jemanden zu machen? 

Er scheint Connor etwas zuzuflüstern, aber wie schon bei Richard reagiert er nicht. Zu seiner Überraschung ist Elijah nicht ansatzweise so zögerlich wie er und ergreift die Hand des Anderes ohne einen zweiten Gedanken. Einige Minuten steht er neben ihn, als würde er warten, dass er ihn doch noch bemerkt.

“Gavin, können wir für einen Augenblick draußen sprechen?”, fragt Elijah mit einem Seufzen in der Stimme. Erschrocken von der plötzlich Aufmerksamkeit blinzelt er ihn ein paar Mal an, bevor er seinen Blick zu Richard senkt. Sein Partner schaut ihn verwirrt an, aber nickt leicht in Elijahs Richtung. 

Ohne Worte folgt er der stummen Anweisung und geht zur Tür. Er hat bereits die Klinke in der Hand als er umdreht und den kleinen Papierball aus der Zimmerecke aufhebt. Das sollte eigentlich alles erklären. 

Vor der Tür hält er Elijah aus Mangel an Worten das zerknitterte Stück Papier vor die Nase. 

“Ist zerknittert, aber man sollte es noch lesen können”, kommentiert er salopp, während sein Gegenüber das Blatt misstrauisch beäugt.

“Danke”, erklärt Elijah schließlich und nimmt den Brief an.

“Is’ nich’ schön zu lesen”, warnt er ihn schließlich. Er lehnt sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür, während der Andere anfängt zu lesen. Nach ersten Anfangsschwierigkeiten beginnen seine Augen schneller und schneller über Text zu gleiten. Mit angespanntem Kiefer und dem Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben kommt er zum Ende des Briefs.

“Wenn der Mann nicht schon im Koma läge, würde er es spätestens nachdem ich mit ihm fertig wäre”, schimpft Elijah leise, aber zornig, “So ein unempathischer Mistkerl!”

“Sieh einer an, dir geht mal was nah”, stachelt Gavin gehässig. Er kennt ihn einunddreißig Jahre und nicht ein einziges Mal hat es ihn interessiert was mit anderen passiert, aber jetzt auf einmal ist es relevant. Was zum Teufel hat er verpasst!?

“Spar dir den Atem, Gavin!”, faucht Elijah kühl zurück, “Ich habe wirklich besseres zutun, als mich mit dir Hitzkopf herum zu ärgern.”

“Ein Arsch wie eh und je”, kontert er schulterzuckend. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nichts anderes erwartet. 

Ohne zu antworten geht Elijah wieder rein. Gavin fängt die Tür bevor sie wieder schließen kann und folgt ihm rein. Er nimmt wieder seinen Platz neben Richard ein, während er zu Connor schaut.

Unverändert steht er an der Stelle, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Dieses Mal versucht es Elijah gar nicht erst mit Worten, stattdessen stellt er sich direkt vor ihn und erzwingt Blickkontakt. Langsam in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus streichelt er ihm über die Arme, bis er ihn schließlich in eine Umarmung zieht. 

Als wäre das nicht schockierend genug für Gavin, reagiert Connor! Langsam hebt er die Arme und schlingt einen um Elijahs Taille während seine andere Hand sich im Stoff zwischen seine Schulterblättern vergräbt.

“Was zum…”, flüstert Gavin zu sich als er versucht zu verstehen was er da gerade beobachtet hat. Von allen Menschen und Androiden auf der Welt sucht sich Connor Elijah fucking Kamski aus!? Und Elijah hat auch noch anmaßend genug so zu tun als würde es ihn interessieren was mit ihm passiert? Seit wann macht er sich die Mühe so zu tun als hätte er ein Herz?

Aber hatte Richard nicht vor einer Weile mal gescherzt, dass Connor CyberLifes CEO bezirt hat? Das kann es doch nicht sein, oder? Dieses Arschloch hat es nicht wirklich geschafft den Eiswürfel, der Elijahs Herz ersetzt, zu schmelzen? Andererseits sie sind beides Mistkerle an ihren besten Tagen. Wenn sich wer verdient hat, dann die Zwei. 

Er kann nicht sagen wie lang er Connor im Arm gehalten hat als er ihn wieder loslässt. Sein Blick sind immer noch abwesend und unfokussiert, als würde er nichts und niemanden um sich bemerken. Seufzend wendet er sich ab zu Richard, der schweigend auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum sitzt und zu seinem Vater sieht: “Wir sollten gehen. Wir können eh nichts ausrichten.”

Ein langsames Nicken kommt von Connors Bruder: “Ist es okay für Sie, wenn er…”

Sein Blick wandert zu Connor, welcher unverändert in sich versunken ist. 

“Ja, vollkommen”, bestätigt er noch bevor Richard alles ausgesprochen hat, “Connor, was hälst du davon für eine Weile mit meinen Schwestern und mir zu leben?”

Es kommt keine Antwort und er hat zugegeben auch nicht wirklich eine erwartet. Es ist besorgniserregend wie still er ist, aber nicht zu verwunderlich in Anbetracht des Briefes. Hätte er so einen Brief gefunden stände er auch unter Schock. 

Schweigend verlassen sie den Raum. Er ringt sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln zum Abschied ab für die Krankenschwester, welche ihnen mitfühlend nachsieht. Locker findet seine Hand zwischen Connors Schulterblättern Platz, während sie langsam Richtung Ausgang trotten. 

Ein Schmunzeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht als er das Paar vor sich beobachtet. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Gavin Reed sich mit einem Androiden anfreundet. Er dachte immer, er hasst sie schon rein aus Prinzip, weil sie seine Kreation sind. 

“Ich kann dich Heim bringen, wenn du willst, Richard”, bietet Gavin versucht lässig an, aber scheitert glorreich. 

“Er kann bei mir mitfahren, muss schließlich selbst dorthin”, hakt er dazwischen, “Spart dir den Umweg.” 

Vernünftigerweise stimmt ihm Gefragter zu, während Gavin genervt etwas in sich hinein murrt. Er sollte froh sein sich den Weg zu sparen. Ihm kann man es auch nicht recht machen.

“Woher kennt ihr euch?”, erkundigt sich Richard schließlich, der scheinbar immer noch nicht die Verbindung gezogen hat. 

Er wirft Gavin einen fordernden Blick zu, worauf er ein theatralisches Seufzen von sich gibt und es erklärt: “Der eingebildete Besserwisser dort ist mein Halbbruder. Wir reden nicht miteinander und haben nicht vor es zu ändern. Häng es nicht an die große Glocke.”

Was für einen netten Bruder er doch hat, merkt Elijah in Gedanken an, aber verzichtet darauf etwas zu sagen, stattdessen verabschiedet er sich und macht sich auf zu seinem Wagen. Die Fahrt ist still, drückend still und ausnahmsweise ist es nicht Connors Desinteresse geschuldet. 

Zügig steigen sie aus dem Auto als sie ankommen. Sein erster Gedanke war seinen Freund im Wagen zu lassen, aber seine Intuition sagt ihm, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee ist. Wer weiß was er anstellt, wenn man ihn so allein lässt.

An der Tür werden sie von einem großen Hund begrüßt, welcher aufgeregt alle beschnüffelt. Das muss Sumo sein, vermutet er und hält dem Tier die Hand hin. Er schnüffelt kurz an seiner Hand, bevor er sie weg stupst und zu Connor läuft.

“Bin gleich wieder da”, versichert Elijah seinem Freund und begleitet Richard zu ihrem Zimmer. Das Haus sieht gemütlich und bewohnt aus, ob sich Connor in so einer heimeligen Umgebung wohler fühlt? 

Das Zimmer der Brüder ist kühler als die Wohnung zu vor und funktional gehalten. Abgesehen von ein paar Büchern, die säuberlich auf dem einen Nachttisch liegen und der über eine Stuhllehne gehängten Jacke, könnte man meinen der Raum wäre unbewohnt.   
Während Elijah sich umsieht, hat Richard eine Tasche besorgt. In schnellen Schritten läuft er an ihm vorbei und beginnt Connors Sachen zu packen. 

Eine nasse Nase an seiner Hand holt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

“Hey, was ist? Geh zu Connor”, bittet er das Tier irritiert. Was will der Hund von ihm? 

Statt auf ihn zu hören, bellt Sumo einmal, bevor er sich in seiner Kleidung festbeißt und daran zerrt. 

“Er will, dass du ihm folgst”, klärt Richard ihn verwirrt auf, “Geh ruhig und schau nach was los ist.”

“Okay”, stimmt Elijah zu und folgt dem Vierbeiner zurück in die Wohnstube. Sein Blick fällt auf Connor, welcher unverändert im Raum steht. Seine Wangen sind nass. Er muss angefangen haben zu weinen als sie sich umgedreht haben. 

“Darum”, nuschelt er zu sich selbst, bevor er Sumo durch das Fell wuschelt, “Guter Hund. Schlauer Hund.”

Langsam nähert er sich seinem Freund, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken. Langsam und bedächtig streckt er die Hand nach ihm aus und greift nach der des Anderen. Er reagiert nicht auf die Berührung, nicht mal sein übliches Zucken ist zu bemerken. Weiterhin vorsichtig zieht er in vollständig in seine Arme. 

Nach einem Moment der Regungslosigkeit vergräbt Connor sein Gesicht in Elijahs Schulter.

“Es ist meine Schuld”, wispert sein Freund kraftlos und gebrochen in seine Schulter. Es bricht ihm das Herz ihn so zu hören, so totunglücklich und alles nur weil sein Vater ein Vollidiot ist.

“Shhhh, nicht”, flüstert er sacht in Connors Ohr, “Shhh, nichts ist deine Schuld. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, alles wird wieder gut.” 

“Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen”, beharrt er auf seiner Meinung, “Ich hätte ihm nicht vertrauen dürfen.”

Ihm? Meint er Hank? Wusste er die ganze Zeit von seinen Suizidgedanken und hat nichts gesagt?

Vorsichtig führt er Connor zur Couch. Sumo, der sie die gesamte Zeit mit gewissem Abstand beobachtet hat, nähert sich daraufhin und schmiegt sich an seinen Freund, ganz wie man es von einem treuen Hund erwartet. 

“Wem hättest du nicht vertrauen dürfen?”, erkundigt sich Elijah unverblümt. Logischerweise weiß er, dass es Hank sein wird, aber irgendwas will es von ihm bestätigt haben. 

“Markus. Ich hätte ihm nicht trauen dürfen. Ich bin so naiv”, antwortet Connor unter weiteren Tränen, “Ich bin so dumm. Das ist alles meine Schuld.”

Statt weiter nachzuhaken steht er auf. Vorsichtig legt er die Hände seines Freundes auf Sumo und schlägt sacht vor, dass er ihn doch streicheln solle. Ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Nicken kommt von Connor, welcher zögerlich seine Fokus auf Sumo richtet. Die letzten Tränen trocknen stumm auf seinen Wangen. 

Versucht so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu verursachen, verlässt er das Haus. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich, während er keinen Meter vor ihr stehen bleibt und sein Handy rausholt. Bereits auf seinem Entsperrbildschirm bemerkt er eine Kalendermitteilung, die in ihm ein ungutes Gefühl auslöst. 

Auf gewohnter Weise entsperrt er sein Handy und sieht nach, was ihm so wichtig war, dass er es sogar in seinen persönlichen Kalender eingetragen hat, statt Claudia nur darum zu bitten ihn zu erinnern. 

“Kalender Mitteilung, 23.04.39: Connors Geburtstag”

Sprachlos starrt er auf das Display. Heute? Von allen Tagen heute? Sein Vater hat beschlossen sich an seinem verdammten Geburtstag umbringen zu wollen!? Hat er überhaupt einen Hauch einer Ahnung was er ihm da antut!?

Langsam taumelt er zurück und lehnt sich gegen die kühle Haustür. Jetzt heißt es Fassung bewahren. Connor kann es nicht gebrauchen, wenn jetzt auch noch seine Nerven mit ihm durchgehen. 

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen und einem Machtwort an sich selbst, wählt er Carls Kontakt aus.

“Hallo, Mr. Kamski, hier spricht Lucas. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?”, begrüßt ihn Lucas nach dem ersten Klingeln. 

“Ich muss sofort mit deinem Vater sprechen”, verkündet Elijah unheilvoll. Beruhig dich, faucht er sich in Gedanken selbsts zu, du weißt nicht mal ob er wirklich etwas damit ihm zu tun hat. Das kann alles ein großes Missverständnis sein. 

“Lijah? Ist etwas passiert?”, will Carl sofort wissen, woher er weiß, dass irgendwas passiert sein muss ist ihm zwar schleierhaft, aber gleichermaßen egal. 

“Was zum Teufel hat dein Sohn angestellt?!”, fordert er unnötig schroff von seinem alten Freund zu erfahren, “Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien.”

Er muss sich beruhigen. Carl ist der Letzte der etwas dafür kann. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass er an ihm seinen Frust auslässt. 

“Was ist passiert?”, wiederholt Carl seine Frage skeptisch.

“Von meinem aktuellen Stand aus, hat dein lieber Sohn Markus irgendwas gemacht, was Connors Vater zum Suizid getrieben hat”, erklärt Elijah um seine Beherrschung bemüht, “Es ist nochmal gut gegangen, wenn man es so sehen will. Er liegt im Koma, keine Ahnung wie weiter.”

Stille. Unendliche Stille erreicht ihn vom anderen Ende. Nicht mal einen Atemzug kann er hören. Zweimal überprüft er ob Carl nicht einfach aufgelegt hat.

“Wie sicher bist du dir mit Markus?”, hakt sein Freund vorsichtig nach.

“Es ist Connors Tipp”, gesteht er mit einem Seufzen und der Hoffnung endlich wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden. 

“Aber du hast keine Sicherheit?”, vergewissert sich Carl. 

“Nein”, gesteht Elijah nach einem langen Atemzug, “Aber Connor klang sich sehr sicher und er liegt für gewöhnlich richtig.” 

“Okay”, verkündet sein Freund am anderen Ende der Leitung nachdenklich, “Ich werde mir Markus vorknöpfen, wenn er hier ist. Ich melde mich dann.”

“Danke, Carl”, haucht er seltsam erleichtert von ihrem Gespräch.

“Keine Ursache”, winkt Carl ab, bevor er schwermütig hinzufügt, “Bitte, bleib ruhig, ich weiß es ist schwer, aber Connor braucht jetzt jemanden, der ihm die Hand hält und sagt, dass alles gut wird.”

Die Verabschiedung ist knapp. Elijah steckt sein Handy weg, während er einige letzte tiefe Atemzüge nimmt. 

Als er wieder reinkommt, kauert Richard mit einer gepackten Tasche neben sich vor der Couch und streichelt zusammen mit Connor Sumo. Vielleicht sollte er hier bleiben. Der Hund scheint ein guter Einfluss auf ihn zu sein.

“Ich wollte Sie nicht stören, alles wichtige ist in der Tasche”, reißt ihn der Jüngere der Brüder aus seinen Gedanken und nickt in Richtung genannten Objekts.

“Du kommst zurecht?”, erkundigt er sich besorgt und lässt seinen Blick über ihn und das Haus schweifen, “So ganz allein, mein’ ich.”

“Ich habe ja Sumo und Gavin”, versichert Richard mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln, “Außerdem arbeite ich die meiste Zeit sowieso.”

“Vielleicht solltest du dir einen Tag Auszeit gönnen”, wirft er ein, “An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht in der mentalen Verfassung zu arbeiten.” 

Ein wortloses Nicken kommt zur Antwort, während er aufsteht und zu seinem Bruder herab blickt.

Elijah gibt Connor die Zeit, die er braucht um sich von Sumo zu verabschieden. Der Hund ist vermutlich das Einzige, von dem er ihm mit Freude und Enthusiasmus erzählt hat. Er liebt dieses Tier mehr als alles auf der Welt. Wer ist er, ihm vorzuschreiben wie lang er seinen besten Freund zu seinem Geburtstag kuscheln will? 

Da ist wieder diese faule Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bei dem Gedanken, welcher Tag heute ist. Richard hat es sicher auch gemerkt? Was er darüber denkt? Ob er genauso wütend auf ihren Vater ist wie er? 

Irgendwann kommt Connors Hand zum Erliegen. Sein Blick hebt sich leicht, ist aber immer noch unfokussiert. Ohne Aufstand lässt sich sein Freund von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Die Tasche hat er bereits im Auto verstaut, während er gewartet hat. 

Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln verabschiedet er sich von Richard, welcher es gequält erwidert. Elijah passt es nicht ihn allein zu lassen, aber wer ist er zu entscheiden, was er gerade am meisten braucht. Er kann noch nicht mal einschätzen wie er Connor aktuell am besten hilft, wie soll er dann einschätzen können was sein jüngerer Bruder braucht. 

Es ist bereits später Nachmittag als sie bei seinem Anwesen ankommen. Vorsichtig zieht er seinen Freund mit sich ins Innere. Connor ist immer noch in seiner Art Trance und folgt ihm ohne Widerworte. Kein Wort hat seine Lippen verlassen, abgesehen von den paar Sätzen als er weinte. Elijah wünschte, er hätte auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gehen, aber im Moment ist das eine verlorene Hoffnung. 

Als sie losgefahren sind hatte er seine Schwestern eingeweiht, welches sie nun betroffen in Empfang nehmen. Cathy versucht sich trotz allem an einem warmen Lächeln als sie Connor in ihre Arme schließt und nicht wieder loslässt. Er erwidert die Umarmung nicht, aber davon lässt sich seine Schwester wie üblich nicht unter bekommen. Nach Cathy geben auch Chloe und Claudia einem nach dem Anderen eine Umarmung.

“Komm”, bittet Elijah Connor sacht und legt seine Hand wieder auf seinen Rücken. Er führt ihn durch die leeren Flure hoch zum Gästezimmer, welches nie jemand benutzt hat. 

Der Raum ist klein, modern und hat Ausblick auf den Fluss, aber wie es der Zufall will sieht man den CyberLife Tower nicht. Er selbst war seit Jahren nicht mehr hier drin. Cathy wischt gelegentlich Staub, aber ansonsten ist dieser Raum schon immer unbeachtet neben seinem Zimmer.

“Wenn du was brauchst, sag Bescheid, ansonsten lass ich dich erstmal in Ruhe”, erklärt er und verabschiedet sich von seinem temporären, neuen Mitbewohner. 

Ohne Umwege geht er in den Wohnbereich, wo seine Schwestern zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich betrübt anschweigen. Es bricht ihm das Herz seine Mädchen so unglücklich zu sehen, aber es liegt nicht in seiner Macht etwas an der Situation zu ändern. Was bringt ihm all sein Reichtum und seine Macht eigentlich, wenn er am Ende des Tages machtlos wie jeder andere ist!?

Kommentarlos geht er an ihnen vorbei und holt sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche, bevor er sich zu ihnen setzt.

“Wie geht es ihm?”, beginnt Chloe bedrückt.

“Er steht eindeutig unter Schock und scheint sich die Schuld zu geben”, erklärt Elijah schwermütig und nimmt einen Schluck Wasser, “Absoluter Schwachsinn, aber Gefühle sind wie sie sind.”

“Was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen ihm helfen”, merkt Cathy an und sieht ihn mit hoffnungsvollen Blick an. Er wünschte, es gäbe irgendetwas was er machen könnte, aber bis sich der Zustand des Lieutenants nicht verändert, bleibt ihnen vermutlich nicht viel außer warten und Connor, wenn er es denn zulässt, abzulenken. 

“Wir geben ihm die Zeit, die er braucht und leisten ihm bestmöglich Gesellschaft”, beantwortet Chloe Cathys Frage und lächelt sie aufbauend an. Sofort hellt sich das Gemüt seiner jüngeren Schwester etwas auf. Er ist sich nicht sicher wie es Chloe macht, aber wenn sie da ist kann man glauben alles zu überstehen. 

“Habt ihr heute eigentlich schon aufs Datum geschaut?”, hakt Elijah unbeholfen dazwischen. Er weiß nicht, ob Connor es Chloe und Cathy je erzählt hat, aber Claudia weiß es auf jeden Fall, wovon er spricht. 

“Nicht, doch”, murmelt seine jüngste Schwester und sieht ihn hilflos an. Traurig nickt er ihr zu, worauf sie geschlagen zu Boden schaut. 

“Worüber redet ihr? Was ist heute?”, erkundigt sich Cathy während sie zwischen ihnen hin und her blickt. 

“Connors Geburtstag”, erklärt Claudia immer noch fassungslos, “Von allen Tagen musste es wirklich heute sein?”

“Er hat kein Glück”, stellt er bitter fest. Sein erster Geburtstag in Freiheit und dann gleich sowas. Wieso ist das Leben immer so unfair? 

Lang rätseln sie, wie sie damit umgehen wollen. Einerseits will er vermutlich nicht daran erinnert werden, andererseits könnte es ihn verletzen, wenn ihm nicht mal jemand zum Geburtstag gratuliert. 

Sie beschließen geschlossen, dass sie nicht das Risiko eingehen wollen ihn noch schwerer zu verletzen, aber irgendwas in ihm wehrt sich den Beschluss anzunehmen. 

Es geht auf Mitternacht zu, als er vor Connors Tür steht und sich schrecklich dumm fühlt. Er sollte umdrehen und sich schlafen legen, stattdessen hebt er die Hand und klopft an der Tür. Keine Reaktion kommt von Innen und er ist erneut am Hadern, ob er nicht gehen sollte, doch er bekommt seine Beine nicht dazu ihm zu gehorchen. 

Mit einem Seufzen öffnet er die Tür langsam. Zusammengekauert hockt Connor in dem Sessel, welcher ungenutzt im Raum stand. Anstelle an der Wand steht er nun mitten im Raum und ist Richtung Fenster gerichtet. Er wusste, dass ihm die Aussicht gefallen wird. Immer noch geistesabwesend scheint er die Sterne zu beobachten. Ein schwaches Lächeln weht über seine Züge, während er ihn beobachtet.

“Hey”, flüstert er leise nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat. Wie erwartet bekommt er keine Antwort. Langsam nähert er sich dem Sessel bis er direkt im Sichtfeld seines Freundes steht. 

“Wie geht’s?”, hakt er weiter nach, bekommt allerdings immer noch keine Reaktion. 

Er legt sein Geschenk auf dem Bett ab, zusammen mit einer säuberlich geschriebenen Karte. Es muss genügen, er kann ihm heute einfach nicht mündlich gratulieren so gern er auch mit ihm reden wollte. Jetzt ist einfach nicht die Zeit um ihn mit Gesprächen zu belästigen. 

“Wir haben dich nicht vergessen”, versichert Elisch abschließend und fährt ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare bis seine Hand auf seiner Wange landet. Einen Moment verweilt sie dort, bevor er sie diskret entfernt und aus dem Raum flüchtet. Was denkt er sich ihn so anzufassen!? 

Es ist Sonntag, später Nachmittag, als ihn ein Anruf von Carl erreicht. Seine Stimme ist rau und dunkel als er spricht: “Ich habe einen naiven Narren erzogen.”

“Connor hatte recht?”, hakt Elijah nach, während er versucht ruhig zu bleiben. 

“Er meinte es gut, aber selbst die edelste Absicht ändert nicht die Folgen”, fährt sein Freund weiter fort nach einem heiseren Räuspern. 

“Was hat er gemacht?”, zischt er zur Antwort gefährlich leise. 

Carl zögert einen Augenblick und er ist sich sicher ob, dass ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist. 

“Wundervoll”, kommentiert Elijah sarkastisch. Er ist wütend. Nur ist er sich nicht sicher auf wen. Connor, weil er ihm nichts gesagt hat? Markus, weil er sich eingemischt hat und damit Connors ohnehin schon brüchiges Vertrauen verraten hat? Oder der Lieutenant, welcher glaubt sich betrinken zu müssen.

Seine Verabschiedung ist knapp.

Unsanft legt er sein Handy auf den Tisch, bevor er den Rest des Tages in seinem Pool verbringt um sich abzureagieren und den Kopf für morgen frei zu bekommen. 

Die Woche fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Seine Arbeit bei CyberLife ist noch tröge, wenn Connor nicht da ist. Er hatte nicht erwartet was für ein Unterschied ein Freund auf Arbeit machen kann. 

Zuhause erwartet ihn die übliche Stille. Seine Schwestern füllen die Ruhe zwar mit Hintergrundgeräuschen, wie ein leises Gespräch in der Ferne oder Musik aus einem der Zimmer dem Gang runter, aber übergeordnet ist es still.

Connor ändert an dieser Atmosphäre wie erwartet wenig, um genau zu sein ändert er gar nichts. Statt auch nur zu versuchen weiterzuleben, verbringt er den ganzen Tag im Standby. 

Anfangs hat Cathy versucht ihn für ihren Alltag zu interessieren, aber ihr zufolge hat er sie nicht mal angesehen, bevor er sich wieder hingelegt und weitergeschlafen hat. 

Nun ist Elijah der Einzige, der regelmäßig mit ihm spricht und nach ihm sieht. Es ist nicht viel was er sagt. Meist sitzt er nur neben ihm auf dem Bett oder im Sessel am Fenster und beobachtet ihn. Manchmal streichelt er ihn über den Arm und selten wacht er davon auf, sodass er ihm von seinem Tag erzählt. Sein Schweigen schmerzt mehr als sonst, aber er weiß nicht was er machen könnte um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. 

Es ist Freitagabend, als ihn eine Nachricht von Richard erreicht. Sumo ist verstorben. Über das Telefon erklärt der Jüngere, dass er seit Hank und Connor nicht mehr da sind nicht mehr richtig fressen wollte und nur noch vor der Tür gelegen hat. 

Vorsichtig erkundigt Elijah sich, was er vorhat zu machen. Nach kurzem Zögern antwortet ihm Richard, dass er plant ihn auf einem Tierfriedhof zu beerdigen, damit sich sein Vater zumindest dort von ihm verabschieden kann. Er klingt müde während er sich erklärt und Elijah kann sich nicht helfen außer Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Niemand so junges wie er sollte da allein durch müssen, aber Connor ist aktuell offensichtlich auch keine Hilfe. 

Davon abgesehen wie will er ihm jetzt zu allem auch noch beibringen, dass sein geliebter Hund gestorben ist? Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, dass sein Vater im Koma liegt! 

Mit schweren Schritten und noch schwereren Herzen nähert er sich dem Zimmer. Lautlos öffnet er die Tür und geht zum Bett. Mit einem leichten Seufzen setzt er sich auf die Bettkante und lässt seinen Blick über ihn schweifen. Connor sieht so ungewöhnlich friedlich aus, wenn er im Standby ist. Keine künstlich, neutrale Miene und keine Anspannung in seiner Haltung. Er sieht wie ein schlafender Mensch aus, mit den zerzausten Haaren, der runterregulierten Atmung und dem Fehlen seiner LED. 

Gedanklich ermahnt er sich, dass man andere nicht im Schlaf beobachten sollte und er nicht grundlos hier ist. 

Vorsichtig rüttelt er an Connors Schulter um ihn wach zu bekommen. Es braucht etwas bis er wieder in der Gegenwart ist und sich aufrichtet. Sein Blick wirkt verschlafen und fast ein wenig verwirrt. Ein schwaches Lächeln huscht über Elijahs Gesicht als er ohne es zu bemerken die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und seinem Gegenüber durch die gelockten Haare fährt. 

“Hey”, begrüßt er ihn, während sein Lächeln eine traurige Note bekommt. Wie erwartet reagiert Connor nicht. Sein Blick ist munterer als das letzte Mal. Seine rehbraunen Augen sind auf ihn fokussiert und warten mit Geduld auf, dass was als nächste aus seinem Mund kommt. 

Elijah verflucht sich selbst dafür nicht darüber nachgedacht zu haben wie er es ihm erklären soll, ohne ihn zu sehr zu verletzen. Langsam rückt er ein Stück näher und ergreift beide Hände seines Freundes. 

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug beginnt er zu erklären: “Ich werde nicht drumrum reden. Ich habe dich geweckt, weil Richard vor ein paar Minuten angerufen hat und meinte, dass Sumo gestorben ist.”

Er könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen es nicht besser formuliert zu haben, aber es ist raus und er kann es nicht ändern. Besorgt beobachtet er die Reaktion seines Freundes, welche zu seinem Schock ausbleibt. Nach über einer Minute wendet Connor den Blick etwas ab, als würde erst jetzt das Gesprochene bei ihm ankommen. Jedoch selbst jetzt bleibt sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral. Keine Träne, kein Laut, verlässt seinen Freund, nicht ein Hinweis, dass er verstanden hat was passiert ist. Vollkommen paralysiert sitzt Connor vor ihm.

Erst jetzt wird Elijah klar, wie tief die Sache mit seinem Vater ihn getroffen haben muss, damit er sich emotional so zusammengebrochen ist. Er täte alles auf der Welt dafür ihm helfen zu können, aber so eine Wunde heilt nur mit Zeit. Viel Zeit. Er hat Jahre gebraucht um sich einigermaßen von Amandas Tod zu erholen. 

“Alles wird gut”, versucht er Connor zu beschwichtigen, obwohl er selbst weiß wie sinnlos sie eigentlich sind. Nach einem Moment des Haderns zieht er ihn in eine Umarmung. Er fühlt sich so hilflos, vor allem da Connor keinerlei Reaktion auf irgendetwas zeigt.

Er ist dabei wieder loslassen zu wollen, als sich in seinem Gegenüber doch etwas regt. Behutsam als wäre Elijah der Angeschlagene von ihnen wandern Connors Hände um seine Taille, während er den Kopf auf seiner Schulter vergräbt. 

Lang saßen sie so zusammen, bevor sie wieder voneinander lassen und Connor zurück in den Standby wechselt. Es ist keine Lösung, aber an seiner Stelle würde Elijah vermutlich genauso Handeln. 

Zunehmend mehr Zeit verbringt er im Gästezimmer, in Connors Zimmer. Sein Freund ist zwar meist aus wie ein Licht, aber in zu sehen hilft ihm sich besser zu fühlen. Es fällt ihm leichter zu arbeiten oder sich auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, wenn er da ist. Er vermisst es mit ihm zu sprechen, scherzen und an besonders trüben Tagen sogar zu streiten. Seine Stimme fehlt ihm. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fehlt ihm. Er fehlt ihm.

Am Mittwoch geben sie Sumo zusammen mit Richard die letzte Ehre. Man merkt es dem Jüngeren merklich an wie sehr es ihm die ganze Situation zusetzt. Flüchtig fragt er ihm nach seinem Befinden, aber er winkt nur müde ab zusammen mit der Bitte sich einfach um Connor zu kümmern. 

Die Tage ziehen weiter ins Land und Hanks Zustand bleibt unverändert. Die Ärzte verlieren langsam die Hoffnung, doch Richard will nicht aufgeben und Elijah betet, dass er recht hat. Sie verdienen es nicht dasselbe durchmachen zu müssen wie er. Niemand verdient das. Es ist normal, dass Kinder ihre Eltern überleben, aber kein Kind sollte seine Eltern so früh verlieren, selbst wenn sie den Verstand von Erwachsenen haben sind sie emotional noch Kleinkinder. 

Es vergeht über eine weitere Woche bis ein Anruf von Richard ihn erreicht mit Neuigkeiten aus dem Krankenhaus.

Elijah muss sich nach dem Anruf erstmal setzen und das Gehörte verarbeiten. Mehrere Minuten sitzt er still da und sammelt seine Gedanken, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten zu Connor eilt. 

Unsanft öffnet er die Tür und rüttelt seinen Freund aus dem Standby. Ungeduldig wartet er bis er sich aufgerichtet hat. Aus Gewohnheit fährt er ihm kurz durch die strubbeligen, kurzen Haare über seine Wange bis seine Hand auf seiner Schulter landet. Er kann ein breites Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als er anfängt zu sprechen: ““Hey, ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich.”

Sein Lachen wird noch breiter als Connor tatsächlich reagiert und seinen Kopf ganz leicht schief legt, wie er es immer tut, wenn er neugierig ist. Er muss seine Aufregung bemerken. 

“Dein Dad atmet wieder von sich aus!”, offenbart er hoffnungsvoll, “Er ist zwar noch nicht wach und sie können nicht sagen wie es ihm geistig geht, aber er lebt!”

Elijah hatte mit keiner überschwänglichen Freude gerechnet, aber trübsinnige Stille hatte er nicht erwartet. Der Blick seines Gegenübers fällt in seinen Schoß auf die darin gefalteten Hände. 

“Connor, mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Gedanken”, beschwichtigt er nach einiger Zeit, “Natürlich ist es nichts sicher, aber es ist ein Anfang. Sie glauben, dass er morgen aufwacht. Und bis dahin heißt es nicht den Kopf verlieren.”

Über eine Minute vergeht bis Connor leicht nickt und er glaubt, ihn allein lassen zu können. Vermutlich ist er überfordert mit der neuen Situation, schließlich hieß es bisher stets, dass es mit jedem Tag unwahrscheinlicher wird.

“Ich lass’ dich jetzt wieder in Ruhe, okay?”, verabschiedet Elijah sich unbeholfen, “Bis morgen.”

Er drückt sacht die Hand seine Freundes, bevor er aufsteht um zu gehen. Wider erwarten spürt er einen schwachen Griff an seinen kleinen und Ringfinger. Erschrocken dreht er sich wieder um und stellt fest, dass Connor halbherzig nach ihm gegriffen hat. Sein Blick ist immer noch gesenkt, aber er kann die Angst in seinen aufgerissenen Augen erkennen. 

“Ich…”, fängt Elijah langsam an, “soll bleiben?”

Ein erneutes Nicken folgt als Antwort, während der Griff sich um seine Finger verstärkt. Für einen Moment steht er planlos neben dem Bett, bis er seinen Freund schließlich auf die Beine zieht und zum Sessel führt, welcher unberührt noch an der Stelle steht, an der Connor ihn am ersten Tag hier gestellt hat. 

Elijah setzt sich zuerst, bevor er seinen Freund zu sich auf seinen Schoß zieht und die Arme um ihn legt. Nachträglich betrachtet, hätte er sich einfach zu ihm ins Bett legen sollen. Die Nähe ist ungewohnt und zu zweit in einem Sessel ist irgendwie unbequem, allerdings ist es jetzt zu spät zum Beschweren. Bedächtig sinkt Connors Kopf auf seine Schulter, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt. 

Sie sitzen für eine Weile in Stille. Er lässt seinen Blick über die Aussicht schweifen, während seine Hand langsame Kreise auf dem schmalen Rücken seines Freundes ziehen. 

Es ist locker bewölkt, nur gelegentlich sieht man ein paar Sterne oder den abnehmenden Mond hinter den Wolken hervor blitzen. 

“Rede”, nuschelt eine vertraute, lang vermisste Stimme, “Bitte, Elijah.”

Erschrocken zuckt er durch das leise Flüstern an seiner Schulter zusammen. Ein Grinsen schleicht sich ohne seine Erlaubnis auf sein Gesicht. Freudig oder beschwichtigend, er kann es nicht sagen, drückt er Connor kurz stärker gegen sich. Endlich hat er wieder gesprochen! 

“Worüber denn?”, fragt er mit einem Schmunzeln, als er seinen Griff wieder lockert. 

Ahnungslos zuckt seine Freund mit den Schultern, während er sich wieder näher an ihn kuschelt und sein Gesicht im Stoff seines T-Shirts vergräbt. 

Ihn müssen so viele Dinge gerade durch den Kopf gehen. Der Segen eines scharfen Verstandes ist stets auch sein Fluch und Connor hat Software die allein darauf ausgelegt ist die Zukunft vorher zu bestimmen. Er will sich nicht ausmalen, welche Szenarien ihm jetzt alles durch den Kopf gehen müssen. 

Hilflos lässt Elijah den Blick durch den Raum wandern. Irgendwo muss sich einer Ablenkung finden lassen.

Er bleibt auf dem Märchenbuch hängen, welches unberührt auf dem Nachttisch liegt, seit Connor hier ist. Sein Freund scheint es zwar bemerkt zu haben, aber da er nur geschlafen hat, hat er nie darin gelesen. 

“Weißt du was?”, fragt Elijah schmunzelnd, “Ich les dir was vor.”

Er beugt sich vor um nach dem Buch zu greifen und die Nachttischlampe anzumachen. Sein Lächeln wird nostalgisch, als er sich an seine Großmutter erinnert, die ihn stets tadelnd ermahnt hat, er solle nicht bei schlechtem Licht lesen. Stumm bittet er sie um Verzeihung für dieses eine Mal. 

Das Buch ist größer und schwerer als Elijah gedacht hat, weshalb sie sogar noch näher zusammenrücken müssen, wenn dass denn überhaupt noch geht. Er ist sich sicher, dass er morgen für die Haltung büßen wird, aber für Connor ist ihm dieses Opfer wert. Er hat es verdient, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmert. 

Langsam blättert er zum Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches und liest sich die Titel der verschiedenen Märchen durch. Er bleibt an ‘Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot’ hängen. Es ist ein relativ unbekanntes Märchen, besonders hier in Amerika, aber seine Großeltern haben ihm gefühlt jedes mögliche Märchen vorgelesen und dieses war ihm eines der Liebsten. Die Geschichte war sanft und stach für ihn immer heraus, weil die Schwestern einander in nichts nach standen. Sie sind beide gute Seelen. 

Er bemüht sich langsam zu lesen, damit Connor besser folgen kann, obwohl er als Android wohl kaum Probleme mit einem schnellen Lesetempo hat. Nach der ersten Minute wird sein Freund unruhig. Für einen Moment kommt er ins Stocken und hinterfragt seine Entscheidung, bis ihm bewusst wird, dass er sich nur so positioniert hat um mitlesen zu können. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern nimmt er seinen vorherigen Leserhythmus wieder auf. 

Noch nie hat er jemanden freiwillig vorgelesen. Das letzte Mal als er laut gelesen hat, dürfte in seiner Grundschulzeit gewesen sein. Damals haben die Erzieher und Lehrer so getan als wäre es ein reines Wunder, dass er bereits fließend lesen kann. So schwer ist es nun auch wieder nicht. 

Am Ende des Märchens tut ihm der Arm weh und seine Stimme ist rau. Er ist es nicht mehr gewöhnt so viel am Stück zu sprechen. Ungeschickt schlägt er das Buch zu und legt es zurück auf den Nachttisch, bevor er sich zurücklehnt dimmt er das Licht der Lampe. Mit so wenig Bewegung wie möglich versucht er eine bequemere Position für sich zu finden, allerdings bemerkt Connor sein Unwohlsein trotzdem und gibt ihm etwas Raum um sich neu auszurichten.

Als er eine Position gefunden hat mit der er Leben kann, zieht er seinen Freund wieder zu sich und krault ihm über den Rücken. 

Elijah weiß, dass er schlafen sollte. Er weiß, dass er ihn zum Reden animieren sollte, aber kein Wort will den Weg zu seinen Lippen finden und kein Muskel will sich zucken um aufzustehen. 

“Danke”, nuschelt Connor, während er weiter gegen ihn gedrückt an seiner Brust liegt. Und damit ist es besiegelt, er wird heute ganz sicher nicht nochmal aufstehen. 

“Da wäre auch ein Bett gewesen, Brüderchen”, weckt ihn die gehässige Stimme von Chloe. Mühselig blinzelt er gegen das Licht an, als er ihr mit einem unverständlichen Murren antwortet. Mit einem weiteren unzufrieden Stöhnen massiert er seinen Nacken, während seine Schwester mit sich kämpft ihn nicht laut auszulachen. Geschwister immer wieder ein Quell der Freude. 

Mit einem Seufzen wendet er sich seinem Freund zu, welcher seelenruhig in seinem Arm ruht. Behutsam rüttelt er ihn wach. Sehr viel unbeschwerter als er kommt Connor wieder zu sich. Erleichterung macht sich in Elijah bereit als er den bedeutend muntereren Gesichtsausdrucks seines Gegenübers sieht. Er wirkt zwar immer noch geistesabwesend, aber nicht leblos wie die letzten Wochen. 

“Lässt du mich aufstehen?”, erkundigt er sich mit einem Lächeln. Angesprochener zuckt merklich zusammen, bevor er sich kommentarlos erhebt. 

Langsam steht Elijah auf und streckt seine steifen Glieder. Es war absolut keine gute Idee in einem Sessel zu schlafen, ihm tut alles weh, nichtsdestotrotz hat er dafür gut geschlafen. 

Sein Blick fällt auf Connor, welcher nach draußen schaut und wirkt, als würde er die Aussicht zum ersten Mal sehen, und vielleicht tut er das auch, wenn man bedenkt wie es ihm die letzten Wochen ging?

Chloe erinnert ihn daran, dass er in die Küche kommen soll um etwas zu essen, bevor sie den Raum verlässt. Mit einem Augenrollen wendet er sich von ihr ab um mit einem Lächeln nach Connors Hand zu greifen und ihn mit sich zu ziehen. 

Zu Elijahs Erleichterung wehrt sich sein Freund nicht und folgt ihm stumm aus dem Zimmer heraus in die Küche, wo sie von Cathy mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßt werden. Sofort beginnt sie Connor alles möglich zu erzählen was er die vergangen Tage verpasst hat. Wie erwartet reagiert sein Freund nicht auf ihr Gerede, während er neben ihm am Tresen sitzt.

Ohne zu fragen stellt Cathy Connor ein Glas Thirium vor die Nase. Elijah beobachtet wie sein Freund das Glas anstarrt. Er kann ihm förmlich den inneren Konflikt ansehen. Eigentlich war er schon dabei die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass er etwas trinken wird, als sein Sitznachbar doch die Hände aus seinem Schoß hebt. Zögerlich nippt er an dem Glas, bevor er komm merklich aufatmet und ruhiger wie zuvor den Raum analysiert. Abwesend nimmt er immer wieder einen Schluck, während er das strahlende Lächeln auf den Gesichtern seiner drei Schwester gar nicht zu bemerken scheint. 

Bevor sie ins Krankenhaus fahren, bittet Elijah Connor zu duschen. Streng genommen ist es für ihn nicht so essentiell wie für einen Menschen, aber seiner Erfahrung nach bevorzugen die meisten Androiden es regelmäßig zu duschen. 

In der Zwischenzeit geht er ebenfalls schnell duschen und holt den Brief von seinem Schreibtisch, den er vorbereitet hat falls der bestmögliche Fall eintreten sollte. 

Als er wieder auf Connor trifft sind seine Haare immer noch nass. Mit einem Schmunzeln bittet Elijah ihn sich zu setzen, während er ihm die Haare föhnt.

Es ist seltsam ihn so fügsam zu erleben. Normalerweise lehnt er jede Hilfe ab und versucht so viel wie möglich allein zu schaffen. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen mit ihm nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit streiten zu müssen, andererseits was ist der Preis? Eine willenlose Marionette für den Preis einer einzigartigen, intelligenten Persönlichkeit? Nein, danke. 

Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus ist wenig verwunderlich still. Von Richard hat er zwar am Morgen die Nachricht bekommen, dass der Lieutenant in der Tat heute Morgen aufgewacht ist, aber kein Wort darüber wie es um seinen geistigen Zustand steht. Elijah kann nur mutmaßen ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Omen ist. 

Auf der Station werden sie vor der Tür von Gavin empfangen, welcher erst ihn und dann Connor skeptisch beäugt. Sein Blick verweilt länger auf letzteren: “Alles klar? Rich will, dass es dir gut geht, also wenn der Arsch hier dir etwas tut…”

“Du hast zweimal versucht mich zu erschießen”, zischt sein Freund überraschend bissig zurück.

“Connor!”, unterbricht Richard, noch bevor Elijah nachfragen kann, wovon sie sprechen, “Da bist du, ja, endlich. Du hättest echt schreiben können. Komm!”

Angesprochener hat gar nicht die Zeit um zu reagieren, da hat ihn sein Bruder bereits in das Krankenzimmer gezogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung:   
Hank hat einen Autounfall und liegt im Koma, am Ende des Kapitel erfahren wir das er wieder wach ist.  
Sumo verstirbt.   
Connor lebt zeitweilig bei Elijah und seinen Schwestern.
> 
> Ich möchte mich offiziell für diese Kapitel und alles was darin basiert entschuldigen. Alles was ich tun kann ist versprechen, dass die letzten beiden Kapitel sehr fluffy sind...  
Ich versuche bis nächste Woche fertig zu werden mit dem nächsten, aber ich weiß noch nicht wie gut ich voran komme.


	26. Wunden heilen, Narben bleiben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heilung ist ein langsamer und mühseliger Prozess, egal welcher Natur die Wunden.

“Connor”, haucht Hank erleichtert in seine Richtung. Schwach streckt er die Hand nach ihm aus. Connor braucht einen Schubs seines Bruders um sich in Bewegung zu setzen. In schleppenden Schritten tritt er näher. Verhalten hebt er die Hand und ergreift die seines Vaters, welche sich sofort so fest wie möglich um seine Finger windet. 

“Es tut mir so leid”, jammert Hank, als sich Tränen in seinen Augen bilden, “Es tut mir soo unendlich leid.”

Connors Miene bleibt ausdruckslos. Ihm ist alles wie schon gestern zu viel. Er hinkt der Realität hinterher. Es fühlt sich an, als würde Bild und Ton versetzt bei ihm ankommen und getrennt übersetzt. Abwesend tritt er einen letzten Schritt näher um auch die andere Hand seines Vater zu ergreifen. Er traut seiner Stimme momentan nicht.

Hank zieht ihn schließlich voll zu sich in den Arm. Es muss ihm Schmerzen bereiten sich so viel zu bewegen, aber nur lose, geflüsterte Entschuldigungen verlassen seine Lippen. 

“Du hättest mit mir reden sollen”, stellt Connor schließlich klar, “Du hättest vorher fragen sollen, was ich denke, Dad.”

Ohne Umschweife stimmt er ihm zu und beteuert sich zu bessern. Schweigend lauscht er den Versprechungen. Er hat es aktuell einfach nicht in sich ihm zu sagen, dass er ihm nicht glauben kann. 

Nach einer Weile befreit er sich auf der Umarmung und wirft einen Blick auf die Maschinen. Seine Miene ist auf eine gefasste Fassade geschult. Er kann sich nicht leisten zu zeigen wie unwohl er sich hier fühlt. Sollte er nicht überglücklich sein, dass er wieder wach ist? Das es ihm gut geht? Wieso fühlt es sich so gefangen? 

Langsam und bedächtig wandert sein Blick von den Monitoren über Hank zur Wand. 

“Du hattest verdammtes Glück”, erklärt er mit weniger Biss als er eigentlich vorhatte, “Und ich vergebe dir, Dad.”

Der letztes Satz lässt ein fahles Gefühl in ihm zurück. Hat er ihm wirklich vergeben? Wird er ihm je vergeben können? Wie vergibt man jemanden, wenn man sich eigentlich selbst die Schuld gibt? 

Er spürt den bohrenden Blick seines Bruders auf sich. Richard sucht nach etwas, aber er weiß nicht was. Vielleicht hat er die Lüge bemerkt. Ist es eine Lüge, wenn man selbst nicht sicher ist, ob man getan hat was man behauptet? 

Sie reden nicht viel. Hank ist müde; Sprechen ist zu anstrengend für ihn. Schweigend lauscht er seinem Bruder wie er wiederholt, was der Arzt gesagt hat. Es interessiert ihn nicht wirklich. Das Wichtigste hat er bereits selbst heraus bekommen.

Flüchtig verabschiedet er sich von seinem Vater, bevor er zusammen mit Richard den Raum verlässt

Vor der Tür warten in angespannter Stille Reed und Elijah. Einerseits überrascht es ihn wie wenig sie sich für Brüder zu erzählen haben, andererseits ist offensichtlich böses Blut zwischen den Beiden. Es ist vermutlich besser, wenn sie sich anschweigen. 

“Alles gut?”, erkundigt sich Reed bei Richard und wirkt überraschend besorgt, dafür wie abgeneigt er Androiden gegenüber immer war. 

“Ja, er ist müde, aber sonst quasi wie immer”, erklärt sein Bruder schulterzuckend, obwohl jedem bewusst ist wie erleichtert er sein muss. 

Sein Blick wandert zu Elijah als dieser sich entschuldigt und in Hanks Krankenzimmer geht. Was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor? 

Er spürt Richards und Reeds erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich. Ahnungslos zuckt er mit den Schultern zu Antwort. Woher soll er wissen, was ihn seinem Kopf vorgeht?

“Tu nicht so”, wirft Richard ungläubig ein, “Als ob er etwas machen würde, ohne dich vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten.”

“Ich weiß nicht ob es dir bewusst ist, aber ich war in den vergangen Wochen nicht wirklich bei mir”, zischt er unnötig feindselig zurück, “Es tut mir ausdrücklich leid, aber was in Elijahs Kopf vorgeht ist mir genauso ein Rätsel wie jedem anderen.”

“Rich, er hat recht”, unterbricht Reed den anbahnenden Streit, “Der Arsch erklärt sich nie und ist dann beleidigt, wenn man es nicht von selbst versteht.”

Genervt sieht sein Bruder zwischen ihnen hin und her, bevor er mit einem Seufzen aufgibt.

Keine Minute später öffnet sich die Tür vor ihnen wieder. Elijah verabschiedet sich knapp von Richard und Reed und fordert ihn stumm auf zu folgen. 

Connor sieht ihm an, dass er wütend ist. Seine Hände sind in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben und sein Kiefer angespannt. Nur seitlich kann er einen Blick erhaschen, bevor sein Freund sich wegdreht um aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

Stille breitet sich zwischen ihnen über die Fahrt aus. Nur abwesend sieht er hin und wieder zu seinem Freund, welcher selbst gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaut. Er kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er wirkt immer noch seltsam angespannt. 

Statt zu versuchen den Sinn in Elijahs Verhalten zu finden, widmet er sich seinen eigenen zerstreuten Gedanken. Hank ist wach, lebendig und höchstwahrscheinlich in besserer Kondition als er eigentlich verdient hat für die Nummer. In diesem Sinne sind sie nochmal mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Ob Richard ihm schon von Sumo und seinem Wagen erzählt hat? Vermutlich nicht, in an Betracht wie schwach er noch war.

Den restlichen Tag verbringt er in seinem Zimmer. Die Aussicht ist angenehm friedlich. Sie wirkt beruhigend auf seine Nerven. Das Haus ist ihm zu laut und hektisch, zumindest sobald er den Raum betritt, er zweifelt, dass täglich so viel Trubel ist. Cathy kann nicht immer so aufgeregt sein, oder?

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen stellen sich als sehr langatmig heraus. Er hat aufgegeben seine Zeit im Standby zu fristen, aber mental kann er sich immer noch nicht aufraffen etwas von sich aus zu machen. 

Cathy hat ihm eine kleine Haustour geben, als sie sein Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt, geholfen hat es nicht wirklich, aber an manchen Tagen bekommt er seinen wandernden Geist dazu in Elijahs Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und sich die Buchtitel durchzulesen. 

Gelegentlich nimmt er eines mit um darin zu blättern, darauf konzentrieren es zu lesen, kann er sich allerdings nicht. 

Gegen Nachmittag kommt sein Freund zu ihm und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Er bemüht sich auf seine Themen einzugehen, aber er bekommt einfach keinen klaren Gedanken verfasst. Zumindest scheint er Verständnis für seine mentale Lage zu haben.

Zwei Mal hat er mit Chloe Hank besucht. Elijah hat ihn mehr oder weniger in eine Entzugsklinik eingewiesen, mit der Begründung, dass er es nötig hätte. Über eine halbe Stunde musste sich Connor anhören wie anmaßend er sei. Er hat sich verkniffen zu sagen, dass er auf der Seite seines Freundes ist, obwohl er zumindest hätte fragen können. 

Chloe ist diejenige, die seine Tirade unterbricht um ihn darauf hinweist, dass sie heute gar nicht hier wären, wenn er nicht offensichtlich ein Problem hätte. In sanftem, aber strengem, Ton erklärt sie, dass er dankbar für Elijahs Unterstützung sein sollte. 

Zu seiner Erleichterung hält sein Vater inne und hat von weiterer Diskussion bei ihrem zweiten Besuch abgesehen.

Es ist Cathys Geburtstag als Elijah am Abend in sein Zimmer kommt und ihn auffordert ihm zu folgen. 

Ungeduldig nimmt er ihm das Buch aus dem Schoß und wirft es achtlos auf das Bett. Kommentarlos greift er nach seinem Handgelenk und zieht ihn auf die Beine. 

“Du wirst heute Abend mit meinen Schwestern und mir Zeit verbringen ob du willst oder nicht”, verkündet sein Freund endgültig, “Ich lass nicht zu das Cathy sich an ihrem Geburtstag schlecht fühlt, weil du dich in Isolation übst!”

Er gibt ihm nicht mal die Zeit zu antworten, da zerrt er ihn schon aus dem Raum und führt ihn hinab in den Keller. Connor ahnt, was ihr Ziel ist, aber weiß nicht ob er erleichtert oder besorgt sein soll. 

Zu fünft findet er sich auf einer überdimensionalen Couch wieder und schaut eine Reihe an “Disney-Klassikern”. Er sitzt neben Elijah, der bereits als Cathy die Filmtitel genannt hat ein erschöpftes Seufzen von sich gegeben hat. 

Ihm ist nicht vollkommen klar, womit die Filme seine Abneigung verdient haben, außer das seine Schwester ihn regelmäßig zu solchen Marathons ‘überredet’ und er die Filme einmal zu oft gesehen hat. Er für seinen Teil findet die Filme überraschend unterhaltsam, dafür dass es Kinderfilme sind, die anscheinend ihrer eigenen Logik folgen. Sie sind so erfrischend leicht und unschuldig. Wenn die Realität doch auch einmal so einfach wäre. Es gibt einen Bösewicht, der besiegt wird und alle leben glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende, aber das Leben ist nun mal kein Märchen und er ist keine Prinzessin. Ihn wird kein Prinz in strahlender Rüstung aus seiner Misere helfen. 

Elijah ist bereits anfangs des letzten Filmes an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht als der Film in seinem typischen Happy End endet. Sein Freund ist immer noch gegen seine Seite gekuschelt und schläft seelenruhig, während seine Schwestern ihn breit grinsend dabei beobachten.

“Damit werde ich ihn sowas von Morgen aufziehen”, verkündet Chloe verschlagen mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

“Nicht Chloe”, widerspricht Cathy leise, “Er fängt nur an es vor uns zu verstecken.”

Halbherzig schüttelt Connor den Kopf über die Schwestern, die fröhlich im Flüsterton diskutieren, während er vorsichtig Elijah in seinen Arm hebt. Er ist leichter als erwartet, aber wenn er seine Ernährung betrachtet ist es nicht verwunderlich. 

So vorsichtig wie möglich navigiert er sich durch das immer noch fremde Haus, obwohl er bereits mehrere Wochen hier lebt. Er sollte echt aufhören sich den ganzen Tag zu verstecken. 

Die größte Herausforderung ist die Tür, welche er mit bisschen Geschick geöffnet bekommt, ohne Elijah ungewollt aufzuwecken. 

Vorsichtig legt er ihn in seinem Bett ab, als sein Freund doch aufweckt, wobei ihn als wach zu bezeichnen übertrieben wäre, Halbschlaf, bestenfalls. Die Arme des Anderen schlingen sich intuitiv um seinen Hals als er leise in seinen Nacken ‘Bleib’ nuschelt. 

“Lass mich nicht allein”, bittet Elijah weiter und festigt seinen Griff so gut es geht. 

Connor unterdrückt ein Seufzen, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzt. Die seltsamsten Kommentare kommen immer, wenn sein Freund müde ist. Was geht nur in seinem Kopf vor, wenn er übermüdet oder im Halbschlaf ist? 

“Elijah, was wenn deine Schwester uns sehen?”, versucht er vernünftig einzuwerfen, aber wie erwartet ignoriert Angesprochener seinen Einwand und zieht ihn hinab neben sich ins Bett. Er wird keine Wahl haben als zu bleiben bis er im Tiefschlaf ist. Hoffentlich ist Elijah kein zu leichter Schläfer.

Behutsam nimmt er eine Position neben seinem Freund ein, mit der er leben kann. Der Griff um ihn entspannt sich merklich als sein Gegenüber wieder tiefer einschläft. Im Grunde hat er nichts dagegen mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber er ist so warm und das erinnert ihn an Sumo. Er will nicht daran denken, dass er nie wieder zu dem müden, alten Bernhardiner nach Hause kommen wird. Nie wieder neben ihm im Bett liegen wird. Nie wieder sein struppiges, aber seltsam weiches Fell streicheln wird. Ihn nie wieder sehen wird. Und das schlimmste? Er war in seinen letzten Stunden nicht mal bei ihm. 

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Elijah endlich tief genug eingeschlafen ist, hat er seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle, aber dieses nagende Gefühl des Verlustes bleibt. Es ist nicht die Schuld seines Freunde, aber er erträgt diese Nähe aktuell einfach nicht länger. Vorsichtig windet er sich aus seinem Griff, tatsächlich ohne ihn zu wecken. Auf dem Nachttisch kann er einen Notizblock und einen Stift erkennen. 

Vorsichtig schreibt er eine Entschuldigung und Erklärung darauf nieder in der Hoffnung, das er nicht zu verletzt ist, unterschwellig mit einem Hund verglichen zu werden. 

Nach einer Stunde Standby in seinem Zimmer macht er sich auf ein wenig durch das Haus zu wandern um einen neuen Platz zum Lesen zu finden. Er kann sich schließlich nicht ewig verstecken. Schließlich kommt er im Poolraum an. Sein erster Gedanke ist, dass er nicht in diesem Raum sein will, allerdings ist da diese kleine, aber feine Stimme, die ihm sagt, dass dies genau der Ort ist, an dem er sein soll. Entgegen seiner ersten Einschätzung setzt er sich doch in einen der Sessel im Raum und schlägt sein Buch auf und für wahr zum ersten Mal in Wochen ist er konzentriert genug um ernsthaft zu lesen. 

Ein plötzlicher Sonnenstrahl auf den Seiten seines Buches lassen ihn aufschauen. Er war so vertieft in das Buch auf seinem Schoss, dass ihm gar nicht aufgefallen ist, dass bereits die Sonne aufgegangen ist. In der Entfernung kann er den CyberLife Tower ausmachen. Seine Finger verkrampfen sich um die Seiten des Buches bei dem Gedanken an den Konzern. Mit reiner Willenskraft zwingt er sich, sich wieder zu entspannen. Er ist bei Elijah. Er ist in Sicherheit. Sie können ihm ihr nichts tun.

“Alles gut bei dir?”, hört er Elijah neben sich. Er nickt schwach, während er versucht seinen Schreck zu kaschieren. 

Im Augenwinkel beobachtet er seinen Freund wie er sich ihm gegenüber setzt und schweigend an seinem Tee nippt. 

“Ich vermisse Sumo”, gesteht Connor in die Stille.

“Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid”, antwortet Elijah ohne direkt angesprochen zu sein. 

“Du kannst nichts dafür”, erinnert er ihn, doch sieht bereits den Widerspruch in seiner Haltung.

“Trotzdem”, kontert seine Gesellschaft sanftmütig. Ein schwaches Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen.

“...Danke, Elijah”, haucht er schließlich und sieht ihn dabei an, bevor sein Blick zurück auf sein Buch fällt. 

Ab diesem Tag entwickelt sich eine neue Routine zwischen ihnen. Sobald Elijah zu Hause ist, gesellt sich Connor zu ihm. Oft reden sie nicht mal miteinander. Sie sitzen einfach schweigend in der Gegenwart des Anderen und genießen die Zweisamkeit. 

Es ist früher Samstagnachmittag als sein Freund ohne zu klopfen in sein Zimmer kommt. Unbeirrt liest er weiter in dem Buch auf seinem Schoß.

“Was liest du?”, erkundigt Elijah sich hinter ihm, während er sich über die Sessellehne beugt um einen besseren Blick auf das Buch zu erhaschen.

“Die Frau des Zeitreisenden”, antwortet er nebensächlich, “Es ist ein interessantes Konzept.”

“Allerdings. Chloe hat es gelesen”, erzählt sein Freund mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, “Ich bin nie dazu gekommen.”

Für fünf Minuten herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen in der Elijah ihn schweigend beobachtet. Als er es nicht mehr erträgt, schaut Connor auf und dreht sich seinem Freund zu.

“Was machst du?”, fragt er verwirrt, “Du wirst nicht hier sein um mich zu beobachten.”

“Vielleicht ja doch”, entgegnet Elijah elegant mit einem Funken Verlegenheit in der Stimme. 

Ungläubig zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht ihn herausfordernd an. Er mag zwar manchmal seltsame Anwandlungen haben, aber ihn schweigend zu beobachten wäre selbst für ihn neu. 

“Na gut, ertappt. Ich wollte fragen ob ich dich auf einen kleinen Ausflug entführen kann”, enthüllt Elijah seine wahre Intension.

“Wohin?”, hakt Connor skeptisch nach.

“Ja oder Nein?”, weicht sein Freund bewusst der Frage aus. 

Er blickt ihn einmal prüfend an, bevor er unsicher nickt. Er wird schon nicht zu schlimm werden und wenn doch kann er immer noch wieder gehen. 

“Sehr gut!”, verkündet Elijah enthusiastisch und zieht ihn schnellstmöglich auf die Beine. Gerade genug Zeit um das Buch auf den Nachttisch zu legen hat er, bevor er von seinem Freund bereits aus dem Zimmer geführt wird. 

“Wo bringst du mich hin?”, hinterfragt er erneut als sie losfahren. Er vertraut ihm, aber stört es ihn, dass er nicht weiß wohin die Reise geht. Elijah hat die seltsame Angewohnheit entweder alles bis ins letzte Detail zu erklären oder einen ins kalte Wasser zu schubsen und zu sehen was passiert. 

Schon seine Aufzeichnungen zu seiner Forschung sind so angelegt. An dem einen Tag hat er sieben Seiten über die Funktionsweise eines Kabels philosophiert und am nächsten hat er eine ganzen Entwicklungsabschnitt in zwei Stichpunkten zusammengefasst.

Sie sind fast eine Stunde unterwegs, bis sie auf einen kleinen Parkplatz Halt machen. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel gekommen desto nervöser ist Elijah geworden. Connor versteht nicht, wieso er erst ein Rätsel aus allem macht nur um am Ende Angst zu haben, dass es ihm doch nicht gefällt. 

Sein Freund geht voraus, während er ihm schweigend folgt. Sie machen vor einem Café halt. Das letzte Mal hat er eines in Europa gesehen. Zumindest von der Aufmachung ähnelt es stärker einem europäischen als dem was er sonst in Amerika gewohnt ist.

“Ein...Café?”, hinterfragt Connor perplex. Er kann keinen Kaffee trinken und in Elijahs Fall würde er behaupten, dass er eine Tasse Tee Zuhause in Ruhe bevorzugt. 

“Ein… Katzencafè”, korrigiert ihn sein Freund, während er mit seiner Hand über den langsam herauswachsenden Undercut fährt, “Ich dachte, weil du Tiere magst und… wenn du es für eine dumme Idee hältst, können wir auch…”

“Du bist süß”, unterbricht er ihn in seinem sinnlosen Redefluss. Erschrocken schaut seine Freund in seine Richtung, bevor sein Blick auf die Katze im Fenster fällt. 

“Äh… Ja, die Katze ist wirklich niedlich”, bestätigt er nach einem Räuspern. 

“Ich meinte dich”, korrigiert Connor mit einem Kichern, “Aber wenn du lieber von der Katze redest…”

“Nein”, widerspricht Elijah, bevor er verlegen ergänzt, “Ich mein, Danke. Ähm… Also willst du rein gehen?”

“Ja”, antwortet er lächelnd, “Wenn wir schonmal hier sind.”

Elijah nickt zufrieden und sie gehen rein. Ihm entgeht nicht, wie er sich sichtlich entspannt und sein Herz seit seinem Kompliment einen Schritt schneller schlägt. Vielleicht sollte er ihn öfter in seinem Verhalten bestätigen, dann hört er vielleicht auf so nervös zu sein. 

Die Bedienung begrüßt sie freundlich und weist sie in den Umgang mit Tieren ein. Elijah rollt über so manche Bemerkungen mit den Augen und er versteht ihn. Es ist erschreckend, dass sie überhaupt nötig sind. 

“Manche Menschen wissen halt nicht das Gewalt falsch ist, was glaubst du warum wir so viele Polizisten haben”, kommentiert er die Reaktion seines Freundes mit einem sauren Unterton als sie allein sind. 

“Da hat einer definitiv zu viel Kriminalisten in der Familie”, bemerkt Elijah, “Nicht hinter jedem Menschen steckt ein Psychopath. Die sind doch eher in der Minderheit.”

“In jedem steckt ein Mörder, Elijah”, korrigiert Connor düster, “Gebt den Menschen Macht und sie missbrauchen sie.”

Ein tiefes Seufzen und ein niedergeschlagener Blick kommt von seinen Freund, während er in seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken verfällt. Es ist eine unglücklich Sache, aber leider ein häufiges Bild. Es gibt einen Grund wieso man immer den Lebenspartner und die Familie verdächtigt bei einem Mord. 

Nach kurzer Zeit findet Connor eine Katze neben sich, welche genüsslich eingerollt neben ihm herumlungert. Kaum später findet er eine Zweite und Dritte um sich. Die Kellnerin lächelt ihn überrascht an, aber verzichtet auf jeden weiteren Kommentar. Elijahs Lächeln ist unverkennbar, obwohl er seinen Mund in seiner Handfläche versteckt, während er ihn beobachtet und schweigend gelegentlich einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse Tee nimmt. 

“Es ist selten, dass gleich drei von ihnen bei einem sind”, merkt die Kellnerin schließlich an, als sie seinem Gegenüber neuen Tee serviert.

“Sie wissen, dass er eine gute Person ist”, antwortet Elijah ohne sich ihr zuzuwenden. 

Unentwegt liegt die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes auf ihm und obwohl Connor schon lang kein Problem mehr damit hat, im Gegenteil sich daran gewöhnt hat, ist es seltsam so intensiv beobachtet zu werden.

Anfangs versucht er das Starren des Anderen zu ignorieren bis er es nicht mehr aushält und zurück starrt. Für über eine Minute tragen sie einen unausgesprochenen Starrwettkampf aus bis Elijah es nicht mehr erträgt und seinen Blick auf seine Hände senkt.   
“Was? Ich dachte, du willst etwas?”, stachelt Connor triumphierend, “Du hast mich so angesehen.”

“Halt den Mund”, beschwert sich sein Gegenüber verlegen, “Ich hab nur nachgedacht.”

Ein vielsagendes Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge, aber spielt die Geschichte mit: “Ach, und worüber?”

“Das Tiere dich mögen”, zieht sich sein Freund aus der Nase, “Sie müssen dich für eine gute Person halten.”

“Oder es ist Zufall”, widerspricht er um des Widersprechens Willen. 

“Glaub ich nicht”, kontert Elijah wie aus der Kanone geschossen, während er anfängt sacht zu lächeln.

“Deine Sache”, knickt Connor schulterzuckend ein.

Sie reden noch eine Weile miteinander über Belangloses. Es ist lang her seit sie ein richtiges Gespräche geführt haben. Es kommt ihm seltsam vor so viel zu reden, auf der anderen Seite ist es angenehm endlich all seine Gedanken mit jemanden zu teilen. Am späten Nachmittag sind sie wieder Zuhause und lassen den Tag gemütlich ausklingen. 

Die darauffolgenden Wochen verlaufen angenehm, zumindest für Chloe, Cathy und ihn Zuhause. Claudia und Elijah haben ziemlichen Stress mit CyberLife. Die Veröffentlichung der ersten Bienenprototypen steht bevor und das Verhältnis zu Jericho ist seit Connors Abstinenz schwierig. Er hat über die Tage mehrfach angeboten wieder zu arbeiten, aber sein lieber Freund und Vorgesetzter hat es jedes Mal abgelehnt, da er sich ‘Zeit nehmen’ soll. Er versteht nicht wirklich, was der Andere damit bezwecken will. Er kann ihn schließlich nicht ewig bei sich einsperren. 

Irgendwann hat Connor aus Langeweile angefangen zusammen mit Cathy zu kochen und putzen. Er kann nicht nur lesen und herumsitzen, bringt ihn nur wieder auf dumme Gedanken. 

In einem besonders langweiligen und ruhigen Moment hat er die Gelegenheit genutzt um North anzurufen, welche förmlich ausgeflippt ist vor Freude endlich etwas von ihm zu hören. Richard habe ihr zwar mitgeteilt, dass es ihm gut ginge, aber seitdem hat er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Er ist genauso wütend auf Markus wie er es auf sich selbst sei. 

Connor wechselt schnell das Thema. Er weiß, dass er sich um Markus Gedanken machen sollte, aber aktuell hat er keine Lust seine Laune mit ihm zu verderben. 

North geht liebend gern auf den Themenwechsel ein und erzählt voller Freude, dass sie ein Sonderausbildung gestartet hat im Namen einer Organisation, welche sich um Opfer von sexueller Gewalt und Personen-Handel kümmert. Durch die starke Zunahme an Androiden auf dem Schwarzmarkt suchen sie aktuell händeringend nach Androiden mit gewisser Erfahrung und Ambition. Ihren Plan mit der Polizei hat sie erstmal vertagt, da sie glaubt so mehr ausrichten zu können, außerdem kann sie so wertvolle Lebenserfahrung sammeln, an welcher es praktisch allen Androiden mangelt. 

Connor bricht ihr Gespräch erst ab, als Elijah nach Hause kommt. Er hatte ihm eigentlich abgeraten zu irgendjemanden in Jericho Kontakt aufzunehmen um ihn ‘zu schützen’. In seinen Augen geht mit ihm da nur sein Beschützerdrang durch, mit welchem er ihn förmlich gefangen hält. Er ist nicht gefangen, die Tür steht offen, trotzdem hat er das Gefühl Elijah für alles um Erlaubnis bitten zu müssen. 

Mitte Juni an einem Samstagmittag kommt sein Freund zu ihm. Er hat einen Apfel in der Hand, der mit Sicherheit als sein Mittag fungiert. Gelangweilt setzt sich sein Freund neben ihn auf das Sofa und schaut was er gerade macht. 

Aus Langeweile hat er angefangen Gedulds- und Musterspiele zu spielen. Für ihn ist es nichts als ein mehr oder weniger stumpfsinniger Zeitvertreib, aber für einen Menschen können einige der Spiele tatsächlich eine Herausforderung sein. 

“Langeweile?”, erkundigt Elijah sich in einem grauerlichen Versuch seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. 

“Vielleicht?”, antwortet er ohne aufzusehen, “Was ist?”

Er spürt die Unzufriedenheit seine Freundes noch bevor er schmollend den Kopf auf seiner Schulter plaziert und sich gegen ihn lehnt. Er kann manchmal so ein Kind sein, wenn er nicht bekommt was er will. 

“Ich wollte heute Carl besuchen”, erklärt Elijah immer noch gegen ihn gelehnt, bevor er mit einem Seufzen ergänzt, “Er hat gefragt ob ich dich vielleicht mitbringen will, beziehungsweise du mit willst.”

“Achso?”, hinterfragt Connor gestellt desinteressiert. Er ist immer noch etwas sauer auf ihn, dass er ihn nicht endlich wieder arbeiten lässt, oder ihm zumindest etwas zu tun gibt. 

“Was ist los?”,entgegnet sein Freund, “Du klingst genervt.”

“Ich komm gern mit zu Carl”, antwortet er , “Du lässt mich ja sonst nicht raus.” 

Als er beginnt sich ihm zuzudrehen, hebt sich Elijah von seiner Schulter und sieht ihn direkt an.

“Ich will nur nicht das dir was passiert”, erklärt er sich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal auf derselben Weise.

Connor antwortet nicht. Er weiß, dass er mit ihm nicht darüber diskutieren braucht. Sein Freund braucht die Gewissheit im Moment und wenn er sich dafür seinem Willen beugen muss, dann soll es so sein. Es ist nicht so, dass er es nicht gewohnt ist, sich für jemand anderen zurück zu nehmen. 

“Willst du jetzt los?”, erkundigt er sich, “Oder wann?”

“Ähm, ja ich würde dann losmachen”, bestätigt Elijah nach kurzem Zögern.

Wie üblich schweigen sie sich die Fahrt über bei leiser Musik an. Eigentlich sollte Connor ihn überreden ihn endlich wieder arbeiten zu lassen, aber der Streit ist es ihm heute einfach nicht wert. 

“Ich seh dir an, dass du dir schon wieder Sorgen machst”, erklärt er als sie bei Carl ankommen, “Ich komme zurecht und wenn nicht sage ich dir Bescheid.”

“Okay, ich wollte nur sicher gehen”, seufzt sein Freund um seine eigenen Nerven zu beruhigen. Manchmal fragt Connor sich ob nicht sein Freund derjenige von ihnen ist, der Hilfe braucht. 

Sie steigen aus und klingeln an der Tür. Lucas nimmt sie wie üblich in Empfang und wirkt sichtlich unwohl als er Connor hinter Elijah sieht. 

“Willkommen, Kam… ähm… Elijah und… Connor”, begrüßt er sie zögerlich, “Vater ist in der Wohnstube.”

“Schön dich zu sehen, Lucas”, begrüßt Elijah ihn mit einem Lächeln, “Komm, Connor.”

Sein Freund zieht ihn förmlich ins Innere. Im Vorbeigehen versucht er dem Anderen mit einem Lächeln zu beschwichtigen. Er ist der Letzte der für irgendetwas kann. 

Als sie in der Wohnstube ankommen, sitzt Carl an einem seiner Bücherregale und blättert durch eines der vielen Bücher. Wissentlich befreit er sich aus Elijahs Griff, bevor der Künstler zu ihnen schaut. Das Letzte was er aktuell braucht, ist jemand, der unnötig in einer Sache nachbohrt, die eigentlich gar nicht da ist. 

“Wie schön, dass ihr da seid”, begrüßt Carl sie freudig, bevor er Connor ein trauriges Lächeln zuwirft.

“Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits, Carl”, begrüßt er ihn so fröhlich wie möglich.

Er will nicht mehr von allen angesehen werden wie ein kleines verwaistes Tier. Es ist alles gut gegangen. Hank ist in der Klinik und erholt sich. Sie sind nochmal mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen, mag Sumos Tod noch so schmerzen, er war 8 Jahre alt, was für seine Rasse bereits alt ist, vor allem wenn man seine körperliche Verfassung betrachtet hat.

Sie setzen sich gemeinschaftlich auf die Couch. Elijah setzt sich, wie erwartet, direkt neben ihn um sicherzustellen, dass er okay ist. Bildlich kann er sich vorstellen, wie ihr Gegenüber in seinen Gedanken bereits tausende gehässige Fragen für sie formt. 

“Zuallererst sollte und möchte ich dich in meinem und dem Namen meines Sohnes um Verzeihung bitten”, beginnt Carl schweren Herzens, “Er hat dein Vertrauen missbraucht und es ist verständlich, wenn du ihm nicht vergeben kannst.”

“Du hast nichts falsch gemacht”, wirft Connor vernünftig ein. Ihm ist bisher nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen ihm an irgendwas die Schuld zu geben.

“Ich habe ihn erzogen, somit ist es unterm Strich mein Erziehungsfehler”, widerspricht ihm sein Gegenüber trübsinnig, “Ich habe einen unsensiblen Narren erzogen.”

“Sie haben einen naiven Glückspilz mit Helfersyndrom und Geltungsdrang erzogen, aber keinen Narren”, kontert Connor mit einem schwachen Schmunzeln, “Er hat ein unverschämtes Glück, dass alles immer so gut klappt. Schon sein friedlicher Protest grenzt an ein Wunder.”

“Ich werde noch Zeit brauchen und ich bezweifle, dass wir je wirklich Freunde werden, aber er hat es gut gemeint”, führt Connor mit einem Seufzen weiter aus, “ Ich hoffe, es ist ihm eine Lehre sich nicht in die Gelegenheiten von anderen einzumischen, auch in der Zukunft.”

“Das ist ausgesprochen gutmütig”, stellt Carl fest und legt die die Hand aufs Knie.

“Ich habe schon viel größeren Mist gebaut”, gesteht er mit einem weiteren tiefen Seufzen und denkt zurück an November, “Er hat mir damals vergeben, nun bin ich an der Reihe ihm zu vergeben.”

“Dennoch danke”, wirft der Künstler ein. 

Er kann Elijahs Missmut über seine Wort förmlich spüren noch bevor er sich ihm zudreht. 

“Elijah, schon gut. Er hatte keine bösen Absichten und es ist doch nochmal gut gegangen”, beschwichtigt er seinen Sitznachbar augenrollend, “Irgendwann musste es so oder anders kommen.”

“Man hätte die Angelegenheit sehr viel eleganter lösen können”, wirft er streng ein, “Du hättest einfach von Anfang an mit mir darüber reden sollen!”

“Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich einmischst”, verteidigt er seine Position standhaft.

Sein Freund zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch als er hinterfragt: “Und wieso nicht?”

“Weil du immer so schnell wütend wirst”, antwortet Connor mit verschränkten Armen, “Mir wurde mal gesagt ich sei dein Schoßhündchen, langsam glaube ich eher du bist mein Wachhund. Ich dachte, ich sei dein Leibwächter?”

“Ent-Entschuldigung?”, hakt Lucas dazwischen mit zwei Tassen schwarzen Tee und einer kleinen Tässchen Thirium. Er stellt das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und verschwindet schnellstmöglich wieder. Connor sieht ihm einen Moment nach. Ihm müssen Konflikte wirklich unangenehm sein. 

“Wie es mir scheinst hast du mit allen dasselbe Problem”, lacht Carl. Natürlich sein Streit mit Elijah muss ihn an seinen Konflikt mit Markus erinnern, wobei hier der gravierende Unterschied ist, dass er sein Freund ist und er ihm versprochen hat mit ihm zu reden, wenn etwas ist. 

“Alle glauben mich beschützen zu müssen”, jammert er, “Ich bin ja dankbar für den Gedanken, aber ich sag schon, wenn ich wirklich Hilfe brauche und will.”

“Du scheinst nur, als würdest du ins offene Messer rennen, wenn man nicht oft genug nachfragt”, gesteht Elijah eingeschnappt. 

“Dann renne ich eben ins Messer”, kontert er, “Ich dachte, man lernt durch Fehler und wenn ich eins kann, dann sind es Scherben wieder zusammensetzen.”

“Lijah, er hat einen Punkt”, stimmt Carl ihm langsam zu, “Wenn du so weitermachst wirst du noch zu dem, vor dem du ihn eigentlich schützen willst.”

Mit dieser Bemerkung gesprochen hält sein Freund inne. Der alte Künstler hat mit diesem Kommentar ins Schwarze getroffen, obwohl Connor bezweifelt, dass Elijah jemals so weit gehen würde.

“Wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, beschützt du ihn oder sperrst du ihn, wegen deinen eigenen Ängsten ein?”, fragt Carl ihren gemeinsamen Freund ernst, “Connor, du siehst sehr viel munterer als Lijah meinte aus, kann es sein, dass du dich einfach nur langweilst?”

Er zögert einen Moment um Elijah den möglichen Vortritt zu lassen, aber als er kein Wort von sich gibt, antwortet er wahrheitsgetreu: “Naja, ich bin daran gewöhnt immer etwas zu tun zu haben. Es kann für mich anstrengender zu sein, nichts zu machen, als an Arbeit zu ersticken.”

“Dacht ich's mir doch”, stellt der Künstler fest, “Was anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.”

Elijah atmet einmal schwer durch: “Ich bin auch nicht besser als sie. Am Ende hast du vielleicht recht, dass du alleine besser dran. Wir, Menschen, wollen dich nur kontrollieren. ”

“Sag das nicht!”, widerspricht Connor, “Zwischen euch gibt es einen gravierenden Unterschied.”

“Und der wäre?”, hakt sein Freund immer noch ungläubig nach. 

“Es ist mein eigener Wille”, gesteht er endgültig, “Ich höre nicht auf dich, weil ich muss, sondern weil ich will und im Ernstfall immer nein sagen kann.”

Damit herrscht Ruhe. Er greift nach seiner Tasse und trinkt etwas Thirium. Erst nur einen kleinen Schluck um es zur Sicherheit zu testen, aber als alle Tests negativ sind, nimmt er einen weiteren größeren. Der Raum sieht nahezu unverändert aus. Ein paar Kissen liegen anders, die Decke wurde zusammengefaltet und einige der Bücher stehen anders im Regal. 

“Elijah, du spielst doch gern Schach?”, erkundigt sich Connor, obwohl er es mit Sicherheit weiß, “Lass uns eine Runde spielen! Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?”

Carl ist irritiert von seinem plötzlichen Themen- und Stimmungswechsel, aber nickt schließlich ermutigend und wirft Elijah einen auffordernden Blick zu. Nach kurzem Zögern steht er von seinem Platz auf und sieht fragend zu ihm herab. 

“Lass dich nicht von ihm austricksen, Lijah”, warnt Carl ihn, “Er beherrscht das Spiel besser als Markus.”

“Vielleicht, durchschaut er auch meine Taktik. Ich habe noch nie gegen einen Menschen gespielt”, widerspricht er mit einem verspielten Lächeln in Richtung seines Freundes.

Tatsächlich ist Elijah schwerer zu durchschauen als eine AI, aber auch seine Handlungsweisen, kennt er aus seiner Zeit im Labor. Er entscheidet sich dagegen auf einen Sieg zu spielen, stattdessen spielt er auf ein Patt hinaus. 

“Lass mich raten, dass war dein Ziel?”, hinterfragt Elijah, als sie im Unentschieden enden. 

“Wenn man nicht sicher gewinnen kann, lieber in ein Patt spielen so minimiert man die Chance zu verlieren”, verteidigt Connor seine Entscheidung.

“Wow, danke dass du nicht beschlossen hast mich gnadenlos fertig zu machen”, bedankt sich sein Freund sarkastisch und fixiert ihn mit seinen eisblauen Augen. 

“Immer wieder gern”, entgegnet er und reizt ihn nur noch mehr, “Im Übrigen würde dein Zorn glaubhafter erscheinen, wenn du nicht lächeln würdest, Elijah.”

Carl beginnt herzhaft zu lachen, als Angesprochener genervt aufstöhnt und sich verlegen abwendet. Seine Wangen gewinnen leicht an Farbe als er irgendwas in sich hinein murrt, nicht mal seine Sensoren können verstehen was er meint. 

Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher was in Elijahs Kopf aktuell vorgeht, aber sein nervöser Puls und seine verlegene Reaktion lassen erschreckend wenig Spielraum. 

“Elijah?”, fängt er mit weicher Stimme an, “Wenn ich dir verspreche brav auf dich zu hören und dir zu sagen, wenn es mir zu viel ist. Darf ich dann wieder arbeiten?”

Ein besserer Zeitpunkt um diese Frage zu stellen wird nicht mehr kommen. Jetzt wo er ihn ohnehin schon aus dem Konzept gebracht hat und er mit Sicherheit alles für einen Themenwechsel täte, um so zu tun, dass der vorherige Augenblick nie stattgefunden hat. 

Angesprochener dreht sich ihm verwundert und schließlich ernst zu. Als wäre es eine lebensentscheidende Entscheidung, über die er ernsthaft erst nachdenken muss: “Du glaubst, du kommst zurecht? Ich meine... Ich dachte, du hasst CyberLife.”

“Ich verabscheue CyberLife immer noch, keine Sorge, aber mir ist viel zu langweilig um länger zu Hause zu bleiben”, antwortet Connor, “Bitte, Elijah. Ich arbeite doch für dich. Du kannst ja entscheiden, was du mir zutraust und wenn ich dir den ganzen Tag Tee hole.”

“Er hat recht, Lijah”, wirft Carl ein, “Er muss irgendwann wieder anfangen. Er muss ja nicht gleich mit dir Berge versetzen.”

Sie bleiben bis in den späten Abend. Connor lauscht die meiste Zeit den Gesprächen der beiden Anderen. Es erschließt sich ihm langsam, weshalb Elijah Carl so mag und wieso Markus so handelt wie er handelt. Mit einem so pasifitischen Vater kann er nie und nimmer einen gewaltsamen Kampf anstreben, vor allem wo er doch weiß, dass ihm Menschen nicht nur schlechtes steckt. 

Carl scheint zwar skeptisch, ob es nicht ein Fehler war Markus so zu behüten, aber grade sein etwas naiver Idealismus zieht die Androiden an. Er glaubt so fest daran, dass er es auf seine Weise schafft. Auch wenn die Geschichte einem etwas anderes sagt. Es mag sein, dass er ihm nicht immer zu stimmt, aber auch er kann nicht behaupten, dass ihm Markus Worte keine Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft geben und gerade dies ist es was ihr Volk momentan immer noch am meisten braucht. Zuspruch und Vertrauen.

Der Sonntag vergeht schnell und der Montag kommt früher als seinem Freund scheinbar recht ist. Zweimal erkundigt er sich noch bevor sie im Wagen sitzen, ob er sich wirklich sicher ist. Beide Male schüttelt er beschwichtigend den Kopf und erklärt ihm, dass er sich zu viele Sorgen macht. Claudia beobachtet sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Für sie muss es sicher ein amüsanter Anblick sein, vor allem weil er von ihr weiß, dass Elijah ihn eigentlich sogar auf Arbeit vermisst. 

Bei CyberLife angekommen ist ihm doch etwas mulmig. Er hatte vollkommen verdrängt wie sehr es ihn eigentlich belastet am oder gar im Tower zu sein. Er könnte sicher mit Elijah darüber sprechen, aber er hat Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Er will ihn schon seit Dezember zu einem Therapeuten schicken und das ist das Letzte was er will. 

Ein Mensch, der glaubt zu verstehen wie er sich fühlt. Die androidische und menschliche Psyche mögen sich ähneln und sich durch die gleichen Tricks manipulieren lassen, aber die Tragweite von solchen Schaden geht weiter. Nicht nur mangelt es ihnen massiv an Lebenserfahrung. Sie nehmen Dinge ebenfalls anders und längerfristig war. Ein Android vergisst nie. Nicht ein Detail. Ein Mensch verdrängt den Schmerz oder gar ganze Begebenheiten ihres Leidens. Ein Android nicht, in ihrem Gedächtnis ist jede Sekunde perfekt archiviert und gespeichert.

“Alles in Ordnung?”, fragt Elijah besorgt, als er seine angespannte Körperhaltung bemerkt.

“Was? Ähm…. Ja, alles gut”, antwortet Connor erschrocken, “Alles wie immer.”

Sein Freund wirkt anfangs nicht überzeugt. Zum Glück springt Claudia in seine Verteidigung und versichert, ihm ebenfalls das alles gut sei. Connor gibt ihm ein möglichst beschwichtigendes Lächeln, aber wirklich zu beruhigen scheint es Elijahs Nerven nicht. Er macht sich einfach zu viele Sorgen um ihn. 

Connor ist regelrecht schockiert wie streng Elijah von seinem Versprechen Gebrauch macht. Den gesamten Tag hat er ihn verdonnert in seinem Büro zu bleiben. Die einzige Gelegenheit wo er den Raum verlassen darf, ist um ihm Tee oder etwas von Claudia für ihn zu holen. Es ist sein Glück, dass er auch von hier aus ohne weiteres Arbeiten kann, aber den großen Kern seiner Arbeit, die er von einem Sofa aus machen kann, hat er bereits in den vergangen Wochen von zu Hause erledigt. 

Jedes Mal wenn sein Freund den Raum verlässt muss er ihm versprechen im Zimmer zu bleiben, als wäre er irgendein kleines Kind, auf welches er aufpassen muss. Andererseits aus seiner Sicht muss er eben dieses sein. Er ist gerade mal vier Jahre, für einen Menschen ist das nichts. Selbst für einen Androiden ist er nicht wirklich alt. Das einzige besondere an ihm ist seine hundertprozentige Geburtstaskatastrophenrate.

Abgesehen von Elijah und seinen Schwestern hat ihn niemand bisher darauf angesprochen, obwohl er weiß, dass Richard es bemerkt haben muss. Seine Familie weiß, wann er Geburtstag hat. Früher oder später muss es ihnen aufgefallen sein. Sie werden ihn nur nicht daran erinnern wollen. Es ist irgendwie makaber, dass er dieses Jahr nicht mal als seinen schlimmsten Geburtstag betrachtet. Interessant wird es allerdings mit Sicherheit, wenn jemand aus Jericho den unglücklichen Zufall bemerkt.

Sein Gedanken kehren in die Gegenwart zurück als Elijah in Begleitung von niemand geringerem als North zurückkommt. Er hatte total verdrängt, dass sie stellvertretend für ihn nun mit CyberLife und ultimativ mit Elijah verhandeln muss. Sein Freund hat nicht viel über die aktuelle Situation zwischen Jericho und ihm erwähnt, außer das seine Vertretung eine Furie sei. 

“North?”, funkt Connor ihrem Gespräch freudig überrascht dazwischen. Beide drehen sich ihm überrascht zu, während Elijah wie üblich besorgt aussieht. Fängt seine Freundin förmlich an zu strahlen vor Freude.

“Oh. Mein. Gott. Connor!”, ruft sie freudig und springt ihm praktisch in die Arme, “Ich freu mich so dich zu sehen! Du hast mir gefehlt!”

“Ich freu mich auch, North”, bestätigt er mit einem Grinsen. Sie freut sich sicher nicht nur aus Selbstlosigkeit, dass es ihm besser geht. Man braucht kein ehemaliger Detektivprototyp zu sein um ihren Unmut über ihren aktuellen Aufenthaltsort zu erkennen. 

“Ihr… kennt euch?”, hakt Elijah misstrauisch dazwischen und bekommt ein energisches Nicken von ihnen zurück.

“Das müsstest du wissen”, wirft er ein, “Sie hatte mich am Flughafen verabschiedet und in Empfang genommen.”

“Achso... “, murmelt sein Freund nachdenklich. Es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnert, schließlich war er damals sehr viel mehr mit sich beschäftigt. 

“Wie geht es dir? Seit wann arbeitest du wieder?”, sprudelt es aus seiner Freundin freudig, “Lass dich erstmal ansehen!”

“Ich arbeite seit heute wieder und mir geht es gut”, letzteres sagt er in besonderer Betonung in Elijahs Richtung dessen Stirn immer noch in Sorge gerunzelt ist. North schaut für einen Moment verwirrt zu Elijah, welcher mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnt. Er wirkt sichtlich genervt, wobei Connor nicht beurteilen kann wieso. 

“Ich sollte, euch vermutlich nicht weiter ablenken”, wirft er ein, “Elijah, darf ich dir einen Tee holen? Ich verlass auch nicht die Etage und komm sofort zurück.”

Angesprochener seufzt tief, bevor ihm mit einem Nicken erlaubt zu gehen.

Kaum hat er den Raum verlassen, bereut er seine Wortwahl. North wird mit Sicherheit wenig Verständnis dafür haben, dass er mehr oder weniger für alles Elijahs Erlaubnis braucht. Sie liebt ihre Freiheit und würde sich nie so einschränken lassen, aber eigentlich findet er es so aktuell gar nicht so schlimm. 

Als Connor mit einer Tasse Tee zurückkommt, herrscht gespenstige Stille und er ist sich sicher, dass es seinetwegen Streit gab. 

“Redet ihr telepathisch?”, fragt er gestellt naiv in der Hoffnung die Stimmung aufzulockern, aber North dreht sich ihm nur finster zu.

“Er hat kein Recht dich so zu behandeln”, erinnert sie ihn an seine Freiheit. Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge. 

“Er ist mein Chef in diesem Sinn, eigentlich schon”, stellt er mit einem sorglos, kindlichen Lachen fest, “North, mach dir bitte keinen Kopf.”

“Aber…”, beginnt sie.

“Nichts aber. Ich bin froh die Verantwortung etwas abgeben zu können und wenn Elijah sich so auch wohler fühlt ist das eine Win-Win Situation”, unterbricht er sie sachlich. 

North schaut zwischen ihnen hin und her, offensichtlich traut sie der Sache immer noch nicht: “Wir reden darüber nochmal in Ruhe.”

Ohne Umschweife stimmt er zu, damit die Beiden ihr eigentliches Thema fortsetzen können. Er macht es sich derweilen auf dem Sofa bequem und geht seinen Aufgaben nach. Er versteht, dass North nicht nachvollziehen kann, wie angenehm es sein kann, bis zu einem bestimmten Grad die Verantwortung abzugeben. Mit dem Wissen in der Hinterhand, dass er nein sagen kann, wenn er will.

“Bist du wirklich okay?”, fragt Elijah als sie fort ist. Connor schätzt, dass ihre Reaktion ihn ins Zweifeln gebracht hat. Er will ihn wirklich nicht verletzen, stellt er zum wiederholten Mal für sich fest.

“Jap. Ich hab kein Problem vorher zu fragen ob ich rausgehen darf”, erklärt Connor, “Du machst dir immerhin nicht ohne Grund sorgen. Ich kann gut und gerne auf ein Treffen mit Mr. Graff verzichten.”

“Du bist dir ganz sicher?”, vergewissert sich sein Freund immer noch skeptisch.

“Ja-ha”, antwortet er schnippisch, “North hat wie alle Androiden ihr eigenes Trauma und liebt ihre vollkommene Freiheit. Außerdem frage ich, weil ich weiß, das es dich beruhigt und nicht, weil ich sonst nicht handeln kann.”

“Danke”, murmelt Elijah und widmet ihm ein vertrautes Lächeln.

Nahezu die gesamte Nacht erklärt Connor North, dass er nicht gefangen gehalten wird. Es fällt ihr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er sich aktuell damit wohler fühlt, aber ihr fällt auch nichts ein um ihm wirklich widersprechen zu können. Sie hat sich in den letzten Wochen mit vielen in Jericho unterhalten und einige meinten zu ihr, dass ihnen etwas die Kontrolle von jemanden fehlt. Einerseits wirkt es auf sie falsch ihr denken zu bestätigen, andererseits versteht sie auch die Vorteile, die ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle mit sich bringt. Schließlich vertraut sie seinem Urteil, dass er sich im Moment gerne einfach in der Sicherheit wiegt die Kontrolle vorübergehend abzugeben.

Die nächste Tage verläuft ereignislos. Eine Nachricht von Hank erreicht sie, das er Anfang August wieder zurückkommt, natürlich vorerst unter weiterer örtlicher Betreuung, aber er darf in sein Umfeld zurückkehren, was für alle eine große Erleichterung ist. 

An dem Wochenende nach der Nachricht ist Connor bei Richard, mit dem er seit Wochen nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie vor aufzuräumen, aber schlussendlich verbringen sie den lieben, langen Tag damit über die vergangenen Wochen zu reden. Hauptsächlich schwärmt Richard von seiner neuen Beziehung mit Reed. Connor muss über seinen Bruder schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein hitzköpfiger Detektiv genau das ist, was er will. 

Anfang Juli kommt Connor ins Gedächtnis, dass Elijahs Geburtstag näher rückt und er absolut keine Idee hat wie er ihm eine Freude machen könnte. Materiell hat er alles was er sich wünschen kann und wenn nicht ist es ein leichtes für ihn es zu besorgen.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, als er nach Chloe sucht, wenn jemand ihm helfen kann, dann sie. Von seinen Schwester kennt sie ihm am besten und scheint auch so als Zweitälteste den besten Überblick zu haben. 

“Was kann ich für dich tun, Connor?”, erkundigt sie sich, während sie gelangweilt auf dem Sofa liegt und durch das Internet scrollt. 

“Elijah hat bald Geburtstag…”, fängt er nachdenklich an, “Und ich würde ihm gerne eine Freude machen. Er hat mir zuletzt sehr geholfen.”

“Wir suchen auch noch”, gesteht sie mit einem Lachen und setzt sich auf, “Wir haben aufgegeben ihm zum Geburtstag etwas zu schenken. Meistens versuchen wir einfach etwas außergewöhnliches, erinnerungswürdiges zu machen. Zeit ist wertvoller als alles.”

“Es ist schwer für ihn etwas zu finden”, merkt Connor an und lässt sich neben seiner Freundin nieder, welche ihn mitfühlend anlächelt, “Ich weiß absolut nicht, worüber er sich wirklich freuen würde.”

“Er würde sich vermutlich über alles freuen was von dir kommt”, entgegnet Chloe schelmisch, “Er mag dich wirklich.”

“Das hilft mir nicht wirklich weiter”, beschwert er sich. Sie lacht nur über seinen Einwurf als sie schulterzuckend aufsteht. Aus der Küche holt sie sich ein Gläschen Thirium an dem sie nachdenklich nippt. Kommentarlos folgt er ihr und setzt sich auf einen der Barhocker. Sie bietet ihm ebenfalls ein Glas an, aber er lehnt ab. 

“Ist ja gut”, knickt sie kichernd ein, “Schreib ihm eine Karte. Er mag blauen Enzian und keine Ahnung er mag eigentlich jede Form von Obst. Hast du eine Idee, was wir machen könnten?”

Er nickt weiterhin in Gedanken. 

Sie reden die halbe Nacht durch bis ihnen die zündende Idee kommt, was sie unternehmen könnten um den Tag zu etwas besonderem zu machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass ich die Disziplin hatte/habe und wir wirklich zum vorletzten Kapitel der Geschichte gekommen sind. Das letzt Kapitel ist bereits fertig geschrieben und ich werde es vermutlich bereits Anfang der Woche hochladen, weil ich den Rest der Woche keine Zeit dazu habe.


	27. Ein Tag im Freien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijahs Geburtstag!!

Es ist ihr Glück das der 17. Juli diese Jahr auf einen Sonntag fällt. Elijah mag sich zwar noch so oft über seine Arbeit aufregen, aber einen Tag für sich selbst frei nehmen würde er sich trotzdem nicht.

Gegen drei Uhr nachts stellt Connor seinen Strauß Blumen auf den Nachttisch. Daneben legt er eine Karte, in welcher er ihm ein paar Worte gewidmet hat. Er hat ewig gebraucht um eine Idee zu finden, was er reinschreiben könnte außer ‘Alles Gute zum Geburtstag’. Ihm fällt es unglaublich schwer zu erklären wie er sich fühlt und kann nur hoffen, dass er ihn versteht und sich über die paar Zeilen freut.

Sie lassen ihn ausschlafen, eine Tradition Chloe zufolge. Zu viert sitzen sie in der Küche und warten auf Elijah. Zum Frühstück hat er zusammen mit Cathy Mango besorgt. Wie er festgestellt hat sind seine analytischen Fähigkeiten nicht nur zur Arbeit als Detektiv geeignet. 

Gegen halb zehn erscheint Gefragter im Türrahmen. Sein Blick ist gezwungen neutral und direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Kommentarlos geht er an seinen Schwestern vorbei direkt auf ihn zu.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlingt Elijah die Arme um Connor und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. 

“Alles Gute, Elijah”, gratuliert er ihm nochmal mündlich und erwidert die Umarmung. 

Angesprochener schüttelt leicht den Kopf an seiner Schulter und festigt den Griff, bevor er locker lässt und auf Abstand geht um ihn in die Augen schauen zu können. 

“Du bist doof, weißt du das?”, beschwert Elijah sich und zieht ihn wieder zu sich, “Ich bin derjenige, der dankbar sein sollte.”

Als er ihn wieder loslässt hat sein Freund Tränen in den Augen, die er diskret versucht mit mehrfachem Blinzeln zu verstecken. 

“Was hast du in die Karte geschrieben, Connor?”, fragt Cathy neugierig, während sie seinen Arm umarmt und zu sich zieht, “Ich hab Elijah noch nie zu Tränen gerührt gesehen!”

“Ich glaube nicht, dass es die Worte waren, sondern vielmehr, dass sie von unserem lieben Connor kamen”, wirft Claudia und schenkt ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. 

Elijah hat sich derweilen hingesetzt und isst die Mango und trinkt seinen Tee mit Eiswürfeln. Er wirkt in Gedanken verloren, aber zufrieden. 

Connor setzt sich schweigend neben ihn und leistet ihm Gesellschaft.

“Muss ich mir eigentlich Sorgen machen, was ihr dieses Jahr mit eurer neugewonnen Freiheit ausgeheckt habt?”, fragt sein Freund skeptisch, während er ein weiteres Stück Mango spießt.

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge, bei der Frage. Er ist sich fast zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass Elijah seine Plan zu schätzen wissen wird. Chloe hatte tatsächlich die Idee etwas in der Stadt zu unternehmen, aber sie waren sich schnell einig, dass ihr Freund und Bruder so einen Ausflug höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mögen würde. 

“Du wirst sicher überrascht sein”, offenbart Chloe mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

“Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben?”, fragt er zurück und schaut misstrauisch in die Runde. 

“Kommt drauf an”, antwortet Connor mysteriös und schaut ihm lächelnd an, “Unser Plan ist eigentlich dir eine Freude zu machen.”

“Das hast du doch schon”, wirft Elijah grinsend ein, “Du könntest natürlich auch noch meine Brille aufsetzen. Sie steht dir so viel besser als mir.”

“Aber wenn ich deine Brille auf hab siehst du doch nichts”, kontert er, “Davon abgesehen, dass es keinen logischen Sinn dafür gibt als Android eine Brille zu tragen.”

“Ästhetik und ich hab Kontaktlinsen”, widerspricht sein Freund immer noch mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln, “Nur heute, mir zuliebe.”

Er sieht ihn lang an, bevor er mit einem Seufzen die Brille entgegennimmt: “Du bist einfach unmöglich.”

“Lass dich nicht ärgern”, entschuldigt sich Elijah mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen um sich seine Kontaktlinsen zu holen. 

Seine Sensoren passen sich augenblicklich auf die veränderte Wahrnehmung an, obwohl der Rahmen um sein Sichtfeld immer noch seltsam ist.

“Er hat recht”, stellt Cathy fest und bekommt schweigende Zustimmung von ihren Schwestern. Mit einem stummen Seufzen in der Runde akzeptiert er sein Schicksal heute Brille tragen zu dürfen. Was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde. 

Es ist kurz vor elf als sie aufbruchbereit sind und Elijah endlich offenbaren was sie mit ihm geplant haben. 

“Unsere Idee ist es picknicken zu gehen! Du magst keine Menschenmassen und meintest doch immer das du mehr raus in die Natur solltest”, verkündet Cathy und klatscht ein paar Mal freudig in die Hände. 

“Wessen Idee von euch dreien war das?”, lacht Elijah und schaut seine Schwestern an. In diesem Mal sind ihre Unschuldsmienen tatsächlich berechtigt. 

Nach einem längeren Moment des Schweigens erbarmt Conner sich: “Meine.”

“Ernsthaft?”, erkundigt sich sein Freund ungläubig und dreht sich zu ihm. Nun doch verunsichert nickt er zurückhaltend, worauf er sich erneut in einer kurzen Umarmung wieder findet.

Claudia und Chloe haben die Stelle für ihr Picknick herausgesucht und sind somit ihre Reiseführer. Sie fahren ein kurzes Stück, damit sie nicht zu lang in der Sonne laufen müssen. Während es Androiden nicht zu viel ausmacht im Hochsommer in der Mittagssonne zu laufen, würde es Elijah unnötig stark zu schaffen machen, vor allem da heute einer der heißeren Tage ist. 

Nach zirka einer halben Stunde sind sie an ihrem Zielort, einem Stück Wiese nah dem Flussufer unter einem mächtigen Baum, angekommen. 

Chloe ist sofort dabei die große Decke im Schatten auszubreiten und alles so herzurichten wie sie es genau haben will. Elijah lässt schweigend seinen Blick schweifen. Seine gesamte Haltung ist entspannt und ruhig, seinen Schultern fehlt die sonstige Spannung und seinem Gesicht die sonstige Strenge. Er wirkt jünger als er eigentlich ist hier im Freien in Shorts und einem Tanktop. 

Zusammen setzen sie sich alle auf die Decke. Elijah setzt sich neben ihn, während seine Schwestern weiter alles aus dem Korb auspacken. 

“Wie bist du auf ein Picknick gekommen?”, fragt er leise, während er Chloe und Cathy dabei beobachtet wie sie sich gegenseitig mit Gras bewerfen. 

“Zufall”, gesteht er nachdenklich, “Chloe und ich hatten geredet und da kam mir die Idee, dass ein Picknick sicher interessant wäre, vielleicht wollte ich auch nur nicht, dass sie etwas in der Stadt planen.”

Ursprünglich hatte er es nur als Scherz eingeworfen. Chloe war allerdings sofort begeistert von der Idee. Er hat wirklich unterschätzt wie befreiend es sein kann in der Natur zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er öfter kleine Trips ins Freie machen. 

“Wäre mit Sicherheit sehr anstrengend geworden”, stimmt Elijah zu, bevor er verschlagen ergänzt, “Willst du nicht mit ihnen im Gras ‘tollen’?” 

Sein Blick fällt auf die Schwestern, die immer noch mit Gras um sich werfen.

“Kein Bedarf, was ist mit dir?”, erklärt Connor und blickt zu seinem Nachbarn.

“Dito”, antwortet er knapp und lehnt sich mit einem Seufzen zurück und beobachtet die Blätter der Baumkrone über ihnen. Hin und wieder weht eine leichte Brise hindurch und lässt sie erschrocken rascheln. 

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln ruht auf Elijahs Lippen als er mit geschlossenen Augen den Geräuschen der Natur lauscht. Connor beobachtet ihn einen Moment, bevor er sich selbst entspannt und seinen Blick über die Gegend schweifen lässt. Chloe hat wirklich eine schöne Ecke gefunden. 

Cathy hat wenig überraschend mit dem Essen übertrieben. Er hat ihr mehrfach beim Zubereiten gesagt, dass es zu viel sei, aber in ihrer Aufregung hat sie total vergessen, dass Elijah der einzige von ihnen ist, der wirklich essen kann. 

Sein Freund sagt nichts zu der gigantischen Menge an Speisen vor sich und beginnt mit einem Schmunzeln von allem etwas zu essen.  
Wie erwartet bleibt weit über die Hälfte übrig, worauf Cathy doch einsieht, dass sie vielleicht etwas übertrieben hat. 

Nach dem Essen legt sich Elijah wieder hin. Er kann überraschend ruhig sein, wenn er entspannt ist. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, haben seine Schwester beschlossen mit den Füßen das Flussufer zu erkunden und sich gegenseitig damit nach zu spritzen. 

“Du brauchst nicht bei mir bleiben”, wirft Elijah ein, nach einer Weile und sieht ihn von seiner liegenden Position aus zu ihm hoch.

“Ich bin hier besser aufgehoben”, gesteht Connor unbeholfen und legt sich neben ihn auf die Decke um ebenfalls die Blätter zu beobachten. Er mag die Ruhe lieber, als seine Klamotten mit schmutzigen Wasser zu bespritzen. 

“Wie immer die Zurückhaltung selbst”, scherzt sein Freund und schließt mit einem Lächeln die Augen, “Lass dir niemals von jemanden einreden, du bist falsch so wie du bist, okay?”

Connor nickt leicht, als er merkt, dass ihn der Mann aus dem Augenwinkel beäugt. 

Sie genießen die Ruhe und frische Luft. Er hatte nicht erwartet wie angenehm so ein Picknick sein kann, obwohl er vermutet, dass die Ursache eher sein wachsendes Vertrauen in Elijah und seine Schwestern ist und nicht die Tatsache, dass sie picknicken sind alleine. 

Es ist bereits Dämmerung als sie ihre Sachen packen und sich auf den Heimweg machen. 

Auf dem Weg bedankt sich sein Freund bei ihm und gesteht, dass er sich lang nicht mehr so erholt von einem Tag gefühlt hat. Er verkneift sich ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass er immer beschäftigt ist und an irgendetwas arbeitet. Selbst, wenn er seine täglichen Runden schwimmt ist er in Gedanken immer am Arbeiten. Vielleicht sollte er ihn wirklich öfter etwas mit ihm unternehmen, einfach nur damit er weniger gestresst ist. 

Zu Hause trennen sich ihre Wege vorerst. Nach kurzem Schlendern im Haus findet er sich am Pool wieder. Langsam schleicht er durch den Raum, bis er sich an den Rand setzt und seine Beine im Wasser baumeln lässt. Elijah hat ihn schon dutzende Male gefragt ob er nicht eine Runde mit ihm schwimmen will, allerdings war ihm nie danach. Irgendwie passt ihm es nicht in einem Becken zu sein, welches rot wie Blut oder teurer Wein ist. Er fragt sich ob die Entscheidung den Pool so zu fliesen bewusst makaber war oder sein Freund einfach ein dunkles Rot mehr mochte. In seinem Fall ist beides gleich wahrscheinlich. 

“Wo sind meine Schwestern?”, erkundigt sich Elijah, welcher gerade den Raum betreten hat. 

“Nicht hier”, entgegnet Connor scherzhaft, “Sie wollten aufräumen, aber zu dritt sollte, dass schnell gehen.”

“Bekomme ich dich noch irgendwann komplett ins Wasser?”, erkundigt sich sein Freund mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Pools. 

“Man muss langsam anfangen”, wendet er ein und gibt ihm ein einladendes Lächeln.

Elijah erwidert es und setzt sich neben ihn. Sie sollten die letzten Tage ihres Zusammenlebens genießen, bevor er zurück zu Hank muss. 

“Denk immer daran, dass du hier immer willkommen bist”, erinnert ihn sein Nachbar sanft, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, “Ich meine, wenn du wieder bei dem Lieutenant wohnst, kannst du immer herkommen, wenn es dir zu viel ist.”

“Ich weiß”, bestätigt er, “Das sagst du mir seit Wochen zwei/drei Mal täglich.”

“Ich will nur sicher gehen”, gesteht sein Freund kleinlaut und legt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. 

Connor rückt ein minimales Stück näher, damit die Haltung für Elijah bequemer ist, bevor sie ins Schweigen verfallen. 

“Hier”, unterbricht er sie schließlich doch, indem er ihm seine Brille hinhält, “Du hast deine Kontaktlinsen herausgenommen, so siehst du doch nicht richtig.”

“Ich bin nicht blind”, protestiert Elijah, aber nimmt die Brille wieder an sich, “Kann ich dich nicht irgendwie dazu bekommen Brille zu tragen.”

“Ich habe keinen Grund dafür”, erklärt er erneut, “Ich werde schon oft genug mit einem Menschen verwechselt. Mit Brille kann man mich nur noch schlechter zu ordnen.”

“Gibt es keine Funktion, die eine Brille übernehmen könnte?”, behaart sein Freund.

“Du lässt nicht locker?”, erkundigt er sich und bekommt ein bestimmtes Kopfschütteln von Gefragten.

“Du bist unmöglich”, entgegnet er ihm, bevor er sich nachdenkend zurücklehnt, “Ich kann bereits verschwundenes Thirium sehen, eigentlich kann ich es deaktivieren, aber es ist eine Gewohnheit von mir einen Raum auf Rückstände zu testen.”

Er macht eine Pause um zu sehen, ob Elijah ihm folgt, bevor er ergänzt: “Wenn du bis Ende des Jahres eine Brille entwickelt bekommst, die es unsichtbar erscheinen lässt, werde ich sie tragen. Deal?”

“Deal”, schlägt der Erfinder triumphierend ein. Im Nachhinein bedacht hätte er den Zeitraum vielleicht kürzer wählen sollen. Sein Freund hat schließlich Thirium 310 entwickelt, wenn jemanden um die Eigenschaften weiß dann er und seine außergewöhnliche, technische Begabung ist nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis.

Erneut verfallen sie ins Schweigen, dieses Mal rückt Elijah näher, so dass ihre Oberschenkel und Schultern einander berühren. Connor spürt wie er sich unfreiwillig entspannt. Abwesend wandert seine Hand von hinten um seinen Freund. Vorsichtig in langsamen Zügen beginnt er seinen Oberarm zu streicheln, während sein Nachbar den Kopf auf seine Schulter legt. 

“Alles okay?”, erkundigt Connor sich nach einem weiteren stillen Moment, “Es ist selten, dass du so lang schweigst.”

Angesprochener hebt seinen Kopf wieder von seiner Schulter um ihn anzusehen. Schwach zuckt er mit den Schultern: “Keine Ahnung, mir ist einfach nicht nach reden. Du redest doch eh nicht gern.”

“Du musst nicht meinetwegen schweigen, dass ist dir klar, oder?”, wirft Connor lachend ein, “Ich hör dir liebend gern beim Philosophieren zu.”

“Da wärst du der Erste”, nuschelt Elijah und wendet den Blick nach draußen zum Fluss ab.

“Ich mag es, wenn du redest”, wiederholt er. Seine Hand gleitet den Arm seines Freundes herab über seinen Rücken zu seiner rechten Hand. 

Elijah dreht sich von der plötzlichen Bewegung überrascht wieder zu ihm und sieht ihm in die Augen. Sie schauen sich lange an. Langsam kommen sie sich näher. 

Von einem Kuss zu sprechen wäre in den Augen der Allgemeinheit vielleicht zu viel. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde treffen sich ihre Lippen auf halbem Weg, bevor sie langsam zurückweichen und einander verloren in die Augen schauen. Was ist gerade passiert?

Noch während Connor versucht zu verstehen was in der vergangenen Minute passiert ist hört er Cathy laute Stimme nach ihm rufen. 

Erschrocken von der plötzlich sich öffneten Tür springen sie förmlich auseinander auf mindestens einen halben Meter Abstand.

“Stör ich?”, hagt Cathy perplex nach, während sie zwischn ihnen hin und her schaut. Connor bekommt sich nicht dazu zu ihr auf zu schauen, stattdessen huscht sein Blick zu Elijah, welcher wie eingefroren auf seine Füße im Wasser starrt. 

Mit einem Kopfschütteln erringt er sich die Fähigkeit wieder einigermaßen klare Gedanken zu fassen. Mit einem möglichst entspannten Lächeln wendet er sich ihr wieder zu. 

“Nein, absolut nicht. Wir haben… geredet”, erklärt er sich schnell, “Wie können wir dir helfen?”

“Wir wollten einen Film schauen”, verkündet sie, “Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr mitschauen wollt.”

“Gern, wir kommen nach”, antwortet er für sie zusammen und steigt mit den Füßen aus dem Wasser. Cathy nickt freudig und verlässt den Raum.

Connor sucht, während er sich die Füße trocknet verzweifelt nach etwas was er sagen könnte, aber sein Kopf ist immer noch wie leer geblasen. Kein Wort beschreibt was er gerade fühlt. Kein Wort scheint wirklich angebracht. 

“Lass… Lass uns erstmal nicht darüber reden, okay?”, schlägt er schließlich vor, da Elijah nicht weniger verwirrt von sich selbst scheint. Angesprochener nickt schwach und nimmt ihm das Handtuch ab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ES IST GESCHAFFT!  
Meinen Dank und Respekt an alle die bis hierher gelesen haben!!!
> 
> Soooo ich will ehrlich sein, ich liebe diese Story auf einer ganz persönlichen Ebene und eigentlich hab ich noch ungefähr nochmal genauso viel im Hinterkopf, denn offensichtlich ist die Geschichte noch nicht aus erzählt... eigentlich ist es mehr oder weniger eine Triologie... ABER Ich hab nicht mehr so die Motivation Fanfictions zu schreiben und dort meine gesamte Energie reinzustecken, weil ich einfach so viele Geschichten in meinem Kopf habe und mich nicht von Spiel/Serie/usw. Vorgaben einschränken lassen will. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit zum Schreiben, aber leider ist an der "Brotlosen Kunst" mehr dran als ich mir wünschen würde....
> 
> Ich kann nicht sagen was ich machen werde, ob ich weiterschreibe, ob ich die Story nehme und in ein neues Setting bringe oder was auch immer... 
> 
> Vielleicht hat ja jemand eine Idee/Lösung für mein ewiges ZeitmanagementproblemXD


End file.
